L'accomplissement de la Prophétie
by Paige0703
Summary: SUITE de "Une année charnière". La sixième année de Harry est finit, et il est de retour chez lui. Mais que lui réserve la prochaine année ? Son rapprochement avec Rogue va t-il se poursuivre ou la distance des vacances va les ramener en arrière ?
1. Nouvelles

_**Re Salut salut !  
**_

 ** _Comme promis je vous poste ici le tout premier chapitre de la second parie (appelé tout simplement Tome 2)  
_**

 ** _La suite sera évidemment jeudi prochain, je ne change pas même habitude, comme ça !_**

 ** _J'espère que tout ceci vous plaira !_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°1 : Nouvelles**_

Tout comme l'été dernier, Harry voyait de nombreux incidents en tout genre être rapportés dans les journaux. Meurtres étranges, ouragans soudains et surtout météo détraquée. Il avait même neigé peu avant son retour, dans une ville du sud, alors que les températures dépassaient pourtant les 25°. Harry se doutait bien que la magie devait être à l'origine de tout ceci et que les mangemorts ne devaient pas non plus être bien loin. Entre les journaux du monde de la magie et ceux du monde moldus, Harry savait que tous ces problèmes ne prendraient pas fin tant que Voldemort serait encore en vie. De plus, de ce que lui avait expliqué Hermione peu avant la fin de leur sixième année, certaines créatures du monde magique commençaient à se déplacer en masse. Il était certain que parmi ceux-là, beaucoup devaient rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors que d'autres devaient sûrement tenter de fuir, trouvant refuge dans des coins encore plus reculés.

Harry, qui ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé au Ministère de la Magie et à sa politique en venait pourtant à se demander ce qu'il faisait alors que leur monde, et celui des moldus, semblaient tourner à l'envers. Il se doutait bien que depuis le retour de Voldemort, certains mangemorts qui y avaient un poste devaient étendre leurs pouvoirs. Combien de temps leur restaient-ils avant que le Ministère entier soit sous la coupe du Mage Noir ? Et puis, il ne savait pas grand chose des personnes qui étaient au pouvoir. Étaient-ce des gens compétents ? Non corruptibles ? Des personnes dignes de confiance dans cette période où le doute flottait pourtant un peu partout ? Il savait que Fudge n'était plus le Premier Ministre, mais qui était vraiment ce Scrimgeour ? Un allié ? Un ennemi ? Que préparait-il, avec son gouvernement, pour renverser le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Avait-il au moins un semblant de plan ? Harry avait bien lu des articles parlant du nouveau Premier Ministre, mais à quel point pouvait-il faire confiance aux journaux ? La seule personne qui pourrait peut-être l'aider, était Hermione et c'était bien pour cela qu'il lui avait envoyé un hibou, quelques jours plus tôt, pour qu'elle l'aide à démêler le vrai du faux.

Alors que le mois de Juillet passait sous une chaleur accablante, Harry s'obstinait pourtant à rester enfermé dans sa chambre. Il était déjà sorti, mais ne s'était, pour le moment, jamais aventuré plus loin que le petit jardin de la maison. Pas qu'il avait peur, mais la prudence était sûrement la meilleur option. Et puis, où serait-il allé de toute façon ? Il était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête, fixant sans le voir, le plafond de sa chambre. Il soupira faiblement alors que sa chambre sombrait peu à peu dans la pénombre au fur et à mesure que le soleil se couchait. Contrairement à l'été dernier, Harry se nourrissait convenablement et, même si l'idée de sauter un repas lui traversait parfois l'esprit, il se forçait tout de même à manger un minimum. Il ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux, fatigué de ce silence qui l'entourait.

Les Dursley avaient décidé de sortir manger et ne rentreraient que très tard. Sentant la faim commençait à le gagner, Harry se leva à contrecœur de son lit avant de se mettre debout. Il descendit lentement l'escalier, avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine. Il jeta un œil dans le réfrigérateur, mais rien ne le tentait vraiment. Alors qu'il en refermait la porte, un crissement de pneu attira son attention. Il sortit sur le perron, mais la rue était déserte. Une douce brise souffla alors, caressant doucement le visage du jeune homme qui se laissa aller, fermant doucement les yeux. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il avançait déjà le long de la petite allée pavée se retrouvant bientôt au niveau de la route. Il regarda de chaque côté alors que la brise légère du soir continuait de le rafraîchir. Une envie irrésistible de marcher un peu le prit alors. Il s'assura qu'il avait bien sa baguette et sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui. Il réfléchit longuement à ce qu'il pouvait et ne devait pas faire, mais l'envie était plus forte et l'emporta rapidement sur la raison. Il plaça d'un geste rapide la cape sur lui avant de tourner à gauche, reprenant sa lente progression.

Alors qu'il quittait la rue, arrivant sur une autre, Harry se permit un léger regard au dessus de son épaule. Il continua sa marche, se demandant si des membres de l'Ordre étaient bien en train d'assurer sa protection. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les alentours. Alors qu'il arrivait près d'un terrain vague, Harry s'arrêta finalement. Le brouillard qui l'entourait depuis qu'il avait quitté sa rue, n'était-il pas plus dense, plus épais maintenant ?

Il recula instinctivement de quelques pas glissant ses doigts autour de sa baguette, prêt à la sortir au moindre bruit suspect. L'inquiétude commençait peu à peu à le gagner, alors que tout son être lui criait de faire demi-tour et de rentrer chez lui. Alors qu'il faisait lentement volte-face, un frisson remonta le long de son échine alors que son souffle devenait peu à peu visible.

\- Non, pas ça... murmura faiblement Harry, s'attendant au pire.

Il accéléra le pas alors qu'il sentait la température alentour baisser peu à peu. Le froid se fit soudainement plus mordant alors qu'il percevait un mouvement indistinct sur sa droite. Une forme noire apparue peu à peu dans son champ de vision. Depuis l'instant où un froid soudain l'avait atteint, Harry avait su quel genre de créature risquait d'apparaître devant lui. Il accéléra un peu plus le pas et, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de sa rue, une douce lumière apparut devant lui avant de le dépasser et de foncer droit sur le détraqueur se trouvant quelques pas derrière lui.

Harry, qui avait arrêté sa course, se tourna vers la biche qui faisait reculer la créature. Sans même le comprendre, Harry se sentit brusquement en sécurité. Le sentiment que tout allait bien se passer s'insinuer dans ses veines au fur et à mesure que la peur, elle, disparaissait. Voyant le détraqueur s'éloignait peu à peu, il entendit des pas légers se rapprocher de lui. Il chercha tout de suite d'où ceux-ci pouvaient venir avant de regarder dans la direction d'où était venu le patronus. Ce dernier s'approcha d'Harry, un peu comme s'il veillait sur lui. Harry avait presque envie de le caresser et, alors qu'il levait la main, une voix brisa le silence de la nuit.

\- Vous avez vraiment le don de vous attirer des ennuis...

Au son de cette voix si reconnaissable, Harry écarquilla les yeux alors qu'un faible sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. La silhouette de Severus Rogue apparut finalement dans la lumière d'un réverbère. Il posa son regard à l'endroit même où se trouvait le jeune homme.

\- Ôtez moi cette cape Potter avant que je ne le fasse moi-même, reprit le professeur Rogue d'une voix dure.

Harry s'exécuta sans un mot. Il fit glisser sa cape, avant de la replier, le plus lentement possible, comme si cela risquait de faire disparaître son enseignant. Harry n'osait même pas lever les yeux vers ce dernier, de peur de s'attirer ses foudres. Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent durer une éternité, il osa enfin lever son visage vers le professeur de potions qui n'avait pas fait le moindre geste dans sa direction.

\- Je vous savais téméraire Potter, mais pas suicidaire... remarqua enfin le maître des potions.

Harry garda le silence.

\- Vous comptez rester encore combien de temps à la merci du premier mangemort qui passera ? Demanda Severus d'une voix froide.

Harry bougea enfin, se rapprochant de son enseignant. Il remarqua par la même occasion que la biche le suivait. Alors qu'il arrivait enfin à la hauteur de son professeur, celui-ci fit demi-tour, suivant ainsi le survivant. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé quand il comprit que ce dernier avait l'intention de le suivre jusqu'à chez lui. Mais repartirait-il une fois qu'ils seraient parvenus à destination ? Harry espérait que non...

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur le perron. Harry ouvrit la porte avant de se décaler. Son enseignant entra sans un mot, suivit de près par Harry qui le guida jusque dans le salon.

\- Bien, dit Rogue en se tournant vers le jeune homme, vous savez ce qui vous attends, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Rogue en croisant les bras.

\- Oui, dit Harry en baissant la tête, prit en faute.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous ait passé par la tête pour vous balader en pleine nuit, dehors ! S'exclama son professeur.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry.

\- Encore heureux que vous soyez désolé, souffla Rogue avec mépris.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous étiez là ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je passais dans le coin, répondit Rogue avec un geste de la main pour écarter cette remarque.

Harry sourit à cette réponse, se doutant qu'il ne devait sûrement pas "passer dans le coin" par pur hasard.

\- Où sont vos moldus ? Demanda Severus tout en jetant un regard dans la maison vide.

\- Sorti manger.

\- Je vois. Et vous, vous avez mangé ?

\- Pas encore.

\- Bien, alors allez-y, dit Rogue tout en prenant place dans un fauteuil. Ne vous gênez pas pour moi j'ai mangé avant de partir.

Harry regarda Rogue prendre place, les bras sur les accoudoirs, jambes croisées. Voyant que le jeune homme ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, Rogue haussa les sourcils.

\- Vous attendez quoi au juste Potter ? Que je vous prépare à manger peut-être ? Se moqua Severus.

\- Bien sûr que non... répondit Harry.

Il fit demi-tour avant de demander, tout en se retournant de nouveau vers son professeur :

\- Vous ne voulez rien ?

\- Non. Merci, répondit Severus dans un souffle.

Harry alla finalement dans la cuisine se préparer des œufs au plat avec du bacon. Il voulait confectionner un repas rapide à faire et à manger, voulant retourner le plus rapidement possible auprès de son professeur. Le savoir dans le salon le mettait de bonne humeur, même s'il se doutait que cela ne durerait pas bien longtemps. Il avala rapidement son dîner avant de retourner dans la pièce voisine. Au moment où il en franchissait le seuil, du bruit à l'extérieur attira son attention. Il vit les phares d'une voiture se garant dans l'allée éclairer un instant l'intérieur de la maison, des bruits de portières résonnèrent et, peu après, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand sur son oncle, suivit de près par sa tante et Dudley...

Lui qui avait espéré avoir un peu de temps en tête-à-tête avec son professeur, était déjà en train de chercher quoi dire comme mensonge pour expliquer la présence d'un inconnu dans leur maison, sans leur dire que ce dernier était un sorcier. Vernon s'arrêta soudainement en voyant que quelqu'un était tranquillement installé dans son salon.

\- Mais que... Comment... tenta l'oncle Vernon sans pour autant trouver ses mots.

Il se tourna finalement vers Harry alors que Pétunia entrait à son tour dans le petit salon. Elle posa sa main contre ses lèvres. Rogue les regarda sans rien dire. Finalement, Vernon se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le professeur de potions.

\- Que faites vous encore ici ! Dit enfin l'oncle d'Harry.

La seule chose que le jeune homme retenu fut le "encore" prononcé par son oncle.

\- "Encore" ? Répéta Harry en se tournant vers son enseignant.

\- Je suis peut-être passé un peu avant le début des vacances, répondit Severus avec un geste rapide de la main.

Harry se demanda si ce n'était pas grâce à lui qu'il avait eu droit à toutes ces libertés depuis son retour. Il l'en remercia mentalement.

\- Que faites vous-là ? Demanda l'oncle Vernon après de longues secondes de silence.

\- Visite de routine. Tant que j'y suis, vous devriez bientôt recevoir une lettre expliquant que votre départ d'ici est imminent.

\- Notre départ ? Et pour aller où ? Demanda l'oncle Vernon.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, répondit Severus sur un ton sec.

\- Il est hors de question que l'on parte de chez nous. Et puis quoi encore ? Laissez notre maison à quelqu'un comme... lui ! Ajouta l'oncle Vernon avec mépris.

\- Comme lui ? Répéta Severus avec un regard noir.

La voix de Rogue était aussi faible qu'un murmure, et d'une telle froideur qu'Harry en eu un frisson. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de voir son oncle se ratatiner sur place tout en reculant légèrement. Vernon déglutit difficilement mais garda le silence.

\- Pourquoi doivent-ils partir ? Demanda finalement Harry.

Vernon secoua légèrement la tête.

\- L'endroit ne sera plus sûr bien longtemps maintenant que vous allez atteindre l'âge de la majorité, lui expliqua Severus. C'est pourquoi deux membres de l'Ordre vont passer les chercher et les emmener dans un endroit sûr.

\- Et pour moi ? Comment ça va se passer ?

\- Vous partirez le jour même... un peu avant. Mais je préfère garder les explications pour un moment où il y aura moins de monde.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est pas comme s'il avait l'intention de le répéter à quelqu'un, s'étonna Harry.

\- Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas confiance, dit-il tout en jetant un regard vers la tante Pétunia.

Cette dernière semblait réfléchir depuis un moment déjà sans pour autant parvenir à la réponse qu'elle cherchait.

\- Professeur Rogue, dit Harry attirant alors l'attention de sa tante, combien de temps allez vous rester ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

\- Je partirais après mes explications, lui dit simplement Severus.

Il se leva avant de commencer à s'approcher d'Harry et des Dursley. Alors que Rogue n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'eux, Pétunia écarquilla les yeux, comme si elle venait d'avoir une révélation.

\- Rogue... murmura-t-elle faiblement, comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme.

Le professeur de potions s'arrêta alors avant de se tourner vers cette dernière.

\- Je vois que vous avez plutôt bonne mémoire, dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

Pétunia baissa immédiatement les yeux, apeurée par le ton et l'aura que dégageait maintenant l'enseignant.

\- Allons parler ailleurs, dit Severus en passant près d'Harry.

\- Bien, répondit Harry.

Ce dernier passa devant Rogue avant de l'emmener vers les escaliers. Après une légère hésitation, Vernon les suivit. Quand il arriva en bas des marches, Harry et Severus avaient déjà atteint la moitié de l'escalier.

\- Il est hors de question que vous restiez une seconde de plus ici ! S'écria Vernon alors que ses moustaches s'agitaient en tous sens.

Severus se retourna lentement, sans un mot. Il jeta simplement un regard noir à Vernon. Un regard emplit de mépris et de dégoût. Un regard qu'Harry reconnu rapidement comme étant celui qu'il avait de nombreuses fois reçu lui-même pendant les cinq premières années à Poudlard et une partie de la sixième... avant de gagner la confiance de l'enseignant.

Vernon se recroquevilla tellement sur lui-même qu'Harry se demanda s'il n'allait pas finir par disparaître pour de bon. Severus reprit sa marche, laissant en plan Vernon qui n'osa plus faire le moindre geste. Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avant de voir le bazar de cette dernière. Sa valise était à moitié ouverte, laissant apparaître son fatras. Des vêtements traînaient ça et là sur le sol jonché d'emballages en tout genre et de journaux. Severus s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte avant de jeter un œil sur le jeune homme.

\- Désolé, fut tout ce que put dire Harry.

Severus pénétra finalement dans la petite pièce avant de prendre place sur la chaise, près du bureau. Harry resta debout jusqu'à :

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir Potter, vous êtes chez vous, lui fit remarquer Severus.

Harry s'approcha alors de son lit avant de s'y asseoir. Il s'installa le plus près possible de son enseignant sans que ce dernier ne semble le remarquer.

\- Bien, comme je l'ai dit, votre oncle, dit-il avec mépris, devrait recevoir une lettre du professeur Dumbledore. Demain matin sûrement. Elle leur expliquera la raison de leur départ le lendemain ainsi que le tien.

\- Dans deux jours je partirais d'ici alors ? Demanda Harry quelque peu soulagé de pouvoir enfin quitter cet endroit.

\- C'est bien cela, lui répondit le professeur Rogue. Vous partirez très tôt le matin avant le petit jour même, alors qu'eux, partirons dans l'après-midi.

\- Et qui viendras me chercher ? Demanda Harry curieux.

Severus ancra son regard dans celui du plus jeune. Devant ce regard pénétrant, Harry sentit son cœur accélérer et se demanda comment il faisait pour ne pas rougir.

\- Vous verrez le moment venu, répondit finalement Severus. Bien, sur ce...

Severus se leva finalement.

\- Vous partez déjà ? Dit Harry surprit et surtout déçu.

\- En effet.

\- Bien... marmonna Harry du bout des lèvres.

Il chercha tout de même quelque chose à dire, une façon de le retenir, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes de plus. Il ne trouva finalement rien à dire et accompagna simplement son professeur au rez-de-chaussée. Les Dursley étaient encore dans le salon et quand l'enseignant entra dans leur champ de vision, ils se rapprochèrent les uns des autres.

Une fois arrivé près de la porte d'entrée, Severus se tourna vers Harry.

\- Plus de sortie. Vous pouvez bien tenir encore deux jours, non ? Lui demanda son professeur Rogue sur un ton froid.

\- Oui, sans problèmes, répondit Harry déçu de devoir dire au revoir à son enseignant.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda finalement Severus devant l'air abattu de son élève. Je pensais que vous seriez plus heureux de partir d'ici, remarqua Severus.

\- Je le suis.

\- Alors où est le problème ?

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il savait ce qu'il risquait en mentant, mais dire la vérité lui apporterait autant d'ennuis. Surtout, ce qu'il risquait, c'était de faire fuir encore plus vite son enseignant, ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Devant l'attente de ce dernier, il inspira profondément.

\- Je... commença Harry, j'aurais bien aimé... que vous restiez plus longtemps, avoua finalement Harry dans un murmure.

Le soupir de Rogue n'échappa aucunement à son élève qui s'en voulu alors un peu d'avoir était si honnête.

\- Potter, j'apprécie votre honnêteté mais...

\- Je sais, le coupa Harry. Je ne dois rien espérer.

\- En effet. Ravi de voir que vous gardez ça en tête, rétorqua Severus.

\- Quand je serai parti d'ici, je vous reverrais avant d'aller à Poudlard ? Se renseigna tout de même l'étudiant.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais cela me semble peu probable, répondit Rogue.

\- Bien. Au revoir professeur, conclu Harry.

\- Au revoir Potter.

Severus sortit pour le plus grand soulagement des Dursley et pour le grand désespoir d'Harry. Il remonta comme un automate dans sa chambre avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Dans moins de quarante huit heures, il serait loin d'ici. Dans moins de quarante huit heures, il retournerait dans son univers, où tout le monde devait l'attendre...


	2. Départ

_**Salut tout le monde !  
**_

 ** _Je sais qu'il est un peu tard, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster le chapitre avant. Je vous le poste enfin et j'espère que vous aimerais ce second chapitre !  
_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°2 : Départ**_

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par des coups frappés à sa porte. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux alors que les coups continuaient de résonner dans sa chambre. Il se redressa avant de s'emparer de ses lunettes et de les poser sur son nez. Il repoussa rapidement les draps avant de sauter de son lit, direction la porte. À peine fut-elle ouverte qu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec son oncle qui semblait dans une colère noire.

\- Viens avec moi ! Dit-il alors que la porte était à peine ouverte.

Il attira Harry à sa suite, jusque dans le salon. Harry trouva Dudley à table, sa tante juste derrière avait passé ses bras autour de son fils, comme pour le protéger. Harry suivit leur regard et trouva l'origine de ce réveil en fanfare : une chouette se trouvait sur le dossier d'une chaise. Harry s'approcha de celle-ci, patte en l'air, et défit le ruban auquel était attaché une lettre. Il se tourna ensuite vers son oncle alors que la chouette s'envolait, sortant par une des fenêtres ouvertes de la pièce.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit-il simplement.

\- Hors de question que je touche à... _ça !_ Dit-il avec dégoût.

\- Mais ce n'est qu'une lettre, lui fit remarquer Harry.

\- On ne sait jamais avec les gens dans votre espèce, elle pourrait être piégée.

Harry soupira devant cette remarque alors que Pétunia semblait choquée que quelqu'un puisse vouloir leur faire du mal. Dudley, lui, continua de manger comme si de rien n'était. Harry ouvrit finalement la lettre et commença à la lire.

\- Elle provient du directeur de mon école et vous explique pourquoi on vient vous chercher demain et qui va venir. Ah, et vous devez faire vos bagages du coup, ajouta Harry en relevant les yeux du parchemin.

\- Et pourquoi devons nous partir ? S'indigna l'oncle Vernon. Nous ne sommes pas comme vous !

\- Peut-être, mais pour les mangemorts, vous êtes ma famille. Ils pourraient s'en prendre à vous. Pour me faire chanter je suppose.

Harry se rendait bien compte, comme son oncle, que cela ne serait pas vraiment un bon moyen de pression. Et puis, s'il advenait vraiment quelque chose aux Dursley, irait-il les rejoindre pour les aider ? Il croisa le regard inquiet de son oncle et devina qu'il devait sûrement se demander la même chose.

\- Je ne bougerais pas d'ici, dit finalement l'oncle Vernon.

\- Même si je te dis qu'il y a des détraqueurs dans le coin ?

À ce mot, Dudley lâcha sa fourchette avant de lever son visage vers son cousin.

\- Comme... la dernière fois ? Murmura-t-il faiblement.

Harry voyait bien que son cousin avait peur et il avait bien l'intention de l'utiliser pour faire en sorte que son oncle fasse ce qu'il devait faire : partir d'ici sans un mot.

\- Oui, dit finalement Harry après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Il y en a d'autres ?

\- Oui. Et il doit même y avoir des mangemorts et des inféri.

Dudley déglutit péniblement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne t'arrivera rien mon chéri, dit alors la tante Pétunia en serrant un peu plus son fils dans ses bras.

\- Si vous partez d'ici, tout ira bien. Mais si vous restez... je ne garantie pas votre sécurité.

\- Et toi ? Demanda Dudley surprenant ses parents et Harry.

\- Moi ? Je peux me défendre, lui fit remarquer Harry.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai...

Harry ne savait pas si c'était l'effet de son imagination, mais son cousin paraissait presque soulagé pour lui.

\- Bien, reprit Harry. Libre à vous de rester, mais si vous tenez tant que ça à vivre vous devriez obéir sagement.

Pétunia et Vernon échangèrent un regard avant que ce dernier ne hoche faiblement la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Et où irons-nous ? Demanda Vernon.

\- Ce n'est pas écrit dans la lettre. C'est juste marqué "dans un lieu sûr", lut Harry.

\- Et comment...  
\- Deux membres de l'Ordre viendront vous chercher demain en début d'après-midi alors que moi je partirais dans la matinée.

\- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Demanda Dudley.

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de cette question. La tante Pétunia, elle, commençait peu à peu à pleurer.

\- Quel gentil garçon tu es, marmonna-t-elle.

\- J'ai d'autres choses à faire, répondit Harry sans savoir ce qu'il devait dire.

\- Et après ? Demanda Dudley après réflexion.

\- Heu... Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je verrais en temps voulu.

Ne voulant pas que la discussion ne devienne plus gênante qu'elle ne l'était déjà, Harry préféra changer de sujet.

\- Vous devriez faire vos bagages dès maintenant si vous ne voulez rien oublier, leur fit remarquer Harry.

Pétunia se redresse soudainement avant de partir comme une flèche à l'étage. Harry, n'ayant plus rien à dire, posa la lettre sur la table avant de faire demi-tour. Son oncle pensa à l'arrêter mais ne fit cependant rien. Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry prépara lui aussi sa valise, décidant d'y mettre un peu d'ordre. Depuis le tout début de sa scolarité, il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de la ranger convenablement. Il sortit tout un par un, faisant deux piles : à garder et à jeter. Deux heures plus tard, il se rendit compte qu'il avait plus de chose à jeter qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il commença finalement à tout ranger de nouveau dans sa valise, prenant soin de ne pas abîmer les livres que son professeur de potions lui avait prêté. Il prit un livre au hasard, le feuilletant rapidement. Il imaginait son professeur, assis dans son fauteuil, lisant ce même livre, faiblement éclairé par la cheminée. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette image. Il aimerait tellement voir le professeur Rogue en tant que simple sorcier, et non plus en tant que professeur ou membre de l'Ordre. Il voulait en savoir plus sur Severus et non pas sur le professeur Rogue... Il soupira faiblement avant de finir son rangement. Quand il eut fini de ranger sa chambre, en plus de sa valise, il se rendit compte que le soleil commençait peu à peu à décliner dans le ciel qui se teignait de rose et de pourpre. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Dans quelques heures, un membre de l'Ordre passerait le chercher. Il espérait juste que ce serait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Remus par exemple...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut debout et prêt à partir dès six heures. Il s'en voulut alors de ne pas avoir demandé à quelle heure passerait-on le chercher. Une fois habillé et fin prêt à partir de cette maison, Harry s'assit sur son lit, sa valise à côté de lui. Le temps commença à passer lentement... Bien trop lentement pour le jeune homme qui se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre avant de finalement de rasseoir.

Une heure passa. Puis deux et alors qu'il allait de nouveau se lever pensant jeter un œil par la fenêtre, une lueur entra dans son champs de vision. Il eut alors le plaisir de voir une biche traverser le mur de sa chambre avant de s'arrêter devant lui. Une telle douceur émanait d'elle, qu'Harry se surprit à espérer. Espérer, que tout n'était pas si noir en fin de compte et que, peut-être, son cauchemar allait bientôt prendre fin. Une voix s'éleva finalement dans le silence de sa chambre.

\- Je serais là dans une trentaine de seconde.

Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix profonde et froide de son professeur de potions. Le patronus, une fois son message transmis, s'évapora doucement. Harry se précipita hors de sa chambre avant de descendre rapidement les marches, deux à deux. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte avant d'ouvrir cette dernière et de voir son professeur de potions s'avancer vers lui. Il lui sourit alors, heureux de le revoir déjà. Severus ne dit rien, s'approchant simplement de son élève. La bonne humeur de ce dernier, bien qu'il l'a trouva exagéré, lui faisait tout de même plaisir. Depuis quand quelqu'un l'avait-il accueilli avec un tel sourire ? Était-ce déjà arrivé au moins ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus... Et, de toute façon, la question n'était pas là.

Il entra chez les Dursley avant de reprendre place, comme deux soirs plus tôt, dans le fauteuil. Quelques secondes après, son oncle et sa tante apparaissaient à leur tour dans le salon.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce... raffut, acheva l'oncle Vernon en posant son regard sur le professeur Rogue.

\- C'est vous qui venez me chercher ? Demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

\- On dirait bien. Je vais vous expliquer comment la journée va se dérouler et nous partirons.

Harry hocha faiblement la tête avant de prendre place dans le canapé. Son oncle et sa tante restèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte, n'osant faire le moindre geste de peur de s'attirer un regard noir de l'enseignant.

\- Bien, vous allez mettre votre cape d'invisibilité et nous partirons pour transplaner à environs deux kilomètres d'ici.

\- Pourquoi là-bas et pas ici ? Demanda Harry.

\- Un sorcier vit dans la zone où nous allons transplaner, cela ne sera donc pas suspect vu que c'est le moyen de transport que lui et sa famille utilise le plus souvent.

\- D'autres gens comme vous vivent... pas loin ! S'indigna Vernon.

\- Ensuite, vers quinze heures, deux membres de l'ordre passeront chercher... les autres, dit finalement Severus avec autant de mépris qu'il put. Voilà, conclu Severus. Des questions ?

\- Non, dit Harry en secouant la tête.

\- Bien. Allez chercher votre valise et nous partons.

Severus se leva avant de s'avancer vers la porte du salon. Il passa près de la tante et de l'oncle d'Harry, sans un regard pour eux. Harry remonta rapidement dans sa chambre avant de redescendre avec sa valise. Il avait préféré envoyer Hedwige chez Ron le soir même où Severus était venu. Il espérait simplement que cette dernière était bien arrivée à destination, sans encombre...

Comme l'avait fait Mr Weasley l'année dernière, Severus rétrécit la valise d'Harry avant de la glisser dans sa poche.

\- Quoi qu'il se passe, vous obéissez aux ordres Potter, est-ce que je suis assez clair ? Demanda Severus d'un ton autoritaire qui n'acceptait aucun refus.

\- Oui, compris, répondit Harry droit comme un i.

\- Mettez votre cape, lui ordonna Severus.

Harry s'exécuta avant que Rogue n'ouvre la porte et ne quitte la maison des Dursley. Harry le suivit alors sans un regard en arrière vers l'endroit qui avait été sa maison pendant toutes ces années.

Harry et Severus commencèrent leur lente progression, sans échanger un mot. Cela faisait bientôt une demi-heure qu'ils marchaient quand Harry entendit un "pop" caractéristique au transplanage et, à quelques mètres devant eux, sortant de derrière un arbre, une personne encapuchonnée apparue. L'arrivant se tourna vers eux. Harry porta immédiatement sa main à sa baguette, prêt à se défendre quand :

\- Ne faites rien et laissez moi gérer la situation, murmura le professeur Rogue. Pour une fois, prouvez-moi que vous me faites confiance.

La personne arriva finalement à leur hauteur, dévoilant enfin son visage. Harry, bien qu'il ne se souvenait pas de son nom, sut immédiatement que c'était un mangemort.

\- Tout s'est bien passé Severus ? Demanda Yaxley.

\- Oui. Comme je l'ai dit au Maître, Potter partira bien cette nuit comme je viens de lui en faire part.

Harry ne comprenait pas. Il était censé partir ce soir ? Alors que faisaient-ils là ? Et s'il partait avant, Voldemort ne risquerait-il pas d'avoir des soupçons sur le rôle de Severus ? Harry sentait la panique le gagner, mais comme le lui avait demandé son enseignant, il ne fit et ne dit rien.

\- Personne ne se doute qu'il sera bien accueilli cette nuit ? Demanda Yaxley.

\- Non, Dumbledore pense que son plan est parfait... Comme d'habitude, dit Severus avec mépris.

Harry observait le visage de son professeur, et devait admettre qu'il jouait bien son rôle. En cet instant, son dégoût pour le directeur de Poudlard était plus que visible.

\- Je vais faire mon rapport auprès du Maître...  
\- Et moi auprès de Dumbledore, dit Severus.

Yaxley s'éloigna d'eux avant de transplaner de nouveau. Harry se tourna vers Severus, même si ce dernier ne le vit pas faire. Il vit Severus soupirer discrètement.

\- Je me doute que vous avez des questions, mais nous verrons tous ça quand nous serons en lieu sûr, lui expliqua Severus.

\- Compris, répondit Harry à voix basse.

Ils continuèrent leur marche une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter.

\- Ici c'est très bien.

Severus tendit son bras et ajouta :

\- Accrochez-vous bien.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, Harry ne lui attrapa pas le bras, mais glissa ses doigts entre les siens, les entremêlant. Un doux frisson parcourut le corps de l'enseignant sans qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se sentait une nouvelle fois tirer par un fil invisible. Il atterrit maladroitement sur le sol dur et manqua de tomber. Severus parvenant de justesse à lui faire garder l'équilibre.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, remarqua Severus.

Harry allait retirer sa cape quand son professeur lui demanda d'attendre. Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, pour savoir où ils venaient d'atterrir. Le Square Grimmaurd se dressait désormais devant eux. Voyant son professeur reprendre sa marche, il en fit de même et moins d'une minute après il entrait chez lui... Il put enfin enlever sa cape alors que son enseignant semblait lever quelques sortilèges. Il s'avança finalement, Harry sur les talons. Ils prirent la direction du salon.

\- Bien, commença Severus en s'installant, je vous écoute.

Harry avait tellement de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'il ne savait même pas par laquelle commencer.

\- Heu... Pourquoi avoir dit que je partais ce soir alors que je suis déjà parti ? Demanda finalement Harry en prenant place à son tour.

\- Tout simplement parce que se sera le cas. Officiellement vous partez ce soir.

\- Oui, mais les mangemorts vont sûrement aller vérifier et quand ils verront que je suis déjà parti, que se passera-t-il ? C'est vous qui leur avait donné cette information, non ? Ne risque-t-il pas de se retourner contre vous ? De penser que vous leur avait volontairement menti ? S'inquiéta Harry.

Même si Severus savait maintenant que l'inquiétude du jeune homme était réelle, cela le surprenait toujours autant... tout en lui faisant plaisir. Harry observa son enseignant. Ce dernier semblait chercher ses mots. Il le vit finalement ouvrit la bouche :

\- En effet, c'est moi qui leur aie fourni cette information sur ordre de Dumbledore. Par contre... vous partirez bien ce soir, dit finalement Severus en sentant le pire arriver.

\- Comment c'est possible vu que je suis déjà... là, finit par dire Harry.

Il se leva d'un bond.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous prévoyez de faire au juste ?

Severus aurait largement préféré être ailleurs en ce moment, mais encore une fois, il devait obéir aux ordres.

\- Ce soir, des membres de l'ordre se rendront chez vous, comme s'ils venaient vous chercher et repartiront peu après comme s'ils vous escortaient.

\- Oui, mais je n'y serais pas...

\- Bien sûr que vous y serez.

D'un geste de la main, Severus leva sa baguette.

\- Aïe ! S'écria Harry alors qu'il sentait qu'on lui arrachait des cheveux.

Severus les glissa dans un flacon avant d'appeler un elfe qui repartit aussitôt.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous...

Une lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

\- Du polynectar... murmura faiblement Harry comprenant enfin.

Avec cette potion il serait bien là-bas sans y être. La panique se lisait désormais sur son visage alors que Severus sentait un mal de tête l'envahir peu à peu.

\- Comment avez vous pu m'emmener sans même me prévenir que...

\- Vous ne seriez pas venu autrement.

\- Évidemment que je ne serais pas venu ! Encore une fois des gens vont être en danger par ma faute et vous espériez que je me taise ?

\- Potter, ils savent ce qu'ils font alors faites leur confiance, lui fit remarquer Severus.

\- Peut-être mais ils vont devoir affronter des mangemorts ! Et puis, qui va aller chez moi ce soir ? Qui ? Demanda soudainement Harry.

Nouveau soupir de la part de Severus qui se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Tonks, Maugrey, Kingsley, Bill, Hagrid... commença Severus.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et continua :

\- Miss Delacour, MM Weasley et Miss Granger, conclut Severus en fermant les yeux.

\- Hermione et Fleur...? Et quels Weasley au juste ? Demanda Harry d'une voix faible.

\- Les jumeaux ainsi que Ronald, répondit tranquillement Severus.

Le professeur de potions savait que le calme apparent de son élève n'allait certainement pas durer bien longtemps et il le comprenait parfaitement. Comment aurait-il pu rester calme alors que ses amis allaient devoir faire face, dans quelques heures, à des mangemorts prêts à tout ?


	3. Piège

_**Salut tout le monde !  
**_

 ** _Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Je suis contente de voir que ce début plaît et j'espère que ça durera. J'attends toujours avec impatience vos commentaires et ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir, alors lâchez-vous ! ^^  
_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°3 : Piège**_

Harry sentait la colère et la peur lui tordre les entrailles. Severus voyait bien que ce dernier faisait tout pour garder son calme, ce qu'il apprécia. Pourtant, Harry finit par dire :

\- Et c'était l'idée de qui tout ça ? Envoyer mes amis face aux mangemorts !

\- Le transfert, le polynectar ainsi que le fait de ne rien vous dire est une idée du professeur Dumbledore. Après, reprit Severus élevant un peu la voix en voyant que son élève était prêt à rétorquer, tout le monde a été volontaire pour faire partie du plan. Personne n'a été forcé d'y participer.

Severus savait bien que ce n'était pas ça qui calmerait Harry, mais il devait pourtant le lui faire savoir.

\- Ils font cela en pleine connaissance de cause.

\- Et vous croyez que je vais accepter ça sans rien dire ? Rétorqua Harry un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

\- Non, bien sûr. Tout le monde savait que vous seriez contre, d'où votre présence ici et non au Terrier.

\- Vous m'enfermez ici, c'est ça ? Comprit Harry trop tard.

\- Exactement, conclut Severus.

\- Et vous êtes là pour jouer les baby-sitter ? Se moqua Harry.

\- Même si le terme employé ne me plaît que moyennement, c'est bien ça... Enfin, en partie.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je fais parti des mangemorts qui participeront à l'attaque de ce soir.

\- Alors je resterai là, tout seul ? Vous pensez vraiment que je vais rester sans bouger ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je vous connais Potter, répondit Severus avec sarcasme. Mais ne vous en faites pas pour si peu, je sais avec certitude que le moment venu vous n'apparaîtrez pas au moment le plus important.

\- Et comment ? Demanda Harry.

\- Vous verrez le moment venu. Pour l'instant, je dois prévenir le directeur que vous êtes bien arrivé.

Severus quitta la pièce laissant Harry fulminant de colère. Ses amis étaient en danger par sa faute et lui, pendant ce temps, il devrait rester en retrait ? Sans rien faire ? C'était mal le connaître !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus revint dans la pièce, reprenant place dans le fauteuil où il était installé un peu plus tôt. Il s'empara d'un livre. Il avait à peine commencé à le lire, qu'il quitta ce dernier du regard et dit alors :

\- J'ai envoyé votre valise au Terrier. Vous irez dès la fin de la mission de ce soir.

À peine avait-il fini de prononcer ses mots qu'il replongeait son nez dans le livre. Harry le regarda de longues minutes espérant un mouvement de sa part, mais rien. Il se rassit à son tour. Il observa la salle, se rappelant les moments passés avec Sirius. Si peu en soit... Il sembla chercher quelque chose... Il se tourna finalement vers son enseignant :

\- Où est Remus ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Rogue arrêta sa lecture mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Après de longues secondes, Severus finit par répondre :

\- Je pense que le directeur vous en parlera lui-même quand il vous verra.

\- Quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit brièvement Severus.

\- Et puis pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas me le dire vous-même ?

\- Je n'en ai pas reçu l'ordre tout simplement, répondit l'enseignant, le regard toujours sur les pages de son livre qu'il ne lisait pourtant plus.

Pourquoi serait-ce encore à lui de lui annoncer une telle nouvelle ? Il avait déjà réussi à éviter une colère de Potter quand il lui avait annoncé les risques que prenaient ses amis, il n'allait pas en plus lui annoncer que...

\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, c'est ça ? Demanda faiblement Harry espérant que son professeur le rassure.

Il n'y avait aucune colère ni aucun reproche dans la voix d'Harry. Pour Severus, cela ressemblait plus à une supplique qu'autre chose. Il savait que tôt ou tard Harry apprendrait la vérité. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Même si Harry lui semblait bien moins fragile qu'il y a un an, il ne rejetait pas pour autant une rechute. Il devait être prudent encore un peu mais... ne pouvait pas non plus le protéger de tout.

\- Saviez-vous qu'il était parti en mission le jour même du banquet de fin d'année ? Demanda Severus en ancrant son regard dans celui d'Harry.

Ce dernier hocha faiblement la tête, s'attendant au pire.

\- Nous n'avons plus de nouvelle de lui depuis, finit par expliquer Severus dans un souffle.

Harry blêmit légèrement avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de demander dans un murmure :

\- Les mangemorts ?

Severus hocha légèrement la tête, lui donnant raison.

\- Et vous, vous savez ce qu'il lui ait arrivé ? Je veux dire après tout vous êtes... enfin...

\- Aussi un mangemort ? Demanda Severus avec mépris.

Harry n'osa pas dire oui, sachant qu'en fait il était un espion et qu'il n'était plus à considérer comme tel.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore est au courant de ce qu'il en est alors...  
\- S'il vous plaît... le supplia Harry. J'ai besoin de savoir.

Severus observa le jeune homme. Hésitant entre repousser l'inévitable et lui dire l'horrible vérité, il fit pourtant rapidement son choix.

\- Il a bien été emmené par un des mangemorts, mais ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe de cette affaire.

\- Qui ? Demanda Harry la peur au ventre.

\- Lucius Malefoy, lui dit le professeur Rogue.

\- Vous ne savez rien d'autre alors ? Demanda Harry qui sentait le désespoir le gagner peu à peu.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles il était encore en vie. Et honnêtement je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, lui fit remarquer Severus.

Harry, qui s'était relevé, se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

\- Je vois... murmura-t-il péniblement alors qu'il devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler

\- Je suppose que vous ne pouviez rien faire pour lui... remarqua Harry plus pour lui-même que pour son enseignant.

Severus ne sut quoi faire pour aider son élève. Au final il n'ajouta rien d'autre que :

\- Vous savez très bien que vous n'y êtes pour rien, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Harry ne sembla pas réagir à ces mots mais son enseignant savait qu'il les avait entendus et c'était le principal à ses yeux.

Harry savait que son enseignant disait vrai mais une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Il n'avait qu'une envie, ne plus se sentir seul, ne plus avoir mal ou peur... Inconsciemment il repensa au patronus de son professeur de potions et à la douce chaleur qu'il avait ressenti. Si seulement il pouvait de nouveau la ressentir. Ce doux espoir, ce morceau de douceur, cet instant de sérénité... Il se souvenait avoir ressenti la même chose quand son enseignant l'avait prit dans ses bras. Une étreinte puissante et rassurante à la fois. Il leva son regard vers son professeur, souhaitant de nouveau pouvoir se réfugier au creux de ses bras.

Sentant le regard persistant du jeune homme sur lui, Severus finit par lever un regard interrogatif vers ce dernier.

\- Oui ? Finit-il par dire.

\- Je... commença Harry avant s'interrompre.

Severus se doutait de ce que désirait son élève. Il reconnaissait parfaitement ce regard suppliant auquel il avait du mal à résister.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça, dit finalement Severus, alors épargnez vous ce regret.

\- Vous vous trompez, je ne le regretterai pas.

Severus s'aventurait sur une pente glissante. Harry se leva finalement sans détacher les yeux de son enseignant. Il se rapprocha de son fauteuil avant de poser un genou sur ce dernier, entre les jambes de son professeur. Il baissa finalement son visage vers celui de Rogue sans que celui-ci n'ait fait le moindre geste.

\- Si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser m'utiliser comme bon vous semble juste pour vous remonter le moral, vous vous trompez amèrement Potter, lui dit Severus alors que leurs visages n'étaient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres à peine.

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour me remonter le moral ! S'indigna Harry.

\- Pourtant vous ne le faites que quand vous avez besoin, comment dire... d'un peu de compagnie ? Se permit de dire Severus pas vraiment sûr du choix de ses mots.

Harry, lui, parut surpris mais surtout blessé.

\- C'est faux. Complètement faux ! Répéta Harry. Je vous aime... vraiment.

Voyant que le jeune homme avait vraiment l'air blessé par ses paroles, Severus pensa à s'excuser. Mais n'était-il pas mieux qu'Harry jette son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ça, ajouta finalement Harry en posant son front sur celui de son enseignant. Non, pas le droit de le penser non plus.

\- J'ai tous les droits Potter, répondit Severus sans pourtant bouger, sachez-le.

Il posa finalement les mains sur les hanches d'Harry avant de le faire reculer et de se lever.

\- Je vais voir si quelqu'un peut venir me remplacer, dit Severus en s'éloignant.

\- Non, dit Harry avant de lui attraper le poignet. Ne partez pas ! Je ne tenterai rien d'autre alors... alors restez. J'ai juste besoin de vous. Seulement de vous.

C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un avait besoin de lui, encore plus à ce point. Il sentait bien que le jeune homme ne mentait pas, qu'il ressentait vraiment le besoin de sa présence et ça le touchait profondément.

\- Vous penseriez la même chose si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui vous avez soutenu tout au long de l'année passée, lui fit alors remarquer Severus.

Ces paroles choquèrent Harry. Lui-même y avait déjà pensé, se demandant ce qui se serait passé si ce n'était pas à Rogue qu'il s'était confié. La peur que ce soit vrai serra son cœur. Il ne voulait pas imaginer un monde où il ne ressentirait rien pour le maître des potions. Severus tenta de se dégager mais Harry tint bon et refusa de le lâcher.

\- Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de vous pour votre gentillesse légendaire, dit alors Harry.

Il leva les yeux vers son enseignant et ajouta :

\- Vous n'avez qu'à vérifier, mais je vous aime depuis un moment déjà, même si je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte moi-même, lui dit Harry sur un ton de défi.

Devant le regard si déterminé du jeune homme, il sut qu'il disait vrai sans même avoir besoin de vérifier ses dires. Du coup, cela rendait les choses plus compliquées pour lui.

\- Je vous crois Potter, pas besoin de me regarder ainsi, dit finalement Severus dans un soupir. Mais cela ne changera rien à mes propos ou à ma décision, lui dit une nouvelle fois le maître des potions.

\- Je vous ferai changer d'avis. Mais pour le moment, reprit Harry empêchant ainsi son enseignant de parler, si on allait se rasseoir ?

Harry reprit place dans le canapé et quelques secondes après Severus retourna s'installer sur le fauteuil, livre en main.

\- Quand aura lieu le transfert ? Demanda innocemment Harry.

\- Vers vingt-et-une heures, répondit Severus sans lever les yeux de son livre.

\- Et vous restez jusqu'à quand ? Demanda ensuite le jeune homme.

\- Tout dépendra de l'heure à laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres fera appel à moi. Vers les Vingt heures je présume, dit l'enseignant.

\- Et qui viendra garder un œil sur moi ?

\- Vous verrez en tant voulu, répondit nonchalamment Severus.

Les heures commencèrent à passer lentement. Harry déjeuna seul pendant que son enseignant prenait un nouveau livre. L'après-midi commença à passer sans qu'Harry ne puisse avoir des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Rogue ne bougea pas de son fauteuil jusqu'au moment où il leva soudainement la tête. Un peu comme un signal, Harry regarda l'heure : 19 H 37. Une fois son professeur sur pieds, Harry fit de même. Severus reposa son livre sur la table avant de sortir sa baguette. Il se tourna vers Harry et dit alors :

\- Ne vous en faites pas Potter, j'affronterai vos reproches le moment venu, dit Rogue.

Le temps qu'Harry comprenne ce qui se passait, Severus avait déjà pointé sa baguette sur lui et un sortilège le touchait en pleine poitrine. Il tomba alors, son professeur de potions le rattrapa dans sa chute. Il l'allongea sur le canapé avant de caresser tendrement le visage endormi d'Harry, du dos de la main. Il se redressa finalement avant de quitter la pièce ainsi que le Square Grimmaurd. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas, qu'il disparaissait dans un tourbillonnement de cape.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Quand Harry revint à lui, il remarqua que la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre la plus totale. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé : Rogue avait utilisé sa magie pour l'endormir et ainsi le garder à l'écart. Il consulta rapidement sa montre pour savoir où en était le transfert. 23 H 42... Il se doutait que tout le monde devait être revenu mais dans ce cas, pourquoi personne n'était venu le rechercher ? S'était-il passé quelque chose de grave ? Le professeur Rogue avait-il eu un problème ? Combien de temps encore devrait-il rester ici, sans aucune nouvelle de ses amis ? Il commença à sentir la panique le gagner et se précipita vers la sortie. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de la porte d'entrée, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. Il leva immédiatement sa baguette sur l'intrus mais la baissa bien rapidement quand il vit des cheveux turquoise apparaître devant lui.

Nymphadora Tonks entra dans le couloir, sa baguette elle aussi en main.

\- Ah, Harry ! Je venais justement te chercher, dit-elle d'une voix grave.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda précipitamment Harry à la jeune femme.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je dois te ramener tout de suite, pas le temps de discuter je suis pressée. Je suppose que tu sauras tout une fois arrivé.

Elle entraîna le jeune homme à sa suite, sortant de la maison. Un vent froid lui fouetta le visage alors qu'il se sentait de nouveau tiré en avant au moment où Tonks transplana. Il reconnu immédiatement l'endroit où il venait d'atterrir et, alors que ses yeux s'habituaient peu à peu à la pénombre, il sentit deux bras venir s'enrouler autour de lui et la voix d'Hermione s'élever dans le silence de la nuit :

\- Harry, enfin tu es là ! Remarqua-t-elle.

\- Je dois y aller, dit simplement Nymphadora avant de transplaner de nouveau.

Hermione prit Harry par la main avant de l'entraîner vers la maison. La porte était grande ouverte et une certaine agitation parvint jusqu'aux oreilles du jeune homme. Il entra finalement dans la maisonnée. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Comme ils étaient tous agglutinés près du canapé, Harry mis du temps à voir ce qui se passait. Il s'approcha lentement du petit groupe avant de voir George allongé sur ledit canapé, un bandage autour de la tête. Il avait beau être pâle, cela ne l'empêchait pas de sourire.

\- Yo Harry. La forme ? Demanda George.

\- Oui, répondit Harry hésitant. Et toi ? Dit-il en montrant son bandage.

Mrs Weasley s'essuya les yeux alors qu'un silence pesant tombait sur la pièce. Harry n'avait pas besoin de confirmation pour comprendre que la blessure de George était due à la mission. Mission dont il avait été écarté sans même que l'on demande son avis.

\- Je suis désolé, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Harry chéri, lui dit alors Molly en se relevant.

Elle le prit quelques instants dans ses bras avant de le relâcher. Elle ancra son regard dans le sien, avant de reprendre :

\- Tu ne dois plus te sentir responsable. Et puis il est en vie lui, c'est le plus important, non ?

Harry tenta de sourire faiblement avant de froncer les sourcils et de dire.

\- Il est en vie lui ?

Harry vit Mrs Weasley détourner les yeux. Il chercha le regard des autres mais personne ne semblait vouloir croiser son regard. Il se tourna finalement vers Hermione.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?

C'est finalement Bill qui prit la parole alors que Fleur se serrait un peu plus contre lui.

\- Fol Œil est mort, dit-il dans un murmure.

Harry regarda un à un les visages des personnes présentes dans la pièce avant de comprendre que c'était bien la vérité. Fol Œil, auror de talent, celui qui avait survécu à tant de combats était finalement tombé.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé au juste ? Demanda calmement Harry.

\- Il se fait tard, vous devriez penser à vous coucher, dit soudainement Mrs Wesley.

Harry se tourna vers elle, voulant lui dire qu'il n'était pas fatigué, qu'il voulait et devait savoir. Il ne voulait plus être laissé de côté. C'est pourtant Mr Weasley qui vint se poster devant lui.

\- La soirée a été longue pour tout le monde Harry. Laisse-les se reposer un peu, ils l'ont mérités, tu ne crois pas ? Demanda Arthur.

Harry finit par hocher la tête. Hermione et Ron l'entraînèrent avec eux alors que Ginny prenait aussi la direction de sa chambre. Pourtant, parvenue à l'étage, Hermione n'alla pas avec la jeune fille, mais bien avec Harry et Ron.

\- On va tout t'expliquer, mais pas de bruit, lui chuchota Hermione.

Ils entrèrent finalement tous les trois dans la chambre de Ron avant de prendre place. Ron s'installa avec Hermione sur son lit alors qu'Harry s'installait sur le lit qui lui était réservé.

\- Bien, commençons... dit Hermione en prenant une profonde inspiration.


	4. Un instant de bonheur

_**Salut tout le monde !  
**_

 ** _Je me dépêche de poster ce chapitre avant de ne plus avoir le temps de le faire. Je ne voudrais pas faillir à ma promesse de poster un chapitre tous les jeudi ! Encore merci à ceux/celles qui me suivent !  
_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n°4 : Un instant de bonheur**

\- Bien, commençons... dit Hermione en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Harry ancra son regard dans celui de son amie alors qu'elle commençait enfin son récit.

\- Nous sommes arrivés chez toi vers vingt heures trente, le temps de voir que tout était en ordre et de vérifier que tout était prêt, commença la jeune femme. Nous nous sommes répartis en groupes de deux. Hagrid et Ron devaient partir sur la moto d'Hagrid. Maugrey avec Fred, Kingsley avec George. Eux, ils devaient partir en balai. Enfin, Bill avec Fleur et Tonks et moi on était sur des sombrals. Maugrey nous a donné du polynectar, continua la jeune femme, ainsi que des vêtements à la bonne taille.

Elle fit une petite pause de quelques secondes. Elle savait que la suite, ne plairait pas au jeune homme.

\- Nous sommes sortis, chacun avec son partenaire, et nous avons décollé à vingt-et-une heures précise. Nous sommes tous partis dans une direction différente. Je sais que pour ma part, on devait se rendre chez les parents de Tonks. Nous avions à peine fait quelques mètres que deux groupes de deux mangemorts sont apparus devant nous, sur des balais. Tonks a tenté de les distancer sans y parvenir. Quand ils ont commencés à jeter des sorts, j'ai sorti ma baguette et fait de même. Je voyais bien de loin des lumières, un peu comme des feux d'artifices. Et j'ai deviné que les autres aussi devaient être attaqués. Des cris me parvenaient faiblement, continua Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

Ron passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione. Elle reprit son souffle et poursuivit :

\- Quelques sortilèges sont passés tous près de nous mais aucun ne nous a atteint. J'ai finalement réussi à toucher un des mangemorts d'un stupéfix et Tonks a en touché un de l'autre groupe avec son maléfice d'entrave. Je ne sais pas comment on a fait, mais on a réussi à les semer. En fait, ils ont brusquement disparu, expliqua Hermione.

\- Disparu ? Répéta Harry.

\- Oui, mais je pense que c'est parce que nous étions désormais dans le rayon d'action des sortilèges de protection qui entouraient la maison des parents de Tonks. Je ne vois que ça. Une fois arrivé, on a utilisé un portoloin pour revenir ici. Nous étions les premiers à rentrer. Mrs Weasley semblait nous attendre. Elle nous a fait entrer en attendant les autres. C'est finalement Bill et Fleur qui sont arrivés en deuxième, ce qui a inquiété Mrs Weasley.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Harry.

\- En fait, dit Ron, c'était moi et Hagrid qui étions censé arriver en deuxième, mais on a loupé notre portoloin. Les mangemorts nous ont aussi rattrapés et on peut pas dire que la moto allait très vite. Hagrid a bien appuyé sur un bouton que mon père avait ajouté, mais c'était plus dangereux qu'autre chose.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

\- En fait, ça faisait cracher du feu par derrière, mais le side-car a commencé à se détacher de la moto. Heureusement que je me souvenais du sort de lévitation ! Ajouta Ron. J'ai finalement finit derrière Hagrid et je peux te dire qu'il en prend de la place, tenta Ron en souriant. Nous sommes finalement arrivés en dernier. J'ai cru que ma mère allait m'étouffer tellement elle me serrait fort dans ses bras. En entrant, c'est là que j'ai vu George... mais je ne sais rien sinon pour Fol Œil.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Si tu es arrivée en premier tu les as vus revenir, ils ont dit...

Elle hocha faiblement la tête.

\- Peu après notre arrivée, le portoloin de Ron et Hagrid est apparu. Tonks a essayé de rassurer Mrs Weasley et l'a emmené dedans. Je suis restée dehors et une dizaine de minutes plus tard un flash m'a éblouit. J'ai vu Kingsley et Fred portant George. De ce que je sais, les deux groupes n'étaient pas loin l'un de l'autre et quand Kingsley a vu Fol Œil tomber de son balai. Il a fait demi-tour pour les rejoindre. C'est là qu'ils ont vu la blessure de George...

\- Mais comment tout ça a put arriver ! C'est de Fol Œil qu'on parle ! S'écria presque Harry.

\- Chut ! Je sais, mais parle moins fort s'il te plaît.

\- Je vais te dire ce que je sais, mais ça risque de ne pas te plaire. Le professeur Rogue serait le responsable de la blessure de George.

\- N'importe quoi...

\- Kingsley a vu la capuche de Rogue tomber et a ainsi pu voir son visage. Il a dit qu'un sort lancé par Rogue a atteint le balai de Fol Œil et Fred et que, peu après, il est tombé.

\- Il devait... jouer son rôle, tenta Harry ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Au point de le tuer ? Répondit Ron sur un ton sarcastique. Je sais que tu lui fais confiance mais qui te dit qu'il ne t'a pas juste berné ?

\- Non, j'en suis sûr. Tu ne sais pas ce que je sais... Tu ne peux pas comprendre, dit faiblement Harry à son ami.

\- George a été installé sur le canapé et Mrs Weasley a commencé à soigner sa blessure, même s'il ne retrouvera jamais son oreille, sa blessure étant dû à un maléfice, expliqua Hermione. Encore une dizaine de minutes plus tard Ron et Hagrid arrivaient. Tonks a voulu venir te chercher. On commençait à tous s'inquiéter pour toi. Ron et moi avions entendu que c'était Rogue qui était venu te chercher, du coup...

\- Je ne risquais absolument rien avec lui.

\- Par contre, on pensait que tu chercherais à t'enfuir pour nous empêcher d'y aller, lui fit alors remarquer Ron.

\- Rogue a passé la journée avec moi... Je pensais partir quand son remplaçant serait venu mais il a utilisé la magie pour m'endormir avant que je ne m'en rende compte. Si j'avais pu je serais venu, évidemment. Comme si j'avais pu être d'accord avec ce plan ! Dit Harry le plus bas possible pour ne pas alerter Mrs Weasley.

\- Ça te ressemble déjà plus, dit Ron en souriant.

\- Maintenant que tu sais tout, on pourrait peut-être se coucher ? Remarqua Hermione. Cette soirée m'a vraiment fatiguée, dit Hermione en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Oui, je vous ai assez retenu.

Ron raccompagna la jeune femme jusqu'à sa chambre avant de revenir et de se coucher à son tour. Harry se glissa sous les draps, repensant à tout ce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, une chose qui lui tenait à cœur : voir Rogue pour avoir des explications. Et puis, le professeur Rogue n'avait-il pas dit qu'il affronterait ses reproches le moment venu ?

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain, un silence de plomb l'accueillit. Il descendit lentement, laissant Ron continuer à dormir. Il trouva Hermione et Ginny prenant leur petit-déjeuner. À peine avait-il fait son entrée que Ginny quittait la pièce. Il n'y prêta pas attention et prit place en face de son amie. Elle lui servit une tasse de café avant de reprendre sa tartine.

\- Des nouvelles ? Demanda Harry.

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Ils n'ont toujours pas retrouvé le corps de... Maugrey, souffla-t-elle. J'ai entendu dire que Tonks et Bill l'avaient cherché durant une bonne partie de la nuit.

\- Et Kingsley ?

\- Partit à son travail. C'est lui qui protège le premier ministre moldu, lui expliqua Hermione devant l'incompréhension du jeune homme.

Mrs Weasley arriva peu après. Elle le serra un moment dans ses bras, mais Harry n'aurait su dire si c'était pour le consoler lui ou plus pour elle-même.

\- Comment va George ? Demanda finalement Harry en reprenant place.

\- Grâce au ciel, il s'en remettra. Merci de t'en inquiéter Harry, répondit Mrs Weasley en souriant faiblement.

Harry observa la mère de Ron retourner dans le jardin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Demanda Harry.

\- Elle nettoie tout. Pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur, ajouta Hermione.

\- Oh, c'est vrai.

\- Oui, en plus les parents de fleur, ainsi que sa sœur, devraient arriver dans quelques jours. Elle tient à ce que tout soit parfait pour le jour J, lui expliqua Hermione. On risque même d'avoir du boulot pendant les prochains jours.

Harry continua son repas. Il ne savait pas à qui il devait demander pour avoir une entrevue avec son professeur de potions. Sachant que, aux yeux de tous, Rogue n'était qu'un mangemort, il avait du mal à se décider à demander. Ron les rejoignit finalement, prenant place aux côtés d'Hermione. Après de longues minutes de silence, Ron demanda :

\- Vous croyez que Lupin sera toujours notre professeur de DCFM l'année prochaine ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne le serait plus, remarqua Hermione.

Devant le regard étonné d'Harry, Hermione ajouta :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Demanda Harry à voix basse.

\- Au courant de quoi ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

\- Il... il s'est fait enlever par les mangemorts, répondit faiblement Harry.

Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, alors que Ron reposait sa fourchette. Il leur dit finalement le peu qu'il savait. Alors qu'Hermione allait parler, la mère de Ron revint.

\- Si vous avez fini, Hermione tu vas aider Ginny à ranger la chambre qui sera pour les parents de Fleur, et vous Harry et Ron, vous allez aider pour le jardin.

Les jours passèrent bien rapidement, alors que Harry et Hermione aidaient la petite famille Weasley à tout mettre en ordre. Finalement les parents de Fleur firent leur apparition sans qu'Harry n'ai encore eu l'opportunité de revoir son professeur de potions. Il avait bien pensé utiliser l'adresse qu'il lui avait donné en cas d'urgence mais il n'était pas sûr que son enseignant considérerait cela comme une urgence. Avec tout les préparatifs pour le mariage, l'anniversaire d'Harry, ainsi que sa majorité, passèrent quasiment inaperçus. Un repas fut bien organisé, mais tout se passa dans le calme. Harry reçu cette fois-ci une montre et non les habituels cadeaux. Hermione ne changea pas et lui offrit un nouveau livre tout comme Ron. Il eut évidemment droit à des spécialités de Fred et George, spécialement conçues pour lui. Maintenant qu'il était enfin libéré de la trace, Harry était libre d'utiliser la magie à sa guise, même s'il ne l'utilisait pas pour tout et n'importe quoi, Mrs Weasley surveillant tout cela de près.

Le jour J arriva finalement et alors que trois heures sonnaient, Harry, Ron et les jumeaux attendaient, près du chapiteau blanc qui avait été installé pour l'occasion, l'arrivée des invités.

Sur ordre de Dumbledore, et pour plus de prudence, Harry avait été obligé de prendre du polynectar, et ressemblait désormais à un membre de la famille Weasley avec les cheveux roux qu'il arborait. Au fur et à mesure que les invités arrivaient, ils emmenaient ceux-ci à leur place. C'étaient un drôle de défilé qui passait sous ses yeux, avec des robes plus colorées les unes que les autres. Aux invités, se mélangeaient les serveurs et serveuses réservés pour l'occasion. Harry vit quelques visages familiers dont Tonks qui était blonde pour l'occasion. Fred et George s'étaient précipités dès l'arrivée des membres de la famille de Fleur, composée évidemment de vélanes. Ron avait pensé y aller aussi, mais ce dernier pensa aux remontrances qu'il aurait de la part d'Hermione. Il accompagna plutôt des collègues de son père, laissant Harry seul sous le soleil de plomb. En dehors de la horde d'Hagrid qui venait de détruire plusieurs sièges, tout semblait se dérouler comme prévu.

Quand Harry retrouva Ron à l'entrée du chapiteau, il vit arriver un homme à l'allure étrange dans une robe d'un jaune vif, un pendentif tout aussi étrange accroché à une chaîne. Harry y jeta un rapide coup d'œil et découvrit ce qui ressemblait à un œil triangulaire luisant au bout d'une chaîne d'or. Harry regarda autour, mais ne vit pas Luna.

\- Elle s'est attardée dans un petit champ non loin, leur expliqua Xenophilius Lovegood.

Cette dernière apparue finalement au bout de longues minutes. Elle salua Harry, qu'elle reconnu sans que le concerné ne comprenne comment, et Ron, avant de prendre place près de son père qui était lui-même en pleine discussion avec une connaissance. Harry laissa Ron emmener sa tante Muriel à sa place. Entendant les reproches de celle-ci, il préféra ne pas trop s'en approcher. Ron le rejoignit finalement au moment où un nouveau groupe de sorciers faisait son apparition.

\- Ça n'en finira jamais ma parole ! Maugréa Ron avant de partir au devant des invités.

Harry sourit faiblement avant de jeter un œil dans le chapiteau qui se remplissait petit à petit. Peu après, Fred et George firent leur retour.

\- Il est temps de s'asseoir, leur fit remarquer Fred avant de s'avancer vers sa place.

Les trois autres firent de même. L'attente se faisait de plus en plus longue, mais un silence tomba parmi les invités quand une musique retentie finalement. Tous les invités se tournèrent évidemment vers l'entrée du chapiteau alors que Bill et Charlie s'étaient levés de leurs places. Peu après, Fleur fit enfin son apparition au bras de son père. Fleur portait une robe plutôt simple, mais rien ne l'empêchait pourtant d'illuminer la pièce de son doux sourire. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, semblaient même briller comme jamais. La cérémonie pouvait commencer...

.

La soirée ne faisait que commencer, mais Harry se sentait déjà fatigué par toute cette foule. Finalement, Harry chercha à s'éclipser. Il vit en passant Ron et Hermione danser, non loin des jeunes mariés. Il profita de son anonymat pour partir discrètement, s'éloignant de la foule. Il s'installa sous un arbre, à l'abri des regards. De plus, il était en grande partie masqué par l'ombre de la nuit qui commençait à tomber. Alors qu'il avait le regard perdu dans le vague, Harry entendit un craquement non loin. Il se redressa rapidement cherchant d'où pouvait provenir ce bruit, mais la musique l'empêchait de bien identifier l'origine du bruit. Il se leva finalement, baguette en main et commença à faire un petit tour quand :

\- Ça vous amuse vraiment de partir vous balader la nuit.

Harry s'arrêta de respirer en reconnaissant la voix froide et dure de son professeur de potions. Il se retourna vivement dans la direction d'où elle provenait. La première chose que Severus vit, se fut l'immense sourire d'Harry, avant de voir le soulagement apparaître sur son visage.

\- Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ? Demanda Harry toujours sous l'effet du polynectar.

\- Il n'y a que vous pour être assez idiot et partir vous balader ainsi...

\- Professeur je voudrais savoir...

Severus leva sa main, intimant ainsi le silence au jeune homme.

\- Je me doute que vous avez beaucoup de questions, mais sachez que je n'ai fait qu'obéir. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir.

\- Je m'en doute mais... Comment Maugrey a-t-il pu... commença Harry.

\- C'était soit lui soit Mr Weasley. J'ai du faire un choix, je ne pouvais pas protéger les deux en même temps, dit simplement Rogue.

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il cherchait à se justifier, mais Severus voulait tout de même qu'Harry sache la vérité le concernant.

\- Comment vous avez fait ?

\- J'ai juste dévié la trajectoire du balai, même si cela n'a pas empêché un autre sort d'atteindre Mr Weasley. Mais bon, il est en vie et je suppose que c'est ce qui importe pour tout le monde, ajouta Rogue.

\- Tout le monde pense que c'est vous qui avez tué Maugrey, dit Harry à voix basse.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, répondit Severus l'air de rien.

\- Et ça ne vous fait rien ? S'étonna Harry.

\- De quoi ? Que tout le monde me considère comme un traître ? Non, cela ne me fait rien. Je me fiche de l'avis des autres, dit Rogue avec dédain.

Harry savait qu'à sa place il ne pourrait qu'être touché. Après tout, c'était lui qui prenait tous les risques et c'était lui que tout le monde traitait comme la peste. Pour Harry, son enseignant ne pouvait pas ne rien ressentir...

\- Moi, je crois en vous, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry à voix basse.

Il voulait au moins que son professeur sache qu'il était là pour lui, même si ce n'était sûrement pas ça qui allait remonter le moral de ce dernier. Il vit pourtant une étrange lueur briller dans les yeux noirs de son enseignant.

\- Merci Potter, dit finalement Severus.

\- Au fait, que faites vous-là ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je passais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien.

Harry n'aurait sut dire pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que son professeur cachait quelque chose. Alors qu'il allait parler de nouveau, des pas se firent entendre dans leur direction.

\- Harry, on te trouve enfin. Qu'est-ce que... commença Ron en voyant la présence de son professeur de potions.

Harry voyait bien que Ron mourrait d'envie de lui dire de partir. Hermione, elle, semblait en pleine réflexion. Elle fut la première à parler :

\- Bonsoir professeur.

Severus ne dit et ne fit rien. La jeune femme se tourna finalement vers Harry et ajouta :

\- Tu ferais mieux de revenir avec nous. Là où il y a du monde, ajouta-t-elle tout en jetant un regard vers son professeur.

\- Craignez-vous que Potter ne soit en danger avec moi Miss Granger ? Demanda Severus d'une voix cassante.

Hermione ne sut quoi dire. Elle vit pourtant Harry se placer devant Severus avant de dire.

\- C'est bon, je suis très bien ici.

Il était dur de dire qui des trois autres personnes présentes étaient la plus surprise par les paroles du jeune homme.

Alors qu'Hermione allait répondre, une lueur argentée passa devant eux avant de se rendre là où se trouvait tous les invités. Une voix lente, forte et profonde retentit jusqu'à eux :

\- Le ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour a disparu. Ils arrivent !

Un calme sans précédent se fit entendre avant le début d'une grande agitation. Des sorciers et sorcières couraient en tout sens, baguette en main. Avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, des individus cagoulés sortirent de nul part, Les sortilèges de protection du Terrier avaient dû être brisé. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers l'endroit où le patronus était apparu, Harry sentit une main l'agripper avant de se sentir attiré par un fil invisible. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qui se passait, il se retrouva repoussé violemment à l'intérieur d'une maison. Il reconnu immédiatement le Square Grimmaurd. Alors qu'il allait hurler à son enseignant qu'il devait y retourner, Harry remarqua la présence de Ron et d'Hermione à ses côtés.


	5. Panique

_**Coucou tout le monde ^^  
**_

 ** _Encore une fois je poste tard, mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser d'avance mais jeudi prochain je ne pourrais pas poster. Je ne pourrais le faire que vendredi. J'espère que personne ne m'en voudra :(  
_**

 ** _Bien, voici le chapitre de la semaine :)_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n°5 : Panique**

Harry ancra son regard dans celui de Severus mais avant qu'il ait le temps de dire quoi que se soit, son professeur parla :

\- Avancez, dépêchez-vous.

Il poussa tout ce petit monde jusque dans le salon.

\- Asseyez-vous, ordonna Severus tout en refermant la porte derrière lui, comme s'il avait peur d'être dérangé par quelqu'un.

\- M'asseoir ? Des mangemorts ont débarqué chez moi et je devrais tranquillement m'asseoir? S'emporta Ron.

\- Je vous prierais de baisser d'un ton Mr Weasley, dit Severus tout en faisant face au jeune rouquin.

Ron lui lança un regard noir. Hermione s'interposa entre les deux hommes.

\- Ce n'est certainement pas comme ça que vous arriverez à le calmer professeur, dit froidement Hermione.

Elle fit asseoir son petit-ami avant de s'agenouiller devant ce dernier.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. Dès qu'ils pourront, je suis sûr qu'ils nous contacteront.

\- Oui, mais, ils étaient nombreux et avec l'effet de surprise... Hermione c'est ma famille qui était là-bas !

La panique était plus que visible sur le visage de Ron. Hermione et Harry étaient tout aussi inquiets mais pour rassurer un minimum leur ami, ils essayaient de cacher du mieux qu'ils pouvaient leur inquiétude.

\- La plupart des membres de l'Ordre étaient présents, se dit Ron, ça va aller. Oui, ça va aller pour eux. Et puis c'est Harry qu'il cherchait, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ron.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry pour voir sa réaction, mais ce dernier, lui, fit face à Severus.

\- C'est vraiment moi qu'ils voulaient, c'est-ça ?

\- Oui, c'est bien après vous qu'ils en avaient. D'où ma présence...

\- Vous saviez qu'ils allaient attaquer ? Demanda Ron en se relevant, faisant tomber Hermione.

\- Oui, même s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de ma présence. Ce qui est une chance pour vous.

\- Et s'ils apprennent que vous m'avez emmené en lieu sûr ? Demanda Harry inquiet pour son enseignant.

\- Comment le pourraient-ils ? Avez-vous l'intention de leur faire parvenir un message ? Demanda Severus sarcastique.

\- Non, bien sûr que non mais...

\- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Demanda faiblement Hermione.

\- Vos allez rester là jusqu'à ce que le calme revienne. Le directeur devrait lui-même venir vous voir, mais il va sûrement falloir attendre demain pour ça, expliqua Severus.

\- Heureusement que j'ai prit de quoi nous changer, dit alors Hermione. Ben quoi, ajouta-t-elle devant les regards étonnés de ses deux amis. Comme on ne sait jamais quand les mangemorts peuvent débarquer, je garde toujours un sac prêt avec le minimum nécessaire.

Elle montra son petit sac.

\- Dans ce... minuscule petit sac ? Demanda Ron sceptique.

\- J'ai utilisé un sortilège d'Extinction indétectable, expliqua Hermione.

\- Au moins une personne prête en cas d'urgence, remarqua Severus.

Hermione se tourna vers son professeur, ne sachant pas si c'était ou non un compliment. Elle préféra garder le silence.

\- Vous devriez aller vous reposer, la journée de demain risque de s'annoncer longue.

\- Comme si j'allais pouvoir dormir avec tout ça... marmonna Ron.

\- Vous restez ici professeur ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, c'est bien mon intention.

Tout comme Harry, il vit Ron et Hermione se tendre légèrement.

\- Je sais que les mangemorts ne peuvent accéder à cet endroit mais il est tout de même plus prudent que quelqu'un reste avec vous, ajouta Severus.

\- Et il faut que ce soit vous... professeur, ajouta Ron.

\- Ron, Hermione, vous me faites confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry en s'approchant de ses deux amis.

\- Oui, évidemment ! Répondit Hermione alors que Ron hochait la tête.

\- Alors faites moi confiance quand je vous dis que l'on ne risque rien même s'il reste.

Ron paraissait septique alors qu'Hermione semblait plus à même de le croire. Au moment même où Ron allait se plaindre un patronus argenté entra par la fenêtre. Une belette se leva sur ses pattes arrières avant de dire :

\- Famille saine et sauve, restez caché, ne répondez pas on est surveillé, dit la voix d'Arthur Weasley.

La tension sembla redescendre d'un cran alors que Ron laissait échapper un long soupir de soulagement.

\- Maintenant que vous avez la certitude que tout le monde va bien, reprit Severus, vous pouvez aller vous coucher.

\- Montons, dit finalement Hermione après de longues secondes de silence.

Elle entraîna Ron qu'elle tenait par la main, pendant qu'Harry la suivait. Il jeta un dernier regard à son enseignant qui lui fit signe de partir. Ce dernier prit place dans le fauteuil avant de se prendre la tête dans ses mains et de soupirer longuement.

Hermione entraîna ses amis jusqu'à l'étage, dans une pièce vide.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir toute seule alors... ça ne vous gênes pas qu'on dorment tout les trois ici ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Bien sûr que non. Et puis hors de question que je te laisse seule avec l'autre en bas ! Ajouta Ron.

Hermione fut très touchée par les paroles de son petit-ami. Elle sortit finalement trois sacs de couchage de son sac à main avant de donner des vêtements de rechange aux deux garçons. Ces derniers se changèrent rapidement avant de se glisser dans leurs sacs de couchage. Au moment où Harry allait faire de même, sa cicatrice le brûla tellement violemment qu'il ne put s'empêcher de crier alors que ses jambes le lâchaient. Il ferma les yeux sous le coup de la douleur, des larmes aux coins des yeux. Avant même que Ron ou Hermione aient le temps de faire quoique se soit, Severus entrait dans la pièce et se jetait littéralement sur Harry.

\- Potter, vous allez bien ?

Ce qui surprit le plus Hermione ne fut pas l'arrivée soudaine de leur professeur mais bien l'inquiétude qu'elle avait cru entendre dans la voix de ce dernier. De plus, il venait de relever le visage d'Harry vers le sien, avec des gestes doux... Elle avait l'impression de rêver.

\- Potter, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Severus tout en tenant Harry par les épaules.

\- Il est en colère... Très en colère, marmonna Harry alors que la douleur refusait obstinément de diminuer.

Harry s'agrippa maladroitement aux bras de Severus avant de poser son front sur l'épaule de ce dernier. C'est complètement sous le choc qu'Hermione vit son professeur laisser faire Harry. Il alla même jusqu'à poser maladroitement sa main sur sa tête. Sentant finalement le regard de Ron et d'Hermione sur lui, il ôta sa main avant de faire reculer Harry. Ce dernier respirait péniblement. Il tenta de se relever mais perdit l'équilibre, retombant dans les bras de son professeur. Il s'accrocha à ce dernier, enfouissant son visage dans ses vêtements.

\- Essayer de bloquer votre esprit Potter. Coupez ce lien !

\- J'essaie, articula péniblement Harry tout en serrant un peu plus ses mains.

Alors que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser et qu'il se demandait si la douleur n'allait pas le tuer, il sentit une main passer délicatement dans ses cheveux.

\- Concentrez vous sur autre chose Potter. Ne pensez qu'à vider votre esprit, lui dit doucement Severus.

Harry fit du mieux qu'il put, se concentrant uniquement sur la voix de son enseignant. Ce dernier put, peu à peu, sentir son élève se détendre légèrement. Il ne savait cependant pas si c'était Harry qui arrivait à reprendre le contrôle ou si c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait lui-même mit fin à cette connexion. Harry se laissa doucement aller, profitant simplement de la chaleur du corps de Severus contre le sien, de la douceur de ses caresses dans ses cheveux. Il avait même l'impression de sentir les battements du cœur de l'enseignant tout contre lui. Il respira profondément cette odeur enivrante que dégageait son enseignant et qui l'aida un peu plus à retrouver un semblant de calme.

Hermione était comme hypnotisée par cette étrange scène alors que Ron, lui, croyait rêver. Harry relâcha peu à peu les vêtements de son professeur qui l'écarta délicatement de lui.

\- Comment vous sentez vous Potter ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Severus.

\- Ma cicatrice me fait toujours mal mais c'est déjà plus supportable, marmonna Harry.

\- Vous pensez pouvoir dormir ? Lui demanda Severus.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne voudrais pas...

Harry n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase, Severus devina parfaitement la crainte du jeune homme. Ce dernier craignait en effet de faire de nouveaux cauchemars, ce qui était assez logique. Severus sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse et finit par ajouter :

\- Vous allez vous coucher et si vraiment ça ne va pas, je serais en bas, compris ? Demanda le professeur de potions.

Harry hocha faiblement la tête avant de se relever, aidé par son enseignant. Ce dernier fit de même avant de lâcher pour de bon le corps du jeune homme. Il sentait toujours le regard persistant des deux autres sur lui, mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Il commençait à s'éloigner, s'apprêtant ainsi à quitter la pièce, quand Harry ajouta :

\- Merci, dit simplement Harry.

Harry espérait bien que ses deux amis comprendraient ainsi qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance en leur enseignant, que ce dernier s'inquiétait réellement pour lui. Severus n'ajouta rien. Il referma la porte derrière lui avant de redescendre dans le petit salon où il se trouvait un peu avant.

Harry se tourna vers ses amis.

\- Désolé de vous avoir inquiété, mais ça va déjà mieux, dit-il en souriant faiblement.

\- Dis Harry, demanda Ron, c'était qui ça ?

\- Comment ça c'était qui ?

\- Ben oui, c'était certainement pas Rogue ! Ajouta Ron encore sous le choc.

\- Quand j'ai dis qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance, tu aurais dû me croire. J'espère que vous avez compris maintenant, il m'aide vraiment.

\- Mouais, répondit tout de même Ron. Bon on ferait mieux de dormir un peu. Je me demande quand même comment ça va se passer demain, ajouta-t-il dans un bâillement.

Harry se coucha finalement et peu après, les trois Gryffondors rejoignaient le pays des rêves. Severus passa quand à lui la nuit à veiller sur leur sommeil, guettant le moindre bruit suspect dans la maison.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut le premier réveillé alors qu'il était à peine neuf heures. Il descendit finalement sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas prendre le risque de réveiller les deux autres. Il croisa Severus alors que ce dernier sortait d'une des pièces du Square.

\- Tout va bien Potter ? Demanda immédiatement Severus.

\- Oui, répondit Harry tout en se retenant de bâiller.

\- Bien, j'ai reçu d'autres nouvelles cette nuit, Scrimgeour est porté disparu et c'est le bazar au ministère, raconta le professeur de potions tout en entrant dans le petit salon.

\- Et le professeur Dumbledore ? Demanda Harry.

\- Il devrait passer dans l'après-midi si tout se passe comme il le veut.

Alors qu'Harry allait ajouter quelque chose, Ron et Hermione firent leur apparition.

\- Harry, j'étais inquiète. Tu n'étais plus là quand on s'est réveillé ! Remarqua la jeune femme en ignorant complètement son professeur.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu m'arriver, répondit Harry. Je ne risque rien tant que je suis ici, leur rappela-t-il.

\- Oui, mais... Tu as déjà prit ton petit-déjeuner ? Préféra-t-elle demander, changeant ainsi de sujet.

\- Non, ça ne fais pas longtemps que je suis réveillé et puis je ne sais pas vraiment si il y a ce qu'il faut pour.

\- Ah non, moi je meurs de fin ! Remarqua Ron avant de se laisser tomber aux côtés d'Harry.

Harry se tourna vers leur enseignant espérant que celui-ci avait prévu quelque chose.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça Potter, il est hors de question que je joue au cuisinier pour vous, remarqua Severus d'une voix cassante. Et puis, n'avez-vous pas peur que je vous empoisonne ? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione.

\- Pas faux, maronna Ron tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Je ne vois qu'une solution dans ce cas, dit Harry en souriant.

Hermione et Ron lui sourirent à leur tour et, d'une même voix ils appelèrent :

\- Dobby !

Dans un craquement sonore l'elfe de maison fit son apparition dans la pièce. Il s'inclina tellement que son nez frôla le sol.

\- Harry Potter et ses amis m'ont appelé ?

\- Oui, c'est possible que tu nous prépares le petit-déjeuner pour... quatre ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers Severus.

\- Trois, rectifia le professeur Rogue.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit l'elfe de maison. Dobby s'y mets tout de suite et s'il n'est pas au goût d'Harry Potter, il s'attachera des pierres aux chevilles avant de se jeter dans un lac, expliqua Dobby.

\- Pas besoin ! S'écria Harry. Je suis sûr que se sera parfait.

Dobby quitta le salon dans un nouveau craquement. Un silence tomba finalement dans la pièce. Ron et Hermione n'osaient pas parler en présence de leur professeur de potions, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Alors que Severus se levait, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce, Harry dit soudainement :

\- Gregorovitch...

Severus s'arrêta sur place.

\- De quoi tu parles Harry ?

\- Cela fait plusieurs jours que j'ai ce nom en tête sans me souvenir où je l'ai entendu, expliqua le jeune homme.

\- C'est un fabriquant de baguette très connu dans l'Europe de l'est, lui fit alors remarquer le professeur Rogue quelque peu surprit qu'Harry ait appris pour ce nom.

\- Pourquoi il intéresserait Voldemort ? Demanda Harry en levant son visage vers le maîtres de potions.

\- Je suppose qu'Ollivander ne lui a pas appris ce qu'il souhaitait, répondit prudemment Rogue.

\- Quoi, il s'en est pris à Ollivander ? Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ! S'indigna Harry.

\- Tout simplement parce que je n'avais aucune raison de le faire, répliqua Severus avec dédain. Je ne vous dois rien Potter, lui rappela Severus. Vous devriez déjà m'être reconnaissant que je vous en parle ! Ajouta-t-il avec mépris.

Harry fit la moue, sachant que son enseignant avait tout à fait raison, il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre. Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais.

Dobby vint quelques minutes après, leur dire que le repas les attendait dans la cuisine. Harry se tourna vers son professeur pour savoir ce qu'il faisait mais ce dernier lui fit signe de partir avant de reprendre place dans le fauteuil. Le repas se passa calmement.

\- Mais comment tu as fait pour le supporter toute l'année passée ?! S'étonna Ron.

\- Une fois habitué, on se rend compte qu'il n'est pas si imbuvable que ça, remarqua Harry en reprenant une tartine de pain grillé.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il ne t'as pas fait un lavage de cerveau ? Demanda finalement Ron après quelques minutes de silence.

Hermione, qui préférait ne rien dire, regardait fixement Harry, comme si elle essayait d'entrer dans sa tête. La matinée passa finalement sans qu'Harry ait pu se retrouver seul avec son professeur. Avec Ron et Hermione, ils avaient passé leur temps enfermé dans la pièce où ils avaient dormi. Ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi que Ron, commençant tout de même à trouver le temps long sans nouvelle de sa famille, demanda à Harry d'aller interroger leur professeur. Harry descendit alors. Il frappa quelques coups à la porte.

\- Vous êtes chez vous Potter, vous n'avez pas besoin de frapper, lui fit alors remarquer Rogue une fois Harry entré dans la pièce.

\- Heu oui, c'est vrai...

\- Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Ron voudrait savoir si vous aviez eu des nouvelles de sa famille et des membres de l'ordre, expliqua Harry en restant près de la porte d'entrée.

\- Et pourquoi Mr Weasley ne vient-il pas lui-même me poser la question ? Demanda Severus tout en sachant que le jeune homme en question était juste derrière la porte.

\- Heu... Il a peur de vous ? Répondit Harry en souriant faiblement.

Devant le regard noir de son professeur Harry préféra baisser les yeux.

\- Désolé.

\- Même si j'apprécie les efforts que vous faites en vous excusant, celles-ci ne sont valables que si vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher, dit Severus à voix base. Là, vous n'avez fait qu'énoncer une vérité, lui fit remarquer l'enseignant.

\- Oui mais... j'ai tout de même était trop loin. Enfin, je crois... ajouta Harry en réfléchissant.

Alors que Severus allait répondre, il se leva finalement avant de s'avancer vers Harry tout en ajoutant :

\- Nous avons de la visite.

Il passa près d'Harry, ouvrit la porte avant de se trouver nez-à-nez avec Ron et Hermione. Ces deux derniers se décalèrent laissant l'enseignant quitter la pièce et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Quelques secondes après la porte s'ouvrait laissant apparaître le professeur Dumbledore et son habituel sourire. Il referma la porte derrière lui avant de s'approcher du petit groupe qui s'était formé autour du professeur de potions.


	6. Mise au point

_**Bonsoir tout le monde !  
**_

 ** _Chose promise chose due ! J'espère que personne ne m'en veut de poster le chapitre qu'aujourd'hui, avec un jour de retard... J'y ai pensé mercredi, mais au lieu de poster avec du retard, j'aurais aussi pu le poster mercredi... avec un jour d'avance. Peut-être la prochaine fois je ferais ainsi.  
_**

 ** _Enfin bref, voici enfin la suite, même s'il est un peu tard, j'espère que j'aurais tout plein de commentaires demain au réveil ^^_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n°6 : Mise au point**

Dumbledore sourit malicieusement devant ce petit groupe plutôt surprenant.

\- Je suis ravi de voir que vous allez bien, dit Dumbledore en s'approchant de Severus et de ses élèves. Merci de les avoir mis en sécurité Severus, ajouta le directeur en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'enseignant.

Celui-ci inclina légèrement la tête alors que Dumbledore arrivait devant les trois élèves de Gryffondors.

\- Ne restons pas dans le couloir. On sera mieux dans le salon pour discuter.

Il entraîna les trois Gryffondors à sa suite avant d'entrer dans le salon où Severus et Harry se trouvaient il y a peu encore. Il prit place où Rogue se trouvait juste avant son arrivée alors que les trois Gryffondors s'installaient sur le canapé. Severus resta debout, juste devant la porte. Harry, qui était sur le point de se décaler pour lui faire de la place, resta finalement à sa place alors que son enseignant lui faisait signe que c'était inutile.

\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas rester debout Severus ?

D'un geste de sa baguette, Dumbledore fit apparaître un autre fauteuil dans lequel s'installa finalement Severus, à contrecœur. Une fois installé, Albus se tourna vers le trio des rouges et or.

\- Je tiens tout d'abord à vous rassurer. Tout le monde va bien grâce à l'avertissement de Kingsley, dit Dumbledore, rassurant ainsi ses interlocuteurs.

\- Et en ce qui concerne le ministère... ? demanda Hermione.

Dumbledore caressa lentement sa longue barbe, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de répondre :

\- Je crains que ce ne soit vrai Miss Granger. Le Ministre de la magie est actuellement porté disparu et le ministère est sans dessus dessous. Je ne vais pas vous embarrasser avec tous les détails, mais la montée en puissance des mangemorts est évidemment en cause. Ils vont sûrement devoir faire de nouvelles élections s'il ne réapparaît pas prochainement.

\- Mais, ça ne risque pas de poser des problèmes pour la rentrée ? Demanda ensuite Hermione.

Harry et Ron qui n'y avaient pas pensé se regardèrent un moment, craignant le pire, avant de faire de nouveau face au directeur de Poudlard.

\- Pour le moment je pense que je garde mon poste, mais difficile de savoir combien de temps encore avant qu'ils ne parviennent à me remplacer.

\- Par qui ? Demanda Harry inquiet pour la sécurité des élèves.

Dumbledore sembla réfléchir à cette question. Après de longues secondes de silence, il répondit enfin :

\- Pour ça, j'ai bien ma petite idée, mais je préfère garder cela pour moi, si cela ne vous gênes pas.

\- Bien, répondit Harry quelque peu déçu.

\- Mais et pour les élèves ? Comment ça va se passer ? Demanda Hermione.

\- C'est une bonne question. Tant que je garde mon poste, il n'y a rien à craindre, mais si jamais un nouveau ministre devait être élu, je pense que les né-moldu seraient vite renvoyés, dans le meilleur des cas. De nouvelles lois vont justement être proposées mais tant que Scrimgeour est officiellement le ministre de la magie, il ne devrait rien y avoir à craindre.

\- Ce n'est donc qu'une question de semaines. De mois dans le meilleur des cas, dit alors Severus parlant pour la première fois.

Albus hocha faiblement la tête. Un silence pesant s'installa peu à peu. Harry commença à tortiller maladroitement ses doigts. Severus, lui lança un regard interrogateur mais étant donné que le jeune homme s'obstinait à garder les yeux baissés, il ne le vit pas. Dumbledore, lui, semblait s'amuser de l'inquiétude apparente de Severus. Après un moment, il se tourna finalement vers Harry.

\- Un souci Harry ? Demanda le directeur de Poudlard.

Harry leva enfin les yeux et croisa le regard de Severus avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore et de voir ses yeux pétillants. Harry avait l'impression que Dumbledore savait déjà ce qu'il avait envie de lui demander.

\- En fait, commença Harry d'une voix basse, je pensais, par rapport aux horcruxes...

\- Oui ? L'encouragea Albus.

\- Je pensais partir à leur recherche et...

\- C'est gentil de ta part de vouloir nous aider Harry, dit Albus sous le regard choqué de Severus, même s'il le cacha plutôt bien.

\- Et du coup je pensais... continua Harry pas vraiment sûr que le reste allait plaire.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne comptes pas aller à Poudlard ! S'exclama Hermione en se levant d'un bond.

Harry baissa les yeux tout en hochant faiblement la tête.

\- Vous êtes encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais, ne put s'empêcher de dire Severus.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, rajouta Hermione. Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu t'en sortiras tout seul !

\- Non, mais... commença Harry en se tournant vers Hermione. C'est le seul moyen d'en finir avec Voldemort, autant s'en occuper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et puis, c'est bien plus important que les cours. Et enfin, ajouta Harry avant qu'Hermione ne l'interrompe, si le ministre est changé et qu'il y a un nouveau directeur à Poudlard, je n'y serais plus du tout en sécurité.

À cette dernière remarque Hermione ne sut quoi dire. Comment pourrait-il être en sécurité si Poudlard, comme le ministère, tombait entre les mains des mangemorts et de Voldemort ? Harry venait de marquer un point.

\- Je comprends parfaitement ton envie de vouloir en finir Harry, mais je ne pense pas que tu y ai suffisamment réfléchit. Par où commencerais-tu ?

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Bien sûr qu'il y avait réfléchit. Pendant des jours et des jours, ressassant encore et encore le peu qu'il savait et toutes ces mêmes questions qui le taraudaient.

\- C'est vrai que je ne sais pas vraiment, mais il y a bien un endroit par où j'aimerais commencer.

\- Harry, je ne sais pas si... commença Albus.

\- Vous n'avez aucune chance tout seul, le coupa Severus.

Harry n'osa rien dire. Après tout comment pouvait-il les contredire alors que lui même se rendait parfaitement compte de la folie de son idée ?

\- Je viens avec toi, dit alors Hermione. Je suis sûre que je saurais me rendre utile.

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers la jeune femme et devant son air décidé, Ron ajouta dans un soupir :

\- C'est bon, j'en suis aussi...

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le soutien de ses amis. Albus sourit faiblement alors que Severus semblait fulminer.

\- Vous tenez vraiment à faciliter la tâche du Seigneur des Ténèbres on dirait ! Remarqua Severus d'un ton cassant.

\- Au moins on fait quelque chose nous... marmonna Ron.

Severus jeta un regard noir au rouquin.

\- Vous avez dit quelque chose Mr Weasley ? Demanda le professeur de potions avec mépris.

\- Du calme, du calme... dit Albus tout en abaissant plusieurs fois ses mains dans l'espoir de les calmer.

\- Ron, le réprimanda aussi Harry.

\- C'est bon, je suis désolé, maugréa Ron avant de s'enfoncer dans le canapé.

\- Bien, reprit Albus. Passons un accord. Si jamais les mangemorts venaient à prendre le contrôle de Poudlard, je vous autoriserais à mettre votre idée en place sous la surveillance d'un membre de l'Ordre, mais le moment venu, vous devrez vous tenir prêt à revenir à Poudlard.

\- Mais comment il va faire ? Demanda Hermione. Le Poudlard express va être surveillé. Et sûrement Pré-au-Lard et...

Albus leva une main, et le silence se fit immédiatement.

\- Je m'occupe de tout ça. Il y a bien d'autres moyens de se rendre à Poudlard, lui dit malicieusement Albus.

Severus soupira bruyamment, montrant ainsi son désaccord.

\- Je suis désolé mais j'aimerais parler à votre professeur en tête-à-tête, dit finalement Dumbledore.

Les trois Gryffondors se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Ron et Hermione sortirent les premiers et alors qu'Harry allait faire de même, il se permit un regard vers son enseignant, inquiet. Il s'était douté que celui-ci serait contre son idée, mais il ne voulait pas se le mettre à dos pour autant. Il referma finalement la porte derrière lui avant de suivre ses amis à l'étage. Eux aussi avaient besoin de parler.

À peine les trois Gryffondors eurent-ils quitté la pièce, que Severus se tournait vers Dumbledore.

\- Mais c'est de la folie que d'avoir accepté de le laisser faire ce qu'il veut ! S'exclama Severus tout en essayant de ne pas trop élever la voix.

\- Voyons Severus, c'est à lui de choisir sa voix et puis, il ne sera pas seul, n'est-ce pas ? Remarqua malicieusement le directeur de Poudlard.

\- Là n'est pas la question, et puis je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de surveiller Potter, lui fit remarquer Severus. Entre mon travail pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et vous, j'ai déjà suffisamment d'occupations, lui rappela Rogue.

\- Et je vous en remercie, vous le faites toujours avec perfection, remercia Dumbledore tout en inclinant légèrement la tête. Ne pensez pas que je prends tout ça comme acquis mon cher, mais j'apprécie que vous preniez soin du jeune Harry. Même s'il ne l'avoue pas, je suis sûr qu'il se rend compte qu'il a de la chance de vous avoir à ses côtés, dit Dumbledore alors que ses yeux semblaient pétiller plus que d'habitude.

Severus préféra ne rien dire, sachant que c'était peine perdue.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que Poudlard va tomber entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Demanda finalement Severus.

\- Cela ne fait plus aucun doute. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est de retarder au maximum, pour le bien des élèves. Je compte encore une fois sur vous à ce moment là pour protéger les élèves Severus. Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup, ajouta Dumbledore, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de vous, lui dit Dumbledore d'une voix désolée.

\- Bien, je ferais mon possible. Je ne peux pas promettre que personne ne sera blessé par contre, le prévint tout de suite Severus.

Dumbledore fit un léger signe de tête, indiquant qu'il comprenait. Encore une fois il mettait le professeur de potions dans une situation délicate et même s'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, cela désolait le directeur de Poudlard. Ils continuèrent de parler de l'Ordre et de l'état d'urgence dans lequel se trouvait le monde de la magie, mais aussi le monde moldu...

Pendant ce temps, le trio rouge et or était retourné dans la pièce qui leur servait de chambre pendant leur séjour ici.

\- Tu aurais pu nous prévenir de ton idée, dit Hermione à peine la porte refermée derrière le jeune homme.

\- Je savais très bien comment vous réagiriez. Vous auriez tout fait pour m'en dissuader, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry en faisant face à ses deux amis.

\- Évidemment que l'on allait t'empêcher de te jeter dans la gueule du loup, répondit Hermione en croisant les bras. Mais de là à nous cacher quelque chose d'aussi...

\- Fou, acheva Ron. Non mais sérieusement, tu voulais partir à la chasse sans tes deux meilleurs amis ? Demanda Ron. Tu me déçois.

Harry avait du mal à savoir s'il plaisantait ou non. Il poursuivit finalement sans rien ajouter au propos de Ron.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous impliquer là-dedans, ajouta Harry. Vous avez déjà pris assez de risque à cause de moi et...

\- Et rien du tout ! Le coupa Hermione. Que tu le veuilles ou non on fait partie de ce combat et tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous aussi facilement. Même si je dois louper les ASPIC, je viens avec toi. Sans moi tu ne t'en sortira jamais, remarqua Hermione.

\- Je sais bien mais... C'est dangereux.

\- Et rester à Poudlard où les mangemorts risquent de prendre le pouvoir, tu penses que c'est mieux ? Dois-je te rappeler que je suis une né-moldu et qu'ils risquent de s'en prendre en premier à ces derniers... s'ils les laissent rester à Poudlard.

Harry savait qu'Hermione avait raison.

\- Et personne n'a besoin de moi peut-être ? Demanda Ron.

\- Ben... commença Hermione en le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds.

\- Hey ! s'exclama Ron.

\- C'est bon, je plaisante, ajouta Hermione en souriant.

Ron fit semblant de bouder pendant de longues secondes, puis reprit :

\- Ça va juste être dur à faire accepter à mes parents...

\- On en est pas encore là en même temps. On a encore quelques semaines je pense, pour nous préparer, ajouta Harry.

\- Oui, je vais revoir le contenu de mon sac et y ajouter de nouveaux livres. Peut-être quelques-uns sur les runes... ou l'histoire, commença à réfléchir Hermione.

Peu après, ils entendirent du mouvement à l'étage inférieur et sortirent rapidement de la pièce. Ils virent Severus raccompagnant Dumbledore à l'entrée.

\- Vous partez déjà ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je suis désolé mais je dois encore passer voir certains membres de l'Ordre. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas faire de bêtises, dit-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Il partit finalement, laissant Severus et ses trois élèves. Ceux -ci regardèrent leur professeur se tourner un instant vers eux avant de retourner dans le salon.

\- Attendez-moi en haut, je reviens, dit Harry en dévalant les escaliers. Il entra dans la même pièce que Severus, sous les yeux étonnés de ses amis.

\- Professeur, dit Harry tout en entrant dans le salon.

Severus ne dit rien, mais se tourna vers son élève qui refermait la porte derrière lui.

\- Je... J'aurais dû vous prévenir mais...

\- Vous n'avez aucun compte à me rendre Potter, lui fit remarquer Severus. Je ne suis que votre professeur de potions après tout, ajouta t-il dans un sarcasme.

\- Non, enfin oui mais... Vous êtes bien plus en même temps, ajouta Harry.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'en penserait son enseignant, mais il voulait tout de même que ce dernier sache à quel point son avis, tout comme lui, comptait à ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir leur relation, aussi faible soit-elle, être brisée pour si peu.

\- J'avais peur que vous essayiez de m'en empêcher.

\- À raison. Je suis contre, malgré l'accord du directeur. C'est trop dangereux pour vous, dit Severus avec colère.

\- Seriez-vous inquiet pour moi ? Demanda Harry heureux.

Même s'il récolta un nouveau regard noir de la part de son enseignant, cela n'enleva pas le sourire victorieux du Gryffondor.

\- Si c'est bien le cas, merci, dit Harry en souriant un peu plus. Dites, vous allez rester avec nous jusqu'à la fin des vacances ? Demanda Harry avec espoir.

\- Non, le Seigneur des Ténèbres devrait bientôt avoir besoin de moi, dit-il en s'asseyant.

\- Il ne risque pas d'être en colère après vous ? Demanda Harry avec crainte.

\- Il y a des chances, dit Severus en haussant faiblement les épaules.

\- Je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute s'il passe sa colère sur vous et...

Severus leva une de ses mains, intimant au jeune homme le silence.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien et ce n'est pas si important, ce n'est que moi.

\- À mes yeux ça l'est ! S'écria Harry en colère. Je n'aime pas savoir que vous souffrez, dit-il plus bas.

Severus soupira, voyant bien que cela touchait vraiment son élève et même s'il ne le montra pas, cela le toucha de nouveau.

\- Merci Potter, mais je survivrais, dit Severus avec dégoût.

\- J'espère bien, sinon je ne pourrais pas savoir pourquoi vous refusez d'admettre vos sentiments à mon égard, dit Harry avec prudence.

\- Vous n'avez pas plus important à penser que ces idioties ? Demanda Rogue avec dédain.

\- Non... enfin, peut-être que si, reprit le jeune homme devant le regard de son enseignant. Mais ce ne sont pas des idioties à mes yeux et même si vous ne croyez pas en la sincérité de mes sentiments, je ferais en sorte que vous les acceptiez enfin, dit Harry en s'avançant vers Severus.

Avant que ce dernier n'est eu le temps de prévoir ce qu'il allait se passer, Harry l'agrippait déjà par le col avant de le forcer à se baisser. Il déposa chastement ses lèvres sur celles de son enseignant avant d'éloigner lentement son visage de celui de Rogue. Bien qu'il lut de l'étonnement dans le regard noir de son professeur, il n'y vit aucune trace de colère ce qui le rassura. Il avait bien envie de recommencer mais savait que cette fois-ci son professeur ne se laisserait pas faire. Il le relâcha finalement avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

\- Si vos amis venaient à entendre ce que vous venez de dire, ils en seraient choqués à vie, se moqua Severus.

\- Sûrement, mais comme ce sont mes amis, ils finiraient par l'accepter.

\- Vous avez l'air bien sûr, ajouta Severus.

\- Aussi sur que je vous aime, dit Harry sans détour.

Il quitta finalement la pièce avec un léger signe de la tête. Désormais seul, Severus passa son index sur ses lèvres.

\- Maudit Gryffondor, maugréa-t-il finalement.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien et quand le trio se coucha, Severus était toujours dans le petit salon, attendant les prochains ordres, qu'ils viennent de Dumbledore ou de Voldemort...


	7. Retrouvailles

_**Bonsoir tout le monde !  
**_

 ** _J'espère que votre semaine c'est bien passé. En tout cas, comme tous les jeudi, je vous apporte un nouveau chapitre de cette fic ! Certains seront heureux de retrouver Drago/Remus... Hâte de voir ce que vous aller penser de leur retour !  
_**

 ** _J'attends avec impatience vos avis ^^  
_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n°7 : Retrouvailles**

Ce n'est que trois jours plus tard que Severus dut quitter le Square, laissant seul ses élèves. Alors que le trio était en train de prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner préparé une nouvelle fois par Dobby, Severus fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

\- Vous venez manger ? Demanda Harry.

\- Non, répondit Severus. Je viens juste vous prévenir de mon départ. Momentané, préféra ajouter Severus devant la mine réjouie de Ron.

\- Vous allez où ? Voulu se renseigner Harry.

\- J'ai à faire, mais je reviens après. Je ne sais cependant pas pour combien de temps je vais en avoir, alors j'instaure quelques règles, les prévint le professeur de potions.

Ron se retint difficilement de montrer son désaccord.

\- Interdiction de sortir d'ici, dit finalement Severus voyant que personne ne semblait se plaindre ouvertement. Aucun message ne doit être envoyé d'une quelconque manière que ce soit.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Les maisons de la plupart des membres de l'Ordre ainsi que celles de leurs familles sont toujours sous surveillance étroite et le courrier est systématiquement vérifié. Le réseau de cheminette est aussi sous le contrôle du ministère, leur dit à contrecœur Severus.

\- Oui, j'aurais dû y penser, merci pour ces explications, répondit poliment Hermione. Nous serons prudents.

\- Je l'espère bien.

Il fit demi-tour, prêt à partir, quand Harry l'interpella.

\- Professeur ?

Severus fit de nouveau face aux trois élèves.

\- Vous aussi soyez prudent, lui dit Harry.

Severus n'ajouta rien et quitta la pièce avant de quitter la maison et de transplaner auprès de Voldemort qui l'avait demandé.

\- J'espère qu'il ne reviendra pas avant un moment, dit Ron à voix basse.

\- C'est pas sympa ça, répondit Harry. Je te signale qu'il n'était pas obligé de rester avec nous pour nous protéger.

\- Et alors ? Je ne vais pas faire semblant de l'apprécier pour te faire plaisir, ajouta Ron sur la défensive.

Pour ne pas prendre le risque de déclencher une dispute complètement inutile, Harry préféra garder le silence.

La matinée passa sans que Severus ne rentre. Ils se couchèrent finalement sans avoir revu le professeur de potions. Au milieu de la nuit Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne savait pas si c'était volontaire ou non, mais il venait encore de ressentir les émotions de Voldemort. Il se rallongea, fermant les yeux et essayant de retrouver une respiration normale. Du bruit à l'étage du dessous lui fit tendre l'oreille. Harry eut alors l'impression d'entendre des voix. Il sortit le plus silencieusement possible de son sac de couchage avant de s'emparer de sa baguette magique et de sortir de la chambre à pas de loup. Il s'approcha de la balustrade et tenta de jeter un coup d'œil en bas, mais, rien. La pénombre l'empêchait de distinguer s'il y avait ou non du monde. Il descendit une à une les marches de l'escalier qui grinça sous son poids. Parvenu au rez-de-chaussée, il remarqua de la lumière venant du petit salon. Il s'en approcha le plus silencieusement possible avant de tendre l'oreille.

\- Je vais bien. Aussi bien que je puisse aller en tout cas, dit une voix.

Harry croyait rêver. N'était-ce pas la voix de Remus qu'il venait d'entendre à l'instant ? Il s'apprêtait en entrer quand il arrêta tout mouvement. Avec qui Remus était-il ? Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre bien longtemps pour reconnaître aussi la voix d'une autre personne :

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi Remus, mais vous devez tout de même vous ménager. Même si Pompom assure qu'avec un peu de repos tout rentrera dans l'ordre cela n'empêche pas que vous revenez de loin.

\- Je sais. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils m'ont libéré, remarqua Remus. Vous avez une idée ? Demanda-t-il au directeur.

\- Pas la moindre, répondit Albus.

Harry hésitait entre entrer retrouver son second parrain au risque de les déranger ou repartir se coucher et patienter jusqu'au lendemain pour parler à Remus. Le choix ne fut cependant pas nécessaire quand :

\- Vous comptez écouter à la porte encore longtemps Potter ? Entendit le jeune homme alors que la silhouette de Severus apparaissait devant lui.

Harry recula de quelques pas. Il ne l'avait pas entendu et ne se doutait pas qu'il était présent.

\- Désolé j'ai entendu du bruit et du coup...  
\- Vous jouez les espions.

\- Entre Harry, entre, dit Dumbledore à l'encontre du jeune homme.

Severus se décala légèrement laissant le Gryffondor entrer dans la pièce avant de faire de même. Harry sourit devant le retour de Remus bien que ce dernier paraissait en bien mauvais état. Ces cheveux semblaient avoir blanchi soudainement alors qu'il paraissait bien maigre sous ses couches de vêtements en bien mauvais état. Harry s'approcha de Remus qui tenta de se lever. Voyant que cela lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts, Harry ajouta :

\- Pas besoin de te lever, c'est bon.

\- Merci, répondit Remus en se laissant retomber dans le fauteuil.

\- Bien, je vais vous laisser. Severus, je compte sur vous pour me tenir au courant.

Severus hocha faiblement la tête. Alors que Dumbledore arrivait dans le couloir, Harry le suivit précipitamment.

\- Professeur, dit-il alors en arrivant derrière lui.

\- Oui, Harry ? Demanda Albus en faisant face au jeune homme.

\- Est-ce que... vous avez mis Malefoy, je veux dire Drago au courant ?

\- Non, pour le moment nous sommes les seuls à savoir pour le retour de Remus. Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda malicieusement Dumbledore.

\- Je... Je suis sûr qu'il serait heureux de l'apprendre et qu'il... voudrait le voir.

\- Je peux toujours lui en parler et le faire venir ici. Avec ton accord bien sûr, nous sommes chez toi après tout.

\- Ça ne me gênes pas, articula péniblement Harry pas vraiment pour le fait de devoir revoir le jeune Malefoy.

\- Bien, je verrais ça avec Drago, dit finalement Dumbledore après quelques secondes de silence.

Il partit ensuite sans un mot de plus. Quand Harry retourna dans le salon où il avait laissé Severus et Remus, il resta sur le pas de la porte alors qu'un silence de cathédrale emplissait la pièce.

\- Je vais aller me coucher, dit Remus, plus à l'encontre d'Harry que du professeur de potions.

\- Tu veux un coup de main ?

Remus secoua légèrement la tête avant de se lever. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'Harry s'avançait pour le soutenir.

\- Merci, dit Remus quelque peu gêné par sa faiblesse à marcher seul.

Il reprit sa lente progression, soutenu par Harry. En passant devant Severus, Harry lui lança un regard. Le professeur de potions soupira avant de venir soutenir Remus, de l'autre côté. Remus parut surpris, mais ne dit rien.

\- Merci, dit-il de nouveau, à voix basse.

Severus et Harry le laissèrent dans une chambre.

\- Je saurais me débrouiller, avait dit Remus une fois dans la chambre. Bonne nuit, avait-il ajouté avant de refermer la porte.

Severus commença à redescendre les escaliers. Harry le suivit de près.

\- Professeur...

Severus s'arrêta au milieu des marches avant de se retourner, faisant face au jeune homme.

\- ... comment se fait-il qu'ils aient relâchés Remus ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne Potter, répondit Severus.

Il allait reprendre sa descente, alors qu'Harry se dépêchait de le rejoindre, lorsqu'il vit Harry glisser. Il rattrapa le jeune homme, perdant légèrement l'équilibre à son tour. Il posa son pied sur la marche suivante, tenant toujours le jeune homme contre lui. Ce dernier releva les yeux vers ceux de Rogue. Aucun mot de fut échangé, mais Harry avait l'impression de voir toute une palette d'émotions passer dans les yeux de son professeur. Il tenta alors le tout pour le tout et approcha lentement son visage de celui de Rogue...

Severus avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter cette proximité avec le jeune homme. Il sentait son envie de le posséder prendre peu à peu le dessus sur sa raison. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas franchir cette ligne plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il en avait autant envie que besoin. Il observa le visage d'Harry s'approcher trop lentement du sien et alors qu'une petite voix lui intimait de relâcher le jeune homme, son corps, lui, fit tout le contraire et combla les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient encore.

Harry sentit avec une joie infinie les lèvres de Severus venir capturer les siennes avec possessivité et pourtant avec une certaine tendresse. Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de Severus qui se laissa étrangement faire. Harry en profita pour se coller autant qu'il le put au corps de son professeur avant de sentir ce dernier passer ses bras autour de sa taille, le serrant contre lui. Harry sentait son cœur battre comme jamais dans sa poitrine alors que Severus l'embrassait encore et encore, avec ferveur. Le Gryffondor fit lentement glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure de Severus qui retint difficilement un frisson de descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Finalement, Severus fit glisser sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes d'Harry qui semblait n'attendre que ça. Il ne put retenir un faible gémissement quand leurs langues se frôlèrent, avant de se caresser tendrement, buttant l'une contre l'autre. Harry souhaitait de tout cœur que ce moment ne prenne jamais fin. Pas alors qu'il sentait les lèvres de Severus dévoraient les siennes. Pas alors qu'il pouvait enfin le serrer tout contre lui. Pas alors qu'il pouvait, pour la première fois, laisser ses mains courir dans ses cheveux sombres. Pas alors qu'il se sentait si heureux, en sécurité et aimé.

Il fit en sorte que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible, mais alors qu'il commençait à être à bout de souffle, il sentit les lèvres de son professeur de potions se faire plus distantes, avant qu'elles ne lâchent les siennes pour de bon.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous enfuir, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda immédiatement Harry ne voulant pas laisser de temps à son professeur pour parler.

Harry, qui avait posé son front sur celui de Severus, fut heureux de voir que Severus ne le repoussait pas, laissant même ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Non, même si...

\- Ne dites pas que c'était une mauvaise idée ou je ne sais quoi dans le genre ! S'exclama Harry.

Severus soupira faiblement. Même s'il savait qu'il avait été trop loin, il ne regrettait aucunement son geste, bien au contraire.

\- Pourtant c'est le cas, dit cependant Severus.

\- Pas pour moi, ajouta Harry en continuant de jouer, de ses doigts, avec les cheveux de Severus.

\- Vous devriez retourner vous coucher.

\- Vous serez encore là à mon réveil ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui. Normalement, ajouta ensuite Severus.

Harry, qui n'avait pas envie de partir, chercha un moyen de prolonger ce doux moment de bonheur.

\- Et pour Remus, vous n'y êtes vraiment pour rien ? Pour sa libération je veux dire, ajouta le Gryffondor.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Rétorqua Severus.

\- Tout. Mais cela ne vous mettrait-il pas en mauvaise posture ? Je veux dire, vous ne prenez pas trop de risques quand même...

Severus avait toujours un peu de mal quand il voyait Harry montrer autant d'inquiétude à son sujet. Cela le touchait pourtant, même s'il refusait encore de le montrer clairement.

\- Pas plus que d'habitude. Et puis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a assez confiance en moi, plus qu'en certains autres et du coup...

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire des folies et...  
\- Vous pouvez parler ! Dit Severus d'un ton cassant.

Severus retira finalement les mains d'Harry de ses cheveux, lâchant par la même occasion le corps du jeune homme.

\- Allez dormir maintenant, dit de nouveau Severus pour mettre fin à cette conversation.

\- Bien, mais avant...

Harry déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de Severus, lui volant un énième baiser. Bien plus court et bien moins intense que les précédents, mais un baiser tout de même. Severus ne dit et ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. À quoi bon vu ce qui venait de se passer ? À contrecœur, Harry commença à s'éloigner non sans un "bonne nuit" chuchoté tout contre les lèvres de son enseignant. Harry se recoucha finalement de bonne humeur. Severus, lui, retourna dans le salon.

\- Je joue avec le feu... maugréa-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il savait qu'il prenait des risques à se rapprocher autant du jeune homme mais c'était plus fort que lui. Son cœur l'emportait de plus en plus sur sa raison ce qui risquait bien de lui jouer un mauvais tour un de ces jours...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin Ron et Hermione apprirent avec joie le retour de leur professeur de DCFM. Celui-ci ne se montra pas avant le début de l'après-midi. Désormais tout les quatre réunis dans le salon, Ron se permit de dire, tout en se laissant tomber dans le canapé :

\- Au moins Rogue n'a plus de raison de rester ici, dit-il avec soulagement.

\- Désolé pour vous, mais vous allez devoir supporter ma présence encore un moment Mr Weasley, remarqua une voix dure en entrant dans la pièce.

Severus s'approcha de Remus avant de lui tendre une potion. Ron se tendit sous le regard noir de son professeur de potions. Remus but la potion alors que Severus repartait, sans un regard pour Harry.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son professeur de DCFM.

\- Rien de bien important. C'est juste pour faciliter ma récupération, dit simplement Remus.

Alors que Dobby apportait tasses de thé et petits biscuits, la porte d'entrée se fit entendre avant que des bruits de pas ne résonnent dans le couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur le professeur Dumbledore. Harry remarqua rapidement que derrière lui se tenait, droit comme un i, le jeune Malefoy.

\- On ferait mieux de les laisser, dit alors Hermione en se levant.

Elle entraîna Ron avec elle, même si ce dernier se plaignit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils devaient partir.

\- Et pourquoi Malefoy est là d'abord ? Demanda-t-il en passant à côté de ce dernier.

\- Tu comprendras plus tard, dit Hermione.

\- Bon, je vous laisse aussi, dit Harry avant de se lever.

Alors qu'Harry se relevait, Remus pâlit soudainement. Harry, qui s'apprêtait à lui parler s'en rendit compte.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui, je... commença Remus sans lâcher du regard le jeune Malefoy.

Remus plissa les yeux avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Harry voyait bien qu'il semblait souffrir et s'approcha donc de ce dernier. Drago, voyant aussi la douleur sur le visage de celui qu'il aimait se précipita sur Remus, tombant à genoux devant lui.

\- Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Drago.

Au moment où il posa sa main sur le bras de Remus, ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Ne me touchez pas ! S'exclama bien malgré lui Remus.

Harry remarqua l'incompréhension dans le regard de Drago et, même s'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine pour ce dernier.

\- Pourquoi est-il là ? Demanda Remus tout en levant son regard vers Albus.

\- Il s'inquiétait seulement pour vous Remus et voulait voir comment vous vous portiez. Je lui ai pourtant dit que vous aviez seulement besoin de repos mais...

Remus posa un regard douloureux sur Drago, tout en ajoutant d'une voix faible :

\- Pourquoi ?

Drago était de plus en plus perdu devant les propos de son enseignant.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas... marmonna péniblement Drago, la gorge sèche.

\- Me souvenir de quoi ?

\- L'année qui vient juste de prendre fin... Mon anniversaire et aussi...

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit Remus. J'en suis désolé mais...

Drago se recula, sous le choc des derniers mots de Remus. Il avait oublié ? Il l'avait oublié ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Drago en se tournant vers le directeur de Poudlard.

\- Remus, de quoi vous souvenez vous exactement de ces derniers mois ? Demanda Albus d'une voix douce.

\- Des cours à Poudlard, des leçons particulières avec Harry, des missions de l'Ordre. De mon enlèvement par Lucius...

Il s'arrêta de parler en voyant Albus lever la main. Il vit sans comprendre la colère briller dans les yeux bleus du jeune Malefoy à l'entente du prénom de son père.

\- Et concernant Mr Malefoy ici présent? Continua Albus tout en montrant le jeune homme désormais debout.

Remus le regarda un instant, semblant perdu dans ses pensées avant de répondre :

\- Je n'y arrive pas, marmonna Remus. J'ai juste mal à la tête quand j'essaie de m'en souvenir et...

Remus s'interrompit une nouvelle fois, reprenant sa tête dans ses mains alors que la douleur devenait de nouveau insupportable.

\- Je vois, dit faiblement Albus. Je suis désolé Remus, mais je crois qu'ils vous ont volé une partie de vos souvenirs.

\- Mais pour quoi faire ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué comme les autres ? Demanda Remus. Je ne leur servais à rien après tout.

\- Je crois bien que vous n'étiez pas le seul visé, répondit Albus tout en prenant Drago par les épaules.

Remus ne sembla pas comprendre.

\- Nous allons bientôt y aller, dit Albus au jeune Malefoy, mais je dois d'abord parler à Severus. Sais-tu où il se trouve Harry ?

\- Dans la bibliothèque, répondit faiblement Harry.

Albus quitta la pièce avant de se rendre là où se trouvait le professeur de potions.

\- Ils sont au courant maintenant, dit Albus tout en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Ça a dû être un choc pour eux.

\- En effet, mais il est en vie. L'espoir qu'il se souvienne de tout existe toujours, remarqua Albus confiant.

\- Si vous le dites.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute Severus. Vous avez déjà réussi à faire en sorte que Lucius ne le tue pas, ajouta Albus d'une voix douce. Vous ne pouvez pas sauver tout le monde et vous le savez parfaitement.

\- Épargnez-moi vos beaux discours, répondit Severus d'un geste de la main.

Alors qu'Albus allait ajouter quelque chose, des éclats de voix se firent entendre.


	8. Oubli

_**Salut tout le monde !  
**_

 ** _Je vous poste rapidement ce nouveau chapitre avant d'être trop occupée pour le faire. ^^ Pas d'oubli, ni retard cette fois !  
_**

 ** _J'attends avec impatience vos avis ^^  
_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n°8 : Oubli**

Albus et Severus se précipitèrent en dehors de la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas où comme ça Malefoy ? S'écria Harry alors que le blond sortait du salon en faisant claquer la porte.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Potter !

\- À partir du moment où ça concerne Remus, ça me concerne aussi !

Alors que Malefoy s'approchait de la sortie, quelqu'un l'interpella.

\- Où comptez vous allez Mr Malefoy ?

Drago se retourna, faisant désormais face à Harry et derrière lui Severus et Albus.

\- Quoi ! S'écria le blond.

\- Je vous ai posé une question, et je n'ai pas l'intention de me répéter, s'exclama Severus.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, répondit Drago à son professeur de potions.

\- Cela me regarde à partir du moment où la sécurité d'un de mes élèves est concernée, remarqua l'enseignant.

\- Mais bien sûr. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que ma sécurité vous inquiète ! Vous êtes comme mon père après tout, dit-il avec mépris.

\- Mr Malefoy, dit doucement Albus, c'est à un de vos professeurs que vous parlez tout de même, lui rappela Albus.

\- Peut-être mais c'est aussi, et avant tout, un mangemort, dit Drago avec dégoût.

\- Vous faites erreur sur ce point et pouvez avoir entièrement confiance en Severus.

\- Qu'importe, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

\- Restez-là Mr Malefoy.

\- Je dois aller le voir... Tout est de sa faute après tout.

\- Et vous pensez qu'il va vous écouter sans rien faire ? Se moqua Severus. Il aurait pu le tuer et au lieu de ça il l'a laissé vivre, n'est-ce pas le principal ? Demanda Severus.

\- Peut-être... mais c'est pas vous qu'il a oublié, ajouta Drago à voix basse.

\- Remus n'aimerait pas que tu ailles là-bas, remarqua alors Harry, comprenant les intentions du blond.

Drago se tourna vers Harry avant d'ajouter :

\- Cela ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid maintenant.

\- Et c'est une raison pour abandonner aussi vite ? Tu es bien plus lâche que je ne le pensais, ajouta Harry avec mépris. Et moi qui pensait qu'il comptait un minimum pour toi...

Il fit demi-tour voulant rejoindre Remus.

\- C'est justement parce que je tiens à lui que je veux, non, que je dois y aller, rétorqua Drago.  
\- Il va avoir besoin de toi plus que jamais et c'est là que tu le laisses, ajouta Harry. Plutôt que de perdre ton temps avec ton père, tu devrais réfléchir à un moyen de l'aider.

Harry rejoignit finalement Remus sans attendre de réponse du jeune Serpentard.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a aucun moyen, marmonna Drago.

\- On ne pourra savoir qu'après avoir tout essayé Mr Malefoy, dit Albus d'une voix douce.

\- Je dois retourner au château ? Demanda faiblement Drago.

\- Vous pouvez rester là. Je suis sûr que cela ne gênera pas Harry, ajouta Albus.

Drago regarda la porte menant au salon.

\- Non, il n'a plus besoin de moi, dit-il d'une voix lasse.

\- Bien, nous partons dans ce cas.

Albus salua Severus qui les regarda partir avant de retourner dans la bibliothèque où il savait qu'il aurait la paix.

Harry resta auprès de Remus mais ne lui posa pas de question pour autant. Même s'il disait le contraire, il voyait bien que Remus était loin d'aller bien. En même temps Harry se doutait qu'après près de six semaines de captivité par les mangemorts, il était normal que Remus ait besoin de temps pour se remettre de ce traumatisme. Le dîner se passa calmement sans la présence du professeur Rogue, encore une fois absent.

Le trio se coucha finalement vers plus de vingt-trois heures et même s'il se sentait fatigué, Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Même s'il n'avait rien dit, même à Severus, être ici lui rappelait de nombreux souvenirs qu'il avait encore du mal à revivre. Après plus de deux heures à tourner en rond dans son sac de couchage, Harry finit par se lever. Il laissa ses pas le mener jusqu'à la chambre de Sirius. Il poussa délicatement la porte avant d'y entrer le plus silencieusement possible, comme s'il craignait de réveiller quelqu'un.

Après avoir allumé la lumière, il jeta un regard à travers la pièce et sourit devant toutes les décorations qui ne devaient pas être au goût de ses parents. Entre posters moldus et banderoles aux couleurs de Gryffondor, Harry se doutait que Sirius avait surtout fait ça pour montrer sa différence et mettre en rage sa famille. Il commença à ramasser ce qui traînait par terre, comme si ranger la chambre de son parrain pourrait l'aider à se sentir mieux. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, il se laissa tomber sur le lit qui grinça sous son poids. Lui, qui avait espéré en apprendre plus sur son parrain, son passé ou même sur ses parents, devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait rien ici. Il baissa les yeux au sol, avant d'apercevoir une feuille de papier à moitié glissée sous le lit. Il s'en empara avant de lire les premiers mots...

Cher Patmol,

Merci, merci, pour le cadeau d'anniversaire de Harry ! C'est de loin celui qu'il préfère.

Harry sourit faiblement tout en parcourant le reste de la lettre, comprenant rapidement qu'elle avait été rédigée par sa mère elle-même. Il relut plusieurs fois certaines phrases.

Nous avons eu un dîner d'anniversaire très tranquille, simplement nous et Bathilda qui à toujours était charmante avec nous et qui adore Harry...

James commence à en avoir assez d'être enfermé ici, il essaye de ne pas le montrer, mais je le vois bien. De plus, Dumbledore a toujours sa cape d'invisibilité, toute escapade lui est donc interdite...

Qui pouvait bien être cette Bathilda dont parlait sa mère ? Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il la cape de son père ? À la fin de sa lecture, il retenait presque sa respiration.

Bathilda vient nous voir presque tous les jours, cette petite vieille est fantastique, elle nous raconte des histoires vraiment extraordinaires sur Dumbledore, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il en serait ravi s'il le savait ! J'ignore ce qu'il y a de vrai dans tout cela, car il semble incroyable de Dumbledore...

Il retourna immédiatement la lettre, en vain. La suite ne se trouvait pas au dos, mais sur une seconde page. Il commença à fouiller fébrilement sous le lit avant de reprendre son exploration dans le reste de la chambre. Au bout d'une heure, il comprit qu'il ne trouverait pas la suite. Il trouva cependant une photo déchirée où il se voyait enfant sur un balai magique avec son père. Il relut une nouvelle fois la lettre espérant y trouver des indices, des informations... il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas des pas résonner non loin, ni le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

\- Toujours aussi insomniaque à ce que je vois, dit une voix dans son dos.

Harry sursauta violemment avant de se tourner vers l'entrée de la chambre, croisant alors le regard de son professeur de potions.

\- Je...

Il eut à peine commencé sa phrase que Severus levait la main pour l'interrompre.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuses Potter, vous faites ce que vous voulez chez vous, lui fit remarquer l'enseignant. Vous n'êtes pas à Poudlard...

Harry baissa faiblement la tête avant de la relever subitement, les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous ne dormez jamais professeur ? Demanda alors Harry.

\- Pourquoi cette question ridicule ?

\- Quand on se couche vous êtes encore debout et quand on se lève vous l'êtes déjà. Même là, en plein milieu de la nuit, vous n'étiez pas couché... C'est comme le fait que vous ne mangiez jamais avec nous, ajouta Harry intrigué.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne me voyez jamais dormir ou manger que je ne le fais pas. Comment voulez vous que je tienne sans sommeil ni nourriture ? se moqua Severus.

\- Je sais, c'est juste que ça m'intriguait, c'est tout, ajouta Harry se sentant idiot d'avoir posé cette question.

Severus soupira avant d'ajouter :

\- Et si nous allions nous coucher maintenant ?

À ces mots Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir ce qui n'échappa nullement à son professeur qui soupira de nouveau tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Séparément, il va de soit.

\- Je... j'avais compris ! Rétorqua Harry gêné.

\- Encore heureux.

Harry se leva, glissant discrètement la lettre dans sa poche. Il passa près de son professeur qui le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte près à se recoucher, Harry se tourna de nouveau vers son enseignant.

\- Mais vous dormez où au juste ? Demanda de nouveau Harry.

\- Le salon me suffit, répondit prudemment Severus.

Cette réponse eu l'air de satisfaire son élève qui ajouta simplement un:

\- Bonne nuit professeur, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Severus resta de longues secondes debout devant la porte, mais quand il se rendit compte que le jeune homme était bien couché, n'entendant plus de bruit venant de la chambre, il descendit enfin les marches avant de retourner dans le salon. Il était fatigué et avait bien besoin de quelques heures de sommeil.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il remarqua qu'encore une fois il était le premier réveillé. Il se changea rapidement dans la salle de bains, et sans faire de bruit quitta la chambre. Quand il arriva dans le salon, il trouva le professeur Rogue, un livre en main, installé dans le même fauteuil que d'habitude.

\- Remus non plus n'est pas encore réveillé ? Demanda Harry en entrant dans le salon.

\- Apparemment non, répondit Severus sans lever les yeux vers l'arrivant.

Alors qu'il allait prendre place, l'estomac du jeune homme se manifesta bruyamment. Gêné, il porta ses mains vers ce dernier avant de tourner légèrement le visage vers son enseignant.

\- Allez manger, fit-il simplement toujours plongé dans son livre.

\- Vous mangez avec moi ? Demanda faiblement Harry.

Comme il voyait que son enseignant ne lui répondait pas, Harry finit par se lever avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre la cuisine. Dobby venait à peine de partir quand son professeur entra dans la pièce avant de venir prendre place non loin de lui. Même si son professeur n'avait pas dit le moindre mot en prenant place, Harry était bien trop content de sa présence pour s'en sentir offensé. Dobby revint un peu plus tard avec de quoi nourrir un régiment.

Harry prit finalement son petit-déjeuner en tête-à-tête avec son enseignant, même si ce dernier picora plus qu'il ne mangea. Quand Hermione et Ron finirent par les rejoindre, Ron mit quelques secondes avant de venir prendre place en face de son enseignant, pas très à l'aise. Cela ne sembla pas gêner Hermione en revanche. Le silence se fit pourtant un peu plus lourd et Severus finit par se lever, préférant laisser les trois Gryffondors ensemble.

.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Remus était de retour, mais ce dernier ne sortait quasiment jamais de la pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Harry avait bien remarqué son air encore plus fatigué que d'ordinaire le peu de fois où il l'avait aperçu. Alors qu'Hermione et Ron étaient dans leur chambre, Harry, lui était dans le salon avec Remus et Severus. Ce dernier partit finalement une heure plus tard non sans avoir donner de nouvelles potions à Remus.

\- Tout va bien Remus ? Demanda finalement Harry devant l'air plus qu'épuisé de Remus.

\- Oui, je vais encore avoir besoin de temps avant de récupérer totalement mais ça aurait pu être pire, ajouta Remus.

Harry mourrait d'envie de lui parler de Drago et de voir s'il ne lui restait vraiment aucun souvenir de ce dernier.

\- Dis-moi Harry, tu sais... Non, oublie.

\- Non, vas-y je t'écoute, dit Harry heureux de pouvoir, peut-être, venir en aide à son professeur de DCFM.

\- Drago... J'ai oublié tant de chose que ça ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda bien malgré lui le jeune homme.

\- Une impression, c'est tout, répondit vaguement Remus. Je suis désolé, mais je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre.

Il quitta aussitôt la pièce, laissant Harry tout seul. Ce dernier resta un bon moment dans le salon ne voulant pas déranger ses amis. Il retourna finalement dans la chambre de Sirius jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Pendant la nuit, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Une nouvelle fois il avait vu à travers les yeux de Voldemort. Ce dernier semblait à la recherche de quelque chose sans pourtant avoir dit quoi. Gregorovitch, semblait le savoir et prétendait que cet objet lui avait été dérobé il y a bien longtemps. Voldemort avait même utilisé l'occlumancie sur lui, voyant que c'était la vérité. De ce fait, le vendeur de baguette devenait inutile aux yeux du mage noir qui le tua finalement, sans savoir qui était le voleur blond dans les souvenirs de Gregorovitch. Harry soupira. De nouveaux mystères venaient s'ajouter aux autres. Que cherchait Voldemort et qui était ce blond dont la vie était désormais en danger ?

Alors qu'il se tournait pour se coucher, il entendit une voix. Il s'assit cherchant à l'entendre de nouveau, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il se leva tout de même avant de sortir de la pièce. Il entendit alors de l'agitation dans une pièce non loin. Il s'en approcha se rendant alors compte que cela provenait de la chambre qu'occupait Remus. Il frappa doucement à la porte mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il frappa de nouveau sans aucun résultat.

\- Désolé Remus, dit-il faiblement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il entra dans la pièce et trouva son second parrain en train de se débattre dans son sommeil. Il l'entendit supplier doucement et alors qu'il s'approchait doucement du lit, Remus ouvrit brusquement les yeux avant de se tourner vers lui. Harry n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait qu'il était propulsé contre le mur, ses pieds ne touchant plus terre. Remus, baguette en main, semblait ne même pas le voir.

\- Remus... articula péniblement Harry tout en se débattant.

Alors que Harry sentait une force invisible l'étrangler, des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

\- Lupin ! S'écria le nouvel arrivant.

Voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet, il sorti sa baguette et la pointa vers le lycanthrope qui ne chercha même pas à parer le sortilège qui le toucha. Un simple expelliarmus qui le fit basculer sur le lit. Harry tomba au sol, son professeur de potions venant à ses côtés.

\- J'ai entendu du bruit alors je suis venu... expliqua Harry entre deux quinte de toux. Il semblait faire un cauchemar quand il m'a...

Harry préféra s'arrêter là plutôt que de dire qu'il l'avait attaqué. Severus s'approcha du lit de Remus, pointant toujours sa baguette vers Remus. Ce dernier semblait peu à peu revenir à lui et se redressa finalement. Il regarda Severus, avant de poser son regard sur Harry et de revenir sur Severus.

\- Qu'es-ce que... commença Remus ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Pourquoi donc Severus pointait-il sa baguette sur lui ? Pourquoi Harry était-il là ? Et pourquoi se tenait-il le cou, reprenant difficilement son souffle ?

\- Tout va bien Remus ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui, je... Un simple cauchemar, expliqua Remus.

\- Un cauchemar qui a bien faillit tourner au drame, remarqua Severus avec sarcasme.

\- Comment ça ?

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Non, je ne t'ai quand même pas...

\- Ce n'est rien, je vais bien, le coupa Harry.

Severus baissa prudemment sa baguette avant de la ranger.

\- Merci, dit faiblement Remus à l'encontre de Severus. Je n'imagine même pas ce qui se serait passé si tu n'étais pas intervenu, dit-il tristement.

Severus quitta la pièce avant de revenir cinq minutes plus tard. Il tendit une petite fiole au professeur de DCFM.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Remus à Severus.

\- Une potion calmante. Je ne fais que suivre les ordres de Dumbledore, ajouta-t-il devant l'air étonné de Remus à le voir l'aider ainsi.

\- Merci, mais je peux m'en passer.

\- Dit celui qui ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il attaquait un de ses élèves, ajouta Severus avec sarcasme.

La culpabilité de Remus se lisait parfaitement sur son visage blême. Depuis son retour, il ne cessait de revivre encore et encore sa captivité dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Il avait sut qu'il lui faudrait du temps, mais là, il commençait à se demander s'il serait de nouveau apte à enseigner à la rentrée, pour le peu de temps que cela risquait de durer. Il but finalement la potion à contrecœur.

\- Ça va aller maintenant, je pense que vous pouvez y aller, dit faiblement Remus.

Severus fit immédiatement volte-face alors que Harry restait un peu plus. Remus eu un sourire bien triste.

\- Je vais bien, je t'assure, lui dit-il pour le rassurer.

\- Bien, dit Harry. Bonne nuit alors, dit-il avant de s'éloigner lentement.

Il ferma la porte, retrouvant son professeur de potions dans le couloir. Ce dernier l'avait-il attendu ?

\- Non, je ne peux rien faire pour lui, dit Severus alors que Harry ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

Il la referma finalement sans rien dire. Il s'approcha de son enseignant avant de poser sa tête sur la poitrine de ce dernier.

\- Et moi, je ne peux rien faire non plus, je suppose ? Demanda faiblement Harry.

\- Il va juste avoir besoin de temps. On ne se remet pas aussi facilement d'une telle captivité. Pas en quelques jours en tout cas, répondit Severus sans bouger.

\- Je m'en doute, mais ça m'énerve de me savoir si inutile, avoua Harry.

\- Si vous êtes à ses côtés, ça sera déjà ça, répondit Severus. Tout comme vous, il a juste besoin de trouver quelqu'un à qui parler.

\- Si seulement il pouvait se souvenir de Drago... murmura Harry à voix basse.

\- Vous devriez aller dormir. La potion doit déjà faire effet, lui dit Rogue.

Harry retourna finalement se coucher sans un mot.

Le mois d'Août se termina sans que Drago ne repasse au Square au contraire de ce à quoi s'était attendu Harry et même Hermione. Le professeur Rogue avait finalement passé le plus clair de son temps chez Harry, sauf quand Voldemort faisait appel à lui. Désormais prêt à retourner à Poudlard même s'ils savaient qu'ils n'y resteraient sûrement pas longtemps, le trio rouge et or se tenait fin prêt à l'arrivée de Dumbledore qui devait les emmener directement à Poudlard sans passer par le Poudlard Express. Il emmena en effet tout le petit monde directement au château dans la matinée du premier Septembre. Il ne leur restait que quelques heures de liberté avant l'arrivée des autres élèves et le début de leur dernière année de scolarité...


	9. Dernière rentrée

_**Salut tout le monde !  
**_

 ** _Et voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous. Je sais,; je le poste tard, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire plus tôt. Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! ^^  
_**

 ** _J'attends avec impatience vos avis ^^  
_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n°9 : Dernière rentrée**

Harry, Hermione et Ron, atterrirent directement dans le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier, maintenant que tout le monde était bien arrivé, alla prendre place derrière son bureau.

\- Je sais que cette année ne commence pas de la meilleure façon qui soit, dit le professeur Dumbledore, mais je vous souhaite bonne chance pour ce début d'année qui risque d'être mouvementé.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, dit alors Hermione, toujours pas de nouvelle du ministre de la magie ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Malheureusement non.

\- Vous aviez dit que le ministère mettrait en place de nouvelles élections, qu'en est-il ? Se renseigna Hermione.

\- Elle devrait se dérouler à la fin du mois si tout se passe bien, répondit Dumbledore. Bien, je ne vous mets pas à la porte, mais je me dois de vous rendre votre liberté. Ne soyez pas en retard pour le banquet de ce soir.

Alors que les trois Gryffondors s'apprêtaient à partir, Dumbledore ajouta :

\- Harry, si tu pouvais rester encore quelques minutes s'il te plaît.

\- On t'attend en bas, dit Hermione avant de quitter le bureau directorial avec Ron.

Harry fit de nouveau face au directeur de Poudlard.

\- Comme tu dois t'en douter, j'aimerais que tu continues, tant que tu le peux, tes cours particuliers avec le professeur Rogue. De plus, tu auras quelques leçons, disons... différentes avec moi-même.

\- Avec vous ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Oui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne sera pas bien méchant. Nous commencerons dès mercredi où je te demanderais de passer après le repas si cela te convient bien sûr.

\- Oui, pas de problème. Mais je n'aurais cours qu'avec Ro... le professeur Rogue ? Demanda Harry.

Devant sa propre correction, Albus sourit faiblement.

\- En effet, je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter de trop surmener le professeur Lupin en ce moment. Il a d'autres problèmes à régler. Je suppose que tu peux le comprendre.

\- Oui, parfaitement, répondit Harry.

\- Bien, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps et te laisse rejoindre tes amis.

Après un rapide "au revoir", Harry quitta le bureau. Une fois arrivé en bas des escaliers, il ne trouva que Ron.

\- Où est Hermione ? Demanda Harry en regardant autour de lui.

\- On a vu Malefoy passer au loin et elle est partie le rejoindre. "Je dois lui parler", dit Ron en essayant d'imiter la voix d'Hermione.

\- Elle n'a pas dit de quoi ?

\- Non. Elle est partie, c'est tout, répondit Ron.

Les deux garçons partirent finalement vers la salle commune des Gryffondors espérant y retrouver la jeune femme. Elle ne s'y trouvait cependant pas.

Hermione, peu après avoir quitté Ron, était parti à la poursuite du jeune Serpentard.

\- Malefoy ! S'écria t-elle, heureuse qu'il n'y ait aucun professeur pour lui rappeler de ne pas courir dans les couloirs.

Le jeune homme se retourna à son nom, mais voyant qui l'avait appelé, il reprit sa marche. Hermione l'appela de nouveau.

\- Attends, c'est au sujet de Remus !

Elle savait qu'au nom de celui qu'il aimait, le jeune homme allait réagir. Il s'arrêta en effet avant de faire demi-tour.

\- Que veux-tu Granger ? Demanda Drago avec condescendance.

\- Juste te parler de Remus.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, je te rappelle qu'il m'a oublié.

\- J'ai fait quelques recherches sur les sorts d'oublis, en plus de ce que je savais déjà et je pense qu'il ne s'agit pas obligatoirement d'un sortilège d'oubli.

\- De quoi tu parles Granger ? Demanda Drago ne comprenant pas où la jeune femme voulait en venir.

\- Il existe plusieurs sorts permettant de modifier, changer, effacer la mémoire. Le sortilège d'oubli, celui d'altération de la mémoire ou encore le sortilège de faux souvenirs, expliqua Hermione. Rien ne dit pour le moment que les souvenirs du professeur Remus soient bel et bien effacé, détruits pour de bon. Ils sont peut-être, comment dire... juste enfermés dans un coin de son esprit attendant d'être délivrés.

\- Mais comment le savoir ? Demanda Drago qui voulait croire en cette possibilité.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que le professeur Dumbledore saurait nous le dire.

\- Bien, j'irais lui en parler dès que je peux.

Drago allait s'éloigner quand il ajouta :

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ?

\- Je fais surtout ça pour Remus. Et comme il avait l'air de vraiment tenir à toi... Je sais que tu me méprises plus que tout vu mes origines, dit alors Hermione, mais quand je sais que je peux aider quelqu'un, je le fais avec plaisir. Même si c'est toi, dit finalement la jeune femme.

\- Je sais que je ne le mérite pas, mais merci, dit alors Drago se surprenant un peu lui-même.

\- De rien, répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire. N'abandonne pas avec le professeur Lupin, je suis sûr qu'il y a encore de l'espoir.

Sur ces mots la jeune femme partit rejoindre ces deux amis qui devaient certainement être en train de l'attendre, souhaitant sûrement des explications. Elle rejoignit donc la salle commune des Gryffondor alors que Drago retournait dans ses appartements qu'il n'avait quasiment pas quittés de toutes les vacances d'été.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le soir venu, le banquet put avoir lieu. Hermione et Ron, en tant que préfet et préfète en chef, surveillèrent l'arrivée des premières années et leur installation à la table de leur nouvelle maison. Il n'y avait pas besoin de compter les élèves pour voir qu'une bonne partie manquait à l'appel, la plupart étant des enfants ayant au moins un parent moldu. La répartition se fit dans le calme et les premières années furent finalement guidées jusqu'à leur salle commune. Hermione et Ron, une fois leur travail terminé, rejoignirent Harry qui les attendait près de la cheminée.

\- Mais en quoi Drago est lié aux souvenirs que Lupin a perdu ? Demanda Ron qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

\- En fait... commença Hermione sans savoir si elle devait parler de ce qu'elle savait.

Elle se tourna vers Harry, ne sachant pas s'il était prêt à entendre la vérité.

\- Harry, tu ne vas peut-être pas aimer, mais... Le professeur Lupin et Drago sont, comment dire...

\- Ensemble ? Suggéra Harry se demandant si la jeune femme n'était pas déjà au courant pour eux.

\- Tu le savais déjà ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, depuis que je les aie surpris ensemble, ça devait être en avril. Et toi ? Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Harry.

\- Simple déduction et vu la réaction qu'avait eu Drago à Noël, je me suis dit que j'avais vu juste.

\- Je ne comprends rien de ce que vous dites, dit alors Ron, rappelant sa présence auprès d'eux.

Ses deux amis se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Ron, commença Hermione, tu dois garder ça pour toi, mais le professeur Lupin et Malefoy ont... une relation.

\- Une relation ? Comment ça une relation ? Demanda Ron ne comprenant toujours pas.

\- La même que toi et Hermione, ajouta alors Harry de but en blanc.

Ron sembla enregistrer les dernières paroles de son ami, comprenant peu à peu ce que ça signifiait. Il fronça les sourcils, toujours sans un mot quand :

\- Non, mais c'est pas possible ! Dit-il en grimaçant.

Il sembla comprendre quelque chose et ajouta :

\- Oh, mais s'il l'a oublié, ça veut dire qu'il ne se souvient plus de ça ! Remarqua le rouquin.

\- Exactement, dit Hermione. Et c'est bien pour ça que je veux les aider. Pour qu'il se rappelle ce qu'il ressent. Je n'imagine même pas ce que je ressentirais si tu m'oubliais, remarqua Hermione avant de rougir violemment à ses mots.

\- Non, mais Drago quoi ! Ajouta Ron, n'en revenant toujours pas de cette nouvelle. C'est comme si Harry sortait avec Rogue, plaisanta Ron.

Harry se força à sourire devant cette plaisanterie alors qu'il sentait son cœur louper un battement. Ron, sans même sans rendre compte, venait de viser juste. Certes, il ne sortait pas vraiment avec son enseignant, mais ce dernier lui avait laissé une certaine liberté pendant les vacances et l'avait moins repoussé que pendant l'année scolaire passée. Devait-il y voir une avancée positive ? Il remarqua alors le regard perçant d'Hermione sur lui.

\- Il y a vraiment moins de monde, dit alors Harry voulant changer de sujet.

\- C'était à prévoir, rétorqua Hermione. Même si le professeur Dumbledore est toujours directeur, tout le monde sait que ça ne durera pas. J'ai aussi lu quelque part que des lois de recensement des né-moldus devraient être votées.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Demanda Ron.

\- À ton avis ? Pour pouvoir les surveiller et sûrement les emprisonner plus facilement. D'après les sang-pur, si des né-moldus ont des pouvoirs, c'est parce qu'ils les ont volé à des sorciers, expliqua la jeune femme.

\- N'importe quoi ! Comment les gens peuvent-ils gober de telles absurdités ? Rétorqua Harry.

\- Je dirais plutôt qu'il y aurait de trop risques à montrer son désaccord avec le nouveau ministère qui est en train de prendre forme. Ce sont les mangemorts qui vont être aux commandes des lois et de leur application. Tu te rends compte du prix à payer si tu cherches à leur tenir tête ? Remarqua la jeune femme.

La soirée passa lentement, mais l'heure de se coucher arriva finalement et le trio se sépara finalement en deux. Les cours allaient commencer d'ici quelques heures à peine maintenant.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, pendant le petit-déjeuner, la distribution des emplois du temps fut faite et chaque élève put partir à son premier cours de la journée. La matinée passa tranquillement, entre cours de métamorphose et de DCFM pour le trio rouge et or, même si la cadence, aux dires des professeurs promettait d'être assez soutenue, surtout pour ceux qui allaient avoir un examen important à la fin de l'année. Le professeur Lupin, bien que visiblement fatigué, donna normalement son cours avant de s'éclipser dans son bureau une fois la leçon du jour à peine terminée. Harry le regarda partir, sans rien dire.

Personne ne savait vraiment comment allait se dérouler l'année, mais les enseignants faisaient tout leur possible pour rassurer les élèves sur la suite de leur année scolaire. L'après-midi passa tout aussi calmement, excepté pour l'élu qui avait son premier rendez-vous avec le directeur le soir venu. Il ne savait pas en quoi consisterait leurs leçons et cela l'inquiétait quelque peu, malgré les paroles rassurantes d'Hermione et de Ron.

Harry rejoignit finalement le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci lui expliqua alors le but de ses nouvelles leçons : découvrir qui était Tom Jedusor. Harry était plutôt sceptique, ne voyant pas à quoi lui servirait de voir le passé de Voldemort, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas se plaindre auprès du directeur qui prenait sur son temps. De plus, il avait confiance en ce dernier et si celui-ci pensait que voir le passé du mage noir pouvait l'aider à le vaincre, alors soit, il était prêt à découvrir le sombre passé de son ennemi. Le premier souvenir concernait l'environnement dans lequel la future mère de Tom avait vécu. Son père qui la maltraitait, l'insultait et la rabaissait quand il ne la frappait pas, ainsi que son frère, qui semblait prendre plaisir à torturer, animaux comme moldu. Il avait entraperçu celui qui deviendrait le père de Tom. Le souvenir suivant lui montra Tom, enfant, peu avant sa première année à Poudlard. Dumbledore lui-même s'était déplacé dans un orphelinat miteux pour apprendre à Tom sa véritable nature de sorcier. Ce dernier n'avait pas semblé étonné, et semblait même déjà contrôler ses pouvoirs avec une certaine aisance, s'amusant même à terroriser les autres enfants de l'orphelinat. Alors qu'il pensait continuer Dumbledore était retourné s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

\- Nous nous arrêterons là pour ce soir Harry. Il commence à se faire tard, dit Dumbledore.

Harry s'éloigna de la pensine, venant prendre place en face du directeur.

\- Je comprends parfaitement que tu ne vois pas le but de ces leçons, mais je suis sûr que cela ne peut que t'être bénéfique de savoir tout cela, ajouta Dumbledore devant l'air toujours aussi sceptique du jeune homme.

\- Je dois revenir quand la prochaine fois ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je pense à mercredi prochain, mais en cas de changement je te tiendrais au courant. En ce qui concerne tes cours particuliers avec le professeur Rogue, ils commenceront la semaine prochaine. Bien sûr, je pense que le professeur Rogue lui-même te confirmera ça la prochaine fois que tu le verras, ajouta Albus.

Le directeur attendit quelques secondes et voyant que Harry n'avait rien à ajouter il conclut la leçon du jour.

\- Bien, je te souhaite une bonne nuit, dit-il en souriant faiblement.

\- Merci professeur, bonne nuit, répondit Harry avant de s'éloigner de Dumbledore.

Il sortit et, voyant que le couloir était désert, se rendit compte de l'heure avancée. Le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder à sonner. Il se dépêcha donc de rejoindre sa salle commune avant de perdre des points dès le premier jour de cours. Comme il s'y attendait, Hermione et Ron l'attendait tranquillement. Hermione faisant ses devoirs alors que Ron faisait une partie d'échec tout seul. Il leur raconta en détail son entretien avec Dumbledore. Tout comme lui, Ron ne comprit pas vraiment le but de ces leçons, au contraire de Hermione qui trouvait cela passionnant et instructif. Ils se couchèrent finalement peu après cette discussion.

Le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner, Harry reprit sa vieille habitude de surveiller la table des professeurs. Il ne fut guère surprit de ne pas voir son professeur de potions tout comme le professeur Lupin. Ils prirent ensuite la direction des cachots pour leur premier cours de potions de l'année. Même s'il l'avait vu pendant quasiment toutes les vacances d'été, Harry était plutôt heureux de retrouver son enseignant. Le cours commença évidemment avec un devoir surprise sur les notions de l'année précédente. Peu d'élèves semblèrent surpris et, ayant anticipé ce devoir, avaient pris la peine de réviser avant de venir. Severus ne bougea pas de son bureau, jetant juste quelques coups d'œil de temps en temps pour surprendre d'éventuelles tricheries. Au bout des deux heures imparties, Rogue se leva :

\- Posez vos plumes, dit-il finalement sonnant la fin du cours par la même occasion.

Un soupir général emplit la pièce avant que des bruits de chaise se fassent entendre. Chacun ramena son devoirs sur le bureau du maître des potions avant de prendre ses affaires et de quitter les cachots. Lorsque Harry rendit le sien, le professeur Rogue l'interpella:

\- Potter, vous, vous restez.

\- Bien, on avance vers les serres, tu nous rejoins après ? Dit Hermione tout en posant son devoir à son tour.

Harry hocha faiblement la tête avant de voir ses deux amis quitter la salle de classe. Enfin seul avec son enseignant, il se tourna vers ce dernier qui rangeait les copies.

\- Je ne serais pas long. Les cours particuliers reprendront dès mercredi prochain. Nous tenterons une nouvelle fois de vous apprendre à fermer votre esprit, lui expliqua Rogue. Pendant les vacances, vous avez encore eu, à de nombreuses reprises, accès aux émotions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui n'est pas une bonne chose, vous devez vous en douter.

Harry hocha la tête, montrant ainsi qu'il était d'accord.

\- Bien, vous pouvez y aller.

\- Bonne journée professeur, dit Harry avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter, à son tour, les cachots.

La journée passa finalement et vendredi arriva alors. Entre leurs cours et les heures de liberté déjà réservés pour les révisions, l'année commençait plutôt rapidement. Alors que le dernier cours de la journée, et donc de la semaine, se terminait, les élèves purent souffler un peu. À la fin de son cours de DCFM, Drago tenta le tout pour le tout et décida de rester, espérant que son enseignant accepterait de lui parler un moment. Alors qu'il le voyait monter les marches en direction de son bureau, Drago l'interpella. Remus s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers avant de poser son regard sur le jeune Serpentard.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous Mr Malefoy ? Demanda Remus.

\- Je peux vous parler un moment ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Remus sembla hésiter de longues secondes avant de faire marche arrière et de rejoindre le blond.

\- Un souci avec le cours ? Demanda Remus.

\- Non, c'est au sujet de ce qui s'est passé pendant les vacances, expliqua Drago.

Remus ne répondit rien. Depuis la visite du jeune homme peu après son retour, Remus avait tenté de savoir la relation qu'il avait avec son élève, mais ni Harry ni Dumbledore ne lui avait répondu. La seule chose dont il pouvait être sûr, c'était qu'il était proche de son élève.

\- Vous étiez là quand il en avait le plus besoin, lui avait simplement dit le professeur Dumbledore.

Il avait bien tenté de s'en souvenir lui-même, mais dès qu'il essayait de plonger dans ses souvenirs, une douleur lancinante se réveillait et l'empêchait de réfléchir plus longuement. La seule image qui lui venait alors à l'esprit était celle de Lucius, baguette en main.

\- Je suis désolé si je vous ai blessé d'une manière ou d'une autre Mr Malefoy, mais comme vous le savez je...

\- Oui, je sais mais... Je voulais savoir si, comme l'année passée, je pouvais venir vous voir si j'en avais besoin ? Demanda finalement Drago la peur au ventre.

Devant le silence de son enseignant, Drago fit un pas vers Remus qui, lui, fit un pas en arrière. Drago était sûr d'avoir vu une lueur de crainte dans le regard de l'enseignant.

\- Dites, ce n'est quand même pas mon père que vous voyez en me regardant ? Demanda faiblement Drago.

\- Je... Je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas lui. Je sais que vous avez fuit votre maison et que le professeur Dumbledore s'est arrangé pour vous faire émanciper, répondit Remus. Vous n'êtes pas lui, ajouta Remus plus pour lui-même que pour son élève.

Drago s'approcha lentement de son enseignant, sans mouvements brusques pour ne pas l'effrayer. Remus ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de celui du jeune homme, comme hypnotisé par celui-ci. Drago leva doucement sa main avant de la poser sur la joue de Remus qui se tendit légèrement à ce contact. Drago ne bougea plus, alors que Remus semblait peu à peu se détendre, allant même jusqu'à fermer les yeux. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais ce geste qu'il avait craint au début, semblait finalement faire écho dans son esprit embrumé.

\- Appelez-moi Drago, dit alors le Serpentard.

À ces mots Remus ouvrit les yeux. Il vit alors apparaître un doux sourire sur le visage de son élève alors qu'il avait, s'en même s'en rendre compte, posé sa propre main sur celle du jeune homme encore sur sa joue. Drago savait qu'il ne devait pas aller trop vite et, même si l'envie d'embrasser son enseignant le brûlait de l'intérieur, il n'en fit rien. Il avait déjà eu besoin de plusieurs mois pour que son enseignant accepte ses sentiments à son égard, il pouvait bien prendre son mal en patience une nouvelle fois si, au final, Remus se souvenait de lui et de ce qu'il ressentait. Il allait prendre son temps et regagner la confiance de son professeur ainsi que regagner son cœur. Ce n'était pas gagner, mais il ne baisserait plus les bras désormais, pas alors que son enseignant le regardait avec tant de tendresse.

\- Je suis désolé... Drago, conclut Remus avec tristesse.

Drago sourit faiblement avant de retirer sa main à contrecœur.

\- Bonne soirée professeur Lupin, ajouta Drago en souriant.

Il fit finalement demi-tour avant de partir, laissant seul son professeur. Ce dernier sentit comme un vide lorsque la porte se referma sur son élève sans en comprendre la raison. Il regagna son bureau avec une douleur dans la poitrine qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier.


	10. Passé

_**Salut tout le monde !  
**_

 ** _Et oui, c'est déjà l'heure de mon retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'attendiez et que vous aller vous jeter dessus ^^  
_**

 ** _J'attends avec impatience vos avis ^^  
_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n°10 : Passé**

Les élèves reprenaient peu à peu leurs marques dans le château, même si une tension générale régnait encore dans l'air. C'était toujours avec crainte que certains lisaient la Gazette des Sorciers. Toujours plus de morts, toujours plus de disparitions. Bien sûr la plupart était des moldus ou des nés-moldus. Le poste de professeur des moldus n'ayant pu trouver de nouvel enseignant, cette matière était momentanément suspendue. Même si la rumeur disait que le professeur Burbage avait prit sa retraite, tout le monde se doutait que la vérité était tout autre et que les mangemorts avaient sûrement un lien avec sa disparition.

Les cours de la semaine commencèrent finalement après un petit-déjeuner copieux. Sortilèges et potions pour la matinée, les cours passèrent bien vite et même si le niveau était encore un peu plus haut que les années précédentes, tout le monde s'accrochait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Rogue passa dans les rangs, surveillant de plus près les potions de ses élèves. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que son enseignant évitait de venir près de lui. Était-ce son imagination ? Il préféra se concentrer sur sa potion et réfléchir à tout ça plus tard. De plus, il verrait bien pendant sa leçon du mercredi de quelle humeur serait son enseignant. Les Gryffondors quittèrent finalement la fraîcheur des cachots pour la Grande Salle où la température du mois de Septembre était bien plus douce.

Severus, qui venait de libérer ses élèves, se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder une certaine distance avec le jeune Gryffondor. Et le fait de sentir un peu trop souvent son regard sur lui ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme. Il soupira faiblement, maugréant encore une fois sur sa condition actuelle. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire et sa dernière discussion avec le directeur le décourageait encore plus. Lui qui pensait être discret concernant l'attirance qu'il ressentait, s'était bien trompé et, encore une fois, Dumbledore était au courant de tout.

 **Flash-back**

Alors qu'il pensait pouvoir quitter le bureau du directeur, ce dernier lui demanda :

\- Quand comptez-vous reprendre les cours avec Harry ?

\- La semaine prochaine, il pourra ainsi profiter de son dernier week-end de liberté, répondit prudemment Severus.

\- Que c'est généreux de votre part, répondit malicieusement Dumbledore.

\- C'est surtout que je n'ai pas envie de reprendre ces cours tout de suite. C'est avant tout pour moi et non pour lui que je fais cela, rétorqua Severus avec mépris.

\- Mais oui. Et comment comptez-vous faire avec votre petite... attirance ?

Severus resta de marbre, mais seulement en apparence. Il n'avait qu'une envie : partir le plus loin d'ici et ne jamais revenir. Il joua finalement la carte de la mauvaise foi, pour ne pas changer.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, répondit Severus en haussant légèrement les épaules.

Albus lui lança un regard par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, mais c'est surtout le sourire du directeur qui déplut fortement à l'enseignant. Un sourire qui disait "Je sais déjà tout, pas besoin de mentir".

\- Vous ne pourrez bientôt plus le nier Severus. Votre côté vampire a déjà fait son choix et vous savez parfaitement qu'un vampire n'aime vraiment qu'une fois dans sa vie, aussi longue soit-elle.

\- Comme vous le dites, je suis déjà au courant, rétorqua Severus, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne.

\- Que vous le vouliez ou non, il va bien falloir mettre Harry au courant, cela le concerne aussi. Surtout que vous ne le laissez pas si indif...

\- Gardez vos divagations pour vous, le coupa Severus ne voulant pas entendre ce qu'il savait déjà depuis un moment. Je n'ai pas l'intention de parler de mon état à qui que se soit et encore moins à Potter, ajouta Severus.

\- Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir faire taire votre envie et votre besoin de lui ? Demanda Albus d'une voix moins amusée.

\- Je ne vais certainement pas me laisser contrôler par mes émotions, cracha Severus avec dégoût.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal à laisser parler son cœur Severus. Je pensais vous l'avoir déjà dit un bon nombre de fois. Aimer n'est pas quelque chose de mal, bien au contraire. Vous avez une chance de pouvoir être aimé en retour, lui fit remarquer Albus, vous ne vous rendez pas compte de votre chance, dit-il d'une voix où une certaine tristesse semblait sonner.

Severus ancra son regard dans le sien.

\- Je ne vais pas laisser un gamin contrôler une partie de ma vie. Sur ce, ajouta Severus avant que son interlocuteur n'ajoute autre chose.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Si vous continuez à refouler ce que vous ressentez, vous allez finir par craquer, ajouta Albus avant de voir la porte se refermer sur l'enseignant.

 **Fin du Flash-back**

Severus soupira faiblement. Pourquoi Dumbledore devait-il toujours dire ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ? Dumbledore savait lire dans le cœur des gens, et il n'appréciait nullement que quelqu'un s'immisce dans le sien. Oui, il savait que sa partie vampire avait jeté son dévolu sur le jeune Gryffondor. Oui, il savait que cela n'arrivait qu'une fois dans une vie. Un vampire pouvait aimer, certes, mais désirer quelqu'un à ce point... Un vampire n'avait qu'un seul vrai partenaire dans sa vie, alors son désir de vouloir faire sien Harry avec tellement d'envie que ça le consumait de l'intérieur, ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Tout son être ne voulait plus qu'une chose : posséder Potter corps et âme. Mais ça, il n'était pas prêt de l'avouer et encore moins de passer à l'acte. C'était un élève, c'était un gamin, c'était tout l'opposé de lui. IL avait encore tout sa vie devant lui et il ne devait pas la gâcher avec quelqu'un dans son genre. Et puis, il était sûr que les sentiments du jeune homme n'étaient que passager. Un effet secondaire après l'aide et le soutien qu'il lui avait apporté. Bientôt Potter reprendrait ses esprits et se rendrait compte de son erreur le concernant.

Il s'adossa au dossier de la chaise tout en se demandant comment il allait faire quand il se retrouverait de nouveau avec le jeune homme. Saurait-il se contenir ? Saurait-il taire son envie, son besoin de l'aimer et de le protéger ? Il commençait à en douter. De plus, les agissements du jeune homme ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup à rester maître de lui-même. Pas alors que ce dernier ne cessait de lui tourner autour, n'hésitant plus que très peu à le toucher. Il en venait presque à regretter les moments où le jeune homme le méprisait plus que tout. Il se leva finalement, avant de quitter la salle de classe. Il retourna dans ses appartements en attendant l'heure de son prochain cours, plutôt que de rejoindre la Grande Salle...

Lundi et mardi passèrent en un clin d'œil et alors que le soleil se levait doucement en ce mercredi matin, Severus Rogue était déjà prêt, mais pas dans les meilleures conditions soit. Il allait enfin avoir son premier cours seul avec Harry dans quelques heures à peine et cela ne lui disait déjà rien qui vaille. La matinée passa tranquillement, même si la rumeur que le professeur Rogue était d'humeur exécrable arriva jusqu'aux oreilles du trio de Gryffondors.

\- Je te plains vraiment Harry, avait alors dit Ron à son ami.

\- Je me demande ce qui s'est encore passé, se demanda Hermione pour elle-même.

Harry garda le silence. Qu'importe si son professeur était ou non de mauvaise humeur, cela ne le dérangeait plus autant qu'autrefois. Il arriva avec quelques minutes d'avance, mais entra tout de suite dans le bureau de son professeur qui l'attendait déjà. Derrière son bureau, il ne leva même pas le nez quand le jeune homme entra dans la pièce.

\- Comme d'habitude, vous n'aurez pas besoin de votre baguette. Placez-vous.

À la fin de sa phrase il se leva avant de se positionner, comme durant les précédents cours, devant lui. Il pointa sa baguette sur le jeune homme qui se concentrait du mieux qu'il put pour fermer son esprit.

\- Legilimens ! Formula finalement Severus.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour pénétrer l'esprit du jeune homme. Il se vit alors en train d'embrasser ce dernier avant que Harry ne parvienne à le chasser.

\- L'occlumancie n'a vraiment pas l'air d'être votre point fort Potter, remarqua Severus. Reprenons, ajouta-t-il alors que Harry était sur le point de répondre.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes que le jeune homme parvint à fermer correctement son esprit.

\- Bien, continuez comme ça. Poursuivons...

À chaque fois qu'il entrait dans l'esprit du Gryffondor, Severus avait l'impression de tomber sur les mêmes images, encore et encore. Était-ce un hasard ou était-ce ce à quoi pensait Harry ? En tout cas, cela ne l'aidait pas de se voir l'embrasser. Il sentait de plus en plus son besoin de le faire prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Pourtant, le temps passa sans qu'il ne franchisse la ligne interdite. Au bout de près de deux heures d'efforts, Severus décida de laisser le jeune homme souffler un peu.

\- Cinq minutes de pause et on reprend, avait alors dit Severus.

Il avait vu le jeune homme soupirer faiblement avant de se détendre légèrement. Severus tenta de faire de même sans grand succès. Il ancra son regard dans celui, émeraude, de son vis-à-vis, le regardant sans vraiment le voir.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ? Pourquoi son côté vampire avait-il décidé de choisir son partenaire alors qu'il n'avait pas une seule seconde pour lui même ? Et puis, aimer n'avait jamais été une priorité dans sa vie, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Il soupira faiblement tout en se concentrant pour ne pas se laisser aller à perdre le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- Tout va bien professeur ? Entendit alors Severus se rendant compte que son élève était juste devant lui.

Il était en effet tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il n'avait pas vu le jeune homme s'approcher de lui. Harry avait bien vu un certain doute et surtout une certaine tension chez son enseignant et cela l'inquiétait quelque peu. Il s'était approché de lui, surpris de ne pas se faire rappeler à l'ordre par son professeur. Il avait continué de s'avancer jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres de l'enseignant. Harry crut voir un léger mouvement de recul de la part de Severus. Ne l'avait-il pas vu s'approcher de lui ?

\- Professeur ? L'interpella de nouveau Harry avec douceur. Tout va bien ? Répéta le jeune homme.

Une petite voix dans l'esprit de Severus ne cessait de lui répéter encore et toujours la même chose : il est à moi. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Severus tendit une main vers le jeune homme qui fronça légèrement les sourcils et quand la main de son enseignant se posa délicatement sur sa joue, il put sentir son cœur louper un battement. Avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passe, Harry était déjà dans les bras puissants de Severus, le visage de ce dernier juste au dessus du sien. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Severus sur sa peau alors qu'il voyait son visage se rapprocher dangereusement du sien. Quelques secondes après il pouvait sentir ses lèvres lui être ravies avec possessivité. Une langue se fraya un passage entre ses lèvres qui ne résistèrent pas longtemps devant cet assaut. Harry gémit faiblement alors qu'elle venait frôler, caresser la sienne avec impétuosité. Le plus jeune sentit rapidement les mains de son enseignant venir se poser sur ses hanches avant de rapprocher autant que possible leurs corps l'un de l'autre.

Severus embrassait encore et encore le jeune homme, avec une faim insatiable. Il ne se rendait même pas compte des frissons qui parcouraient le corps du plus jeune. Ce dernier s'accrochait comme il pouvait aux épaules de son enseignant, reprenant difficilement son souffle devant les innombrables baisers passionnés et impétueux de son enseignant. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait dans la tête de son professeur, mais cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Des cours comme celui-ci, il signait direct. Il commençait à sentir son corps réagir de plus en plus aux baisers de son professeur. Était-ce une impression ou son corps était en feu ? Il gémit une nouvelle fois alors que son professeur s'emparait une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres malmenées.

Un peu comme une douche froide, Severus revint brusquement à lui, se rendant alors compte qu'il tenait le jeune homme dans ses bras, ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il écarta lentement son visage de celui du plus jeune, découvrant ce dernier les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres et les joues rosies. Il retint alors sa respiration comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire. Harry finit par ouvrir les yeux, croisant le regard noir de Severus dans lequel l'incompréhension se reflétait. Severus finit par repousser lentement le corps du jeune homme du sien, avant de le lâcher complètement.

\- Je... commença l'enseignant avant de s'interrompre. Je n'aurais pas dû, dit-il finalement avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda faiblement Harry.

\- Tour simplement parce que c'est ce que j'ai décidé et puis la raison importe peu, ajouta Severus en s'emportant légèrement.

\- Moi, je suis heureux que vous l'ayez fait, avoua Harry à voix basse.

Severus ancra de nouveau son regard dans celui du plus jeune puis soupira une nouvelle fois. Lui non plus ne le regrettait pas tant que ça. Il en avait envie depuis tellement de temps. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû prendre sur lui. C'était lui l'adulte, c'était à lui d'imposer des limites et surtout de s'y tenir, mais... c'était devenu tellement compliqué à cause de sa partie vampire qui ne cessait de réclamer la même chose, encore et encore. Si son cœur était pleinement satisfait, ce n'était évidemment pas le cas de sa raison qui ne cessait de le sermonner.

\- On reprend ? Demanda faiblement Harry ne voulant pas partir de suite, sentant que cela risquait une nouvelle fois de les éloigner l'un de l'autre.

\- Oui, soupira Severus pour le plus grand plaisir de son élève.

Ils reprirent place et la leçon put reprendre bien que l'enseignant n'avait plus vraiment la tête à ça. Cela ne passa évidemment pas inaperçu, mais Harry se retint de faire tous commentaires. Le temps sembla passer bien plus lentement pour l'enseignant qui ne voulait plus qu'une chose : se retrouver seul. Peu avant dix-huit heures, Severus baissa de nouveau sa baguette, mettant ainsi fin à la leçon du jour.

\- Même si vous vous débrouillez mieux qu'à vos débuts, il va falloir faire mieux tout de même. À cette allure le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera mort avant que vous n'ayez complètement assimilé la manière de fermer votre esprit, remarqua Severus sans pourtant être dur.

\- Oui, je sais, répondit Harry.

\- Le cours est terminé, vous êtes libre.

Severus allait faire le tour de son bureau pour y prendre place quand il vit Harry s'approcher de lui. Il se tendit légèrement quand il vit qu'il se collait presque contre lui. Il vit alors son élève rapprocher son visage du sien, sans aucune trace d'hésitation. Il s'arrêta pourtant à quelques centimètres semblant attendre une réaction de sa part. Severus ne bougea pas, attendant simplement que le jeune homme fasse ou non un geste vers lui. Voyant que son professeur ne réagissait pas, Harry déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de ce dernier. Léger, rapide et doux. Un simple baiser dans lequel il voulait transmettre ses sentiments.

Severus dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas l'embrasser de nouveau. Il regarda de longues secondes le jeune homme avant de briser le silence de la pièce.

\- Vous devriez vraiment y aller maintenant, dit simplement Severus sans pourtant chercher à s'éloigner du jeune homme.

\- Oui, répondit Harry tout contre les lèvres de l'enseignant. Bonne soirée professeur, dit-il avant de s'éloigner de lui.

Severus observa le jeune homme partir loin de lui, sortant finalement de la salle, le laissant seul avec ses regrets. Regret de se laisser complètement dominer par ses sentiments. Regret d'être aussi faible devant le jeune homme et surtout regret de ne pas pouvoir lui dire la vérité sans prendre le risque de le perdre pour de bon.

Harry, quand à lui, était aux anges. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé pour que son enseignant agisse de la sorte, mais il avait enfin l'impression de se rapprocher de ce dernier, ce qui n'était évidemment pas pour lui déplaire. Il retourna dans la salle commune avant d'en ressortir pour le dîner. Peu après, il prit la direction du bureau de Dumbledore pour sa nouvelle leçon concernant le passé de Voldemort.

Cette fois-ci le souvenir concernait la période pendant laquelle il avait travaillé chez Barjow et Beurk. Dans ce souvenir il rendait visite à une vieille femme du nom Hepzibah Smith qui se présentait comme une lointaine descendante de Helga Poufsouffle. Ce dernier, très séducteur avec la vieille femme, avait gagné sa confiance au point qu'elle lui montra deux de ses plus grands trésors. Une coupe qu'elle disait avoir appartenu à Helga Poufsouffle ainsi qu'un médaillon que Harry reconnu comme celui qu'il avait déjà récupéré et détruit. Quand il revint dans le bureau de Dumbledore après en avoir fini avec le souvenir, le directeur lui expliqua que, deux jours après cette visite de Tom, Hepzibah mourait, soit disant empoisonnée par son elfe de maison.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, dit Harry. Il est évident que c'est Voldemort qui l'a tué.

\- Oui, mais tout comme la mort de la famille Jedusor a été mise sur le dos de Gaunt, ici c'est Hokey qui est devenu la marionnette de Tom. Il lui fallait un coupable alors pourquoi se serait-il gêné ?, remarqua Albus.

\- Il s'agissait vraiment de la coupe de Poufsouffle ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui, le troisième objet ayant appartenu à un des fondateurs de Poudlard.

\- C'est donc un horcruxe qui reste encore à trouver.

\- C'est bien ça, malheureusement c'est dur de savoir ce qu'il en a fait après l'avoir récupéré et je crains de ne pas encore avoir trouvé la réponse pour le moment, expliqua Albus.

Harry semblait être perdu dans ses pensées et pendant de longues minutes le directeur le laissa réfléchir sans rien dire.

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir où il l'aurait mis ? Demanda finalement Harry n'y croyant pas vraiment.  
\- Pas à ma connaissance en tout cas, répondit Albus. Bien, je t'ai assez retenu. En plus, le cours avec le professeur Rogue a dû t'épuiser aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda malicieusement Dumbledore.

Harry baissa les yeux, gêné, et préféra garder le silence. Il se leva de sa chaise avant de saluer le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Bonne nuit professeur, dit-il poliment

\- Bonne nuit Harry, lui souhaita en retour Albus.

Harry quitta le bureau du directeur. Maintenant qu'il savait dans qu'elle direction chercher, il allait pouvoir en parler aux autres. Ils avaient déjà détruit quatre horcruxes, ce qui était plutôt pas mal surtout quand on savait qu'ils passaient la grande partie de l'année à Poudlard.

Le lendemain, pour son nouveau cours de potions, Harry était quelque peu tendu, mais rien ne se passa. Rogue resta à son bureau et ne bougea que pour vérifier les potions de tout le monde un peu avant la fin de l'heure. Son humeur n'en semblait pas si mauvaise hormis le fait qu'il semblait quelque peu las pour le jeune Gryffondor. Était-ce dû à ce qui s'était passé la veille ? C'était en tout cas la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Le week-end venu, Harry retourna dans les cachots pour un nouveau cours avec son enseignant. Il ne savait pas dans quel état d'esprit il le trouverait, mais il pria de toutes ses forces pour que tout se passe pour le mieux. Son professeur ne lui sembla pas plus différent de d'habitude et leur nouvelle leçon d'occlumancie se passa plutôt bien hormis le fait que Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à fermer correctement son esprit. Plus d'une fois sur deux, son enseignant arrivait à pénétrer ses pensées.

Severus ne savait pas si c'était dû à leur dernier tête-à-tête, mais il parvint plus facilement à garder le contrôle de lui-même et même si l'envie d'enlacer de nouveau le jeune homme lui avait traversé l'esprit, il n'en fit rien. Harry ne tenta rien de son côté non plus, pour le plus grand soulagement de l'enseignant. Il savait que le jeune homme pouvait parfois n'en faire qu'à sa tête mais cette fois-ci ce dernier sut rester à sa place et ne pas jouer avec le feu. Harry, qui avait bien pensé à ce qui c'était passé mercredi dernier, avait préféré jouer la carte de la prudence. Son enseignant ne lui avait rien dit pour sa conduite et il voulait pouvoir prouver à son professeur que lui aussi pouvait se contrôler et ne pas le bousculer. S'il voulait que l'enseignant lui ouvre son cœur, Harry savait parfaitement qu'il devait la jouer de manière subtile et surtout ne pas trop forcer les choses. Chaque chose en son temps. Il savait que la patience serait sa meilleure arme contre l'entêtement de son enseignant.


	11. Nouvelle tentative

_**Salut tout le monde !  
**_

 ** _Enfin nous sommes jeudi ! J'en profites pour vous souhaiter (en avance) de bonnes fêtes de Noël à tous !  
_**

 ** _J'attends avec impatience vos avis ^^  
_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n°11 : Nouvelle tentative**

Qui disait lundi, disait nouvelle semaine. Au petit-déjeuner, quand arriva l'heure du courrier, beaucoup d'élèves reçurent la Gazette du Sorcier et se dépêchèrent de la parcourir du regard.

\- C'est de plus en plus dur de savoir où se trouve le vrai du faux avec Voldemort qui étend de plus en plus son pouvoir, remarqua Hermione en feuilletant son journal.

\- Et ce n'est que le début, répondit faiblement Harry.

\- Et encore, nous on a de la chance d'avoir le professeur Dumbledore pour nous protéger, dit la jeune femme.

\- Oui, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Demanda Harry tout en se tournant vers la table des enseignants.

Le directeur, comme beaucoup de professeurs n'était pas présent. C'était le cas des professeurs Rogue et Lupin. Ces deux là étaient pourtant toujours aussi attendus par deux élèves en particulier. Drago quitta finalement la table des Serpentard peu après s'y être installé. Depuis sa dernière discussion avec son enseignant, il n'avait rien tenté de plus pour ne pas se montrer trop insistant, ce qu'appréciait Remus. Ce dernier s'était même plusieurs fois attendu à voir le jeune homme venir le voir à la fin d'un de ses cours avant de se rendre compte qu'il se trompait. Drago se dirigea finalement vers la salle de classe de DCFM, espérant trouver l'enseignant dans son bureau. Il entra dans la salle de classe après avoir frappé et monta les marches le menant au bureau. Il frappa mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il soupira faiblement avant de faire demi-tour. Arrivé à la moitié des marches, il remonta et vérifia si la porte était ou non fermée. La chance ne fut pas de son côté et cette dernière était bien verrouillée. C'est donc bredouille qu'il prit la direction de son premier cours de la matinée.

Les Gryffondors quittèrent rapidement la salle de sortilèges pour se rendre aux cachots. Ils avaient plusieurs étages à descendre et un professeur qui n'appréciait pas le moindre retard. Pourtant, quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de classe, cette dernière était vide. Ils prirent tous place, priant de toutes leurs forces que le cours soit annulé. Malheureusement pour eux, l'enseignant finit par faire son entrée. Sans un mot pour ses élèves, il leur rendit rapidement leurs devoirs.

\- Vraiment désolant ce devoir. Je me demande comment vous avez fait pour passer en deuxième année d'ASPIC avec de telles connaissances, remarqua l'enseignant alors que tous les élèves avaient le nez sur leur copie.

Harry fut soulagé de se rendre compte qu'il avait obtenu un Effort Exceptionnel. Il remercia mentalement les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue pour les cours particuliers qu'il avait été obligé de suivre avec ce dernier. Tout compte fait, cela ne servait pas à rien. Hermione avait obtenu la même note que lui et paraissait plus que déçue par ce résultat.

Nouvelle et dernière année voulait dire potions encore plus complexes que les précédentes. Le mois entier étaient même réservé à l'apprentissage et à la confection de cette potion. Si la leçon du jour ne fut que théorique, elle demandait néanmoins une grande concentration et de l'écoute. Pourtant, les deux heures de cours passèrent étonnement vite. Alors que tous les élèves se préparaient à partir, rassemblant leurs affaires, le professeur interpella un des élèves :

\- Potter, vous restez un instant.

Un léger signe de la tête et ses camarades partaient devant. Harry s'approcha du bureau derrière lequel son enseignant était installé.

\- Oui ? Demanda Harry en arrivant en face de ce dernier.

\- Vos cours avec Lupin n'ayant pas lieu pour le moment, il est envisageable que je vous fasse cours pendant les semaines qu'il aurait dû occuper, expliqua Severus. Si cela vous intéresse bien sûr, ajouta-t-il.

\- Du coup j'aurais cours toutes les semaines avec vous ? Demanda Harry pour être sûr.

\- Si cela vous déranges vous pouvez évidem...

\- Non, ça ne me gênes pas ! Ajouta précipitamment Harry coupant la parole à son enseignant par la même occasion.

Severus ne fit aucune remarque là-dessus et poursuivit.

\- Bien, pendant les cours de cette semaine nous reprendrons les sortilèges et maléfices lors de combat.

\- Dans la salle sur demande ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Non, nous utiliserons une salle des cachots. Vous me retrouverez mercredi après-midi, ici, et nous nous y rendrons.

\- Compris, dit Harry. C'est tout ? Demanda-t-il ensuite devant le silence de son enseignant.

\- Non. Vous n'avez plus eu de connexion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis ? Demanda finalement Severus.

\- Non, répondit Harry après quelques secondes de silence.

\- J'espère que vous ne me mentez pas Potter, préféra ajouter l'enseignant.

\- Bien sûr que non. Enfin... se reprit Harry, j'ai juste parfois ressenti ses émotions, mais rien que quelques secondes, pas plus.

Severus soupira en entendant ça.

\- Je me demande vraiment à quoi vous servent vos leçons d'occlumancie, remarqua le maître de potions.

Harry ne répondit pas, baissant simplement la tête.

\- Je reconnais vos efforts, se radoucit le professeur Rogue, mais le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait un accès à votre esprit reste très problématique. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'un accident comme celui du Ministère se reproduise ? Dit alors Severus.

\- Bien sûr que non ! S'écria presque le jeune homme.

\- Je ne peux donc que vous demander de redoubler d'efforts dans ce cas. Fermez bien votre esprit avant de vous coucher et essayez aussi de le faire pendant la journée, ajouta-t-il.

\- Bien, répondit Harry sachant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui de s'entraîner plus et encore plus.

Après une légère hésitation Severus ajouta finalement :

\- Concernant le problème de l'année passé, je pense que l'on peut considérer cela comme clos, non ?

Harry comprit qu'il parlait de son problème de mutilation. Il devait reconnaître que cela faisait des mois qu'il ne s'était pas blessé ou même que l'idée de le faire ne lui avait plus traversé l'esprit. Depuis cette dernière fois où il avait surprit la discussion avec son enseignant et le directeur. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment considérer ce problème comme clos, mais il aimait à le penser en tout cas. Le fait que son enseignant parlait de ça comme s'il en avait complètement fini le rassura un peu. Au moins un qui croyait à sa "guérison". Un d'eux au moins croyait en lui et voir que son professeur de potions avait plus confiance en lui que lui-même, le touchait encore plus.

\- J'espère, ajouta pourtant Harry.

\- Bien, si vous n'avez rien à ajouter, vous pouvez y aller, ajouta Severus mettant fin à l'entretien.

Après de longues secondes d'hésitation et n'ayant plus rien à dire, le jeune Gryffondor fit demi-tour et quitta la salle de classe. Il monta quelques étages pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle où ses amis devaient l'attendre. Ginny, avec qui il n'avait plus beaucoup parlé ces derniers temps, surtout parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu durant les vacances, s'installa à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit faiblement avant de reprendre sa discussion avec ses amies. Harry, qui appréciait tout de même la jeune femme, était plutôt soulagé de voir qu'ils n'étaient plus en froid. Elle faisait parti de ses amies et ne voulait pas que leur amitié soit gâchée à cause d'une simple histoire de cœur.

Après leur cours de métamorphose, les septièmes années de Gryffondors n'avaient plus cours, hormis ceux qui avaient une option, comme Hermione qui dû se rendre à son cours d'études des runes. Elle laissa donc ses deux amis qui, pour changer, se rendirent à la bibliothèque. Ron ne tint pas plus d'une demi-heure et finit par laisser le brun seul. Il fut pourtant rejoint par la jeune sœur du rouquin.

\- Je peux rester avec toi ? Demanda la jeune fille en arrivant.

\- Oui, si tu veux, dit Harry.

Elle prit place à ses côtés. Après de longues minutes de silence, Ginny demanda :

\- Tu as encore des cours particuliers cette année ?

\- Oui, bien obligé. Le sort du monde en dépend... enfin, façon de parler, rajouta Harry en souriant.

La jeune fille le lui rendit.

\- Je ne pensais pas que Lupin reviendrait avec ce qu'il lui ait arrivé, alors qu'il te donne des cours en plus... j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop pour lui, remarqua Ginny en ouvrant son livre.

\- Je n'ai pas cours avec Remus, rétorqua Harry concentré sur le livre intitulé « Gardez le contrôle de son esprit ».

-Alors, comprit la jeune femme, tu n'as pas cours qu'avec Rogue quand même ! Remarqua la jeune femme surprise.

\- Si... enfin, non, le professeur Dumbledore m'en donne aussi, même si on ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça des cours et c'est que de temps en temps.

Harry, trop occupé à lire son livre, ne remarqua pas l'air en colère de la jeune femme.

\- Comment tu peux supporter d'avoir des cours avec... lui, dit -elle avec mépris. Tu sais pourtant ce qu'il est, ajouta-t-elle.

Devant le ton employé par son amie, Harry quitta son livre des yeux afin de faire face à cette dernière.

\- Si tu as quelque chose contre lui c'est ton avis, mais je te demanderais de respecter le mien aussi. Contrairement à ce que tu semble penser, il n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il le parait, dit Harry.

\- Il cherche juste à te manipuler pour faciliter le travail de Tu-Sais-Qui, répondit la jeune femme. Je suis sûr qu'il cherche plus à t'affaiblir qu'autre chose, cracha-t-elle.

Harry referma son livre dans un claquement. Cette réaction fit légèrement sursauter la jeune femme.

\- Encore une fois tu te trompes et je te demanderais d'avoir du respect envers ton professeur en tout cas tant que tu seras devant moi, répondit durement le jeune homme.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à la jeune femme de lui répondre qu'il partait s'installer dans un des rayonnages de la bibliothèque, laissant derrière lui cette dernière, fulminante de rage. Elle quitta finalement la bibliothèque la tête haute.

Les derniers cours de la journée touchèrent à leur fin et tous les élèves prirent peu à peu la direction de leur salle commune pour enfin se débarrasser de leurs sacs. Drago, lui, resta quelques instants de plus dans la salle de classe. Il s'approcha du bureau de l'enseignant avant que celui-ci ne remarque sa présence.

\- Je peux vous aider Mr Mal... Drago, se reprit Remus.

Il regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux, ce dernier gardant le silence. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pu passer un peu de temps seul avec son enseignant, même si ces rares instants n'avaient plus la même signification que quelques mois auparavant. Il sourit faiblement avant de répondre :

\- Je pourrais venir vous voir après le dîner ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Remus sembla réfléchir. Partager entre le malaise qu'il ressentait à se trouver seul avec son élève et son envie de retrouver, ne serait-ce qu'une partie de ses souvenirs, Remus hésitait. Le jeune Malefoy le remarqua bien évidemment et il ajouta alors :

\- À moins que ma présence ne vous déplaise...

\- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que...

\- Je vous rappelle ce qui vous est arrivé cet été avec mon père, dit le jeune homme dans un murmure.

Remus ne répondit rien, sachant parfaitement que le jeune homme visait juste. Drago se rapprocha alors de son professeur. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, comme la dernière fois, et dit tout simplement :

\- Moi, je ne vous ferais jamais de mal.

Remus ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il avait la ferme conviction qu'il pouvait croire en ces paroles. Surtout en voyant avec quelle sincérité elles étaient dites.

\- Je vous crois, répondit faiblement Remus.

Il ôta cependant la main de Drago de son visage.

\- Je reste cependant votre enseignant et je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas dépasser certaines limites, ajouta Remus.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que le jeune homme avait derrière la tête, mais cette proximité qu'il essayait de mettre en place le mettait mal à l'aise. Était-ce parce qu'il était le fils de Malefoy, son tortionnaire ? Ou bien parce qu'il était son élève ? Ou encore à cause des souvenirs perdus qui faisaient écho malgré tout ? Remus ne le savait pas, ce qui le perturbait quelque peu.

Drago savait qu'il devait être patient, mais il avait du mal à être si près de celui qu'il aimait et qui l'avait aimé pendant une si courte période quand on y réfléchissait. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas.

\- Alors, je pourrais venir ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau, plein d'espoir.

Remus observa son visage fin d'où émanait une certaine douceur. Ses yeux bleus qui se faisaient presque suppliant... Remus eut un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Drago souffrait plus que lui ?

\- Pas longtemps, s'entendit-il dire.

Il vit le soulagement dans les yeux de son élève et un fin sourire étirer ses lèvres.

\- Merci, dit-il tout simplement.

Il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas l'embrasser ou même se réfugier au creux de ses bras. Il quitta finalement la pièce, attendant avec impatience que le dîner soit enfin passé.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Mardi et mercredi passèrent finalement et l'heure du nouveau cours de Harry arriva finalement. Il quitta la salle commune des Gryffondor, prenant tout naturellement la direction des cachots où il savait que son enseignant l'attendait. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de ces derniers, Ginny apparut au coin d'un mur.

\- Harry, l'appela cette dernière

Harry s'arrêta, observant la jeune femme le rejoindre.

\- Je venais m'excuser pour la dernière fois, dit alors la jeune femme. Je suppose que tu sais des choses que j'ignore concernant le professeur Rogue, ajouta-t-elle. Mais si tu dis qu'on peut lui faire confiance je veux bien te croire.

Harry se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il y a un an il pensait la même chose que Ginny concernant leur professeur de potions. Il ne pouvait donc pas vraiment lui en vouloir d'avoir des doutes.

\- Excuses acceptées, dit alors Harry en souriant.

\- Tiens, dit la jeune femme en lui tendant un petit gâteau. En signe de paix. Et puis, ça te fera un petit en-cas pendant ton cours... Enfin, si le professeur Rogue l'accepte, ajouta-t-elle en réfléchissant.

\- Je suis sûr que cela ne le gêneras pas, dit Harry. Merci en tout cas.

Ginny était aux anges. Sa dispute semblait être du passé et du coup elle espérait bien pouvoir reconquérir peu à peu le jeune homme. Lui montrer qu'il pouvait compter sur elle, bien plus que sur leur enseignant.

\- Je te laisse, à tout à l'heure peut-être.

\- Oui, bon cours, le salua la jeune Gryffondor.

Harry s'éloigna finalement avec un dernier signe de la main. Il rejoignit la salle de classe. Une fois à l'intérieur, son enseignant lui demanda de patienter un instant.

\- Je fini ça et on y va, dit-il plongé au dessus d'un chaudron.

Harry prit place, observant simplement son enseignant. Il posa le gâteau sur la table.

\- Ravi de voir que vous vous nourrissez correctement, mais la prochaine fois évitez tout de même d'en ramener avec vous, remarqua l'enseignant.

\- Compris, mais là on me l'a donné, je ne pouvais pas refuser, expliqua Harry.

\- Je vois que l'élu plaît toujours autant, rétorqua Severus avec mépris.

\- Vous vous trompez, Ginny voulait juste s'excuser, c'est tout.

Au nom de la jeune femme, Severus leva les yeux vers son élève.

\- S'excuser ? Répéta-t-il faiblement.

\- Oui, mais c'était trois fois rien, ajouta le jeune homme ne voulant pas avouer à son enseignant qu'il était le sujet de leur querelle.

\- J'ai fini, dit finalement Severus en reposant sa louche.

\- C'est quoi comme potion ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- Une potion pour l'infirmière, répondit l'enseignant.

Il rangea rapidement ce qu'il avait utilisé avant de faire de nouveau face à son élève.

\- Au risque de vous froisser, j'aimerais vérifier quelque chose avec... ceci, dit-il en montrant le gâteau.

Harry haussa les sourcils, surprit.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il avant de le lui donner.

Severus le posa sur le bureau avant de pointer sa baguette sur le gâteau. Harry le regarda faire, attentif, se demandant ce que pouvait bien rechercher son enseignant. Quelques secondes après une drôle de lueur entoura le petit gâteau.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda le jeune homme tout en se rapprochant de son enseignant.

\- Qu'une potion a été utilisé sur ce gâteau, dit simplement Severus en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

\- Une potion ? Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda Harry étonné.

\- Vous doutez de mes compétences Potter ? Et puis vous avez bien vu cette réaction, ajouta Severus alors que le gâteau était redevenu normal.

-Ce n'est pas ça, mais... je ne vois pas pourquoi Ginny aurait voulu me faire du mal, c'est tout, expliqua Harry.

\- Amortentia, ajouta alors l'enseignant.

Harry paru sonné par cette information. Il n'en revenait pas que la jeune femme, qu'il considérait comme une amie, sa petite sœur, aille aussi loin. Il était en colère contre elle et ne le cachait pas. Il commençait à s'éloigner quand Severus le retint par le bras.

\- Je vous rappelle qu'un cours vous attend, lui dit l'enseignant. Vous aurez toute la soirée pour parler à Miss Weasley.

Harry ne chercha pas à discuter. Ils partirent finalement vers une autre salle, celle qui leur servirait pendant leur entraînement au combat. Severus apprit deux nouveaux maléfices au jeune homme qui hésitait beaucoup moins à les utiliser sur son professeur. Le cours passa rapidement et alors que Severus annonçait la fin, Harry se précipita presque en dehors de la salle, sans pourtant oublier de saluer son enseignant qui le regarda partir sans rien dire.

Harry se dépêcha de se rendre dans la salle commune alors que les premiers élèves pensaient déjà à prendre la direction de la Grande Salle. Severus l'ayant libéré plus tard que prévu, Harry se rendit compte que le dîner n'allait plus tarder à être servi. Il retrouva finalement Ron et Hermione. Alors qu'il jetait un regard circulaire à travers la pièce, Hermione demanda:

\- Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

\- Oui, Ginny, dit-il d'une voix dure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Demanda Ron, curieux.

\- Lui demander ce qui ne va pas avec elle, répondit honnêtement Harry.

\- Pourquoi ? Rétorqua Ron en se redressant.

\- La voilà, dit alors Harry en voyant la jeune femme descendre des dortoirs.

Il s'approcha d'elle, le plus calmement possible. Quand elle le vit, elle sourit faiblement. Son sourire disparu pourtant bien vite :

\- Je pensais avoir été clair avec toi, mais on dirait que ce n'est pas le cas. Alors au risque de me répéter, il n'y aura jamais rien entre toi et moi ! S'exclama le jeune homme.

La jeune femme devint de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure que Harry parlait.

\- Attends, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ron en rejoignant les deux Gryffondor.

\- Demande à ta sœur, rétorqua Harry.

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui garda le silence, l'air buté.

\- Elle a tenté d'utiliser de l'amortentia sur moi, expliqua alors le jeune homme.

\- Comment tu l'as su ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Le professeur Rogue a fait je ne sais quoi au gâteau que Ginny m'avait donné et il a réagit bizarrement, expliqua le jeune homme.

\- Qui te dit qu'il ne t'a pas menti ? Dit enfin la jeune femme.

\- Je lui fais confiance, répondit Harry.

\- Plus qu'à moi ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Tu prétends donc que tu n'as rien fait ? Demanda Harry.

\- Quelle réaction ?

Harry l'expliqua à son amie. Elle se tourna finalement vers la rouquine et ajouta :

\- Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas le forcer, dit alors la jeune femme. Si tu tiens à lui, tu dois respecter ses choix.

\- Et perdre contre lui ?

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'un concours ou de je ne sais quoi, ajouta Harry. Je te faisais confiance.

\- Qu'importe, je ne le laisserai pas te changer, cracha la jeune femme.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? S'exclama Harry. Il ne m'a pas du tout changé !

Ginny était folle de rage. Les poings légèrement tremblant elle ajouta cependant :

\- On dirait que tu as fait ton choix, cracha-t-elle, mais je ne l'accepterais toujours pas. Quand tu te rendras compte que j'avais vu juste et qu'il te manipule on verra si tu auras toujours autant confiance en lui, dit-elle avec mépris.

\- Il est en tout cas plus digne de confiance que toi, cracha Harry. Lui, au moins, agit pour mon bien, conclut le jeune homme.

C'était la goutte de trop pour la jeune femme. Elle passa à ses côtés, le bousculant au passage, avant de quitter la salle commune. Harry la regarda partir, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête.

\- Tu crois que je devrais en parler à ma mère ? Demanda alors Ron à sa petite-amie.

\- Je ne sais pas... Même s'il ne s'est rien passé de grave, elle a quand même était trop loin. Et rien ne dit qu'elle en restera là, remarqua Hermione. Je vais essayer de lui parler.

Hermione partit à la suite de la rouquine alors que Harry et Ron se rendaient, peu après, dans la Grande salle.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans qu'aucun autre accident ne survienne. Ginny et Harry s'évitaient désormais, ne s'adressant même plus la parole. La jeune femme refusait obstinément de présenter des excuses, continuant de penser que ce qu'elle faisait était pour le bien de son ami. Ron et Hermione évitaient de trop s'impliquer dedans et avait, pour le moment, préféré ne pas prévenir Mme Weasley.


	12. Un progrès ?

_**Salut tout le monde !  
**_

 ** _J'espère que vous avez tous passez de bonnes fêtes de Noël et que vous êtes fin prêts pour celle de fin d'année ?  
_**

 ** _En tout cas voici mon retour avec un nouveau chapitre de cette fic ! ^^_**

 ** _J'attends avec impatience vos avis ^^  
_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n°12 : Un progrès ?**

C'est plutôt de bonne humeur, malgré les derniers événements, que Harry se leva en ce lundi matin. Le temps était clément, tout ses cours se passaient bien et sa relation, si on pouvait parler de relation, avec le professeur Rogue était au beau fixe. Il rejeta ses couvertures au loin avant de se lever d'un bond. Après un rapide passage dans la salle de bains, il était déjà fin prêt à débuter cette nouvelle semaine. Quand il fut de retour dans sa chambrée, ses camarades étaient eux aussi en train de se lever.

\- Tu m'as l'air de bien bonne humeur, remarqua d'ailleurs le rouquin.

\- Oui, je la sens bien cette semaine, répondit Harry en vérifiant qu'il avait bien tout ce qu'il lui fallait dans son sac.

\- Tant mieux, j'espère que ça veut dire que Tu-Sais-Qui se tiendra tranquille, rétorqua Ron.

Même le nom de ce dernier ne suffit pas à ternir la bonne humeur du jeune homme. Une fois installé dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, Harry mangea de bon appétit. Hermione s'était d'ailleurs rendu compte pendant les vacances qu'il n'était plus utile pour elle de surveiller l'alimentation de son ami. Ce dernier semblait se porter de mieux en mieux depuis la fin de leur sixième année et elle était sûre que tout cela n'aurait pu être possible sans l'intervention de leur professeur de potions. Et bien qu'elle ne sache toujours pas quels étaient les problèmes qu'avait rencontré son ami, elle était satisfaite de voir qu'il allait mieux. Elle avait déjà pensé à aller remercier l'enseignant, mais s'était tout de même retenue, sachant que son professeur n'apprécierait pas et qu'il la mettrait plutôt à la porte.

Pour une fois depuis longtemps, le professeur Lupin se montra au petit-déjeuner. Le premier qui remarqua son arrivée fut évidemment Drago avant que Harry ne la remarque aussi.

\- Je me demande si ça avance entre lui et Malefoy, remarqua alors Harry à voix basse.

Hermione et Ron se tournèrent dans la même direction que Harry voyant à leur tour leur enseignant.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione. Tu peux toujours aller parler au professeur Lupin.

\- Oui, mais avec tout mes cours avec le professeur Rogue et les révisions j'ai du mal à trouver du temps pour aller le voir.

\- Surtout qu'il y aura bientôt la reprise des entraînements de Quidditch, ajouta Ron en se resservant de l'omelette.

\- Aussi, dit Harry. Mais j'essaierais quand même d'aller le voir, reprit Harry après quelques secondes de silence.

Il avait beau ne pas porter le blond dans son cœur, si ce dernier avait la possibilité de rendre celui qu'il considérait être son parrain, heureux, alors pourquoi pas. Il était même prêt à les aider même s'il se doutait que le blond ne ferait jamais appel à lui.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa tranquillement. Les cours de la matinée purent commençer pour les élèves de Poudlard. Entre cours de sortilèges, de métamorphose ou encore de potions, les élèves ne voyaient pas le temps passé que les derniers cours de la journée arrivaient déjà. Harry et Ron qui n'avaient plus cours étaient retournés dans leur salle commune pendant que Hermione se rendait au cours d'études des Runes. Drago, lui, terminait la journée avec DCFM. Alors qu'il écoutait distraitement son enseignant, il ne pouvait lâcher ce dernier du regard alors que le professeur arpentait la salle tout en continuant ses explications. Drago repensa alors à leur dernière entrevue datant du lundi précédent.

 **Flash-back**

Comme promis à la fin de son cours de DCFM, à peine le dîner terminé, Drago se rendit dans le bureau du professeur Lupin. Ce dernier, bien qu'ayant accepté la venue de son élève, paraissait tout de même surpris de le voir entrer dans la pièce.

\- Vous pensiez que je ne viendrais pas, c'est ça ? Demanda Drago avant de s'avancer vers le bureau derrière lequel se tenait l'enseignant.

\- Je l'avoue, répondit Remus. Vous avez tout de même mieux à faire que de venir ici, non ? Rétorqua Remus.

\- Non, répondit Drago de but en blanc.

Remus regarda longuement le blond, se rendant bien compte que ce dernier ne mentait pas. Mais que pouvait-il attendre de lui au juste ? Qu'espérait-il de lui en venant ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous espérez que je vous dise ou que je fasse, mais...  
\- Je ne vous demande rien, le coupa Drago. Enfin, hormis de vous souvenir de moi bien sûr, ajouta Drago avec un triste sourire.

Une nouvelle fois l'enseignant tenta de se souvenir, mais encore une fois une douleur lancinante se fit sentir. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains. À chaque fois, qu'il faisait un effort pour se souvenir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se revoir là bas, les poignets attachés au mur. Il avait l'impression de sentir encore et encore ces sortilèges l'atteindre avant que la douleur ne vienne s'insinuer en lui, le tordant de souffrance. Pourquoi fallait-il que l'image de Lucius apparaisse à chaque fois qu'il pensait au jeune Serpentard ? Cette douleur était-elle un avertissement lui conseillant de ne pas aller plus loin ? Qu'allait-il découvrir s'il s'obstinait ?

Voyant que son professeur semblait souffrant, Drago fit le tour du bureau avant de s'accroupir aux côtés de ce dernier. Il leva une main vers lui avant de s'arrêter. La dernière fois il l'avait laissé le toucher, mais s'il le repoussait cette fois, saurait-il l'accepter ? S'il y avait bien une personne dont il ne voulait pas être rejeté c'était bien l'enseignant.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda finalement Drago sans chercher à le toucher.

La respiration de Remus semblait difficile et ce dernier gardait les yeux fermement clos.

\- Professeur ? L'appela Drago d'une voix douce.

Remus tourna lentement son visage vers le plus jeune. Ce qui le frappa le plus fut de voir sa profonde inquiétude à son égard. Même si le jeune Malefoy n'était pas comme son père, un mangemort, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait autant s'inquiéter pour lui... une créature de son espèce. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer l'année dernière pour que le jeune homme se sente aussi concerné par sa personne ? Sans s'en rendre compte il avança une de ses mains vers le visage du blond avant de poser, un peu comme Drago l'avait fait, sa main sur sa joue. D'abord surprit, puis soulagé et surtout heureux, Drago pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, appuyant un peu plus sa joue contre la paume de la main de Remus.

Au bout de longues secondes Remus se rendit compte de son geste et retira rapidement sa main du visage du blond.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, s'excusa Remus.

Drago rouvrit les yeux, déçu que ce doux moment prenne déjà fin. Il leva de nouveau les yeux vers son enseignant.

\- Pas besoin, moi j'en suis heureux. Au moins, je peux peut-être espérer que vous n'ayez plus peur de ma présence, lui fit remarquer le blond.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous, lui dit alors le lycanthrope, c'est juste que...

\- Je ne sais pas ce que mon père vous a fait, mais j'en suis désolé, ne put s'empêcher de dire le blond.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison. Comme vous l'avez dit, vous n'êtes pas lui, lui rappela Remus. Vous n'y pouviez rien.

\- Peut-être, mais je suis certain que mon père cherchait juste à m'atteindre en faisant ça, remarqua le blond.

Remus avait bien du mal à comprendre comment Lucius aurait pu atteindre son fils en passant par lui. Ils n'étaient pas liés, en tout cas d'après lui, alors pourquoi ? Il avait bien demandé au professeur Dumbledore quelques réponses, mais rien. Entre ses souvenirs qui refusaient de revenir, peut-être perdus à tout jamais, et tous ses sentiments complexes qu'il ressentait pour le blond, Remus se sentait de plus en plus perdu.

Voyant que Remus semblait aller mieux, Drago se releva et retourna de l'autre côté du bureau. Il prit finalement place sur une chaise.

\- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? Demanda Remus alors que cela faisait déjà de longues minutes que le blond l'observait corriger ses copies.

-Non, pas vraiment, mais si je vous gêne je peux toujours trouver autre chose, répondit le blond.

\- Et bien, commença Remus, j'admets que c'est assez stressant de sentir votre regard, ajouta Remus sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il le lui disait.

Drago sortit finalement un livre de son sac et se mit à lire. En tout cas en apparence. Il ne cessait en effet de jeter de nombreux coups d'œil vers son enseignant, par dessus son livre. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouver seul tous les deux et même s'ils étaient revenu en arrière dans leur relation, Drago gardait tout de même espoir. Si son enseignant était tombé amoureux de lui une fois, pourquoi cela ne pourrait-il pas se réitérer ? S'il avait perdu tous ses souvenirs les concernant, ils n'avaient qu'à s'en faire de nouveau, encore mieux que les précédents. Rien n'était fini tant qu'ils seraient en vie.

Il passa la soirée, jusqu'à l'heure du couvre feu, dans le bureau de son professeur de DCFM.

 **Fin du Flash-back**

Drago ne savait pas s'il pouvait considérer qu'il y avait eu du progrès ou non entre eux deux. Remus avait paru faire un pas vers lui mais était-ce voulu ou était-ce juste un réflexe involontaire de sa part ? Le cours approchait désormais de sa fin. Au début, il avait pensé rester à la fin du cours pour demander une nouvelle fois à passer après le dîner. Il changea finalement d'avis et décida de revenir directement après le repas. Si Remus était toujours Remus, il ne le mettrait pas à la porte.

Le cours finit alors et Drago partit poser ses affaires dans ses appartements. Il ne vit pas le regard étonné et quelque peu déçu du professeur en voyant son élève partir directement. Cette déception l'étonna, mais il préféra ne pas y penser plus que cela. Une fois le repas terminé, et ce rapidement, Drago quitta la Grande Salle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rendre au bureau de son enseignant, espérant que ce dernier serait présent. Il frappa à la porte et fut soulagé de voir Remus la lui ouvrir quelques secondes après.

\- Mr Mal... Drago, se reprit Remus Vous avez un souci ? Demanda immédiatement Remus pour s'expliquer la présence du plus jeune.

\- Non, je voulais juste vous voir, c'est mal ? Demanda Drago en retour, faisant légèrement la moue.

\- Non, enfin tant que cela reste strictement dans le cadre des études, il n'y a aucun problème, répondit Remus.

De toute façon que pouvait-il y avoir d'autre entre eux ? Remus retourna vers son bureau avant de se retourner et de faire de nouveau face à son élève.

\- Vous aviez l'air un peu ailleurs pendant le cours, tout va bien ? Demanda alors l'enseignant.

\- Oui, répondit Drago en commençant à s'approcher de son professeur. Ce n'est rien d'imp...

Il s'interrompit alors, se prenant les pieds dans une caisse remplie de livres. Il perdit alors l'équilibre et Remus tenta de le rattraper. Le plus jeune se retrouva rapidement tout contre son enseignant, les bras de ce dernier autour de sa taille. Drago leva lentement son visage vers celui de son enseignant. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors. Drago pouvait presque sentir les battements du cœur de Remus tout contre sa main alors que ce dernier retenait presque sa respiration. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi vite ? Quelle était cette sensation de plénitude qu'il s'emparait de son esprit ?

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se pencher sur la question, que le jeune Serpentard levait lentement son visage vers le sien avant de finalement poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Drago lui même ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte de son geste. Remus était si près de lui que son corps avait réagit instinctivement. Un léger frôlement, une douce caresse, mais avant même que Drago ait eu le temps d'en profiter, Remus le repoussa violemment alors qu'une douleur inexplicable transperçait son crâne. Il porta ses mains à sa tête alors que Drago se retrouvait au sol. Ce dernier se précipita presque sur son enseignant pour voir comment il allait.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa alors le plus jeune. Je ne pensais pas à mal, dit-il alors.

Remus, le regard complètement perdu leva les yeux vers le jeune homme. Une main sur sa bouche, il semblait ne pas le voir. Inquiet Drago s'approcha mais il vit alors Remus faire quelques pas en arrière, se cognant contre son bureau. Blessé comme jamais et regrettant son geste à un point inimaginable, Drago ne savait pas quoi faire pour rattraper le coup.

\- Professeur, l'appela-t-il alors d'une voix suppliante. S'il vous plaît, répondez-moi, ajouta Drago dans un murmure.

Remus, toujours prisonnier de ses souvenirs, n'entendait pas le jeune homme l'appeler. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, durant lesquelles il fit de son mieux pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, que Remus se rendit compte du lieu où il se trouvait. La présence du jeune homme et le souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer lui revint rapidement à l'esprit. Il leva les yeux vers Drago. Ce dernier, inquiet comme jamais, ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Pourquoi... murmura faiblement Remus.

\- Je... je vous aime, c'est tout, avoua Drago alors que ses yeux le piquait légèrement.

Il sentait les larmes venir peu à peu, mais ne voulant pas se montrer aussi faible, il battit plusieurs fois des paupières, refoulant autant qu'il put ses larmes.

\- Je suis votre professeur... répondit finalement Remus.

\- Je sais, dit faiblement Drago.

\- Vous êtes mon élève, reprit Remus, comme une évidence.

\- Je sais, dit de nouveau le blond.

\- C'est donc ça que j'aurais oublié ? Demanda faiblement Remus, plus pour lui-même que pour le jeune homme.

\- Oui, répondit tout de même le Serpentard.

\- J'ai besoin d'être seul, dit alors Remus en se redressant complètement.

\- Non, je... s'il vous plaît, repris Drago.

\- Mr Malefoy, je vous prierais de partir... S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il tout de même.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et ne voulant pas davantage se mettre à dos l'enseignant, Drago quitta le bureau avec de nouvelles excuses envers son enseignant.

Remus regarda la porte se refermer sur son élève. Entre le baiser et l'aveu de ce dernier, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Les questions sur sa relation avec le jeune homme se faisaient de plus en plus présentes tout comme la douleur dans sa tête. Son envie de se souvenir et son blocage psychologique, Remus ne savait ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il creuser ? Au risque que la souffrance soit pire ? Devait-il oublier ses souvenirs, même si cela voulait dire jeter un morceau de lui-même ? Quel était le meilleur choix? Quelle était la solution à ses problèmes ? Il retrouva peu à peu son calme et retourna finalement dans ses appartements. Il ne savait pas ce que la suite lui réservait, mais il craignait quelque peu sa prochaine rencontre avec le jeune Serpentard.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

À la fin de son cours de DCFM du mercredi matin Drago ne tenta pas de parler à son enseignant. Il avait bien vu le regard fuyant de ce dernier et préférait donc attendre un peu avant de le revoir. Il prit donc sur lui à la fin du cours.

\- Partez devant, je dois parler à Malefoy, dit alors Hermione.

Elle prit le même chemin que le jeune homme et quand elle vit qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde autour d'eux elle l'appela. Ce dernier se retourna avant d'attendre que la jeune femme n'arrive à sa hauteur.

\- Je voulais savoir comment ça se passait entre toi et le professeur Lupin, dit alors Hermione.

\- Plutôt mal, avoua finalement Drago après réflexion.

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se confier à elle, mais elle avait déjà tenté de l'aider et il pourrait en être de même cette fois-ci.

\- il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Hermione. Enfin, je me doute que tu ne dois pas vouloir en parler, surtout à moi, ajouta précipitamment la jeune femme.

\- Je... je l'ai embrassé et il m'a repoussé, avoua finalement Drago dans un murmure. Satisfaite ?

\- Je suis désolée, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Sinon, tu voulais quoi ? Demanda Drago voulant changer de sujet.

\- J'avais pensé à une manière d'aider le professeur Lupin à retrouver la mémoire ou en tout cas lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Comment ? Demanda Drago intrigué.

\- En lui montrant tes souvenirs, dit alors la jeune femme. Par contre une pensine sera utile, ajouta-t-elle.

\- C'est une idée, dit Drago tout en se mettant à réfléchir.

\- Bien, je dois y aller Harry et Ron m'attendent. Mais si tu as besoin d'aide pour autre chose, je suis là, lui rappela la jeune femme.

Elle partit finalement, laissant le Serpentard en pleine réflexion. Après être retourné auprès de ses amis, elle leur fit part de sa discussion avec le Serpentard sans pour autant leur parler de l'aveu de Drago considérant cela comme trop personnel.

Harry, après le déjeuner, partit comme tout les mercredi après-midi à son cours. La leçon du jour était une nouvelle potion. Il commença à sortir les ingrédients alors que son enseignant était installé à son bureau et semblait corriger des copies. Harry se souvint alors de l'incident du gâteau...

\- Comment vous avez su qu'il y avait quelque chose avec le gâteau ? Demanda soudainement Harry.

Severus leva les yeux vers le jeune homme.

\- Une intuition, répondit simplement l'enseignant avant de reprendre ce qu'il faisait.

La réponse ne parut pas plaire au plus jeune qui, après réflexion demanda de nouveau :

\- Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun signe apparent, je me trompe ?

\- Non, aucun, c'est vrai.

\- Alors comment ?

L'idée que Ginny ait aussi pu s'en prendre à son enseignant lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'il ne rejette cette pensée au loin. Ginny n'était pas aussi bête après tout.

\- Concentrez-vous sur votre potion, lui répondit Severus.

\- Oui, mais...

Severus leva de nouveau les yeux.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, une simple intuition, dit-il alors qu'il commençait à perdre patience. Miss Weasley n'est pas très imaginative et au vu de ce qu'elle avait déjà fait...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait déjà fait ?

\- Rien qui vous regarde, lui répondit Severus.

\- Elle s'en est pris à vous ? Demanda finalement Harry tout en y croyant pas.

L'enseignant eut un rire moqueur.

\- Si on peut appeler ça s'en prendre à quelqu'un.

Devant le silence du plus jeune, Severus tenta un regard vers lui. Il ne s'était alors pas attendu à le voir en colère.

\- Votre potion Potter, elle ne va pas se faire toute seule.

Bien que toujours en colère contre la jeune femme, Harry commença à faire la potion demandé par son enseignant. Au bout d'une petite heure, Severus se leva et vint alors lui donner quelques conseils pratiques. Harry, bien que toujours en colère après la rouquine, se concentra finalement sur sa potion et parvint même à la réussir du premier coup. Le reste de la leçon se passa sans encombre et le week-end se termina sans que le jeune homme ne parle à Ginny. Il espérait juste que cette dernière resterait désormais en retrait. Il n'en parla pas non plus à ses deux amis, ne voulant pas qu'ils se retrouvent au milieu de leur conflit, surtout Ron. Il s'agissait tout de même de sa petite sœur...

Drago ne tenta rien de nouveau envers le professeur de DCFM, préférant lui laisser un peu de temps pour digérer les derniers événements. Une partie de lui ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher d'attendre la venue de son enseignant. Une annonce fut faite qu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard aurait lieu le week-end suivant, début Octobre, mais seulement pour les 6ième et 7ième année et sous la surveillance de plusieurs professeurs.


	13. Mouvement ennemi

_**Salut tout le monde !  
**_

 ** _Et oui, ce n'étais pas prévu, mais je vous poste un chapitre (exceptionnellement) aujourd'hui (grâce à la meilleur des correctrice : isatis2013), pour bien commencer cette nouvelle année.  
_**

 ** _Alors, tout d'abord, bonne et heureuse année 2017?. Que celle-ci ne soit remplit que de joie, bonheur et bonne santé. Que tout se passe comme vous le souhaitez !_**

 ** _Voilà qui est dit, maintenant, place au chapitre du jour !  
_**

 ** _J'attends avec impatience vos avis et vous dit maintenant à jeudi prochain ^^  
_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n°13 : Mouvement ennemi**

La semaine commença sous la grisaille. Les cours de DCFM étaient de nouveau tenus par le professeur Rogue, laissant ainsi Remus se reposer. Drago ne put donc revoir son enseignant, repoussant ainsi leurs retrouvailles à plus tard. Malgré la surveillance des professeurs promise pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, beaucoup d'élèves hésitaient à s'y rendre.

\- Moi en tout cas j'y vais, dit Harry d'un ton décidé.

\- Tu n'as pas cours ce jour-là ? Lui rappela Hermione.

\- Si, l'après-midi, mais je peux y aller le matin. Au pire je suis sûr que ça ne le gênerait pas de me laisser mon après-midi pour une fois...

\- Il a l'air quand même plus souple qu'avant, remarqua Hermione étonnée.

\- Oui, comme quoi il n'est pas si mauvais, dit Harry heureux que quelqu'un le remarque.

\- Ou alors il ne veut pas de ces cours et cherche à s'en débarrasser, ajouta Ron distraitement.

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui.

\- Si c'était le cas, pourquoi ferait-il cours toutes les semaines ? Donnant même des cours supplémentaires qui n'étaient pas prévu à la base ? Lui demanda la jeune femme.

\- Je disais ça comme ça, répondit Ron en levant les mains.

\- Enfin bref. Et vous, vous venez ? Demanda Harry en changeant de sujet.

\- Bien sûr ! S'exclama la jeune femme. On ne va pas te laisser y aller seul, remarqua-t-elle.

Ron approuva d'un hochement de tête alors qu'il se resservait du jus de citrouille. Le petit-déjeuner engloutit, les cours purent commencer. Les nouvelles du Ministère n'étaient pas bonnes et en l'absence de Scrimgeour, les nouvelles élections étaient enfin datées : elles auraient lieu le mercredi à venir. Beaucoup commençaient déjà à craindre le pire et se demandaient s'ils ne feraient pas mieux de rentrer chez eux plutôt que de rester à Poudlard.

Les cours de lundi et mardi se passèrent tranquillement hormis la pile de devoir qui continuait de grimper pour les septièmes années. Hermione, malgré ses cours en plus trouvait encore le temps d'aider son petit-ami qui faisait son possible pour ne pas prendre de retard dès les premières semaines de cours même si elle avait encore du mal à le faire rester plusieurs heures d'affilées à la bibliothèque. Harry, bien qu'ayant moins de temps avec ses cours en plus avec le professeur Rogue arrivait encore à suivre le rythme, même si cela le faisait se coucher plus tard que ses camarades.

Mercredi arriva finalement alors que dans le château l'inquiétude grandissait de plus en plus sur le futur de l'école de magie. Bien que les enseignants continuaient de rassurer du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient les élèves, ils n'étaient cependant pas des plus sereins. Si jamais Dumbledore perdait sa place de directeur, qui prendrait sa place à la tête de l'école ? C'était la plus grande question que se posaient ses derniers.

Harry prit finalement la direction des cachots avant de se rendre compte de sa demi-heure d'avance. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur avant de s'asseoir au sol. Il sortit finalement son cahier et commença à écrire les phrases qui venaient tout naturellement dans son esprit. Même s'il ne ressentait, depuis quelque temps déjà, plus le besoin de se blesser, l'envie et le besoin d'écrire, eux, n'avaient pas disparus. Il lui était devenu plus important d'écrire que de dire. Surtout en ce qui concernait certains sujets sensibles à ses yeux.

Il était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas venant dans sa direction. La personne s'arrêta à quelque pas du jeune homme, l'observant discrètement avant de reprendre sa marche et de s'arrêter de nouveau, mais devant le Gryffondor cette fois-ci. Les mouvements de la plume s'arrêtèrent à leur tour alors que Harry levait les yeux. Il croisa alors le regard noir de son enseignant. Se rendant compte que ce dernier pouvait voir ce qu'il notait, il plaqua son cahier sur sa poitrine sous le regard étonné du professeur de potions.

\- Vous écrivez toujours ? Demanda Rogue tout en entrant dans la salle de cours.

\- Oui, répondit Harry en se levant. Des fois j'ai des phrases qui viennent, expliqua le jeune homme en suivant son professeur.

\- Vous devriez faire plus attention si vous ne voulez pas que des curieux l'apprennent. Et vu votre réaction, vous ne tenez vraisemblablement pas ce que quelqu'un les lise, ajouta Rogue d'une voix dure.

\- En même temps ici je sais qu'il passe peu de monde, remarqua Harry. Sinon, c'est vrai que je ne veux pas que la plupart des personnes les lisent, mis à part... dit-il en levant les yeux vers son professeur. Enfin bref, dit Harry en se sentant embarrassé par ce qu'il avait faillit dire.

Severus ne savait pas s'il devait ou non se sentir honoré que lui ait un droit de lecture.

\- Donc, si je vous demandais de me le donner, continua Severus intrigué par ce que le jeune homme pouvait noter et voulant aussi vérifier qu'il avait raison de ne plus le surveiller autant, vous me le donneriez ?

\- Oui, même si... je préférerais pas, avoua tout de même le jeune homme.

\- Ce ne serait pas le premier, lui rappela l'enseignant.

\- Je sais, mais là... c'est assez personnel.

Severus n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Qu'importe, ce n'est pas comme si je le voulais. Nous allons commencer la leçon du jour, continua le professeur de potions.

Harry rangea son cahier ravi de voir que son professeur n'en demanderait pas plus. Il commença à suivre la recette donnée par son enseignant pendant que ce dernier suivait de près ce qu'il faisait, le rappelant à l'ordre à chaque erreur qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Depuis leur rapprochement, Harry trouvait vraiment les cours de potions beaucoup plus plaisant. Il n'en ferait évidemment pas son métier, mais ce n'était plus à reculons qu'il assistait à ces cours désormais.

Pendant ce temps Drago, lui, cherchait un moyen de rencontrer son professeur de DCFM. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'il avait embrassé ce dernier et il s'inquiétait de plus en plus de la tournure que les choses risquaient de prendre. Surtout s'il ne parvenait plus à parler à son enseignant seul à seul. Il devait à tout prix s'expliquer sur son geste et surtout lui faire comprendre à quel point leur relation était importante à ses yeux.

Le lendemain matin, c'est avec fébrilité qu'Hermione s'empara de la Gazette des Sorciers. Guettant le résultat de l'élection décidant qui serait le prochain Ministre de la Magie qui avait eu lieu la veille. Elle inspira profondément avant de lire les gros titres. Harry et Ron, attendaient la moindre de ses réactions. Elle leva lentement les yeux du journal, les posant sur ses amis.

\- Pius Thicknesse a été élu, dit-elle d'une voix grave.

\- Et du coup ? Préféra tout de même demander Harry à la jeune femme.

\- De ce que je sais sur lui, il est ouvertement pour Tu-Sais-Qui et donc on peut dire officiellement que le Ministère est désormais entre ses mains, acheva Hermione.

Un silence de plomb était tombé sur la Grande Salle alors que tout le monde apprenait la nouvelle du jour.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir combien de temps Poudlard tiendra, remarqua alors Harry.

D'un même mouvement, les trois Gryffondors se tournèrent vers la table des enseignants ou aucun n'était présent. Les cours de la matinée passèrent lentement. Personne ne savait ce qu'il allait leur arriver et, pour le moment, les professeurs gardaient le silence.

Pendant son cours de l'après-midi avec le professeur Rogue, Harry tenta bien quelques questions pour savoir ce qui allait advenir. Si les mangemorts prenaient aussi le contrôle de Poudlard comme beaucoup, dont Hermione, commençaient à le penser, il ne serait évidemment plus en sécurité ici. L'enseignant refusa pourtant de répondre, répétant que le professeur Dumbledore le mettrait sûrement au courant le moment venu.

Le soir venu, c'est dans une salle tendue que le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole. Debout au milieu des autres enseignants, il avait l'air grave. Il n'eut évidemment pas besoin de demander le silence, celui-ci vint de lui-même.

\- Je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous a appris la nouvelle du jour. Je ne vais pas vous le cacher, l'heure est grave... Même pour Poudlard.

Les élèves retenaient presque leurs respirations alors que le professeur Dumbledore parcourait la pièce de son regard.

\- J'ai reçu un hibou ce matin me laissant jusqu'à dimanche pour organiser le changement de direction.

Des murmures se firent entendre à travers la salle. La peur et l'inquiétude étaient dans la voix de tous. Dumbledore leva finalement une main, demandant le silence qui se fit de nouveau. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre.

\- Beaucoup d'entre vous vont sûrement recevoir des lettres de leurs parents comme j'ai moi-même commencé à en recevoir. Certains voudront même retirer leurs enfants de l'école, ce que je comprends et accepte pleinement. Le nouveau directeur de Poudlard sera là dès lundi et par conséquent ce qui voudront partir pourront le faire dès ce week-end, annonça alors Dumbledore dans un silence de cathédrale. Bonne appétit tout de même, rajouta Albus avant de se rasseoir.

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers Hermione. Ils savaient parfaitement qu'étant une née-moldu, elle faisait parti des élèves qui seraient visés en premier.

\- Hermione, comment tu vas faire ? Demanda Ron paniqué.

\- J'ai tout prévu, dit-elle faiblement.

Devant les regards étonnés de ses amis, elle se pencha un peu plus, et ajouta faiblement :

\- Quand on était au Square, avant la rentrée, j'ai demandée un service au professeur Rogue. Il était un peu réticent au début, mais a finalement accepté.

\- Et c'était quoi ? Demanda Harry.

\- Il m'a ramené chez mes parents et je leur ai... modifié la mémoire, dit finalement la jeune femme.

\- Comment ça ? Lui demanda Ron.

Elle le regarda tristement, un faible sourire sans joie sur le visage.

\- Ils croient désormais s'appeler Wendell et Monica Wilkins et leur but dans la vie est d'aller en Australie. Et ils n'ont pas d'enfant, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Hermione, tu veux dire que... commença Harry comprenant la gravité de la situation pour la jeune femme.

\- C'était le meilleur moyen que j'avais de les protéger, ajouta la jeune femme. Maintenant, si Voldemort parvint à les trouver, ce qui risque d'être assez compliqué, il ne trouvera rien dans leurs souvenirs.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit plus tôt ? S'exclama Harry quelque peu en colère.

\- Tout simplement parce que ça n'aurait rien changé, répondit la jeune femme. C'était

ma décision et rien de ce que vous auriez pu dire ne m'aurait fait changer d'avis, dit-elle fermement. Le plus important maintenant est de savoir le sort que te réserve le professeur Dumbledore et de savoir s'il faudra ou non le convaincre de nous laisser venir avec toi, expliqua Hermione.

\- Il va sûrement le mettre en sécurité quelque part, dit Ron, mais tu penses qu'on pourra en être ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il refuserait, lui répondit Harry. Il sait que vous êtes au courant de tout et ce depuis le début. J'ai besoin de vous, ajouta Harry, seul je ne m'en sortirais pas. Et puis je risquerai de faire n'importe quoi si on ne me surveille pas, ajouta Harry en plaisantant.

Hermione et Ron sourirent à ces mots.

\- Oui, il faut bien quelqu'un pour garder un œil sur toi, renchérit Hermione.

Bien que l'ambiance fût au plus bas, le repas se passa plutôt calmement. Jeudi et vendredi passèrent à leur tour alors que ceux qui souhaitaient rentrer devaient en faire la demande auprès de leur directrice ou directeur de maison. Samedi arriva finalement avec la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Peu d'élèves se tenaient à la sortie du château alors que Rusard les passaient aux détecteurs. Harry avait eu l'autorisation de son professeur de potions, avec l'accord du directeur, à la condition qu'il reste en permanence sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Hermione et Ron se tenaient à ses côtés alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas lent vers Pré-au-Lard

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le petit village, ce qui les frappa en premier fut de voir les ruelles quasiment désertes.

\- C'est vraiment sinistre, remarqua Ron.

Hermione hocha la tête. Harry fit de même, mais avec sa cape, personne ne le vit faire. Ils remarquèrent deux autres élèves de Serpentards, un peu plus loin, même s'ils ne les reconnurent pas. Le professeur McGonagall passa finalement devant eux alors qu'ils se rendaient chez Honeydukes. Ils firent le plein de sucreries avant que Hermione ne propose d'aller aux Trois Balais, ce qu'ils firent en sortant de la boutique. Après avoir commandé deux Bièraubeurre, Hermione demanda à ses deux amis.

\- On fait quoi après ?

Ron hocha les épaules.

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire en même temps. On a fait le plein de sucreries, c'est le plus important, dit Ron en reposant sa boisson.

\- Tu as vraiment de drôles de priorités, se moqua Hermione.

Alors qu'ils pensaient rester encore un peu, de l'agitation se fit entendre. Ils échangèrent un regard, du moins Ron et Hermione avant de sortir, d'un commun accord. Harry, toujours sous sa cape, prit un peu d'avance sur ses camarades. Il vit alors McGonagall en prise avec un mangemort alors que deux élèves couraient derrière elle, se dirigeant rapidement vers le château. Ron prit rapidement sa petite-amie par la main alors que cette dernière tentait de repérer la présence de Harry sans l'appeler, pour ne pas révéler la présence de ce dernier. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau d'un carrefour, quelqu'un surgit devant eux, manquant de faire tomber la jeune femme.

\- Rentrez à Poudlard. Tous les trois et MAINTENANT ! S'écria presque Severus en sachant que Harry ne devait pas être loin.

Un sort sortit de nulle part et toucha l'enseignant qui ne réagit même pas. Hermione et Ron le regardèrent, étonnés, et alors que la jeune femme allait faire une remarque, Severus lui lança un regard noir. Ils commencèrent finalement à s'éloigner quand Hermione sortit précipitamment sa baguette, la pointant derrière son enseignant. Ce dernier se retourna rapidement, baguette en main lui aussi, mais le sortilège ne l'atteignit pas cette fois-ci. Un bruit se fit entendre, mais le mangemort, déjà reparti, ne l'avait pas remarqué.

\- Harry... murmura faiblement Hermione.

Une tâche de sang commença à s'étendre sur le sol avant que Rogue ne prononce une formule inaudible. Il se pencha au sol et sembla ramasser quelque chose. Il se tourna finalement vers les deux autres Gryffondors.

\- Suivez-moi, dit-il simplement

Ils ne se firent pas prier et suivirent leur enseignant à travers les petites rues de la ville. De ce que Hermione avait pu voir, il n'y avait pas plus de trois ou quatre mangemorts présents alors qu'il y avait cinq professeurs. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au niveau du château, passant les protections de ce dernier. Hermione put sentir la main de Ron se détendre légèrement maintenant qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Ils continuèrent de suivre Rogue qui prit évidemment la direction de l'infirmerie. Il allongea le jeune homme sur un des lits avant de retirer la cape. Il la donna à Hermione.

\- Rangez moi ça, dit-il à la jeune femme qui s'exécuta.

\- Il va bien ? Demanda faiblement Hermione.

Severus ne dit rien, se penchant simplement au-dessus du jeune homme, baguette en main.

\- Allez chercher le professeur Dumbledore, dit-il à Hermione.

\- Et l'infirmière ? Demanda Ron.

\- Absente depuis hier, dit simplement Severus.

Hermione tira Ron par le bras avant de l'entraîner avec elle. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le directeur.

\- Vous avez fait vite, remarqua Severus tout en continuant de jeter des sortilèges sur le jeune homme qui ne reprenait toujours pas connaissance.

\- Une intuition m'a fait venir, répondit simplement Albus.

\- Que comptez-vous faire d'eux ? Les faire partir ? Demanda Severus.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Et en ce qui concerne cette attaque, si on peut appeler ça ainsi, dit Dumbledore, quelles sont vos informations ? Demanda le directeur.

\- J'ai été mis au courant en même temps que les mangemorts envoyés à Pré-au-Lard. Il m'a aussi demandé de protéger ma couverture et donc de ne pas être du côté de l'attaque, dit simplement Severus.

\- Je vois. En protégeant les élèves, cela donne une raison de plus de vous nommer à ma place, remarqua Albus.

\- Je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir par contre et ainsi empêcher Potter d'y aller, ajouta faiblement l'enseignant.

\- Vous n'y pouvez rien Severus, le rassura Albus.

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme, toujours allongé, alors que personne ne semblait faire attention à la présence des deux Gryffondors qui se faisaient les plus discrets possible.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda enfin le directeur alors que l'enseignant semblait arrêter ses soins.

\- Il a été touché par un maléfice. Si je n'ai pas la bonne potion, ses organes vont lâcher un à un, expliqua Rogue.

\- Avons-nous cette potion ? Demanda calmement le directeur.

\- Non. Moi-même je ne l'ai pas, répondit Severus à voix basse.

\- Combien de temps vous faudrait-il pour la préparer ?

\- Cinq jours si j'ai tout les ingrédients, ce qui est le cas. Le problème étant que je ne sais pas combien de temps il pourra tenir avec les soins que je lui ai donné, expliqua Severus.

\- Je vois. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen je présume.

\- Non, répondit Severus tout en observant le corps du jeune homme. Surtout qu'il va falloir le déplacer.

\- Oui, mais vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a pas un autre moyen de lui porter secours ? Demanda de nouveau Albus. Un moyen qui vous permettrez de régler un autre problème ?

Severus ancra son regard dans celui du directeur comprenant parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Il secoua légèrement la tête, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Vous abordez un tel sujet dans des circonstances pareilles ? S'indigna presque Severus. Potter pourrait mourir ou, si on a de la chance, subir quelques dommages et vous, vous voulez que je fasse de lui mon...

Il s'interrompit, n'osant même pas finir sa phrase.

\- Vous savez pourtant ce que cela implique. Jamais il n'acceptera de telles conditions de vie ! Lui fit remarquer le maître de potions.

\- Je pense le contraire. De toute façon vous avez quelques heures pour prendre votre décision. Je vous fais confiance, je sais que vous ferez le bon choix.

Albus s'éloigna tranquillement de Severus, laissant ce dernier seul avec Harry... et sa conscience. Severus se rendit alors compte de la présence des deux Gryffondors.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ! S'exclama Severus en colère.

\- Ils viennent avec moi, répondit Albus tout en posant une main sur l'épaule de Hermione et l'autre sur celle de Ron.

Severus posa de nouveau son regard sur Harry. Que devait-il faire ? Choisir la facilité, en obéissant au directeur, ou prendre le risque de faire la potion, en sachant qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas prête à temps ? Devait-il agir sans tenir compte de l'avis du jeune homme ? Au risque qu'il finisse par le haïr de nouveau et pour de bon cette fois-ci ? Le temps pressait et il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres risquait de l'appeler à tout moment...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Harry papillonna des yeux. Il sentait son corps étrangement lourd et peinait à bouger le moindre de ses membres. Après quelques secondes à fixer le plafond, il tenta de lever la tête sans grande réussite. Il voulut bouger au moins un de ses bras, mais son corps refusait obstinément de bouger. Alors qu'il sentait la fatigue le gagner de nouveau, il sentit une main serrer la sienne avant d'entrevoir un visage et d'entendre :

\- Reposez-vous, tout est fini...

Il n'aurait su dire à qui appartenait la voix, mais il sourit faiblement et se rendormit confiant. La peur qu'il avait ressenti au réveil en voyant qu'il ne pouvait bouger s'était envolée et il ferma finalement les yeux acceptant de sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil. Qu'importe où il se trouvait ou qui était à ses côtés, il sentait, plus qu'il ne le savait, qu'il était en sécurité et que rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver.


	14. Fuite

_**Salut tout le monde !  
**_

 ** _Et me revoilà déjà, mais jeudi oblige ! Je serais bien passer avant, mais le manque de temps m'en a empêcher. Je m'empresse donc maintenant de vous poster la suite de ma fic !_**

 ** _J'attends avec impatience vos avis et vous dit maintenant à jeudi prochain ^^  
_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n°14 : Fuite**

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la pièce, alors que de faibles gouttes d'eau cognaient contre les vitres. Harry tourna lentement la tête sur sa gauche, et se rendit compte qu'il faisait nuit noire dehors. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une longue minute qu'il se rendit compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait : le Square Grimmaurd. Bien qu'il vienne à peine de se réveiller, il se sentait encore endormi. Il se redressa péniblement voyant alors que Hermione et Ron se trouvaient à ses côtés et dormaient à poings fermés. Il sourit faiblement avant de s'emparer de ses couvertures pour les rejeter au loin quand :

\- Non Harry, tu devrais rester couché. Tu as encore besoin de repos.

Il tourna la tête sur sa gauche et vit alors le directeur de Poudlard sortir de l'ombre.

\- Professeur Dumbledore.

\- Moins fort, tu ne voudrais pas les réveiller alors qu'ils ont passés quasiment ces trois derniers jours à te veiller, dit Dumbledore à voix basse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Harry tout en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

\- De quoi te rappelles-tu exactement ? Demanda Dumbledore en s'asseyant sur le lit voisin de celui de Harry.

Harry fronça les sourcils, fouillant dans sa mémoire...

\- Je suis allé avec Hermione et Ron à Pré-au-Lard. J'étais sous ma cape... On était au Trois Balais quand on a entendu de l'agitation dehors... Il y avait des mangemorts ! S'exclama Harry sans pour autant élever la voix.

Il se tourna vers le directeur, inquiet.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, hormis toi, tout le monde va bien, le rassura Albus.

\- J'ai vu Rogue arriver...

Dumbledore ne nota pas l'oubli du "professeur" en parlant de l'enseignant.

\- Et puis...

\- Tu as été touché par un maléfice. Comme tu étais sous ta cape, les mangemorts présents n'ont rien vu ce qui a permis au professeur Rogue de te ramener à Poudlard et de te soigner. Tu as ensuite été évacué en même temps que Miss Granger et Mr Weasley. Les élèves qui souhaitaient partir le lendemain l'on fait, en secret.

Harry était soulagé de savoir que tout le monde allait bien.

\- On est quel jour ? Demanda finalement Harry.

\- Mardi depuis une petite heure à peine, lui répondit Albus.

\- Vous n'êtes plus directeur alors ? S'exclama le jeune homme.

\- Et non, mon successeur a déjà été trouvé. Et comme tu risques de l'appendre, le corps de l'ancien ministre de la Magie, Scrimgeour a été retrouvé. Ou plutôt les mangemorts nous l'ont gentiment déposé, rectifia Dumbledore.

\- Voldemort a maintenant Poudlard et le ministère entre ses mains, non ? Préféra demander Harry.

\- C'est vrai, mais cela ne veut pas dire que c'est fini.

\- Mais pour les élèves restés au château, comment cela va t-il se passer ?

\- Je fais confiance aux professeurs qui sont restés... et au nouveau Directeur, même si ce dernier se retrouve une nouvelle fois dans une position des plus inconfortables.

\- De qui s'agit-il? Demanda Harry pas sur d'avoir deviné.

\- Le professeur Rogue bien sûr, répondit Albus en souriant. Il fallait se douter que Voldemort, ou plutôt Tom, mettrait quelqu'un en qui il aurait suffisamment confiance. Qui de mieux pour remplir ce rôle que ton professeur de Potions ?

\- Personne, répondit faiblement Harry.

Albus était plutôt satisfait de voir que son élève était aussi de cet avis. Il se leva finalement.

\- Tu dois encore te reposer. Et avant que tu ne le demande, le professeur Lupin et le jeune Malefoy ont aussi été emmené ici. Bien sûr si leurs présences te dérange, il est de ton droit de leur demander de partir. C'est chez toi après tout.

\- Non, c'est bon. Mais et vous, vous allez faire quoi maintenant ? Chercher les horcruxes ? Se renseigna Harry.

\- Bien sûr, mais ma priorité actuelle et de mettre en sécurité mes élèves et leurs familles. Même s'ils sont rentrés chez eux, il est de mon devoir d'assurer leur sécurité.

Harry bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il se recoucha, observant la silhouette de Dumbledore s'éloigner avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière la porte. Un faible "Bonne nuit" et Harry fermait de nouveau les yeux.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Quand Harry se réveilla de nouveau, ni Ron ni Hermione n'étaient là. Il regarda l'heure, se rendant alors compte que c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Il se leva finalement, se sentant quelque peu bizarre. Il n'aurait su dire en quoi, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il mit ça sur le compte du maléfice et de ses derniers soins. Il passa vite fait par la salle de bains avant de descendre. Il prit la direction de la cuisine où il espérait bien retrouver ses amis. Une fois arrivé, il s'arrêta devant un drôle de spectacle : en plus de ses deux amis, se trouvait en face Drago Malefoy à côté de Remus, le service étant fait par Dobby. Hermione fut la première à remarquer la présence du brun. Elle se leva précipitamment et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras.

\- Harry, tu nous as fait si peur ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Désolé, mais tout va bien, la rassura Harry.

Elle lâcha enfin son ami avant de tirer une chaise à côté d'elle. Harry s'y installa avant de se tourner vers Remus et Drago.

\- Quoi ? Demanda le blond. Si tu t'attends à ce que je te dise que je suis heureux de te voir, tu peux toujours rêver !

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, répondit Harry moqueur. Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? Demanda ensuite Harry à Remus.

\- Nous sommes arrivés peu après vous trois, répondit Remus.

\- Tu comptes rester ici ? Demanda Harry alors que Dobby lui servait à manger.

\- Non. Enfin, je passerais de temps à autre, mais je compte aider Dumbledore autant que je le peux.

Harry vit Drago se tendre légèrement. Il ne dit rien et commença simplement son repas. Drago quitta en premier la cuisine et à peine était-il sorti que l'atmosphère sembla moins tendue. Harry avait bien pensé poser une question sur l'avancée de la situation entre Remus et Drago, mais il se retint finalement de faire tout commentaire. Harry mangea comme quatre et le jeune homme mit ça sur sa convalescence. La journée passa finalement. Drago resta enfermé dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre alors que Remus était parti après le repas sans donner de date pour son retour. Le trio pu se retrouver seul et parler de la suite...

\- Tu comptes faire quoi ? Demanda finalement Hermione après s'être assuré que Drago ne pouvait pas entendre leur conversation.

\- Je suppose qu'il va falloir mettre la main sur la coupe de Poufsouffle, mais reste à savoir comment.

Il soupira faiblement.

\- J'aurais dû demander au professeur Dumbledore s'il avait une piste.

Alors qu'il faisait le point sur ce qu'il savait et ignorait, Harry commença à penser à autre chose. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il passa l'après-midi à réfléchir sans trouver de raison à cette nervosité.

Drago réapparu au dîner, même s'il ne décrocha pas la mâchoire. Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu alors que le trio restait un peu dans le salon avant de se diriger à leur tour dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient de nouveau. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour sombrer dans un nouveau sommeil.

La semaine passa sans que Remus ne revienne ce qui semblait perturber le jeune Malefoy. Ce dernier passait les journées dans sa chambre, hormis pour les repas. Hermione passait ses journées à lire, se renseignant sur tout et n'importe quoi, tant que cela pouvait leur servir. Ron s'ennuyait ferme et même s'il jouait de temps en temps aux échecs, il n'avait cependant pas beaucoup de passe temps. Harry n'était pas parvenu à se défaire de cette anxiété, sentant même cette dernière augmenter au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de l'extérieur et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Poudlard et à tous leurs amis qui étaient là-bas. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à ne plus penser à son professeur de potions. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression qu'il devait le voir à tout pris, qu'importe la raison.

Samedi soir, Harry se coucha d'humeur anxieuse. Hermione lui avait bien demandé ce qui l'inquiétait, mais il avait été incapable de répondre à cette dernière. Elle mit ça, tout comme lui, sur le compte de son lien avec Voldemort, même si le Gryffondor sentait que c'était différent de d'habitude. Il eu du mal à s'endormir avant de se réveiller en sursaut, en plein milieu de la nuit. Il se redressa d'un bond. Il se concentra sur son rêve, mais impossible de s'en souvenir. Il avait pourtant l'impression que c'était quelque chose d'important et qu'il ne devait pas oublier. Il entendit une voix l'appeler, mais quand il regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait évidemment personne d'autre que Hermione et Ron qui dormaient. Il se leva finalement, voulant se rendre dans la cuisine. Il quitta silencieusement la chambre avant de descendre lentement les escaliers. Il était à deux pas de la cuisine quand il crut entendre du bruit venant de l'entrée. Il s'y dirigea lentement, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris sa baguette. En même temps, personne n'était censé connaître cet endroit. Il vit finalement une silhouette s'approcher peu à peu de lui avant de se rendre compte de l'identité de la personne. Une vague de soulagement s'empara de lui alors qu'il se précipitait presque au devant de son professeur de potions.

\- Professeur, dit Harry d'une voix ravie.

Severus ancra son regard dans celui du plus jeune. Harry pouvait presque sentir la tension de son professeur. Son regard était perdu, un peu comme s'il ne le voyait pas. De plus, il ne semblait pas être en grande forme et c'était bien la première fois que le jeune homme le voyait aussi affaibli.

Severus, lui, sentait son cœur battre la chamade alors qu'il pouvait enfin poser les yeux sur le Gryffondor. Il savait parfaitement ce que son corps réclamait, mais il était hors de question qu'il cède à ses instincts primaires. Il devait se contrôle et ne pas prendre le risque que son élève ne découvre la vérité le concernant et concernant ce qui s'était passé à l'infirmerie. Il déglutit péniblement, sentant tout son corps se tendre. Harry s'approcha de lui, mais Severus recula légèrement, surprenant Harry.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Demanda Harry.

Severus savait parfaitement ce qui l'avait poussé à venir et même s'il avait tout fait pour résister à cet appel, il se sentait de plus en plus faible, surtout depuis que le jeune homme était sous ses yeux. Il n'avait en effet qu'à tendre la main pour le toucher...

\- Je venais récupérer quelque chose, mentit finalement l'enseignant.

\- Ah, répondit Harry déçu.

Il se décala pour le laisser passer. Son professeur avança d'un pas lent et alors qu'il se trouvait à côté de lui, il s'arrêta. Il baissa son regard sur le plus jeune avant de s'emparer vivement de son bras et de l'attirer vers lui. Il nicha son visage au creux du cou du jeune homme. Harry sentait le souffle chaud de Severus sur sa peau. Il déglutit péniblement alors que son enseignant semblait paralysé sur place. Harry bougea légèrement, tentant de capter le regard de son professeur, sans succès. Il sentit le visage de Severus se rapprocher de son cou, sentant même ses lèvres frôler sa peau. Un léger frisson le parcourut et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se demander ce qui allait se passer, Severus recula subitement, encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il s'éloigna de Harry, se cognant au mur derrière lui.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Harry en s'approchant.

\- Ne m'approchez pas ! S'exclama l'enseignant.

Harry, surprit, arrêta tout de même d'avancer. Il dévisagea son enseignant et eut l'impression qu'il se battait contre lui-même. Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait inquiéter autant son professeur, mais de le voir dans un tel état le paniquait au plus haut point. Severus semblait souffrir et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Finalement, Severus fit demi-tour et s'approcha peu à peu de l'entrée du Square. Harry le vit s'éloigner sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Vous partez déjà ? Demanda Harry.

\- C'est mieux pour vous, dit faiblement Severus.

Avant que Harry n'ai put ajouter quoique se soit, la porte se referma sur l'enseignant.

Le lendemain matin, profitant de l'absence de Drago Harry raconta la visite de leur professeur omettant pourtant le moment où il l'avait prit dans ses bras.

\- Il est bizarre, depuis le temps que je le dis, remarqua Ron.

Hermione gardait le silence.

\- Tu sais quelque chose ? Demanda Harry à son amie.

\- Je... commença la jeune femme avant de s'interrompre. J'ai bien pensé à quelque chose, mais je dois me tromper, je n'ai pas assez d'informations pour en être parfaitement sûre, ajouta la jeune femme.

\- Dit toujours, rétorqua Harry.

Elle se leva finalement avant de partir, courant à moitié. Elle revint quelques minutes plus avec plusieurs livres dans les bras. Ron ne put s'empêcher de soupirer alors que la jeune femme les posait devant elle. Elle en tendit un à Harry qui lu le titre : Les êtres magiques dans le monde. Harry haussa les sourcils et demanda :

\- Et alors ?

\- Lit la page qui est marquée, dit la jeune femme.

Harry ouvrit le livre avant de voir que le chapitre concernait les vampires. Il leva les yeux vers Hermione, sceptique. Il parcourut les premières lignes. Grand, teint pâle, cernes sous les yeux, évite la lumière du jour... Il devait admettre que cela ressemblait à leur enseignant, mais cela pouvait aussi ressembler à beaucoup de personne. Ne se nourrit que de sang humain, ou animal en cas d'urgence. Ils peuvent aussi supporter la nourriture des humains, même si cela ne leur est d'aucune utilité.

\- D'accord, la description peut lui ressembler et oui, il mange peu...

Il repensa alors aux fois où Severus lui avait fait porter de la nourriture ou les rares fois où il avait mangé dans les appartements de son enseignant. Ce dernier n'avait jamais mangé et le peu de fois où il l'avait vu dans la Grande Salle, il ne l'avait jamais non plus vu se nourrir ou alors très peu.

\- Et puis, ce qui m'a fait venir à cette conclusion c'est ce qui s'est passé à Pré-au-Lard. Il a était atteint par un sort, mais il n'a rien eu. On aurait même dit que cela ne le dérangeait pas.

\- Oui, mais... C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, rétorqua tout de même Harry.

\- Tiens, dit la jeune femme en lui tendant un nouveau livre.

\- Vampire et sentiments, lut Harry.

\- En quoi les soit disant sentiments d'un soit disant vampire pourrait aider Harry ? Se moqua Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas mais... quand j'ai lu ça je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'on a entendu quand Harry était inconscient, dit Hermione.

\- Quelle conversation ? Demanda Harry. Vous ne m'en avez pas parlé.

Hermione lui résuma ce qu'elle avait entendu entre le directeur et le professeur de potions.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore semblait vouloir que le professeur Rogue fasse "quelque chose" de toi et le professeur Rogue ne semblait pas d'accord. Il a même dit que jamais tu ne supporterais de telles conditions de vie, récita Hermione.

\- Attends, ça voudrait dire que Rogue a des sentiments pour Harry. Hormis de la haine, il ne ressent rien, remarqua Ron.

\- C'est justement ça qui me fait douter, mais... tout semble coller. Des petits détails insignifiants, par-ci par-là, dit Hermione en sachant plus que ce qu'elle croyait.

\- Merci, je vais lire ça, dit-il en serrant le livre contre lui.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry s'installa dans la chambre, le livre sur les jambes et commença à le lire attentivement. Il tomba finalement sur un passage qui attira son attention.

\- D'après le peu d'information que l'on possède sur les vampires, il est une rumeur disant qu'un vampire ne peut réellement aimer qu'une fois au cours de sa vie. Ce dernier ressentira une attraction très puissante envers l'humain que sa partie vampire aura choisit et il sera dur pour ce dernier de rejeter ses sentiments envers l'être choisit. On parle d'ailleurs dans ce cas là, d'Âmes liées. En effet, la personne choisie par le vampire serait censée ressentir la même attraction que ce dernier, même si cela n'a jamais été prouvé pour le moment. De plus le seul moyen qu'un vampire aurait de vivre avec ce même partenaire tout au long de sa vie serait de faire de lui son calice.

Harry soupira en tournant la page. Il continua finalement sa lecture.

\- Un calice ? Murmura faiblement Harry. Partenaire du vampire, il vit aussi longtemps que ce dernier et a pour principal devoir de le nourrir. En échange, le vampire le protégera envers et contre tout. Les vampires ne prennent que très rarement de calice. En effet, le calice doit rester auprès du vampire qui, grâce au lien qui a été crée, peut ressentir les sentiments du calice. Si le calice ne supporte pas sa nouvelle condition, c'est le vampire qui en souffrira et pourrait se retourner contre le calice s'il sent qu'il peut le perdre. Il n'y a, en effet, pas pire douleur pour un vampire que de se sentir rejeté par son calice. Et comment on devient un calice ? Maugréa Harry.

Il feuilleta de nouveau les pages du livre. Avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait ou non s'en réjouir. Si Severus était bel et un vampire, est-ce qu'il avait le droit d'espérer qu'il l'avait choisit comme pouvant être son partenaire ? Si c'était le cas, cela voulait donc dire qu'il l'aimait ? Tout cela pouvait expliquer le comportement plutôt ambigu de son professeur envers lui pendant sa sixième année...

\- Par le don du sang du vampire à son futur calice qui, en échange, lui donnera le sien, un lien sera créé. De plus, à partir de ce moment, le vampire ne pourra plus se nourrir que du sang de son partenaire. S'il venait à se nourrir d'un autre, cela aurait autant d'effets que s'il mangeait de la nourriture pour humain. Il n'y a évidemment que très peu d'information sur ce lien ou s'il y a d'autres conditions pour le créer. Le calice serait, en tout cas au début de la relation, assez dépendant du vampire ce qui entraînerait un certain malaise à se trouver loin de ce dernier. Ce malaise s'estomperait avec le temps, même s'il est tout de même rare qu'un vampire et son calice s'éloigne l'un de l'autre pour une longue période. Enfin, même si la morsure d'un vampire serait extrêmement douloureuse, cela ne serait pas le cas pour le calice au vu du lien qu'il partage avec ce dernier. C'est déjà ça, murmura Harry.

Harry repensa à cette anxiété qu'il ressentait depuis son réveil et à son besoin de voir son enseignant. Était-ce là la raison ? Il referma le livre, arrêtant sa lecture pour le moment, avant de regarder par la fenêtre. D'après ce que lui avait dit Hermione, il avait été en mauvais état après avoir reçu le sort, alors comment avait-il pu guérir aussi vite et ce sans la potion à laquelle avait fait référence leur professeur de potions ? La réponse était peut-être dans le livre et du coup il rouvrit ce dernier à la recherche d'un indice.

\- Quelques changements peuvent survenir à la suite de la création de ce lien. Le principal chez le vampire sera de ressentir les fortes émotions de son calice. Chez ce dernier, l'appétit se fera multiplié étant donné qu'il aura pour rôle de nourrir le vampire. De plus le calice bénéficierait de la propriété magique du sang de vampire qu'est l'auto-régénération. Le vampire n'aurait en effet qu'à donner quelques gouttes de son sang pour soigner n'importe quelles blessures. Reste à savoir si cela ne fonctionne que sur le calice. Ça pourrait tout expliquer... remarqua Harry.

Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à se dire que son enseignant était un vampire. Il y avait pourtant quelques détails qui faisaient écho... Mais si c'était le cas et qu'il avait fait de lui son calice après sa blessure du week-end dernier, cela voudrait dire que cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Était-ce dangereux pour son enseignant ? L'inquiétude le gagna quand il repensa à la visite de Severus cette nuit et à son comportement. Il porta sa main à son cou, là où il avait pu sentir le souffle de son professeur. Le vampire en lui avait-il cherché à se nourrir ? Le lien était-il correctement fait ? Est-ce que son enseignant ressentait en ce moment son inquiétude ?

Il se leva précipitamment avant de gribouiller quelques mots sur un morceau de parchemin et de l'envoyer. Il savait que de cette manière, son professeur recevrait son message. C'était lui, après tout, qui lui avait donné les explications même s'il avait promit de ne l'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence. Mais là, il s'agissait bien d'une urgence, non ?


	15. Lien

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

 _ **Un peu plus est vous deviez attendre demain soir pohr avoir le chapitre ! Mais bon, je peux finallement vous le poster à la bonne date 😊 Enfin bref...**_

 ** _J'attends avec impatience vos avis et vous dit maintenant à jeudi prochain ^^_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°15 : Lien**_

 _Harry trépignait d'impatience depuis qu'il avait contacté son professeur. Il faisait pourtant tout pour garder son calme pour que, si ce dernier était bien un vampire et lui son calice, il ne ressente pas ses émotions au travers de ce soi-disant lien. Il tournait en rond, dans sa chambre, sursautant au moindre petit bruit. Finalement l'heure du dîner arriva sans que son professeur ne soit passé. Harry se demanda alors s'il avait bien reçu son message. Il_ _mangea_ _une nouvelle fois plus que d'habitude._

 _\- Si ça continue, tu vas finir par manger plus que moi, se moqua le rouquin._

 _Dobby, lui, était plutôt heureux de voir que le jeune homme_ _redemandait_ _encore de son repas. Comme tout les jours de la semaine, Drago disparu à peine le repas terminé._

 _\- Ça doit être dur pour lui, remarqua Hermione. La personne qu'il aime l'a oublié et en plus, il_ _ne sait_ _même pas où il est ni s'il va bien._

 _Harry savait que la jeune femme avait raison et même s'il n'appréciait que très moyennement le jeune Serpentard, il espérait tout de même que les choses_ _s'arrangeraient_ _entre lui et Remus. Ron, lui,_ _haussa_ _simplement les épaules peu convaincu._

 _Vers vingt-trois heures tout le monde se coucha. Harry entendit vite les ronflements de Ron_ _résonner_ _dans la chambre, signe qu'il dormait. Il tenta un regard vers le lit de Hermione et vit que celle-ci dormait aussi à poings fermés. Voyant qu'il était désormais plus d'une heure du matin et que le sommeil le fuyait toujours, Harry se leva et retourna dans le salon. Il avait prit en chemin le livre que Hermione lui avait prêté et recommença sa lecture pour lire de nouveau ce qui concernait les vampires et les_ _calices._ _Il avait peut-être loupé quelque chose qui lui permettrait de savoir avec certitude si leur professeur de potions en était un ou non. Alors qu'il était de nouveau plongé dans sa lecture, un bruit attira son attention. Il posa finalement le livre sur la table avant de se lever. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant apparaître celui qui hantait ses pensées. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ce dernier en face de lui. Severus ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte._

 _-_ _Quelle_ _est cette urgence ? Demanda Severus d'un ton cassant._

 _\- Je... commença Harry avant de s'interrompre._

 _D'un seul coup il venait de se rendre compte de la stupidité de son geste. Et_ _s'il_ _avait faux sur toute la ligne ? Il aurait_ _fait déplacer_ _son professeur pour rien en plus de se ridiculiser. Il risquait même de froisser son enseignant qui, dans le pire des cas, ne viendrait plus aussi rapidement en cas de besoin._

 _\- Vous m'avez_ _fait_ _déplacer juste pour m'observer ? Se moqua l'enseignant. Si c'est_ _le_ _cas, j'ai mieux à faire._

 _\- Non ! S'écria Harry alors que Severus faisait demi-tour j'ai quelque chose à vous demander, mais..._

 _Severus_ _dévisagea_ _son élève. Harry était persuadé qu'il_ _essayait_ _de lire en lui. L'enseignant baissa les yeux, avant de remarquer un livre sur la table. Il soupira légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme. Il regarda dans la même direction que son professeur avant de voir le livre._

 _\- Miss Granger je suppose ? Marmonna le maître de potions._

 _\- Oui, dit faiblement Harry. Alors, c'est vrai ? Vous êtes vraiment... commença Harry_ _sans_ _trouver la force de finir sa phrase de peur de se tromper tout de même._

 _\- En effet, répondit calmement l'enseignant._

 _Harry soupira faiblement. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait aborder la suite._

 _\- Et je voulais aussi savoir si... commença Harry. Par rapport au sortilège que j'ai reçu, Hermione_ _m'a_ _dit qu'il fallait une potion que vous n'aviez pas. Alors, je voulais savoir comment ça se fait que je sois..._

 _Ce fut au tour de Severus de soupirer. Le sujet qu'il redoutait tant, tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper indéfiniment était abordé._

 _\- Je sais que ce n'est sûrement pas ce que vous vouliez et je dirais même que j'en suis désolé, mais le temps_ _jouait_ _contre vous, dit faiblement Severus._

 _\- Alors je suis...  
\- Mon calice, avoua difficilement Severus._

 _Contre_ _toute_ _attente, c'est un profond soulagement qu'il ressentit. Harry avait-il bien comprit la situation ?_

 _\- Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre que..._

 _\- Si, enfin, je crois, ajouta Harry. Mais j'aimerais savoir, si je n'avais pas été blessé, vous n'auriez jamais fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que non, s'indigna l'enseignant.  
\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous ne ressentez rien pour moi ? Demanda faiblement Harry._

 _\- L'idée ne vous ait pas venu que je ne voulais pas faire ça justement parce que je tenais à vous ? Rétorqua Severus._

 _Harry secoua la tête de droite à gauche._

 _\- Comment pourrais-je forcer quelqu'un à devenir mon partenaire, dit-il avec mépris, sachant tous les sacrifices que cela implique._

 _\- Il n'y a pas que des sacrifices, lui dit alors Harry d'une voix douce. Si cela me permet d'être avec vous en tout cas._

 _Severus sentait bien que le jeune homme pensait ce qu'il disait._

 _\- J'aimerais savoir, et si je me trompe j'en suis désolé, mais est-ce que j'ai le droit d'espérer que vous ressentez bien quelque chose pour moi ? Demanda finalement Harry le cœur battant._

 _Severus détourna les yeux. Harry s'approcha alors de lui, prenant son visage dans ses mains. Il sourit faiblement à son enseignant._

 _\- Cette possibilité vous répugne tant que ça ? Demanda Harry blessé._

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce_ _qu'il y a_ _de mieux pour vous que d'être choisi par un vampire, lui dit alors Severus._

 _\- Ça dépend du vampire, rétorqua Harry._

 _Il rapprocha alors son visage de celui de son enseignant avant de s'arrêter à quelques millimètres de_ _ses_ _lèvres. C'est finalement Severus qui combla ce faible espace pour le plus grand plaisir du plus jeune. Severus pouvait parfaitement ressentir son plaisir et son soulagement._

 _\- Bien, dit Severus après avoir mit fin au baiser. Je vais y aller maintenant._

 _\- Une dernière chose. Qu'en est-il réellement de ce soi-disant lien ? Se renseigna Harry._

 _\- Le lien est parfaitement en place si c'est ça que vous craignez._

 _\- Donc vous pouvez_ _ressentir_ _... ce que je ressens ?_

 _\- Oui. Et je peux donc parfaitement sentir que quelque chose d'autre vous tracasse, dit alors Severus._

 _\- Vous... n'avez pas besoin de manger ? Demanda Harry d'une voix faible._

 _Severus qui se battait contre lui-même depuis maintenant une semaine était complètement à bout de force. Il savait qu'il ne_ _pourrait_ _plus tenir bien longtemps, mais son envie et son besoin de protéger le jeune homme, le_ _poussait_ _à le garder loin de tout ça._

 _\- Si c'est le cas, allez-y, dit Harry plus déterminé que jamais._

 _\- Vous prenez ça trop à la légère Potter._

 _\- Si c'est le devoir d'un calice je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y échapperais. Et puis, vous ne pourrez pas tenir bien longtemps encore, d'où votre visite l'autre nuit, ajouta Harry._

 _Vu l'expression de son professeur, il devina qu'il avait_ _marqué_ _un point. Il vit Severus peser le pour et le contre avant de se rapprocher de lui._

 _\- La dernière fois vous étiez inconscient, lui rappela l'enseignant. Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas le cas._

 _Il prit les mains de Harry dans_ _les siennes,_ _les plaçant dans le dos de ce dernier._

 _\- Il ne faudrait pas que vous ayez un geste de recul, expliqua Severus._

 _\- Je n'en aurais pas mais si ça peut vous rassurer, ajouta Harry._

 _Severus baissa son visage vers le cou du jeune homme. Il fit glisser la langue sur la carotide de ce dernier, alors que son cœur s'emballait de nouveau. Il pouvait sentir la nervosité du jeune homme et fut surpris de ne ressentir aucune peur, mais plutôt de la confiance. Après de longues secondes d'hésitation, Severus enfonça ses canines dans le cou du jeune homme qui sentit ses jambes le_ _lâchaient_ _alors qu'une drôle de sensations_ _envahissaient_ _son corps. Loin de ressentir de la douleur, Harry en ressentait même un certain plaisir et il_ _laissa_ _finalement échapper un soupir de plaisir._

 _Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela avait duré, mais quand il revint à lui, il était dans les bras de Severus qui soutenait son corps. Le souffle court, il ressentait encore une trace d'un plaisir jamais ressenti. Severus se_ _sentit_ _rassuré à travers le lien : Harry semblait_ _les_ _accepter pleinement, lui et sa condition. Mais pour combien de temps ? Ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander l'enseignant._

 _Harry leva les yeux vers son professeur avant de déposer un léger baiser sur_ _les_ _lèvres de ce dernier._

 _\- Ce n'est pas si difficile, remarqua-t-il alors._

 _Harry profita de ce moment pour poser sa tête sur la poitrine de son enseignant, se sentant bizarrement à sa place. Serein comme jamais, il se demandait si Severus le ressentait et_ _espérait_ _que oui. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi avant que Harry ne sente Severus se tendre légèrement tout contre lui._

 _\- Vous allez devoir y aller ? Demanda Harry._

 _La déception de ce dernier n'échappa évidemment pas au vampire qui se crispa encore plus._

 _\- Je suis désolé, mais je vous demande de faire avec et d'essayer de contrôler vos émotions. Comme vous le savez je les ressens, ce qui risque de me mettre_ _dans_ _des situations assez risquées, lui fit remarquer l'enseignant._

 _\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai pas envie de vous voir partir, répondit Harry._

 _\- J'en suis touché, vraiment, ajouta Severus, mais si vous voulez en finir avec le Seigneur des ténèbres, vous devez me_ _laisser_ _faire mon boulot._

 _\- Bien, répondit Harry, mais comment ça se passera les prochaines fois ? Pour vous nourrir je veux dire._

 _\- J'essaierais de passer une fois par semaine et sinon il faudra trouver autre chose._

 _\- C'est pas trop peu ? Demanda Harry inquiet._

 _\- Je pense que c'est_ _la_ _limite, avoua Severus. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je_ _saurai_ _s gérer tout ça. Je commence à avoir l'habitude. Vous_ _, ne_ _faites rien d'imprudent en mon absence._

 _Après de_ _rapides salutations,_ _Severus finit par partir. Harry l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, donnant un dernier baiser à celui qu'il pouvait maintenant considérer comme son partenaire. Il tenta de ne pas laisser les sentiments négatifs prendre le dessus, mais ce n'était pas facile. Il se recoucha finalement, pensant seulement au plaisir que son enseignant lui avait fait ressentir. Il avait déjà hâte que ce dernier revienne._

 _OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO_

 _Le lendemain matin, c'est plus que de bonne humeur que Harry se leva. Les événements de la_ _nuit_ _encore parfaitement_ _gravés_ _dans sa mémoire, il alla se préparer pour la journée. Alors qu'il pensait être le premier levé, il se rendit compte que le jeune Malefoy était déjà dans la cuisine, prenant son petit-déjeuner. Il resta quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte avant de finalement venir prendre place en face du jeune Serpentard. Pas un mot_ _ne_ _fut échangé alors que_ _plusieurs minutes s'écoulaient_ _. Drago reculait sa chaise, prêt à se lever, quand Harry ouvrit enfin la bouche._

 _\- Rien ne nouveau entre Remus et toi ?_

 _\- À ton avis ? Répondit sèchement Drago._

 _Alors qu'il se relevait finalement du bruit se fit entendre. Les deux jeunes hommes_ _échangèrent un regard un instant_ _avant de sortir leurs baguettes par réflexe. Ils écoutèrent attentivement les bruits alentours se rendant compte des bruits de pas dans leur direction. Harry espérait de tout cœur que se soit ses amis, mais non,_ _ce fut_ _finalement Remus qui entra dans la pièce. Harry_ _vit_ _Drago faire un pas vers l'arrivant avant de se raviser et de rester où il était. Ils baissèrent tout deux leurs baguettes avant de se réinstaller._

 _\- Désolé de vous avoir surprit, dit Remus en s'approchant de Malefoy. C'est le cœur battant que ce dernier le regarda faire._

 _\- C'est arrivé à Poudlard, dit-il en tendant une enveloppe au blond._

 _\- Comment vous l'avez eu alors ? S'étonna le jeune homme._

 _\- Le professeur Rogue l'a donné au directeur qui me la remise._

 _\- Merci, dit faiblement Drago._

 _Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe reconnaissant ainsi l'écriture de l'expéditeur. Il se crispa légèrement ce qui n'échappa pas aux deux autres._

 _\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda alors Remus._

 _\- Ce n'est rien, dit-il en souriant faiblement._

 _Il_ _sortit_ _avec précaution la lettre de l'enveloppe avant de la déplier. Il n'y avait presque rien d'écrit, mais cela n'empêcha pas le jeune homme de pâlir à sa lecture._

 _Après ta mère, voilà que tu gâches la vie d'une autre personne. Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être responsable de la torture d'un être cher ? Tu as choisi de fuir, tu en paieras le prix pour le restant de tes jours. Un à un je te prendrais_ _ceux_ _que tu as de plus_ _chers._

 _Harry et Remus regardèrent le jeune homme, attendant une réaction de sa part. Finalement, Drago_ _s'éloigna_ _rapidement après avoirs_ _froissé_ _en boule la lettre et l'avoir jeté sur la table. Harry s'en empara avant de la lire à voix haute. Remus se précipita alors à la suite_ _du_ _blond qui_ _s'apprêtait_ _à poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Il s'empara rapidement de son bras avant de le faire tourner vers lui._

 _\- Où croyez-vous_ _aller_ _comme ça ?_

 _\- Voir mon père, répondit Drago, la haine se reflétant parfaitement dans ses yeux bleus._

 _\- Et vous pensez que je vais vous laissez faire peut-être ?_

 _\- Faites pas comme si mon sort vous concernait, s'écria presque le Serpentard. Je ne suis plus rien pour vous, ajouta-t-il alors que sa voix se brisait à ces mots. Et le pire c'est que c'est de ma faute... tout ce qui vous ait arrivé._

 _Son regard ancré dans celui du plus jeune, Remus ne savait quoi dire. Même s'il avait oublié ses souvenirs concernant le jeune homme, Remus ne pouvait nier qu'il avait_ _envie_ _de le protéger._ _C'était même plus fort que lui et ce malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait en plongeant dans ses souvenirs. Il ne savait pas quel avait été leur relation l'année passée, mais il savait ce qu'il voulait aujourd'hui : le bonheur du jeune Malefoy. Il était pourtant bloqué entre ce qu'il voulait et ce que son esprit le poussait à faire. Être avec le jeune homme le faisait souffrir, mais comme il avait pu le remarquer cette semaine, être loin de_ _ce_ _dernier semblait le ronger de l'intérieur. Un peu comme si son corps essayait de lui rappeler ce que sa mémoire avait oublié._

 _\- Ne faites pas ça, dit faiblement Remus. Vous n'y êtes pour rien._

 _\- Pourtant à chaque fois que vous êtes avec moi, c'est à lui que vous penser. J'ai bien vu que cela vous faisait souffrir et c'est exactement ce que je ne veux pas. Vous voir souffrir... et encore plus si c'est de ma faute._

 _Remus entendait parfaitement la_ _souffrance dans la voix du blond_ _._

 _\- Si vous partez, vous savez ce_ _qui_ _va arriver. Votre père aura_ _gagné_ _. Il ne peut plus vous atteindre et c'est pour ça qu'il vous envoie cette lettre. Ne le laissez pas gagner encore une fois. Soyez plus_ _intelligent_ _que lui et restez ici. Où je pourrais vous protéger._

 _Aux dernières paroles_ _de Remus, Drago leva la tête vers son enseignant._

 _\- Aidez-moi à me souvenir, dit faiblement Remus._

 _Drago sourit faiblement et Harry se sentit alors de trop. Il s'éclipsa discrètement alors que Drago_ _semblait_ _plus calme._

 _\- Granger_ _a pensé_ _à un moyen de vous aider à vous souvenir, dit alors Drago._

 _\- Allons en parler dans le salon, d'accord ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Plus question de partir, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Drago le rassura avec un faible sourire et tout d'eux_ _se rendirent_ _dans le petit salon._

 _Harry, de retour dans la cuisine fut rapidement_ _rejoint_ _par ses deux amis. Il leur raconta rapidement ce_ _qui_ _s'était passé avec Malefoy._

 _\- Et pour le professeur Rogue alors, tu vas faire quoi ? Demanda Hermione._

 _Harry, qui ne savait toujours pas s'il devait leur en parler, essaya de gagner du temps et se mit à boire le plus lentement possible._

 _\- Harry ? L'interpella Hermione._

 _Le jeune homme soupira faiblement. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas leur cacher quelque chose d'aussi... gros. Il se doutait bien qu'il devrait leur en parler à un moment ou un autre et espérait juste que son enseignant ne lui en_ _voudrait_ _pas trop._

 _\- En fait tu avais raison Hermione, dit finalement Harry._

 _\- Tu veux dire que c'est vraiment un... vampire ? Conclu Ron dans un murmure._

 _\- Vous devez garder_ _ça_ _pour vous, préféra ajouter Harry._

 _\- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Hermione._

 _\- Je lui_ _avais_ _envoyé_ _un_ _message disant que je devais le voir et du coup... il est passé cette nuit, leur expliqua Harry._

 _\- Et est-ce que ça signifie, pour ta guérison... commença Hermione sans oser finir._

 _Harry hocha finalement la tête._

 _\- Et donc vous êtes... Mais ça voudrait dire qu'il... elle s'interrompit, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Harry,_ _ce_ _rapprochement soudain avec le professeur Rogue, est-ce parce que tu as des sentiments pour lui ? Demanda faiblement la jeune femme._

 _\- Ah non ! D'abord Lupin et Malefoy et maintenant tu vas me dire que c'est pareil pour Rogue et Harry ? S'exclama le rouquin._

 _\- Désolé, dit Harry avec un sourire en coin._

 _\- Non, c'est pas vrai... ajouta Ron désemparé._

 _Hermione lui donna un coup de coude avant de reprendre._

 _\- Je comprends mieux. C'est un peu soudain, mais je suppose qu'il doit tenir à toi vu qu'il est allé_ _jusqu'à te_ _choisir comme calice, conclut-elle dans un murmure.  
\- Je suis désolé de ne rien avoir dit, mais..._

 _\- Ce ne doit pas être facile à dire._

 _\- Tu m'étonnes, remarqua Ron._

 _\- C'est bon Ron, ça aurait pu être pire, rétorqua Harry._

 _\- Comme quoi ?_

 _\- Ça aurait pu être_ _pour_ _Voldemort qu'il ait un faible, dit Hermione._

 _\- N'importe quoi, dirent en chœur Harry et Ron._

 _\- Tu aurais dit la même chose concernant le professeur Rogue en début d'année dernière, lui fit remarquer Hermione.  
\- Oui, mais contrairement à Voldemort, Rogue m'a toujours protégé._

 _\- Et vous êtes_ _allé_ _jusqu'où ? Demanda soudainement Ron._

 _Harry rougit subitement en repensant aux nombreux baisers échangés avec son enseignant._

 _\- Trois fois rien si tu veux savoir, répondit tout de même Harry. J'aurais bien aimé plus d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il déçu._

 _\- Eurk, en fait je ne veux pas savoir, dit-il dégoûté._

 _Harry éclata de rire devant la tête de son ami avant d'être suivit par Hermione. Même Ron se permit un sourire devant le rire de ses amis._

 _\- Vous avez l'air de bien vous_ _amuser,_ _remarqua Remus en entrant dans la pièce Drago sur les talons._

 _\- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Harry._

 _\- Ça fait plaisir à voir, dit Remus._

 _\- Même si je_ _risque_ _de faire des cauchemars ? Demanda Ron._

 _Remus ne comprit pas et Hermione ajouta alors :_

 _\- Laissez tomber, ce n'est pas important. Vous restez longtemps cette fois-ci ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet._

 _\- Au moins la journée. Je pense repartir demain, ajouta Remus._

 _Drago soupira faiblement dans le dos de l'enseignant. Le reste de la journée passa calmement et le dîner fut un peu plus animé avec le retour de Remus qui donna des nouvelles à Ron de sa famille et de certains autres membres de l'Ordre._


	16. Souvenirs

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

 ** _Me revoilà enfin avec la suite de ma fic. Je me dépêche de vous le poster avant de partir !  
_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n°16 : Souvenirs**

Le lendemain matin lorsque Drago sortit de sa chambre, il se retrouva non loin du professeur Lupin qui venait aussi de quitter la sienne. Un rapide signe de la tête et les deux hommes prirent la direction de la cuisine. Ils prirent le petit-déjeuner en silence alors que le blond ne cessait de jeter de nombreux coup d'œil à son enseignant, ce qui n'échappa nullement à ce dernier. Remus se leva finalement avant que Drago ne se presse de finir son jus de fruit pour pouvoir suivre l'enseignant. Il vit pourtant Remus s'arrêter un moment sur le pas de la porte du salon avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Drago se dépêcha de le rejoindre et le trouva tenant un morceau de parchemin. Il regarda l'objet présent sur la table, ne reconnaissant pas de quoi il s'agissait. Il entra dans la pièce et alors qu'il allait parler, Remus se tourna vers lui.

\- Tenez, cela vous concerne aussi.

Il prit le morceau de parchemin que lui tendait son professeur avant de lire ce qui y était inscrit.

En espérant que ceci vous aide à sortir des ténèbres

A.D.

\- C'est du professeur Dumbledore ? Demanda Drago en posant son regard sur l'objet.

\- On dirait bien. Je suppose que votre dernière conversation n'aura pas été inutile, remarqua Drago.

Ce dernier ne quittait pas des yeux le récipient, rond, en pierre qui se trouvait sur la table. Il avait l'impression que ce dernier était remplit d'eau. Il approcha sa main de la surface avant que Remus ne l'en empêche.

\- C'est une pensine, lui expliqua Remus.

\- Alors je vais pouvoir vous montrer... commença Drago le cœur battant.

Remus hocha faiblement la tête. Il était partagé entre l'envie de savoir la vérité et la peur des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir par la suite. Arriverait-il à avoir la même relation avec le blond que dans ses souvenirs ? Ou leur passé commun était-il perdu pour de bon ? Voulait-il vraiment savoir ce qui le liait au jeune homme ? Mais surtout devait-il vraiment voir les souvenirs de ce dernier ? Il était anxieux face aux conséquences que tout cela pourrait avoir et il n'arrivait pas à le masquer. Le jeune Malefoy avait en effet remarqué le trouble de son enseignant.

\- Vous ne voulez pas voir ces souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda tristement le Serpentard.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, finit par répondre Remus, c'est juste que... j'admets que cela m'inquiète un peu, avoua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai peut-être un peu peur de ce que je découvrirais.

\- Vous avez peur de regretter vos choix de cette époque ? Demanda alors Drago.

Remus ne répondit pas. Qu'importe ce qui s'était passé, il avait certainement du y réfléchir longuement alors pourquoi craignait-il tant ces décisions passées ? Était-ce vraiment par peur de regretter ? Il connaissait les sentiments du blond à son égard, mais quels étaient les siens ? Depuis que Lucius l'avait libéré, il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Bien sûr le blond hantait ses pensées, mais n'était-ce pas juste parce qu'il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux ? Ou bien était-ce à cause de ses souvenirs oubliés ?

\- Je ne sais pas... répondit finalement Remus.

\- Si vous préférez abandonner cette idée, dit alors Drago d'une voix faible.

\- Non, dit alors Remus d'un ton décidé. Je veux me souvenir de...vous, conclut finalement Remus.

Drago fut plus que soulagé par cet aveu et surtout par la détermination dans la voix de son enseignant. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur de ses choix tout comme il n'avait aucune raison de les regretter et il avait bien l'intention de le prouver, à lui-même en premier.

Remus expliqua alors au jeune homme comment extraire certains de ses souvenirs avant que ce dernier ne les plonge enfin dans la pensine. Il en sélectionna le plus possible, voulant montrer à Remus le chemin qu'ils avaient parcourut ensemble. Les deux hommes étaient désormais au-dessus de la pensine dont la surface était impeccable. La porte s'ouvrit alors.

\- Ah, vous étiez bien là, dit alors Harry en entrant dans la pièce.

Hermione et Ron derrière lui, il remarqua évidemment la présence de la pensine.

\- Oh, on vous dérange, ajouta-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois, remarqua le blond.

\- Drago, le reprit Remus. Non, ne t'en fais pas. Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ?

Hermione comprit elle aussi ce qui se passait et expliqua rapidement ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire à Ron.

\- Non, on a entendu des voix et comme tu avais dit partir ce matin...

\- Oui, je partirais peut-être dans l'après-midi du coup.

\- Bien, on vous laisse.

Harry sortit avant de refermer la porte et de retourner dans la cuisine avec ses deux amis. Remus s'approcha un peu plus de la pensine.

\- Vous y allez seul ou est-ce que je peux venir ? Demanda Drago après une hésitation.

\- Je préférerais y aller seul, si cela ne vous gênes pas, répondit Remus.

\- Bien, je vous attendrais ici alors, dit le blond un peu déçu.

Il prit place dans le fauteuil avant de voir son professeur approcher son visage de la surface de la pensine et de finalement disparaître.

Sa chute lui parut durer une éternité, mais Remus posa finalement ses pieds au sol. Il regarda aux alentours avant de reconnaître Poudlard. Il était dans son bureau, le jeune Malefoy en face de lui.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Demanda le Remus du souvenir._

 _\- Vous pensez vraiment que je suis différent de mon père ? Finit par demander Drago._

 _\- Oui, je le pense. Mais le plus important est de savoir si vous, vous pensez être différent de votre père. Il est important de savoir si vous souhaitez lui ressembler…_

 _\- Sûrement pas ! Ne m'insultez pas de la sorte !_

Remus remarqua immédiatement avec quelle hargne le jeune homme lui avait répondu.

 _\- Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire._

 _\- Vrai… vraiment ?_

 _\- Bien sûr. Vous dites ne pas vouloir lui ressembler, c'est un bon point. Votre père prône la pureté du sang et est prêt à sacrifier des innocents pour l'obtenir. Torturer un enfant, juste parce qu'il n'est pas un sang-pur, ne lui ferait rien. Pourriez-vous faire la même chose, Mr Malefoy ?_

 _\- NON ! Ce n'est pas la faute de cet enfant, il n'a pas choisi d'être ou de ne pas être de sang pur, dit alors Drago avant même de s'en rendre compte._

Remus était quelque peu surprit des paroles du plus jeune. Il savait pourtant qu'il avait fuit sa famille, mais de voir que le jeune homme était aussi éloigné des idées de son père l'étonnait tout de même un peu.

 _\- Vous comprenez que je sois ravi de vous entendre dire que vous ne souhaitez en aucun cas être comme votre père, Mr Malefoy ? Reprit Remus._

 _\- Oui, je suppose._

 _\- Avez-vous autre chose qui vous tracasse, Mr Malefoy ?_

 _\- Arrêtez. Arrêtez avec vos "Mr Malefoy"… C'est mon Père, moi, c'est Drago ! Je ne veux pas qu'on m'appelle comme lui. Quand on dit "Mr Malefoy", c'est à mon Père que l'on pense, pas à moi… Alors, alors…_

Cette phrase fit sourire Remus qui ne put que se rappeler que Drago lui avait de nouveau fait cette demande peu après son retour.

 _\- Bien, y a-t-il autre chose dont vous aimeriez parler, Drago ?_

 _\- Non, pas vraiment._

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent alors que le blond semblait chercher ses mots.

 _\- C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit que je suis différent de Père… Vous êtes bien le seul à le penser…_

 _\- Vous vous trompez, Mr Mal… Drago. Le directeur, les autres professeurs, tout comme moi, pensent que vous êtes différent._

 _\- Très bien, peut-être que certaines personnes nous trouvent des différences, mais la majorité des gens ne voit que nos similitudes…_

 _\- Peut-être tout simplement qu'en présence de ces "gens", tout dans votre comportement rappelle votre père._

 _\- Mais je suis bien obligé, si j'agis différemment de ce que Père attends de moi et qu'il vient à l'apprendre… Rien que le fait que je sois là, il… il… Je serais vraiment en très mauvaise posture s'il apprenait que je suis venu de moi-même. J'ai même dit à Pansy que vous m'aviez convoqué._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Soi-disant que vous m'aviez surpris en train d'aller dans la forêt interdite…_

 _\- Non, vous m'avez mal compris Drago. Pourquoi lui avoir menti ?_

 _\- Je… je ne voulais pas retourner tout de suite dans la salle commune, je voulais être seul. Ils passent leur temps à satisfaire tous mes désirs, je n'ai pas une minute à moi._

 _\- Je vois. Vous êtes libre de venir ici, si le besoin d'être seul vous revient. À condition, bien sûr, que je sois là. Vous comprenez que je ne puisse pas laisser un élève seul dans mon bureau, cela ne serait guère prudent… On ne sera pas obligé de parler chaque fois, rassurez-vous._

 _\- Je… Merci, je vais y penser._

 _\- Vous pouvez rester si vous le souhaitez, mais il faudra partir avant le couvre-feu, le temps de retourner dans votre salle commune… Moi, j'ai quelques copies à corriger._

 _\- Je veux bien, merci._

Était-ce là que tout avait commencé ? Se demanda Remus alors que le souvenir s'estompait au profit d'un autre. Il visionna de nombreux souvenirs où Drago venait le voir sans raison précise. Ils étaient désormais seuls dans la salle de cours. Remus voyait le blond s'approcher de son lui passé avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent nez-à-nez. Le cœur battant, Remus ne pouvait qu'observer le jeune blond venir l'embrasser. Remus retenait presque son souffle devant cette scène qui l'hypnotisait. Une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla alors les tympans. Il eut à peine le temps d'assimiler ce qui s'était passé que la scène changea de nouveau.

Toujours seul avec son élève dans la salle de classe :

 _\- Hmm, vous… Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai demandé de rester ?_

Malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait, il se concentra sur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il devina rapidement que ce souvenir devait se passer peu après leur baiser...

 _\- Oui, je… m'en doute. Mais je n'ai rien à dire alors je peux…  
\- Non, j'aimerais comprendre votre geste. Si c'était juste une plaisanterie de votre part, je vous demanderais de trouver autre chose pour vous divertir. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, pourriez-vous me donner une explication dans ce cas ?_

Aucune réponse ne vint du blond.

 _\- Drago, commença Remus, si ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, vous ne voulez quand même pas me faire croire que vous étiez sérieux ? Reprit l'enseignant._

 _\- Et pourquoi donc ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas possible._

Que se soit maintenant ou dans le passé, Remus voyait qu'il se posait les mêmes questions: pourquoi le blond semblait autant tenir à lui... connaissant son état. Il observa le blond l'embrasser de nouveau, sans rien pouvoir faire. Il vit pourtant son lui passé repousser le jeune Serpentard.

 _\- Vous ne pouvez pas…  
\- Pourquoi ? Vous ne me croyez toujours pas, c'est ça ?  
\- Je veux bien vous croire, mais vous êtes mon élève et mineur de surcroît.  
\- Vous croyez que ces deux excuses m'empêcheront de continuer ? Et puis, je suis sûr que vous en avez autant envie que moi._

 _\- Là… là n'est pas la question.  
\- J'ai vu juste et d'une manière ou d'une autre, je vous ferai changer d'avis… Vous serez à moi et je n'accepterai aucune excuse quelles qu'elles soient._

 _\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je vous… je vous aime. Et vous m'aimez aussi._

Les derniers mots semblaient résonner alors que tout devenait de nouveau flou. Il porta ses mains à sa tête, tout en continuant d'observer ce qui se jouait devant lui. Ils étaient désormais dans son bureau.

 _\- Je suis désolé, Drago, mais il y a une certaine limite à ne pas franchir. Je suis professeur et vous êtes mon élève._

 _\- Et alors ?  
\- Cela n'aboutira à rien… Vous devriez trouver quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui vous mérite, que votre famille pourra accepter… et surtout quelqu'un de normal._

Il vit le blond se jeter contre lui.

 _\- Je vous interdis de dire ça ! Et puis, je m'en fiche si ma famille est contre. C'est ma vie, je choisis avec qui je veux être et c'est vous que je veux… personne d'autre._

Il se surprit alors à serrer le jeune homme contre lui allant même jusqu'à l'embrasser. Une nouvelle fois simple spectateur, Remus avait presque envie de faire la même chose. Ils se séparèrent pourtant.

 _\- Il ne faut pas. Je suis désolé, mais je n'aurais pas dû…  
\- Non, c'est ce que je veux, c'est…  
\- S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin d'être seul. Même s'il est vrai, comme vous l'avez déjà fait remarquer, que j'ai bel et bien des sentiments à votre égard…_

L'aveu était fait et cela ne surprit même pas Remus. Il tomba à genoux alors qu'il sentait sa tête sur le point d'exploser.

 _\- … mais cela ne change rien. Vous êtes mineur, je n'ai pas le droit.  
\- Mais…  
\- Drago… S'il vous plaît._

 _\- Ça veut dire que vous ne voulez pas de moi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Je veux juste ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour vous.  
\- Dans ce cas, c'est vous qu'il me faut. J'accepte de vous laisser. Pour le moment, en tout cas. Mais avant…_

Nouveau baiser.

 _\- Pour que vous ne m'oubliiez pas.  
\- Ça ne risque pas.  
\- J'espère bien ! Sur ce, je vous laisse.  
\- Merci…_

La douleur dans sa tête le lançait toujours, mais il voulait connaître la suite. Non, il le devait. Il regarda donc le décor changer une nouvelle fois. Il se voyait tenter de consoler Drago alors que ce dernier lui disait le désir de son père de le voir devenir un mangemort à part entière. Ils étaient tous les deux à Pré-au-Lard et à la fin de ce souvenir se fut lui qui embrassa le blond. Puis tout changea de nouveau et il se vit, avec le blond, et ce dernier s'inquiétait de devoir rentrer pour Noël. Encore une fois il fit tout pour le rassurer. Il y eut plusieurs souvenirs de Drago, seul, lisant ce qui semblait être des lettres de sa part avant de se revoir seul à seul avec le blond... au Square. Il revécu la suite du blond, le réveil à ses côtés, dans le même lit. Il ne savait pas si c'était lui, mais la douleur, bien que toujours présente, se faisait de plus en plus secondaire. L'envie de se souvenir de tout ça l'empêchait de penser à quoique se soit d'autre.

Il y eut finalement le retour à Poudlard et la mort de la mère de Drago. Il voyait bien qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Il regrettait tellement de ne pas se souvenirs de tout ces moment passés avec le blond. Finalement, un nouveau souvenir apparu. Ils étaient dans un salon qu'il ne reconnut pas.

 _\- Je suis désolé de venir sans prévenir mais... je dois vous parler de quelque chose._

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- Je..._

Remus voyait sa propre hésitation.

 _\- Il est temps que je..._

 _Il prit finalement le jeune homme dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser._

 _\- Je t'aime Drago._

Remus retenait sa respiration devant cet aveu qu'il avait craint d'une certaine manière, mais deviné au vu des souvenirs précédents.

 _\- Je... Je vous aime tellement._

 _\- Je suis désolé si j'ai mis du temps à faire un choix mais maintenant c'est bon, j'ai pris pas décision._

 _\- Vous de cherchez plus à me convaincre d'abandonner mes sentiments ?_

 _\- Non, c'est fini._

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Vraiment. Je ne sais pas où tout çà va nous mener mais je ne veux pas renoncer à mes sentiments et encore moins à toi._

Plusieurs scènes montraient leur amour mutuel et cela ne faisait que le faire souffrir davantage. Tout tourbillonna une nouvelle fois et il se vit même lui offrant une clé en lui disant que c'était celle de chez lui. Puis, il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras avant de commencer à l'embrasser passionnément alors que son lui passé déshabillait le jeune homme. Il se sentit alors embarrassé de voir une telle scène. Ils disparurent dans la chambre, mais là, Remus préféra ne pas y aller sachant parfaitement ce qui allait se passer. Peu après, tout devint flou...

Il quitta finalement la pensine, retombant sur ses pieds dans le salon. Il tituba légèrement, une main toujours au niveau de sa tempe. Voyant son professeur réapparaître, Drago se leva d'un bond. Il attendit une réaction de la part de Remus, qui n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Venait-il de tout gâcher en lui montrant ses souvenirs ?

\- Professeur... l'appela faiblement Drago.

Remus leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

\- Je vais bien, articula-t-il péniblement.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Vous êtes tout pâle, remarqua Drago.

\- Oui, juste une migraine, mais ça passera. Je sais que vous aimeriez que je vous dise que je me souviens de tout, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je veux bien croire en vos sentiments et je me doute que les miens étaient tout aussi réels, mais... je vais avoir besoin de temps pour tout digérer, acheva Remus.

\- Je comprends parfaitement. Je veux juste savoir si j'ai encore une chance, rétorqua Drago le cœur plein d'espoir.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous faire de promesse en l'air et même si je ressens bien quelque chose pour vous, j'ai besoin de temps pour faire le point là-dessus et y mettre un nom.

\- Compris. En tout cas je veux que vous sachiez que je n'abandonnerais pas. Je vous aime trop pour ça et je suis sûr que c'est aussi votre cas, ajouta Drago avec certitude. Sinon, Potter est passé voir si vous étiez revenu, vous devriez peut-être le prévenir de votre retour.

Drago quitta la pièce avant que Remus ne fasse de même. Il alla rassurer les trois Gryffondors qui ne le questionnèrent pas, préférant le laisser un peu souffler. Drago s'enferma dans sa chambre alors que Remus, lui, s'enfermait dans la sienne.

Remus s'adossa contre la porte avant de se laisser tomber péniblement sur le lit. Assis, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Lui qui avait pensé y voir plus claire après avoir pu jeter un œil aux souvenirs du jeune homme, se sentait finalement encore plus perdu. La peur de ne jamais plus redevenir celui qu'il était l'effrayait au plus au point. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il semblait heureux avec le Serpentard et maintenant tout était à refaire... il pouvait au moins avoir une chance de recommencer. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de laisser le jeune Malefoy dans le doute. Mais comment lui promettre qu'il pourrait l'aimer comme autrefois sachant qu'il se sentait complètement perdu concernant ses sentiments ? Mais lui laissait espérer, peut-être pour rien, n'était-ce pas pire ? Ne devrait-il pas le libérer ? Remus ne savait plus où il en était et laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Finalement Remus ne partit qu'à la tombée de ma nuit, une fois tout le monde au lit. Il voulait éviter au maximum de croiser quelqu'un et ainsi échapper encore un peu aux questions qui le mettaient au pied du mur...


	17. Avancée

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

 ** _Me revoici, me revoilà ! Je vous apporte comme tous les jeudi, depuis un bon moment maintenant, un nouveau chapitre !  
_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n°17 : Avancée**

C'est d'humeur bien maussade que Drago se leva en ce mercredi matin. Il n'avait pas pu revoir son professeur de DCFM et ne savait donc pas dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait ce dernier. Avait-il bien fait de lui montrer leurs souvenirs communs via la pensine ? N'avait-il pas au contraire précipité les choses ? Il se dirigea comme tous les matins vers la cuisine espérant éviter, comme la plupart des matins, les trois Gryffondors. Ce ne fut pas le cas ce matin-là et, quand il entra dans la cuisine, un silence tomba sur cette dernière. Il prit finalement place à l'autre bout de la table avant de commencer à manger comme si de rien n'était. Les trois Gryffondors se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire. Hermione se tourna finalement vers le blond.

\- Comment ça s'est passé avec le professeur Lupin ? Demanda faiblement la jeune femme.

Drago leva la tête vers la jeune femme. Il l'observa de longues secondes. L'envie de l'envoyer balader lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il savait aussi que sans elle il n'aurait jamais eu cette idée. Même si cela lui déplaisait, il savait que les trois Gryffondors étaient tout aussi inquiet que lui concernant leur enseignant. Ils avaient beau ne pas l'aimer depuis leur première année, ces trois là semblaient prêts à tout pour les aider.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit enfin le blond. Je ne l'ai pas revu après son retour et il ne m'a donc rien dit.

\- Je vois, répondit simplement Hermione ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Elle se replongea dans son petit-déjeuner, n'ayant rien d'autre à dire. De nouveau un silence s'abattit sur la cuisine. Seuls les bruits des couverts résonnaient dans la pièce. Finalement, Drago fut le premier à se lever et à partir, rejoignant sa chambre. La tension sembla disparaître en même temps que ce dernier.

\- Il n'est pas très bavard, remarqua Ron.

\- Tu n'as pas non plus été très loquace, rétorqua Hermione.

Ron fit la moue, mais ne dit rien. Harry, lui, semblait jouer avec sa nourriture. Hermione avait remarqué son air distant depuis quelques jours.

\- Harry, tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Oui, c'est juste que... commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

\- Oui ? L'encouragea la jeune femme.

\- Ça fait déjà quelques jours que j'y pense, mais j'aimerais me rendre à Godric's Hollow, dit enfin le jeune homme.

Il ancra son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, attendant une réaction de sa part.

\- Harry, je me doute que tu dois avoir envie d'y aller, mais c'est plus que risqué. Surtout sachant que Voldemort doit te rechercher activement. IL doit avoir envoyé des mangemorts là-bas dans l'éventualité où tu t'y rendrais.

\- Je m'en doute Hermione, mais je sens qu'il faut que j'y aille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est tout autant une nécessité qu'une envie, plaida Harry.

\- Je veux bien te croire, mais... tu te rends compte toi-même que c'est de la folie.

\- J'irais avec ma cape, personne ne sauras que je suis là ! Lui expliqua Harry.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'on va te laisser y aller seul ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Je pensais que tu nous connaissais mieux que ça depuis le temps, remarqua Hermione.

\- C'est trop dangereux, lui dit alors Harry.

\- C'est trop dangereux pour Ron et moi, mais pas pour toi ? S'indigna la jeun femme en se levant de sa chaise.

Devant l'air furieux de son amie, Harry ne sut quoi répondre.

\- Ça concerne mon passé, ma famille, je n'ai aucune raison de vous impliquer là-dedans, répondit finalement Harry.

\- À partir du moment où ça te concerne, ça nous concerne aussi, répondit Hermione plus calmement.

\- Alors, on irait quand ? Demanda Harry.

Hermione soupira. Elle savait que son ami était têtu et elle se doutait que, qu'importe ce qu'elle pourrait dire, il ne changerait pas d'avis. Devait-elle parler de son idée à Remus, ou même à Rogue ? Les enseignants seraient probablement contre cette idée et peut-être qu'eux il les écouterait ? Elle se doutait pourtant qu'agir de la sorte ne ferait que braquer le jeune homme au risque qu'il ne se confie plus à eux comme il venait justement de le faire. Il aurait pu garder cette idée pour lui et partir discrètement, mais il leur avait finalement parlé de son idée...

\- Tu avais prévu de partir quand, toi ? Se renseigna la jeune femme.

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment de date précise, mais le plus rapidement possible quand même. Je pensais pas y rester longtemps en plus, ajouta-t-il espérant que cela plaiderait en sa faveur.

Hermione sembla alors réfléchir à la question et c'est avec nervosité que Harry l'observait. Ron, lui, ne s'était toujours pas mêlé à la conversation. Il y avait plusieurs paramètres à prendre en compte. Une personne c'était déjà risqué, mais trois... ça relevait du suicide là !

\- Tu veux bien me laisser un peu de temps pour vérifier mon nécessaire et voir avec Dobby s'il me manque des choses ? Demanda finalement Hermione.

\- Donc tu veux bien qu'on y aille ? S'exclama Harry.

\- Oui, tant que je suis avec toi. Je me doute que rien de ce que je pourrais te dire ne te fera changer d'avis. Et toi Ron, tu n'as rien dit, tu en penses quoi ? Demanda Hermione en se tournant vers le rouquin.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Ça ne serait pas trop voyant d'y aller à trois ?

\- Harry sera sous sa cape.

\- Je ne sais pas; Et puis, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que quelqu'un reste au cas où Lupin ou Rogue débarquent ? Fit alors remarquer Ron.

Hermione soupira faiblement.

\- C'est vrai, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Et puis, si le professeur Rogue ressent tes émotions, il risquerait de se douter de quelque chose.

\- Je fais tout pour garder mon calme et ne pas trop stresser à cette idée, mais c'est pas facile. En tout cas, pour le moment il n'est pas encore venu voir ce qui se passait.

\- Oui, on a encore le temps d'y réfléchir de toute façon, mais essayons de faire ça avant la fin du mois, préféra ajouter Hermione voyant que Harry allait se plaindre.

En donnant une date assez vague, il restait du temps pour qu'un imprévu survienne. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas nier qu'elle avait elle-même envie de s'y rendre. C'était un village remplit d'histoires après tout.

Depuis la dernière visite du professeur Rogue, Harry s'était senti bien plus apaisé. Il ne savait pas si c'était d'avoir remplit son rôle de calice, mais il ne voyait pas vraiment d'autre raison. Enfin, en plus de celle d'avoir pu revoir celui qu'il aimait. Pourtant il se sentait maintenant de nouveau anxieux alors que la semaine s'écoulait. Il faisait pourtant son possible pour rester le plus calme possible et ne pas poser de problème à son enseignant qui devait gérer ses humeur en plus de l'éloignement de son calice. Il se doutait, au vu de ce qu'il avait lu, que cela devait être pénible pour lui, surtout sachant que le lien était encore tout nouveau.

Il était désormais samedi et il n'avait eu aucune visite de son professeur de potions. Celui-ci ayant dit qu'il passerait une fois par semaine ne devrait plus tarder à venir. C'est le cœur battant d'anxiété qu'il se leva ce matin là. Hermione lui avait bien demandé ce qui le tracassait comme ça, le faisant même sursauter aux moindres bruits.

\- Je crois que c'est juste l'éloignement qui fait ça, avait répondu Harry.

\- Je vois. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il vienne deux fois par semaine plutôt.

\- Je veux bien, mais ça serait prendre des risques supplémentaires. Officiellement il est entouré de mangemorts qui le pense fidèle à Voldemort et n'est pas censé savoir où je me trouve. S'il venait à s'absenter trop souvent sans raison, ça le rendrait suspect.

\- J'avoue, mais il ne peut pas te laisser dans un tel état de stress. Et je n'imagine même pas combien ce doit être éprouvant pour lui, ajouta Hermione.

\- Je fais pourtant mon possible pour rester calme, dit alors Harry.

\- Je m'en doute. Tu as pensé à prendre une potion calmante ? Ça t'aiderait peut-être, non ? Demanda alors Hermione.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé. Je lui en parlerais la prochaine fois qu'il viendra, répondit Harry soulagé qu'il puisse y avoir un moyen pour lui de soulager son compagnon.

La nuit tomba finalement, mais le jeune homme ne faisait que tourner dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il se leva finalement avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil guettant le moindre bruit suspect. Il se redressa légèrement quand il crut entendre une porte s'ouvrir, priant de toutes ses forces que ce ne soit ni son imagination ni un de ses amis. Il vit finalement la porte du salon s'ouvrir avant que le professeur Rogue ne s'engouffre dans la pièce.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de se précipiter vers son enseignant. Il s'arrêta pourtant à quelques pas de ce dernier, ne sachant pas comment il réagirait à son geste. Rogue l'observa de longues secondes avant de tendre un bras vers le jeune homme. Harry sourit avant de venir se caler contre son enseignant qui referma son bras autour du corps du plus jeune. Harry eut alors le plaisir de le sentir se détendre alors qu'il laissait, lui aussi, échapper un faible soupir. Harry se retint de faire le moindre commentaire, n'osant pas dire à quel point il était heureux de le revoir.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous retenir Potter, lui fit alors remarquer Severus.

\- J'ai le droit de dire que vous m'avez manqué alors ? Demanda faiblement Harry tout contre lui.

\- Oui.

\- Et vous ?

\- De quoi moi ? Demanda l'enseignant.

\- Je vous aie manqué ? Se renseigna Harry le cœur battant.

\- Oui, soupira Severus.

\- À cause du lien ou bien parce que vous avez des sentiments pour moi ? Voulut savoir le plus jeune.

Severus se retint de soupirer devant cette question. Il avait bien envie de changer de sujet sans répondre.

\- Je dirais un peu des deux. Rassuré ? Demanda l'enseignant.

Harry hocha faiblement la tête, souriant à ces mots. Il avait manqué à son enseignant. Le lien était certes un peu en cause, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Il revint alors à lui, devinant la raison de la visite de Severus : il devait manger. Harry se décolla du corps de Severus avant de l'entraîner sur le canapé. Il le fit s'asseoir, alors que ce dernier se demandait ce que le jeune homme lui voulait.

\- Potter, qu'est-ce que...

Il s'interrompit finalement alors que le plus jeune venait s'installer sur ses cuisses. Bien que gêné par sa propre audace, Harry ancra son regard dans celui de son enseignant. Ce dernier pouvait ainsi y voir toute sa détermination. Harry mit les mains de Severus sur ses hanches.

\- Je suis prêt, dit-il alors.

Severus ne dit rien. Il n'avait en effet aucune raison de se plaindre, encore moins quand il sentit le plaisir du plus jeune à travers le lien. Et puis, même s'il ne l'avouait pas aussi facilement que Harry, lui aussi avait des sentiments et lui aussi aimait se trouver avec le jeune homme et le sentir tout contre lui... même s'il s'était battu de long mois contre cette attirance qu'il pensait néfaste pour le jeune homme. Maintenant, quoiqu'ils fassent, ils étaient liés, alors pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller aussi ?

Il attira le plus jeune vers lui, avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou, Harry bascula la tête pour faciliter l'accès à son enseignant. Il sentait de nouveau le souffle de son professeur sur sa peau, ce qui faisait accélérer son rythme cardiaque. C'est finalement avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il sentit les canines de Severus percer sa peau avant qu'il ne commence à se nourrir de ce nectar rouge. Severus se délectait de ce sang si frais, sentant parfaitement le plaisir de son calice.

Au bout de longues secondes qui parurent durer une éternité pour Harry, Severus se décala légèrement. Il lécha le cou de Harry, la où il l'avait mordu, cicatrisant les plaies du jeune homme. Ce dernier s'effondra dans les bras de l'enseignant qui, à sa grande surprise, passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Harry profita un bon moment de cette douce étreinte avant de finalement lever son visage vers celui de son enseignant. Il ancra son regard dans celui de ce dernier. Il ne savait pas si c'était son imagination, mais il avait l'impression de lire du désir dans ses yeux noirs. Il baissa lentement son visage, ne pouvait plus résister à la tentation et s'empara enfin des lèvres de Severus. Après tout, son enseignant lui même lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas à se retenir, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter un peu ? Il fut alors plus qu'heureux de sentir le professeur répondre au baiser, approfondissant même ce dernier. Harry glissa ses mains dans le cou de Severus avant de glisser ses doigts entre les mèches sombres de ce dernier.

Baiser sur baiser, les deux hommes semblaient ne pas avoir assez de l'autre. Insatiables, ils s'embrassaient comme si c'était la dernière fois, redessinant encore et encore les contours des lèvres de l'autre. Finalement, Severus quémanda l'accès à la bouche de Harry qui la lui accorda sans hésitation, faisant alors se rejoindre leurs langues. Elles se frôlaient, se cherchaient avant de se cogner l'une contre l'autre, se caressant avec douceur. Harry ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureux et vivant qu'à se moment précis. Harry frissonna comme jamais alors qu'une main de Severus s'égarait sous son tee-shirt. Il laissa échapper un long gémissement alors que Severus initiait un nouveau baiser des plus passionné et gourmand.

Ils durent finalement se séparer alors que Harry commençait à être à bout de souffle. Il posa son front contre celui de son enseignant, faisant s'accrocher leurs regards.

\- Je peux vraiment le dire ? Demanda Harry dans un murmure.

\- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, lui répondit Severus devinant parfaitement ce dont parlait le jeune homme.

\- Je vous aime, avoua alors Harry avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Severus.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, sachant tout de même que son élève savait ce qu'il ressentait à son égard.

\- Vous n'allez pas tarder à partir, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda finalement Harry après de longues minutes.

Severus pouvait de nouveau sentir le jeune homme se tendre, et une vague de tristesse l'envahir peu à peu.

\- Je serais bien resté, avoua Severus, mais oui, je ne vais pas tarder.

\- Oh, Hermione se demandait si prendre une potion calmante ne m'aiderait pas à me sentir moins nerveux et du coup vous empêcher de le ressentir.

\- Bien pensé, mais mauvaise idée, répondit Severus. La potion calmante altérerait vos sentiments et rendrait le lien moins clair. Je ne pourrais pas savoir réellement ce qui vous arrive.

\- Tant pis.

\- J'apprécie tout de même les efforts que vous faites à mon égard, dit alors Severus.

Il put sentir la joie de Harry à ces mots.

\- Je mérite une récompense ? Tenta alors le jeune homme en souriant.

Severus soupira avant de s'emparer brusquement des lèvres du plus jeune tout en faisant courir ses mains sur le dos de Harry, sous le tee-shirt. Il le sentit frissonner comme jamais alors qu'il laissait échapper un nouveau soupir devant l'impétuosité de Severus. Bien trop vite à son goût, l'enseignant éloigna son visage.

\- Satisfait ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, je ne pouvais pas demander mieux.

Ils restèrent encore de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la tête de Harry reposant sur l'épaule de Severus qui continuait de faire délicatement glisser ses mains sur la peau du plus jeune. Il les posa finalement sur les hanches de ce dernier, le repoussant légèrement.

\- Potter, je vais devoir y aller maintenant, murmura-t-il tout contre l'oreille du Gryffondor.

C'est à contrecœur que Harry se leva, quittant la douceur et la chaleur des bras de son partenaire. Severus se leva alors. Harry l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée.

\- Je reviendrais le week-end prochain sauf s'il se passe quelque chose d'important entre temps. Ne faites pas d'imprudence et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Harry s'emparait de ses lèvres pour le faire taire en douceur.

\- Oui, moi aussi je vous aime, dit-il en le relâchant finalement.

Severus se retint de tout commentaire. Il passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux du plus jeune, les ébouriffant au passage. Harry apprécia à sa juste valeur ce simple petit geste d'affection et la dernière chose que Severus vit alors en quittant le Square, fut le sourire sincère de Harry.

Severus retourna immédiatement à Poudlard, s'enfermant dans le bureau du directeur, temporairement le sien. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise, derrière le bureau. La salle était plongée dans la pénombre et seul la lumière de la lune et du ciel étoilé éclairaient faiblement la pièce. La plupart des personnages des tableaux dormaient ou étaient tout simplement absent. Severus se redressa rapidement. Même ici, loin du regard de tous, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller et se montrer faible. Même si la distance avec Harry le rendait d'humeur plutôt froide et encore plus dur que d'ordinaire, Severus faisait tout de même son possible pour que cela n'éveille pas des doutes sur lui. Les mangemorts présents semblaient encore et toujours le surveiller de près malgré la confiance que paraissait lui accorder le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Pourtant, en cet instant, il se sentait plutôt calme. Il savait que cela était dû à sa visite nocturne et que de sentir Harry apaisé et heureux l'aidait beaucoup à gérer cette absence qui, pourtant, le rongeait de l'intérieur. Au moins, quand il était élève ici il pouvait le voir quand il le voulait. Tout aurait été plus simple si Poudlard n'était pas tombé entre les mains de Voldemort.

Il jeta finalement un coup d'œil aux papiers sur son bureau. Encore des heures de retenue pour le même groupe d'élèves. Severus connaissait par cœur cette liste de noms. Beaucoup de Gryffondors, quelques Serdaigles et Poufsouffles. Encore une fois ils avaient dû passer un mauvais quart d'heure en compagnie des Carrow qui prenaient un malin plaisir à s'occuper des punitions des élèves. Ils usaient et abusaient de ce pouvoir et de leur statut. Severus ne pouvait rien faire pour ses élèves même pas interdire l'utilisation des sortilèges impardonnables sur eux. Il savait qu'il avait les mains liées, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'en vouloir d'être aussi impuissant et de laisser à nouveau les plus jeunes gérer ces combats. Même si, aux yeux de tous, il faisait partir de ces mangemorts et que plus personne ne croyait en lui, Severus avait bien l'intention de continuer sa mission. Il signa les papiers et les classa avec les autres. Il se leva finalement avant de se poster près d'une des fenêtres. Pour le moment Voldemort semblait rester en position, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Et quand il allait de nouveau bouger, quelle serait sa prochaine action ?

Le lendemain matin, Harry garda pour lui la visite de Severus, voulant préserver le plus possible son intimité pour lui. Hermione semblait se préparer comme jamais et à la voir faire le plein de livres, Harry se demandait si elle avait bien compris qu'il voulait juste voir où il avait vécu et, peut-être, se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents. Ils ne partaient pas en voyage pour plusieurs jours, juste une journée pour connaître ses origines et se sentir plus proche de ceux qui lui avait donné naissance et l'avait protégé au péril de leurs vies.

Drago voyait bien une certaine agitation chez les trois Gryffondors, mais ne demanda pourtant rien. De plus, il se doutait parfaitement que ces derniers ne le mettraient jamais dans la confidence, alors à quoi bon demander ? Mais surtout, il avait lui même mieux à faire et attendait toujours impatiemment le retour de celui qui avait été, encore l'année passé, son professeur de DCFM et son amant. Depuis l'histoire de la pensine ils n'avaient pas pu parler et il espérait bien avoir le droit à quelques mots, et même à un tête-à-tête, lors de sa prochaine venue ici. Pour être sûr de ne pas le louper, une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, il s'installa de nouveau dans le salon et non dans sa chambre...


	18. Nouvelle information

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

 ** _Et voici la suite qui, j'espère, et attendu par beaucoup ^^  
_**

 ** _Je préviens que je reprends plusieurs passage du livre (la sortie à Godric's Hollow ou le passage à Gringotts) que je modifie légèrement. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira autant (voire plus) que les précédents !_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n°18 : Nouvelle information**

Le dimanche passa lentement pour le petit groupe. Complètement coupé du monde extérieur, ils avaient parfois du mal à savoir ce qui se passait dehors. Heureusement que les rares visites de Remus et, pour Harry, celles de Severus, leur apportait quelques nouvelles. C'est pourtant sans connaître les dernières nouvelles qu'ils se couchèrent une nouvelle fois. Drago craignait de plus en plus que Remus ne veuille plus venir ici tant qu'il serait là et cela l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Tout le monde sombra pourtant rapidement dans un sommeil plus ou moins tranquille.

 _Une longue table se dressait devant lui, pourtant personne ne semblait présent. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, mais la pièce était immense et plongée dans une quasi pénombre. Un chandelier éclairait faiblement la pièce. Assis au bout d'une table, Voldemort caressait distraitement Nagini._

 _\- Il serait tant de lui régler son compte, n'est-ce pas Nagini ?_

 _Le serpent siffla longuement._

 _\- Je vois, toi aussi tu as envie de t'amuser, dit-il avec un sourire sinistre._

 _Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et des coups sur la porte résonnèrent dans la pièce._

 _\- Entrez, dit-il faiblement._

 _La porte s'ouvrit rapidement avant de se refermer sur une silhouette sombre. Elle ôta finalement sa capuche alors qu'elle s'approchait du bout de la table. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

 _\- Vous m'avez demandé, Maître ? Dit alors une voix surexcitée._

 _\- Tu as fait vite à ce que je vois, dit faiblement Voldemort._

 _\- Je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre, répondit cette dernière._

 _\- Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose avec toi Bellatrix, dit alors Voldemort. Je t'ai confié un objet il y a bien longtemps._

 _\- Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, répondit Bellatrix._

 _\- J'aimerais savoir s'il est toujours en sécurité, expliqua alors le mage noir._

 _\- Ne vous en faites pas, il se trouve dans un endroit plus que sûr._

 _\- Poudlard était censé être sûr et regarde ce que ce vieux château est devenu, lui fit remarquer Voldemort._

 _\- Oui, mais personne n'a réussi à voler quoi que se soit à Gringotts Maître, rétorqua Bellatrix._

 _\- Bien, tant qu'elle est en sécurité c'est tout ce qui compte, ajouta Voldemort plus pour lui-même que pour Bellatrix._

 _La mangemort partit finalement sur un signe de Voldemort. La déception se lisait sur le visage de cette dernière. Quelques minutes après, Voldemort se leva à son tour, suivit de près par Nagini. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte, tout devint de plus en plus flou jusqu'au moment où il ne parvint plus à distinguer quoique se soit._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Je sais où est le prochain horcruxe ! S'exclama-t-il à voix basse.

Il consultât l'heure sur sa montre. 5 H 49. Il avait encore du temps avant que ses amis ne se réveillent et qu'il leur raconte ce qu'il avait vu. Il se doutait déjà que Hermione lui ferait des remontrances sur son manque d'entraînement à l'occlumancie, mais là, il s'en fichait un peu vu l'information qu'il venait d'avoir. Il se recoucha le cœur battant. Il allait enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose d'autre qu'attendre que le temps passe. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait s'y rendre, mais il était hors de question qu'il reste en retrait cette fois encore. Il se tourna en vain dans son lit sans retrouver le sommeil, bien trop excité par ce qu'il avait vu et surtout entendu. Il avait bien tenté de rester le plus calme possible, mais là, il n'y parvint pas. Il espérait juste que cela ne gênait pas vraiment son partenaire.

Le soleil se leva peu à peu et quand Hermione et Ron se levèrent, Harry était déjà debout depuis plus d'une heure maintenant.

\- Déjà debout, remarqua Hermione. Tu es encore plus matinal que d'habitude, ajouta-t-elle en prenant place en face de son ami.

\- Il faut que je vous parle, dit-il l'air grave.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? S'inquiéta alors le rouquin en s'arrêtant en plein mouvement.

\- Oui, mais rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta précipitamment Harry voyant déjà la panique sur le visage de Ron.

Il soupira faiblement avant de finir de tirer sa chaise et de s'asseoir à son tour.

\- Ne me fais pas de peur pareille à peine réveillé, ajouta son ami.

\- Désolé, mais c'est vraiment important. Cette nuit j'ai encore vu ce que faisait Voldemort et...

\- Après tout tes cours ? Le coupa Hermione. J'espère que, même si le professeur Rogue ne te donne plus de leçons d'occlumancie, tu continues de t'entraîner, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Le questionna la jeune femme.

Harry soupira faiblement. Évidemment elle le sermonnait. Bon, dans le fond elle avait raison, mais s'il l'avait fait, combien de temps aurait-il mis pour avoir cette information plus que cruciale dans cette guerre ? Un an ? Deux ans ? Plus ?

\- Je le ferai, promis. Mais écoute au moins ce que j'ai à dire, reprit Harry.

\- Vas-y, répondit Hermione.

\- Je sais où se trouve le prochain horcruxe ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Sérieux ?! Rétorqua Ron en se levant d'un bond.

\- Oui. J'ai vu Voldemort demander à Bellatrix si l'objet qu'il lui avait confié était toujours à sa place, en sécurité.

\- Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il parlait d'un horcruxe ? Demanda alors Hermione. Il a lui-même employé ce mot ? Se renseigna-t-elle.

\- Non, mais je ne vois pas de quoi d'autre il pourrait parler. Un objet important dont la sécurité le préoccupe, ça ne peut-être qu'un horcruxe, répondit Harry sûr de lui.

\- Mouais. En tout cas il faudrait faire part de cette nouvelle au professeur Dumbledore et peut-être même au professeur Rogue, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Mais oui, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait plus tôt ! S'exclama Harry en se tapant le front. Je vais tout de suite le prévenir, ajouta-t-il en se levant précipitamment.

Il sortit, en courant à moitié, de la cuisine, et manqua de renverser le jeune Malefoy qui arrivait en face.

\- Désolé, s'excusa le jeune homme en continuant sa route jusqu'à l'étage.

Drago le regarda s'engouffrer dans l'escalier avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Il s'installa à l'opposé des deux Gryffondors qui le saluèrent à peine. Un léger signe de tête et c'était tout. Drago ne demanda rien concernant l'empressement de Harry. Cela ne le regardait et surtout ne l'intéressait pas.

Harry revint quelques minutes plus tard.

\- C'est fait. J'espère qu'il me répondra rapidement.

\- Et pour Dumbledore, on fait comment pour le prévenir ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas... répondit Harry en réfléchissant. Peut-être que Rogue saura. Il faudra lui demander quand il viendra.

\- Tu penses qu'il viendra ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui... Enfin, j'espère, dit-il espérant ne pas rougir.

\- Et sinon, tu compte faire quoi pour... ce truc, dit Hermione en baissant un peu la voix à cause de Drago.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il nous le faut absolument et je suis prêt à y aller moi-même s'il le faut ! S'écria presque Harry.

\- Et comment tu comptes faire ? Se renseigna Hermione sceptique. Seul Bellatrix, dit-elle en baissant encore plus la voix, peut- entrer dans son coffre. Et à moins que je ne me trompe, elle ne nous laissera jamais entrer de son plein gré, ajouta Hermione.

\- Je m'en doute, mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen. Il n'y a qu'en prenant son apparence que nous pourrons y entrer.

\- Nous ? Répéta Ron.

\- Ben oui, vous n'avez pas dit que vous vouliez participer ? Lui rappela Harry.

\- Si, mais tu nous demandes de voler Gringotts... Personne n'a jamais réussi je te signale !

\- Et bien dans ce cas nous serons les premiers, dit-il sûr de lui.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

\- Harry, tu te rends compte à quel point ça va être dur ? C'est même impossible, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Il suffirait juste... que nous... commença Harry tout en cherchant une idée.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même il n'y a qu'en prenant son apparence que nous pourrions peut-être y parvenir, dit Hermione.

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois que nous utiliserions du polynectar.

\- Oui, mais je te rappelle qu'il faut un mois pour le préparer et surtout un morceau de ceux dont on veut prendre l'apparence !

\- Dobby pourrait peut-être... tenta Harry se sentant de plus en plus découragé.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? S'écria Hermione. Tu veux lui donner une mission suicide !

Harry jeta un regard vers Drago avant de le reposer sur Hermione qui s'était levé. Elle tourna à son tour les yeux vers le blond avant de se rasseoir. Drago, les sourcils froncés, se demandait de plus en plus de quoi les trois autres pouvaient parler.

\- Le seul qui peut nous fournir des cheveux de Bellatrix et d'au moins un autre mangemort c'est Dobby... ou Rogue, ajouta Harry. Mais je ne sais pas si ce dernier acceptera de nous aider !

\- Ça m'étonnerait, répondit Ron en pouffant de rire. Quoi que, il pourrait se débarrasser de toi...

\- Pourquoi voudrait-il se débarrasser de son partenaire ? Lui fit remarquer Hermione.

\- À oui, j'avais oublié cette histoire de partenaire... remarqua Ron. Non, il ne nous aidera jamais, c'est sûr.

Les trois Gryffondors soupirèrent en chœur.

\- De toutes façon, attendons de savoir ce que va faire le professeur Dumbledore avant de commencer à chercher un moyen d'entrer incognito dans Gringotts, fit finalement remarquer Hermione.

\- Oui, je suppose qu'on a pas le choix, finit par dire Harry quelque peu désemparé.

\- Je ne dis pas que l'on ne fera rien, tenta de le réconforter la jeune femme, mais attendons juste les instructions, d'accord ? Et puis je croyais que tu voulais aller à Godric's Hollow ? Lui rappela Hermione.

\- Oui, je veux toujours y aller, mais là c'est plus personnel qu'autre chose, répondit Harry.

\- Bien, concentrons-nous là-dessus pour le moment.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Alors, quand pourra-t-on y aller ? Dit-il espérant une bonne nouvelle cette fois-ci.

\- Dans deux dimanches, ça te va ?

\- Si longtemps ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Oui, j'ai quelques potions qui ont besoin de temps. Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Bien, dans ce cas ça me va, répondit Harry.

La matinée passa rapidement et alors que l'après-midi s'étirait en longueur, Harry se leva d'un bond.

\- Où tu vas ? Lui demanda Ron alors qu'ils étaient en pleine partie d'échec.

\- J'ai l'impression que... commença Harry avant de sortir précipitamment.

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et tomba alors sur son professeur de potions. Il sourit alors en se rendant compte qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il avait senti la présence de ce dernier. Il se retint pourtant de se jeter dans ses bras. Son enseignant ne paraissait pas spécialement en colère, mais là n'importe qui pouvait entrer. Severus ressenti le même soulagement qu'il ressentait en présence du jeune homme et put ainsi se détendre un peu. Lui, qui avait pensé que le jeune homme viendrait dans ses bras, était un peu déçu même s'il ne le montra pas.

\- Allons parler ailleurs.

Ils allèrent dans le salon et y trouvèrent Drago.

\- Laissez-nous Mr Malefoy, dit simplement Severus.

Drago ne dit rien, mais sorti tout de même. Il ne savait pas ce que son enseignant faisait là, et il s'en fichait royalement. N'y tenant finalement plus, Harry se jeta littéralement sur Severus avant d'approcher leurs visages l'un de l'autre. Il s'arrêta cependant à quelques millimètres des lèvres de Severus.

\- Je peux ? Souffla-t-il faiblement.

Pour toutes réponses Severus combla cette faible distance avant de poser ses mains au creux des reins du jeune homme. Enfin il se sentait entier. Pourtant la raison de sa venue lui revint en mémoire et alors que Harry l'embrassait une nouvelle fois avec amour, Severus l'écarta légèrement tout en laissant ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune.

\- Vous avez dit savoir où se trouvait un autre horcruxe ? Demanda Severus.

\- Oui, répondit Harry. Je voulais aussi prévenir le professeur Dumbledore, mais ne sachant pas comment le contacter...

\- Je m'en chargerais, répondit le professeur de potions.

\- Je m'en doutais.

Il raconta la même chose qu'à Hermione et Ron.

\- Je vois, c'est plus une supposition qu'une certitude, dit alors Severus après le récit du jeune homme.

\- Je suis persuadé qu'il s'agit bien d'un horcruxe, dit de nouveau Harry.

\- Je n'en doute pas. C'est même fort probable. Je vais aller en parler au professeur Dumbledore et voir ce qu'il va faire de cette information.

\- Pourriez-vous me prévenir de ce qu'il comptera faire ? S'il vous plaît, ajouta Harry.

\- Si le professeur Dumbledore pense que c'est nécessaire, je le ferais.

\- Ça me concerne, j'ai le droit de savoir ! S'exclama Harry.

\- Et moi, mon devoir et de vous protéger, rétorqua Severus d'une voix cassante. Si je peux éviter de vous faire prendre des risques inutiles, je le ferais. Même si cela entraîne votre colère.

Harry savait bien qu'il ne faisait que le protéger. Encore une fois il faisait passer son bien avant le reste. Comment pouvait-il en vouloir à son enseignant ? Harry se détendit.

\- Je sais, dit-il à voix basse, mais je ne veux pas rester à l'écart, c'est tout.

Severus sentait une certaine tristesse dans la voix de ce dernier et surtout dans le lien qui l'unissait à Harry. Il fit alors ce qu'il pensait être le meilleur remontant pour le plus jeune. Il leva le visage de Harry vers le sien et s'empara délicatement de ses lèvres. Il put sentir le bonheur revenir peu à peu dans le lien. Il continua de l'embrasser avec délicatesse et douceur alors que les bras de Harry passaient autour de son cou.

\- Vous restez un peu, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda faiblement Harry entre deux baisers.

\- Pas longtemps, répondit Severus avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Harry sembla s'accrocher désespérément à son enseignant, l'embrassant avec plus d'empressement de peur de le voir partir à tout moment. Harry aimait ces instants là, où son enseignant se montrait bien plus tendre avec lui qu'il n'aurait pu le penser au début. Même s'il n'était pas encore très loquace sur ses sentiments, Severus ne cachait pourtant plus ce qu'il ressentait, au moins dans ses gestes. Les mains fermes de Severus sur ses hanches, ses lèvres gourmandes contre les siennes et sa langue impétueuse qui le faisait frissonner... Harry n'avait aucune raison de douter des sentiments de son professeur à son égard. Il soupira faiblement alors que son enseignant l'embrassait encore et toujours avec passion.

Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux hommes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la porte découvrant alors Ron sous le choc et Hermione rouge d'embarras. Severus recula légèrement, mais Harry refusa pourtant de le lâcher et resta tout contre son professeur. Hermione referma rapidement la porte de peur d'être surprise.

\- Vous ne savez pas frapper aux portes ? Demanda froidement l'enseignant.

\- Si, désolée, répondit faiblement Hermione. Harry on te cherchait...

\- Je suis occupé, dit-il simplement.

\- Je dois y aller de toute façon, dit alors Severus.

Harry soupira faiblement. Severus retira lui-même les bras de Harry de son cou avant de jeter un regard vers les deux autres élèves.

\- On va attendre dehors, dit Hermione en entraînant Ron dans le couloir avec elle.

Une fois de nouveau seul avec le jeune homme, Severus se tourna vers lui.

\- Vous les aviez mis au courant ? Demanda l'enseignant.

\- Heu... Oui, avoua ce dernier.

\- Je préférerais tout de même que peu de personne sache... pour ma condition, acheva Rogue.

\- J'ai confiance en eux, ils ne le diront à personne.

\- Et Lupin ? Se renseigna-t-il.

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit. En même temps je ne le vois que très peu, remarqua Harry.

\- SI vous pouviez éviter de lui en parler, ajouta Severus préférant ne pas donner d'ordre.

\- Si vous voulez, mais j'espère quand même que je pourrais lui dire un jour, dit Harry.

\- Un jour, oui, mais pas pour le moment. Pas tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est toujours en vie en tout cas. Bien, sur ce, je vais y aller.

\- Vous me tenez au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si j'y suis obligé, oui. Sur ce.

Severus prit de nouveau les poignets de Harry dans ses mains cherchant à se défaire de l'étreinte de Harry. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire. Il approcha son visage. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour faire comprendre à l'enseignant ce qu'il voulait. Severus soupira plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. En fait, il était même soulagé que Harry réclame ce que lui aussi souhaitait. Pourtant, à contrecœur, il dut se séparer du jeune homme. Il passa délicatement une main sur la joue de Harry qui sourit faiblement. Il aimait plus que tout les rares gestes tendres qu'avait parfois Severus pour lui. Il savait que ce dernier était plutôt réservé et pas du genre expansif, encore moins vis-à-vis de ses sentiments personnels alors il appréciait à leur juste valeur ces rares marques d'amour.

Il partit finalement, laissant Hermione et Ron rejoindre le jeune homme. Ron n'était toujours pas parvenu à se remettre de ce qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt. Harry leur fit le résumé de la situation. Encore une fois il allait devoir attendre. Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait. Il avait l'impression que depuis sa fuite de Poudlard, ses journées n'étaient qu'attente. Attente des visites de Severus. Attente du retour de Remus. Attente pour aller à Godric's Hollow. Attente pour l'horcruxe. Attente et encore attente.

Severus ne revint que dans la nuit du samedi à dimanche, comme la semaine précédente. Quand il arriva le jeune homme l'attendait impatiemment dans le salon et à peine fut-il entré dans la pièce qu'il se trouvait déjà avec le jeune homme dans les bras. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi avant que, comme le week-end passé, Harry ne fasse asseoir Severus sur le canapé avant de s'installer sur ses cuisses. Instinctivement les mains de Severus se placèrent sur les hanches du plus jeune afin d'approcher le plus possible son corps du sien. Harry pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, montrant à son partenaire qu'il était prêt. Il savoura une nouvelle fois ce nectar vitale sentant le jeune homme se laissait aller complètement dans ses bras. S'il avait su que le jeune homme accepterait aussi facilement de devenir son partenaire... Il se dit qu'il aurait dû le faire sien plus tôt, même si une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il méritait mieux. Il lécha rapidement la plaie du jeune homme alors que ce dernier venait poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Harry leva subitement la tête, revenant alors à la réalité.

\- Vous avez pu parler au professeur Dumbledore ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Severus.

\- Et alors ? Il compte faire quoi pour l'horcruxe ?

Contre toute attente, Severus s'empara des lèvres du plus jeune, les dévorant avec une gourmandise non dissimulée. Harry gémit faiblement quand les mains de Severus s'infiltrèrent sous son tee-shirt, venant glisser sur sa peau nue, remontant le long de son échine. Severus embrassait habilement le jeune homme au point que ce dernier n'arrivait plus à réfléchir de manière cohérente. Il laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement alors que Severus lâchait enfin ses lèvres pour remonter le long de sa mâchoire avant de venir taquiner le lobe de son oreille. Harry ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de son enseignant, mais des réactions comme celle-là, il signait de suite. Il sentait son corps s'enflammer de plus en plus quand :

\- Attendez, vous n'êtes pas en train de... détourner mon attention ? Demanda faiblement Harry après de longues minutes.

Severus arrêta tout mouvement. Harry ouvrit les yeux, voyant que l'enseignant ne l'embrassait plus et que ses mains ne couraient plus sur sa peau. Il ancra son regard dans les yeux noirs de son partenaire.

\- C'était bien ça ? S'exclama Harry surprit. Je ne pensais pas que vous iriez aussi loin pour me garder dans l'ignorance.

Severus ne sentait aucune colère dans le lien et garda donc son calme aussi. Il soupira faiblement devant le regard déterminé de son élève.

\- Bien. Il vous remercie pour cette information, mais pour le moment il ne peut pas s'y rendre.

\- C'est tout ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Il est preneur de toute suggestion de votre part, ajouta-t-il après un nouveau soupir, et vous laisse agir, avec prudence, comme bon vous semble. Et j'ajouterais que je suis contre cette idée, préféra dire Severus.

\- Je m'en doute, mais...

\- Mais rien du tout. Vous ne devez pas agir seul.

\- Mais il y aura Ron et Hermione, tenta Harry.

\- Deux autres gamins qui aident un gamin, se moqua l'enseignant.

\- Je vous aurais bien demandé de venir, mais... je sais que c'est impossible. Et Remus et trop occupé.

\- Mais vous avez un plan au moins ?

\- Vaguement, répondit Harry en pensant au polynectar.

\- Ne faites rien sans m'en parler avant. Potter, l'interpella Severus d'une voix plus dure voyant que le jeune homme ne répondait pas.

\- Compris, accepta-t-il faiblement.

Severus se détendit légèrement.

\- Je peux profiter de vous maintenant ? Demanda Harry pour revenir à ce qui lui importait le plus à l'instant même.

Severus lui fit un léger signe de tête et Harry déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Dites, commença alors Harry à voix basse, quand est-ce que... on pourra... aller plus loin ? Conclut-il dans un murmure.

Severus ne s'était pas attendu à une telle question.

\- Aller plus loin, répéta Severus.

\- Mmm, j'ai... vraiment envie de vous, avoua Harry les joues en feu.

Severus était vraiment étonné par l'audace du jeune homme, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir flatté par la même occasion.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, répondit Severus.

\- Vous n'en avez pas envie ? Se renseigna faiblement Harry.

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit l'enseignant préférant être honnête sur ce coup-là. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps pour ça. Je ne peux pas rester assez longtemps pour cela.

Harry soupira faiblement.

\- Mais ne vous en faites pas, ça viendra tôt ou tard, le rassura le maître de potions.

\- Alors, à la place, vous pouvez recommencer ce que vous faisiez ? Demanda Harry.

Severus sentait le désir impatient de son calice et devait admettre qu'il le ressentait aussi. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait le posséder. Pourtant, comme il l'avait dit, le moment n'était pas venu, mais... cela ne devait pas l'empêcher de donner un peu de plaisir à son calice, non ?

Il recommença à l'embrasser sur le visage, dans son cou, s'emparant de temps à autre de ses lèvres avant de venir mordiller son oreille. Ses mains glissaient légèrement sur la peau de son dos et de ses flancs, gravant les courbes du plus jeune. Ce dernier se laissait complètement faire entre les mains habiles de son enseignant.

De longues minutes passèrent. Harry ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps il sentait les lèvres de Severus sur lui, mais cela prit pourtant fin.

\- Potter, il est l'heure, souffla Severus à son oreille.

L'enseignant décala le jeune homme sur le canapé avant de se lever. Harry se mit debout avant de repasser ses bras autour du cou de Severus et de s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un dernier baiser passionné. Il se recula finalement et sourit faiblement.

\- J'ai hâte que vous reveniez.

\- Moi aussi, répondit faiblement Severus, surprenant Harry.

Harry le regarda partir avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé, de nouveau seul. Il sourit bêtement en repensant aux mains de Severus sur lui. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il pourrait autant aimer son enseignant, mais il venait pourtant de tomber un peu plus amoureux de lui en quelques minutes à peine. Il finit par s'endormir avec le nom de son enseignant sur les lèvres.


	19. Une simple visite

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

 ** _Alors ? Pressé(e) de lire la suite ? Et bien la voilà enfin !  
_**

 ** _Je vais faire court, je n'ai pas trop le temps là... Alors hâte de lire vos commentaires !  
_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n°19 : Une simple visite**

Une nouvelle semaine commença. Harry était aux anges. Entre son dernier tête-à-tête avec son professeur de potions et sa prochaine visite à Godric's Hollow, Harry n'avait en effet pas le temps de se morfondre. Le début de la semaine passa plutôt lentement aux yeux du brun. C'est avec anxiété et empressement qu'il comptait le nombre de jours qui le séparait du dimanche et de sa visite dans son village natal. Il voyait Hermione finir ses dernières potions, remplissant ainsi son sac de remèdes en tout genre.

\- On ne sait jamais de quoi on pourrait avoir besoin, lui avait répondu la jeune femme quand il l'avait interrogé sur l'utilité de toutes ces potions et onguents.

Ron se retrouvait du coup relégué que second plan par sa petite-amie et même s'il n'appréciait pas trop ça, il le garda pour lui. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux. Hermione l'aimait et surtout Harry aimait leur enseignant. Qu'avait-il à craindre à les voir rester enfermé des heures ensemble du coup ? Et puis, c'était surtout pour aider leur ami qu'elle faisait tout ça. Lui aussi aurait bien donné un coup de main... s'il n'était pas aussi nul en potions.

Mercredi matin, quand Drago se leva, il se dirigea comme tous les matins vers la cuisine et, une fois son petit-déjeuner avalé, il se rendit dans le petit salon dans lequel il attendait encore et toujours son professeur de DCFM. Il ouvrit la porte avant de s'arrêter, surpris. Sur le canapé, quelqu'un dormait. Il reconnu immédiatement le dormeur. Remus Lupin était rentré pendant la nuit... Il sourit avant de refermer la porte le plus doucement possible pour ne pas prendre le risque de réveiller son enseignant. Il s'approcha de lui sur la pointe des pieds et, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur il s'arrêta avant de s'accroupir, tout près de son enseignant. Il voyait sa poitrine se lever doucement au rythme de sa respiration lente et régulière. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu d'aussi près... et si serein. Il aurait donné tellement cher pour savoir de quoi il rêvait, tout en espérant que ce soit de lui.

Il leva finalement une main vers le visage de Remus et, avant même de s'en rendre compte, il la passa délicatement sur la joue de Remus. Enfin il pouvait faire glisser sa main sur la peau de ce dernier, appréciant ainsi sa douceur. Il fit glisser sa main jusqu'aux cheveux du lycanthrope avant de la passer délicatement dans les mèches de ce dernier. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait une éternité qu'il avait fait ce geste pour la dernière fois tout en se souvenant parfaitement de la fois où il l'avait trouvé endormit sur le canapé de son bureau. Ce souvenir était gravé dans sa mémoire à tout jamais.

Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il se demandait comment son enseignant pouvait ne pas être réveillé par un tel vacarme. Il inspira profondément tentant de le calmer un peu. Remus bougea dans son sommeil, tournant son visage vers le jeune Serpentard. Les lèvres faiblement entrouvertes, Drago déglutit. Comment pouvait-il résister à une telle invitation ? Il approcha lentement son visage de celui de son aîné. Lentement, mais sûrement. Il ne s'arrêta de bouger que quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Délicatement il déposa un baiser. Chastement et légèrement il l'embrassa. Avec amour et tendresse il goûta de nouveau à ces lèvres tant désirées et pourtant tellement loin de sa portée.

Il éloigna finalement son visage, rouvrant les yeux par la même occasion. Ses yeux croisèrent alors le regard perplexe de son professeur. Incapable de bouger, Drago resta immobile, le visage tout près de celui de son professeur. Il ne s'était alors pas attendu à sentir la main de Remus se poser sur sa joue et approcher son visage du sien. Alors qu'il se disait qu'il devait être en train de rêver, les lèvres se Remus se refermèrent tendrement contre les siennes. Doux et délicat, ce contact le fit fondre de l'intérieur alors que son cœur loupait un battement. La seconde d'après il fut repoussé. Tombant en arrière, il se cogna le dos contre la table basse. Il déglutit péniblement alors que Remus ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il leva sa main vers son visage avant de poser son index sur ses lèvres. Drago ne s'était alors pas attendu non plus à le voir rougir. Il écarquilla les yeux. Pendant deux secondes il avait cru retrouver le Remus d'autrefois.

\- Professeur ? L'appela-t-il faiblement.

Remus revint alors à la réalité et se redressa soudainement. Encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, il ne dit rien. Son cerveau était en train de se repasser en boucles les dernières minutes.

\- Je... commença Remus avant de s'interrompre.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors entre les deux hommes. Aucun des deux n'osait faire le premier pas.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, articula péniblement Remus.

\- Ce... n'est rien. C'est de ma faute après tout, répondit Drago.

Remus se leva finalement avant de tendre une main à son élève, de nouveau surpris. Drago s'empara, d'une main tremblante, de celle de son enseignant avant que ce dernier ne le remette sur pieds. Ils restèrent de longues secondes, face à face, main dans la main. Alors que Drago allait parler, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Remus fut le premier à réagir et retira rapidement sa main de celle du blond.

\- Il me semblait bien avoir entendu du bruit, dit alors Harry.

Devant le regard noir de Drago, il devina qu'il avait interrompu quelque chose.

\- Ah, Harry, j'ai un message de la part de Dumbledore. On apprend de nos erreurs passées, mais parfois cela peut servir de refaire les mêmes.

\- Je vois, répondit Harry pas vraiment sûr de comprendre.

\- Tant mieux, il ne m'a pas fourni d'explications à te donner, ajouta Remus.

Il s'avança vers Harry, laissant le blond derrière lui.

\- Tu restes ici combien de temps cette fois-ci? demanda Harry en sortant dans le couloir.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. Normalement je dois repartir avec Tonks pour une prochaine mission...

Le blond n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de son enseignant. Lui et Harry s'étaient peu à peu éloigner en direction de la cuisine. Ils y retrouvèrent Hermione et Ron.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le reste de la semaine passa peu à peu. Remus était parti dans l'après-midi du mercredi sans que Drago et lui aient put se reparler. Samedi soir, Harry attendit de nouveau Severus dans le salon avant de se jeter sur lui à peine eut-il passé le pas de la porte. Même si Severus restait stoïque à cet accueil, Harry savait qu'il appréciait d'être ainsi accueillit, au vu de la douce étreinte qu'il lui donna en retour. Severus se nourrit, Harry toujours installé sur ses cuisses, avant de pouvoir enfin laisser le jeune homme "profiter de lui". Au final, ils profitèrent mutuellement l'un de l'autre et ces instants, bien que trop courts, faisaient autant de bien à l'un qu'à l'autre. Il resta près d'une vingtaine de minutes au Square, serrant le corps du jeune Gryffondor tout contre lui et ne cessant jamais de l'embrasser ou de laisser courir ses mains sur sa peau. L'un comme l'autre avaient besoin de ces petits moments rien qu'à eux. Pourtant, comme chaque soir, Severus dû quitter le Square et rentrer à Poudlard où son rôle de mangemort occupait ses journées.

Le dimanche matin, c'est avec empressement que Harry se leva. Il prit son petit-déjeuner en premier et à peine était-il installé que Hermione le rejoignit.

\- Prête ? Dit-elle au jeune homme.

Harry était soulagé de l'entendre dire ça. Pendant un moment il avait craint qu'elle ait finalement changé d'avis sur leur petite expédition à Godric's Hollow.

\- Oui, comme jamais ! S'exclama Harry. Ron dort encore ?

\- Oui, je ne vois pas de raison de le réveiller expliqua Hermione.

\- On part vers quelle heure ? Demanda Harry excité comme jamais.

\- En début de soirée. On pourra plus facilement se dissimuler dans la nuit, lui fit remarquer la jeune femme.

\- Bien.

La journée passa au ralenti pour le jeune Gryffondor qui ne cessa de jeter des regards à sa montre. Drago voyait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose sans savoir quoi. Son instinct lui disait qu'il préparait une bêtise. Il en aurait bien parlé à Remus, mais ce dernier n'étant pas là... Il n'y avait personne pour raisonner le petit groupe... Pas que cela l'inquiétait, bien sûr.

Finalement vers dix-neuf heures, Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Ron sur les talons. Ils profitèrent que Drago était encore enfermé dans le salon pour sortir. Un regard rapide dans la rue leur indiqua qu'elle était bien vide.

\- Sort ta cape, lui dit alors Hermione.

\- Tu vas pouvoir transplaner avec ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui, je me suis entraînée.

\- C'est pour ça que tu avais besoin de temps ? Comprit Harry.

\- Entre autre oui. Il y avait aussi les potions et je voulais relire quelques livres parlant du village aussi, expliqua Hermione.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? Demanda de nouveau Harry à son ami.

\- On ne tiendrait jamais à trois là-dessous et puis faut bien quelqu'un pour garder la maison avec... il fit un signe de tête vers l'intérieur. On ne peut pas le laisser là sans surveillance, ajouta Ron.

\- On reviendra vite, lui assura Hermione.

\- Compris. Soyez prudent surtout. Revenez au moindre problème, ajouta-t-il.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on fera attention. Et puis on ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps, dit-elle

Harry passa finalement la cape sur eux d'eux après un dernier baiser de Ron pour Hermione. Hermione transplana finalement. Ils atterrirent dans une petite allée alors que les premières étoiles commençaient peu à peu à briller dans la nuit. Des maisons de chaque côtés de la rue, Harry sentit un pincement au cœur. Il avait vécu ici. Pas longtemps, certes, mais il était chez lui... enfin. Ils avancèrent lentement dans le chemin entrant un peu plus profondément dans le village. Personne à l'horizon. Harry voyaient les lumières des fenêtres alors que de nombreuses familles semblaient réunies autour d'un bon repas chaud. Lui aussi avait connu ce genre de scène. Il se voyait enfant, avec ses parents, jouant à leurs pieds.

Il détourna les yeux, se concentrant sur leur progression. Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite église, au cœur du village. Il avait tellement hâte de pouvoir s'y rendre qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait accéléré le rythme de ses pas sous le coup de l'excitation.

\- Harry, doucement ! L'interpella Hermione.

\- Oh, désolé.

Il ralentit le pas alors qu'ils entraient par la petite porte menant au cimetière, près de l'église. Alors qu'ils erraient dans les allées, Harry s'arrêta soudainement comme attiré par une tombe. Il l'éclaira de sa baguette. Voyant le nom inscrit, Harry donna un coup de coude à son amie, ne trouvant pas la force de parler. Hermione regarda alors ce que lui montrait le jeune homme. Kendra Dumbledore y était inscrit et, un peu en dessous, était aussi écrit et sa fille Ariana. Une citation accompagnait le nom : Là où est ton trésor sera aussi ton cœur.

\- Dumbledore, lut finalement Harry.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que...  
\- C'est un nom connu ? Se renseigna Harry.

\- Pas que je sache...

Après un moment de doute et de flottement, Harry préféra reprendre sa marche. Après une longue minute à déambuler entre les tombes, ils trouvèrent enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient. Harry se trouvait désormais devant la tombe de ses parents... Il resta de longues minutes là, sans bouger avant que la main de Hermione se pose délicatement sur son épaule, dans un geste de réconfort. Il sentait une douleur indescriptible lui étreindre le cœur. Il tenta de la chasser, pour ne pas que Severus ne la ressente, mais ce n'était pas si simple.

\- On devrait y aller, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, dit-il faiblement.

Hermione fit apparaître une couronne de fleur avant qu'ils ne commencent à s'éloigner. Une fois sortit du cimetière, ils remontèrent une petite rue, à l'opposé de celle qui les avait conduit ici. Harry remarqua le pas plus rapide de son amie. Il se cala sur ses pas et alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus, ils virent les ruines d'une petite maison, en grande partie cachée par du lierre. Harry et Hermione s'arrêtèrent, comprenant où ils étaient. Hermione tenta un regard vers Harry, mais elle ne put voir son expression.

Harry sentait son cœur sur le point d'exploser alors que là, devant lui, se tenait les ruines de ce qui avait été sa maison. Alors qu'il faisait un pas vers le petit chemin menant à la maison Hermione le retint.

\- Il y a quelqu'un.

Harry se retourna et constata alors la présence d'une vieille dame. Cette dernière, les yeux rivés sur les ruines, se tourna finalement vers eux. Elle se plaça sous un réverbère et leur fit signe.

\- Comment peut-elle nous voir ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je la connais ! S'exclama Hermione. Enfin, façon de parler. Il s'agit de Bathilda Tourdesac. C'est elle l'auteure de Histoire de la Magie !

\- C'est elle ? Elle connaissait mes parents, tu crois que...  
\- Comment ça elle connaissait tes parents ?

Harry lui parla de la lettre qu'il avait trouvé dans le chambre de Sirius dans laquelle sa mère parlait d'elle.

\- Suivons là.

Harry ne laissa pas Hermione lui répondre et approcha de la vieille femme. Celle-ci pivota et reprit sa marche, les deux jeunes Gryffondors sur les talons. Ils arrivèrent chez elle et les fit entrer en premier. Harry retira la cape alors que Hermione se sentait quelque peu anxieuse à se trouver autant à découvert. Harry l'était aussi, mais pour une autre raison. Il suivit la vieille femme à l'étage et alors que Hermione allait les suivre, la vielle femme lui fit signe d'attendre. Une fois à l'étage Harry suivit la vielle femme dans une chambre. Après qu'elle eut vérifié l'identité de Harry, elle lui indiqua une coiffeuse de l'autre côté de la chambre.

\- Pour vous, dit-elle faiblement.

Avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, sa cicatrice le brûla intensément et une voix glacée dit alors :

\- Attrape-le !

Harry vit alors le vieux corps s'effondrer et un long serpent en jaillir soudainement. Harry ne put même pas crier tellement la douleur était forte.

Hermione, pendant ce temps, faisait une drôle de découverte. Dans une des pièces elle trouva en effet le corps de Bathilda. Elle grimpa rapidement les marches et arriva au moment où le serpent se jetait sur Harry. Elle lança un sortilège qui envoya valser le serpent à travers la fenêtre avant de rejoindre Harry.

\- Il faut partir, dit-elle avant d'attraper sa main et de transplaner.

Ils atterrirent sur le perron avant d'entrer précipitamment à l'intérieure. Le cœur battant, le souffle court, ils reprenaient peu à peu conscience de l'endroit où ils étaient. C'était bon maintenant, ils étaient en sécurité, au chaud, au Square. Alors qu'ils avançaient d'un pas tremblant vers le salon où Ron devait sûrement les attendre, Harry se figea sur place. En face de lui, furieux comme jamais, se tenait son partenaire. Derrière lui se trouvait Ron et Drago.

\- Vous faites bien d'avoir peur Potter ! S'écria Severus. Et pas pour les raisons que j'ai ressenti un peu plus tôt, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je suis désolé, tenta Harry en vain.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par l'esprit pour partir ainsi ? Seul de surcroît !

\- Il y avait Hermione... répondit faiblement le jeune homme.

Voyant la colère de Severus augmenter de plus en plus, Hermione passa rapidement près de son professeur avant de pousser Ron dans les escaliers, le faisant grimper les marches vers le premier étage. Elle se retourna afin de faire signe à Drago de les suivre. En temps normal il trouvait déjà que le professeur Rogue était impressionnant, mais là, il le trouvait carrément flippant. Il rejoignit donc les deux Gryffondors alors que Severus avançait d'un pas lent vers Harry. Il le prit finalement par le bras avant de le pousser dans le salon. Il claqua la porte derrière lui avant de faire face au jeune homme. Bras croisés, regard noir, il attendait les explications du plus jeune qui ne tarda pas à se justifier.

\- Je voulais juste me rendre sur la tombe de mes parents, voir où j'avais vécu, expliqua Harry.

\- Et c'était une raison suffisante pour partir en pleine nuit, sans aucun adulte ? Précisa-t-il. À quel point êtes-vous inconscient du danger qui vous guette ? S'écria Severus.

Harry s'approcha alors de Severus, se rendant compte de la torture que cela avait dû être de ressentir sa douleur, sa peine ou encore sa peur sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre qu'attendre. Severus ne savait même pas où il était ni même quels dangers ils couraient. Il avait fait endurer tout ça à son partenaire, à celui qu'il aimait... Il tendit ses bras et alors qu'il pensait les passer autour de la taille de Severus, ce dernier se recula.

\- N'essayez pas de m'amadouer, cracha Severus.

Pourtant, peu à peu, la culpabilité et la douleur du jeune homme l'envahirent complètement. Il soupira faiblement avant de s'approcher à son tour du jeune homme et de l'attirer dans ses bras. L'étreinte n'était pas aussi douce que les précédentes, mais Severus l'avait tout de même accepté dans ses bras.

\- Si vous pensez que ma colère va partir parce que...

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase alors que le jeune homme secouait la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, dit faiblement Harry, mais il le fallait. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais je sais que je devais aller là-bas.

\- Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses, rétorqua Severus. Vous ne savez pas à quel point j'ai eu peur pour vous, avoua alors Severus.

Peut-être que l'honnêteté ferait réfléchir le jeune homme et que de savoir qu'il avait vraiment souffert lui servirait de leçon... même si c'était une arme à double tranchant, vu qu'il devait du coup supporter sa culpabilité. Et celle-ci était loin d'être faible.

Harry repensa à tout ce qui venait de se passer, à tout ce qu'il avait ressenti en un peu moins de deux heures. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il s'accrocha comme il put à son professeur qui s'assit finalement sur le canapé avant de l'installer sur les cuisses, comme ils le faisaient en temps normal.

\- Je ne sais pas encore ce qui s'est passé Potter, mais vous ne risquez plus rien, dit-il d'une voix douce en passant une main dans les cheveux en bataille du plus jeune.

\- Pardon, dit faiblement Harry. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser... pas vous.

Peu à peu Severus sentit sa colère diminuer. Elle ne disparut pas pour autant, mais son devoir de vampire prit finalement le pas sur celle-ci. Il serra le plus jeune un peu plus contre lui avant de l'embrasser sur la tête.

\- J'espère bien, répondit Severus à voix basse.

Alors que ses larmes se calmaient enfin, Harry releva son visage qu'il avait enfoui dans le cou de Severus et l'approcha de celui de son partenaire. Severus prit le visage du plus jeune en coupe avant de venir tendrement et délicatement s'emparer de ses lèvres. Un baiser emplit d'excuse pour l'un et un baiser emplit de réconfort pour l'autre. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent avec douceur, heureux de pouvoir retrouver l'autre sain et sauf. Severus sentait peu à peu le calme revenir dans le lien alors que Harry se laissait complètement aller entre ses mains.

Les baisers devinrent rapidement plus fiévreux et passionnés. Après tant de frayeur, ils avaient besoin de se rassurer l'un l'autre et c'était la meilleure solution qu'ils avaient trouvé. Harry laissa échapper un faible gémissement de plaisir qui fit sourire Severus. Qu'il aimait entendre le plaisir dans la voix du plus jeune! Ils se séparèrent finalement après un énième baiser tout aussi brûlant de passion.

\- Vous avez de la chance que j'étais seul à ce moment là, lui fit remarquer Severus.

\- Désolé, répéta Harry en baissant les yeux.

Severus soupira faiblement. Le moment n'était plus à la colère, il le sentait bien. Il ne savait pas ce que son calice avait vécu, mais il sentait bien que ce dernier avait besoin de lui pour le moment. Il passa de nouveau ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme qui profitait de la chaleur de son corps. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant peu à peu bercer par tout cet amour que son partenaire lui offrait. Il sentait en effet la main de Severus caresser doucement son dos, dans un geste de réconfort. Harry s'endormit finalement dans les bras de son partenaire sans même de s'en rendre compte.


	20. Cassure

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

 ** _Et me revoilà enfin pour vous apporter la suite. J'espère que je ne vous ais pas trop fait attendre, mais je n'ai pas eu accès à mon ordi jusqu'à maintenant. Enfin bref, assez parlé de ma vie, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre !  
_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n°20 : Cassure**

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il fut surprit de se trouver sur le canapé du salon. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr. Il se concentra alors sur ses souvenirs de la veille avant qu'il ne se remémore ce qui s'était passé. Godric's Hollow, le cimetière, les tombes, les ruines de sa maison, Bathilda, le serpent, Severus... Il chercha alors autour de lui, mais aucune trace de son amant. Il soupira faiblement avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Il fut alors plus que surpris de voir le professeur Rogue entrer dans la pièce.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous Potter ? Demanda l'enseignant.

\- Je croyais que vous pouviez ressentir mes émotions ? Remarqua Harry.

\- C'est le cas, mais le fait de savoir que vous avez peur ou que vous souffrez ne m'en donne pas la raison. Et puis je préférerais que vous ne vous reposiez pas sur ce lien Potter. Vous avez une langue il me semble.

\- Je vais bien, même si je suis surpris de vous voir encore là, avoua Harry.

\- Au vu de votre état d'esprit quand vous vous êtes endormi et en prenant en compte les derniers événements, il valait mieux que je reste un peu pour cette fois.

Harry se leva tout sourire et Severus n'avait pas besoin de lire en lui pour savoir ce que comptait faire le plus jeune. Harry prit le visage de Severus dans ses mains avant de l'approcher du sien et de s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un délicat baiser.

\- Bonjour professeur, dit alors Harry.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes bien réveillé, vous allez m'expliquer en détails ce qui s'est passé hier pendant votre petite excursion, dit finalement Severus alors que Harry éloignait son visage.

Ils prirent tous les deux place dans le canapé, Harry venant se placer tout contre lui. Il prit même la main de Severus dans la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts. Harry lui raconta tout. Depuis son arrivée à Godric's Hollow, à sa rencontre avec le serpent de Voldemort. Il omit seulement un petit détail et ne parla pas de la tombe au nom de Dumbledore. Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec la visite du village ni avec leur attaque. Et s'il s'agissait bien de la famille du directeur, il n'avait aucune raison d'ébruiter une chose aussi personnelle.

\- Bien, l'idée que vous puissiez être attendu là-bas ne vous avez apparemment pas traversé l'esprit, remarqua Severus.

\- Je pensais que nous aurions le temps de fuir et ça a été le cas, lui rappela le jeune homme. Mais j'aurais dû être plus prudent, avoua tout de même Harry.

\- C'est une certitude. Vous aimez répéter vos erreurs on dirait. Je vous ai pourtant déjà dit, il me semble, de ne pas sortir seul de chez vous, en pleine nuit, lui rappela Severus.

Harry baissa la tête tout en la posant sur l'épaule de Severus. Ce dernier ressentait bien la culpabilité du plus jeune et il espérait bien que cette escapade lui servirait de leçon.

\- Sur ce, je vais devoir y aller.

\- Déjà ? S'exclama Harry en se tournant vers son enseignant.

\- Contrairement à vous Potter j'ai du travail qui m'attend et deux supérieurs qui attendent des résultats, lui dit Severus. Le moindre faux pas m'est interdit, conclut-il plus pour lui-même que pour Harry.

Il se leva finalement et quitta la pièce, non sans un dernier baiser de Harry. Severus repartit le cœur léger, bien plus qu'à son arrivée en tout cas. Le fait de savoir que Voldemort avait été à deux doigts de mettre la main sur le jeune homme l'effrayait comme jamais. Comment aurait-il agit si le pire était arrivé ? Il préféra ne pas y penser et rejeta cette possibilité dans un coin de son esprit.

Harry rejoignit ses amis dans la cuisine.

\- Alors ? Demanda Hermione. Comment ça s'est passé avec le professeur Rogue ? Se renseigna la jeune femme.

Drago, qui était aussi présent dans la pièce, écoutait d'une oreille distraite.

\- Mieux que je ne le pensais en fait, avoua Harry.

\- En tout cas, on ne l'a pas entendu crier tant que ça, remarqua Ron. Mais plus jamais je ne resterais derrière. À la prochaine sortie je viens avec vous ! S'exclama le rouquin.

\- Je croyais que quelqu'un devait garder la maison ? Se moqua gentiment Harry.

\- Oui, mais ça ne sera plus moi. Ce n'est pas toi qui a dû gérer la colère de Rogue. Son regard était encore plus mortel que le sortilège de mort, ajouta Ron.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Tu n'étais pas là, tu ne peux pas comprendre, répondit Ron. Demande à Malefoy, tu verras s'il n'était pas en colère, ajouta Ron s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers Drago. Celui-ci ajouta finalement :

\- J'avoue que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé, marmonna-t-il avant de baisser son regard sur son repas, ne voulant pas être mêlé plus que ça à la conversation.

\- Désolé, s'excusa alors Harry.

Se sentant un peu gêné par tout ça, Drago finit rapidement son repas et quitta la pièce. Cela arrangea bien Harry qui voulait parler d'un sujet un peu plus sensible.

\- Vous avez réfléchi pour l'horcruxe que Bellatrix garde dans son coffre fort ? Demanda Harry.

Hermione détourna les yeux alors que Ron répondait :

\- En tout cas si tu veux faire un casse, compte sur moi ! Hors de question que je ne vienne pas !

\- Tu te rends compte que ça sera encore plus dangereux que Godric's Hollow ? Préféra lui dire Harry.

\- Oui, mais j'en suis, renchérit Ron pour le plus grand plaisir de son ami.

\- Hermione ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers la demoiselle.

\- En fait... commença la jeune femme.

\- Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas venir, ajouta précipitamment Harry devant son silence.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai même déjà commencé... à préparer du polynectar, avoua Hermione.

Harry sourit à cette nouvelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore dit que j'étais pour cette idée, dit précipitamment Hermione. Mais ce qu'à dit le professeur Dumbledore sur les erreurs du passé que l'on peut refaire m'a fait pensé à la fois où on l'on a utilisé le polynectar, expliqua la jeune femme. Mais de là à penser qu'il nous incite à cambrioler Gringotts... acheva Hermione pensive.

Même Harry avait du mal à se dire que Dumbledore le poussait à faire un acte aussi insensé, mais que voulait-il dire autrement ? Et pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas occupé lui même ? Cela faisait tout de même un moment qu'il était au courant de la localisation de l'horcruxe... Attendait-il qu'il agisse lui-même ? La question était de savoir quelle identité il allait prendre et surtout comment ils allaient faire pour se procurer un échantillon de leurs deux victimes...

Harry n'était pas le seul à réfléchir. Ses deux amis semblaient eux aussi chercher un moyen d'infiltrer la banque. Pourtant, hormis l'idée plus que saugrenue qu'ils avaient déjà trouvés, ils n'en voyaient pas d'autres.

\- Le seul qui puisse approcher les mangemorts sans se faire repérer, c'est Rogue, remarqua Ron. Mais je nous vois mal lui demander de l'aide...

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

\- Quand sera prêt le polynectar ? Demanda finalement Harry.

\- À la fin du mois, le 28 exactement, répondit Hermione.

\- Bien nous avons jusque là pour essayer de trouver un moyen autre que le polynectar pour entrer dans Gringotts. Si on en trouve pas, il faudra faire comme ça, dit Harry.

\- Bien, mais tu comptes faire quoi avec Rogue ? Demanda Ron.

\- Contrairement à la dernière fois, il y a une utilité à cette... sortie, dit Harry. Je suis sûr que je le convaincrais. Et puis je lui enverrais un message un peu avant de partir comme ça il saura où je suis, expliqua le jeune homme.

\- Et tu n'as pas peur de devoir affronter sa colère une fois de retour ? S'étonna le rouquin.

\- Un peu quand même, mais le mal sera fait et puis... cette fois ci c'est pour une bonne raison. Si on veut avoir une chance de vaincre Voldemort, il faut bien le récupérer, rappela Harry. Il ne pourra pas m'en vouloir de tenir mon rôle d'élu. Enfin, j'espère... acheva Harry dans un murmure.

Remus ne rentra au Square que dans la nuit du mercredi au jeudi. Quand il arriva, il se doutait déjà que toute la maisonnée était profondément endormie. En même temps, en rentrant à plus de quatre heures du matin, il avait peu de risque de trouver quelqu'un debout. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon. Il avait fini sa dernière mission il y a une douzaine d'heures déjà, mais il avait finalement accepté l'offre de Mme Weasley à manger au terrier. Il n'avait accepté que pour une raison : par peur de rentrer de suite et de prendre le risque de croiser le jeune Malefoy. Il savait pourtant qu'il lui devait une explication, mais il avait lui-même encore du mal à accepter le fait qu'il puisse avoir des sentiments pour ce dernier. Pas qu'il le trouvait repoussant, loin de là... mais il y avait tellement de raisons qui les empêchaient d'être ensemble qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas ses choix passés. Comment avait-il pu accepter de sortir avec le jeune homme ? Même s'il l'aimait, ou au contraire surtout parce qu'il l'aimait, il aurait dû lui laisser sa liberté. Il avait plus l'impression de le brider en acceptant de sortir avec lui.

Remus savait que le blond attendait un geste de sa part, mais que devait-il faire ? Écouter sa raison ou son cœur ? Sa raison qui le poussait à mettre fin à tout ça avant qu'ils ne souffrent encore plus que nécessaire ? Ou son cœur qui était attiré par le blond sans pourtant en comprendre les raisons ? Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, soupirant comme jamais. Il devait se décider. Il avait assez fuit comme ça et se devait d'être clair une fois pour toutes. Il passa le reste de la nuit à réfléchir, encore et encore. Il savait que le blond souffrait par sa faute, à cause de ses doutes, et il ne pouvait plus laisser les choses ainsi. Ce n'est qu'un peu après huit heures, quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir qu'il se décida enfin. Il leva les yeux alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur le blond. Le sourire de ce dernier lui fit mal au cœur.

\- Vous êtes rentré depuis longtemps ? Demanda le blond dont la joie se lisait sur son visage.

\- Non, vers quatre heures environ.

\- Vous restez quelques jours cette fois-ci ? Se renseigna Drago avec espoir.

Le soupir de son enseignant ne lui annonça rien de bon. Le jeune Malefoy se rapprocha alors de son enseignant qui, lui, recula de quelques pas. Le Serpentard ne put que se sentir rejeté par ce geste. Il sentit son cœur louper un battement.

\- Professeur... murmura faiblement Drago. C'est à cause de la dernière fois ? Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que...

Remus leva la main, interrompant le jeune homme.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne pense pas que je puisse continuer ainsi. J'ai essayé de me souvenir, sincèrement, mais je ne crois pas que se soit possible. Il faut parfois savoir laisser certaines choses au passé, dit-il sans détourner les yeux du blond.

\- Non, vous n'êtes quand même pas en train de me dire d'abandonner ? De vous abandonner ? S'exclama le blond.

\- Je le crains. Je ne pense pas être capable de vous aimer de nouveau. Quand je vous vois, la seule chose dont je sois sûr c'est de la douleur que je ressens. Et je sais que vous souffrez aussi de cette situation. Ce n'est pas bon de rester enfermé dans cette douleur. Pour vous, comme pour moi. Je pense que nous devons tous deux avancer et passer à autre chose.

\- NON ! s'exclama Drago.

Le cri du jeune homme attira l'attention des trois Gryffondors qui descendaient pour leur petit-déjeuner. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le salon, voulant comprendre ce qui s'y passait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda précipitamment Harry en entrant dans le salon.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Remus.

\- Rien ? S'emporta Drago. Comment pouvez-vous dire que ce n'est rien alors que vous me demander d'oublier mes sentiments pour vous ?! C'est toi qui lui a mis cette idée dans la tête ? Demanda Drago en se tournant vers Harry.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Répondit Harry.

\- Il n'y est pour rien, ajouta Remus.

\- Remus, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Demanda Harry.

\- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux selon moi.

\- Là n'est pas la question, rétorqua Harry. Je t'ai vu l'an passé, avec Malefoy, je ne peux pas croire que tu l'abandonnes aussi facilement. Je ne te pensais pas aussi lâche ! S'exclama alors Harry.

Harry était lui-même surpris par ces propos, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'imaginer les choses en se mettant à la place de Drago. Si Rogue l'abandonnait du jour au lendemain avec pour seul excuse "c'est pour le mieux", il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'accepter. Remus était tout aussi surpris par cette dureté venant du jeune homme, mais c'est bien Drago qui l'était le plus. Jamais il ne s'était attendu à ce que le Gryffondor le soutienne ainsi. Il le regarda, perplexe avant d'ajouter :

\- Tu es... de mon côté ? Remarqua Drago étonné.

\- Évidemment, répondit Harry. Je ne vois pas pourquoi deux personnes qui s'aiment ne pourraient pas être ensemble, remarqua Harry.

\- Parfois, l'amour ne suffit pas Harry, remarqua Remus. Il y a d'autres facteurs à prendre en considération, et dans la situation actuelle il est bien pour Drago d'oublier tout ça et de passer à autre chose.

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile d'oublier quelque chose d'aussi important ? S'exclama Harry en continuant de défendre Drago. Tu dis que c'est mieux ainsi, mais pour qui ? Pour lui ou pour toi ?

Remus ne sut quoi répondre. Il avait beau dire que c'était mieux pour le jeune homme, il savait bien, au fond de lui, que c'était surtout pour lui-même qu'il disait cela. Il n'en pouvait plus de ses sentiments si contradictoires. De cette envie de voir Drago et de cette douleur qu'il ressentait à penser à lui. De ce manque qu'il ressentait combiné à cette peur de souffrir de nouveau. Quand il pensait au blond, il avait mal. Quand il le voyait, il sentait un pincement au cœur, alors que tout son corps lui criait de s'éloigner. La voix du blond résonnait dans son esprit, faisant remonter ces souvenirs qui lui faisaient revivre ce calvaire. Tout ce que Drago représentait semblait n'être que souffrance pour lui. Il voulait bien croire en la sincérité de ses propres sentiments, mais pour le moment, c'était la douleur qui prenait le pas sur tout le reste. Il avait suffisamment souffert comme ça et s'éloigner du blond pouvait les libérer, lui comme le jeune homme, alors c'était faire d'une pierre deux coups.

\- Je t'apprécie beaucoup Harry, mais je te prierais de ne pas te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, dit alors Remus d'une voix dure. Cette conversation ne concerne que moi et Drago.

Harry savait que Remus disait vrai, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir à la douleur de Drago. Lui-même avait été rejeté par celui qu'il aimait et il savait que ce n'était que grâce au hasard que Severus avait finalement accepté ses sentiments pour lui. Il avait même parfois encore peur de le voir changer d'avis et ce malgré le lien qui les unissait désormais. Il se doutait de l'état dans lequel le blond devait être.

\- C'est vrai, mais je ne peux quand même pas te laisser fuir comme ça, ajouta finalement Harry. Tu finiras par le regretter, j'en suis sûr.

\- Laissez-moi une chance de... commença Drago.

\- Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, le coupa Remus.

\- Vous aviez déjà dit ça, lui rappela alors Drago.

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! S'exclama Remus. J'en ai assez entendu. Le passé ne peut certes être changé, mais ce qui est perdu l'est pour de bon.

Il passa près de Drago avant de contourner Harry et les deux autres Gryffondors. Il partit finalement vers la sortie avant de transplaner dieu sait où. Drago regarda la porte du salon, sachant que Remus ne ferait pas marche arrière. Il n'avait pas su le retenir, et encore moins regagner son cœur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire maintenant, mais il avait l'impression que son monde venait de s'écrouler à tout jamais. Une larme coula silencieusement sur sa joue pâle.

\- Je suis désolé, dit alors Harry.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. Tu as même cherché à m'aider, même si je n'en comprends toujours pas la raison.

\- On va dire que je me suis peut-être trompé sur toi et que je cherche juste à réparer mes erreurs, dit alors Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que Remus cherche à fuir comme ça, mais je ne le comprends pas du tout.

\- C'est pourtant simple, dit alors Hermione. Il souffre et tente d'y échapper, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard perplexe des trois autres.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre là, dit Harry.

\- De ce que j'ai remarqué et de ce que j'ai entendu, dès que le professeur Lupin cherche à se souvenir de toi, il semble souffrir de migraines violentes ou je ne sais quoi. Je pense que c'est, comment dire?, une sorte de conditionnement? Ses souvenirs lui ont été enlevés, mais ils l'ont aussi conditionné pour que tout ce qui te concerne soit synonyme de douleur. Ils sont sûrs comme ça qu'il ne cherchera jamais à se souvenir de toi, ou même juste à trop se lier avec toi, expliqua-t-elle à Drago. S'il venait tout de même à vouloir se rappeler, la douleur sera là pour le persuader d'arrêter. Soit il souffre en voulant se souvenir soit il oublie tout pour de bon. Jusqu'à présent il a cherché à récupérer ses souvenirs, durant presque trois mois tout en essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur. Il est normal qu'il cherche finalement à échapper à cette souffrance. Personne ne pourrait supporter bien longtemps ce qu'il a dut endurer. En plus de ce qu'il a déjà dû vivre pensant sa captivité, leur rappela Hermione.

\- Donc tout est bien de ma faute, dit alors Drago en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Les trois Gryffondors se regardèrent alors, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour le réconforter.

\- Il n'y a pas un moyen d'annuler ce sortilège ? Demanda finalement Harry à son amie.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai un peu cherché, mais l'altération de la mémoire est une magie très complexe, expliqua la jeune femme. Je sais que certains sortilèges prennent fin à la mort de la personne qui les a lancé, mais...

Drago se leva d'un bond.

\- Dans ce cas il suffit que mon père meurt et...

\- Tu entends ce que tu dis ? S'exclama alors Hermione. De plus, rien ne prouve que ça suffira.

\- Oui, mais si il y une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés ! S'écria presque Drago.

\- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Je... commença Drago.

Il se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le canapé. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement rentrer chez lui. Et puis, son père était tout de même plus puissant que lui et il se doutait que ce ne serait pas aussi simple de le vaincre. Surtout que ce dernier serait sûrement entouré de mangemorts.

\- Je me demande ce qui va être le plus difficile, dit Ron. Convaincre Lupin ou en finir avec Malefoy.

Ils savaient tous que le problème de Drago ne serait pas résolu si facilement. Convaincre Remus semblait mission impossible et trouver Malefoy pour en finir c'était encore pire. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas d'autres choix devant eux.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide, dit Harry, on sera là pour t'aider.

\- Merci, finit par répondre Drago touché par cette sollicitude.

Remus ne se montra plus du reste de la semaine. Samedi soir, comme les semaines précédentes Severus revint rendre visite à Harry. À peine était-il installé sur le canapé, Harry sur lui, que Severus demanda.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose en particulier ?

Harry sembla réfléchir.

\- Ah, vous devez parler de la... dispute avec Remus, répondit Harry.

\- Une dispute ?

\- Oui, il a demandé à Malefoy de renoncer à lui.

\- Et vous n'avez pas prit le parti de Lupin ? S'étonna Severus.

\- Non, je me doute de ce que Malefoy doit ressentir. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander ce que je ressentirais si vous me disiez la même chose, dit alors Harry.

Severus soupira.

\- Sauf que ce n'est plus possible. Même si je ne suis toujours pas entièrement convaincu par le fait qu'être mon calice est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous, maintenant il ne peut y avoir de retour en arrière.

\- Et j'en suis bien content ! Dit Harry. Vous le regrettez, vous ? Demanda Harry.

\- Regretter est peut-être exagéré, mais je pense qu'il y avait mieux pour vous, c'est tout, avoua Rogue voulant être honnête.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de mieux que vous, dit alors Harry avec tant de sincérité que Severus ne put empêcher un demi sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres, pour le plus grand plaisir de Harry. Vous devriez sourire plus souvent, fit Harry. Vous êtes encore plus à tomber.

Severus s'éclaircit la voix, un peu gêné par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

\- Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses : la vraie raison de votre venu, dit Harry avant de rapprocher son cou de son enseignant.

Une nouvelle fois Severus put sentir Harry se laisser complètement aller alors qu'il pouvait enfin se nourrir de nouveau. Même s'il ne le disait pas au jeune homme, cela lui faisait un bien fou de le trouver si réceptif à tout ça. Après une longue semaine à devoir se contenir, il pouvait enfin se nourrir alors de se rendre compte que Harry avait tout aussi besoin de ce moment ne pouvait que le toucher. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui il serait passé bien plus souvent et son côté vampire le lui faisait bien sentir, mais il ne voulait pas prendre trop de risques. Il avait un rôle à jouer et avait bien l'intention de le tenir jusqu'au bout.

Alors que Severus sentait le plaisir ressenti par Harry, il s'arrêta enfin de s'abreuver, léchant une nouvelle fois la plaie qui guérit en quelques secondes. Harry n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de s'emparer des lèvres de Severus avec impatience, ce qui n'échappa pas à son partenaire. Il avait l'impression que le jeune homme avait toujours un peu plus envie de lui, ce qui le touchait et le rassurait par la même occasion. Pas qu'il doutait encore des sentiments de Harry à son égard, mais cela faisait tout de même plaisir de le ressentir. Le désir de son jeune calice lui permettait de croire un peu plus à une histoire durable pour eux deux.

Severus fronça pourtant les sourcils quand il sentit les mains de Harry venir déboutonner les boutons de sa robe de sorcier. Il sentait l'impatience gagner le jeune homme alors que son désir continuait de croître. L'enseignant posa ses mains sur celles du plus jeune pour l'arrêter.

\- Potter, il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair, je n'ai pas le temps de...

Pour ne pas entendre la suite, Harry le fit taire par un baiser. Lui qui avait pensé que de faire ressentir son désir ferait peut-être changer Severus d'avis, il s'était trompé. Harry ne cessait de l'embrasser encore et encore, laissant même échapper un soupir de bien être. Severus le repoussa pourtant, doucement.

\- Potter, j'apprécie votre enthousiasme, mais...

\- Pourquoi, si vous en avez aussi envie ?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça.

\- Je suis sûr que l'on peut vite...  
\- Non, c'est bien là le problème. Je ne veux pas de "vite fait", dit alors Severus. J'ai bien l'intention de profiter pleinement de cette première fois et de faire en sorte que vous y preniez plus de plaisir que jamais, ajouta alors l'enseignant, surprenant le plus jeune.

Devant l'air étonné de Harry et son faible sourire, Severus demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

\- Je crois que je viens de retomber amoureux, dit Harry sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

\- Il vous en faut vraiment peu, répondit Severus pourtant touché par cette remarque.

Harry embrassa de nouveau son enseignant, pensant le distraire pendant qu'il tentait une nouvelle fois de le déshabiller, mais ce dernier ne fut pas dupe. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se leva finalement, repoussant le jeune homme. Ce dernier essaya de le faire rester ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de plus ce qui marcha. Severus ne partit finalement que dix minutes après s'être levé. Il le regarda partir, l'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte et quémandant un dernier baiser.

\- Une semaine c'est long, dit Harry, je risque d'être en manque, expliqua-t-il.

Severus l'embrassa donc une dernière fois, avec passion et amour avant de finalement transplaner pour de bon. Harry retourna se coucher, le moral au plus haut. Il soupira de plaisir avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir à son tour.


	21. La coupe

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

 ** _Cette fois-ci je ne poste pas mon chapitre trop tard ^^  
_**

 ** _Je lance un nouvel SOS : ma muse répondant au doux nom de Calliopé s'est fait la malle et refuse de m'apporter la suite de ma fic ! Si jamais quelqu'un la voyait, dites lui de rentrer... je ne lui en veux pas. :'(_**

 ** _Enfin bref, revenons à nous montons. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! :)_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n°21 : La coupe**

Une nouvelle semaine commençait alors que le froid se faisait de plus en plus présent. Depuis qu'ils avaient montré de la sollicitude envers lui, Drago semblait moins éviter les Gryffondors. Il se plaçait toujours à l'autre bout de la table, mais il les saluait poliment d'un "Bonjour" quand il les croisait le matin et cela ne semblait plus le déranger autant qu'avant de prendre ses repas en leur compagnie. Une certaine entente s'était finalement installée entre eux.

Même si Harry n'avait plus reparlé de l'horcruxe, il n'avait pas cessé d'y penser pour autant. Pourtant, en dehors de l'utilisation du polynectar, il ne voyait aucun moyen de se rendre dans le coffre fort de Bellatrix. Il savait évidemment que cela serait risqué, encore plus risqué que tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusque là, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois dans la cuisine, Harry demanda finalement :

\- Vous avez repensé à Gringotts ?

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil.

\- Évidemment, répondit Hermione, même si je n'ai toujours pas de plan pour, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi le polynectar ne fonctionnerait pas, remarqua Harry.

\- Et si on me pose des questions auxquelles seule Bellatrix saurait répondre ? Demanda Hermione.

\- On improvisera, répondit tout simplement le jeune homme.

\- Et c'est justement ça qui m'inquiète. Si on doit y aller, je préférerais que tout soit parfaitement réfléchi. Pas d'improvisation de dernière minute, expliqua la jeune femme.

\- Comment tu veux prévoir un plan parfait pour cambrioler Gringotts ? Tu dois bien te douter que l'on aura besoin d'une bonne dose de chance, non ? Rétorqua Harry. Jusqu'à présent ça nous à plutôt bien réussi, ajouta-t-il.

\- Peut-être, mais rien ne dit que cela durera justement, répondit Hermione.

Alors que Harry allait répondre, Hermione lui fit signe de se taire. Elle se leva le plus silencieusement possible et ouvrit d'un coup la porte de la cuisine. Derrière cette dernière se trouvait Drago. Ce dernier semblait être en train d'écouter leur conversation.

\- Besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda Ron.

\- Non, je...

Drago soupira faiblement.

\- Vous ne retenez pas les leçons de vos erreurs ont dirait, remarqua le blond en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Harry alors que le Serpentard prenait place, l'air de rien.

\- Vous n'avez pas retenu la leçon de votre dernière escapade ? Vous voulez maintenant vous rendre à Gringotts et si j'ai bien compris, pour un vol.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé entendre ça, dit Hermione en reprenant place.

\- Pas que je sois inquiet pour vous, mais vous êtes tombé sur la tête, remarqua le blond.

\- On sait, répondit Harry. Mais on a pas le choix.

\- Et dans quel coffre comptez-vous vous rendre ? Se renseigna le blond.

\- Bellatrix, finit par répondre Harry après une hésitation.

La surprise se lut parfaitement sur le visage du jeune homme pendant quelques secondes. Il sourit faiblement avant d'ajouter :

\- Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié en tout cas. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dans son coffre ?

\- Pourquoi, tu veux la prévenir ? Ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Ron.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je ne suis pas de leur côté. Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai fuit de chez moi et que mon père a été jusqu'à tuer ma mère ? Remarqua Drago avec colère.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler, dit Harry.

\- Évidemment, rétorqua le blond avec mépris. Et vous comptez vous y prendre comment ? À moins que ça aussi je n'ai pas le droit de le savoir, ajouta-t-il.

\- En fait... On a juste pensé à du polynectar, répondit Hermione. Le problème reste à nous procurer un morceau de Bellatrix et d'un autre mangemort, expliqua la jeune femme.

\- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas le soutien de Remus ou de Rogue, remarqua-t-il.

Harry lui fit signe que non. Un silence s'installa alors. Drago semblait en pleine réflexion. Il leva finalement le nez de son assiette.

\- Mon coffre se trouve non loin du sien, dit-il alors. Je peux toujours...

\- Hors de question que tu viennes, le coupa Harry.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Tu me crois faible ?

\- Là n'est pas la question. Cela ne te concerne pas, dit simplement le Gryffondor. Déjà que nous n'avons pas vraiment l'accord du directeur, si en plus on t'entraîne là dedans... Et puis pense à ce que Remus dirait, ajouta Harry pensant le faire changer d'avis.

\- Il ne dirait rien, il ne veut plus de moi je te signale. Et toi, tu es le plus recherché, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais t'y rendre.

\- Pour ça, j'ai... quelque chose.

\- Donc mon plan n'intéresse personne?

\- Ce serait plus simple d'y entrer sans polynectar, remarqua Hermione en se tournant vers Harry. Même s'ils posent des questions, il saura automatiquement y répondre.

\- Et comment on ferait ? Demanda Harry.

\- Toi avec ta... tu sais quoi. Drago lui viendrait comme il est et...

Elle se tourna vers Ron. Comment allait-il faire tous les deux ? Qu'ils y aillent à deux à découvert passe encore mais à trois, cela faisait un peu trop de monde tout de même, surtout qu'il fallait compter Harry. Et puis, quelles apparences prendraient-ils ? Ils commencèrent finalement à discuter tous les quatre du meilleur moyen d'entrer le plus simplement possible. Finalement la journée passa, ainsi que la semaine. Remus ne vint à aucun moment au Square et ni Harry ni Drago ne purent alors lui parler. Le mois passa calmement et alors qu'ils s'étaient enfin mis d'accord sur leur plan d'infiltration, ils n'attendaient plus qu'une chose : le polynectar. Ce dernier devait attendre encore un peu avant d'être terminé.

Finalement, le 28 arriva enfin et Hermione rejoignit ses amis en début d'après-midi.

\- Tout est prêt, dit-elle aux trois garçons.

\- On ne fait pas ça maintenant je suppose, remarqua Drago.

\- Non, on a pas vraiment le temps et puis, le professeur Rogue doit passer plus tard.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour moi, mais ce n'est rien d'important, je dois juste lui faire un compte rendu de mes connexions avec Voldemort, menti Harry.

\- Bien, demain je suppose, comprit Drago.

\- Oui, on fera ça en début d'après-midi.

Une fois tout le petit monde d'accord, ils se séparèrent, se préparant mentalement. Ils savaient que la chance ou la malchance feraient partie des facteurs qu'ils devraient prendre en compte, et espéraient bien qu'ils auraient plus de chance qu'autre chose. Si tout se passait bien, ils s'en sortiraient avec un nouvel horcruxe. Les trois Gryffondors étaient encore un peu surprit de l'aide que leur apportait le Serpentard, mais ce dernier semblait sincère surtout depuis que Harry lui avait dit que ce qu'il cherchait servirait grandement à les aider à venir à bout de Voldemort. Drago ne voyait qu'une chose : par extension cela reviendrait à en finir avec son père. Soit il irait à Azkaban finir ses jours soit il perdait la vie dans un combat. Dans les deux cas il était gagnant, se débarrassant enfin de celui qui avait détruit ce qu'il avait de plus beau dans sa vie.

Comme tous les samedis désormais, Rogue passa vers minuit. Ils savaient ainsi que tout le monde serait au lit hormis Harry qui l'attendait toujours aussi impatiemment. Severus serrait maintenant le corps du plus jeune dans ses bras, mais quelque chose le rendait pourtant anxieux. Il se rendait parfaitement compte que cela ne venait pas de lui, mais bien de son calice. Il ne savait pas d'où venait ce sentiment de malaise, mais cela avait assez duré. Depuis près de deux semaines il le ressentait. Il avait pourtant laissé le temps au jeune homme de lui faire part de la raison de sa nervosité, mais ce dernier avait préféré garder le silence.

\- Vous me cachez quelque chose Potter ou essayez en tout cas. Vous savez ce que je pense des cachotteries ? Remarqua l'enseignant.

Harry retint se respiration une micro seconde ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour son partenaire.

\- Crachez le morceau. Maintenant ! Ajouta Severus avec autorité.  
\- Vous ne croyez pas que vous abusez de l'autorité de votre rôle de professeur ? Tenta Harry.

\- Non. Et puis ce n'est pas en tant que professeur que je fais cette demande, mais bien en tant que votre partenaire, rectifia Severus.

Harry ne répondit pas de suite, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait bien dire en dehors de : je panique à l'idée de m'introduire dans Gringotts demain. En effet il se voyait mal répondre la vérité. Il savait pourtant que Severus serait vite au courant, et très remonté, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Mentir était la seule option pour pouvoir mener son plan à bien.

\- Remus, soupira-t-il finalement. On a toujours pas eu de nouvelle depuis son départ et ça commence à faire long. Surtout pour Malefoy, ajouta Harry.

\- Il n'est pas revenu ? S'étonna Severus.

Harry hocha la tête. Severus ressentait parfaitement l'inquiétude de ce dernier, mais il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'idée qu'il y avait autre chose qui stressait le plus jeune.

\- Il n'y a rien d'autre ? Demanda finalement Severus.

\- Non, répondit Harry. Enfin, à part le fait que j'aimerais que vous passiez plus souvent qu'une fois par semaine. Je suis sûr que vous en avez tout aussi envie, et besoin, que moi, dit Harry en déposant de légers baisers sur les lèvres de Severus.

\- Se serait trop risqué de venir plus que nécessaire. Je peux tenir une semaine alors...

\- Difficilement, dit Harry.

\- Peut-être, mais le principal est que je tienne.

\- Mouais, répondit Harry avant de repousser délicatement les cheveux de Severus derrière son oreille. Mais ce n'est pas assez quand même, se plaignit pourtant le jeune homme.

\- Ce n'est que pour quelques mois, avec un peu de chance dans moins d'un an le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sera plus et alors...

\- Vous serez tout à moi ? Demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

\- On aura tout notre temps en tout cas. Mais il ne faut pas oublier vos études et votre envie de devenir auror. Sauf si cela aussi a changé.

\- Non, mais pour le moment je ne peux même pas passer mes ASPIC rappela Harry.

\- Chaque chose en son temps.

\- Oui, il faut d'abord détruire les horcruxe. En parlant de ça, le professeur Dumbledore s'en est-il occupé ? Demanda Harry l'air de rien.

\- Pas que je sache. Ce qui est assez surprenant en soi, remarqua Severus plus pour lui-même que pour le jeune homme.

Harry se retint de lui dire que c'était justement à lui de s'en charger, mais Severus risquait de découvrir son plan du lendemain. Il garda le silence tout en continuant à jouer d'une main avec une mèche de Severus. Ce dernier ne le lâchait pas du regard, cherchant à voir si oui ou non le jeune homme lui cachait encore quelque chose. Harry, lui, focalisait tout son esprit sur Severus et uniquement lui. Il ne devait pas se trahir alors qu'ils étaient aussi proche d'obtenir un nouvel horcruxe. Voyant le regard insistant de Severus, Harry lui sourit.

\- Vous restez encore longtemps ?

\- Pourquoi, vous voulez que je parte ? S'étonna Severus.

\- Non, s'écria presque Harry. Bien sûr que non, répéta-t-il plus doucement. Comme si je pouvais souhaiter une telle chose, dit-il en s'approchant des lèvres de son partenaire.

Il y déposa un baiser, puis un autre et encore un. Severus sourit faiblement avant d'embrasser à son tour le jeune homme. Ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'au départ de Rogue une dizaine de minute plus tard. Harry s'en voulait de le tenir ainsi à l'écart, tout en sachant qu'il devrait rapidement faire face à la colère de son partenaire, et à juste titre.

Le lendemain matin, c'est de bonne heure que tout le petit monde se leva. Ils revirent une nouvelle fois leur plan d'action pendant le déjeuner. Chacun passa finalement la matinée dans son coin jusqu'au repas qui se déroula dans le silence le plus total. Chacun savait que dans quelques heures tout au plus se jouerait un pari plus que risqué pour chacun d'entre eux. Ce n'est que vers seize heure que tout le monde se regroupa. Harry prit sa cape alors que Hermione emmenait le polynectar.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ? Demanda pour la énième fois Ron.

\- On risquerait d'être trop nombreux, dit une nouvelle fois Hermione. Tu es sûr que ces cheveux lui appartiennent ? Demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Drago.

\- Si l'elfe a suivit mes indications, oui, ce sont les siens.

Hermione but le polynectar alors que les trois garçons lui tournaient désormais le dos. Elle se changea avec les vêtements qu'ils avaient **"** empruntés **"**. Une fois parés, ils sortirent tous les trois sur le perron avant de transplaner. Harry avait préalablement envoyé un message au professeur Rogue leur disant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il pouvait déjà entendre ses hurlements à sa lecture.

\- Et bien sûr ce sera à moi d'affronter sa colère, encore une fois... marmonna Ron de nouveau seul.

Les trois autres atterrirent finalement devant Gringotts. Harry, sous sa cape, suivit Drago et Hermione en Bellatrix. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, remontant le hall alors que les gobelins continuaient de travailler sans même un regard pour eux. Ils passèrent sans encombre l'entrée et les Sondes de Sincérité, même si Harry dut discrètement utiliser un sort de confusion pour éviter à Hermione d'être découverte. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'accueil. Drago s'éclaircit la voix, montrant sa présence.

\- J'aimerais me rendre dans mon coffre, dit-il alors d'une voix pleine d'assurance.

\- Tiens, tiens. Mr Malefoy. N'êtes-vous pas censé être à Poudlard ? Demanda le gobelin.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, répondit Drago avec mépris.

\- Je peux donc me renseigner auprès du directeur en ce qui concerne votre autorisation ? Demanda le gobelin en se penchant vers le blond.

\- Je suis là pour ça, dit alors Hermione, pour le raccompagner une fois fait.

\- Mme Lestrange, dit poliment le gobelin en la regardant de haut en bas. Cela faisait longtemps. J'ai besoin de vos baguettes. Simple identification, dit le gobelin.

Drago sortit la sienne alors que Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

\- Je n'ai que faire de vos vérifications ! S'exclama Hermione qui semblait outrée.

Harry vit un garde s'approcher d'eux. Il fit rapidement le tour de l'immense bureau et formula pour la première fois de sa vie un sortilège impardonnable :

\- Impero !

Le gobelin leva une main vers le garde avant d'ajouter :

\- Tout est en ordre.

Il appela un autre gobelin lui donnant alors l'ordre d'accompagner le jeune Malefoy jusqu'à sa chambre forte. Le petit groupe passa par une des portes du hall avant de se diriger vers un des petits wagonnets présents. Tout le monde prit place avant que le gobelin ne le fasse démarrer à toute vitesse. Ils commencèrent leur folle course à travers l'immense labyrinthe de la banque. Alors que Harry regardait le chemin qu'ils prenaient, il entendit Hermione hurler.

\- NON !

Tout ce qu'il voyait était une chute d'eau et il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait de dangereux. Mais une fois qu'il fut passé en dessous, il comprit immédiatement. Ils furent tous éjectés du wagonnet. Alors qu'ils faisaient tout pour retrouver leurs souffles, Ils remarquèrent rapidement que Hermione avait reprit son apparence.

\- L'alerte a du être donné, on doit avoir quelques minutes tout au plus.

Alors que le gobelin semblait reprendre ses esprits, Harry lui jeta un nouveau sortilège.

\- Il va nous conduire au coffre de Bellatrix, suivons le ! Dit Harry.

Ils partirent tous en courant et moins d'une minutes après se retrouvèrent devant le coffre fort de la mangemort... enfin presque. Entre le coffre et eux se trouvaient désormais un dragon. Le gobelin sortit de sa poche un objet en métal qu'il se mit à agiter vivement et le dragon recula, apeuré. Le gobelin posa enfin sa main sur la porte du coffre qui s'ouvrit. Harry retira sa cape et se précipita à l'intérieur. Des objets en tout genre remplissaient la pièce. Pièces, coupe d'or et même armures en argent en plus de pots emplit de peaux de créatures étaient présent. Harry et Hermione commencèrent à chercher la coupe de Poufsouffle alors que Drago ne savait même pas ce qu'il devait trouver. Il les regarda faire avant de toucher un plateau en argent qui tomba au sol avant de se dédoubler. Hermione expliqua rapidement la cause avant de prévenir les deux garçons de ne toucher à aucun objet pour éviter que le sortilège gemino ne les fasse ensevelir sous les copies des objets présents.

Hermione repéra finalement la coupe et tenta un sortilège d'attraction qui ne fonctionna évidemment pas.

\- Et comment vous comptez l'attraper ? Demanda Drago en prenant garde de ne rien toucher alors que le sol était déjà jonché de coupes et de gallions.

Hermione leva sa baguette sur Harry avant que le corps de se dernier ne se soulève dans les airs. Il prit la coupe dans un morceau de tissu donné par la jeune femme avant de se cogner dans une armure qui se multiplia à son tour. Ils ne surent pas vraiment comment ils étaient ressortit, mais le dédoublement de tous les objets les avaient fait glisser peu à peu vers la sortie retombant alors dans le couloir alors que les objets continuaient de se dédoubler.

\- Quelqu'un approche ! S'écria alors Hermione.

Ils jetèrent des regards autour d'eux, cherchant un moyen de fuir. Alors que des gobelins armés de poignards arrivaient de toutes parts, Hermione s'écria juste :

\- Ayez confiance et faite comme moi !

La jeune femme sauta sur le dos du dragon avant que les deux garçons, après avoir échangé un regard interloqué, ne fassent de même. Elle brisa la chaîne qui retenait le dragon. Ils eurent à peine le temps de s'agripper comme ils pouvaient que la créature se rendit compte de sa soudaine liberté et commença à avancer maladroitement. Il repoussa les gobelins, les faisant tomber un à un avant qu'il ne se jette dans le vide et commence enfin à battre des ailes. Ils s'élevèrent enfin remontant à la surface. Ils sortirent par un tunnel avant de se retrouver dans le hall de marbre et de briser le plafond de verre. Les gobelins tentèrent bien d'arrêter le dragon qui les repoussa d'un coup de queue. Ils s'élevèrent de plus en plus alors que le soleil commençait sa lente descente.

Le dragon s'éloigna de plus en plus de la banque et de Londres par la même occasion, ne laissant aucun moyen à Harry et aux deux autres de descendre. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes accroché sur le dos du dragon, celui-ci commença peu à peu à perdre de l'altitude. Alors qu'il survolait ce qui semblait être un lac, Hermione s'écria :

\- Sautons tant que c'est encore possible !

Harry et Drago hochèrent faiblement la tête et tous les trois sautèrent finalement atterrissant dans l'eau froide. Ils nagèrent jusqu'au bord. Se relevant finalement, ils commencèrent à reprendre leur souffle, se remettant de leurs émotions.

\- Tu l'as bien Harry ? Dit moi que tu l'as... supplia presque Hermione.

Harry retira de sa poche la petite coupe enveloppée dans le morceau de tissu. Elle soupira de soulagement mais avant que Drago ait pu demander de quoi il s'agissait, quelqu'un transplana devant eux…


	22. Un lien parfait

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

 ** _Un nouveau chapitre poster de (très) bonne heure !  
_**

 ** _Certain(e)s attendaient ce moment, il est enfin arrivé !  
_**

 ** _J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! :)_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n°22 : Un lien parfait**

Personne n'eut vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer quand Harry sentit une main s'abattre violemment sur sa joue avant de se sentir étreint par des bras puissants. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de l'arrivant avant de reconnaître son enseignant. Hermione tira Drago par le bras avant de s'éloigner un peu des deux hommes, leur laissant un peu de tranquillité.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Drago alors que Hermione l'entraînait à sa suite.

\- C'est une longue histoire, mais pour faire court, ils ont la même relation que toi et le professeur Lupin. Enfin, que vous aviez, rectifia Hermione.

Drago ne répondit rien, bien trop sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Il jeta un dernier regard en arrière, voyant le professeur Rogue tenir étroitement serré le corps de Harry tout contre lui. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux de l'attention que le jeune homme recevait de la part de son partenaire.

Alors que Hermione et Drago s'arrêtaient à plusieurs mètres et leur tournaient le dos, Severus gardait toujours le silence.

\- Vous avez reçu mon message ? Demanda faiblement Harry alors que son enseignant continuait de le serrer tout contre lui.

\- À votre avis ? Répondit froidement Severus.

\- On a pu le récupérer, ajouta alors Harry espérant calmer la colère de son partenaire.

\- Parce que vous croyez que c'est ce qui m'importe le plus ? Demanda Severus.

\- Et bien, commença Harry, c'était un peu le but de notre... escapade ? Conclut-il.

\- Ah bon? Je croyais que c'était de me torturer à distance, cracha Severus sans pour autant relâcher le jeune homme.

Voyant que Severus ne semblait pas prêt à passer ses nerfs sur lui, même si sa joue le piquait encore, Harry se détendit légèrement. Severus le sentit alors que le soulagement de Harry passer à travers le lien. Severus s'éloigna alors de lui avant de lui jeter le regard le plus noir possible.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que vous restiez tranquillement chez vous Potter ? Demanda-t-il avec colère. Ne me dites pas que je vais devoir finir par vous attacher ?

\- C'était pour la bonne cause ? Tenta Harry.

Severus ne répondit rien. Il se tourna finalement vers l'endroit où se tenait encore Hermione et Drago.

\- On rentre, dit-il alors en élevant la voix pour que les deux autres puissent l'entendre.

Severus s'occupa de ramener Harry alors que Hermione ramenait Drago. Une fois dans le Square, Hermione et Drago rejoignirent Ron dans la chambre, laissant Harry et Severus, seuls. Ce dernier se rendit dans le salon dans lequel Harry le suivit. Il tenta de prendre Severus dans ses bras, mais ce dernier se dégagea rapidement de ce début d'étreinte.

\- Professeur...

\- Je pensais que vous aviez retenu la leçon la dernière fois, remarqua Severus.

Il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa voix, seul de la déception et de la douleur. Cela fit bien plus de mal à Harry que si son enseignant avait crié et il aurait même préféré que ce soit le cas. Pourtant, Severus n'en fit rien, même s'il continuait de le regarder avec un regard noir.

\- C'est le cas, mais là j'avais une bonne raison, expliqua Harry. Tant que les horcruxe existeront je ne pourrais jamais...  
\- Je le sais parfaitement, mais le professeur Dumbledore aurait très bien pu s'en charger, ajouta l'enseignant.

\- Alors pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait ? Tout simplement parce que comme le dit la prophétie, c'est à moi de m'en charger, lui fit remarquer le jeune homme.

Severus se retenait difficilement de tourner en rond dans le salon. Il savait que le Gryffondor avait raison et que si le directeur n'avait encore rien fait concernant l'horcruxe c'était tout simplement pour que le plus jeune réfléchisse de lui-même et fasse ses propres choix, comme un adulte. Il savait que lui aussi devait le laisser faire ses erreurs et apprendre d'elles, mais le sentir constamment en danger ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Dumbledore se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il devait subir par sa faute ? Il en doutait. Severus s'éloigna de Harry. Il savait bien que sa partie vampire avait besoin de se rassurer complètement, mais il s'en fichait. Il était bien trop blessé d'avoir été mis à l'écart. Il devinait parfaitement pourquoi le jeune homme ne lui en avait pas parlé, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il se sentait rejeté.

\- Professeur, l'appela alors Harry. Je suis sincèrement désolé et je suis prêt à accepter ma punition, mais s'il vous plaît...

\- Votre punition ? Répéta Rogue. Mais nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard Potter. Il ne s'agit pas d'une petite bêtise d'étudiant là. Vous avez une nouvelle fois agit dans mon dos sans penser une seule seconde à ce que je ressentirais. Vous avez été égoïste et arrogant, cracha Severus.

\- Je... commença Harry ne sachant toutefois pas quoi dire.

Severus sentait parfaitement la détresse du jeune homme. Ce dernier s'en voulait encore plus que lors de son escapade à Godric's Hollow. Severus savait qu'il allait trop loin, que le jeune homme n'avait fait que "remplir son rôle", mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait le faire une nouvelle fois réagir sur les conséquences de ses actes. Bras croisés, il fit de nouveau face à Harry qui gardait obstinément le regard baissé. Severus se détendit bien malgré lui alors que le besoin de réconforter et de rassurer son partenaire commençait de plus en plus à prendre le pas sur les autres émotions.

\- Potter, l'appela finalement Severus à voix basse. Il est un peu tard pour vous en vouloir pour ce que vous avez fait, remarqua l'enseignant. Vous ne comprenez pas que je me sens simplement rejeté par vos actes égoïstes ? Je vous aie laissé une chance de me parler de votre idée et vous n'avez rien fait. Me prévenir un peu avant de partir en sachant que le message mettrait un peu de temps à arriver n'était qu'un moyen de vous sentir moins coupable continua Severus. Je suis sincèrement déçu, avoua-t-il finalement dans un murmure.

Harry sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jamais de toute sa courte vie il ne s'était senti aussi mal. La culpabilité et la douleur d'avoir blessé son partenaire se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire pour rattraper son erreur et ne savait même pas s'il y avait un moyen de se faire pardonner.

\- Pardon, articula-t-il péniblement alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser libre court à son chagrin.

Il savait parfaitement que des deux, c'était bien Severus qui avait le plus souffert. Alors même qu'il avait dit qu'il ne ferait rien pour le blesser.

\- Je vous demande pardon, reprit Harry levant enfin les yeux vers son professeur.

Severus soupira. Il avait assez laissé le jeune homme dans le doute et la culpabilité. Il s'approcha lentement de lui avant de passer délicatement ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme qui sentit une bouffée de soulagement s'emparer de son âme. Harry passa à son tour ses bras autour de la taille de son partenaire, enfouissant son visage dans ses vêtements.

\- La prochaine fois... commença Harry.

\- Parce que vous pensez recommencer ? Le coupa Severus avec étonnement.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais si jamais je dois encore faire quelque chose de ce genre, promis je vous en ferais part avant.

\- Mais j'espère bien, même si j'espère qu'à partir de maintenant vous allez vous tenir tranquille pendant un petit... non, un long moment, rectifia Severus.

\- Je vais essayer, mais Voldemort va rapidement apprendre pour le vol de l'horcruxe, dit Harry. Il risque de ne pas en être très heureux.

\- Oui, soupira Severus. Je l'entends déjà se plaindre, remarqua t-il.

Voulant se faire pardonner et surtout voulant remercier Severus de ne pas l'avoir repoussé plus que ça, Harry attira son visage vers le sien avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Severus n'était pas dupe, mais là, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se rassurer. Harry allait bien. Harry l'aimait et surtout Harry était bien là, tout contre lui. Il avait cru perdre son calice, son partenaire, celui qu'il aimait et avait besoin de se rassurer plus que jamais. Il approfondit donc rapidement le baiser avant de passer ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Harry. Il caressa sa peau nue, le faisant frisonner de plaisir. Un faible gémissement s'échappa même des lèvres malmenées de Harry.

\- Professeur, susurra Harry tout contre les lèvres de Severus.

S'en fut trop pour l'enseignant qui sentit ses dernières forces le quitter. Il avait prit sur lui tellement longtemps qu'il se demandait comment il avait fait pour tenir jusque là. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas rester trop longtemps près de Harry, pour ne pas prendre de risques inutiles, mais là il avait trop besoin du jeune homme. Il avait besoin de ses bras, de ses lèvres, de son corps, mais avant tout de son amour. Le jeune homme fut alors plutôt surpris de sentir son enseignant le faire transplaner dans une autre pièce. Il allait vérifier où ils étaient quand Severus lui ôta son tee-shirt, à la grande surprise du plus jeune.

\- Qu'est-ce que... commença Harry.

\- C'est bien ce que vous vouliez, non ? Susurra Severus tout contre l'oreille de Harry. Et bien voilà, vous avez gagné, ajouta-t-il avant de mordiller le lobe de l'oreille du jeune homme, je suis tout à vous.

Harry sourit comme jamais avant de voir ses lèvres de nouveau lui être ravies dans un nouveau baiser plein de promesses. Severus sentait bien le bonheur de Harry. Depuis le temps que ce dernier avait besoin d'être aimé, désiré, protégé et vivant. Besoin de savoir que quelqu'un était là pour lui, mais surtout avec lui... quoiqu'il puisse arriver à l'avenir. Harry était comblé comme jamais, car c'était bien tout cela que lui apportait Severus en ce moment même, de l'amour à ne plus savoir quoi en faire.

Harry trouva enfin le courage de bouger ses mains et entreprit de déboutonner le haut de Severus. Un à un il défit les boutons, sentant l'excitation le gagner au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Il finit par faire tomber le vêtement au sol avant de commencer à faire de même avec la chemise. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait alors qu'il sentait les mains habiles de Severus redessiner son corps. Légères et caressantes, les mains de Severus survolaient le corps de Harry, s'attardant ci et là, selon les réactions de ce dernier. Il se faisait de plus en plus précis, trouvant un à un les points sensibles du plus jeune. Au bout de longues secondes, Harry put enfin poser ses mains sur la poitrine de son professeur. Il sentit son cœur louper un battement quand il caressa enfin le corps de Severus. Quand il sentit les mains de Harry se poser sur lui, l'enseignant ne put empêcher un léger soupir de lui échapper. Harry en fut plus qu'heureux.

\- J'ai tellement envie de vous professeur... murmura Harry alors que Severus déposait de nombreux baisers dans son cou.

\- Ce n'est pourtant que le début, lui fit alors remarquer Severus avant de sentir Harry frissonner de nouveau à ces mots.

Si avec si peu il se sentait déjà au paradis, qu'en serait-il plus tard ? Severus détacha la ceinture de Harry avant de déboutonner le pantalon et de le faire glisser le long des jambes du jeune homme. Il glissa finalement un doigt sous la ceinture du caleçon avant de le faire lentement glisser à son tour. Harry se mordit la lèvre de se sentir ainsi, complètement à la merci de son partenaire. L'enseignant fit finalement s'allonger Harry avant de venir se placer au dessus de lui. Il plongea son regard dans celui émeraude de Harry voyant alors y brûler comme jamais une lueur de désir. Il fit glisser une main le long du corps de Harry, caressant l'intérieur de sa cuisse s'y attardant légèrement alors qu'il voyait Harry se retenir de gémir.

Severus baissa son visage avec une lenteur calculée mais ce fut Harry qui, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, posa sa main sur la nuque de Severus et rapprocha leurs visages scellant de nouveau leurs lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux.

\- Impatient, crut-il entendre avant que leurs lèvres ne s'unissent.

Oui, il était impatient, et alors ? Severus continua de faire glisser une main sur la peau nue de Harry cherchant à le rendre complètement dépendant de ses caresses. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au jeune homme pour fermer les yeux devant tout ce plaisir alors qu'il gémissait une nouvelle fois; Severus parsema de baisers le visage de Harry avant de commencer une lente descente sur le corps de ce dernier. Il embrassa son menton, son cou avant de déposer une pluie de baisers sur sa poitrine. Il mordilla, taquina avant de lécher délicatement le bouton de chair dressé par le plaisir de Harry. Un gémissement plus fort que les précédents se répercuta sur les murs de la chambre.

Severus continua son manège, faisant un peu plus fondre de plaisir le corps du plus jeune, alors que sa main continuait sa lente descente. Il la posa finalement sur le membre de Harry après avoir caressé longuement l'intérieur de ses cuisses évitant volontairement la zone la plus sensible du plus jeune. Il s'en empara finalement, faisant hoqueter de surprise Harry. Ce dernier qui n'avait jamais eu les sens autant en éveil se tortilla légèrement voulant approfondir ce doux plaisir. Quand il sentit la main de Severus se faire plus légère, il ouvrit les yeux croisant alors le regard rieur de Severus. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi et cela fit louper un battement au cœur de Harry qui se surprit à aimer encore plus son professeur, chose qu'il pensait impossible.

\- Professeur, se plaignit alors Harry.

\- Si vous voulez quelque chose, dites-le, répondit Severus tout en sachant déjà ce que voulait son partenaire.

\- Vous le savez très bien, répondit Harry gêné de devoir le demander de vive voix.

\- C'est vrai, mais je ne veux pas que vous vous reposiez sur le lien. Vous avez une langue et vous savez parfaitement vous en servir habituellement, alors faites le, lui dit Severus.

Il attendit, voyant le jeune homme peser le pour et le contre, avant de passer outre sa gêne.

\- Touchez-moi encore plus, murmura-t-il sans pour autant détourner les yeux de ceux de son amant.

Harry vit alors un vrai sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Severus. Harry avait l'impression de rêver. Il sourit à son tour avant de dire, sans même y réfléchir :

\- Je vous aime !

Il s'empara des lèvres de Severus, voulant le lui prouver une nouvelle fois alors que la main de Severus glissait doucement sur le membre de Harry. Ce dernier relâcha les lèvres de Severus qui déposa de nombreux baisers sur la peau nue de Harry. Harry, qui voyait déjà des étoiles, se sentit un peu plus sombrer quand il sentit Severus donner un coup de langue sur le bout de son membre. Il la fit finalement glisser sur toute la longueur avant de commencer un lent va-et-vient. Harry s'agrippa maladroitement au drap, les yeux clos et les lèvres entrouvertes. Il commença à bouger les reins sans même s'en rendre compte, accentuant un peu plus le contact sur sa peau si sensible.

\- Professeur... marmonna-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête. Plus, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Severus jouait habilement de sa langue. Il profita de l'inattention de Harry pour commencer à le préparer pour la suite. Il sentit pourtant le jeune homme se tendre légèrement quand il introduisit un troisième doigt en lui. Il suçota un peu plus la verge de Harry le sentant de nouveau se détendre alors que le plaisir le faisait de plus en plus perdre pieds. Alors qu'il le sentait enfin prêt pour le recevoir, Severus se décida à le libérer. Il eut juste le temps de se décaler avant que Harry ne se déverse finalement dans un râle de plaisir qui ne fit qu'attiser son propre désir.

Harry finit par ouvrir les yeux alors que, d'une main, Severus caressait doucement sa poitrine.

\- Je veux vous sentir en moi, s'il vous plaît, supplia presque Harry.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Severus. Il le fit se retourner, le faisant se placer à quatre pattes avant de placer son propre membre devant l'intimité de Harry. Il se glissa lentement en lui, se délectant de cette douce sensation alors que son plaisir se mélangeait encore plus à celui ressenti par le plus jeune. Alors qu'il était entièrement entré en lui, il s'arrêta quelques secondes, voulant graver ce moment dans sa mémoire, mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille et bougea légèrement les hanches. Severus sourit devant cette nouvelle preuve de l'impatience de Harry.

Il ressortit finalement son membre avant de nouveau entrer en lui d'un coup sec. Harry gémit faiblement alors que Severus recommençait le même manège. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour toucher le point sensible du jeune homme qui lui fit voir des étoiles. Harry enfouit alors son visage dans l'oreiller alors que son corps tremblait sous les coups puissants de Severus et sous les multiples vagues de plaisir qui déferlaient en lui à chacune des intrusions de son amant. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir de sa vie.

Severus était perdu entre son plaisir personnel et celui de son partenaire. Lui qui avait pensé plusieurs fois à leur première fois, devait avouer que c'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il avait l'impression que leurs corps étaient en parfaite harmonie. Il se sentait entier comme jamais. Il se laissa finalement aller à montrer son plaisir et laissa échapper de doux soupirs qui ne passèrent pas inaperçu pour le plus jeune. Harry fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à prendre du plaisir. Severus vit alors Harry porter sa main vers son entrejambe. Il repoussa la main de ce dernier qui gémit de frustration, mais cette dernière disparue bien vite quand Severus plaça sa main sur son membre de nouveau gonflé de plaisir. Il cala le rythme de sa main sur celle de ses coups de reins. Harry ne pouvait désormais que se laisser faire alors que Severus le comblait de plaisir comme jamais.

Alors que leurs souffles devenaient de plus en plus erratiques et que les coups de reins de Severus se faisaient plus rapides encore et complètement désordonnés, Harry se sentit de nouveau venir. Il se cambra alors dans un dernier gémissement et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller alors qu'il sombrait pour de bon dans les limbes du plaisir charnel. Severus sentit l'anneau de chair de Harry se resserrer sur son membre. Il donna quelques derniers coups de reins avant de succomber à son tour, se déversant dans le corps chaud de Harry. Il se laissa tomber sur le plus jeune, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de Harry. Ce dernier revint finalement à lui de longues minutes plus tard. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa le visage serein de son partenaire. Les yeux clos, ce dernier avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres et le souffle pas encore tout à fait revenu à la normal. Harry approcha son visage et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Severus qui ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il eut alors le plaisir de croiser le sourire satisfait du jeune homme.

\- On recommence ? Demanda alors le jeune homme.

\- Potter, vous ne pensez quand même pas que j'en avais fini avec vous ? Remarqua Severus.

Harry sourit un peu plus et dit :

\- Appelez-moi Harry.

\- Bien Harry, j'espère que vous êtes prêt pour la suite, dit alors Severus avant d'attirer son corps dans ses bras et de refaire courir ses mains sur sa peau nue.

\- Parfaitement, répondit Harry. Mais, j'ai aussi le droit de vous appeler par votre prénom ? Demanda alors Harry qui en mourrait d'envie.

\- Au point où l'on en est, cela me semble plus approprié. Mais seulement en privé, préféra ajouter Severus.

\- Et le tutoiement ? Tenta Harry avec espoir.

\- En privé je peux l'accepter, répondit alors l'enseignant.

Harry remercia son amant par un tendre baiser et ajouta les mots qu'il ne se lassait pas de dire, même si c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait le prénom de son amant :

\- Je t'aime Severus, dit-il le cœur battant.

Il n'avait jamais eu de réponse jusqu'à présent et n'en attendait d'ailleurs pas. Il connaissait les sentiments de Severus à son égard, cela lui suffisait largement. Il fit s'allonger Severus sur le dos avant de venir prendre place sur ce dernier.

\- Cette fois c'est moi qui commence, dit Harry.

Il commença alors à faire glisser ses mains sur la poitrine de Severus qui se laissa faire alors qu'il ressentait l'envie de Harry de lui faire plaisir. Il se baissa finalement et commença à embrasser la poitrine de Severus comme ce dernier l'avait fait pour lui. La nuit s'annonçait longue pour les deux hommes et cela leur convenait parfaitement... Ils avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter autant que possible.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin quand Harry se réveilla, il tâtonna maladroitement à ses côtés, mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il ouvrit alors les yeux avant de croiser le regard moqueur de Severus.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose Potter ? Demanda Severus

\- Je croyais que c'était Harry ? Répondit Harry boudeur. Et puis, vous êtes déjà habillé ? Remarqua ce dernier déçu. C'est pas juste...

\- Je croyais que vous étiez passé au tutoiement ? Remarqua à son tour Severus ignorant l'autre remarque du plus jeune.  
\- L'habitude, répondit Harry avant de se redresser et de s'avancer vers Severus qui se trouvait tout près du lit.

Il passa ses bras autour du cou de l'enseignant avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

\- Pour cette nuit, je croyais que vous n'aviez pas le temps ? Remarqua le jeune Gryffondor.

\- C'était le cas, mais à cause des actes irréfléchis d'une certaine personne, une partie de moi n'a pu su attendre plus longtemps. En même temps cela a fini de former le lien.

\- Je croyais qu'il était déjà en place ? Remarqua Harry.

\- Le lien est complet quand le vampire possède le calice corps et âme, expliqua Severus. Jusqu'à présent ce n'était fait qu'à moitié mais maintenant on peut dire que le lien est parfait désormais.

\- Donc votre côté vampire est parfaitement satisfait ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui, mais pas que lui seulement. Je le suis aussi, avoua Rogue avant d'embrasser Harry, surprenant un peu ce dernier.

Après quelques baisers, Severus recula son visage.

\- Maintenant habillez vous Potter... Harry, rectifia-t-il devant le regard de Harry.

\- J'ai pas envie... Sauf si vous me donnez un coup de main, dit alors le jeune homme avec un immense sourire.

\- Même pas en rêve, rétorqua Severus d'un ton sans appel. Mais si vous préférez rester au lit pendant que je m'en vais, c'est votre choix.

Il se défit de l'étreinte de Harry avant de s'éloigner.

\- Non, c'est bon attendez moi. Je viens avec vous !

Harry s'habilla à la quatrième vitesse avant de rejoindre son compagnon et de descendre dans la cuisine où se trouvait les trois autres. Ron n'osa pas lever les yeux vers les deux arrivants alors que Hermione devenait écarlate et que Drago se retenait difficilement de sourire. Severus resta impassible même si cela lui déplaisait de savoir qu'ils étaient au courant pour leur relation. Harry, lui, resta près de Severus. Il chercha quelque chose à dire, voulant mettre fin à ce silence plus que gênant.

\- Heu... bien dormi ? Fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire.

\- Pas aussi bien que toi je suppose, dit Drago moqueur.

Il regretta rapidement ses mots devant le regard noir de Severus. Drago replongea dans son assiette alors que l'enseignant faisait demi-tour.

\- Où vous allez ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry en le suivant.

\- Prévenir le professeur Dumbledore que nous avons l'horcruxe. Vous, vous ne bougez pas.

Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'embrasser une dernière fois qu'il disparaissait déjà dans un tourbillonnement de cape. Harry soupira avant de rejoindre ses camarades dans la cuisine.


	23. Colère

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

 ** _Et un nouveau chapitre tout chaud pour vous, un chapitre !  
_**

 ** _Pas trop trop le temps de faire un long discours alors je vous laisse lire la suite ^^  
_**

 ** _J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! :)_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n° 23 : Colère**

Quand Harry retourna dans la cuisine, les murmures des trois autres se turent immédiatement.

\- De quoi vous parliez ? Demanda Harry un peu inquiet.

\- À ton avis ? Remarqua Drago avec un demi-sourire. Ça dure depuis combien de temps vous deux ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pas longtemps... enfin, officiellement, ajouta Harry en prenant place.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On va dire qu'on se tournait déjà un peu autour l'année passé... même s'il n'a pas cessé de me rejeter.

\- Un peu comme Remus. C'est fou ce qu'ils sont têtus, ajouta le blond.

\- Exactement, répondit Harry en se servant un bon petit déjeuner.

\- Sinon, quelqu'un va me dire en quoi s'emparer d'une coupe en argent va permettre de venir à bout de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Demanda finalement Drago.

Les trois Gryffondors échangèrent un regard.

\- Je pense qu'on peut lui dire, non ? Dit Hermione. Il nous a bien aidé hier.

\- Je suppose que oui, dit Harry. Je te laisse lui raconter, moi j'ai trop faim.

Pendant que Harry engloutissait un énorme petit-déjeuner, Hermione expliqua au blond l'existence des horcruxes et leur utilité. Elle lui expliqua alors tout ce que le professeur Dumbledore avait dit à Harry dessus et donc tout ce dont ils avaient connaissance pour le moment.

\- Je vois. Et il en resterait combien de ces horcruxe ? Demanda finalement Drago après le récit de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. Tout ce que le professeur Dumbledore m'avait dit concernait les objets des fondateurs de Poudlard.

\- Il n'y a rien concernant Gryffondor pourtant.

\- Oui, il n'a jamais mit la main sur l'épée et elle est en sécurité. Enfin, je suppose que Dumbledore à dû la cacher.

Pendant ce temps là, Severus venait de retrouver le professeur Dumbledore dans une petite maison isolée.

\- Alors ? Demanda simplement Albus en voyant Severus entrer dans le salon.

\- Il a mis la main sur l'horcruxe, répondit Severus avec froideur. C'est ce que vous vouliez, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il s'en charge lui-même...

Albus sirota sa tasse de thé, ne répondant pas de suite. Il leva de nouveau les yeux vers Severus.

\- Cela fait partie de son enseignement. Et puis, j'aime laisser le choix aux plus jeunes, dit simplement Albus. Sinon, pouvez-vous apporter ceci à Harry et ses amis ? Dit-il en montrant l'épée de Gryffondor posée sur la table basse.

\- Et pourquoi serait-ce à moi d'y aller ? Comme vous devez vous en douter, je suis assez occupé, remarqua Rogue.

\- Parce que vous êtes liés. Et surtout, parce que je n'aime pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, ajouta Dumbledore.

\- Arrêtez, vous passez votre temps à fourrer votre nez dans ce qui ne vous regarde pas ! Cracha Severus. Vous n'avez pas cessé de vous mêler de ma… relation avec Potter, ajouta Severus.

\- Je suis content que vous puissiez désormais parler de relation en ce qui concerne Harry. Raison de plus pour que se soit vous qui lui apportiez.

\- En plus de partir à leur recherche, il doit maintenant les détruire lui-même ? Dit Severus.

\- Il en est capable.

\- Je sais parfaitement de quoi il est capable ou non. Je me suis personnellement occupé de lui pendant près d'un an je vous rappelle.

\- Je m'en souviens parfaitement. Vous avez d'ailleurs fait un excellent travail en ce qui le concerne. Sinon, comment vous sentez-vous maintenant que vous avez un calice ? Demanda malicieusement Dumbledore tout en sachant que jamais Severus ne répondrait.

Severus s'approcha de la table et s'empara de l'épée avant de la ranger. Il fit volte-face tout en ajoutant :

\- Vous devriez tout de même aller le voir.

\- J'y penserais, entendit faiblement Severus avant de transplaner.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu il retourna au Square et non à Poudlard. Quand il arriva tout le petit monde avait déjà quitté la cuisine et discutait dans le salon. Le fait que le jeune Malefoy participe à la mission et reste désormais avec eux le surprit légèrement, même s'il n'en montra rien. La première chose qu'il vit fut le sourire de Harry même s'il se retint de venir à sa rencontre. L'enseignant l'en remercia mentalement.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour vous, dit-il en tendant l'épée à Harry.

\- Heu... merci. Mais je suis censé en faire quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Severus soupira alors que Hermione semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse.

\- Mais oui, détruire l'horcruxe. Mais ce n'est pas dangereux ? Demanda la jeune femme à son professeur.

\- Je serais là en cas de besoin, rappela l'enseignant.

Severus emmena finalement le jeune homme dans une autre pièce. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à ressortir, Harry porta rapidement sa main à son front. Il se trouvait dans le même salon que la dernière fois et Bellatrix était à ses pieds, recroquevillée sur elle même. Il sentait la colère couler dans ses veines alors que la mangemort se répandait en excuses. Alors que Harry se laissait complètement submerger par la colère de Voldemort, il entendit vaguement une voix l'appeler. Il se sentit finalement secoué légèrement. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux qu'il avait fermé sans s'en rendre compte et croisa le regard inquiet de son partenaire.

\- Tout va bien, dit péniblement Harry. Il est juste au courant.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda tout de même Severus sentant toujours de l'instabilité dans le lien.

\- Oui, j'ai l'habitude, dit Harry avec un faible sourire.

Severus le serra alors dans ses bras, sentant le jeune homme se détendre de plus en plus. Il savait qu'il devait partir, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre le pire. Encore une fois il allait devoir s'éloigner de son calice. Il savait qu'il était hors de danger tant qu'il restait ici, mais que se passerait-il s'il n'en faisait encore une fois qu'à sa tête ? Ou si Voldemort arrivait de nouveau à entrer dans sa tête et à le manipuler ? Il savait que Harry serait prudent, mais cela serait-il suffisant ?

Quand Harry revint, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Severus était déjà reparti. Ils passèrent finalement le reste de la journée à attendre tout simplement. Harry espérait bien une visite du professeur Dumbledore pour pouvoir faire une mise au point de la situation.

La maisonnée se réveillait en douceur en ce mercredi matin. Harry fut le premier levé avant d'être rejoint par le jeune Serpentard. Bien qu'il garda toujours une certaine distance, les derniers événements les avaient pas mal rapproché et ils discutaient quelque fois de tout et de rien. Alors qu'ils commençaient à peine leur repas, la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Même s'ils savaient que personne ne connaissait cet endroit, ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Après tout, ils n'attendaient aucune visite.

\- Rogue doit passer aujourd'hui ? Demanda rapidement Drago au Gryffondor.

Harry secoua la tête. La main sur leur baguette, les deux garçons attendirent que l'inconnu ne les rejoigne. Finalement la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit permettant aux deux de souffler un peu. Sur le pas de la porte se trouvait désormais Remus.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Harry en voyant l'air pâle de son presque parrain.

\- Ça serait plutôt à moi de dire ça, dit alors Remus d'une voix dure.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard, ne comprenant pas vraiment où voulait en venir l'enseignant.

\- J'ai appris pour ta visite à Gringotts, dit finalement Remus. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'ait passé par la tête ?! Tout le monde fait son possible pour te protéger, au péril de sa vie, et toi tu te permets de prendre des risques inutiles ? Remarqua Remus

\- Ce n'était en rien inutile, répondit Harry.

\- Peut-être à tes yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'ait passé par l'esprit, mais tu es complètement inconscient ! Tu ne te rends pas compte du nombre de personne qui sont prêtes à se sacrifier pour te garder en vie. Tes parents et Sirius sont morts pour te protéger et toi tu passes ton temps à gâcher leurs sacrifices pour des caprices.

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son second parrain soit aussi remonté après lui. Comment pouvait-il l'accuser de gâcher leurs sacrifices ? Il voulait bien comprendre qu'il soit fâché contre lui, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'aller aussi loin.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi vouloir vaincre Voldemort serait un caprice, rétorqua finalement Harry.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport, dit alors Remus.

\- Dans ce cas il faudrait peut-être que tu parles avec Dumbledore, répondit le jeune homme.

Un silence tomba sur la pièce. Drago observait les deux autres, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Professeur, tenta le blond. Je sais que ce qu'on a fait était extrêmement dangereux, mais nous...

\- N'avons pas réfléchit ? Le coupa Remus.

Remus soupira alors. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait poussé Harry a agir ainsi, et doutait que Dumbledore le lui dise. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui, mais Dumbledore ne donnait que très rarement des indications, ou en tout cas pas directement.

\- Vous auriez pu me demander un coup de main au moins, leur fit remarquer Remus.

\- Et comment on aurait fait ? Demanda Harry. Tu n'es plus passé par ici depuis un moment, remarqua le Gryffondor.

Remus se rendit compte que Harry disait vrai. Depuis qu'il avait décidé de choisir la facilité il n'était plus passé au Square. Il avait bien trop peur de se rendre compte qu'il avait fait une erreur. Pourtant, quand il avait appris qu'il avait faillit arriver quelque chose au blond, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir venir le voir, s'assurer lui-même qu'il n'avait rien. Qu'il le veuille ou non il était encore très attaché au blond et ce malgré la douleur que cela lui infligeait en retour. Il avait du mal à faire face à sa propre faiblesse.

\- Si c'est à cause de moi que vous ne voulez plus venir, dit faiblement Drago, j'en suis désolé.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu serais fautif, dit alors Harry. N'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il à l'encontre de Remus.

Ce dernier regarda le blond ne pouvant alors pas louper la tristesse dans le regard de ce dernier.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, dit-il alors. Je préfère juste...

\- Fuir ? Le coupa Harry.

\- Potter, c'est bon, intervint Drago. Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre ma défense, lui fit remarquer le blond. Il a fait son choix je ne peux pas l'en blâmer.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit Harry dans un haussement d'épaule.

Un silence tomba sur la pièce. Harry se sentait un peu de trop et préféra sortir.

\- Je vais voir s'ils sont réveillés, dit-il avant de sortir. Encore désolé de t'avoir inquiété, ajouta-t-il tout de même en passant près de Remus.

Une fois seul avec le blond Remus pensa à partir et fit demi-tour.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ? Demanda alors Drago.

\- Allez-y, répondit finalement Remus après une légère hésitation.

\- Il n'y a vraiment plus aucun espoir ? Pour nous deux, je veux dire, précisa le blond.

\- Drago, commença Remus, je croyais avoir été clair la dernière fois.

\- Bien, dans ce cas...

Drago s'approcha rapidement de Remus avant de prendre son visage en coupe et de s'emparer rapidement de ses lèvres, avant que Remus n'ait le temps de réagir. Alors qu'il l'embrassait, voulant profiter une dernière fois des lèvres de son enseignant, il crut sentir une faible réponse de la part de Remus. Il sentit un vague soulagement l'envahir. Il s'éloigna finalement de Remus, lâchant son visage tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur les joues de ce dernier.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui se dit sûr de sa décision, je vous trouve bien indécis, remarqua Drago.

Remus s'en voulu alors d'avoir réagit au baiser du blond. Il avait prit sa décision, alors pourquoi son corps continuait-il d'agir de sa propre initiative ?

\- Vous comptez rester longtemps ? Demanda soudainement Drago changeant de sujet.

\- Non, Tonks m'attends d'ailleurs.

Il fit finalement demi-tour et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine, Drago l'interpella.

\- Je pensais vous laisser tranquille et vous embrasser une dernière fois, un peu comme un dernier souvenir. Mais au vu de votre réaction je reste persuadé que vous m'aimez toujours. Et du coup, dit-il un peu plus fort voyant que Remus s'apprêtait à l'interrompre, j'ai bien l'intention de regagner votre cœur. Aussi long et périlleux que doit être le chemin, j'y arriverais, croyez-moi, conclut le Serpentard.

\- Vous ne ferez que perdre votre temps et vous blesser inutilement, rétorqua Remus.

\- On verra qui de nous deux avait raison dans quelques mois dans le meilleur des cas, répondit Drago. À une prochaine fois.

Ce fut finalement Drago qui quitta la pièce le premier, tout en caressant doucement la main de Remus au passage. Remus ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme se montrait aussi entêté, mais il ne pouvait pourtant pas nier que cela lui faisait, d'une certaine manière, chaud au cœur. Il savait pourtant que tout ceci appartenait au passé et que rien ni personne ne pouvait les faire revenir à cette époque. Il quitta finalement le Square le moral au plus bas. Lui qui avait tout fait jusqu'à maintenant pour ne plus penser au blond ou à leur passé commun se voyait replongé dedans une nouvelle fois.

Drago rejoignit finalement sa chambre alors que Harry s'était enfermé dans celle de Sirius. Entendant une porte non loin s'ouvrir et se refermer, il devina que Remus avait dû partir. Il quitta la pièce et redescendit dans la cuisine dans laquelle il attendit l'arrivée de Ron et de Hermione.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le reste de la semaine passa lentement et quand Severus revint le samedi soir, il ne s'était rien passé de spécial. Harry ne perdit pas de temps pour se caler dans les bras de son vampire de partenaire. Severus, qui avait encore un peu de mal à faire le premier pas, appréciait de voir Harry le faire. Il sentait pourtant toujours une petite appréhension de la part du plus jeune même si elle semblait disparaître peu à peu. Voir que Harry réclamait de lui-même cette attention satisfaisait son côté vampire qui pouvait remplir parfaitement son rôle de partenaire. C'était après tout son rôle que de combler l'autre de bonheur. Et au vu de ce que ressentait le plus jeune juste à se trouver dans ses bras, il y arrivait sans problème.

Severus resserra un peu ses bras autour de la taille du plus jeune qui sourit faiblement. Lui qui avait trouvé son enseignant très protecteur l'année précédente, se rendait parfaitement compte que ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Il se rendait compte que cela devait être dur pour son partenaire de se trouver loin de lui. Déjà qu'il ressentait lui-même une anxiété au fur et à mesure que s'écoulaient les jours sans voir son partenaire, alors qu'est-ce que cela devait être pour Severus ? En plus de son malaise, il devait ressentir le sien dans le lien. Ne pouvait-il vraiment rien faire pour le soulager un peu ?

Severus sentit peu à peu une certaine inquiétude gagner le jeune homme.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Finit-il par demander à son compagnon.

\- Non, ce n'est rien, dit simplement Harry.

Severus soupira avant de passer une main dans les cheveux du plus jeune.

\- Ne dites pas que ce n'est rien alors que vos sentiments prouvent le contraire, lui fit remarquer l'enseignant.

\- C'est de la triche ce lien, dit faiblement Harry en enfouissant un peu plus son visage dans le cou de son partenaire.

Il ne vit pas le sourire de Severus à ces mots.

\- Peut-être, mais vous n'y pouvez rien, donc il faut vous y plier, dit simplement Severus. Alors ?

Harry soupira faiblement en se rendant compte qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Ce n'était pas grand chose en soi, comme il l'avait dit, mais bon... il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser son partenaire dans le doute.

\- Ce n'est rien, comme je l'ai dit. C'est juste que... ça m'énerve de savoir que vous souffrez à cause de la distance et de ce que je ressens, avoua faiblement Harry.

Une nouvelle fois ces mots touchèrent le plus âgé des deux. Harry attendait le cœur battant une réponse de son partenaire, qui se faisait attendre. Finalement Harry leva son visage vers celui de son partenaire et pu alors voir un léger sourire étirer les lèvres de Severus. Harry, bien qu'un peu étonné, sourit à son tour.

\- J'apprécie votre inquiétude à mon égard, mais il suffit juste d'être patient. Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne pouvez pas rester à mes côtés pour le moment que cela sera toujours le cas. Et puis le lien est assez récent, ce qui explique ce besoin de proximité.

\- Mais justement, ce n'est pas trop dur pour vous ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas important. Le principal étant que je puisse tenir sans éveiller les soupçons.

\- Pour moi c'est important. Savoir que vous souffrez à cause de moi... ajouta faiblement Harry en baissant les yeux.

\- Pas à cause de vous, mais pour vous. Si je dois en passer par là pour savoir que vous allez bien, cela ne me gênes pas, avoua Severus en relevant le visage de Harry. Alors si vous tenez vraiment à ce que je ne souffre plus, ne pensez plus à tout ça et amusez-vous juste, lui fit remarquer l'enseignant. Plus vous serez heureux et plus je le serai aussi, ajouta Severus.

Harry fit la moue, peu convaincu par cette explication. Pourtant devant le visage détendu de Severus il finit par dire :

\- Bien si cela vous suffit, je vais faire de mon mieux... mais c'est pas l'éclate tout les jours ici, lui rappela Harry.

\- Parce que vous croyez que ça l'est à Poudlard ? Remarqua Severus.  
\- Au fait, comment ça se passe ? Demanda Harry. Je n'ai pas du tout de nouvelles...

\- Certains élèves s'amusent à résister aux directives et défient sans cesse l'autorité. Vous les connaissez peut-être, l'Armée de Dumbledore ? Dit Severus avec Sarcasme. Un certain Neville Londubat en a prit la tête. Suivit de près par plusieurs autres élèves dont Miss Weasley et Miss Lovegood, ajouta-t-il.

Harry sourit. Alors ses amis continuaient de résister pendant ce temps.

\- Ils vous donnent du fil à retordre, non ? Se moqua gentiment Harry.

\- Surtout qu'ils ont le soutient de la plupart des professeurs, ajouta Severus. Je dois cependant les punir de leurs actes réaffirmant un peu plus ma position de mangemort aux yeux de tout le monde, remarqua Severus.

Harry ne savait pas si c'était son imagination, mais il avait l'impression que cette situation commençait tout de même par peser sur les épaules de Severus. Même s'il disait le contraire, cela ne devait pas être facile de passer pour le méchant de l'histoire alors qu'il faisait justement tout pour protéger tout le monde et en finir avec Voldemort.

\- Je vais bien, dit alors Severus. Pas besoin de vous inquiéter pour moi.

\- Je n'y peux rien, répondit Harry. Normal que je m'inquiète pour la personne que j'aime, dit-il simplement.

\- Et j'apprécie. Sincèrement, ajouta Severus. Mais pas besoin de stresser autant pour moi. L'avis des autres m'importe peu. Je sais ce qu'il en est et vous aussi et ça me suffit largement, ajouta l'enseignant.

Harry sourit faiblement avant d'embrasser son enseignant. Son avis était celui qui importait aux yeux de son partenaire. Comment pouvait-il ne pas être heureux à ces mots ?

Severus resta encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de repartir. Harry rejoignit finalement sa chambre avant de s'endormir profondément, espérant que la semaine passerait vite pour déjà retrouver les bras de son professeur de potions.


	24. Nouvelles questions

_**Bonsoir tout le monde !  
**_

 ** _Et oui, aujourd'hui je passe tardivement, mais bon... mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?  
_**

 ** _J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! :)_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n°24 : Nouvelles questions...**

Le début du mois de décembre était vraiment froid et la neige recouvrait déjà les toits des maisons, provoquant de nombreux accidents avec les chaussées glissantes. Toujours enfermés dans le Square, les trois Gryffondors et le Serpentard avaient parfois du mal à voir les saisons défiler. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux mois qu'ils étaient arrivés au Square et ils avaient parfois l'impression que ce n'était que le début de leur calvaire. Harry comprenant maintenant parfaitement le comportement de Sirius quand il s'était retrouvé coincé ici à ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre qu'attendre. Il se rendait compte qu'il était plus dur qu'il ne l'avait pensé de passer ses journées. Même chez les Dursley il avait toujours su s'occuper plus ou moins...

Assis dans le canapé du salon, Harry tournait machinalement les pages d'un livre sans vraiment lire ce qu'il y était écrit. Ron aidait Hermione avec de nouvelles potions alors que Drago cherchait un moyen de s'occuper un peu. Au moment où il entra dans le salon, il trouva Harry une main appuyée sur la table basse alors qu'il avait porté la seconde à son visage. Harry porta son regard sur l'arrivant. Jamais Drago n'avait vu un regard aussi dur venant du jeune homme. Il recula instinctivement d'un pas, se cognant contre le mur derrière lui. Il déglutit péniblement alors qu'il s'attendait à voir le Gryffondor l'attaquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Harry ne semblait même pas voir qui se trouvait devant lui. Seule une colère noire irradiait de ce dernier.

\- Où est-elle ? Dit-il d'une voix dure et sans appel.

\- Où est quoi ? Demanda faiblement Drago.

\- Je sais que tu l'as possédé, alors où est-elle ! S'exclama Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Potter, répondit Drago complètement perdu.

Drago avait l'impression que Harry ne l'entendait pas. Il n'osait cependant pas s'approcher de lui. Soudainement, quelqu'un passa à ses côtés et le bouscula avant de se jeter sur Harry.

\- Harry, répond moi ! Tu dois fermer ton esprit, dit alors Hermione. Ne le laisse pas prendre le contrôle de ton esprit, dit-elle en secouant légèrement le jeune homme.

Harry sembla peu à peu revenir à lui et la première chose qu'il dit alors fut :

\- Il sait où elle est.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix douce tout en prenant place sur la table basse alors que Ron arrivait.

\- Il cherchait une baguette. C'est pour mettre fin à la connexion entre la mienne et la sienne qu'il en cherchait une nouvelle. Il a enlevé Ollivander pour ça et Gregorovitch aussi.

\- Une baguette ? Il ne pouvait pas prendre n'importe quelle baguette pour que la connexion prenne fin ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas. La baguette qu'il cherche est peut-être spéciale. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Gregorovitch se l'ait fait volé il y a longtemps. Un jeune homme blond, mais je ne connais pas son nom. Par contre tu le sauras peut-être. Tu sais toujours tout après tout, dit alors Harry.

\- Si tu pouvais au moins me montrer une photo de lui, je pourrais peut-être...

Au mot photo Harry réagit tout de suite. Il se souvint alors d'une chose qu'il n'avait pas dite à Hermione.

\- Tu te souviens de notre visite chez à Godric's Hollow. Quand on est allé chez Bathilda il y avait une commode pleine de photos dont celle d'un jeune homme aux cheveux courts qui posait dehors. C'était lui, dit finalement Harry alors que Hermione hochait faiblement la tête.

\- En tout cas je peux te dire que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part... mais où ? Ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle commença à fouiller dans son sac et en ressortit un énorme livre. Les plus grands sorciers à travers les âges, put alors lire Harry. Elle le feuilleta rapidement avant de s'arrêter environ à la moitié.

\- Gellert Grindelwald, dit-elle alors avec un sourire victorieux. C'était un puissant sorcier à son époque, mais aussi un mage noir craint par beaucoup.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? Demanda Harry.

Hermione soupira faiblement.

\- C'est pourtant connu. Il a finalement était vaincu par Dumbledore lui-même dans un combat qui a marqué l'histoire de la magie, dit-elle alors. De ce que je sais il aurait été emprisonné à vie dans la prison qu'il avait lui-même fait construire. Nurmengard, si je ne me trompe pas, ajouta-t-elle.

\- C'est lui qui avait la baguette que Gregorovitch possédait et c'est sûrement à lui qu'il vient de rendre visite, expliqua Harry. Je l'ai vu interrogé un vieillard au sujet d'une baguette qu'il possédait, mais il a répondu qu'il ne l'avait plus, qu'elle avait trouvé un nouveau maître et que jamais personne ne pourrait la récupérer.

\- Trouver un nouveau maître ? Répéta Hermione. Mais comment une baguette trouve t-elle un nouveau maître ?

\- Peut-être qu'en battant le propriétaire on devient maître de sa baguette, non ? Demanda Harry.

Ron et Drago écoutaient attentivement. Les deux avaient un peu de mal à suivre, mais le blond comprenait mieux le sens des questions de Harry. En fait ce n'était pas Harry qui parlait mais bien Voldemort et ce n'était pas à lui qu'il s'adressait mais à ce vieillard. Si on ne lui avait pas parlé de cette connexion l'an passé, il n'aurait jamais compris ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux.

\- Dans ce cas le propriétaire serait celui qui a battu Grindelwald, soit... commença Hermione.

\- Dumbledore lui-même, acheva Harry.

\- Mais ça ne nous dit pas ce que cette baguette a de particulier, rétorqua Hermione.

Harry osa les épaules.

\- Il va vraiment falloir qu'on parle à Dumbledore, remarqua Harry. Je vais envoyer un message à Rogue.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Déjà pour lui dire que je vais bien, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour rien et aussi pour lui demander de passer un message à Dumbledore disant que j'aimerais le voir.

Harry quitta la pièce avant de revenir une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Le trio ainsi que Drago fit alors le point sur ce qu'ils savaient et ce qu'ils ignoraient. Ils ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait plus de chose dans la seconde catégorie que dans la première et que la seule personne qui pouvait répondre un tant soit peu à leurs interrogations était le professeur Dumbledore. Alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce, se dirigeant vers la cuisine, Harry demanda à Hermione.

\- Sur une photo Grindelwald était avec un autre homme, à peu près le même âge, dit Harry, se serait trop te demander de savoir qui c'était ? Remarqua Harry.

\- Désolé, mais si c'est quelqu'un de connu, en fouillant le passé de Grindelwald on trouvera peut-être. Pourquoi cette question ? Lui demanda la jeune femme.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il me dit quelque chose... Ses yeux peut-être, répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules.

Le reste de la journée passa finalement, mis à part que Harry attendait impatiemment une quelconque réponse de son professeur de potions. Il savait que sa nervosité devait déranger son partenaire, mais il avait du mal à penser à autre chose. Beaucoup trop de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit pour qu'il parvienne à garder son calme. Il ne reçut rien dans la journée ni même le lendemain. Ce n'est que le surlendemain qu'il y eu un peu d'action dans la maisonnée.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la cuisine après le déjeuner, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée avant de voir la silhouette de Dumbledore lui-même venir vers eux.

\- Bien le bonjour jeunes gens, dit poliment Albus avec un sourire.

\- Professeur Dumbledore! S'exclama Harry. Rogue vous a prévenu que...  
\- Tu voulais me parler ? En effet. Je serais bien venu avant, mais j'étais plutôt occupé. Et si nous allions dans le salon pour parler tranquillement ? Dit finalement Dumbledore alors que Harry s'apprêtait à lui poser une nouvelle question.

Harry suivit donc Dumbledore alors que les autres ne bougeaient pas. Harry s'arrêta pourtant avant de se tourner vers les trois autres.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas venir ? Demanda finalement Harry.

\- Libre à eux de nous suivre, répondit simplement Albus en continuant sa route.

Hermione sourit faiblement avant de suivre Harry. Ron et Drago hésitèrent avant de suivre aussi le mouvement. Une fois tout le monde installé dans le salon, Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry.

\- Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier pour ce nouvel horcruxe, dit alors Albus. Je sais que vous avez prit de gros risques, dit-il en posant son regard sur les visages de Harry, Hermione et Drago, et je suis ravi de voir que tout s'est bien terminé au final.

\- Il y en a encore d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda enfin Harry.

\- Oui, et tu l'as déjà croisé.

\- Où ça ? S'étonna Harry. Si j'avais su...

\- Pendant ta petite visite à Godric's Hollow, dit alors le professeur Dumbledore.

Harry et Hermione se mirent à réfléchir cherchant ce qui aurait pu être l'horcruxe de Voldemort. Harry soupira alors qu'il ne voyait rien. Hermione, elle, finit par lever la tête.

\- Professeur, cela ne peut être qu'un objet ? Demanda finalement la jeune femme.

Albus sourit malicieusement devant la remarque de Hermione. Elle devina évidemment la réponse de ce dernier sans qu'il n'ai besoin de lui répondre.

\- Le serpent, c'est-ça ? Se renseigna Hermione.

\- Exactement Miss Granger. Vous êtes toujours aussi vive d'esprit à ce que je vois, remarqua Dumbledore.

\- Nagini ? S'étonna Harry. Si j'avais su à ce moment là j'aurais pu en finir avec lui aussi, remarqua Harry.

\- Sauf que tu oublies qu'on avait pas l'épée de Gryffondor à ce moment là. Nous n'avions même aucun objet capable de détruire un horcruxe, remarqua Hermione. Et cela n'aurait pas été des plus simple de le capturer, ajouta-t-elle.

Harry lui donna raison. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Godric's Hollow. Il leva son visage vers le professeur Dumbledore alors qu'une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Oui ? L'encouragea Albus.

\- Quand nous étions là-bas, nous avons vu... commença Harry.

\- Non, tu ne vas quand même pas demander ce que je pense que tu vas demander ? L'arrêta Hermione.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Demanda Harry.

\- Il ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit, que si ça le concernait, il ne voudrait pas en parler ? Dit-elle tout bas en se penchant vers le jeune homme. Ce n'est pas un sujet des plus... joyeux, remarqua la jeune femme.

Harry soupira faiblement avant d'ajouter :

\- Ce n'est rien. Le serpent est-il le dernier horcruxe ? Demanda ensuite Harry.

\- Si mes réflexions sont bonnes, et tu sais qu'elles le sont souvent, il y en aurait un autre, lui dit Dumbledore.

\- Lequel ? Demanda Harry avec empressement.  
\- Tu le sauras le moment venu, finit par répondre Dumbledore après réflexion.

\- Mais si on peut le détruire, autant le faire le plus tôt possible, tenta Harry.

\- Il sera détruit, ne t'en fais pas, mais quand le moment viendra, pas avant. Bien, y a t-il autre chose que vous souhaitiez me dire ? Demanda ensuite Albus.

Harry lui parla alors de Ollivander, de Gregorovitch et de Grindelwald que Voldemort avait interrogé au sujet d'une baguette. Hermione semblait observer avec attention les moindres réactions de Dumbledore.

\- Je vois que vous y avez beaucoup réfléchit.

\- Et donc... Voldemort serait bien à la recherche de votre baguette ? Demanda timidement Harry.

Les quatre élèves attendaient impatiemment la réponse de Dumbledore qui, lui, continuait simplement de sourire.

\- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Parfois une baguette n'est qu'une baguette, parfois elle est plus. Et puis, n'est-elle pas en sécurité avec moi ? Demanda finalement Dumbledore.

\- Oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de particulier ? Demanda Harry alors que les trois autres se posaient la même question.

Albus se leva finalement, avant d'être imité par Harry.

\- Elle est parfaitement sculptée ? Finit par répondre Dumbledore avec malice.

Il salua finalement les quatre élèves avant de repartir. Sur le pas de la porte, il dit simplement :

\- Si besoin le professeur Rogue sait comment me joindre. Bonne journée, dit-il enfin avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui.

Harry soupira de frustration. Il avait enfin pu parler au professeur Dumbledore, mais il avait l'impression de ne rien avoir appris. Hormis le fait que Nagini était un horcruxe et qu'il en restait un autre dont il ignorait l'identité.

\- Je ne vois pas comment je suis censé les détruire si je ne peux pas les identifier, remarqua Harry avant de se laisser retomber sur le canapé. Et il veut que je mette la main sur le serpent ? Il reste toujours avec Voldemort. Je me vois mal me présenter à lui, ajouta Harry amer.

\- Surtout qu'il doit faire plus attention à lui, ajouta Hermione. Je suppose qu'il va tout faire pour le garder auprès de lui maintenant. Hormis les mangemorts, peu de personne pourront s'en approcher.

\- Ça s'annonce compliqué, remarqua Ron en se laissant aussi tomber sur le canapé. Mais si vous avez un plan, j'en suis ! Depuis le début je n'ai absolument servi à rien, remarqua-t-il dépité.

\- Tu n'as pas loupé grand chose, dit alors Drago.

\- Peut-être... mais j'en ai marre de rester en arrière, ajouta Ron.

\- Pas de problème, la prochaine fois que l'on se met en danger, tu seras de la partie, dit alors Harry. Et avec un peu de chance tu pourras même avoir une cicatrice pour montrer ton courage à tout le monde, se moqua Harry.

\- Trop la classe, répondit le rouquin sur le même ton.

Hermione secoua légèrement la tête devant les bêtises de ses amis. Le reste de la journée passa finalement et vint enfin le week-end. Comme tous les samedis soirs, Harry prit la direction du salon et non pas de la chambre comme ses amis. Il avait prit un livre que son professeur de potions lui avait passé et commença à le feuilleter. Il sentait peu à peu la fatigue le gagner, mais faisait son possible pour rester éveillé au moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de Severus. De plus, c'était la première fois qu'ils se reverraient après leur première nuit ensemble et il avait encore plus hâte que d'habitude de se retrouver dans ses bras.

Severus franchit finalement la porte du salon avant de s'arrêter sur le seuil. Il sourit faiblement en voyant son partenaire endormi, le livre sur la poitrine. Il s'approcha de Harry avant de refermer le livre et de le poser sur la table basse. Il s'assit sur le bord du canapé et observa longuement le visage endormi de Harry. Il avait l'air si paisible qu'il s'en voulait un peu de devoir le réveiller. Il passa délicatement une main sur la joue de Harry qui sourit faiblement.

\- Severus... murmura alors le jeune homme dans son sommeil.

Cela surprit légèrement le plus âgé qui se demanda alors à quoi pouvait bien rêver l'endormi. Il approcha finalement son visage de celui de Harry avant de l'embrasser. Quitte à le réveiller, autant faire ça en douceur. Il l'embrassa tendrement, avec douceur avant de sentir une légère réponse à son baiser. Il éloigna alors son visage et vit Harry papillonner des yeux avant d'ancrer son regard dans le sien. À peine eut-il croisé le regard de Severus, qu'il passait ses bras autour de son cou, se redressant légèrement. Comme il aimait à le faire, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Severus.

\- Je rêvais justement de vous, remarqua alors Harry.

\- J'ai cru comprendre ça, répondit Severus sans bouger.

Harry se redressa finalement avant de s'asseoir sur Severus qui s'adossa au dossier du canapé. Harry lui parla alors de la visite de Dumbledore.

\- Il resterait donc deux horcruxes, conclut Harry, même s'il ne m'en a donné qu'un. Vous ne sauriez pas quel est le second ? Demanda finalement Harry.

\- Non, il ne me l'a pas dit non plus, répondit Severus.

\- Même pas une petite idée ? Demanda Harry espérant que se soit le cas.

\- Malheureusement non. Je me demande ce qu'à bien pu prévoir le directeur encore une fois, marmonna Severus quelque peu inquiet de ces nouvelles cachotteries.

\- Ça ne peut pas être si terrible, si ?

\- Ça se voit que vous ne le connaissez pas, rétorqua Severus avec sarcasme. Il ne partage ses informations qu'au compte goutte et uniquement quand il l'a décidé. Et bien sûr il ne pense pas aux problèmes que cela peut poser aux autres.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air dépité de Severus. Harry lui parla finalement de la baguette que cherchait Voldemort et de leurs suppositions concernant la baguette de Dumbledore.

\- Je suis au courant de sa quête de la baguette, mais pour le moment il ne m'a encore rien demandé, répondit Severus.

\- Il pourrait vous demander de la lui ramener ? Demanda alors Harry étonné.

\- Je ne sais pas. Après tout il ne serait pas pleinement maître de la baguette, remarqua Severus pour lui-même.

Après de longues minutes de réflexion, ils abandonnèrent cette conversation pour en revenir au principal : le repas de Severus. Une nouvelle fois Harry se sentit à nouveau entier quand Severus commença à se nourrir de son sang. Il aimait plus que tout ce sentiment de protection qu'il ressentait à sentir son vampire se nourrir ainsi. Dans ces moments là, il avait l'impression que plus rien ne comptait hormis Severus et son amour pour lui. Il oubliait le monde entier et le danger qu'ils couraient, lui et ses amis. Il se laissa de nouveau aller alors qu'il sentait son corps réagir peu à peu. Severus s'en rendit bien compte, mais ne dit rien.

Une fois finit, Harry mit quelques minutes à revenir à lui et la première chose qu'il fit, ce fut d'embrasser son partenaire. Comme s'il cherchait à le remercier, Harry l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse qu'il put. Il sentit les mains de Severus se poser sur ses hanches alors qu'il commençait à déboutonner le haut de Severus.

\- On a pas le temps pour ça, remarqua Severus en prenant les mains de Harry dans les siennes.

\- Pourtant la dernière fois... commença Harry.

\- La dernière fois c'était la dernière fois, répondit l'enseignant. Par contre, j'ai dit qu'on avait pas le temps pour ça, mais je n'ai pas dit que je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper de vous, dit-il alors le regard brûlant de désir.

Harry déglutit péniblement alors que Severus le faisait se lever avant de le rasseoir sur le lui. Le dos de Harry reposait désormais contre la poitrine de Severus. Ce dernier mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de Harry avant de le lécher.

\- J'espère que vous êtes prêt, susurra-t-il ensuite.

Harry frémit d'excitation alors qu'il voyait les mains de Severus défaire son pantalon avant de passer une main sous le tissu de ses vêtements. Il hoqueta de surprise quand il sentit la main de son amant se refermer sur son membre déjà parfaitement dressé. Il ferma finalement les yeux alors que Severus commençait par des gestes lents. Harry s'agrippa maladroitement aux bras de Severus qui ne put que sourire devant le visage de son jeune amant sur lequel se reflétait déjà le plaisir.

Il joua de longues minutes avec les nerfs du plus jeune, refusant obstinément de lui donner ce qu'il souhaitait.

\- S'il vous plaît... dit finalement Harry comprenant qu'il devait demander clairement ce qu'il voulait. Touchez-moi plus, dit-il dans un soupir.

\- Il suffisait de demander, murmura Severus d'une voix suave tout contre l'oreille de Harry.

Il caressa de nouveau le membre du plus jeune, accentuant un peu plus ses mouvements, allant plus ou moins vite selon les soupirs que laissaient échapper le plus jeune. Se rendant finalement compte que le temps passait et surtout que Harry commençait à être de moins en moins conscient, bien trop perdu par tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait, Severus décida qu'il était temps d'en finir. Il accéléra la cadence de sa main tout en jouant délicatement de sa langue avec l'oreille du plus jeune. Il savait que c'était un de ses points sensibles et aimait torturer ainsi le jeune homme. Alors que Harry sentait ses dernières forces l'abandonner, et le plaisir s'insinuer un peu plus profondément dans son corps il se laissa finalement aller et se vida dans un dernier gémissement de pur plaisir. Harry ne se rendit même pas compte du baiser que Severus déposa dans son cou ni même du sort de nettoyage qu'il jeta.

Quand Harry reprit conscience du monde qu'il l'entourait, son pantalon était de nouveau refermé et les mains de Severus étaient croisées sur son ventre. Harry posa ses mains dessus, les caressant délicatement.

\- Si vous continuez ainsi, je ne vais plus pouvoir me passer de vous, remarqua Harry en plaisantant.

\- C'est un peu le but, répondit Severus.

Harry rigola doucement, mais Severus se dégagea finalement du corps de Harry qu'il fit s'asseoir à côté de lui avant de se lever.

\- Pas que je me plaigne, mais j'aurais bien aimé vous donner aussi du plaisir, remarqua Harry en se mettant à genoux sur le canapé et en passant ses bras autour du cou de Severus.

\- J'en ai prit, répondit Severus. On verra ça une prochaine fois, ajouta-t-il devant la moue de Harry.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis. Je vous signale que quand tout sera fini on aura tout le temps devant nous. Tellement que vous en aurait vite assez de moi, remarqua Severus.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver, dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur le nez de Severus.

Un dernier baiser échangé et finalement Severus se défit de l'étreinte de Harry avant de quitter la pièce. Sur le pas de la porte il ajouta tout de même :

\- J'espère que vous continuez tout de même d'étudier les livres que je vous ai prêté ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry.

Severus quitta peu après le Square alors que Harry se rallongeait sur le canapé. Il reprit le livre et recommença sa lecture jusqu'au moment où le sommeil le gagna de nouveau.


	25. Noël

_**Salut tout le monde !  
**_

 ** _Me revoilà enfin en ce jeudi matin ! Je suis pressée et irai donc droit au but :  
_**

 ** _J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! :)_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n°25 : Noël**

Avec le froid qui se faisait plus mordant dehors, les quatre élèves étaient bien heureux de ne pas avoir besoin de sortir et de se trouver bien au chaud. Ils se demandaient pourtant si, avec l'approche des fêtes, Poudlard se préparait aux festivités. Ils voyaient mal les mangemorts organiser l'habituel banquet de Noël et même s'ils le faisaient, l'ambiance ne serait sûrement pas au rendez-vous. Les Gryffondors continuaient de s'inquiéter pour leurs amis dont ils savaient qu'ils luttaient contre les mesures disciplinaires des mangemorts. Cela ne devaient pas être facile et surtout de tout repos que de s'occuper de ces derniers tout en évitant de se faire prendre. Ils espéraient que ceux de l'A.D. qui étaient resté et continuaient ce qu'ils avaient commencé ne prenaient pas trop de risques quand même.

Malgré l'approche des fêtes, ce n'était pas la bonne humeur qui régnait en maître dans le Square. En temps normal les Gryffondors auraient dû se rendre chez les Weasley et Drago l'aurait certainement passé en tête-à-tête avec Remus. Du coup, ils étaient tous plus ou moins moroses. Le seul qui se sentait un peu chanceux était Harry qui espérait passer un peu de temps avec son amant. Hermione et Ron pouvaient le passer ensemble, mais c'était loin d'être la fête qu'ils avaient prévu...

Remus ne montra plus de signes de vie ce qui finit de faire baisser le moral du blond. Même si Remus ne voulait plus de lui, il aurait tout de même voulu le voir et ainsi pouvoir s'assurer lui-même qu'il se portait bien. Le connaissant, Drago l'imaginait parfaitement en train de se surmener à la tâche. Il savait que Remus aimait se sentir utile aux autres et voulait peut-être aussi se concentrer sur autres choses que sur son passé.

Finalement le 24 Décembre arriva même si rien ne paraissait avoir changé au Square. Harry se leva en premier avant de prendre son petit-déjeuner et de repartir étudier les livres que Rogue lui avaient passé. Il ne l'aurait pas pensé, mais les cours supplémentaires lui manquaient et pas seulement parce qu'ils se déroulaient en compagnie de son professeur de Potions. Drago fut le second debout, vite rejoint par Hermione. Quand Ron arriva, les deux autres finissaient leur repas. La journée se passa lentement, chacun enfermé dans une pièce différente, hormis Ron et Hermione qui restaient ensemble. Quand le repas du soir arriva, ils furent bien surprit de découvrir un repas spécial Noël concocté par Dobby.

\- J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que c'est le réveillon de Noël aujourd'hui, remarqua Hermione en prenant place.

\- C'est tellement calme aussi, remarqua Harry. D'habitude c'est tellement...

\- Je me demande comment ça se passe à la maison, marmonna Ron. Oh, pas que je n'aime pas être avec vous, mais...  
\- C'est normal que ta famille te manque, lui dit Hermione. Je dirais même que nous voudrions tous voir quelqu'un ce soir.

Que se soit leur famille ou la personne qu'ils aimaient, ils espéraient en effet tous être ailleurs ce soir-là. Chacun mangeant dans le silence, même s'ils tentèrent de temps en temps d'entamer une conversation. Bien malgré eux, ils se trouvaient rapidement à cours d'idées et retombaient dans le silence. Contrairement aux années passées, tout ce petit monde se coucha à la même heure que d'habitude et quand les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent, seul Harry était encore réveillé. Plongé dans un nouveau livre de sortilèges il ne faisait même plus attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Le lendemain matin, alors que la neige tombait à gros flocons, Harry fut réveillé par des bruits de pas rapide montant les escaliers. Alors qu'il émergeait lentement, se rendant compte qu'il s'était endormi dans la bibliothèque, il entendit qu'on l'appelait.

\- Harry! Harry ! T'es où Harry! Criait Ron tout en fouillant une à une les pièces du Square.

Harry sortit dans le couloir avant de voir débarquer son ami. Un immense sourire sur le visage, il lui fit signe de venir.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé avec Hermione en me levant ! Dit-il surexcité.

Ron repartit en courant, suivit de près par Harry.

\- On te cherchait et en allant dans le salon, on a trouvé ça ! Dit-il en entrant dans la pièce et en montrant quelque chose que Harry ne voyait pas encore.

Quand Harry fit enfin son entrée dans la pièce, il vit quelques paquets cadeaux sur la table basse. D'abord étonné, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les présents qui leur étaient clairement destinés.

\- Alors, ce n'est pas une bonne surprise ?

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors Drago en entrant à son tour.

Attiré par le raffut du rouquin, Drago venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta net quand il vit à sont tour les cadeaux.

\- C'est quoi tout ça ? Dit-il alors avant de s'approcher lentement des paquets.

Ils s'installèrent tous de part et d'autres de la table basse.

\- Tiens Ron, c'est pour toi, dit Hermione en s'emparant d'un premier paquet. Et ça c'est pour toi Harry, dit la jeune femme.

Hermione prit un paquet où son nom était indiqué. Ils ouvrirent ensemble leurs cadeaux tout en devinant déjà ce qu'ils contenaient : un nouveau pull tricoté par Mme Weasley. Ils sourirent faiblement. Même loin d'eux, elle continuait à penser à eux. Un petit mot leur était aussi adressé dans chaque paquet. Drago les regarda tristement, sans rien dire. Hermione tendit ensuite les paquets qui restaient sur la table. Un autre pour Harry, un pour Ron et un pour Drago. Elle prit le sien alors que le blond ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce paquet. Ils finirent par déballer les paquets et alors que Ron et Drago se retrouvaient avec des sucreries en tout genre, Hermione se retrouva avec un livre et Harry avec un vif d'or. Il lut le message à voix haute.

Voici un petit souvenir de ta première année. Tu lui trouveras peut-être une utilité, sait-on jamais.

\- Le vif d'or ? Celui de ta victoire ? Demanda Ron.

\- Je suppose dit Harry. Et toi ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione.

La jeune femme avait déjà commencé à feuilleter le livre. Elle leva finalement son nez de ce dernier avant de montrer la couverture.

\- Les Contes de Beedle le Barde, ajouta Hermione. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, mais pourquoi pas, remarqua Hermione.

\- Tu ne connais pas ? S'étonna Ron. Et toi ? Dit-il en se tournant vers Harry.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

\- On ne vous lisait pas d'histoire quand vous étiez enfant ? Remarqua Ron encore étonné.

\- Harry et moi avons été élevés par des moldu je te rappelle. Bien sûr que l'on nous lisait des histoires, mais pas celle-là.

\- Rassures moi, toi tu connais ? Demanda Ron à Drago.

\- Ce sont donc des contes pour enfants, dit Hermione alors que Drago hochait la tête.

Elle recommença à feuilleter le livre.

\- Vous croyez que ça vient de qui ? Les cadeaux je parle.

\- C'est peut-être Dumbledore qui les a déposés. Sinon, en ce qui concerne l'expéditeur... je ne sais pas, dit-il en jouant avec le vif d'or.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas empoissonné, hein ? Demanda Ron en montrant son paquet de Dragées surprises.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais ajouta pourtant :

\- Je pourrais toujours vérifier ça après si tu veux, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'y a aucun risque, ajouta-t-elle.

Ils passèrent finalement la matinée à chercher de qui pouvaient bien venir ces cadeaux, sans grand succès. Ils ne reçurent aucune visite de la journée ce qui attrista assez Harry qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer la venue de son partenaire. Quand Hermione se coucha, elle avait déjà finit la lecture du livre et ne cessait de se demander pourquoi on le lui avait offert.

Le lendemain elle recommença sa lecture tout en cherchant des indices dans les comptes. Pour elle il y avait obligatoirement quelque chose à tirer de ce livre et elle était bien décidée à trouver ce que c'était. Harry, lui, ne cessait de jouer avec son vif d'or, ne comprenant pas non plus la signification de ce cadeau. Certes c'était un beau souvenir, sa première victoire lors de son premier match... mais il devait y avoir plus. Finalement quand la nuit tomba, il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée sur la raison de ce cadeau. Tout le monde se coucha à l'exception de Harry qui attendait son partenaire avec encore plus d'impatience que d'habitude.

Ce dernier arriva plus tard que les fois précédentes, à tel point que Harry commençait à douter de sa venue. Il arriva finalement vers une heure du matin et Harry l'accueillit en faisant la moue et en ne bougeant pas du canapé. Severus soupira faiblement devant la mauvaise humeur exagérée de son partenaire et vint s'asseoir près de lui. Severus attendit un moment, un geste de la part de son partenaire, mais il comprit bien vite que ça allait être à lui d'agir le premier. Il soupira de nouveau sans pourtant être en colère contre son jeune amant. Après tout, lui aussi avait le droit de montrer son désaccord. Et surtout, il sentait bien à travers le lien que Harry n'était pas vraiment fâché contre lui.

Severus prit finalement la main de Harry dans la sienne.

\- Je suis désolé de mon retard, dit simplement l'enseignant sans même un regard vers Harry.

\- J'espère bien, répondit Harry faussement en colère.

\- Vous comptez bouder encore longtemps ? Demanda finalement Severus.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'y aie pas vraiment réfléchit, répondit honnêtement Harry.

\- Bien, mais sachez que je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps ce soir alors soit vous boudez au risque de le regretter, soit vous profitez du peu de temps que je peux vous accorder et tout le monde sera content, lui dit Severus.

Harry sembla réfléchir, même si au fond il savait parfaitement quelle proposition il allait choisir. Il s'installa rapidement sur les cuisses de Severus avant de l'embrasser.

\- Même si c'est avec un peu de retard, joyeux noël, lui souhaita Harry.

Severus sourit légèrement devant la bonne humeur retrouvée de son jeune amant. Il ne se lasserait jamais de voir avec quelle tendresse ce dernier pouvait le regarder, même s'il avait encore du mal à croire que tout ceci était bien vrai. À ses yeux tout était trop beau et il avait l'impression que tout risquait de s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre, d'où parfois une certaine retenue à l'égard de Harry ou de ses sentiments personnels.

\- Joyeux noël, répondit finalement Severus.

Les mains de Severus sur ses hanches, Harry pouvait sentir ce dernier le caresser tendrement sous son tee-shirt. Il se doutait déjà qu'il n'aurait pas le droit à plus, mais il gardait tout de même un peu d'espoir.

\- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps ? Demanda finalement Harry tout contre les lèvres de Severus. Parce que sinon on pourrait...

Severus l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Un simple baiser parmi tant d'autres.

\- Ce ne va pas être possible, je le crains, dit Severus avant que Harry ne parle.

Il vit une certaine déception dans le regard émeraude de son amant avant de voir une certaine détermination prendre la place.

\- Dans ce cas je vais tellement profiter de votre présence que vous allez regretter d'être venu, dit Harry plus déterminé que jamais.

\- Vous me menacez Potter ? Demanda Severus en plaisantant.

\- Exactement, dit Harry sur le même ton.

\- Bien, mais avant, si vous le voulez bien j'aimerais pouvoir me nourrir, ajouta Severus.

C'était la première fois qu'il en faisait la demande explicitement. Harry frissonna d'anticipation devant le plaisir qu'il allait encore ressentir. Harry se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure alors que le souffle chaud de Severus le chatouillait quelque peu. Bien trop rapidement à son goût Severus se décala signe qu'il avait finit. Comme chaque fois, il lécha délicatement les traces de morsure du cou de Harry, mais au lieu de relever son visage, il commença à déposer de légers baisers dans le cou de Harry qui pencha un peu plus sa tête en arrière pour faciliter l'accès à son partenaire.

Harry ne put que garder le silence devant les gestes doux de son amant. Le problème était que si ce dernier continuait ainsi, il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps encore. Il sentait déjà le plaisir venir s'insinuer dans chaque parcelle de son corps, réveillant de plus en plus son désir. Il gémit faiblement alors que Severus remontait peu à peu le long de sa mâchoire avant de venir s'emparer brusquement de ses lèvres, avec impatience et gourmandise. Harry ne tarda pas à lui répondre, entrouvrant même ses lèvres pour accueillir la langue impétueuse de son partenaire. Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de Severus avant de passer ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de celui-ci.

Après de longs baisers qui les laissaient de plus en plus pantelants, Severus recula légèrement son visage. Harry lui sourit faiblement alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu son souffle.

\- J'ai le droit d'espérer que ceci est mon cadeau ? Demanda faiblement Harry.

\- Faites comme bon vous semble, répondit simplement Severus.

Il avait bien pensé faire un cadeau au jeune homme, mais l'idée lui avait alors paru un peu saugrenue. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis si peu de temps et surtout ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient eut le choix. De plus, il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas su exactement ce qu'il aurait pu offrir au jeune homme sans que cela ne soit trop gênant. Il ne voulait pas quelque chose de trop niais, mais voulait pourtant faire plaisir à son jeune amant, pour que ce dernier se rende compte qu'il tenait vraiment à lui... mais sa réserve et son sentiment de ne pas mériter Harry venait encore une fois mettre son grain de sel là-dedans. Du coup, mais aussi par manque de temps, il était venu les mains vides avec pour seule idée de donner du plaisir à son amant.

\- Je vous aurais bien offert quelque chose en retour, dit Harry, mais c'est un peu dur vu que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir d'ici et surtout... je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui pourrait vous plaire, lui expliqua Harry.

En effet, pendant tout le mois de décembre, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir trouver un cadeau à celui qui l'avait sauvé à de multiples reprises et qui avait su finalement gagner son amour. Il voulait remercier Severus pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui jusque là, mais n'avait finalement rien trouvé qui pourrait faire l'affaire.

\- Savoir que vous êtes en sécurité me suffit largement, répondit Severus touché que le jeune homme pense autant à lui.

\- Il vous en faut peu pour être satisfait, remarqua Harry.

\- Dit celui qui se contente d'un baiser comme cadeau, rétorqua Severus.

\- Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel baiser, lui dit alors Harry. Il vient de vous après tout, ajouta le jeune homme tout sourire.

Severus sourit faiblement avant d'embrasser de nouveau son partenaire. Si cela pouvait le satisfaire, alors soit, il continuerait de l'embrasser encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse de lui.

Harry posa finalement la tête sur l'épaule de Severus laissant ce dernier rependre ses douces caresses sous son tee-shirt. Il releva soudainement la tête.

\- J'oubliais. On a reçu des cadeaux, mais on ne sait pas de qui ça provient, expliqua alors le jeune homme.

\- Des cadeaux ? Répéta Severus intrigué.

\- Oui. Un de Mrs Weasley et un autre de on ne sait pas qui, lui expliqua Harry.

\- Vous tous ? S'étonna Severus.

\- Oui. Hermione a reçu un livre de conte pour enfant, Ron et Drago des friandises et moi le vif d'or qui m'a fait gagner mon tout premier match de Quidditch.

\- Je peux le voir ? Demanda ensuite l'enseignant.

Harry le sortit de sa poche et le tendit à son professeur. Ce dernier l'observa minutieusement, jetant même quelques sortilèges, mais cela ne sembla pas donner grands résultats. Il fronça alors les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire.

\- Un souci ?

\- les vifs d'or ont une mémoire tactile, dit alors Severus.

\- Oui, et ?

\- Comment avez-vous récupéré votre tout premier vif d'or ? Demanda alors Severus.

Harry sembla fouiller à son tour dans sa mémoire avant de se souvenir. Comment pouvait-il oublier une telle chose.

\- J'ai faillit l'avaler ! S'exclama Harry.

\- Du coup, je me disais que peut-être...

Harry comprit immédiatement ce à quoi pensait son enseignant. Il s'empara de la petite balle avant de la mettre dans sa bouche tout en espérant une réaction. Après de longues secondes il le retira de sa bouche. Severus l'examina de nouveau et remarqua alors l'apparition d'une phrase.

\- Je m'ouvre au terme, lut-il.

\- Et ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas... répondit Severus pensif. Il n'y avait rien avec ? Demanda ensuite Severus.

Harry partit chercher le mot accompagnant le cadeau. Severus avait à peine posé les yeux déçu qu'il soupira faiblement.

\- Un problème ? Demanda Harry.

\- Non, mais je ne sais pas à quoi il joue, dit-il simplement.

\- Qui ? Demanda Harry un peu inquiet.

\- Dumbledore, souffla finalement Severus.

\- Ça vient du professeur Dumbledore ? Le livre aussi alors ? Mais pourquoi ne pas nous les avoir donné lui-même ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Il aime bien jouer aux devinettes on va dire, répondit Severus. Et avec les nerfs des autres. Surtout les miens, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter l'enseignant.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à réfléchir à ce que le professeur Dumbledore cherchait à leur dire, que se soit avec le vif d'or ou avec le livre de Beedle le Barde. Malheureusement, ils ne trouvèrent pas grand chose et durent abdiquer se disant simplement que quand le moment viendrait ils comprendraient sûrement. Severus resta finalement aussi longtemps que d'habitude, ne trouvant pas le courage de lâcher le corps de son jeune amant qui, il devait l'admettre, savait aussi comment le faire rester un peu plus longtemps. À deux ou trois reprise il avait dit que c'était l'heure, mais Harry avait finalement recommencé à l'embrasser, se collant un peu plus contre lui. Harry jouait avec ses nerfs, mais il ne pouvait pourtant pas lui en vouloir. Il savait bien qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour se moquer de lui ou autre, le jeune homme avait tout simplement besoin de sa présence tout comme lui avait besoin de celle de Harry. Pourtant, comme toujours, le travail ne cessait de le rappeler à la réalité, l'obligeant une nouvelle fois à délaisser son compagnon. Il avait même l'impression que c'était de plus en plus dur de devoir dire au revoir à son partenaire, même en sachant que ce n'était que pour quelques jours. Il quitta donc le Square avec déjà l'envie d'y retourner et de retrouver celui qui avait su l'accepter tel qu'il était.

Le lendemain matin Harry fit part de leur découverte concernant le vif d'or, mais évidemment aucun des trois autres ne comprit ce que pouvait signifier le message. Hermione passa une nouvelle fois la journée le nez plongé dans son livre alors que Harry cherchait ce que pouvait signifier ces quelques mots.


	26. Découverte

_**Salut tout le monde !  
**_

 ** _Me revoilà enfin en ce jeudi matin ! Je suis (encore) pressée et irai donc droit au but :  
_**

 ** _J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! :)_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n°26 : Découverte**

Une nouvelle semaine commença finalement. Quand Harry arriva dans la cuisine en ce lundi matin, il y trouva déjà Hermione. Mangeant lentement, celle-ci s'était replongée dans le livre qu'elle avait reçu à noël. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence de son ami qui s'était pourtant installé en face d'elle. Ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq minutes qu'elle leva de nouveau son nez du livre, reprenant son repas.

\- Harry, dit-elle surprise. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là? dit-elle quelque peu gênée de ne pas s'en être rendu compte.

\- Cinq minutes, répondit Harry. Toujours rien de nouveau ? Demanda-t-il en montrant le livre.

\- En fait, il y a bien quelque chose qui m'intrigue, dit alors la jeune femme.

Elle feuilleta le livre et s'arrêta finalement sur une page avant de tourner le livre vers Harry et de lui tendre ce dernier. Harry s'en empara

\- Regarde ce symbole en haut de la page, juste au-dessus du titre.

Harry regarda, voyant alors dessiné une sorte d'œil triangulaire, la pupille barrée par un trait vertical.

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part ?

Après réflexion, Harry sembla se rappeler quelque chose.

\- Mais oui, au mariage. Le père de Luna portait un pendentif qui représentait ce même dessin, réagit Harry.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout, dit Hermione de plus en plus excitée. Rappelles toi à Godric's Hollow, quand nous étions au cimetière, lui rappela Hermione. Il y avait une tombe avec ce même dessin.

\- Tu te souviens du nom écrit sur la tombe ? Moi je me souviens vaguement du dessin, mais c'est tout, remarqua Harry. J'avoue que je ne faisais pas vraiment attention, lui expliqua le jeune homme.

\- Si je me souviens bien, commença Hermione en fouillant un peu plus dans sa mémoire, il était marqué Peverell. Il y avait trois prénoms il me semble. Mais oui, Antioche, Cadmus et Ignotus, dit-elle heureuse de s'en rappeler.

\- Peverell... Peverell... répéta Harry. Je suis sûr de connaître ce nom, mais impossible de me souvenir où je l'ai vu, dit Harry déçu.

\- Moi c'est cette marque que je suis sûr d'avoir vu ailleurs, mais pareil, je ne m'en souviens plus. Il va falloir que je fouille dans mes affaires en espérant que c'est bien dans un livre.

Leurs amis les rejoignirent finalement mais que se soit le symbole ou le nom de Peverell, aucun n'avait d'informations dessus. Finalement Harry et Hermione se plongèrent dans de la lecture. Ce n'est pourtant que le mercredi que Harry débarqua dans la pièce où Hermione s'était enfermée, Ron sur les talons. Voyant son ami passer en courant près de lui, il n'avait pas tenu et l'avait suivit.

\- J'ai retrouvé les Peverell, dit-il alors. Regarde !

Il tendit un livre à la jeune femme qui vérifia rapidement le titre.

\- Les Mystères derrière les Contes et Légendes, lut la jeune femme. Connaît pas.  
\- En fait, c'est un livre que j'ai emprunté à Rogue. Il m'en a apporté après que je lui aie dit que je m'ennuyais ici. Il m'a amené un peu de tout dont celui-là, mais... il m'a bien précisé de ne les passer à personne, ajouta Harry.

\- Bien, je ferais comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu, dit Hermione en souriant faiblement.

Elle lut le passage que lui indiqua Harry.

\- Les Reliques de la Mort ? Les Peverell seraient donc les trois frères du conte de Beedle et seraient aussi les premiers possesseurs des Reliques de la Mort ?

\- Tu en penses quoi ? Demanda Harry.

\- C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux. Je veux bien croire que le symbole ait appartenu aux Peverell, c'est même expliquer l'origine de ce symbole. La baguette, dit-elle en montrant le trait au milieu du dessin, la pierre, dit-elle en passant son doigt sur le cercle et la cape, conclut-elle en traçant le triangle. Mais de là à penser qu'il existerait de tels objets.

Elle retourna quelques pages en arrière.

\- Une soit disant baguette considérée comme la plus puissante jamais construite, la Baguette de Sureau, lu Hermione. J'ai du mal à y croire, dit-elle en se levant les yeux vers ses deux amis.

\- Pourtant, ça expliquerait la quête de Voldemort. Il a entendu parler de la Baguette et la recherche. Gregorovitch lui a parlé de Grindelwald comme son dernier possesseur et lui ne l'a plus depuis son combat contre Dumbledore, résuma Harry.

\- Tu penses que Dumbledore serait le maître actuel de la Baguette de Sureau ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui, ça expliquerait le comportement de Voldemort à la vouloir.

\- Bien, admettons qu'une baguette surpuissante existe, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois en l'existence d'une pierre capable de ramener les morts à la vie ? La Pierre de Résurrection, dit-elle avec sarcasme.

\- Oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle les ramène vraiment à la vie. Ce serait plus comme un fantôme, c'est écrit là, dit-il en montrant une page dans le livre.

\- J'ai encore plus de mal à y croire, avoua Hermione.

\- Bien, mais tu ne vas pas me dire que la dernière n'existe pas. La Cape d'Invisibilité ! S'écria presque Harry. Ma Cape d'Invisibilité !

\- Oui, c'est vrai que là c'est plus dur de ne pas y croire. Mais, commença pourtant Hermione, je ne vois pas en quoi ils nous seraient utile de savoir ça.

\- Je ne sais pas. Simple connaissance qui pourront nous servir un jour... ou pas.

Hermione feuilleta de nouveau le livre apporté par Harry.

\- Les frères Peverell, les Reliques de la Mort, le symbole, Grindelwald... Je veux bien admettre que tout semble coller. Tu aurais la cape, Dumbledore la baguette, il ne manquerait que la pierre.

\- Je veux bien croire que la baguette pourrait être utile contre Voldemort, si elle existe bien sûr. Mais d'après la prophétie c'est à toi de vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui, pas à Dumbledore. Et je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais en devenir le maître.

\- J'avoue que je ne sais pas. Le principal étant tout de même que Voldemort ne l'obtienne pas, dit simplement Harry.

Une fois un résumé de la situation fait, Harry repartit laissant Hermione à ses réflexions. Il était à peine de retour dans la bibliothèque que sa cicatrice le brûla encore. La colère de Voldemort coula une nouvelle fois dans ses veines alors que la pièce devenait de plus en plus indistincte.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le reste de la semaine passa et quand Severus arriva cette fois-ci, Harry n'était pas présent dans le salon. Il fronça les sourcils, surprit de l'absence de son jeune amant. Il soupira faiblement alors qu'il sentait le jeune homme complètement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait. Il ressortit de la pièce avant de commencer à fouiller les autres pièces du Square. Après trois pièces vides, il tenta la bibliothèque et fut quelque peu soulagé de le trouver tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux. Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué l'arrivée de son partenaire. Severus referma la porte attendant que le plus jeune daigne enfin lever les yeux vers lui.

Finalement, après de longues minutes, Harry sentit une présence. Il leva les yeux, croisant le regard neutre de son partenaire. Harry sourit alors avant de se lever et de poser le livre sur le fauteuil, à sa place. Il se précipita alors vers Severus qui l'accueillit les bras ouvert, sans un mot.

\- Vous auriez pu me dire que vous étiez arrivé ! Se plaignit Harry en levant les yeux vers Severus.

\- Et prendre le risque de vous déranger alors que vous sembliez enfin daigner ouvrir un livre ? Se moqua gentiment Severus.

\- Le livre peut attendre, vous non, dit alors Harry.

Harry passa délicatement sa main sur le visage de Severus, dégageant une mèche de cheveux qu'il plaça derrière l'oreille de ce dernier. Severus resserra son emprise alors qu'il avait passé ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, croisant ses mains dans son dos. Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux hommes ne disaient mot. Observant simplement le visage de l'être aimé, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Tout le reste leur semblait tellement superflu qu'ils auraient presque été capable de tout abandonner et de partir le plus loin possible, là où personne ne viendrait les déranger. Severus finit pourtant par prendre place sur le fauteuil, poussé par le plus jeune qui s'installa, comme à son habitude, sur ce dernier. L'enseignant se nourrit une nouvelle fois de ce breuvage vital pour lui, sentant le plus jeune frissonner dans ses bras. Jamais ils ne se lasseraient de ce moment. Harry posa rapidement son front sur celui de Severus après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

\- Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas passer plus souvent ? Se plaignit Harry.

\- Non. Pas que je ne le veuille pas, avoua alors Rogue sentant immédiatement que cela faisait plaisir à son amant, mais c'est déjà assez dur de venir une fois par semaine. J'ai mon rôle à jouer à Poudlard et je ne voudrais pas qu'il se passe quelque chose pendant mon absence. Certains mangemorts présents n'hésitent pas à utiliser la magie noire ou les impardonnables sur les "mauvais élèves", lui dit Severus.

\- Je sais, mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de vous... dit Harry en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amant, comme il aimait à le faire.

Severus passa une main dans les cheveux de Harry, cherchant à l'apaiser un peu. Il le sentit se détendre alors que la bonne humeur de ce dernier semblait peu à peu revenir... enfin, jusqu'au moment de son départ. Pourtant, il devait admettre que le jeune homme avait plutôt bien sût gérer ses sentiments, même loin de lui et il l'en remercia mentalement. Il savait que la distance qui les séparait devait aussi être gênante pour le plus jeune. Bien sûr, il n'avait pu empêcher sa peur ou sa colère de prendre le dessus les rares fois où il avait eu accès aux sentiments de Voldemort, rendant la situation de Severus un peu plus compliquée, le rendant même parfois à deux doigts de transplaner pour le rejoindre. Mais Harry reprenait vite le dessus, fermant son esprit et lui faisant immédiatement sentir que tout allait bien. Une certaine angoisse et anxiété persistaient, mais ça, ils avaient pu la gérer.

Finalement, une demi-heure plus tard, c'est à contrecœur que Severus se leva, repoussant le corps du plus jeune. Harry le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, réclamant un dernier baiser avant de voir celui qu'il aimait repartir une nouvelle fois loin de lui.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Une nouvelle semaine commença alors que l'hiver était plus qu'installé sur le pays. La neige tombait avec insistance alors que, toujours prisonniers du Square, les quatre élèves attendaient toujours un signe de l'extérieur. Grâce à Dobby, ils avaient finalement pu se tenir au courant de l'avancée de la domination de Voldemort, mais ils savaient très bien que les journaux n'étaient plus libres d'écrire ce qu'ils voulaient et il était de plus en plus dur de démêler le vrai du faux. Il avait bien suivit une émission qui passait sur la radio. Émission animée par des membres de l'Ordre ou encore par des personnes en fuite. Ils avaient alors, de temps en temps, le nom de familles disparues. Moldu pour la plupart. Un jour ils avaient même reconnu la voix de Remus. Drago s'était alors rapproché du petit poste radio comme si cela allait pouvoir l'aider à se rapprocher de Remus. Même si la distance qui les séparait ne cessait de grandir, Drago voulait encore garder l'espoir que tout n'était pas perdu et, contrairement à son professeur de DCFM, il voulait croire que leur histoire n'appartenait pas encore au passé, mais bien au présent.

La semaine passa avec une lenteur folle qui menaçait chaque jour un peu plus de leur faire perdre la tête. Jamais ils n'avaient pensé qu'être ainsi enfermé pouvait être si intenable. Ils étaient alors bien heureux de ne pas être seul ou avec des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. La routine se réinstalla comme s'ils n'avaient jamais découvert l'existence des Reliques de la Mort.

Finalement, en ce samedi soir, tout le monde se coucha, souhaitant une bonne nuit à Harry qui resta une nouvelle fois debout, attendant son amant. Il regarda les aiguilles de l'horloge avancer avec lenteur alors qu'il sentait l'excitation le gagner peu à peu en sentant l'heure approcher. Harry entendit finalement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avant de se refermer et des pas qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre mille résonner dans le couloir. Severus avait à peine franchit la porte du salon que Harry se jetait littéralement sur lui.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda le plus jeune ?

\- Comment voulez-vous que je sache de quoi vous parlez, répondit froidement Severus alors que ses bras se plaçaient tout naturellement et en douceur autour de la taille de Harry.

\- C'est votre anniversaire aujourd'hui ?

\- Comment...

Severus ne tarda pas à comprendre que Dumbledore avait dû lâcher l'information "accidentellement". Il comprit alors la bonne humeur qu'il avait ressentit depuis quelques jours, sentant celle-ci croître au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Devant l'immense sourire de Harry, Severus ne put que soupirer faiblement.

\- Oui, c'est bien aujourd'hui. Mais je ne tiens pas à le fêter, à mes yeux c'est un jour comme les autres, ajouta Severus.

\- Pas pour moi et j'ai l'intention de faire de ce jour un jour inoubliable, dit Harry avant d'embrasser Severus avec passion.

Severus prit finalement place sur le canapé, comme à son habitude avant d'attirer Harry sur lui. Il repassa ses bras autour de la taille du plus jeune, posant ses mains sur les hanches de ce dernier qui lui, avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de Severus. Les yeux dans les yeux, un simple sourire sur le visage de Harry, les deux hommes n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour voir l'amour de leur partenaire se refléter dans les yeux de l'autre. Le temps semblait presque suspendu entre les deux hommes, mais finit pourtant par reprendre son cours de longues minutes après.

Lentement, comme au ralenti, Harry approcha son visage de celui de son amant, sans cesser de garder son regard dans celui de ce dernier. Délicatement, avec le plus de douceur qu'il put, il s'empara de ses lèvres, les embrassant avec tout l'amour qu'il put. Severus ne tarda pas à lui répondre, avec autant de douceur que le plus jeune. Ils s'embrassèrent, légèrement, caressant simplement les lèvres de l'autre jusqu'au moment où le besoin d'en avoir plus fit son apparition.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, dit faiblement Harry tout contre les lèvres de Severus.

Les baisers devinrent plus gourmands, plus fiévreux alors que l'impatience les gagnait petit à petit. C'est avec fébrilité que Harry passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Severus alors qu'il sentait les mains de ce dernier passer rapidement sous son haut, redessinant alors les courbes de son corps. Il ne put empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres alors que Severus semblait vouloir s'amuser avec ses nerfs. Quand Harry tenta de déboutonner son haut, Severus se décala, mettant fin à la série d'innombrables baisers.

\- Non, on a pas le temps pour ça, dit-il alors.

\- Même pas ce soir ? Se plaignit Harry les doigts encore autour du bouton.

\- Non, pas d'exception ce soir. Vous allez devoir attendre encore un peu, ajouta Severus avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres boudeuses de Harry.

\- Et je vais devoir attendre encore combien de temps au juste ? Se renseigna Harry en continuant de jouer avec les cheveux de son amant.

\- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ajouta ensuite le maître de potions, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'impatiente de plus en plus surtout maintenant qu'il sait que ses horcruxes sont détruit un à un. Je ne sais pas s'il sera patient encore bien longtemps à se rythme, expliqua Severus.

\- Tant mieux, même si ça veut dire que les combats sont pour bientôt, remarqua Harry inquiet.

\- C'est inévitable, tout comme les victimes qu'il y aura dans les deux camps. Et pour que se soit clair dès maintenant, vous n'y êtes pour rien, le prévint Severus sentant déjà la culpabilité s'insinuer dans l'esprit de son jeune amant.

Harry sourit devant les paroles que Severus voulaient réconfortantes.

\- Je... vous...aime, dit alors Harry entrecoupant chaque mot par un baiser.

Après le dernier mot, il embrassa avec plus d'envie son amant qui lui répondit avec empressement. Ils ne leur restaient pas beaucoup de temps à passer ensemble avant le départ de Severus et ils avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter. Même si Harry abandonna l'idée de garder Severus pour la nuit, il décida de continuer à lui montrer encore et encore à quel point il l'aimait. Il ne cessait d'embrasser son amant avec amour et douceur, heureux de voir que son amant répondait à chacun de ses baisers avec gourmandise et passion.

Severus sentait bien qu'il devait arrêter avant de ne plus pouvoir faire marche arrière, mais il avait bien du mal à reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Comment pouvait-il trouver le courage de repousser les si douces "attaques" de son partenaire ? Il sentait bien qu'il était lui même à deux doigts de succomber. Bien malgré lui, il ôta le tee-shirt de Harry avant de commencer à déposer une pluie de baisers sur son visage et dans son cou. Harry gémit faiblement alors qu'il sentait de nouveau son corps fondre de plus en plus sous les caresses expertes de son partenaire.

\- Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas le temps... marmonna Harry entre deux soupirs de plaisir.

\- C'est bien le cas, dit Severus tout en poursuivant ses caresses.

Il fit rapidement se tourner le jeune homme avant de passer rapidement sa main sous la ceinture du jeune homme et comme un rappel d'une autre venue de Severus, celui-ci choisit de satisfaire une nouvelle fois son partenaire. Il prit tout son temps, alors que Harry se retrouva à presque devoir le supplier de continuer.

De longues minutes plus tard, Harry se trouvait essoufflé et complètement pantelant dans les bras de son amant.

\- Normalement ça aurait du être l'inverse, se plaignit Harry. C'est votre anniversaire et du coup...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase alors que Severus lui fit tourner la tête dans sa direction avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence.

\- Vous savoir heureux me suffit largement, avoua Severus.

\- Oui, mais...  
\- L'année prochaine alors, le coupa Severus.

Il sentit alors que ces quelques mots firent énormément plaisir à son calice. En effet, Harry était heureux comme jamais d'entendre Severus parler de leur futur comme s'il parlait d'une potion. C'était venu tellement naturellement que Harry ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Severus imaginait bien leur vie ensemble.

\- Oui, l'année prochaine sans faute, répondit Harry.

Severus resta encore un peu, faisant glisser ses mains sur la poitrine de Harry. Ce dernier, les yeux fermés profitait simplement de tout cet amour que son amant lui offrait une nouvelle fois. Pourtant le moment de se séparer vint une nouvelle fois, les ramenant à la réalité. Le monde continuait de tourner à l'extérieur, sombrant de plus en plus dans la guerre et les combats.

Severus se leva alors que Harry se décalait sur le canapé. Un dernier baiser, un dernier regard et Severus quittait la pièce. Il avait beau savoir qu'il le reverrait le week-end suivant, Harry sentait toujours son cœur se déchirer, un peu comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Il regrettait toujours de ne pas avoir plus profité de la présence de son amant avant de se rappeler de la douceur des caresses de Severus, de la passion de ses baisers, de la chaleur de son corps et de la puissance de ses bras qui l'entouraient.

Le lendemain arriva finalement. Harry s'étira longuement avant de rejoindre Hermione et Drago dans la cuisine. Ron ne les rejoignit qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Ils passèrent leur journée à parler de ce qu'ils feraient une fois débarrassés de Voldemort. Tous espéraient pouvoir finir leur année à Poudlard tout en se demandant si cela serait possible. Hermione comptait bien retrouver ses parents et les faire venir quelques jours au Terrier pour leur apprendre à connaître encore plus le monde de la magie. Drago espérait de tout cœur pouvoir raisonner Remus alors que Harry voulait juste passer plus de temps avec Severus et apprendre à mieux le connaître. Après tout il savait si peu de chose sur lui.

Alors que le dîner venait de passer et que les étoiles brillaient de plus en plus dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre, Harry s'écroula au sol, croyant que sa cicatrice allait s'ouvrir en deux.


	27. L'attaque

_**Salut tout le monde !  
**_

 ** _Me revoici, me revoilà.  
_**

 ** _Je tiens à préciser que les horcruxes ou encore les reliques de la mort, ne sont qu'un arc secondaires à mes yeux. Je ne développe donc pas autant que dans les livre. C'est plus un fil conducteur parmi tant d'autres... donc désolé s'il semble vous manquer des infos ou que cela n'est tout simplement pas assez développer. Sinon, je vous laisse tranquillement lire la suite !_**

 ** _J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! :)_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n° 27 : L'attaque**

Harry s'écroula au sol, alors qu'il avait l'impression que sa cicatrice allait s'ouvrir en deux. Hermione fut la première auprès de lui.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda la jeune femme paniquée.

\- Il va... Il va... à Poudlard, articula péniblement le jeune homme.

Ron et Drago échangèrent un regard alors que Hermione plaquait sa main contre sa bouche.

\- Nous devons y aller aussi, dit alors Harry en relevant la tête, une main plaquée sur son front.

\- Le moment est venu alors ? dit Hermione en se relevant.

D'un commun accord, les trois Gryffondor commencèrent à s'éloigner.

\- Et on fait comment ? Demanda Ron alors qu'ils sortaient du salon.

\- On transplane à Pré-au-Lard sous la cape, on passe par le passage de chez Honeydukes et on trouve Rogue ou McGonagall. Enfin, on verra sur place je présume, dit Harry.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de la porte d'entrée, Drago les interpella :

\- Vous ne comptez pas me laisser derrière vous, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda alors le blond.

Harry se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu es sûr de...

\- Ne pose pas de questions idiotes Potter. Moi aussi j'ai des comptes à régler je te rappelle, lui affirma Malefoy.

\- Bien, mais on va devoir oublier la cape du coup.

Drago fut soulagé de voir que Harry ne cherchait pas à le dissuader de venir ou ne lui demandait pas de se débrouiller tout seul. Il savait qu'ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés avec cette collaboration forcée, mais le soutien et l'aide de Harry l'étonnait quand même encore un peu.

Ils sortirent tous sur le perron avant de transplaner à Pré-au-Lard. À peine étaient-ils arrivés qu'une sorte d'alarme sembla retentir dans les rues du petit village et que des mangemorts commencèrent à apparaître, sortant des Trois-Balais. Harry et Drago se cachèrent sous la cape, alors qu'ils suivaient Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient pris une petite rue adjacente se cachant comme ils pouvaient. Alors que Hermione proposait de repartir une porte se fit entendre juste derrière eux :

\- Potter, venez par ici, dit alors une voix faible.

Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, ils entrèrent à travers l'ouverture. Comme on le leur demanda, ils montèrent à l'étage avant de se retrouver dans ce qu'ils reconnurent comme étant La Tête du Sanglier. Ils traversèrent la pièce avant de se retrouver dans une autre pièce arrivant ainsi dans un petit salon. Seul le tableau présent au dessus de la cheminée mettait un peu de vie dans la pièce. Une fillette blonde était présente sur le tableau, mais semblait les regarder sans vraiment les voir.

Ils entendirent des exclamations à l'étage du dessous avant que le silence ne retombe finalement. Quelqu'un entra ensuite dans la pièce et le petit groupe put se tourner vers la personne qui les avaient conduit là. Hermione s'arrêta presque de respirer quand elle vit le visage de leur hôte.

\- On dirait... commença la jeune femme.

\- Dumbledore, conclut Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment un compliment que vous venez de me faire, mais étant son frère je suppose qu'il doit y avoir une ressemblance, cracha Abelforth. Mais la question n'est pas là. Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de venir ici ? S'écria-t-il finalement.

Harry expliqua la raison de sa venue, annonçant alors la venue de Voldemort. Il expliqua bien sûr son besoin de partir pour rejoindre Poudlard, mais comme Abelforth le fit remarquer, ils ne pouvaient pas mettre un pied dehors sans alerter les mangemorts. Le vieillard leur conseilla simplement de repartir, de refaire leur vie loin d'ici, loin des combats et de la guerre. Au nom de Dumbledore la colère sembla de nouveau briller dans ses yeux clairs.

\- Il est curieux de voir combien de gens que mon frère aimait beaucoup se sont retrouvés dans une situation pire que s'il les avait laissés tranquille

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Hermione à voix basse.

Il se tourna vers le portrait de la jeune fille.

\- Ma sœur... ma chère petite sœur.

\- Ariana ? Demanda faiblement Hermione en se souvenant de la tombe.

À ce nom Abelforth n'y tient plus et raconta alors leurs histoires. Celle de Ariana, sa lente descente aux enfers, de leur père emprisonné pour avoir vengé sa fille, les années à se cacher, la mort de leur mère lors d'une crise de la jeune fille, la rencontre d'Albus et de Grindelwald et enfin l'accident et la mort d'Ariana. Il leur dit tout. Hermione était en larmes, Ron et Drago aussi pâles que Abelforth et Harry, lui, aurait préféré ne jamais connaître cette histoire. Pourtant, malgré les arguments de Abelforth aucun n'accepta cette proposition de fuir loin de là, et après maintes et maintes explications, Abelforth sembla abdiquer. Il s'avança vers le portrait de la jeune fille.

\- Ariana, dit-il tout bas, tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

Elle partit avant de revenir en compagnie de Neville. Derrière le tableau se trouvait finalement un passage secret qu'ils prirent tous pour se rendre au château, arrivant directement dans la salle sur demande où beaucoup d'élèves étaient réunis. Des hamacs, des lits de fortune et tout le nécessaire se trouvaient dans la pièce. Ils furent accueillit en héros, enfin, surtout Harry. Ginny pensa à se jeter dans ses bras, mais il l'ignora simplement. Neville leur fit un topo de la situation, expliquant ainsi l'origine de ses blessures. Le règne des Carrow et les règles mises en place depuis le début de l'année.

\- Que doit-on faire ? Demanda alors Neville.

\- Je dois parler au professeur McGonagall, dit finalement Harry ne voulant pas prononcer le nom tant détesté de Rogue.

Harry avait du mal à savoir dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait et espérait que tout allait pour le mieux pour son partenaire. Il se doutait qu'il devait une nouvelle fois le mettre dans une mauvaise situation.

Harry et Drago toujours cachés sous la cape, sortirent finalement de la salle sur demande, suivit de près par Hermione et Ron. Une annonce se fit alors entendre dans tout le château demandant aux élèves de se réunir dans la Grande Salle.

\- Il sait que je suis là, dit faiblement Harry alors qu'il voyait Voldemort approcher de plus en plus de leur position.

Ils se mêlèrent aux élèves et Harry put poser ses yeux sur Rogue. Ce dernier sentit la présence de son jeune amant, mais n'en montra rien. Quand ce dernier se montra, l'enseignant du tenir son rôle jusqu'au bout.

\- Vous venez de vous même vous jeter dans la gueule du loup, dit Severus.

Il sortit sa baguette alors que tous les élèves s'écartaient de Harry et de leur directeur. McGonagall se plaça, baguette en main, devant Severus, protégeant Harry. Ce dernier n'avait qu'une envie, lui dire de ne pas lui faire de mal, qu'il était bien de leur côté, mais au lieu de ça, il se força à garder le silence alors que McGonagall ne pouvait que se baser sur le comportement de Severus depuis sa nomination au poste de Directeur. Pour elle il n'y avait aucun doute, il était du côté des mangemorts.

Un combat commença alors et Harry se rendait parfaitement compte que Severus ne se donnait pas à fond. Il reculait, semblait être dos au mur jusqu'au moment où, après un dernier regard vers Harry, il disparut brisant les fenêtres de la Grande Salle. Quelques secondes après, il était suivit par les mangemorts présents. Harry avait mal au cœur de savoir Severus de retour auprès de Voldemort alors que ce dernier se trouvait désormais de l'autre côté du lac. Il paniquait à l'idée que Voldemort s'en prenne à Severus comme punition à son échec.

Tout autour de lui des cris de victoire résonnaient dans la pièce, mais ils furent de courte durée quand la voix dure et froide de Voldemort résonna avec dureté.

\- Livrez-moi Potter et rien ne vous sera fait. Vous avez une heure avant que je ne vienne moi-même le chercher. Si jamais l'idée de te rendre te traversait l'esprit, je t'attendrais dans la forêt interdite.

Les professeurs mirent rapidement en place une sortie de secours pour faire partir tous les élèves mineurs et tous les Serpentards en priorité, alors que ceux qui étaient majeurs pouvaient eux rester combattre. Les autres étaient eux aussi évacués. La salle se vida peu à peu, mais cinq minutes après le début de l'évacuation les membres de l'Ordre commencèrent à arriver un à un. Remus fut l'un des premiers à arriver et il se précipita immédiatement vers le petit groupe. Après de rapides mises en garde, il repartit rejoindre les autres, commençant à mettre en place des protections autour du château. Harry soupira finalement, le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps était passé depuis l'annonce de Voldemort, mais il savait maintenant que la plupart des élèves étaient en sécurité et que les protections du château étaient enfin en place. Il serra le petit vif d'or dans sa poche, un peu comme un talisman. Il se tourna vers Drago alors que Ron est Hermione se trouvaient près de la famille Weasley, de nouveau au complet après le retour étonnant de Percy.

\- Je dois y aller, mais j'aimerais que tu ne le dises pas aux autres tout de suite. Ils voudront m'accompagner, et je n'en ai pas vraiment envie.

\- Je peux toujours...

\- Non, reste avec les autres... et Remus, ajouta Harry. Mais si l'opportunité se présente, tuez le serpent.

Drago hocha faiblement la tête. Harry partit discrètement alors que tout le monde finissaient de se mettre en place en vue d'une attaque. Alors qu'il traversait lentement le château, le signal de l'attaque fut donné et un brouhaha se fit entendre dehors. Harry se dépêcha, et au moment où il quittait enfin le château, il pu voir les mangemorts entrer sur la propriété de Poudlard accompagnés par des géants, des inferi et autres créatures. Alors qu'il se dépêchait de plus en plus, ils pouvaient voir au loin les combats faire rage.

Il arriva finalement à la lisière de la forêt et comme une illumination, il sortit le vif d'or de sa poche avant de le presser contre ses lèvres :

\- Je suis sûr le point de mourir, dit-il tout bas.

La petite balle s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître une pierre noire craquelée par le milieu. Il pensa alors faiblement que ce n'était pas ceux qu'il avait perdu qui allait venir le rejoindre, mais bien l'inverse. Il allait se présenter fièrement à la mort. Sa seule pensée fut pour Rogue. Il savait qu'il allait souffrir comme jamais à travers son lien et faisait tout pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était désolé à travers ce dernier. Il ne savait pas si ses sentiments allaient atteindre son partenaire. Il tourna tout de même trois fois la pierre dans sa main avant de voir apparaître ses parents et Sirius.

Ils se mirent tous en chemin et plus il s'approchait de l'endroit où se trouvait Voldemort, plus il sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Il espérait de tout cœur que Rogue ne serait pas avec Voldemort. Il sourit faiblement. Encore une fois, toutes ses pensées allaient vers celui qu'il aimait. Il arriva finalement devant Voldemort. Après quelques minutes à se toiser, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva rapidement sa baguette alors que Harry fermait lentement les yeux. Severus... pensa faiblement Harry.

\- Avada kedavra ! S'écria Voldemort.

Il n'entendit pas le cri de victoire des mangemorts ni même celui de désespoir de Hagrid. Voldemort envoya un mangemort vérifier si le jeune homme était en vie ce que fit rapidement Yaxley. Il repartit immédiatement après avoir certifié que le jeune homme ne respirait plus. Quelques secondes après Harry sentit de nouveau l'air entrer dans ses poumons, mais réussi à ne pas bouger. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être encore en vie, mais sentit que quelque chose avait changé. La seule chose qu'il avait en tête était le serpent et la possibilité qu'il avait de pouvoir en finir avec Voldemort.

Voldemort ordonna à Hagrid de porter le corps de l'élu avant qu'ils ne sortent tous de la forêt en direction de Poudlard. Arrivé dans la cour du château, Harry n'entendait plus le bruit des combats. Des hurlements retentirent à ses oreilles avant qu'il ne soit posé au sol. Il ne voyait rien de ce qui se passait, mais entendit Neville demander à tout le monde de garder espoir. Un rire moqueur retentit.

\- Encore cette oiseau et ce vieux chapeau, dit Voldemort alors que Neville récupérait le chapeau.

Alors qu'il hésitait à se relever, un brouhaha se fit entendre non loin et il comprit rapidement que des personnes escaladaient les murailles plus loin tout en se précipitant vers le château en lançant des cris de guerre. Les centaures commencèrent aussi à arriver et Harry profita de la confusion pour se cacher sous sa cape alors que le serpent tentait de se mettre à l'abri. Neville le suivit alors, se rappelant des ordres de Hermione si quelqu'un voyait le serpent. Graup fit aussi son apparition semant encore plus la zizanie. Un hurlement retentit alors que Neville parvenait à trancher la tête du serpent. Harry eut tout juste le temps de jeter un charme du bouclier entre Neville et Voldemort comme ce dernier contre attaquait. Le mage noir chercha d'où venait le sort et Harry sortit de sa cachette, révélant qu'il était encore en vie.

Un combat entre les deux sorciers commença, faisant fit du chaos qui les entouraient. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le hall de Poudlard avant d'atterrir dans la Grande Salle. Voldemort attaquait les gens à l'aveugle alors que Harry les protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'est finalement vers lui que Voldemort tourna sa baguette avant que Harry en fasse de même.

\- Avada kedavra ! S'écria une nouvelle fois Voldemort.

\- Expelliarmus ! Formula Harry.

Les deux sorts entrèrent en collision avant de se mélanger. La baguette de Voldemort sauta de ses mains avant que le sortilège lancé par Voldemort lui-même ne l'atteigne en pleine poitrine. Le mage noir tomba en arrière, comme au ralenti. Les bras en croix, le visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude, sans expression, Voldemort était mort.

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la grande salle alors que les mangemorts prenaient peu à peu conscience de ce qui venait de se passer : leur leader était mort. Ils commencèrent un à un à s'enfuir alors que des cris de joies retentissaient à travers la pièce. Harry soupira de soulagement. Ses yeux se fermèrent bien malgré lui avant de sentir ses jambes le lâcher. Tout devint noir avant qu'il s'effondre lourdement au sol. De nombreuses personnes se précipitèrent vers lui. Hermione et Ron en premier.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le silence l'entourait alors qu'il sentait quelque chose serrer fermement sa main. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et alors même qu'il cherchait à reconnaître les lieux, un visage apparu au-dessus du sien.

\- Harry ! S'écria Hermione.

Il lui sourit tendrement.

\- Où suis-je ? Demanda Harry.

\- À l'infirmerie. Une des rares parties du château à ne pas avoir connu de trop gros dégâts.

Harry tenta de se redresser et Hermione vint vite à son secours. Elle plaça l'oreiller un peu plus haut pour que le jeune homme puisse s'y adosser. Il regarda autour de lui, mais à part Hermione, il n'y avait personne.

\- Il n'y a personne ? S'étonna le jeune homme. Lui qui s'était attendu à voir Ron, Severus, Remus et même Drago, trouva leur absence assez bizarre. La panique le gagna alors. Il se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce que...

Elle lui sourit tristement avant de lui expliquer.

\- Les combats ont eu lieu hier, dit Hermione. Nous somme l'après-midi. La plupart des blessés ont été installé dans une autre pièce sauf les cas les plus urgents qui ont été évacué vers Sainte Mangouste. Ron, dit-elle après un long silence, est avec sa famille. Percy a été tué et Fred est gravement blessé.

Harry n'avait même pas la force de parler alors qu'il voyait des larmes apparaître aux coins des yeux de la jeune femme.

\- Remus est avec Drago, continua la jeune femme. Il semblerait que Lucius s'en soit prit à Remus et que Drago soit intervenu. Il aurait prit un sortilège, mais rien de bien grave. Après, je ne sais pas grand chose de ce qui s'est vraiment passé, c'était la panique totale. Dur de suivre ce qui se passait autour de soi, ajouta la jeune femme. De ce que j'ai entendu, Dumbledore a aidé pendant l'évacuation et il était présent lors des combats, protégeant les élèves, professeurs et parents. Il a fait emmener le corps de Voldemort ailleurs et il y aurait de l'agitation au sein du Ministère.

Hermione continuait de parler, donnant le plus de nouvelles possible, noyant le jeune homme sous celle-ci.

\- Je vois, dit Harry encore sous le choc de toutes ces morts.

Il avait encore perdu tant de gens en quelques heures seulement. Des personnes qu'il connaissait, d'autres qu'il avait simplement côtoyé et d'autre encore qu'il ne connaissait que de noms voire pas du tout. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de sauver tout le monde. Dumbledore lui-même ne le pouvait pas alors comment un gamin comme lui l'aurait-il pu ? Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de culpabiliser encore une fois. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour toutes ces victimes collatérales.

Il sentait la douleur, la culpabilité et le chagrin se mélanger en lui. Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas le droit de sombrer encore une fois surtout en sachant que ses sentiments allaient atteindre son partenaire. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait bien remarqué son absence à son chevet, mais avait pensé que ce dernier s'occupait de donner un coup de main aux autres enseignants, mais ce n'était pas possible. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait lu sur les vampires, pas avec ce qu'il savait du lien et pas après ce qu'il avait vécu hier ! C'était tout bonnement impossible que Severus ne soit pas à ses côtés, le tenant dans ses bras ou juste lui tenant la main ! Il aurait dû, il devait être là ! Il se doutait qu'il n'était pas mort, mais... quelle était cette drôle de sensation de perte qu'il ressentait au fond de lui ? Ce sentiment de vide qui l'oppressait de plus en plus ? Il leva lentement son visage vers la jeune femme, voyant la douleur se refléter dans ses yeux noisette. Elle avait comprit à quoi pensait son ami. Elle avait comprit que le rôle de tout lui dire lui revenait. Elle avait comprit qu'elle allait blesser le jeune homme tout en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait comprit, mais refusait pourtant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Où est Rogue ? Demanda faiblement le jeune homme après de longues minutes de silence.

\- Avec Dumbledore je suppose, en train d'aider, répondit Hermione.

Harry fut tout de même soulagé de le savoir en vie.

\- Dumbledore a expliqué son rôle à tout le monde et même s'ils sont encore sceptiques, ils l'acceptent, continua Hermione ne pouvant se résoudre à dire le reste.

\- Et pourquoi il n'est pas là ? Je veux dire, je suis quand même son... calice, dit-il dans un murmure.

Hermione soupira avant de dire, dans un murmure :

\- Non Harry, tu ne l'es plus, lui dit faiblement Hermione.


	28. Se relever

_**Salut tout le monde !  
**_

 ** _Je sais, je sais... Je vous aie laissé sur une sacrée fin la semaine dernière. Mais me revoici vous apportant la suite tant attendue !  
_**

 ** _J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! :)_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n° 28 : Se relever**

Dès qu'il put se déplacer Harry fut envoyé au Square. Hermione et Ron le suivirent. Mrs Weasley avait eu du mal à le laisser partir, mais elle savait que Harry aurait besoin du soutien de ses amis, même si elle n'en connaissait pas toutes les raisons. Drago et Remus les rejoignirent le lendemain. Les jours commencèrent lentement à passer et Harry refusait de quitter sa chambre, ne se nourrissant que très peu et seulement sous les menaces de son amie.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'attaque de Poudlard. Assis dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, Harry regardait vaguement la rue dehors. Les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine, il ne réagit même pas quand la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Harry, dit faiblement Remus en refermant la porte.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il s'approcha du jeune homme avant de s'asseoir sur le lit non loin de Harry.

\- Je sais que tu souffres, mais tu dois manger, dit alors Remus.

\- Non, tu ne sais pas.

\- Moi, je sais... dit alors Drago. Je sais à quel point ça fait mal, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant.

Harry tourna lentement son visage vers Drago. C'est vrai, lui savait. Il savait ce que ça faisait que d'être rejeté par la personne qu'on aime. Pour lui tout avait finit par s'arranger, mais lui, il doutait d'avoir une seconde chance avec Severus. Remus baissa la tête, se sentant coupable d'avoir fait souffrir le blond.

\- Comment... je suis censé faire ? Dit alors Harry. Il ne veut même pas me voir, dit-il la voix tremblante.

\- Je suis désolé, fut tout ce que Drago trouva à dire. Mais tu sais, dit-il alors après un instant de silence, les cours vont reprendre et il sera toujours là.

\- Et alors, il ne voudra pas me voir...

\- Il sera bien obligé si tu reviens en cours.

\- Comment se serait possible ?

\- De ce que je sais, Dumbledore reprend son poste, Rogue celui de professeur de potions et tout les élèves qui veulent finir leur année sont les bienvenus, c'est ça ? Demanda Drago en se tournant vers Remus.

Remus hocha faiblement la tête, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi voir celui qui l'avait rejeté aller pouvoir aider le jeune homme.

\- Et pour te citer : tu es bien plus lâche que je ne le pensais, ajouta ensuite Drago.

Harry le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

\- Si tu tiens tant que ça à lui et que tu es sûr qu'il en est de même pour lui alors tu attends quoi ? Demanda le blond.

\- Peut-être qu'il ne m'aimait pas tant que ça... dit Harry.

\- Et bien moi je ne crois pas un mot de tout ça et je suis sûr que tu n'y crois pas toi-même.

Drago avait raison, Harry ne croyait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire. Jamais Severus n'aurait été aussi loin pour lui s'il ne l'aimait pas.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

\- Il suffit de voir comment il a réagit quand tu es parti.

Harry fronça les sourcils. De quoi le blond parlait-il ?

\- Quand les combats ont commencé, bizarrement Rogue était de la partie. On aurait pu croire qu'il se battait contre nous, mais en regardant bien, je me suis rendu compte qu'il protégeait plutôt les élèves des sorts qui leur étaient lancés. D'un coup il s'est arrêté de bouger et on pouvait presque voir sa magie émaner de lui. Tout le monde s'est écarté avant qu'il ne parte en courant. Il est passé près de moi et la seule chose que j'ai entendu c'est "Harry".

\- Et après ?

\- Comme il parlait de toi j'ai pensé qu'il allait te rejoindre, je l'ai suivi, mais j'ai finalement vu mon père et Remus alors...

\- Je vois, répondit Harry.

\- Mais de ce que je sais, même si ce ne sont que des bruits de couloirs, des élèves l'auraient vu attaquer les mangemorts tout en se frayant un chemin vers la forêt avant de s'arrêter. Il aurait finalement disparut un peu avant l'arrivée de Voldemort et de ton corps. Enfin, façon de parler vu que tu étais en vie.

\- Merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça.

Drago commença à s'éloigner. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte avant de se retourner vers Harry.

\- Tu attends quoi pour venir manger ? Il faut bien que l'on réfléchisse à un moyen de le résonner, dit alors Drago. Enfin, si c'est ce que tu veux, bien sûr.

Harry sourit faiblement avant de se lever. Drago avait raison, rien n'était encore complètement perdu. Il avait su gagner son cœur une fois, par hasard peut-être, mais il avait bien l'intention de recommencer et pour de bon cette fois !

Il suivit le jeune homme jusque dans la cuisine où il fut accueillit par Hermione et Ron, un grand sourire sur le visage.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Une nouvelle semaine passa et alors qu'il était samedi, ils eurent une visite. Dumbledore entra dans le salon, faisant se tourner tout le monde vers la porte.

\- Je suis désolé de débarquer à l'improviste, dit Dumbledore, mais je vais devoir parler à Harry, dit-il simplement.

Tout le monde, excepté le jeune homme, quitta la pièce.

\- Je serais bien passé avant, mais j'avais beaucoup de travail. L'ancien directeur à soudainement préférer revenir à son ancien poste, dit Albus tout sourire. Mais bon, je ne suis pas là pour parler de mon nouvel emploi. Tu dois avoir des questions à me poser, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête avant de faire le tri dans ses pensées.

\- Comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas mort dans la forêt ? Je me suis laissé faire et...

\- C'est cela, je pense, qui a fait toute la différence.

Dumbledore lui fit alors part de son raisonnement. Le fait qu'il se soit laissé mourir, du morceau d'âme de Voldemort qui s'était attaché à lui le soir de la mort de ses parents, faisant de lui un horcruxe, de la destruction de ce dernier, sur sa survie parce que son sang coulait désormais dans les veines de Voldemort et que la protection de sa mère coulait désormais dans ses veines à lui aussi. Voldemort le rattachait finalement à la vie sans le savoir. Tant qu'il vivait, Harry vivait aussi...

\- Qu'elle ironie, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry. Vous le saviez depuis le début, reprit Harry. Que je ne mourrais pas même s'il me visait avec le sortilège de mort ?

\- On va dire que je l'avais deviné et comme tu le sais, en général je devine bien.

\- Oui, mais c'était quand même prendre un risque, remarqua Harry.

\- J'admets et je te suis reconnaissant de l'avoir prit. Tu as libéré le monde de la magie par ton sacrifice.

\- Peut-être, mais à quel prix, dit-il en pensant à Severus.

\- Je suis sûr que tout finira bien. J'aime à le croire, pas toi ?

Harry hocha les épaules. Avec son professeur de potions, on ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Dumbledore lui parla du retour des élèves le lendemain à Poudlard et espérait bien qu'il ferait, avec ses amis, parti des élèves qui feraient leur retour.

\- J'ai aussi entendu dire que tu avais vu mon frère, dit alors Dumbledore l'air de rien.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable vu ce que son frère leur avait dit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir violé la vie privée de son directeur. Il baissa la tête, coupable.

\- Je suis désolé de ce que tu as dû entendre, dit alors Albus.

\- Non, vous n'y êtes pour rien, c'est plutôt moi qui...

Albus leva une main, le faisant taire. Harry attendit, mais Dumbledore n'ajouta rien.

\- On gardera ça pour nous, dit finalement Harry.

\- Je vous en remercie, dit faiblement Albus.

C'était la première fois que Harry voyait une telle tristesse se refléter dans ses yeux d'ordinaire si pétillants et la première fois qu'il lui apparaissait vraiment comme un être humain comme les autres, avec ses faiblesses.

\- Et en ce qui concerne la Pierre de Résurrection, je l'ai faite tomber dans la forêt, elle doit encore y être mais...

\- Ce n'est pas important. Je pense même qu'elle est très bien où elle est, répondit Albus.

\- Et pour la cape ?

\- Elle t'appartient de plein droit.

\- Et la baguette ? Demanda finalement Harry.

\- Vous êtes les seuls à savoir ce qu'elle est et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'aucun d'entre vous ne va chercher à s'en emparer ?

\- Non !

\- Dans ce cas je suppose que son pouvoir mourra en même temps que moi. Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, ne t'en fais pas, dit Albus voyant que Harry était sur le point de protester.

Albus repartit finalement, laissant les trois élèves et Remus revenir dans la pièce. Harry leur résuma leur discussion avant de partir dîner. Tout le monde se coucha tôt pour être en forme pour leur retour à Poudlard le lendemain.

Harry ne trouvait pas le sommeil et finit par se lever. Il se retrouva dans le salon et, comme il faisait chaque samedi il y a peu encore il s'installa dans le canapé attendant son enseignant. Il savait qu'il ne viendrait pas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter sa venue. Il repensa alors à sa conversation avec Hermione juste après son réveil.

 **OOOooo Flash-Back oooOOO**

\- Non Harry, tu ne l'es plus, lui dit faiblement Hermione.

\- De quoi tu parles Hermione... articula péniblement Harry sans comprendre le sens des mots que Hermione venait de lui dire.

\- J'ai... surprit une dispute entre les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue. Je pense que Dumbledore savait que j'étais là, mais le professeur Rogue étant dans tous ses états, il n'a pas dû me remarquer, expliqua la jeune femme.

\- Et ?

\- J'étais dans un couloir non loin du bureau du directeur et voilà ce qui s'est passé :

\- Le calme commence enfin à revenir, remarqua Dumbledore.

Severus semblait fulminer de rage.

\- Un souci Severus ? Demanda Albus.

\- Vous saviez... Vous l'avez envoyé là-bas en sachant pertinemment qu'il allait se faire tuer ! S'écria le professeur de potions.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que Harry est toujours en vie ? Remarqua Albus.

\- Et ça tiens plus du miracle qu'autre chose. Et puis, vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. Même si ça n'a duré que quelques secondes Potter est bien mort et la seule chose qui puisse séparer un... comme moi et son... s'interrompit de nouveau Severus sans oser dire les mots. C'est la mort. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai ressenti quand le sort l'a atteint ! Pour vous tout est bien qui finit bien alors que pour moi...

Ce n'était plus la colère qui transperçait la voix de Rogue, mais bien la douleur. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux en pensant à ce qu'avais dû endurer son enseignant.

\- Le lien est... commença Albus avant de s'interrompre.

\- Des bruits de pas se sont ensuite fait entendre et le professeur Rogue est parti de son côté. Je suis retournée dans la Grande Salle où tout le monde attendait l'arrivée de Dumbledore pour un discours rapide. Il a fait un résumé de la situation et je suis retournée à l'infirmerie. Le lendemain tu te réveillais et voilà.

\- La seule chose qui peut séparer un vampire et son calice c'est la mort... Je suis horrible. J'ai fait endurer à celui que j'aime la pire des douleurs. Normalement un vampire ne survit que très rarement à la perte de son calice. Il peut même en devenir fou...

\- Heureusement que ce n'est pas le cas du professeur Rogue, remarqua alors Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait pu faire pour l'arrêter... ou si on aurait réussit.

\- Il n'est pas passé me voir je suppose ?

\- Pas pendant que j'étais là en tout cas, mais peut-être pendant le discours de Dumbledore. J'étais bien sûr dans la Grande Salle et lui n'était pas là. C'est d'ailleurs là que le professeur Dumbledore à révélé le rôle plus que crucial du professeur Rogue. Tu aurais dû voir l'étonnement des élèves et même des professeurs. Même le professeur McGonagall semblait étonnée.

\- Personne n'a crû en lui. Enfin, mis à part vous et encore, c'est juste parce que je vous l'avais demandé.

\- Et je suis bien heureuse d'avoir crû en lui, dit alors Hermione.

 **OOOooo Fin du Flash-Back oooOOO**

Il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler de ses yeux alors que toutes ses pensées étaient encore une fois tournées vers son professeur de potions, celui qu'il avait pu considérer, pendant quelques semaines, comme son amant, son compagnon. Il avait du mal à se dire qu'il y a peine deux semaines, à cette heure-ci, il était dans les bras de son enseignant partageant d'innombrables baisers avec ce dernier.

Quelques étages plus haut, un autre ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Remus allongé sur le côté, la tête appuyée sur sa main, observait le jeune Malefoy dormir à ses côtés. Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé pendant le combat à Poudlard. Alors que Malefoy père apparaissait devant lui, il avait senti la colère s'insinuer dans chaque fibres de son corps. Il avait été le premier à lever sa baguette rapidement suivit par Malefoy. Les sorts pleuvaient entre eux et alors que Remus était déséquilibré par des débris, il avait vu le jeune Malefoy s'interposer entre lui et le sort de son père. Le corps du plus jeune tomba alors directement dans les bras de Remus qui ne put que serrer son corps contre lui.

\- Je vais bien, avait dit Drago alors que le sortilège doloris continuait de le brûler.

Remus avait du mal à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, mais un peu comme un film des souvenirs étaient remontés à la surface et le visage du blond lui était apparu. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, Remus s'était emparé des lèvres du plus jeune sous le regard dégoûté du père de ce dernier. Un simple baiser des plus rapides et Remus levait de nouveau sa baguette vers Lucius alors que Drago se relevait. Il se plaça dans le dos de Remus avant de s'occuper d'un autre mangemorts, laissant finalement Remus s'occuper de son père.

Remus caressa doucement le visage du blond. Pendant la bataille, peu après leur baiser, ils avaient été séparé et c'est finalement après le discours de Dumbledore que Drago était venu le trouver.

\- Et si on allait ailleurs ? Avait demandé faiblement Drago plein d'espoir.

Remus l'avait alors emmené là où personne ne les dérangerait, dans ses appartements. Remus se souvenait parfaitement du regard inquiet et plein d'espoir que le blond avait posé sur lui.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour garder espoir après tout ce que je vous aie dit ?

\- C'est pourtant simple, parce que je vous aime, avait répondu Drago en souriant faiblement. Et vous ?

Remus se souvenait avoir sourit. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sourit ainsi, avec autant de sincérité.

\- Moi aussi.

Le blond s'était presque jeté dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser passionnément et c'est avec plaisir qu'il lui avait rendu son baiser. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée ensemble avant que Dumbledore n'ait besoin de lui. Le lendemain Drago était obligé de revenir au Square rejoint rapidement par son professeur de DCFM. Le château avait besoin d'être réparé et il avait dû être évacué pour faciliter les réparations. Deux semaines étaient maintenant passées, mais il avait toujours autant de mal à se dire que tout était vrai. Il avait retrouvé ce qu'il avait perdu et qui était, maintenant il s'en rendait parfaitement compte, si précieux à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'avoir été si dur avec son jeune amant alors que tout ce que cherchait ce dernier était de l'aider. Il lui avait même demandé de renoncer à lui, chose qu'il avait pourtant promis ne plus lui demander. Il était heureux comme jamais d'avoir su retrouver le blond et surtout que ce dernier ne lui en veuille pas de l'avoir ainsi traité.

Il caressa une dernière fois la joue de Drago avant de se rallonger à ses côtés et d'attirer le corps du plus jeune dans ses bras. Ce dernier se colla un peu plus contre lui avant que Remus n'entende le blond l'appeler dans son sommeil. Remus sourit faiblement, déposant un baiser sur le front de Drago. Il ajouta dans un murmure :

\- Je t'aime Drago.

Il sombra peu après dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Le lendemain, tout le monde s'activait, vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il ne leur manquait rien.

\- Ça fait bizarre, on dirait qu'on va faire une deuxième rentrée, dit alors Hermione surexcitée.

\- Oui, même si l'année va être courte. Il ne reste que quatre mois à peine, lui rappela Harry.

\- C'est mieux que rien, dit Hermione.  
\- Et c'est toujours mieux que d'être enfermé ici, rajouta Ron.

\- Ça va aller ? Demanda Harry à son ami.

\- Oui, dit-il dans un faible sourire. Fred devrait remarcher d'ici quelques mois et sinon... Ça va aller. Je sais que vous êtes là en cas de besoin, dit le rouquin.

Un enterrement collectif avait eu lieu pour toutes les victimes de la bataille de Poudlard et les Weasley avaient pu dire adieu à Percy. Harry était présent et avait été soulagé de voir les journalistes interdit d'entrée. Il avait bien cherché son professeur de potions, mais ce dernier ne s'était montré à aucun moment.

Ils furent conduits jusqu'à Poudlard et, comme en Septembre, ils passèrent directement par le bureau du directeur qui les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

\- Je suis ravi de vous compter de nouveau parmi nous, dit alors Dumbledore.

\- Comment se passeront les cours ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Je parlerais de tout ça au dîner de ce soir si vous me le permettez, répondit Albus.

\- Bien sûr, rétorqua Hermione avec politesse.

\- Les élèves reviennent pour la plupart, non ? Demanda Harry.  
\- Oui, certains qui avaient fuit, avec mon aide ou celui de l'Ordre, sont revenus dès que la mort de Tom s'est répandue. Les parents sont plus que rassurés d'envoyer de nouveau leurs enfants ici, ajouta Dumbledore. Mais bon, nous parlerons de tout ça plus tard. Vous devez être impatient de regagnez vos dortoirs.

Harry est ses amis sortirent du bureau. Les Gryffondors prirent la direction des étages supérieurs prêts à retrouver la Grosse Dame alors que Drago retrouvait la salle commune de Serpentard dans les cachots, salle qu'il n'avait plus fréquentée depuis des mois...


	29. Retour à la normale

_**Salut tout le monde !  
**_

 ** _Une nouvelle fois voici enfin la suite . Désolé pour les impatient, mais ce n'est pas moi qui aie décidé qu'une semaine devait durée 7 jours ! :)  
_**

 ** _J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! :)_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°29 : Retour à la normale**_

Harry n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait aussi heureux de se retrouver à Poudlard après ces quelques mois d'absence. Il avait l'impression de rentrer chez lui et ne cessait de se demander ce qui se passerait à la fin de l'année. Dans seulement quelques mois il devrait dire adieu au château. Une nouvelle vie allait commencer pour lui et cela l'inquiétait un peu.

Quand l'heure du dîner approcha, c'est avec nervosité que Harry se rendit dans la Grande Salle avec Ron et Hermione. Depuis la bataille de Poudlard, il n'avait vu personne et se demandait comment il allait être accueillit et craignait quelque peu les débordements de joie. Ils furent les premiers arrivés, mais peu à peu les élèves arrivèrent à leur tour par petits groupes. Tous les regards étaient évidemment tournés vers lui, mais personne ne vint pourtant le déranger. Harry se demanda alors si une quelconque instruction n'avait pas été donnée aux élèves avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Si c'était le cas, il en remercia la personne. Les chuchotements emplissaient la salle et il était facile de deviner de quoi tout le monde parlait. Harry n'en avait que faire et la seule chose qui l'intéressait était de savoir si oui ou non le professeur Rogue serait présent. Harry le vit finalement prendre place aux côtés de Dumbledore sans un regard dans sa direction. Dumbledore se leva enfin et un silence tomba sur la pièce.

Albus attendit un peu avant de parler, passant son regard sur toute la pièce, souriant faiblement aux élèves.

\- Bon retour à vous tous ! Dit-il alors d'une voix enjouée.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore les laissa faire avant de demander le silence. D'un geste de la main celui-ci retomba sur la pièce.

\- Je sais que l'année a plutôt mal commencé, mais comme vous le savez le monde de la magie est désormais en sécurité même s'il faudra encore un peu de temps pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. La plupart d'entre vous a perdu des êtres chers et se remet à peine de cette perte, mais la guerre et le combat sont maintenant derrière nous. Aucun de ceux qui ont malheureusement perdu la vie ne voudrait que vous restiez enfermé dans votre douleur. Il est plus que certain que vos amis ou parents ne souhaiteraient qu'une chose : votre bonheur. Il va donc falloir se relever et avancer de nouveau, confiant en l'avenir. Vous avez tous su vous unir dans l'adversité, alors n'oubliez jamais les liens qui sont nés durant ces mois sombres et, tous ensemble, avançons la tête haute !

Après un long silence, Dumbledore reprit :

\- Beaucoup doivent se poser des questions concernant les cours et je peux donc vous dire que ceux-ci reprendront normalement. Je me doute qu'un temps d'adaptation sera nécessaire et vos professeurs seront justement là pour vous aider en cas de besoin. Comme vous vous en doutez, je reprends mon poste de Directeur pendant que le professeur Rogue reprendra son poste de professeur de potions.

Des chuchotements commencèrent à s'élever de part et d'autres de la salle. Albus attendit un peu avant de reprendre.

\- J'espère que vous saurez l'accueillir comme il se doit sachant qu'il n'aura fait que suivre mes ordres durant les mois passés. Je n'en dirais pas plus le concernant, mais j'espère que tout se passera bien. Les examens, quand à eux, sont pour le moment, maintenus, sachant que chaque enseignant a accepté de donner des cours de rattrapage à ceux qui les souhaiteront pendant les vacances. Le programme a malheureusement été modifié, mais maintenant que tout est revenu à la normale, les programmes originaux seront de nouveaux étudiés.

Bien, je pense que c'est tout pour le moment si besoin, n'hésitez pas à demander à vos enseignants, ils se feront un plaisir de vous répondre. Sur ce, bon appétit ! S'exclama enfin le Directeur.

Des bruits de couverts montèrent peu à peu dans la Grande Salle avant que les conversations ne viennent couvrir les bruits. Hermione et Ron en face de lui, Neville et Ginny à ses côtés, Harry était plutôt bien entouré et personne n'osa le déranger. Harry parla plus à Neville qu'à Ginny ce qui blessa quelque peu la rouquine. Celle-ci, qui avait pensé que tout s'arrangerait à la fin de la guerre, se rendait compte que si elle voulait de nouveau avoir la confiance du jeune homme, elle allait devoir faire le premier pas.

\- Ta grand-mère a raison d'être fière de toi, dit alors Harry alors que Neville leur racontait à quel point sa grand-mère ne cessait de le couvrir de louanges. Sans toi le combat aurait sûrement était plus long et il y aurait eu plus de victimes.

\- Et puis tu es quand même pour beaucoup dans le maintien de l'A.D. Et la protection des autres élèves, renchérit Hermione. Tu es un vrai héros, ajouta-t-elle en souriant devant l'air gêné de Neville.

\- Vous en faites trop. Je me suis juste demandé ce qu'aurait fait Harry à ma place et c'est tout, expliqua Neville.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est toi qui a fait tout ça, pas moi. Moi j'ai juste mit un point final à tout ce que tu as fait.

Neville n'en revenait toujours pas recevoir autant de compliments et même si tout le monde ne cessait de lui dire qu'il les méritait, il avait toujours l'impression que les autres exagéraient. Il n'avait fait que résister comme il pouvait, avec les faibles moyens dont il disposait. N'importe qui l'aurait fait à ses yeux.

La soirée passa finalement et alors que Harry avait espéré pouvoir parler au professeur Rogue avant de se coucher, il se rendit compte que ce dernier était parti pendant le dîner. Il soupira avant de suivre ses amis vers la salle commune de Gryffondors. Demain serait un jour comme les autres, loin de la guerre et des combats. Demain, il ne serait plus que Harry, étudiant à Poudlard.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lundi sonna avec la reprise tant attendu des cours. Harry se réveilla quelque peu anxieux. D'abord parce que sa vie à Poudlard reprenait enfin, mais surtout parce qu'il avait cours de potions aujourd'hui. Du coup, il allait enfin revoir le professeur Rogue qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis le combat à Poudlard. Et encore à ce moment là il n'avait pu qu'échanger un regard avec ce dernier. Leur dernier tête-à-tête remontait à l'anniversaire de Rogue, le soir quand il était venu se nourrir entre autre…

Il se rendit prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de ses deux amis qui semblaient tout aussi anxieux que lui de reprendre les cours. C'était tellement banal après tout ce qui leur était arrivé que cela leur semblait irréel. Il y a encore un mois ils vivaient cachés, complètement reclus au Square. Maintenant, ils étaient libre d'aller où bon leur semble.

\- Ça fait vraiment bizarre d'être de retour ici, dit alors Hermione ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Oui, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois que nous sommes venus pour la dernière fois, répondit Harry.

\- Et toi... je vois que tu aimes toujours autant la nourriture d'ici, remarqua Hermione alors que Ron dévorait de nouveau. Tu ne manges pas ? Ajouta Hermione en se tournant vers Harry.

\- J'ai pas très faim.

\- Tu stresses à l'idée de revoir le professeur Rogue ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Il porta machinalement son regard vers la table des enseignants en sachant pertinemment que celui qu'il souhaitait voir n'y serait pas. Après une dizaine de minutes, Hermione se leva avant d'être imitée par ses deux amis. Ils commençaient doucement la reprise des cours avec le professeur Flitwick. Le professeur de sortilèges, fit un rapide résumé de ce qu'ils devaient savoir jusqu'à maintenant et expliqua en détail le programme des cours à venir. La semaine serait d'abord consacrée à une mise à niveau avant de reprendre les leçons comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de coupure.

Le temps sembla passer au ralenti pour Harry qui comptait presque les minutes qui le séparaient encore de son cours de potions. Pourtant vint la tant attendu fin de cours. Il rangea fébrilement ses affaires dans son sac avant de suivre d'un pas lent ses amis dans les cachots. C'est le cœur battant la chamade qu'il entra dans la salle de cours prenant place le plus près possible du bureau de son enseignant. Le professeur de potions arriva finalement, refermant la porte de la salle de classe derrière lui. Il prit place derrière son bureau avant de jeter un regard circulaire sur toute la pièce tout en évitant de s'attarder sur Harry. Ce dernier tenta tout de même de capter son regard, en vain.

Tout comme le professeur Flitwick, Rogue fit un point sur le programme. La semaine commencerait par un devoir d'une heure lui permettant de voir les lacunes de chacun avant de commencer avec une nouvelle potion au programme. Tout le monde commença le devoir dans le silence. Sentant le regard insistant de Harry sur lui, Rogue finit par se placer dans le fond de la pièce espérant y échapper. Harry soupira avant de répondre aux questions de son devoir. Il donna son maximum voulant prouver à son professeur que, malgré son absence et l'agitation des derniers mois, il avait bien travaillé, étudiant les livres prêtés par ce dernier.

Harry tenta bien à quelques reprises de trouver son enseignant sans grand succès. Il consultât alors sa montre, surveillant le temps qui passait. Le devoir finit, chacun prit les ingrédients et commença la potion demandée. Harry chercha un peu plus Rogue du regard, mais ce dernier était introuvable. Harry en était même venu à se demander s'il était encore présent. Peu avant la fin du cours il le vit retourner au devant de la salle, se plaçant devant tout le monde.

\- Bien. Les prochaines potions seront plus complexes et beaucoup d'entre vous risquent de ne pas y parvenir. Encore une fois, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de pause. Bien, le cours est terminé.

Alors que tout le monde soupirait de soulagement, Harry se leva précipitamment pour tenter de rejoindre son enseignant, mais à peine était-il arrivé au niveau du bureau que son enseignant était déjà sorti par une porte adjacente. Il allait l'appeler quand il vit la porte se refermer derrière lui. Hermione le rejoignit au bureau.

\- Tu pourras peut-être lui parler une prochaine fois, dit-elle voulant lui faire garder espoir.

\- Oui, il le faut bien de toute façon...

C'est le moral au plus bas qu'il quitta la salle de classe avec ses amis. Neville se joignit à eux alors qu'ils se rendaient dans le Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Pour Harry et Ron, la journée se termina sur le cours de métamorphoses. Le professeur McGonagall, après avoir remercié les élèves ayant participé à la bataille de Poudlard, remerciant tout particulièrement Neville, fit le même discours que les autres enseignants. Les prochains cours seraient là pour voir les lacunes concernant le programme de cette année avant de repasser aux choses sérieuses. Ils eurent droit à un nouveau test de connaissances avant d'entamer la leçon du jour rappelant les notions qu'ils étaient censés avoir vu au début de l'année.

À la fin du cours Hermione laissa ses amis avant de se rendre à son cours de runes. Harry voulut se rendre à la bibliothèque plutôt qu'à la salle commune. Ron le suivit finalement et ils purent commencer à réviser. La journée s'acheva sans que Harry ne puisse parler à Rogue. Il ne perdit pas espoir, se disant que le lendemain serait la bonne.

Mardi passa comme un rappel de la veille, montrant aux élèves le retard assez considérable qu'ils avaient prit. Les professeurs gardaient tout de même espoir qu'ils puissent finir le programme à temps. À la fin de son cours de potions, comme la veille, Harry se dirigea, à peine le cours finit, vers le bureau de son enseignant et comme la veille, celui-ci était déjà parti dans la pièce d'à côté. Harry soupira longuement alors que la classe se vidait peu à peu.

\- Harry, allons-y, dit faiblement Hermione.

\- Il compte me fuir encore longtemps ? Demanda faiblement le jeune homme.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il ne pourra pas t'échapper bien longtemps. Tu es bien trop têtu pour ça, ajouta Hermione en souriant.

\- Peut-être, mais lui est trop malin pour se faire coincer, rétorqua Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

Quand ils sortirent de la salle, ils virent que Drago était encore dans les couloirs. Il semblait les attendre. Il se décolla du mur contre lequel il était appuyé et s'approcha de Harry.

\- Alors ? Tu as pu lui parler ?

\- Non, répondit Harry un peu surprit du soutien du blond. Mais ce n'est que le début. Je n'ai essayé de le voir qu'aujourd'hui et hier.

\- Je vois, j'espère que tu arriveras à lui parler alors. Si besoin, tu peux compter sur moi, dit alors Drago.

\- Merci, répondit sincèrement Harry. Et avec Remus, tout est arrangé maintenant ? Demanda Harry en reprenant sa marche.

\- Oui, dit Drago en le suivant, même si je vois bien qu'il s'en veut de m'avoir rejeté. Il me dit que tout va bien, mais ça se voit que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas.

\- Il va avoir besoin d'un peu de temps je suppose

\- Tant qu'il ne revient pas sur sa décision, je peux lui en laisser autant qu'il veut du temps, remarqua Drago.

Alors que les deux jeunes hommes parlaient, Hermione et Ron les suivaient silencieusement.

\- Ça fait vraiment bizarre de voir Malefoy aussi gentil avec nous, remarqua Ron.

\- Oui, mais tu devrais t'y être habitué quand même, remarqua Hermione. Même si le changement s'est fait petit à petit, ça fait quand même quelques semaines qu'il se montre plus sympa avec nous.

\- Ouais, mais ça surprend quand même un peu.

\- Sans son père, Harry et lui auraient peut-être pu être amis depuis bien longtemps, remarqua la jeune femme.

\- Peut-être... répondit Ron.

Ils se séparèrent finalement dans les cachots, laissant Drago retrouver sa salle commune. Depuis son retour, il s'était vu obligé d'y retourner et même s'il avait craint l'accueil de certains Serpentards. Tout s'était en fait bien passé et beaucoup l'avait tout simplement ignoré. Pour eux ce n'était qu'un traître, tout comme le professeur Rogue, mais il y avait trop de risques à s'en prendre à eux.

La semaine passa plutôt calmement. Harry tenta à plusieurs reprises d'attirer l'attention de son professeur et se baladait même la nuit dans les couloirs dans l'espoir de le voir. C'était vendredi soir et Harry était justement en pleine vadrouille. Il passa une nouvelle fois devant les cachots, s'arrêtant devant l'entrée avant de reprendre sa marche. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il tournait en rond dans les couloirs.

\- Si seulement je n'avais pas oublié la carte du maraudeur, maugréa Harry en entrant dans un autre couloir.

Ce n'est qu'un peu après trois heures du matin qu'il décida d'aller se coucher. Il aurait peut-être plus de chance demain. Il avait bien l'intention de visiter les cachots de fond en comble, jusqu'à croiser son professeur de potions.

Le lendemain Harry eu bien du mal à se lever. Ron fut même debout avant lui ce qui était assez rare. Harry rejoignit finalement ses deux amis avant de partir prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il avait prit sa carte du maraudeur et savait donc que le professeur Rogue était encore dans ses appartements. Il rangea finalement la carte, finissant son repas. Une fois fait, Hermione partit à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Ron alors que Harry retournait hanter les cachots.

Quand il vérifia l'endroit où se trouvait Rogue, il eut la surprise de le voir dans son bureau... en compagnie de Drago. Il se dirigea alors vers eux.

Pendant ce temps en effet, Drago venait juste d'arriver dans le bureau de son directeur de maison.

\- Que me voulez-vous Mr Malefoy ? Demanda Severus tout en cherchant un livre sur une étagère derrière le bureau.

\- Je voudrais vous parler de... Potter, avoua finalement Drago après une légère hésitation.

\- Si Potter vous a fait quelque chose, c'est avec le professeur McGonagall qu'il faut voir ça, moi, je suis occupé.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, rétorqua Drago.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Severus en se tournant vers lui.

Devant le regard noir de Severus, Drago sentit son courage l'abandonner peu à peu. Il inspira pourtant profondément avant d'expliquer la raison de sa venue.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux, mais vous devriez peut-être... commença le jeune homme.

\- Comme vous l'avez dit, vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé entre Potter et moi et je vous demanderais donc de vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde répondit Severus se retournant, de nouveau à la recherche d'un livre.

\- Peut-être, mais je m'inquiète pour lui et il souffre de votre rejet, continua Drago.

\- Je ne pensais pas voir arriver un jour où vous vous inquiéteriez pour Potter, dit Rogue moqueur.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est pourtant le cas et je...  
\- 10 points en moins pour Serpentard. Je vous demanderais de partir si vous ne voulez pas perdre plus de points Mr Malefoy.

Drago soupira. Severus était encore plus dur à convaincre que Remus. Avec Remus il avait pu un peu discuter au moins. Si ça continuait comme ça, Harry et lui n'auraient jamais l'occasion de se reparler. L'année se terminerait sans que Harry ait pu trouver de solution.

\- Vous lui devez au moins des explications. Être avec lui pour le rejeter du jour au lendemain... vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point vous l'avez blessé.

Drago n'attendit pas de réponse et tourna finalement les talons avant de sortir. Il fut alors surprit de voir Harry devant lui.

\- Tu lui voulais quoi ? S'étonna le brun.

\- Désolé, je suis venu lui dire qu'il devrait au moins te parler, mais je crois que ça n'a servi à rien, lui expliqua Drago.

Harry lui sourit alors avant de lui dire :

\- Merci, mais tu n'avais pas besoin d'aller aussi loin.

\- Tu vas tenter de lui parler ? Demanda Drago en montrant le bureau de Rogue d'un signe de la tête.

\- Oui, je vais essayer...

Drago repartit alors que Harry frappait à la porte. N'ayant aucune réponse il frappa une nouvelle fois. Toujours rien. Il frappa une troisième fois et n'obtenant toujours pas de réponse il tenta le tout pour le tout et entra dans la pièce... vide. Il vérifia sa carte et il vit son professeur en chemin pour ses appartements. Harry replia la carte avant de ressortir du bureau, sortant finalement des cachots. L'heure du déjeuner approchait, et ses amis risquaient de le chercher.

Une fois de retour dans ses appartements, le professeur Rogue se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil avant de soupirer de lassitude. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Bien sûr qu'il savait que Potter souffrait. Et lui alors ? Personne ne se demandait comment il allait ? En quelques secondes il avait perdu son calice et lui-même ne comprenait pas comment il avait su garder ainsi son calme. Peut-être parce qu'il avait ressenti tout l'amour de Harry à son égard, sentant l'espoir qui l'habitait. Pourtant, quand il avait senti le lien s'effacer peu à peu il avait cru que tout était fini, jusqu'au moment où il s'était rendu compte que Harry était bien en vie. À ce moment là, il n'avait pensé qu'à une chose : Potter était libre.

Libre de mener une vie loin de la guerre, des combats et surtout de Voldemort. Libre de vivre une vie normale, loin de lui et de son état de vampire. Libre de tomber amoureux et de fonder une famille. Libre de ses choix, libre de tout... Son côté vampire protestait, mais il s'en fichait. Après tout, vampire ou non la seule chose qui comptait était le bonheur du jeune homme et il savait pertinemment que jamais il ne pourrait le lui offrir. Qu'importe, Potter l'oublierait bien avec le temps et il voulait croire qu'il retrouverait le bonheur loin de lui, même si cela lui brisait le cœur. Lui, ne pouvait rien amener de bon à Harry. Après tout, il ne cesserait de lui rappeler cette vie de combat, faites de pertes et de souffrance. Comme il l'avait déjà expliqué au jeune Gryffondor, c'était justement parce qu'il l'aimait qu'il ne voulait pas le mêler à sa condition. Dès le début il avait su que le jeune homme serait contre, mais il avait fait un choix, aussi dur soit-il.

Encore une fois, il se mit à repenser à Harry et au peu de temps qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Il se souvenait de leur première et unique nuit ensemble comme si c'était hier. Il sentait presque le corps du jeune homme venir se blottir contre lui avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. Il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, mais non, celles de Harry n'étaient pas là. Le souvenir de leur dernière nuit lui revint en mémoire. Son anniversaire... Jamais il n'oublierait cette soirée là ni le bonheur de Harry à vouloir fêter ce jour comme il se doit. Les baisers de Harry, ses mots, ses caresses étaient le plus beau cadeau qu'il aurait pu rêver avoir. Un soupir à fendre l'âme lui échappa alors que le souvenir de Harry venait le hanter encore un peu plus...


	30. Substitut ?

_**Salut tout le monde !  
**_

 ** _Voilà la suite, comme chaque jeudi depuis plusieurs mois maintenant...  
_**

 ** _J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! :)_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°30 : Substitut ?**_

Le week-end était finalement passé sans que Harry ne puisse parler à son professeur de potions. Une nouvelle semaine de cours allait débuter et il espérait bien qu'elle serait faites de nouvelles opportunités de croiser son professeur. Pourtant la semaine commença plutôt mal et il ne réussit à le voir ni le lundi ni le mardi. N'ayant pas cours de potions le mercredi, il dut repousser la discussion à une prochaine fois. De plus, il avait beau parcourir les couloirs en attendant de voir son enseignant, ce dernier semblait s'obstiner à rester enfermer dans ses appartements. Il ne savait pas s'il se trompait, mais il avait l'impression que c'était sa façon de le fuir un peu plus.

Harry ne cessait de chercher un moyen d'attirer l'attention de son professeur, mais rien ne semblait fonctionner pour le moment. Hormis ses balades nocturnes, il se donnait à fond dans ses cours de potions et grâce à ses leçons personnelles, il s'en sortait assez bien. Mais là non plus, son professeur ne réagissait pas. Il avait bien pensé à autre chose, mais... Harry secoua la tête. Il devait absolument trouver une raison d'aller voir son enseignant, même directement dans ses appartements.

Harry monta dans les dortoirs avant de regarder autour de lui, mais il ne trouva rien. Il ouvrit sa valise en désespoir de cause avant de voir sa bourse en peau de moke. Il sourit alors, se souvenant qu'il y avait mit tout les livres que Rogue lui avait prêté. Il les avait mis dans un coin à part, pour être sûr de ne pas les mélanger et ainsi pouvoir tous les rendre à leur propriétaire. Il prit la bourse avant de s'installer sur son lit. Il retira un à un les livres, vérifiant qu'ils étaient tous en bon état et notant ceux qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire ou de finir. Alors qu'il avait bientôt fini, quelque chose tomba du livre qu'il était en train d'examiner. Il s'empara de ce qui semblait être un morceau de papier avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une photo... ou plutôt d'un morceau de photo. Il fut plus qu'étonné de voir alors sa mère apparaître sur celle-ci. Il regarda l'endroit qui était déchiré avant de fouiller de nouveau dans sa valise d'où il sortit la lettre de sa mère ainsi qu'une moitié de photo. Il rapprocha les deux morceaux avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une seule et même photo.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi son enseignant avait-il une photo de sa mère ? Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, mais ne se souvint pas avoir un jour entendu Severus parler de sa mère. Il savait que lui et son père, et par extensions les maraudeurs, se détestaient, mais il ne savait rien en ce qui concernait sa mère et Rogue. Pourquoi Rogue aurait-il voulu d'une photo de Lily ? Se connaissaient-ils si bien que ça ? À quel point cette photo lui était-elle précieuse ? Harry rangea le cliché dans le livre avant de tous les remettre dans la bourse et de ranger celle-ci à sa place. Il avait besoin de comprendre ce qu'il venait de découvrir avant de parler à son professeur. Mais il savait qu'il allait devoir lui demander des explications et pour le moment il n'était pas vraiment en état de le faire, étant encore trop sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Un lien devait unir Rogue et sa mère, mais il ne savait pas lequel. Le découvrir l'intriguait, mais l'inquiétait aussi un peu.

Harry retourna dans la salle commune, mais ni Hermione, ni Ron ne s'y trouvaient. Il s'installa devant la cheminée, appréciant la chaleur du feu. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, quelqu'un vint prendre place dans le fauteuil voisin. Harry ne bougea pas, alors que l'arrivante se tournait vers lui.

\- Salut Harry, le salua finalement Ginny.

\- Salut, répondit finalement Harry par politesse.

\- Je sais que j'aurais dû le faire avant, mais je tenais à m'excuser de mon comportement et à te dire que je ne ferais plus rien.

\- Ravie de l'apprendre, mais tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tard ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

\- J'espérais que nous pourrions au moins rester amis, dit la rouquine en lui jetant un regard suppliant.

\- Amis ? Répéta Harry d'un air sceptique.

\- Oui, j'ai bien comprit que l'on ne serait jamais plus, mais... on s'entendait plutôt bien avant, non ? Demanda Ginny.

Harry soupira faiblement. C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours apprécié la compagnie de la jeune femme, pouvant parler d'un peu de tout avec elle... jusqu'à ce qu'elle agisse égoïstement et qu'elle s'en prenne carrément à lui.

\- Laisse moi au moins une chance, ajouta finalement Ginny.

\- Bien, pourquoi pas, répondit alors Harry.

\- Tu ne le regretteras pas, répondit Ginny avec un grand sourire.

Elle resta finalement avec le jeune homme qui ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Elle lui parla de tous ce qu'il avait loupé sous le règne de Rogue, voulant lui montrer à quel point ce dernier s'était montré cruel, sans jamais le dire ouvertement. Harry ne répondit que par un mot ou deux. Un peu avant le dîner, Hermione et Ron passèrent le chercher et Harry quitta rapidement la rouquine, disant qu'il devait y aller. C'est à contrecœur qu'elle le laissa partir regardant le jeune homme rejoindre ses amis avant de disparaître derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Comme par réflexe, Harry porta immédiatement son regard sur la table professorale, sachant pourtant que son professeur de potions n'avait aucune raison de se présenter ici. Il soupira une nouvelle vois, sous les regards désolés de ses deux amis. Le repas passa rapidement, même si Harry ne fit que picorer. Du moins au début. Hermione, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de le voir de nouveau ne se nourrir qu'une fois sur deux, trouva rapidement une raison pour que le jeune homme se nourrisse.

\- Harry, tu devrais manger, dit Hermione.

\- Pas faim, dit faiblement le jeune homme en jouant avec un morceau de viande.

\- Tu oublies une chose.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Et quoi ?

\- Severus. Si tu ne veux pas manger pour toi, manges au moins pour lui, ajouta la jeune femme en souriant.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Harry ne comprenant pas où son amie voulait en venir.

\- Le rôle du calice, dit-elle dans un murmure, et de nourrir son partenaire. Si tu ne manges pas, c'est lui que tu punis. Il ne pourra pas se nourrir autant qu'il le voudra sans prendre le risque de t'affaiblir, expliqua Hermione.  
\- Peut-être, mais je te rappelle que je ne suis plus son calice et qu'il ne veut même plus m'adresser la parole. C'est à peine s'il me regarde !

\- Et tu à l'intention de déjà baisser les bras ? Dit-il étonnée. Je pensais que tu te battrais plus pour lui. Mais peut-être qu'il ne comptait pas plus que ça pour toi, dit-elle finalement en sachant qu'elle le ferait ainsi réagir.

\- Bien sûr qu'il compte ! S'écria presque Harry en se levant d'un bond.

Devant le sourire victorieux de Hermione, il se calma et se rassit.

\- Et bien mange alors, dit-elle.

\- Tu sais vraiment comment obtenir ce que tu veux, dit alors Harry en mangeant peu à peu.

\- Je sais ce que je veux et j'y mets tout les moyens, c'est tout, dit-elle heureuse de voir Harry manger de nouveau.

\- N'empêche, je ne pensais pas que tu tenais autant à lui, remarqua alors Ron quelque peu surprit.

\- Plus que tu ne le penses, ajouta même Harry entre deux bouchées.

Le repas se termina finalement dans le calme avant que les Gryffondors ne se rendent de nouveau dans leur salle commune.

Pendant ce temps là, Drago Malefoy profitait du peu de temps qu'il lui restait avant le couvre feu pour profiter de la présence de son amant. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils avaient bien l'intention de rattraper le temps perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda finalement Drago alors que Remus mettait fin à leur baiser.

\- Rien, tout va bien, répondit Remus après une légère hésitation.

\- Vous répondez toujours la même chose, dit alors Drago, alors que je vois bien que quelque chose vous tracasse, remarqua t-il.

Remus ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le jeune homme le remarque. Lui qui pensait avoir été plutôt discret sur ses doutes.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Ce n'est rien d'important.

\- Si ce n'est pas important, vous n'avez aucune raison de me le cacher, rétorqua le blond bien décidé à savoir ce qui inquiétait tant son partenaire.

\- Je... commença Remus avant de s'interrompre. Même si vous vous dites ne pas m'en vouloir pour ce qui s'est passé, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je vous aie repoussé. J'ai douté de vos sentiments en plus des miens et...

Drago soupira. Il avait donc vu juste, ce qui inquiétait son amant était bien la cause de leur brève séparation.

\- C'est oublié, dit à nouveau Drago. J'aurais peut-être réagi de la même façon si les rôles avaient été inversés, remarqua le Serpentard. Et puis vous êtes revenu sur votre décision, non ? Le passé ne peut-être changé, ce qui importe ce sont vos choix de maintenant, ajouta le jeune homme.

\- Vous avez raison je suppose, dit finalement Remus. C'est vrai que je ne peux pas rattraper mes mots et que le fait que je vous aie blessé restera inchangé, mais je tiens encore à m'excuser, dit Remus. Je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner, dit Remus

\- Vous savez ce qui me ferait plaisir ? Dit finalement Drago.

\- Non ? Dites toujours.

\- On est bel et bien ensemble maintenant ? Demanda alors Drago.

\- Oui. Enfin, j'aime à le penser.

\- Dans ce cas, je veux que vous me tutoyer pour de bon maintenant, dit Drago.

\- Juste ça ? S'étonna Remus.

\- Il en faut peu pour me satisfaire quand ça vous concerne, dit Drago.

\- Bien, tant que c'est en privé, bien sûr, je peux bien faire un effort.

\- Dans ce cas tout est réglé. Plus de raison de vous en vouloir, ajouta Drago comme si cela pouvait régler le problème aussi facilement.

Remus ne put que sourire devant la bonne humeur de son jeune amant. Il se doutait que sa culpabilité ne partirait pas d'un coup de baguette, et savait que le blond le devinait. Remus ne pouvait que remercier le jeune homme de lui pardonner aussi facilement tout en acceptant qu'il ne se pardonne pas tout de suite.

\- Le fait de savoir que vous m'aimez me suffit largement, dit finalement Drago, alors j'espère que vous pourrez bientôt vous pardonner comme j'ai su le faire.

\- Je vais essayer, dit finalement Remus.

Drago embrassa finalement son amant, le remerciant comme il le pouvait d'être revenu à ses côtés. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que Drago ne doive finalement retourner dans les dortoirs des Serpentards pour y passer la nuit.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Harry avait passé les trois derniers jours, depuis la découverte de la photo de sa mère, à réfléchir sur le lien qu'il avait pu y avoir entre elle et Rogue. Samedi était enfin arrivé, et il n'avait pas trouvé de réponse qu'il lui plaise. Il avait bien pensé interroger son enseignant en allant lui rendre ses livres, mais il doutait que ce dernier ne lui réponde et encore moins la vérité. Il l'imaginait parfaitement le chasser de ses appartements ou ne même pas lui ouvrir. Il avait alors réfléchit à un moyen d'avoir une réponse et la solution lui était finalement venu le vendredi soir...  
C'est pourquoi, en ce samedi matin, Harry ne faisait pas la grasse matinée, mais se rendait plutôt dans la salle de DCFM, plus précisément dans le bureau de son enseignant. Il fut soulagé d'entendre Remus lui dire d'entrer. Comme il s'en doutait, Drago était déjà là.

\- Un souci Harry ? Demanda alors Remus.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait obligatoirement un souci ? Répondit Harry en s'approchant du bureau.

\- Vu l'air que tu as, c'est pas difficile d'en venir à cette conclusion, lui dit Remus.

\- Je peux partir si je dérange, dit alors Drago en se levant.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, répondit finalement Harry.

Drago se réinstalla, alors que Harry fouillait dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier.

\- J'ai trouvé ceci dans un livre que Rogue m'a passé, expliqua Harry en tendant la moitié de photo à Remus.

Celui-ci reconnu immédiatement Lily et une ombre de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Remus la rendit finalement à Harry.

\- J'ai trouvé l'autre moitié dans la chambre de Sirius. Tu sais pourquoi Rogue l'aurait déchiré et pris cette partie ? Demanda finalement Harry. S'il te plaît, ajouta Harry voyant bien que Remus se retenait de répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour te dire ça Harry.

\- Peut-être, mais tu es le seul qui puisse me répondre. Hormis Rogue, mais tu dois te douter qu'il ne me répondra jamais.

\- Bien, je peux seulement te dire ce que je sais, et je ne sais pas grand chose.

Harry hocha faiblement la tête. Il allait enfin savoir la vérité sur le lien entre sa mère et Rogue...

\- De ce que je sais, Lily et Severus se connaissaient depuis leur enfance, commença Remus.

\- Depuis leur enfance ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

Harry se souvint alors de la réaction de sa tante à voir Rogue chez elle et de la réflexion que lui avait fait ce dernier. Si il connaissait Lily, c'était donc logique de penser qu'il connaissait la sœur de cette dernière, d'où la réaction de sa tante.

\- Oui, ils n'habitaient pas loin l'un de l'autre et c'est même Severus qui aurait appris à Lily sa nature de sorcière. Elle allait souvent le rejoindre et ils passaient des journées ensemble. À leur arrivée à Poudlard, ils ont été séparé, chacun allant dans une maison différente, mais cela ne les a pas pour autant éloigné. Ils ont même continué durant plusieurs années à passer des heures ensemble. Lily prenait toujours la défense de Severus quand ton père et Sirius s'en prenaient à lui jusqu'à... commença Remus avant de s'interrompre.

\- Jusqu'à quoi ?

Le cœur battant Harry attendait la suite. Remus soupira avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

\- Alors que James et Sirius s'amusaient une nouvelle fois à embêter Severus, Lily est encore intervenue. Severus a alors dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide d'une sang-de-bourbe. De ce que je sais il s'est excusé, mais cela a mis un frein à leur amitié. En plus, Severus fréquentait de plus en plus des Serpentards qui ne cachaient pas leur envie de devenir mangemorts. Et le fait qu'il apprenait la magie noire n'était pas un secret. Lily avait bien tenté de le résonner, mais en vain. Je suppose que pour Lily ce fut trop. Ils se sont peu à peu éloignés l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ne plus se parler du tout. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

\- Ils étaient amis, c'est tout ?

\- Je ne peux pas te dire ce que je ne sais pas, répondit Remus sachant où Harry voulait en venir avec cette question.

\- Tu dois bien avoir une idée ?

\- James a toujours pensé que Severus avait des sentiments plus forts pour ta mère, mais sans avoir de preuves, ajouta Remus.

\- Je vois, dit tristement Harry après quelques secondes de silence.

Il avait besoin de digérer ce qu'il avait entendu et commença à s'éloigner de Remus. La main sur la poignée, Drago lui demanda :

\- Tu vas aller le voir, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry s'interrompit dans son geste. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire ou non.

\- Je crois... répondit-il finalement avant de sortir.

Il quitta la salle de classe avant de se diriger il ne savait même pas où. Les mots de Remus résonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer Severus et sa mère. Que se serait-il passé si Severus ne s'était pas tourné vers les forces du mal ? L'idée qu'il ait pu avoir des sentiments pour sa mère démoralisait le jeune homme, parce que dans ce cas, qu'était-il pour son enseignant ? Un substitut ? Cette idée le blessait profondément. Pourtant, c'est bien des réponses qu'il voulait et ne pas rester dans le doute. Il décida de se rendre dans les cachots et de parler à son enseignant, à cœur ouvert.

Quand il regarda où il se trouvait, il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà devant les cachots. Il sourit faiblement, même son inconscient le poussait vers son professeur. Il entra d'un pas décidé dans les cachots avant de prendre la direction des appartements de son professeur de potions. Une fois arrivé, il sortit quelques livres de la bourse pour montrer la raison de sa venue. Il inspira profondément avant de frapper à la porte. Il savait que son enseignant était là, pour l'avoir vérifié sur la carte du maraudeur. Il attendit de longues secondes avant de frapper de nouveau. Le temps passa de nouveau, et après une longue minute d'attente Harry s'écria presque :

\- Je sais que vous êtes là et je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir.

Severus qui avait vérifié qui se trouvait derrière la porte, s'obstinait à ne pas ouvrir. Vu les livres que tenait son élève, il devina la raison de sa venue, mais il avait espérer que ce dernier les pose avant de repartir. Il attendit de nouveau de longues minutes avant de voir Harry poser les livres au sol et... s'asseoir à côté.

Severus soupira. Il savait depuis longtemps que le Gryffondor était têtu, mais là, il allait trop loin. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte, faisant sursauter le plus jeune. Il le regarda de haut, lui lançant un regard noir. Cela n'eut aucun effet sur Harry qui y était depuis longtemps habitué. La colère de Severus ne lui faisait plus peur... ou en tout cas moins qu'avant.

Harry se leva finalement avant de ramasser les livres.

\- Je vous les ramène, dit-il tout naturellement.

Severus s'approcha pour s'emparer des livres, mais Harry recula.

\- J'en ai d'autre, je peux entrer ? Demanda Harry.

\- Donnez-les-moi et partez, dit enfin Severus.

Harry ne bougea pas et Severus soupira en se rendant compte que s'il voulait que Harry parte le plus rapidement possible, il allait devoir céder... cette fois-ci en tout cas. L'enseignant se décala légèrement, ce qui fit naître un sourire sur le visage du jeune Gryffondor.

\- Posez-les sur la table, indiqua Severus.

Harry s'exécuta avant de sortir ceux qui se trouvaient dans sa bourse. Lentement, il les sortit un à un, prenant autant de temps que possible. Derrière lui, son enseignant ne le lâchait pas du regard. Perdant patience, il soupira bruyamment, montrant son impatience.

\- Ah oui, dit finalement Harry, j'ai trouvé ceci dans un livre. Ça doit être quelque chose de précieux alors voilà, dit-il en sortant la moitié de photo de sa poche, je vous la rends.

Il se retourna vers Severus et la lui tendit. Ce dernier s'en empara, curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait pu laisser dans un livre. Il se figea sur place quand il reconnu la photo de Lily. Il leva finalement les yeux vers son élève, après de longues secondes d'un silence pesant. Il ancra son regard dans celui de Harry, n'y trouvant alors aucune colère. Ce dernier était étrangement calme. Bien trop calme pour le professeur de potions.

\- Bien, vous pouvez y aller dit finalement Severus.

\- Vous ne pensez quand même pas que je vais partir aussi facilement ? Demanda Harry.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas perdre de points, si.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore a dit lui-même que la coupe des quatre maisons ne compterait pas cette année au vu du comptage de points qu'avait certain professeurs, répondit Harry. Alors je ne vois pas ce que ça peut faire de perdre des points.

\- Bien, dans ce cas vous aurez droit à un mois de retenu avec Rusard, répondit Severus.

\- C'est vrai que vous étiez amis ? Demanda finalement Harry.

Severus se demanda alors comment le jeune homme pouvait être au courant.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on vous a dit, mais cela ne vous regarde pas, dit simplement Severus en rangeant la photo dans sa poche.

\- Vous l'aimiez ? Demanda alors Harry la voix tremblante.

Severus soupira faiblement. La douleur de Harry perçait clairement dans sa voix. Sachant qu'il voulait que Harry l'oublie et passe à autre chose, cela lui donnait un moyen de se libérer de lui, Severus répondit.

\- Peut-être. Et même si c'était le cas, en quoi cela vous concernerait t-il ?

Harry encaissa difficilement les dernières paroles de son enseignant. Il papillonna des yeux, refoulant autant que possible ses larmes naissantes.

\- Vous... Vous l'aimez encore ? Demanda Harry avec difficulté.

\- Qui sait ?, répondit Severus.

\- Et moi... alors ? Je n'étais... qu'un substitut ? Demanda Harry le cœur lourd.

Severus ne savait pas où Harry avait été chercher ça, mais il pouvait peut-être s'en servir pour arriver à ses fins.

\- Je vois qu'il vous arrive de réfléchir, dit alors Severus d'une voix neutre.

Il crut pendant une seconde que les jambes du jeune homme allaient lâcher, mais non. Par contre, jamais il n'avait vu un tel désespoir se refléter dans les yeux émeraude du jeune homme. Il vit même une larme couler le long de la joue de Harry. Ce dernier sourit tristement avant de laisser échapper un léger rire sans joie. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il la referma avant d'enfin bouger. Il avança lentement vers Severus avant de lever sa main et, sans même s'en rendre compte, de l'abattre sur la joue de son enseignant. Celui-ci ne dit rien, laissant le jeune homme extérioriser sa colère et sa peine. Il le vit finalement s'approcher de la sortie avant de quitter ses appartements en courant. Il ne savait pas où allait le jeune homme, mais il savait que le plus dur était passé. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se tenir éloigné du plus jeune. Il savait que cela avait dû être dur pour le jeune homme, bien plus dur que pour lui-même. Il espérait simplement qu'un jour, peut-être, Harry comprendrait que son intention était juste de le libérer de ce sentiment inutile qu'il ressentait à son égard.

Harry se réfugia dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, avant de laisser libre cours à son chagrin.


	31. En plein doute

_**Salut tout le monde !  
**_

 ** _Voilà la suite, comme chaque jeudi depuis plusieurs mois maintenant...  
_**

 ** _J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! :)_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n°31 : En plein doute**

Quand Harry était retourné dans sa salle commune, il s'était immédiatement réfugié dans les dortoirs sous le regard étonné de ses deux amis. Comprenant qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose, Hermione et Ron le suivirent rapidement. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambrée, Harry était assis sur son lit, adossé à la tête, les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine et le front appuyé surs les genoux.

\- Harry... l'appela faiblement Hermione avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda la jeune femme avec douceur.

\- Je n'étais qu'un substitut pour lui. Rien d'autre qu'un substitut, répondit-il faiblement.

Elle se tourna vers Ron, ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait le jeune homme. Ron haussa les épaules, montrant son incompréhension.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Voulu savoir la jeune femme, inquiète.

Harry lui parla alors de la photo, de sa visite chez Remus et de ses paroles avant de lui parler de Severus et de son aveu.

\- Tu es sûr d'avoir bien compris ? Demanda Hermione quelque peu étonnée.

\- Oui. Il n'y avait aucun doute.

Il leva les yeux vers ses deux amis.

\- Je croyais vraiment que... qu'il tenait à moi. Je suis vraiment qu'un idiot, dit-il avec un sourire sans joie.

\- Non, je suis sûre qu'il y a autre chose. Ne perds pas espoir, dit alors Hermione. Je vais éclaircir ça, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Non, Hermione. Il n'y a rien à éclaircir. C'est fini, c'est tout, dit-il faiblement. Je suis désolé, mais j'aimerais être seul.

\- Tu ne viens pas manger ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas faim et puis je suis fatigué.

Ses deux amis le laissèrent finalement se coucher. Hermione ne cessa de dire à Ron qu'elle n'y croyait pas une seule seconde et qu'elle parlerait à leur professeur, qu'importe le nombre d'heure de retenue qu'elle devrait avoir.

Le week-end passa finalement sans qu'elle puisse le voir. Harry se rendit à la bibliothèque pour ses devoirs, la mort dans l'âme. Il avait l'impression que, partout où il allait, Severus hantait les lieux. Il prit sur lui pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle même s'il ne mangea que très peu. Son professeur de potions n'étant pas là, personne ne sembla y prêter attention.

Lundi rimait avec nouveau cours de potions. Hermione rangea ses affaires un peu avant la fin du cours, discrètement, déjà prête à se rendre au bureau de son enseignant pour lui parler, mais comme quand Harry avait tenté de lui parler, Severus quitta immédiatement la salle sans laisser la moindre chance à la jeune femme.

\- Si il croit pouvoir m'échapper ! S'exclama Hermione.

Elle partit finalement avec ses amis, réfléchissant à sa prochaine attaque. Le lendemain elle s'approcha du bureau de son professeur pendant le cours. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui parler directement, mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui dire un ou deux mots avant de se faire jeter.

\- Professeur, dit alors Hermione en arrivant au bureau.

Severus leva le nez de son parchemin, craignant quelque peu la raison de la venue de la jeune femme.

\- J'aimerais vous parlez de... la potion, menti la jeune femme. Est-ce que je pourrais venir...

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à vous accorder. Tous ce que vous devez savoir sur cette potion se trouvent dans votre livre et si vous avez d'autres questions, la bibliothèque est là pour ça. Maintenant veuillez retourner à votre place.

Hermione s'apprêtait à rétorquer quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui tirer la manche. Elle se retourna alors :

\- Laisse tomber, dit Harry à voix basse. J'apprécie tes efforts, mais ils sont inutiles...

Hermione allait lui répondre quand elle le vit retourner à sa place. Elle jeta un regard noir à son enseignant qui l'observa simplement reprendre sa place. À la fin du cours elle tenta bien de l'approcher, mais en vain. Quand elle se rendit vers Ron elle remarqua que Harry était parti sans eux. Drago, lui, ayant vu le comportement des deux Gryffondors était resté.

\- Il se passe quelque chose ? Demanda alors Drago. C'est en rapport avec la visite de Harry à Remus samedi ? Se renseigna le blond.

Hermione lui fit alors part des dernières nouvelles concernant Harry et leur professeur de potions.

\- Mais à quoi il joue?, soupira Drago.

\- Ah, toi aussi tu penses qu'il mentait ! S'exclama la jeune femme ravie de voir quelqu'un d'accord avec elle.

\- Évidemment, répondit Drago. Je suis sur que comme Remus, il pense que Harry sera plus heureux sans lui.

\- C'est bien son genre, et c'est ça qui m'énerve. Je pensais que le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble lui prouverait à quel point Harry tenait à lui. Mais non, il fait comme si de rien n'était, s'énerva la jeune femme.

Drago s'amusa de voir à quel point la jeune femme s'énervait pour son ami.

\- J'ai déjà essayé de lui parler, retente ta chance demain. En général il est dans son bureau dans l'après-midi, les mercredis, au cas où un serpentard aurait des questions. Je pense que c'est le seul moyen pour toi de lui parler.

\- Merci, j'irais le voir demain alors.

Ils firent une partie du chemin ensemble avant de se séparer pour rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives. Hermione et Ron eurent beaucoup de mal à convaincre Harry de venir manger.

Mercredi arriva enfin, et les cours de la matinée parurent bien long à la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'elle devait attendre encore un peu, mais quand elle se rendit compte que quatorze heures étaient enfin arrivés, elle alla droit vers les cachots. Elle frappa à la porte et, comme lui avait dit Drago, son professeur de potions était bien là. Elle ne se gêna pas pour entrer, voyant immédiatement l'air contrarié de son enseignant. Qu'importe, elle savait qu'elle agissait pour le bien de son ami et surtout elle était sûre d'avoir raison.

\- Professeur, dit-elle en s'approchant de son bureau. Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez dit à Harry que...

\- Premièrement cela ne vous concerne en rien, l'interrompit l'enseignant. Et deuxièmement, je n'ai fait que répondre aux questions de Potter. Maintenant partez, dit Severus avant de recommencer la correction des copies.

\- Non, dit alors Hermione d'un ton sans appel. Mettez-moi en retenue si vous voulez, mais il est hors de question que je parte sans vous avoir dit ce que j'avais à vous dire.

Severus reposa sa plume avant de croiser ses mains sur le bureau.

\- Bien, je suis tout ouïe, dit-il alors.

Quelque peu surprise par ce changement d'attitude de son enseignant, Hermione se reprit rapidement.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez rejeté Harry. Vous savez à quel point il vous aime et tient à vous. Surtout que le quitter sans même le lui dire en face ne vous a pas suffit, il a en plus fallu que vous lui mentiez sciemment pour le faire renoncer. Vous, ne pas aimer Harry ? Laissez-moi rire ! C'était écrit sur votre visage quand on est rentré de Godric's Hollow et encore plus quand vous êtes venu après notre passage chez Gringotts. Vous avez peut-être su berner Harry, mais moi vous ne m'aurez pas ! S'écria presque Hermione.

Severus, même si ne le montra pas, était étonné de la véhémence avec laquelle la jeune femme lui parlait.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Non. Pourquoi aller aussi loin dans votre bêtise ? Pour le protéger ? C'est pas plutôt vous que vous voulez protéger ? L'idée de savoir que Harry vous aime vous fait si peur que ça ? Où est-ce plutôt vos sentiments qui vous dérangent ? Vous les regrettez ? À moins que vous craigniez que Harry se lasse de vous ? Qu'il vous quitte ? Vous prenez donc les devant pour ne pas souffrir plus tard ? Ou peut-être pensez vous ne pas être à la hauteur ? Demanda la jeune femme. Dans ce cas il serait tant de remarquer qu'il vous aime comme vous êtes !

Severus se demandait comment cette dernière pouvait lui renvoyer précisément tous ses doutes à la figure et son sentiment que c'était le seul moyen de protéger Harry. Oui, il avait peur de voir Harry le quitter un jour. De le voir se rendre compte un matin qu'il avait fait une grave erreur. Oui, il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes du jeune homme. Il avait l'impression que la jeune femme le confrontait à ses peurs. Celles là-même qu'il essayait de fuir depuis des jours maintenant.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu l'abandonner comme ça en sachant ce que vous représentez à ses yeux. Il souffre et vous êtes la seule personne qui peut l'aider. L'idée qu'il puisse faire une bêtise pour attirer votre attention ne vous a pas effleuré l'esprit ? Soyez un peu honnête avec lui, il le mérite plus que quiconque.

Il l'observa, le regard dur et sûre d'elle, le souffle légèrement haletant d'avoir vidé son sac prenant à peine le temps de respirer. Il savait déjà tout ça et oui, l'idée que Harry fasse une bêtise lui avait traversé l'esprit et il espérait, chaque jours passant, que personne ne vienne le voir pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle concernant le jeune homme.

\- Cette fois c'est tout ? Redemanda Severus.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione après un instant de réflexion.

\- Bien, dans ce cas vous pouvez partir. Et 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor, ajouta-t-il aussi.

Hermione soupira avant de faire demi-tour. Même si son professeur ne faisait rien à l'heure actuelle, elle savait qu'il l'avait écouté et c'était le principal à ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait maintenant qu'attendre en priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il réagisse un peu. Elle retourna finalement à la bibliothèque, décidant de ne pas parler de cette visite à son ami, ne voulant pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

Severus sortit un cahier et commença à le feuilleter. Il avait trouvé ce cahier parmi les livres que le jeune homme lui avait rendu et se doutait que ce n'était certainement pas l'intention de Harry de le lui faire parvenir. Il tourna les pages sur lesquelles le jeune homme avait noté ses plus sombres pensées. Il lui avait un jour parlé de ce cahier qu'il utilisait quand il en sentait le besoin. Il s'arrêta sur un texte qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur à force de le lire et de le relire.

Ses yeux d'un noir de jais  
Et sa voix si profonde,  
Voilà ce qui hante mes pensées  
Et fait tourner mon monde.  
Rester avec lui à jamais  
Unit par un lien sacré,  
Savourant ainsi l'éternité.

Redécouvrant l'amour à ses côtés

O, que mon souhait soit exaucé,

Gravant mes sentiments dans les cieux

Un guide vers nos jours heureux,

Et vers une vie à deux.

Il regarda les premières lettres de chacune des phrases, voyant son nom apparaître alors. Les sentiments de Harry à son égard étaient juste là, devant lui. Il caressa doucement les mots tracés sur la feuille. Harry avait écrit ces mots en pensant à lui. Il se rendit vite compte que beaucoup de ses textes parlaient aussi de lui. Ses sentiments les plus profonds à son égard étaient juste là, sous ses yeux. Une partie de lui ne cessait de lui hurler d'aller rejoindre le jeune homme, mais sa raison le poussait pourtant à rester ici, loin de lui. Il referma le cahier avant de reprendre la correction de ses copies. Malgré ses efforts il ne parvint plus à se concentrer sur ses dernières. Les paroles de la jeune Gryffondor et les mots du cahier de Harry se mélangeaient dans son esprit déjà embrouillé. Il quitta son bureau, faisant claquer sa porte, avant de se rendre dans ses appartements. Malheureusement pour lui, même ici, le jeune homme venait hanter ses pensées.

La journée toucha finalement à sa fin Severus ne quitta finalement pas ses appartement alors que Harry, lui, ne quittait pas son lit. Il avait écrit et encore écrit, comme au temps où Severus l'aidait et s'était alors rendu compte de la perte de son cahier. Il se rendit vite à l'évidence, il avait dut le donner à son enseignant en même temps que ses livres, vu qu'il avait caché son cahier dans la bourse en peau de moke pour être sûr que personne ne mette la main dessus. Il avait bien pensé le demander à son professeur, mais étant donné que celui-ci l'ignorait royalement, il ne voyait pas comment faire. Et puis, Severus connaissait déjà l'existence de ce cahier et de ses textes, il ne risquait pas grand chose à le lui laisser. Peut-être même que cela lui ferait réaliser à quel point il l'aimait et avait besoin de lui. Il passa finalement l'après-midi à écrire ses doutes et ses peurs, mais aussi ses espoirs. Il pensait trouver un moyen pour les faire parvenir à son professeur, mais à quoi bon au final ?

Le lendemain, c'est le cœur lourd que Harry prit la direction des cachots alors que Hermione espérait bien un geste de la part de leur professeur. Elle ne les quitta pas des yeux, n'écoutant qu'à moitié le cours. Elle voyait bien les regards de Harry vers leur professeur, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Le cours se termina finalement alors que Harry partait sans chercher à parler à Rogue. Ce dernier le regarda partir avant de récolter un regard noir de la part de la jeune femme. Elle suivit son ami jusqu'à leur prochain cours.

Après le déjeuner, elle alla à la bibliothèque en compagnie de ses deux amis. Ils commencèrent par le devoir de métamorphose avant de commencer celui de potions. Harry tournait distraitement les pages. Il connaissait déjà la prochaine leçon qui était le sujet du devoir, l'ayant étudié pendant une de ses leçons particulières. Il se leva finalement, refermant son livre.

\- J'ai besoin de faire un tour, je vous retrouve pour le cours de métamorphose, dit Harry avant de s'éclipser.

Il s'enferma une nouvelle fois dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, se laissant tomber le long du mur. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ses visites ici et surtout de leur raisons : se blesser. L'idée lui avait même traversé l'esprit de recommencer, au moins une fois, pour attirer l'attention de Rogue. Même si c'était pour s'attirer ses foudres ou son mépris, il s'en fichait. Pourtant, au final, il avait choisi de ne rien faire, ne voulant pas gâcher ses efforts ainsi que l'aide et le soutien de son professeur.

Il resta donc là, assis, se laissant simplement submerger par ses pensées, toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres. Mais il savait aussi qu'en sortant d'ici, il pourrait dire fièrement qu'il n'avait pas replongé dans ses travers. Severus avait su le guérir, il n'allait pas faire la bêtise de recommencer. Non, il n'était plus aussi faible qu'à cette époque.

Le week-end arriva enfin et en ce dimanche glacial, Harry cherchait un endroit où il pourrait être tranquille. Alors qu'il arrivait non loin de la bibliothèque, il croisa la jeune Weasley.

\- Harry, s'écria-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, courant à moitié.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda poliment le jeune homme.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Elle lui tendit une boîte de chocolat.

\- Pourquoi...

\- C'est la St Valentin, dit alors la jeune femme.

\- Ah oui, je comprends mieux pourquoi Ron voulait être seul avec Hermione. Mais je croyais que tu avais compris que...

\- En toute amitié, dit alors Ginny. Et surtout, sans potions, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air indécis de Harry.

\- Encore heureux, murmura-t-il faiblement.

Il s'empara finalement de la boîte, dessinant un immense sourire sur le visage de la rouquine. Il ne remarqua pas que non loin de lui, à l'autre bout du couloir, se tenait son professeur de potions et que ce dernier n'avait rien loupé de cette échange entre les deux Gryffondors. Il reparti finalement dans les cachots, faisant tournoyer sa cape. Il avait beau se dire que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait, que Harry s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre, il n'avait pas imaginé que cela lui ferait autant de mal. La colère l'habitait alors et seule l'envie de prendre Harry dans ses bras, montrant qu'il n'appartenait qu'à lui, coulait dans ses veines. Il claqua la porte de ses appartements.

\- Il m'aura vite oublié ! S'écria-t-il alors.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry était toujours avec Ginny.

\- Tu... Tu n'es pas avec la personne que tu aimes ? Demanda Ginny le plus naturellement possible.

\- Non, répondit Harry. Pas le temps.

\- C'est pourtant la Saint Valentin, elle pourrait faire un effort, dit Ginny. Moi...

\- C'est bon. Avec le retard dans le programme, c'est dur de trouver un moment de paix. Il faut d'ailleurs que j'aille réviser.

\- Je t'accompagne alors ! S'écria presque la jeune femme. J'ai un devoir de sortilèges à rendre bientôt.

\- Non, si ça te déranges pas j'aimerais être seul.

Ginny le regarda alors partir vers la bibliothèque. Il bifurqua au coin du mur, laissant la jeune femme seule. Furieuse elle retourna dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle avait bien remarqué que Harry ne suivait plus de cours particuliers, mais surtout elle n'avait plus vu Rogue tourner autour de lui, comme il le faisait habituellement. Harry avait du se rendre compte que son professeur n'était pas vraiment une personne sur qui on pouvait compter. La preuve, il avait accepté ses chocolats. De plus, ce geste la conforta dans l'idée que sa soit disant relation avec quelqu'un n'était qu'un mensonge ou alors que leur couple battait de l'aile. Encore une fois les chocolats en étaient la preuve. Et puis, quel couple ne passait pas la St Valentin ensemble ? C'est finalement de bonne humeur qu'elle franchit le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Elle avait de plus en plus espoir de voir Harry lui revenir.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'un peu avant la bibliothèque, Harry avait jeté ses chocolats. En toute amitié ? Il avait du mal à y croire, comme le fait qu'il n'y ai rien dedans. C'était peut-être la vérité, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque. De plus, la seule personne dont il voulait quelque chose pour la St Valentin l'ignorait complètement. Il passa le reste de la journée à travailler comme un forcené, voulant repousser le plus loin possible le professeur Rogue. Et plus il faisait d'efforts pour l'oublier et plus il avait l'impression que tout autour de lui, lui rappelait son enseignant. Il rejoignit tardivement la salle commune de Gryffondor, ne s'étant encore une fois pas présenté pendant le dîner.

Remus qui commençait à s'inquiéter pour Harry avait attendu son arrivée ce soir-là. Il avait rapidement comprit qu'il ne se montrerait pas. Il n'était pas très au courant de sa relation avec Rogue, et c'est finalement Drago qui s'était chargé de le mettre au courant. Ce dernier avait longuement hésité, mais se doutait que tôt ou tard le professeur Lupin serait au courant. Et puis, peut-être que lui saurait trouver les mots pour aider le jeune homme. C'est en tout cas ce qu'avait souhaité Drago en lui racontant tout. Bien sûr Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée du nombre de personne qui était prêt à tout pour l'aider, cherchant à raisonner le professeur de potions.

Il se coucha finalement, regrettant une nouvelle fois le temps où il pouvait quitter la salle commune et se rendre dans les appartements de son professeur de potions. Il regrettait ce temps où son professeur de potions lui ouvrait volontiers sa porte, le laissant même dormir chez lui. Il regrettait presque le temps où il était surveillé constamment par ce dernier et regrettait encore plus de ne pas avoir su garder son enseignant pour lui. Il avait peut-être gagné ce soir là contre Voldemort, mais comme il l'avait fait remarqué au professeur Dumbledore : à quel prix! Ce soir-là, il avait en effet perdu ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde : un avenir avec Severus.


	32. Petit tête-à-tête

_**Salut tout le monde !  
**_

 ** _Voilà la suite, comme chaque jeudi depuis plusieurs mois maintenant...  
_**

 ** _J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! :)_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n°32 : Petit tête-à-tête**

Une nouvelle semaine allait commencer à Poudlard. Les élèves avaient beau savoir que la reprise allait être difficile, ils devaient admettre que cela l'était encore plus que ce qu'ils avaient imaginés. Ils croulaient sous les devoirs et révisions comme jamais auparavant. Le froid était toujours aussi présent, même entre les murs du château et n'encourageait pas les élèves à quitter le confort et la chaleur de leurs salles communes pour se rendre à la bibliothèque.

Harry se réveilla péniblement, avant de porter son regard sur la pluie qui s'abattait sur les vitres de la fenêtre. Il soupira faiblement. Une nouvelle semaine commençait et celle-ci lui paraissait déjà interminable. Lui qui avait imaginé maintes et maintes fois sa vie après la mort de Voldemort, il n'avait à aucun moment prévu que Severus ne serait plus à ses côtés. Bien au contraire, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'imaginer, heureux, avec celui qu'il aimait. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner ainsi ?

\- Même maintenant il continue de gâcher ma vie, murmura-t-il faiblement avant de se lever.

C'est d'un pas lent qu'il se prépara avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses amis. La matinée passa lentement, et un nouveau cours de potions allait commencer. Harry les redoutait autant qu'il les espérait. C'étaient, après tout, les seules heures dans la semaine où il pouvait enfin se trouver auprès de son enseignant ce qui, au final, lui faisait autant de bien que de mal. Le voir si près et si loin, ne faisait que le déprimer un peu plus.

Il regarda son enseignant passer non loin de lui alors que l'envie de l'approcher grandissait un peu plus en lui. Il ne se rendit alors pas compte qu'il avait commencé à s'approcher de ce dernier. Finalement, il sentit une main se refermer sur son bras. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Hermione.

\- À quoi tu joues ? Dit-elle alors.

Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il avait suivit son enseignant, tendant même le bras vers ce dernier. Quand Rogue se retourna à son tour, entendant des voix derrière lui, il vit Harry et Hermione reprendre place devant leurs chaudrons. Hermione jeta un regard noir vers lui, mais Severus reprit simplement sa marche, évitant au maximum de repasser près du jeune homme. Le cours se termina finalement sans incident et Harry reparti une nouvelle fois, sachant que de toute façon il ne pourrait pas parler à son enseignant. Pourtant, cette fois-ci ce dernier n'était pas parti et regardait simplement le jeune homme s'éloigner. La salle se vida et au final il ne resta que lui, Hermione et Ron, caché derrière cette dernière.

\- Vous attendez quoi pour agir ? S'exclama la jeune femme. Il n'attend que vous !

\- Allons-y Mione, le supplia presque Ron alors que l'enseignant ne disait rien, bien trop plongé dans ses pensées.

Les deux Gryffondors partirent finalement, rattrapant Harry avant de l'emmener dans la Grande Salle. Une fois seul, Severus soupira faiblement. Comment pouvait-il garder son self-control alors qu'il avait l'impression que tout le monde se liguait contre lui pour le remettre avec Harry ? Ne comprenaient-ils pas que, sur le long terme, il serait plus heureux sans lui ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas voir plus loin que le bout de leurs nez ? Mais le plus dur était bien sûr de voir dans quel état se trouvait le jeune Gryffondor. Il avait su dès le début qu'il aurait du mal à encaisser la nouvelle, mais là, ça allait bien plus loin que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il avait l'impression de se rendre vraiment compte de l'importance qu'il prenait réellement pour le jeune homme, se rendant alors compte qu'il comptait bien plus pour Harry qu'il ne le pensait au départ. Pourtant, malgré tout, cela ne le décidait toujours pas à revenir sur sa décision. Il essayait au contraire de se persuader que ce n'était qu'une étape à franchir espérant de tout cœur que Harry la franchirait le plus rapidement possible, passant enfin à autre chose.

Le mardi matin, alors que Hermione surveillait discrètement Harry, ayant réussi à l'emmener pour le petit-déjeuner, la jeune femme reçut son numéro de la Gazette des Sorciers.

\- Maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus là, ils peuvent de nouveau écrire ce qui se passe... sans avoir à craindre des représailles, remarqua-t-elle en dépliant son journal.

\- Alors, demanda Ron. Quoi de nouveau ?

\- Les élections sont terminées et le ménage au sein du Ministère a commencé on dirait.

\- Chouette, on a un nouveau Ministre de la Magie ! S'exclama Ron faussement joyeux.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Je te signale que c'est une information très importante. C'est de lui que dépendra la reconstruction du monde de la magie ainsi que de ses profonds changements.

\- Et qui est l'heureux élu à ce poste ? Demanda Ron.

\- Kingsley, dit alors Hermione en souriant.

Cette nouvelle eu au moins l'effet d'attirer l'attention de Harry.

-Vraiment ? Au moins on peut compter sur son sérieux. Il n'est pas comme les autres...

\- Oui, et quelque chose me dit qu'il y aura du changement.

Elle lut finalement un article plus bas, sans photo. Elle replia soudainement son journal devant le regard perplexe de Harry.

\- Hermione, l'appela-t-il alors qu'elle fuyait son regard.

\- Ce n'est rien. C'est juste bientôt l'heure du cours. Il faudrait penser à y aller, dit-elle en se levant.

\- On a encore plus de vingt minutes devant nous, Hermione. Dit moi ce qui se passe. De toute façon ça ne peut pas être pire que le fait que Rogue m'évite.

\- Lucius Malefoy s'est évadé pendant son transfert, dit finalement Hermione en reprenant place.

Harry se tourna alors vers la table des Serpentard avant de voir Drago écraser son journal dans ses mains.

\- Ce n'était pas assez surveillé ? S'étonna Harry en faisant de nouveau face à Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas expliqué. Il est juste écrit que les détraqueurs ne sont plus utilisés pour surveiller Azkaban. Du coup il ne devait pas y en avoir pendant le transfert... On ne peut que supposer, ajouta-t-elle.

\- On en saura peut-être davantage plus tard, remarqua Harry. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'ils vont vite l'attraper. Il mérite de finir ses jours à Azkaban.

\- Je suis bien d'accord.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, il doit bien y avoir d'autres mangemorts en fuite, non ?

\- Oui, mais je sais que certains on déjà été repéré et appréhendé. Pas tous, certes. De plus il n'y a pas vraiment eu de liste officielle qui ait circulé là dessus. Je suppose qu'ils font tout au Ministère pour éviter de divulguer cette information, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Oui, sûrement... répondit vaguement Harry.

Il aurait bien aimé connaître le nom des mangemorts encore en fuite, mais il se doutait déjà que le professeur Dumbledore ne le lui dirait jamais. Il se demanda alors si Remus était au courant de quelque chose.

Ils partirent finalement en cours et la journée se termina avec un nouveau cours partagé avec les Serpentards. La leçon du jour ne fut que théorie durant laquelle Severus passa une grande partie du temps à parler devant tout le monde. Les rares fois où il avait tourné son regard vers Harry, il avait vu le jeune homme détourner le regard. Était-ce par gêne ? Y avait-il vraiment quelque chose avec Ginny ? Pourtant, Severus avait toujours du mal à y croire au vu de ce que lui avait dit Hermione. Alors était-ce parce que cela le blessait ? Cette éventualité lui parut plus probable. Son soupir passa complètement inaperçu, alors qu'il portait son regard ailleurs. Son envie de protéger Harry était toujours là, bien ancrée en lui, ce qui le poussait à rester campé sur sa position : Harry irait mieux sans lui.

Le cours et la journée se terminèrent tranquillement alors que Severus observait une nouvelle fois Harry se précipiter hors de la salle. Hermione, Drago et Ron ne loupèrent rien de sa fuite, avant que les deux premiers ne se tournent d'un même geste vers leur enseignant. Severus capta leurs regards, mais fit volte-face et parti sans un mot.

Le lendemain matin la matinée passa lentement et alors qu'ils étaient dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, le professeur McGonagall vint les interrompre.

\- Mr Potter, le professeur Dumbledore vous demande dans son bureau le plus rapidement possible. Il me demande aussi de préciser que ce n'est rien de grave, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Bien, j'y vais de ce pas, répondit Harry en se levant.

\- Et ton repas ? Se plaignit Hermione alors que leur professeur de métamorphose repartait déjà.

\- Fini, dit-il avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau directorial, passant la gargouille sans encombre. Il monta rapidement l'escalier en colimaçon avant de frapper quelques coups à la porte.

\- Entrez, dit alors le directeur.

Harry s'exécuta, entrant dans la pièce. Il se figea sur place en se rendant compte que le directeur avait déjà de la visite. Quand il se rendit compte de l'identité de la personne, il détourna rapidement le regard.

\- Je repasserais plus tard, dit Harry avant de faire demi-tour.

\- Non, reste Harry. Nous avons bientôt terminé. Assied-toi, dit Dumbledore en montrant le siège jusque à côté de l'autre personne.

Harry referma la porte à contrecœur avant de prendre place.

\- Bien, comme je disais je...

En entendant le professeur Dumbledore s'interrompre, Harry leva les yeux vers lui. Il le vit alors consulter sa montre avant d'ajouter :

\- Mince, j'oubliais que Minerva voulais me voir. Je reviens dans un instant, dit-il avant de se lever.

Il fit le tour de son bureau quand :

\- Je repasserais plus tard, dit alors le professeur Rogue, toujours assis juste à côté de Harry.

\- Non, restez Severus. Je n'en ai vraiment pour pas longtemps. Ça vous évitera de revenir.

Dumbledore quitta finalement le bureau sous le regard inquiet de Harry. Son cœur battait tellement vite, qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait sortir de sa poitrine à tout moment. Un silence pesant tomba sur le bureau alors que Harry ne cessait de jeter des regards en coin vers son enseignant qui ne cillait pas. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait ou non être heureux de se retrouver seul avec l'enseignant vu les sentiments contradictoires que cela faisait naître en lui. Entre joie et douleur, il avait bien du mal à faire son choix.

\- Vous... commença finalement Harry n'y tenant plus. Vous n'auriez pas trouvé un cahier parmi les livres que je vous ai rendu la dernière fois ? Demanda finalement Harry.

\- Si, répondit Severus après de longues secondes de silence. Vous souhaitez que je vous le rende ? Demanda l'enseignant.

\- Pas besoin, répondit Harry. Et puis j'en ai commencé un autre, avoua le jeune homme.

\- Vous continuez à écrire ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Severus.

\- Oui, j'en ai besoin. Surtout maintenant, remarqua Harry en se tournant légèrement vers Severus pour voir sa réaction.

L'enseignant ne dit rien et aucune réaction ne fut lisible sur son visage. Pourtant, après une longue minute de silence Harry dit :

\- Non, je ne me blesse pas.

\- Je ne vous aie rien demandé, remarqua Severus d'un ton cassant.

\- Je sais, mais vous l'avez pensé, répondit alors Harry.

Severus se tourna légèrement vers Harry. Comment ce dernier avait-il fait pour deviner à quoi il pensait ? Un coup de chance ? Il fixa de nouveau le bureau avant que Harry n'ajoute :

\- Mais j'ai pensé à le faire, avoua Harry dans un murmure. Je me suis dit que peut-être... commença-t-il en se tournant vers son professeur, peut-être je vous retrouverais, conclut douloureusement Harry.

Un nouveau silence tomba sur la pièce alors que le jeune homme ne lâchait pas son enseignant des yeux et que ce dernier refusait obstinément de se tourner vers le plus jeune.

\- Pourquoi ? Finit par demander Harry la voix tremblante. Pourquoi ?

Severus se doutait de ce que Harry voulait savoir à travers ce simple mot. Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné ? Pourquoi l'avait-il blessé ? Pourquoi l'avait-il trahi ? Pourquoi lui avait-il menti ? Pourquoi lui avait-il fait croire qu'il l'aimait ? Pourquoi lui avoir donné de faux espoirs ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas honnête avec lui ? Pourquoi et encore pourquoi...

Severus ne dit rien et ne supportant plus le silence de son enseignant, Harry se leva avant de se placer devant son professeur de potions. Severus leva lentement les yeux vers le visage de Harry avant que leurs regards ne se croisent enfin. Il avait l'impression de voir une douleur sans fin danser faiblement dans les yeux émeraude de son élève. Harry, sans même s'en rendre compte, leva une main. Lentement, sans brusquerie, il l'a porta vers le visage de son enseignant avant de la poser sur la joue de ce dernier.

\- Pourquoi ? Répéta faiblement Harry alors qu'une larme coulait maintenant silencieusement sur sa joue.

De longues secondes durant les deux hommes restèrent les yeux dans les yeux, sans bouger. Pourtant Severus finit par lever une main à son tour, la posant sur celle de Harry. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à peine ainsi avant que Severus ne retire la main de Harry de sa joue et ne lâche la main du jeune homme.

\- Tout simplement parce que c'est ainsi.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse, dit faiblement Harry.

\- Pourtant vous devrez vous en contenter. Je n'en donnerais aucune autre, ajouta Severus en détournant les yeux.

Harry ne bougea pas, observant minutieusement le visage fermé de Severus. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Severus avait du mal à supporter son regard ? Si tout n'avait été que mensonge depuis le début, il ne devrait rien ressentir à son égard qui l'empêche de soutenir son regard ? À moins que... Le cœur de Harry loupa un battement. Il essuya la trace de sa larme avant de forcer Severus à le regarder de nouveau. Les mains de chaque côté du visage de l'enseignant, Harry ancra son regard dans celui si noir de son professeur. Il chercha alors une quelconque réponse, un faible indice qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre les agissements de son professeur.

\- Je... commença Harry.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Harry se dépêcha de retourner à sa place. Quand Dumbledore fit son retour dans le bureau, c'était comme si Harry n'avait pas bougé et que rien ne s'était passé entre les deux hommes. Il reprit place derrière son bureau avant de poser son regard sur les deux hommes en face de lui.

\- Bien, je compte sur vous pour me tenir au courant si vous avez du nouveau, dit finalement Dumbledore à Severus.

\- Bien. Je peux ? Demanda finalement Severus.

D'un léger signe de tête Albus autorisa l'enseignant à partir, ce qu'il fit sans attendre et sans poser les yeux sur son élève. Maintenant seul avec le professeur Dumbledore Harry se détendit quelque peu.

\- Je t'ai fait venir pour une raison. Certains professeurs te trouve, disons, distrait en cours. Si tu as le moindre problème, sache que tu n'es pas seul, dit Albus.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Harry. Juste un peu fatigué c'est tout, dit-il avec un faible sourire.

\- Bien. Si tu n'as rien à ajouter, mais tu as peut-être quelque chose à me dire, toi ? Demanda Albus alors que Harry avait encore l'impression de passer aux rayons X.

\- Non, dit faiblement Harry. À si, j'aurais voulu savoir quels mangemorts étaient encore en liberté et si...

\- Ils ne représentent plus de danger maintenant que Tom n'est plus là. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, les arrêter ne fait pas partie de ton travail. Le tien consiste maintenant à être un élève parmi tant d'autre, et c'est tout, répondit Dumbledore. Tu n'as plus qu'à vivre ta vie, conclu le directeur en souriant.

\- Bien, répondit Harry peu satisfait par cette réponse.

Il fut finalement congédié à son tour et prit finalement la direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor où il retrouva ses deux amis. Il parla de la raison de sa convocation, mais ne parla pas de son tête-à-tête avec leur professeur de potions, voulant garder ça pour lui.

Rogue, de retour dans ses appartements, fit exploser, de colère, plusieurs flacons se trouvant sur la table. Il avait été si proche du jeune homme qu'il sentait encore son cœur battre la chamade ainsi que la main de Harry sur sa joue. Il ne savait pas comment il avait tenu, mais il craignait que ça ne se passe pas aussi bien la prochaine fois. Il se doutait que tout avait été manigancé par le professeur Dumbledore lui-même et craignait que celui-ci n'intervienne de nouveau. Il se mit à faire les cents pas. Il restait encore de longues semaines avant la tant attendu fin d'année ou à ce moment là, Harry quitterait pour de bon Poudlard.

\- Je dois tenir encore un peu, marmonna Severus.

Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas pu être plus clair avec le jeune homme. Depuis leur dernière discussion ici même, le jeune homme n'avait rien tenté pour l'approcher, mais dans le bureau, il avait fait un pas vers lui. Où s'était-il trompé ? Avait-il dit quelque chose qui avait pu mettre le doute dans l'esprit du plus jeune ? Si oui, il ne voyait pas quoi et cela l'inquiétait pour la suite.

\- Je verrai bien au prochain cours, remarqua Severus avant de se lever et de partir dans une salle adjacente.

Pendant le cours de potions du jeudi, Severus observa le plus discrètement possible le jeune Gryffondor, mais rien dans sa posture ou autre n'indiquait les intentions de Harry le concernant. Alors qu'il observait longuement le jeune homme touiller sa potion, Severus sentit un regard sur lui. Il se tourna immédiatement dans la direction d'où venait ce regard et se trouva face à Hermione. Il ne savait pas à quoi elle pensait, mais son petit sourire victorieux ne lui plaisait pas trop.

Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à son petit tête-à-tête avec son enseignant, mais Harry se sentait moins déprimé. Il en venait même à penser que ses amis avaient raison que le professeur Rogue cachait bien quelque chose. Il craignait juste de se faire de faux-espoirs et de, finalement, être encore plus blessé à la fin en se rendant compte que oui, il n'avait bien été qu'un substitut.

Même s'il savait plus de chose sur sa mère et Rogue, il était tout de même curieux d'en savoir encore plus sur eux. Il connaissait l'histoire dans les grandes lignes, mais aurait aimé avoir plus de détails encore. Remus et Sirius lui avait un peu parlé de son père, mais de sa mère il ne savait pas grand chose. Peut-être que Rogue aurait pu lui apprendre des choses la concernant ? Pourtant, pour le moment, cette idée lui était inconcevable. Il ne voulait pas se rendre compte à quel point celui qu'il aimait en aimait une autre. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était sa mère après tout. Il avait aussi de la peine pour son enseignant. Aimer une personne sachant qu'elle en aime une autre... Il savait lui-même combien cela faisait mal. Et de se dire que cela faisait presque vingt ans qu'il l'aimait, encore et encore... cela lui fit de la peine pour Severus. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait lui-même la force de l'attendre aussi longtemps. Si après à peine un mois il souffrait comme ça, qu'est-ce que ça serait dans un an ! Le nombre de regret qu'il pourrait avoir l'effrayait quelque peu.

Le reste de la semaine passa finalement et le week-end tant attendu était enfin là, même s'il servait, pour la plupart des élèves, aux révisions. Beaucoup de professeur restaient enfermés dans leurs bureaux le week-end, jusque très tard et acceptaient de recevoir des élèves désireux de rattraper leur retard. Hermione était souvent une des premières à les solliciter, mais elle était loin d'être la seule.


	33. Jalousie

_**Salut tout le monde !  
**_

 ** _Voilà la suite, comme chaque jeudi depuis plusieurs mois maintenant...  
_**

 ** _Désolé pour ceux qui trouve que ça tire en longueur ou qu'il manque de l'action... Aujourd'hui un "petit" évènement entre Harry et Severus... Ginny est aussi dans le coin.  
_**

 ** _Et de "l'action", il devrait en avoir un peu plus tard. Encore un peu de patience ?_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n° 33 : Jalousie**

Alors que Harry et ses amis descendaient pour leur petit-déjeuner, ils furent vite rattrapés par la jeune Ginny.

\- Je viens avec vous, dit-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Ron soupira faiblement alors que les deux autres gardaient le silence. Ginny se plaça à côté de Harry avant d'entamer la conversation. Elle parla alors de Quidditch, sachant qu'elle aurait ainsi l'attention du jeune homme.

\- Tu as entendu la rumeur ? Demanda la jeune femme. Au sujet des matchs de Quidditch, précisa cette dernière.  
\- Non je n'ai rien entendu. De quelle rumeur tu parles ? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- Certains disent que les matchs de Quidditch pourraient peut-être avoir lieu. Bien sûr, il n'y aurait rien à gagner à la fin, mais ce serait un moyen de se détendre un peu. Tu en penses quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps pour y participer. Je trouve déjà que les journées ne sont pas assez longues pour rattraper notre retard pour les cours. Même si ce serait bien pour se détendre, je l'avoue, pour le moment ce serait sans moi.

Ginny parut déçue de la réponse de Harry. Elle qui comptait au contraire sur sa présence pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec le jeune homme. Elle ne montra cependant pas sa frustration et continua de parler à son camarade jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent à leur table. Elle prit place près de lui alors que son frère et Hermione se plaçaient en face d'eux.

\- Tu ne vas pas avec Dean ? Demanda alors Hermione.

\- Non, je l'ai vu tout le week-end, c'est bon, répondit la rouquine.

\- En même temps, c'est quand même ton petit ami, remarqua Hermione.

Ginny haussa les épaules sans répondre.

\- Tu veux du jus de citrouille ? Demanda-t-elle à Harry après s'être servi.

\- Je veux bien, répondit Harry en lui tendant son verre.

Harry, tout comme Hermione, avait bien remarqué la présence de plus en plus fréquente de la rouquine depuis sa réconciliation avec lui. Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait ou non s'en inquiéter et de tout façon, il avait bien plus important à penser : Severus Rogue occupait toutes ses pensées quand elles n'étaient pas concentrées sur les cours.

Alors que le trio se levait finalement pour se rendre à leur cours de sortilèges, Ginny, elle, alla en DCFM. Elle regarda s'éloigner Harry, avant de finalement reprendre sa marche.

\- Harry, tu devrais faire attention à Ginny, dit faiblement Hermione en prenant place entre ses deux amis.

\- Tu crois ? Elle m'a pourtant assuré avoir comprit que l'on ne serait jamais rien d'autre que des amis, remarqua Harry.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait pu abandonner si vite l'idée de gagner ton cœur, ajouta Hermione. Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais soit prudent tout de même.

\- Je ferais attention, merci.

Harry garda pour lui l'histoire des chocolats de la St Valentin. Il savait bien que Hermione et Ginny s'entendaient plutôt bien, et il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait des frictions entre elles à cause de lui. La matinée passa finalement sans que Harry ne se rende compte que, pendant son cours de potions, le professeur Rogue ne le lâchait pas du regard cette fois encore. Bien sûr ce ne fut pas le cas de Hermione qui espérait bien que se soit un bon signe. Si Severus s'intéressait de nouveau à Harry comme ça en avait l'air, peut-être Harry avait-il une chance que son enseignant revienne sur sa décision. Elle garda cependant ça pour elle, pour le moment en tout cas.

Harry, quant à lui, voulait toujours attirer l'attention de son professeur, tout en voulant lui montrer qu'il allait bien, sachant mieux gérer ses émotions. Il savait que cela pouvait au contraire prouver à son professeur qu'il pouvait désormais avancer seul, mais il était prêt à prendre le risque. Si il y avait une chance que Rogue revienne vers lui, ce serait sans mensonge ni coups bas.

Mardi passa tout aussi calmement. Pour le déjeuner le lendemain, Ginny passa une nouvelle fois le repas près de Harry. Il quitta pourtant la table le premier, prétextant des devoirs en retard. Il ne vit pas le regard déçu de la jeune fille. Il se rendit finalement à la bibliothèque et après plus de deux heures sur un devoir de métamorphose, il quitta les lieux. Il ne savait pas si c'était volontaire ou non, mais il avait à peine fait quelques pas, qu'il tomba sur Ginny.

\- Harry, je te cherchais justement, lui dit la jeune femme en arrivant près de lui.

\- Oui ? Demanda Harry un peu exaspéré par le comportement de son amie.

\- J'ai un service à te demander... Trois fois rien, je te rassure, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air peu enthousiaste de son ami.

\- Vas-y je t'écoute.

\- En fait je voudrais savoir si... tu accepterais de faire semblant de sortir avec moi.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille alors que...

\- C'est juste l'histoire de quelques jours, tout au plus. Dean ne veut pas accepter que l'on n'ai plus ensemble alors je lui aie dit que je sortais avec quelqu'un d'autre. Malheureusement il ne me croit pas et veut savoir avec qui je sors. J'ai donc pensé que, en tant qu'ami bien sûr, tu pourrais me rendre ce service, conclut Ginny en souriant, les mains jointes en prière.

\- C'est justement parce qu'on est ami que je refuse, lui répondit Harry.

La jeune femme agrippa Harry par le bras.

\- Allez, c'est pas comme si tu sortais avec quelqu'un et puis...

\- J'ai dit non, c'est non ! S'exclama le jeune homme fatigué par les histoires de Ginny.

Alors que la jeune femme allait protester, Harry se sentit tirer en arrière. Il leva la tête pour voir qui le tirait ainsi, par son bras libre. Il fut alors étonné de découvrir l'identité de l'arrivant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda froidement Ginny.

\- Potter viens avec moi, dit alors Rogue le regard noir.

\- Nous sommes en pleine discussion et...

\- Je crois plutôt que votre ami cherche un moyen de se défaire de votre emprise, remarqua Rogue en accentuant volontairement le dernier mot. Venez avec moi Potter.

Il commença à s'éloigner, tirant légèrement Harry. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, mais enleva tout de même son bras de la main de la rouquine. Voyant que le jeune homme ne le suivait pas, Severus se tourna vers ce dernier et alors qu'il allait parler, Harry le devança.

\- Donnez-moi une seule raison de vous suivre et je le ferais, dit alors Harry.

Severus soupira et, sans réfléchir, tira d'un coup sec le jeune homme vers lui. Ce qui se passa ensuite, jamais la jeune Ginny n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Severus venait tout simplement de s'emparer des lèvres de Harry et l'embrassait désormais avec ferveur. Quelques secondes après il mettait lui-même fin au baiser, plongeant son regard dans celui émeraude de Harry.

\- Désolé Ginny, mais j'ai mieux à faire, dit-il sans détacher ses yeux de ceux de Severus.

Severus s'éloigna de nouveau, le bras de Harry toujours dans sa main, et cette fois-ci Harry se laissa entraîner sans se plaindre.

\- Je compte bien sûr sur toi pour garder pour toi ce que tu viens de voir, dit Harry en s'éloignant.

\- À qui pourrais-je dire ça de toute façon, dit faiblement Ginny à voix basse.

Elle avait encore du mal à accepter ce qui venait de se passer et se demanda alors ce que tout cela signifiait.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé sur le chemin. Harry se laissa simplement entraîner avant de deviner leur destination. Il fut légèrement surprit de se retrouver de nouveau dans les appartements de Severus. Il attendit un mot de sa part, mais rien. Ce dernier qui tournait obstinément le dos à Harry, ne cessait de se demander ce qui lui était passé par l'esprit pour être ainsi intervenu, mais surtout il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait suivit. Harry retira son bras de la main de Severus avant de venir se placer devant lui. Il dut lui même baisser le visage de l'enseignant vers le sien, faisant se croiser leurs regards.

Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, Severus et Harry étaient déjà en train de s'embrasser. Harry se cogna légèrement le dos contre la table derrière lui, alors qu'il sentait les mains habiles de Severus s'infiltrer sous son gilet et sa chemise. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais tenta le tout pour le tout et commença à déboutonner la longue robe de sorcier de l'enseignant. Ce dernier ne sembla pas réagir et se laissa faire. Alors que le vêtement tombait au sol, ils durent se séparer, mettant fin aux innombrables baisers, pour permettre à Rogue d'enlever le gilet de Harry. C'est avec impatience que Severus défit la chemise de Harry avant de pouvoir poser ses mains sur la poitrine de ce dernier.

\- Severus... murmura faiblement Harry tout contre les lèvres de ce dernier, sans s'en rendre compte.

Comme un signal, Severus entraîna Harry dans la pièce du fond, sa chambre, sans cesser d'embrasser le plus jeune. Avec gourmandise et passion, il ne lâchait que très peu les lèvres du plus jeune. Harry se sentit finalement poussé sur le lit, atterrissant doucement sur ce dernier. Il vit Rogue finir d'enlever sa chemise avant qu'il ne vienne prendre position au-dessus de lui. Il ne laissa pas le temps au plus jeune de dire ou faire quoi que se soit, qu'il s'emparait une nouvelle fois des lèvres tentatrices de Harry.

Severus fit rapidement courir ses mains sur la poitrine et le ventre de Harry, le faisant déjà frissonner de plaisir. Rapidement le reste des vêtements devint superflu et fini vite en un petit tas au sol. Severus déposa alors une pluie de baisers sur le visage du plus jeune, alors qu'une de ses mains venait lentement glisser sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. L'enseignant embrassa une dernière fois Harry avant de remonter le long de la mâchoire puis de redescendre dans son cou, non sans lui avoir mordillé le lobe de l'oreille, sachant que le plus jeune n'y résisterait pas. Harry gémit faiblement à ce geste.

Severus vint finalement taquiner les boutons de chair de Harry, les léchant et les mordillant légèrement. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le plus jeune commence déjà à se tordre de plaisir sous les attouchements de son enseignant. Finalement Severus mit fin à ses douces tortures et fit ce que Harry attendait depuis qu'il avait commencé à faire courir ses mains sur son corps. Il entoura de ses doigts le membre de Harry, qui ne demandait que ça, avant de commencer un faible et lent va-et-vient. Il ne tarda pas à commencer à préparer Harry à le recevoir, pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier. Anticipant déjà le plaisir qu'il allait ressentir, Harry gémit un peu plus fort. Entendre la voix gémissante de Harry attisa davantage le propre plaisir de Severus qui sentait son membre gonfler un peu plus.

Après de longues minutes ainsi, et n'y tenant plus, Harry donna un léger coup de reins.

\- Plus vite, se plaignit le plus jeune.

Pour toute réponse, Severus arrêta tout mouvement alors et fit se retourner Harry qui se laissa simplement faire. Désormais à quatre pattes, il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller sentant alors l'odeur de Severus sur celui-ci. Il sourit faiblement en se rendant compte pour la première fois qu'il se trouvait bien dans la chambre de son enseignant, sur son lit en prime. Il ne savait pas si c'était de se rendre compte de l'endroit où il était, mais il avait l'impression que son cœur battait encore plus vite alors que son corps semblait encore plus sensible que la dernière fois.

Severus plaça rapidement son membre devant l'intimité de Harry et alors qu'il commençait une lente entrée en ce dernier, Harry n'y tint plus et recula légèrement, faisant entrer le membre de Severus d'un coup sec. Ce dernier ne put empêcher un soupir de plaisir de franchir ses lèvres à se sentir ainsi aspiré dans le corps chaud du plus jeune. Ils restèrent de longues secondes sans bouger, appréciant simplement de sentir le corps de l'autre tout contre le sien. C'est finalement l'impatience de Harry qui mit fin à cette pause.

\- S'il vous plaît... marmonna Harry en bougeant une nouvelle fois ses hanches.

Severus frissonna légèrement à cette sensation avant de faire ce que Harry lui demandait et ce que lui mourait d'envie de faire depuis qu'il avait attiré Harry dans ses appartements : le posséder une nouvelle fois. Avec une lenteur calculée, Severus sortit du corps du plus jeune avant de le pénétrer d'un coup sec, arrachant au passage un nouveau gémissement de la part de Harry. Les yeux clos, le souffle court, Harry sentait son corps s'embrasait de plus en plus alors que, sans aucune hésitation, Severus venait encore et toujours toucher un point sensible en lui.

Après de longues minutes durant lesquelles Severus ne lui laissa aucun répit, Harry avait l'impression de n'être que gémissements entre les mains expertes de son enseignant. Ce dernier décida même d'aller plus loin, et porta de nouveau sa main sur le membre encore insatisfait de Harry. Il n'en fallut pas plus à ce dernier pour lui ôter le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait. Avec légèreté et sans aucune hésitation, Severus plongea un peu plus Harry dans le plaisir charnel. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Harry pour rendre les armes, se laissant totalement emporté dans le plaisir ultime.

Severus, dont les coups de reins se faisaient de plus en plus décousus et profonds, sentit l'anneau de chair de Harry se resserrer sur son membre. Il tint aussi longtemps que possible, voulant profiter aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait de ce corps qui semblait être en parfaite symbiose avec le sien, avant de s'abandonner à son tour dans la luxure la plus totale. Il se déversa finalement dans le corps chaud de Harry, laissant échapper un nouveau gémissement plus long et prononcé que les précédents. Il donna un dernier coup de reins avant de se laisser tomber sur le corps encore légèrement tremblant du plus jeune.

Les minutes semblèrent passer au ralenti et alors que Harry reprenait peu à peu conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, un bruit non loin de lui attira son attention. Il tourna son visage de l'autre côté avant de poser les yeux sur Severus qui était en train de finir de mettre son pantalon. Il le vit finalement s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Harry tendit sa main, la faisant délicatement glisser sur le dos nu de Severus. Il vit ce dernier commencer à se tourner vers lui, avant de s'arrêter. La tête dans ses mains, il soupira faiblement.

\- Vous devriez partir maintenant, dit faiblement Severus.

Harry s'était un peu attendu à ce genre de réaction en voyant la tension du corps de Severus. Il ne savait pas à quel point il regrettait ce qui venait de se produire, mais lui en tout cas ne regrettait rien et tenait à ce que son enseignant le sache. Il caressa encore quelques secondes le dos de Severus avant de se lever. Il fit le tour du lit, prenant place devant Severus, avant d'enfiler son caleçon et son pantalon. Il s'approcha de Severus, l'obligeant une nouvelle fois à le regarder dans les yeux.

Il vit une peine immense se refléter alors dans les yeux noirs de son professeur et, comme pour le rassurer, Harry lui sourit tendrement.

\- Je vous aime, dit finalement Harry.

Comme pour le prouver, Harry embrassa légèrement Severus et fut heureux de sentir une réponse de la part de son enseignant. Il y mit pourtant fin après de longues et interminables secondes. Il caressa légèrement la joue de Severus avant de s'éloigner à contrecœur. Il quitta la chambre sous le regard perdu de son professeur. Harry s'habilla rapidement avant de sortir des appartements de Severus et de rejoindre sa salle commune.

Pendant ce temps, Severus ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là. À l'origine il voulait juste se rendre à la bibliothèque quand il avait entendu la voix de Harry. Ca avait été alors plus fort que lui, il s'était dirigé vers la voix de ce dernier avant de le retrouver en compagnie de Ginny. Il avait sentit un sentiment de jalousie brûler vivement en lui. Quand il avait vu le jeune homme élever la voix, il n'avait pas résisté et s'était approché. Harry était à lui et il ne laisserait personne l'avoir. Au début il avait juste voulu l'aider à se débarrasser de l'envahissante jeune femme mais quand Harry lui avait dit qu'il ne le suivrait qu'à partir du moment où il lui donnerait une bonne raison, toutes ses résolutions s'étaient évaporées d'un coup de baguette magique et seul l'envie d'avoir encore une fois le jeune homme pour lui seul hantait le moindre recoin de son esprit.

Finalement, avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était déjà en train de pousser le jeune homme sur son lit avant de prendre place au dessus de lui. Il ne regrettait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer et savait qu'il en était de même pour Harry, mais il s'en voulait tout de même d'avoir failli à ses propres choix. Il avait décidé de libérer Harry de ses sentiments, mais voilà qu'il laissait ces mêmes sentiments prendre le dessus. Comment voulait-il que Harry renonce à lui s'il agissait ainsi ? Il était normal que le jeune homme doute et cherche à le retenir. Du coup, Severus était légèrement inquiet des prochains cours avec les septièmes années de Gryffondors. Comment Harry réagirait-il la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient ?

Harry venait de rejoindre sa salle commune alors que l'heure du dîner approchait. Hermione se précipita vers lui et devant son air complètement ailleurs elle demanda légèrement inquiète:

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ?

Harry secoua légèrement la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- On t'a cherché à la bibliothèque et...

\- J'étais avec Rogue, dit simplement Harry.

\- Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? Demanda Hermione en souriant.

\- Je ne sais pas vu qu'il m'a demandé de partir. J'ai pensé qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps et du coup je n'ai pas insisté.

\- Besoin de temps pour quoi ?

\- Pour accepter ce qui vient de se passer, répondit Harry sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Et il s'est passé quoi ? Se renseigna Hermione pas très sûr de vouloir le savoir.

\- On a fait l'amour... dit faiblement Harry avant de commencer à sourire.

Hermione devint écarlate alors que Ron était à deux doigts de vomir. Ils prirent finalement place devant la cheminée, là où Hermione et Ron étaient déjà installés avant l'arrivée de Harry.

\- Bien, je suppose que c'est un progrès comme un autre, remarqua Hermione toujours aussi écarlate. Même si j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir aussi précisément, dit-elle à voix basse.

\- Tu m'étonnes, ajouta Ron le teint encore verdâtre.

\- Peut-être que tu avais raison finalement, dit-il à la jeune femme.

\- Oui, mais le problème reste à lui faire avouer qu'il t'a toujours aimé, dit Hermione en se penchant vers Harry.

Ils se mirent alors à réfléchir à un moyen infaillible pour avoir la confession de Severus. Harry leva finalement la tête.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée, mais...

\- Vas-y, dit toujours, rétorqua Hermione.

\- Du veritaserum, dit alors Harry pas vraiment sûr. Le problème restera pour s'en procurer, remarqua Harry.

\- C'est une idée, même si tu dois savoir que ce n'est pas un moyen infaillible, remarqua Hermione. Et puis son utilisation est censée être très surveillé.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je comptais sur l'effet de surprise pour au moins avoir le temps de poser quelques questions, expliqua le jeune homme.

\- Oui, je suppose que c'est faisable. Et... elle s'interrompit. Il se peut que j'en ai, avoua timidement la jeune femme.

Harry sourit de plus belle.

\- Reste à savoir quand on pourra l'utiliser.

\- J'ai une petite idée, mais...

Il regarda autour de lui.

\- Il y a un peu trop de monde pour le moment.

Ce n'est que tard dans la soirée que Harry pu expliquer son plan. Le trio se trouvait de nouveau dans la salle commune et ils furent vite rejoints par Dobby que Harry appela.

\- Dobby, tu travailles bien à Poudlard de temps en temps ?

\- Oui, Harry Potter. Dobby y donne un coup de main quand Dobby n'a rien à faire, répondit poliment l'elfe.

\- Est-ce que le professeur Rogue commande de temps en temps en dehors des repas ? Demanda ensuite Harry n'y croyant que très peu.

Dobby réfléchit un instant avant de sourire.

\- Oui, parfois le professeur Rogue réclame une tasse de thé quand il n'a pas cours.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me prévenir la prochaine fois qu'il le fera, j'aimerais que tu...

Harry regarda ses deux amis.

\- Dobby fera tout ce que vous voulez, assura alors l'elfe.

\- Tu pourrais y mettre quelques gouttes d'une potion avant de lui apporter son thé ? Demanda alors Harry pas très sûr.

\- Si c'est ce que Harry Potter veux, alors Dobby le fera sans poser de questions, répondit Dobby en s'inclinant.

Une fois mis d'accord, Dobby repartit. Peu après, et espérant de tout cœur que son enseignant ferait rapidement appel aux elfes, le trio alla se coucher.

Jeudi Harry ne tenta rien envers son professeur de potions, au grand soulagement de ce dernier qui avait craint une nouvelle attaque de son élève. Severus savait maintenant qu'il n'avait pas à revoir son élève avant la semaine suivante et si Harry ne tentait rien les premiers jours, il y avait de grande chance qu'il n'agisse pas. Il savait que Harry était plutôt du genre impatient à agir sur un coup de tête et non à planifier pendant des jours durant. L'impatience le perdrait, ne cessait de penser l'enseignant. Quand le week-end arriva finalement, Severus était un peu plus détendu, même s'il avait encore du mal à accepter sa propre faiblesse face à ses sentiments envers Harry.


	34. Rien que la vérité

_**Salut tout le monde !  
**_

 ** _Voilà la suite : Harry mets son plan à exécution, mais cela va-t-il fonctionner comme il veut ou, au contraire, cela va-t-il aggraver les choses entre lui et Severus ?  
_**

 ** _Merci pour votre soutien, qui me touche comme pas possible ^^  
_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n°34 : Rien que la vérité**

C'est quelque peu anxieux que Harry se leva ce lundi matin. Il n'avait pas revu Dobby depuis mercredi et craignait que son enseignant ne fasse plus appel aux elfes de maisons. Il commença alors à réfléchir à un autre moyen de faire boire la veritaserum à son enseignant. Un plan B ne pouvait pas être de trop. Quand ils partirent en direction de la Grande Salle, Hermione nota rapidement l'absence de la rouquine.

\- Je me suis inquiétée pour rien on dirait, remarqua la jeune femme alors que Ron était quelques pas devant eux.

\- En fait, quand Rogue m'a trouvé hier, j'étais en train d'essayer de me débarrasser de Ginny. Et une chose en entraînant une autre, au final Ginny nous a vu nous embrasser, abrégea Harry. J'avais un peu peur qu'elle ébruite tout ça, mais on dirait que je me suis trompé, remarqua t-il.

\- Au moins elle comprendra peut-être qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec toi, ajouta Hermione.

\- C'est sûr qu'elle était un peu têtue, ajouta Harry en souriant faiblement. Mais avoir Rogue comme adversaire, ça doit en effrayer plus d'un, ajouta-t-il.

\- J'avoue, dit Hermione.

Ils prirent finalement place dans la Grande Salle. Peu après, Ginny fit son apparition, mais s'installa plus loin, ne posant même pas les yeux sur eux. Harry et Hermione échangèrent un sourire complice.

Harry, ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons de son professeur de potions, décida de la jouer profil bas. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de jeter, de temps à autre, quelques coups d'œil vers son enseignant pendant la leçon du jour. Severus lui paru tendu, ce qui sembla plus que normal pour le jeune homme. Il se retint difficilement de sourire en pensant à ce qu'il lui réservait... enfin, si tout se passait bien.

Mercredi arriva enfin, et alors que Harry était dans les dortoirs Dobby débarqua sur son lit.

\- Harry Potter, Monsieur, dit-il poliment en arrivant. Le professeur Rogue vient de demander à ce qu'on amène une tasse de thé, expliqua l'elfe. Dobby attend les instructions de Harry Potter.

Harry soupira de soulagement avant de sortir une petite fiole de sa poche.

\- Verse en trois gouttes dans son thé. Et peux tu surveiller qu'il en boive bien avant que je ne le rejoigne ? Demanda Harry.

\- Dobby fera tout ce que Harry Potter veut.

Il claqua finalement des doigts avant de disparaître. Harry se précipita hors des dortoirs. Il traversa rapidement la salle commune tout en ajoutant à l'encontre de ses deux amis :

\- Le plan est en marche !

\- Bonne chance ! S'écria Hermione avant de voir Harry disparaître derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Il traversa en courant les couloirs de Poudlard, se dépêchant de rejoindre les cachots. Une fois devant le bureau de son professeur de potions, Harry appela de nouveau Dobby.

\- Alors ? Il en a bu ? Demanda le jeune homme à l'elfe.

\- Oui, le professeur Rogue en a bu à plusieurs reprises, Monsieur. Dobby a bien mis trois gouttes. Pas plus, pas moins, précisa l'elfe en tendant le flacon à Harry.

\- Peux-tu le mettre dans ma valise ? Il ne faudrait pas que Rogue ne le trouve, dit-il à Dobby.

Dobby s'inclina avant de s'éclipser. Harry inspira profondément, essayant de garder un air neutre. Il frappa finalement à la porte avant d'être invité à y entrer. Il vit son enseignant se tendre légèrement en le voyant entrer, mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Il referma la porte avant de s'avancer près du bureau.

\- Que me voulez-vous Potter ? Demanda faiblement Severus tout en gardant le regard baissé sur le parchemin devant lui.

\- Je... J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous ressentez vraiment pour moi alors... Est-ce que vous m'avez vraiment aimé ? Demanda finalement Harry.

\- Oui, répondit Severus après quelques secondes de flottement.

Harry crut que son enseignant aller protester alors il se dépêcha de poser la question suivante :

\- Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'espérer que vous m'aimiez encore ?

\- Oui, répondit Severus.

\- Et ma mère, vous étiez amoureux d'elle ? Je ne serais qu'un substitut pour vous ? Demanda ensuite Harry la peur au ventre.

\- Non et non, répondit Severus tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se rendait bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais le jeune homme ne lui laissait pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir.

\- Alors elle représentait quoi pour vous ? Se renseigna Harry voulant être sûr.

\- Une amie. Une amie très chère et une confidente. Mais jamais je ne l'ai considéré comme une petite-amie potentielle. Jamais, précisa Severus.

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois de soulagement. Il avait entendu ce qu'il espérait et souhaitait. Maintenant, il allait enfin connaître la véritable raison de son éloignement.

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ? Demanda enfin Harry.

\- Pour votre bien, dit Severus dans un soupir.

Harry voyait bien qu'il commençait à lutter et su qu'il devait se dépêcher.

\- Comment ça pour mon bien ? Se pressa t-il de demander.

\- Je veux que vous ayez une vie normale avec des amis, une petite amie et des enfants. Avec moi vous n'aurez rien de tout ça. De plus vous semblez prendre la longue vie des vampires comme quelque chose de simple à vivre, mais vous semblez oublier ce que ça signifie vraiment : perdre un à un les gens que vous aimez, acheva Severus avec gravité.

Harry devait avouer qu'il n'avait vu que les bons côtés de sa relation avec Severus. À aucun moment il n'avait pensé que cela pouvait être un poids pour lui.

\- Peut-être, mais pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas assez mature pour comprendre qu'une telle relation ne vous apportera rien de bien. Au contraire, ce ne sera qu'un poids. Et puis je...

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Harry voyait bien que son enseignant semblait se battre contre lui-même. Il parlait de plus en plus lentement, avec difficulté, jusqu'au moment où il s'interrompit finalement. Severus lui jeta finalement un regard noir.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que vous ayez été jusque là pour...  
\- Pour connaître la vérité ! Le coupa Harry. Vous me devez bien ça ! Ajouta le jeune homme sachant qu'il aurait du mal à échapper à la colère de son professeur.

\- Je ne vous dois rien ! S'exclama Severus. Et puis-je vous rappeler que je suis votre professeur et qu'en tant que tel vous me devez...

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas au professeur que je m'adresse, le coupa Harry. Je vous parle en tant que mon... compagnon, tenta faiblement Harry pas très sûr du choix de mot.

\- Je ne suis plus votre compagnon, soupira Severus.

\- Ah bon ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir que nous ayons rompu, rétorqua Harry.

Severus soupira. Ils avaient la discussion qu'il avait tant redouté. Le pire c'est que maintenant Harry connaissait ses réels sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas mentir en lui disant qu'il ne l'aimait pas en réalité, ou qu'il n'était qu'un substitut. La vérité avait éclaté bien malgré lui et il allait devoir faire avec.

\- Potter, j'ai été assez clair je crois, commença l'enseignant.

\- Justement non, lui répondit Harry d'une voix faible. Je ne vous comprends pas. Vous m'aimez.

Harry vit Severus se tendre à ses mots, mais continua :

\- Et je vous aime. Où est le problème alors ? Demanda Harry. Et l'excuse du "vous serez plus heureux sans moi", ne prends pas.

\- Pourtant c'est la vérité, dit faiblement Severus.

\- Comment pourrais-je l'être si vous n'êtes pas avec moi ? Ajouta faiblement Harry.

Il s'approcha du bureau avant de poser sa main sur la joue de son professeur.

\- Mais vous avez raison sur un point. Que vous le vouliez ou non, mon bonheur dépend entièrement de vous, lui dit Harry. Et si vraiment vous m'aimez vous allez devoir accepter que je ne serais heureux qu'avec vous.

Severus se sentait faiblir dans sa détermination. Et si... Et si le jeune homme disait vrai ? Et s'ils avaient bien un avenir tous les deux ?

\- S'il vous plaît, croyez en moi. Croyez en nous, ajouta-t-il avec douceur.

Severus ne sut quoi dire devant le regard si doux et pourtant déterminé de celui qu'il avait considéré comme son amant. Il se sentait complètement hypnotisé par ce regard si franc, qu'il en vint à croire que oui, s'ils étaient ensemble ils pourraient tout traverser. Il se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il avait fuit. Il en avait voulu à Dumbledore de lui avoir caché le fait que Harry était un horcruxe et pourtant cela lui avait donné par la suite un moyen de se séparer du jeune homme, soit disant pour son bien à lui. Il se rendait pourtant compte que c'était plus dans son intérêt personnel qu'il l'avait fait. Enfin, en partie en tout cas.

Il garda cependant le silence, n'ayant pas la force d'admettre son erreur et surtout de reconnaître que le jeune homme avait raison.

\- Est-ce que j'ai encore une chance de vous faire changer d'avis ? Demanda faiblement Harry se doutant que la potion ne devait plus faire effet. Y a-t-il encore de l'espoir pour nous ? Murmura Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Severus.

\- C'est si dur pour vous d'admettre vos sentiments ? Ou d'accepter que je ne serai pleinement heureux qu'avec vous ?

\- Ce n'est pas...  
\- Possible ? Le coupa Harry. Et pourquoi ? Parce que vous avez été un mangemort ? Parce que vous êtes un vampire ? La différence d'âge ? Parce que je tiens à vous prévenir qu'aucune de ces raisons n'est valable. Je vous aime comme vous êtes, avec votre passé aussi inconnu qu'il me soit. Et puis...

\- Un jour vous vous rendrez compte de votre erreur Potter et ce jour-là vous le regretterez comme jamais sauf qu'il sera trop tard pour faire marche arrière, dit alors tristement Severus.

\- Ne sous-estimez pas mes sentiments à votre égard ! S'emporta légèrement le jeune homme. Mes sentiments ne sont pas aussi faibles et je peux vous affirmer que dans dix, cent ou mille ans, je vous aimerais toujours autant, voir plus que maintenant.

Severus avait du mal à douter des paroles du jeune homme, pas alors qu'une détermination sans faille brillait dans les yeux émeraudes de ce dernier.

\- Plutôt que d'imaginer le pire, pourquoi ne pas imaginer le meilleur ? Remarqua Harry en souriant faiblement à Severus. Qu'avez vous à perdre à y croire, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?

Les mots de Harry ne cessaient de faire écho dans l'esprit de Severus. Bien sûr qu'il voulait y croire, mais depuis le temps il avait bien compris que le pire pouvait arriver à tout moment. Le mieux était de s'y préparer le plus tôt possible. C'est ce qu'il essayait de faire avec Harry, mais le doute l'habitait de plus en plus désormais.

\- Je...

Harry posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de Severus, le faisant taire.

\- Promettez-moi juste d'y réfléchir. Disons que je vous laisse une semaine et que mercredi prochain je reviendrais pour entendre ce que vous voulez faire et non ce qui doit être fait. Je veux savoir ce que vous souhaitez vraiment et non ce qui vous semble le meilleur. On fait comme ça ? Demanda Harry craignant d'entendre un nouveau rejet de la part de l'enseignant.

Severus hocha faiblement la tête, acceptant la demande du plus jeune. Harry sourit, soulagé comme jamais. Il ôta sa main des lèvres de Severus avant qu'une idée ne vienne germer dans son esprit. Il se pencha vers son professeur avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser emplit de douceur. Severus lui répondit, fermant même les yeux pour en apprécier toute la tendresse. Quand il les rouvrit, Harry lui souriait tendrement.

\- Un aperçu de ce qui vous attend si vous acceptez de me faire une place dans votre vie, dit Harry. En plus de ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière, ajouta-t-il en repensant à leur après-midi au lit.

Harry s'éloigna finalement.

\- Je compte sur vous pour prendre la bonne décision nous concernant, dit-il en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Alors qu'il la baissait, prêt à partir, Severus se racla la gorge.

\- Potter, avant que vous ne partiez j'aimerais ajouter quelque chose, si vous le permettez, dit l'enseignant.

\- Bien sûr, j'écoute, dit Harry en se retournant vers son professeur.

\- 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour l'utilisation d'une potion sur votre professeur, dit calmement Severus.

Harry sourit, riant légèrement.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, avoua-t-il avant de partir pour de bon.

Severus regarda la porte se fermer derrière son élève. Il soupira faiblement alors que le silence retombait dans le bureau. Il se recula légèrement, s'adossant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Cette conversation, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, l'avait épuisé, mais d'une certaine façon il se sentait plus léger maintenant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir justement entendu ce qu'il souhaitait entendre depuis un moment maintenant. Comme s'il avait attendu tout ce temps que Harry dissipe ses doutes et ses craintes, le jeune homme venait de le faire. Une partie de lui avait encore un peu de mal à se dire que Harry serait plus heureux avec lui, mais il voulait sincèrement y croire. Lui aussi souffrait de cette séparation qui, comme Harry l'avait dit, n'en était pas vraiment une. Il s'agissait plus d'une fuite qu'autre chose.

Il ne savait pas si Harry avait ou non réfléchit à l'avance à ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais ce dernier avait su trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour le toucher. Severus repensa aux discussions, ou plutôt aux monologues, avec Hermione et Drago. Et si le destin lui laissait une seconde chance d'être avec celui qu'il avait choisi et qu'il aimait par dessus tout ? Allait-il vraiment la laisser passer par crainte d'une éventuelle séparation ? C'était à lui de faire en sorte que le jeune homme ne regrette jamais de l'avoir choisi. Et puis, comment pouvait-il douter des sentiments de Harry après le nombre de fois où il avait senti son amour pour lui à travers le lien ?

Il avait une semaine. Une semaine pour faire le tri dans ses pensées. Entre ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il devait faire. Entre ses certitudes et ses craintes. Entre l'acceptation et la fuite... Il était soulagé que Harry lui ait laissé du temps pour faire le point. S'il avait souhaité une réponse immédiate, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il lui aurait répondu. Mais là, il avait le temps d'y réfléchir à tête reposée. Et cette fois, il ferait en sorte de ne pas regretter son choix. Il sourit faiblement en repensant au baiser de Harry. Un aperçu de ce qui vous attend si vous acceptez de me faire une place dans votre vie, entendit-il alors. Il reprit finalement ce qu'il faisait avant l'arrivée de son élève, le cœur plus léger.

Harry, pendant ce temps là, venait de retrouver ses amis dans la salle commune.

\- Alors ? Demanda Hermione alors que Harry prenait place à côté d'elle.

\- Dans une semaine je serai fixé pour de bon, dit-il alors.

Il relata ce qui s'était passé, de son entrée à sa sortie du bureau. Ses arguments et la tentative de fuite de Severus. Il lui parla du doute qu'il pensait avoir semé dans l'esprit de son professeur.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, dit Hermione. Vous méritez tout les deux d'être heureux, ajouta-t-elle pour le plus grand plaisir de Harry.

\- J'imagine déjà ce que ça va donner pour Noël ou ton anniversaire... remarqua Ron. Ça va vraiment faire bizarre de devoir supporter Rogue, ajouta Ron.

\- Tu ne serais pas heureux pour Harry ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Si... enfin je crois. Mais ça reste Rogue quoi. Tu peux pas me demander de changer d'avis sur lui après presque sept ans, lui fit remarquer Ron. Tu devines bien qu'il me faudra du temps pour accepter votre relation, dit-il en se tournant vers Harry. Je ne te demanderais pas de le quitter c'est sûr, mais de là à dire que je m'en réjoui...

\- Compris Ron. Tant que tu comprends que je tiens à lui et que lui tiens à moi, ça me suffit. Si en plus tu fais des efforts pour l'accepter, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais te demander de plus. Peut-être d'imaginer passer tes vacances avec lui ? Tenta Harry en plaisantant.

\- Ah non, ça je ne suis pas encore mentalement prêt. M'en demande pas trop quand même ! S'exclama Ron.

Cela faisait longtemps que Harry ne s'était pas autant amusé que ce soir-là. Il avait l'impression que, peut-être, enfin la vie allait lui sourire. Il avait fini par accepter la mort de Sirius, acceptant même qu'il n'était pas si responsable après tout. Voldemort n'était désormais plus un problème pour le monde de la magie et pour lui encore moins. Adieu connexion avec ce dernier, adieu combats, adieu la peur. Et enfin, Severus semblait prêt à l'accepter... ou tout du moins à accepter d'y réfléchir ce qui était déjà en soi une sacrée avancée.

Le lendemain matin, pendant le cours de potions, Harry remarqua un changement chez son enseignant. Ce dernier ne fuyait désormais plus son regard et acceptait enfin de se trouver à proximité de lui. Harry en profita pour lui lancer plusieurs regards, n'hésitant pas à sourire, cherchant ainsi à le séduire un peu plus. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'en penserait Severus, mais il était prêt à tout pour regagner son cœur.

Une fois la leçon finie, Severus soupira faiblement. Le manège de Harry ne lui avait pas échappé, mais plutôt que de l'exaspérer ou de l'ennuyer, cela l'avait plutôt amusé. Voir jusqu'où le jeune homme était prêt à aller pour lui prouver ses sentiments le rassurait même sur l'étendu de ceux-ci. Le reste de la journée lui parut bien fade loin du jeune Gryffondor, surtout sachant qu'il n'avait plus cours avec les septièmes années de Gryffondors avant la semaine prochaine. Severus trouvait déjà le temps long... Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Harry était comme lui, et comptait presque le nombre d'heure qui les séparait. L'impatience le rongeait de l'intérieur, mais il avait promit d'attendre une semaine et il avait bien l'intention de s'y plier. Rogue lui même avait été surprit par cette date si éloignée, trouvant le jeune homme plus patient. Il se doutait que Harry faisait ça pour lui, pour lui laisser autant de temps que nécessaire et il appréciait que le plus jeune prenne ainsi sur lui.

Le week-end venu, Drago vint aux nouvelles. Le blond remarqua que le trio s'apprêtait à quitter la Grande Salle et fit de même. Ils se retrouvèrent devant les grandes portes en même temps.

\- Alors ? Demanda le blond en sortant en même temps que Harry.

Le Gryffondor lui raconta les derniers événements.

\- Je vois que tu ne passes pas par quatre chemins en tout cas, remarqua Drago en pensant à la potion.

\- En même temps je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. C'était le seul moyen et heureusement pour moi, ça a fonctionné, dit-il de bonne humeur. Enfin, reste à savoir ce qu'il choisira... ajouta-t-il moins sûr de lui.

\- Si avec ça, en plus de nos visites à Hermione et moi, il refuse encore de revenir sur sa décision, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faudra faire pour le résonner, remarqua Drago. Mais je suis sûr que ça aura suffit! Ajouta-t-il précipitamment devant l'air sombre de Harry.

Drago retourna finalement rejoindre Remus, alors que le trio des rouges et or, se rendait de nouveau dans la bibliothèque. Harry, en plus de vouloir finir parfaitement son année, avait besoin de garder son esprit occupé pour ne pas trop penser à sa prochaine visite de mercredi dans les cachots...


	35. Faire un choix

_**Salut tout le monde !  
**_

 ** _Severus a enfin fait son choix et va en faire part à Harry. Mais cela plaira-t-il au jeune homme ? Et à vous ?  
_**

 ** _Plus qu'à lire pour le savoir ! ;)  
_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n° 35 : Faire un choix...**

Il ne restait plus que trois jours avant la fin du délai imposé par Harry. Severus, même s'il avait déjà prit sa décision, avait finalement choisi d'attendre le dernier jour du délai pour mettre le jeune homme au courant de son choix. Il y avait de nouveau réfléchi, prenant en compte les avis des autres, pesant le pour et le contre. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait annoncer cela au jeune homme et surtout comment il le prendrait, mais il savait qu'il devrait pourtant le faire. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon...

Pendant la leçon du lundi, Harry ne quitta pas son enseignant des yeux, ce qui fut facilité par la leçon du jour : un cours de théorie sur leur prochaine potion. Du coup, Severus avait passé plus des trois-quart de la leçon à parler, donnant une raison à Harry de le regarder. Il sentait bien que le regard du jeune homme n'était pas vraiment celui d'un élève écoutant la leçon de son enseignant. Il eut bien du mal à en faire abstraction d'ailleurs. Son trouble passa finalement totalement inaperçu, même pour Harry, pourtant la cause de cette gêne.

La même chose se passa le jour suivant. Bien qu'il devait se concentrer sur sa potion, Harry ne cessa de chercher Severus du regard, essayant de déceler chez lui un indice qui pourrait l'aider à connaître sa décision les concernant. Il commençait à s'inquiéter de plus en plus en voyant que son professeur ne semblait pas plus soucieux que ça. Était-il resté campé sur sa position ? Harry craignait de plus en plus sa discussion du lendemain avec l'enseignant. Que ferait-il si Rogue n'avait pas changé d'avis ? Quel moyen lui resterait-il de le convaincre qu'il avait besoin de lui ? Sa potion ne se passa pas aussi bien que prévu au point qu'il se retrouva avec un devoir supplémentaire, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un moment maintenant.

Finalement mercredi arriva pour le plus grand bonheur et la plus grande crainte de Harry. Il eu beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ses cours de la matinée et ses professeurs durent même le rappeler à l'ordre, déclenchant les rires de ses camarades. Hermione eut bien du mal à faire avaler quelque chose à Harry pendant le déjeuner. La peur au ventre, le jeune homme pâlissait à vu d'œil. Hermione fit tout son possible pour le rassurer, en vain.

\- Harry, respire. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer, remarqua la jeune femme.

\- Comment peux tu en être aussi sûr? Depuis que le lui ait donné cet ultimatum, il n'a pas vraiment eu l'air plus perturbé que ça. Je suis sûr que c'est mauvais signe... remarqua Harry.

\- Ou alors ce que tu lui as dit a suffit à le faire changer d'avis, tenta la jeune femme.

\- Et pourquoi ne me l'aurait-il pas dit avant dans ce cas ? Demanda le jeune homme. Non, je suis sûr qu'il pense que je ne le mérite pas. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire s'il me repousse encore une fois ? Demanda Harry le moral au plus bas.

\- Harry, je...

Hermione se tut finalement, incapable de rassurer son ami. Elle voyait bien qu'il souffrait depuis son réveil. Il avait peut-être une infime chance que tout se passe bien, mais comme l'avait fait remarquer Harry, elle était tellement risible cette probabilité qu'il en rirait presque.

Vers quatorze heures, Harry se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était laissé tomber après le repas.

\- Bon, j'y vais... dit-il faiblement.

\- Bonne chance, ajouta Hermione. Et Harry, quoi qu'il se passe, je suis sûr que l'on pourra trouver une solution, ajouta la jeune femme pour lui faire garder espoir.

\- J'espère, je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans lui maintenant, avoua Harry à voix basse.

À peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il quittait d'un pas lent la salle commune avant de prendre la direction des cachots. Il s'arrêta finalement devant le bureau de son enseignant avant de lever la main et de frapper quelques coups sur la porte. Après des secondes qui lui parurent durer une éternité, il entendit la voix de Rogue.

\- Entrez, autorisa finalement Severus.

Bien évidement ce dernier savait pertinemment qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Il vit finalement Harry entrer. Il remarqua bien sûr le regard complètement apeuré de Harry. Severus le regarda s'approcher du bureau. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Harry attendait un geste de la part de son enseignant alors que ce dernier, lui, continuait de corriger tranquillement ses copies, l'air de rien. N'y tenant plus, Harry ouvrit enfin la bouche. Il devait savoir et surtout il voulait savoir.

\- Alors ? Vous avez prit votre décision ? Demanda Harry le cœur battant et la peur au ventre.

Le jeune homme savait que tout allait se jouer aux prochaines paroles de son professeur. Soit ça se passait bien et il acceptait de nouveau leur relation, soit tout finissait mal et il devrait trouver un autre moyen, s'il en existait, de reconquérir son professeur.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissé le choix, lui rappela Severus d'un ton cassant.

Harry aurait préféré que son enseignant soit de meilleure humeur... Harry déglutit péniblement, attendant la suite. Après de longues secondes de silence, Severus soupira faiblement. Il se leva finalement, faisant le tour de son bureau. Il se plaça face à Harry avant de prendre le visage de ce dernier dans ses mains, levant son visage vers le sien et scellant finalement leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné, mais tendre à la fois. Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus y mettait déjà fin, sans pour autant lâcher le visage du plus jeune. Harry sourit alors comme jamais avant de sauter au cou de Severus. Ce dernier sourit faiblement. Sourire qui passa totalement inaperçu pour le jeune homme.

Severus serra le corps du jeune homme tout contre lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il avait finalement décidé de laisser parler son cœur. Comme Harry le lui avait demandé, il voulait faire ce qu'il voulait et non pas ce qu'il pensait devoir faire. Et puis, il préférait regretter de l'avoir aimé plutôt que de regretter de ne pas avoir eu le courage de l'aimer. Enfin, s'il devait le regretter un jour, bien sûr. L'avenir n'était pas écrit à l'avance et se serait donc à lui de faire en sorte qu'ils ne regrettent jamais leur choix. Il devinait, plus qu'il ne le voyait, le sourire du jeune Gryffondor. Il sentit le jeune homme enfouir son visage dans son cou, sentant son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Il réprima un frisson alors qu'il souriait faiblement. Il avait remarqué depuis longtemps que Harry aimait bien se placer ainsi.

\- Qu'est-ce que qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? Demanda faiblement Harry, sans bouger pour autant.

Severus sembla réfléchir à sa réponse. Après de longues secondes, il ouvrit la bouche :

\- Je ne sais pas moi-même. On va dire que votre discours m'a touché, répondit simplement Severus.

Harry releva son visage, ancrant son regard dans celui de son enseignant.

\- Je...

Le cœur battant, Harry ne savait pas quoi dire pour remercier son enseignant de leur laisser une seconde chance. Il fit alors ce qu'il trouva le plus approprié dans de telles circonstances et s'empara délicatement des lèvres de son enseignant. Severus posa une main sur la nuque de Harry, approfondissant un peu plus leur baiser alors qu'il plaçait son autre main au creux des reins de Harry, rapprochant un peu plus leurs corps. Et dire qu'il avait faillit passer à côté de tout ça, et bien plus, par crainte. Il savoura ce baiser comme il se doit, faisant même en sorte d'arracher un faible gémissement au jeune homme.

\- Vous ne le regretterez pas, dit finalement Harry alors qu'ils devaient mettre fin au baiser.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, répondit Severus tout contre les lèvres du plus jeune.

\- Et donc... En ce qui concerne le lien, il va falloir recommencer, non ? Demanda Harry en passant ses bras autour de la taille de son partenaire.

\- En fait... commença Severus avant de s'interrompre.

Harry fronça les sourcils devant le soudain silence de son enseignant.

\- Je ne suis... plus votre calice, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda finalement Harry.

\- Oui... et non. On va dire, reprit Severus devant le regard interrogateur du jeune homme, que le lien est comme endormi... ou scellé. Même si dans ce cas c'est peut-être un peu fort.

\- Donc on peut dire que je le suis toujours d'une certaine manière ?

\- Oui, on peut le dire.

\- Et que faut-il faire pour que je le redevienne complètement ?

\- Il me suffira de me nourrir. Cela "réveillera" le lien.

\- On attends quoi alors ! S'exclama Harry pressé de ressentir les bienfaits de ce lien.

\- Peut-être que vous vous nourrissiez plus ? Rétorqua Severus en haussant les sourcils.

\- Ah, dit Harry en détournant le regard, vous saviez.

\- On va plutôt dire que j'ai deviné. Je vous connais Potter, lui rappela Severus.

\- Du coup...

\- Vous allez devoir être patient et vous nourrir correctement si vous souhaitez que le lien soit de nouveau actif.

\- Combien de temps ? Demanda Harry d'un air boudeur.

Severus soupira. Quand Harry avait ce regard, il avait le sentiment qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Bien sûr, il avait bien l'intention de faire en sorte que le jeune homme ne s'en rende jamais compte.

\- Disons jusqu'à ce week-end, répondit finalement Severus. Ce n'est pas trop long pour Monsieur ? Demanda Severus d'un ton moqueur.

\- Non, Monsieur pense pouvoir tenir. Mais vous ? Comment vous vous nourrissez ? Demanda Harry.

\- Comme avant, même si ce n'est qu'un ersatz... avoua Severus.

\- Donc, c'est pour notre bien à tout les deux que je dois me nourrir correctement, remarqua Harry. J'ai hâte d'être ce week-end, dit Harry en souriant.

Severus observa le visage réjouit du jeune homme. Le visage soudain plus sérieux, l'enseignant demanda :

\- Juste pour être sûr, vous êtes vraiment certain de votre choix concernant...

Ne voulant pas entendre la suite, Harry déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Severus.

\- … de me choisir...

Nouveau baiser. Severus tenta une nouvelle fois de continuer sa phrase, mais il fut de nouveau interrompu par un baiser du plus jeune.

\- Vous allez me laisse parler à la fin ! S'emporta Severus perdant patience.

\- Pas si c'est pour que vous disiez des conneries, dit Harry d'un ton sans appel. Monsieur, préféra-t-il ajouter pour faire plus poli.

\- Bien, si c'est ainsi que vous le prenez, dit Severus d'un ton cassant.

Il relâcha le corps du jeune homme avant de s'éloigner de ce dernier. Il fit le tour de son bureau avant de s'y réinstaller. Plume de nouveau en main, il se remit à préparer son cours. Harry le regarda faire, sans un mot. Boudeur, il prit le même chemin que Severus avant de se poster près de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce que vous dites est ridicule, remarqua Harry.

\- Donc le fait que je m'inquiète pour vous est complètement ridicule maintenant ? S'exclama Severus en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

\- Non, pas ça. Mais que vous puissiez penser que je n'ai pas suffisamment réfléchi en ce qui vous concerne, ça, ça l'est, remarqua le jeune homme. Je vous aime plus que tout, dit-il pour adoucir sa remarque.

Severus soupira avant de reposer sa plume. Il n'était pas particulièrement fâché, mais que Harry prenne ses considérations à la légère, cela ne lui plaisait pas trop.

\- C'est pour votre bien que je vous dis ça, ajouta simplement Severus.

\- Je sais, et je vous en remercie, mais ne doutez plus une seule seconde de mes sentiments ou de mon choix. J'y ai parfaitement réfléchi, lui assura le plus jeune.

\- Bien, je ne poserai plus la question dans ce cas. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je vous fais confiance.

Harry sourit à cette remarque.

\- Dites professeur, reprit Harry, vous avez prévu quelque chose pour cet après-midi ? Demanda Harry d'une voix lubrique.

\- Oui. Préparation d'un cours pour les quatrièmes années, répondit sérieusement Severus.

Son regard dans celui de son enseignant, Harry n'aurait sut dire s'il plaisantait ou non.

\- Heu... Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Demanda faiblement Harry.

\- Je suis désolé Potter, mais j'ai des cours à assurer, répondit Severus.

Devant l'air déçu du jeune homme il ajouta :

\- Pas que je ne veux pas passer de temps avec vous. Dites vous simplement que plus vite j'aurais fini de préparer cette leçon, plus vite je serai libre, dit-il à Harry. Et donc...

Harry sourit alors comprenant la fin de la phrase de son enseignant.

\- On pourra passer un peu de temps ensemble ?

\- Oui, répondit Severus pour le plus grand plaisir du plus jeune.

\- Mais, ajouta Harry après une courte pause, vous en avez aussi envie au moins ? Demanda t-il quelque peu tendu.

Severus soupira faiblement. Lui qui pensait que le jeune homme avait comprit l'étendu de ses sentiments, il venait à en douter. Bien, s'il avait besoin d'être rassuré là dessus aussi, il le ferait. Il posa sa main la plus proche sur les hanches de Harry l'attirant tout contre lui avant de la poser sur sa nuque, faisant se rapprocher leurs visages.

\- Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, avoua alors Severus tout contre les lèvres de Harry. Mais ma raison me pousse à une certaine retenu, expliqua l'enseignant.

\- Dans ce cas ne l'écoutez pas, lui fit remarquer Harry.

\- Contrairement à vous je suis un adulte et je me dois de garder une certainement retenu, lui rappela Severus.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire une exception de temps en temps ?

\- Il me semble en avoir fait une il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Harry comprit qu'il parlait de cet après-midi où il l'avait emmené dans ses appartements et qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Il sourit faiblement à ce souvenir.

\- Ça commence à dater, se plaignit Harry.

\- Bien, si j'étais vous je prendrais des forces pour ce week-end alors, dit Severus avant d'embrasser Harry.

Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres du plus jeune, quémandant l'entrée. Harry les entrouvrit faiblement alors que la langue de Severus se glissait à l'intérieur de sa bouche, à la recherche de sa consœur. Alors qu'elles se cherchaient avant de se caresser tendrement, Harry frissonna légèrement, laissant échapper un nouveau soupir de plaisir. Il commença à éloigner son visage, mais Severus ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et initia un nouveau baiser. Ceux-ci se firent de plus en plus fiévreux et passionnés au point que Harry senti ses jambes flageoler légèrement sous son poids. Il se rattrapa maladroitement aux épaules de Severus qui sourit à cette réaction.

Severus mit fin à cette série de baisers, laissant le plus jeune reprendre son souffle. Son front tout contre le sien, Severus observa les yeux clos de son partenaire, alors qu'un nouveau sourire était apparu sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

\- Je peux rester ici ? Demanda faiblement Harry en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Tant que vous ne me gênez pas dans mon travail, répondit Severus, votre présence ne me dérange pas.

Bien au contraire, Severus était même plus qu'heureux de la demande du plus jeune. Il appréciait le fait que Harry se trouve près de lui, même s'il ne le montrait pas vraiment. Harry se détacha finalement de Severus. Comme l'avait dit ce dernier, plus vite il aurait fini et plus vite il aurait du temps à lui accorder. Il s'éloigna, repassant de l'autre côté du bureau. Severus fit apparaître une chaise sur laquelle Harry s'installa. Il l'avait placé juste devant le bureau avant de croiser les bras sur ce dernier et d'observer son enseignant qui reprenait son travail l'air de rien. Le regard de Harry braqué sur lui, Severus se retint difficilement de sourire.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Hermione avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur son livre.

\- Il n'est toujours pas revenu, dit la jeune femme à son petit ami.

\- J'avais remarqué, répondu Ron tout en continuant son devoir.

\- Tu crois que c'est un bon signe ? Ça l'est forcément, sinon il serait déjà revenu. Oui, ça doit être ça, tenta de se convaincre Hermione.

L'après-midi passa sans que Harry ne revienne dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il était plus de cinq heures quand Severus s'étira légèrement. Harry ne l'avait finalement pas lâché du regard. Il avait désormais les bras croisés sur le bureau, la tête reposant sur ces derniers. Quand il vit Severus reposer sa plume et ranger toutes les feuilles, il se redressa avant de sourire de plus belle.

\- Vous avez fini ? Demanda-t-il plus qu'heureux.

Severus ancra son regard dans celui de Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à lui dire qu'il avait encore un cours à préparer. Pas devant le regard si heureux de Harry et devant son sourire si tentant.

\- On dirait bien, finit par mentir Severus.

Contrairement à ce que Severus avait pensé, Harry ne bougea pas de sa place. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que ce dernier attendait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Une longue minute de silence passa finalement sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne bouge. Severus soupira finalement comprenant que le plus jeune attendait sûrement un geste de sa part. Soit, cela ne le gênait pas. Il recula légèrement sa chaise avant de dire :

\- Venez par ici Potter.

Harry se précipita presque vers Severus qui avait tendu une main vers Harry alors qu'il approchait. Harry s'en empara avant de se sentir soudainement tiré en avant. Il se retrouva rapidement sur les jambes de son amant qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'empara des lèvres de Harry, non sans un léger soupir de la part du plus jeune, tout en posant sa main sur la nuque de celui-ci. Le plus jeune ne tarda pas à passer ses bras autour du cou de son enseignant, glissant une main dans les cheveux sombres de Severus.

Harry se laissa finalement complètement faire sous les doux assauts de son partenaire qui savait précisément comment faire pour le faire frissonner en quelques secondes à peine. Harry se sentait enfin comblé et l'impatience dont semblait faire preuve son enseignant le rassurait un peu plus. Il voulait juste sentir qu'il avait manqué à son partenaire, savoir qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à souffrir pendant leur séparation. Et là, il ne pouvait pas en douter, pourtant il voulait encore l'entendre...

\- Professeur... murmura faiblement Harry. À quel point je vous aie manqué ? Demanda timidement le jeune homme.

Severus ne fut guère surprit par cette question. Il avait bien remarqué que le jeune homme voulait encore être rassuré sur ses sentiments et il ne lui en tenait nullement rigueur. Severus approcha ses lèvres de Harry avant de murmurer quelque chose qui fit rougir Harry, le faisant de nouveau sourire. Comme pour le remercier, Harry embrassa fougueusement son enseignant qui accueillit une nouvelle fois ses lèvres avec envie.

La soirée arriva finalement et alors que Remus retournait dans son bureau avant le dîner, comme le lui avait demandé Drago, celui ci s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte à peine cette dernière ouverte. Drago se trouvait au centre de la pièce et finissait de mettre en place une serviette de table au centre d'une assiette. Au bruit de la porte, il se retourna finalement. Il sourit tendrement à son amant qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Surprise ! Dit simplement Drago. J'aurais bien préparé tout ça dans mes appartements, mais comme je suis de nouveau dans les dortoirs de Serpentards, ça aurait été un peu dur, dit-il.

Voyant que Remus ne bougeait toujours pas, Drago s'approcha de lui avant de fermer la porte. Il leva les bras vers son enseignant, les passant autour de son cou.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, dit-il alors avant d'embrasser Remus.

Drago put sentir un sourire étirer les lèvres de son partenaire.

\- Merci, mais vous n'aviez pas besoin d'en faire autant.

\- Je n'ai presque rien fait et, encore une fois je n'ai rien à offrir. Enfin, il y a bien quelque chose... commença Drago un peu gêné.

Cette réaction surprit un peu Remus qui se demandait à quoi pouvait bien penser le plus jeune.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau tant que je vous aie, dit finalement Remus.

\- Ça tombe bien, c'est tout ce que j'ai à vous offrir, répondit Drago. Ça vous tente de profiter de votre cadeau ? Proposa le blond.

Il s'empara des mains de Remus avant de les passer sous ses vêtements. Remus laissa doucement glisser ses mains sur la peau de son jeune amant, attirant ce dernier un peu plus près de lui. Depuis que Remus avait enfin retrouvé ses souvenirs, Drago était aux anges. Même le fait de savoir que son père était en fuite n'avait pas réussi à ternir sa bonne humeur. Il profitait désormais de chaque instant qu'il partageait avec Remus autant que possible, faisant en sorte que leurs chemins se croisent à de nombreuses reprises au cours de la journée. Il connaissait par cœur l'emploi du temps de son enseignant et savait profiter de cette information.

Remus se retint difficilement de dévêtir le blond. Il se détacha finalement des lèvres tentatrices de Drago.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait venir Drago, murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

\- Dans ce cas allons ailleurs, remarqua tout simplement le Serpentard.

\- Et le repas ? Demanda l'enseignant.

\- Il peut toujours être apporté plus tard, remarqua-t-il tout en s'emparant une nouvelle fois des lèvres de son enseignant, essayant de le convaincre.

Remus avait bien du mal à ne pas se laisser emporter par la fougue de son jeune amant. Il s'éloigna finalement.

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous préférez le repas à moi ? Dit faiblement Drago.

\- Disons que je choisi un autre ordre. Si je commence par vous, nous n'aurons pas le temps pour le repas ensuite, avoua Remus.

Comprenant la signification de ces paroles la bonne humeur de Drago remonta de plus belle.

\- Ça veut dire que je peux passer la nuit avec vous ? Tenta Drago.

\- Bien tenté, mais non. Vous êtes encore un élève et vous avez un règlement à suivre. Comme celui d'être dans vos dortoirs pour la nuit. Mais nous aurons suffisamment de temps ensemble, ne vous en faites pas.

Le repas se passa plus calmement, Drago faisant tout pour l'écourter. Bien qu'aucun des deux hommes ne soient pleinement rassasiés de l'autre, Drago se vit pourtant chassé des bras de son partenaire. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que des étages plus bas, Harry vivait la même chose. Severus tentait de résonner le jeune Harry qui refusait de le lâcher.

\- Potter, dit Severus d'une voix qu'il voulut cassante, arrêter de faire l'enfant et retournez dans vos dortoirs.

\- Encore un peu...

\- Je vous aie déjà laissé manger là pour ce soir, ne me le faites pas regretter, le menaça Severus.

Devant la moue de Harry, Severus soupira longuement.

\- Si vous souhaitez que tout se passe bien ce week-end, il faut que vous soyez en forme, lui rappela l'enseignant.

\- Je le serais, ne vous en faites pas. Un dernier baiser et je m'en vais.

Severus céda une nouvelle fois et embrassa légèrement Harry.

\- Non, se plaignit le plus jeune. Je veux un vrai baiser.

Severus était à deux doigt de craquer, mais il répondit tout de même à la demande du plus jeune et l'embrassa avec tellement de passion et de fougue que Harry gémit faiblement alors qu'un frisson remontait le long de son échine. Pourtant, le baiser prit fin et cette fois-ci Harry ne chercha pas à discuter. Pas devant le regard sans appel de Severus. Harry lui sourit faiblement, jouant encore quelques secondes avec une mèche de cheveux de son enseignant.

\- À demain alors, dit Harry.

\- Oui, à demain, répondit Severus soulagé d'avoir réussi à convaincre le plus jeune de partir.

Si cela avait du continuer, Severus craignait de ne pas trouver la force de le laisser partir. Mais il devait penser aux cours de Harry et aux siens. Ils n'avaient pas encore toute leur liberté pour le moment et avaient d'autres priorités malheureusement.

Harry fut plus que bien accueillit dans la salle commune. Hermione avait présumé que tout s'était bien passé et devant le sourire rayonnant de Harry, elle sut qu'elle avait vu juste. Il lui parla du lien, qui ne demandait qu'à être restauré et de la promesse de Severus de faire ça ce week-end. Harry se coucha rapidement, voulant déjà prendre de l'énergie en prévision de ce week-end. Il avait bien l'intention de faire céder Severus et de rester avec lui jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Quand il se coucha, il repensant à ce que lui avait chuchoté son amant tout contre son oreille.

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous enfermerais dans mes appartements et vous ferais l'amour des jours durant...

Il s'endormit rapidement, un immense sourire sur le visage.

Le lendemain, à la fin de son cours de potions, Harry resta dans la salle de classe et profita des quelques secondes que son professeur pouvait lui accorder pour lui voler un baiser, ce qui ne parut pas déranger son enseignant qui avait rapidement passé ses bras autour de la taille du plus jeune. Il avait même semblé à Harry que ce dernier avait plutôt eu du mal à le lâcher, ce qui l'enchanta.

Le reste de la semaine passa finalement, Severus ne vérifia même pas si Harry se nourrissait correctement. Comme il le lui avait fait remarquer, il lui faisait entièrement confiance là-dessus. Le week-end arriva finalement et c'est plus que de bonne humeur que Harry se réveilla de bonne heure en ce samedi matin.


	36. De nouveau liés

_**Salut tout le monde !  
**_

 ** _Tout est bien qui finit bien entre les deux hommes...De nouveaux problèmes à l'horizon ?  
_**

 ** _Plus qu'à lire pour le savoir ! ;)  
_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n°36 : De nouveau liés**

Harry se dépêcha de sortir de sous sa couverture avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bains. Plus vite il serait prêt et plus vite il pourrait rejoindre son professeur de potions. Il avait déjà hâte de le retrouver et espérait bien passer la journée avec ce dernier. Une fois prêt, Harry passa prendre un copieux petit déjeuner. Il pouvait déjà entendre son enseignant le mettre à la porte parce qu'il n'avait pas prit son repas. Il mangea autant qu'il put avant de se diriger vers les cachots d'un pas pressé. Il alla tout d'abord vérifier le bureau de Severus avant de faire de même avec la salle de classe. Il fut plus que soulagé de ne pas l'y trouver. Du coup il ne lui restait que les appartements de Severus à vérifier.

Au final, c'est presque en courant qu'il finit le trajet jusqu'aux appartements de son professeur. Il frappa quelques coups à la porte, le cœur battant. Pourtant, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Il frappa de nouveau, mais même résultat. Harry se demanda si l'enseignant n'était pas occupé ? Dans la salle de bains par exemple. Il attendit cinq minutes avant de frapper de nouveau. Comprenant que son professeur devait être absent, Harry commença à fulminer. Il pensa partir quand l'idée que l'enseignant puisse revenir pendant son absence lui traversa l'esprit. Il ne voulait pas le louper, mais en même temps il voulait savoir où se trouvait ce dernier... d'où le besoin de la carte du Maraudeur qui se trouvait dans les dortoirs. Il partit finalement en courant, traversant le château au pas de course, grimpant étages après étages avant de se précipiter sur sa valise.

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, formula Harry.

Accroupi, il chercha rapidement la trace de son enseignant avant de se rendre à l'évidence : ce dernier n'était pas présent. Il se laissa tomber au sol, s'adossant contre sa valise.

\- Mais il est passé où... marmonna Harry de mauvaise humeur.

Il passa la matinée à rechercher son enseignant quand Ron vint finalement le chercher pour le déjeuner.

\- Il réapparaîtra bien à un moment où un autre, mais s'il apprend que tu as encore loupé un repas...

Ron n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase que Harry pointait une nouvelle fois sa baguette sur la carte.

\- Méfait accompli.

Il rangea la carte avant de se lever. Ils rejoignirent Hermione dans la salle commune avant de sortir et de se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Harry mangea une nouvelle fois copieusement tout en se demandant si son enseignant était revenu. Alors que Hermione parlait à sa voisine de table, elle se tourna soudainement vers ses deux amis.

\- Harry, je viens de le voir passer devant les portes ! S'exclama Hermione à voix basse

\- Qui ?

\- Qui attends-tu depuis ce matin ? Se moqua la jeune femme.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais se leva précipitamment et sortit en courant à moitié. Il chercha alors la silhouette de Severus. Un peu plus loin, il le vit tournant au coin d'un mur. Il se précipita à sa suite avant de le rattraper dans le couloir suivant. Severus ne se retourna même pas pour vérifier qui était la personne qui osait courir dans les couloirs, encore plus en sa présence.

\- On ne cours pas dans les couloirs Potter, remarqua Severus alors que Harry arrivait à sa hauteur.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir, répondit Harry.

Severus eut un demi-sourire à ces mots, que Harry remarqua. Il sourit à son tour. Il était plus libre dans sa façon de parler à l'enseignant et il espérait bien que ce n'était qu'un début. Il avait tellement hâte que leur relation professeur/élève disparaisse pour de bon. Harry observa la silhouette de son professeur, descendant le long de son corps avant de remonter tout aussi lentement. Severus sentait bien, en plus de le voir, le regard insistant de Harry sur lui. Il sourit faiblement en se disant que le jeune homme n'était pas des plus discrets.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans les cachots et se rendant compte que la probabilité qu'il croise quelqu'un était plus que faible, Harry approcha lentement sa main de celle de son enseignant. Il s'arrêta pourtant à quelques centimètres à peine, levant les yeux vers son professeur. Severus n'avait pas besoin de demander pour savoir ce qu'attendait le plus jeune : un signe de sa part. Le problème était : allait-il lui faire ce plaisir ? Il attrapa finalement la main du jeune homme, entremêlant leurs doigts, tout en continuant sa marche d'un pas rapide. Harry en profita pour se rapprocher un peu plus de son partenaire.

Comme il l'espérait depuis leur entrée dans les cachots, c'était bien en direction de ses appartements que se dirigeait l'enseignant. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce que la porte ne se referme sur eux.

\- Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir invité, lui fit remarquer Severus.

\- Vous avez dit que ce week-end le lien...

\- Je me souviens encore parfaitement de ce que je dis et je vous signale que dimanche aussi fait parti du week-end Potter.

\- Mais plus tôt on le fera et plus vite vous pourrez vous nourrir correctement, lui fit remarquer le plus jeune.

\- Est-ce votre seule motivation ? Demanda Severus pas dupe.

\- Bien sûr que non, avoua Harry. J'en ai aussi envie, ajouta-t-il sans pour autant détourner le regard de celui de Severus.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Le regard ancré dans celui de leur vis-à-vis, aucun ne semblait prêt à faire le premier pas. Harry l'aurait bien fait mais il aimait que ce soit son enseignant qui le fasse, montrant ainsi qu'il en avait tout aussi envie que lui, comme mercredi quand son enseignant lui avait demandé de s'approcher de lui. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il aurait encore à attendre, mais lui aussi saurait se montrer patient. Severus ne bougeait pas non plus. Il voyait bien le désir briller dans les yeux de Harry et cela lui plaisait énormément. Savoir que le jeune homme le désirait autant était rassurant pour lui et sa partie vampire.

Finalement Severus tendit une main vers le plus jeune qui sourit alors. Il posa sa main dans celle de Severus avant que ce dernier ne la referme et ne tire doucement le corps de Harry vers le sien. Il relâcha finalement Harry, posant sa main sur la hanche du jeune homme alors qu'avec la seconde il dégageait une mèche des yeux de Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous embrasse pas toutes les deux minutes que je n'ai pas envie de vous, préféra dire Severus.

\- Je m'en doute, mais... j'aime bien quand vous me le montrez, avoua le jeune homme.

\- Comme ça ? Susurra Severus au creux de l'oreille de Harry avant d'en lécher légèrement le lobe.

Harry frissonna faiblement, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Sentant que sa voix risquait de le trahir, il hocha simplement la tête, faisant apparaître un léger sourire sur les lèvres de l'enseignant. Il déposa alors de légers baisers dans le cou de Harry avant de le mordre légèrement au niveau de la carotide. Il passa finalement la langue sur cette dernière, sentant déjà le corps du plus jeune réagir tout contre lui.

\- Il vous en faut vraiment peu pour vous satisfaire, se moqua légèrement Severus.

\- C'est parce que c'est vous... marmonna Harry comme une excuse.

Cette remarque fit plaisir à l'enseignant qui remercia le plus jeune par un nouveau baiser, sur ses lèvres cette fois-ci. Harry put alors sentir une nouvelle fois la douceur des lèvres de Severus qui le firent de nouveau complètement fondre.

\- J'ai envie de vous, dit alors Harry n'y tenant plus.

Severus ancra son regard dans celui du plus jeune. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que se soit une bonne idée. Harry était encore son élève et... Il rejeta bien vite cette excuse quand il sentit Harry le prendre par la main et commencer à l'emmener vers la chambre. Son regard dans celui de son enseignant, Harry guettait la moindre réaction négative de Severus. Pourtant, alors qu'il ouvrit la porte de la pièce, c'est bien l'enseignant qui l'y fit entrer avant de prendre les devants, de guider Harry jusqu'au lit et de le pousser dessus. Severus s'assit finalement sur le bord du lit, observant simplement le corps de Harry.

Lentement, sans quitter les yeux émeraudes du regard, Severus défit la cravate de Harry qui s'était redressé, appuyé sur ses bras. Il dut finalement s'aider de sa deuxième main pour ôter, tout aussi, lentement le gilet de Harry. Enfin, il commença à défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise du plus jeune qui pouvait sentir l'excitation le gagner de plus en plus. Une fois la chemise ouverte, Severus fit glisser sa main sur le ventre et la poitrine de Harry qui frissonna légèrement. N'y tenant plus, Harry se releva complètement avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de Severus et de s'emparer de ses lèvres avec impatience et gourmandise.

\- J'ai été assez patient je crois, murmura Harry entre deux baisers.

\- Je vous l'accorde, répondit Severus qui le fit se rallonger.

Severus baissa lentement son visage vers celui du plus jeune avant de l'enfouir dans son cou Ce dernier pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau avant de finalement sentir les crocs de Severus s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Comme il l'avait espéré, ce n'était pas douloureux et, au fur et à mesure que Severus se nourrissait, Harry pouvait sentir de plus en plus le plaisir le gagner. Cette douce sensation de protection et d'amour lui avait tellement manqué qu'il en venait à espérer que ce moment n'en finisse jamais.

Pourtant Severus éloigna finalement son visage du cou de Harry, avant d'ancrer son regard dans celui du plus jeune. Il pouvait encore parfaitement y lire le plaisir qu'il y avait prit. Alors que Harry revenait peu à peu à lui, il eut le plaisir de sentir la main de Severus caresser doucement sa joue. Harry se mordilla la lèvre.

\- C'est bon maintenant ? Tout est redevenu comme avant, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry.

Severus pouvait ressentir une légère crainte dans le lien qui disparut bien vite quand il hocha faiblement la tête. Dire qu'il était heureux du bonheur ressenti par son calice aurait été un euphémisme. Harry se redressa forçant alors Severus à s'allonger sur le lit. Harry n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup le forcer. Il s'installa finalement sur Severus lui-même avant de commencer à déboutonner la longue robe de sorcier de son enseignant. Severus se laissa complètement faire. De toute façon il n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de repousser son jeune amant, alors à quoi bon le rappeler à l'ordre?

Harry sentait ses mains trembler légèrement surtout après s'être rendu compte du plaisir qui semblait brûler dans les yeux de son vampire de partenaire. Il déglutit péniblement alors qu'il venait à bout du premier vêtement. Il en écarta les pans avant de recommencer, mais avec la chemise désormais. Il crut que son cœur allait louper un battement quand il put enfin poser ses mains sur la peau nue de la poitrine de Severus. Ce dernier voyait et sentait bien le désir grandissant de Harry et son bonheur à pouvoir simplement le toucher. Severus posa sa main sur la joue de Harry avant de rapprocher le visage de ce dernier du sien. Ni une ni deux ils scellèrent de nouveau leurs lèvres dans un nouveau baiser plein de promesses.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Harry était tranquillement allongé tout contre le corps chaud de Severus, caressant du bout des doigts la poitrine de ce dernier. L'enseignant, un bras autour du corps de Harry, se laissait simplement faire, appréciant ses douces caresses autant qu'il appréciait la joie dans le lien. Pour lui, il en fallait vraiment peu pour satisfaire le plus jeune. Il entendit gronder l'estomac de Harry. Il regarda alors l'heure se rendant compte qu'il était plus de vingt heures. Il retira délicatement la main de Harry avant de se redresser et de le lever. Harry le regarda simplement faire, avant de se rendre compte que Severus commençait à se rhabiller.

\- La vue vous plaît Potter ? Demanda Severus en sentant l'envie du plus jeune.

\- Oh que oui ! Répondit Harry. Enfin, sauf qu'il y a de plus en plus de vêtements sur vous, remarqua Harry faisant la moue.

\- Je vais simplement vous faire apporter le dîner, expliqua Severus avant de passer dans le salon une fois habillé.

Harry enfila seulement ses sous vêtements et son pantalon. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard il était attablé devant une montagne de nourriture alors que Severus avait prit place dans le fauteuil et semblait plongé dans un livre. Pourtant, Harry remarqua rapidement les nombreux coups d'œil de l'enseignant vers lui, ce qui le flatta légèrement. Il mangea sans un mot alors que l'heure du couvre feu approchait à grand pas. Il préféra ne rien dire espérant ainsi pouvoir passer la nuit ici. Quand Harry finit son repas, Severus referma son livre un moment, mais voyant que Harry ne bougeait pas il le reprit.

Harry ne cessait de se demander comment il allait faire pour passer plus de nuits ici, ne voulant plus s'éloigner de son professeur. Il se doutait que ce dernier ne l'accepterait pas aussi facilement et qu'il sortirait sûrement l'argument de "l'élève et du professeur". Il secoua finalement la tête. Avant de penser aux autres soirs, il devait déjà se concentrer sur celui-ci. Il se leva finalement avant de rejoindre Severus. Posté devant ce dernier, il attendait d'avoir l'attention de son enseignant. Finalement, après de longues secondes, Severus baissa son livre, croisant ainsi le regard de Harry.

\- Un souci ? Demanda Severus en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je pensais être plus intéressant que ce livre, remarqua Harry.

\- Vous mangiez, lui rappela Severus.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est plus le cas.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes jaloux d'un livre ? Se moqua gentiment l'enseignant.

\- Et bien si. Je suis même jaloux de tout ce qui accapare votre attention, remarqua Harry plus sérieux que jamais.

\- Cela ne vous a pas empêché de flirter avec Miss Weasley, remarqua Severus.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, répondit Harry. Je n'ai jamais flirté avec elle.

\- Vous avez pourtant accepté une boîte de ce que j'ai deviné être des chocolats.

Severus ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il parlait de ça, mais il se souvenait encore bien malgré lui de la pointe de jalousie qu'il avait alors ressentie.

\- Ah oui. Mais je l'ai jeté. Je n'avais pas confiance. Et quitte à recevoir un cadeau pour la St Valentin, j'aurais préféré que ça vienne de vous, remarqua le jeune homme. Sinon, étiez-vous jaloux ? Demanda Harry en souriant.  
\- Pas le moins du monde, menti Severus.

\- Dommage, dit Harry, ça m'aurait fait plaisir. Et si on retournait dans la chambre que je vous déshabille de nouveau ? Demanda Harry sans détour tout en tendant une main vers son enseignant.

Ce dernier paru réfléchir à la proposition. Dire qu'il n'était pas tenté aurait été un mensonge pur et simple, mais il devait penser au couvre feu aussi. Il ne savait pas si Harry avait remarqué l'heure et s'il devait la lui rappeler. Il posa finalement le livre sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil avant de se lever. Harry passa devant, suivit de près par Severus qui sourit faiblement devant la bonne humeur de son calice.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla seul. Alors qu'il se demandait où pouvait bien être son enseignant, du bruit sur sa gauche attira son attention. Il nota alors la présence d'une porte qu'il devina être celle de la salle de bains. Un sourire naquit alors sur son visage avant qu'il ne se dépêche de se lever et de s'approcher de la porte. Il entra discrètement dedans, posant alors son regard sur la silhouette de Severus qu'il apercevait derrière la porte vitrée de la douche. Il se glissa à l'intérieur au moment même où Severus se retournait.

Severus avait bien senti une soudaine excitation dans le lien, même s'il ne savait pas d'où elle venait jusqu'au moment où il avait cru entendre le bruit de la porte de la salle de bains. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre les plans du jeune homme. Il resta cependant aussi impassible que d'habitude quand il posa son regard sur le sourire pleinement satisfait du plus jeune. Il referma la porte derrière lui avant de venir se coller au corps de Severus.

\- Vous auriez dû me réveiller, lui fit remarquer Harry.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma matinée sous la douche Potter.

\- Même pas avec moi ? Demanda Harry d'une voix charmeuse.

Severus soupira avant de passer ses bras autour du corps de Harry et de l'attirer sous le jet de la douche.

\- Je suppose que je peux faire une exception pour aujourd'hui, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'ils sortirent, lavés et habillés, de la salle de bains.

\- Vous devriez rejoindre la Grande Salle, dit alors Severus une fois dans le salon.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre le petit déjeuner ici ? interrogea Harry craignant tout de même d'en demander trop.

\- Vous devriez donner des signes de vie à vos amis, répondit finalement Severus.

\- Et après je pourrais revenir ? Demanda faiblement Harry.

\- Vous n'avez pas de devoir ? S'étonna l'enseignant.

\- Je pourrais toujours les faire ici, remarqua Harry.

C'est le cœur battant et quelque peu anxieux que Harry voyait Severus en pleine réflexion. Severus ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne chose qu'il passe tout son week-end ici, mais l'idée d'avoir le jeune homme près de lui, gardant un œil sur ce dernier, lui plaisait tout particulièrement. Lui et son côté vampire pourrait ainsi être pleinement satisfait surtout que le lien étant assez récent, il sentait bien son côté possessif prendre le dessus. Il se doutait qu'il devait laisser au jeune homme sa liberté de mouvement, mais il avait besoin de pouvoir l'avoir sous la main en cas de besoin.

\- Bien, mais c'est pour travailler, rien d'autre, compris ? Préféra mettre au clair Severus.

Devant le sourire de Harry, il sut qu'il avait bien fait de dire oui. Harry partit finalement pour son petit-déjeuner, non sans embrasser une dernière fois Severus. Il rejoignit ses amis qui arrivaient eux aussi dans la Grande Salle.

\- Tu étais avec le professeur Rogue ? Ron m'a dit que tu n'as pas passé la nuit dans les dortoirs, dit Hermione pour accueillir son ami.

\- Oui, et j'y retourne après. Pour travailler, ajouta-t-il devant le sourire de Hermione.

\- Si tu le dis, ajouta la jeune femme.

Harry se dépêcha de se remplir l'estomac, même s'il devait admettre que le lien à peine de retour il le ressentait déjà dans son besoin de manger. Il retourna finalement avec ses amis dans la salle commune. Il prit ses affaires et fit une partie du chemin avec Hermione qui, elle, se rendait à la bibliothèque. Ils avaient laissé Ron, lui accordant une journée de repos. Harry retourna finalement dans les cachots. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de s'installer sur la table. Il vit alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir du travail au vu des copies qui trônaient non loin de lui. Il s'installa juste à côté de Severus, ce qui ne sembla pas gêner ce dernier.

Harry travailla sur un devoir de DCFM toute la matinée durant, sous le regard protecteur de Severus. Ce dernier se retint à plusieurs reprises de montrer à Harry ses erreurs, voulant qu'il apprenne de celles ci. Finalement il n'y tint plus et corrigea le jeune homme ou au moins, lui demande de relire certains passage, lui apportant même quelques livres utiles.

Pour le déjeuner, Harry dû repartir dans la Grande Salle tout en ayant l'accord de Severus pour revenir une fois le repas terminé. Ce fut plus facile de l'avoir qu'il ne l'avait pensé et il s'en réjouit grandement. Il passa de nouveau l'après-midi sur ses devoirs. Au départ quelque peu gêné, il hésitait cependant de moins en moins à demander des explications à son enseignant quand il ne comprenait pas et il devait avouer que quand il le voulait son enseignant pouvait expliquer les choses simplement.

\- Vous devriez être aussi clair pendant vos leçons de potions, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Harry. Enfin, je veux dire... commença-t-il en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Pas besoin de vous excuser, le coupa Severus. Mais dites-moi pourquoi je devrais être enthousiaste devant des élèves qui n'ont pas envie d'apprendre ? Demanda Severus,  
\- Certains ont envie, lui fit remarquer Harry.

\- Et quand c'est le cas, leurs notes s'en ressentent. Regardez les notes de Miss Granger et vous verrez que, malgré mes cours peu passionnant, elle s'en sort parfaitement. Vous aussi avez de meilleures notes, nota Severus.

\- Oui, mais j'ai mes raisons, avoua Harry. Moi, je veux juste vous prouver de quoi je suis capable. Si ce n'était pas pour vous je ne sais pas si j'aurais fait autant d'efforts.

\- J'espère pourtant que vous en ferez pendant vos prochaines études en dehors de Poudlard.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai bien l'intention de réussir. Je ne veux pas que mon compagnon ait honte de moi, ajouta-t-il en souriant à Severus. Il faut bien que je fasse tout pour être à son niveau... même si c'est pas gagné.

Severus passa simplement une main dans les cheveux de Harry, les ébouriffant au passage. Le compliment de Harry le toucha, même s'il savait qu'il cherchait juste à l'amadouer. L'après-midi passa et l'heure du dîner sonna.

\- Je dois encore partir ? Devina Harry.

\- Oui, et cette fois pas de retour. Vous avez cours demain.

\- Bien, mais je vais avoir besoin de motivation pour partir, remarqua Harry.

Severus sourit devant la demande peu masquée de son jeune amant. Il l'attira dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser à de nombreuses reprises. Tantôt avec douceur, tantôt avec passion. Harry se rendit compte que c'était finalement plus une épée à double tranchant. Les baisers de Severus qui étaient censés lui donner du courage pour leur future séparation de la nuit, lui donnait au contraire plus envie de rester. Ils durent pourtant se séparer, Severus devant presque mettre le plus jeune à la porte. Tous les deux furent alors déçus que le week-end prenne fin, souhaitant que le moment de leur prochain tête-à-tête arrive enfin.


	37. De nouveaux problèmes

_**Salut tout le monde !  
**_

 ** _En manque d'action ? J'espère que la suite vous plaira...  
_**

 ** _Comme le titre l'indique, tout n'est pas fini pour nos amis. Mais que va-t-il se passer ?_**

 ** _Plus qu'à lire pour le savoir ! ;)  
_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n°37 : De nouveaux problèmes**

Une nouvelle semaine pointait enfin le bout de son nez, accompagnée par un doux soleil. Le temps était frais, mais la grisaille semblait se faire oublier pour le moment. Harry se retourna dans son lit. Réveillé depuis un moment, il ne trouvait cependant pas le courage de se lever. Encore plongé dans le souvenir de son week-end passé avec son amant, Harry était aux anges. Et dire qu'il y a encore quelques jours, il pensait que plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de passer une après-midi tranquille avec son partenaire. Il se doutait que sa conversation seule, ainsi que son ultimatum, ne pouvaient pas avoir été le seul déclic pour son enseignant. Les agissements de Hermione et de Drago en sa faveur avaient sûrement dû faire pencher la balance, même si ce n'était qu'un minimum. Il devait penser à les remercier.

Maintenant, son plus gros problème restait ses études. Depuis son retour, il devait avouer qu'il avait travaillé plus que d'habitude. Malgré son retard, il s'en sortait plutôt pas mal. Devoir uniquement s'inquiéter de ses notes, comme un étudiant normal, cela faisait plaisir au jeune homme. Il était enfin quelqu'un de normal, comme ses amis, et non plus l'élu. Bien sûr, il restait Celui-Qui-A-Survécu et même Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu, mais il était tout de même un adolescent normal. Ou presque... Quel adolescent pouvait se vanter d'être le calice d'un vampire ?

Harry se leva finalement. Qu'importe qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait un élève normal vu que cela lui avait permit de rencontrer son professeur de potions. Pourtant, pour les quelques mois qui lui restaient à Poudlard, il avait bien l'intention de profiter au maximum de sa "normalité". Une fois dehors, il aviserait. Il se prépara dans la salle de bains alors que ses camarades de chambrée de réveillaient un à un. Il attendit Ron avant de descendre rejoindre leur amie qui les attendait déjà depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Une fois ensemble, ils prirent évidemment la direction de la Grande Salle pour un bon petit-déjeuner.

\- Hermione, je tenais à te remercier, dit soudainement Harry en prenant place en face de la jeune femme.

\- Et... Et pourquoi ça ? S'étonna la jeune femme, ne se souvenant pas avoir fait quelque chose méritant des remerciements.

\- Tu es allé parler à Rogue pour moi et je suis sûr que ça l'a justement aidé à prendre sa décision. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je ne sais pas si je serais redevenu son... tu sais quoi, conclu Harry ne voulant pas que des petits curieux entendent ce qu'ils disaient.

Hermione sourit à son ami. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il vienne la remercier. Elle avait juste fait ça parce qu'elle le voulait et non pour y gagner quelque chose.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Ça me semblait normal d'aller le voir. Et puis, ça fait tellement plaisir de te voir enfin sourire pour de vrai, ajouta la jeune femme. Maintenant tu as tout pour être heureux.

\- Oui. Voldemort n'est plus, je suis de nouveau avec... Rogue, dit-il à voix si basse que son amie dû lire sur ses lèvres, et les cours se passent bien. Que demander de plus ?

\- Le bon temps pour ce week-end ? Remarqua alors Ron.

\- Il y a quoi ce week-end ? Demanda Hermione, devançant ainsi Harry.

\- Un match de Quidditch amical. Gryffondor contre Serpentard, précisa le rouquin. Et le week-end prochain, Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle.

\- Ah, ils sont vraiment organisés alors, dit Harry en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Ginny en ce qui concernait les matchs.

\- Tu vas y participer, hein Harry ? Demanda Ron enthousiaste.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je pensais réviser... avec Rogue.

\- Il a accepté que tu retournes le voir ce week-end ? Demanda Hermione.

\- En fait, je ne lui ai pas encore demandé. Mais je suis sûr que je saurais le convaincre ! Ajouta-t-il avec entrain.

\- Je te fais confiance pour trouver les bons arguments, ajouta Hermione en souriant devant l'assurance de son ami.

\- Allez, tu ne vas pas m'abandonner comme ça... se plaignit le rouquin.

\- Laisse le tranquille, dit Hermione. Il a mieux à faire.

\- C'est peut-être le dernier match que l'on pourra faire sous les couleurs de Gryffondor, remarqua alors Ron.

À ces mots Harry s'arrêta un instant de manger. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Ron disait vrai. SON dernier match pour sa maison... Comment pouvait-il louper ça ? Même si ce n'était qu'un match amical, sans grand enjeu, il se devait de rapporter la victoire à Gryffondor. C'était son rôle de capitaine après tout.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, ça te va ? Ajouta finalement Harry à son ami.

\- Oui, tant que tu dis oui à la fin, rétorqua tout de même Ron.

Le repas finit, le trio eut juste le temps de se rendre à la salle de sortilèges, que le professeur Flitwick faisait son entrée.

\- Un peu plus et on était en retard, marmonna Hermione en prenant place.  
\- Désolé, mais j'avais tellement faim... s'excusa Harry.

\- C'est rien, c'est à cause de ta condition, lui fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Alors moi quand on est en retard parce que je fini mon repas, je me fait engueuler, mais quand c'est Harry c'est pas grave ? Je vois la préférence ! Remarqua Ron boudeur.

\- La préférence ? Rappelle-moi avec qui je sors, rétorqua Hermione.

Devant le sourire satisfait de Ron, Hermione porta son attention sur la leçon du jour. Ron, ne chercha pas à discuter. C'est vrai, c'était avec lui qu'elle sortait, si il devait y avoir une préférence, c'était sûr que c'était lui qui l'avait. Le cours passa bien trop lentement pour Harry qui attendait impatiemment le cours suivant. Finalement, le professeur Flitwick les libéra avec un nouveau devoir à rendre pour le prochain cours. Harry se pressa pour se rendre dans les cachots où devait se dérouler son second cours de la matinée. Hermione et Ron durent presque courir pour ne pas se faire distancer par leur ami. Hermione s'en amusa alors que Ron se demandait toujours ce que Harry pouvait bien trouver à leur enseignant.

Ils arrivèrent finalement et furent accueillit par l'habituel regard noir de leur professeur. Harry lui sourit, sachant que ses camarades, n'étant pas arrivés, ne verraient rien. Ils prirent place avant que le cours ne commence. Cette semaine les élèves devaient travailler sur une nouvelle potion assez instable alors Rogue passa près d'un quart d'heure à leur faire part des précautions avant qu'ils ne commencent. Le cours se passa plutôt calmement et la tant attendu fin de l'heure arriva.

\- Partez devant et gardez moi une place, dit Harry et ses amis alors qu'ils commençaient à ranger leurs affaires.

\- Pas de souci, répondit Hermione.

Harry attendit que tout le monde soit sorti avant de fermer la porte. Severus le regarda simplement faire. Les intentions du jeune homme étaient plus qu'évidentes, même sans le lien. Severus, les bras croisés, regarda le jeune homme s'approcher de lui, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit à un bonjour ? Remarqua Harry en se postant devant son enseignant.

\- Pourquoi devrai-je vous saluer alors que vous ne l'avez pas fait ? Lui rétorqua l'enseignant.

\- Je ne sais pas moi, parce que c'est vous l'adulte ? Tenta Harry voulant juste que Severus prenne l'initiative.

\- Je ne le suis que quand ça vous arrange, dit Severus.

Malgré sa mauvais humeur apparente, Severus décroisa les bras avant de poser une main sur la joue de Harry et d'attirer son visage vers le sien.

\- Vous m'avez manqué, eut tout juste le temps de dire Harry avant que ses lèvres ne soient capturées par celles de son enseignant.

Un baiser léger et doux, mais qui enivra pourtant le plus jeune. Il posa finalement sa tête sur la poitrine de son enseignant qui avait déjà passé ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, sans un mot.

\- Dites, je pourrais revenir ce week-end ? Pour travailler bien sûr, préféra ajouter le Gryffondor.

\- Vous ne participez pas au match ? Demanda Severus quelque peu surprit.

\- Je ne sais pas. Entre passer du temps avec vous et un match, j'ai une préférence pour vous. Même si je dois avouer que ça me tente pas mal quand même... ajouta Harry dans un soupir.

\- Dans ce cas allez-y. Vous méritez bien une pause. Et puis le match ne va pas durer tout le week-end, vous aurez largement le temps de venir après, lui fit remarquer l'enseignant. Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir.

\- Bien, si c'est vous qui le dites, remarqua Harry en ancrant son regard dans celui de son amant.

\- Comme si vous aviez l'habitude d'écouter ce que je dis ! Remarqua Severus d'une voix cassante.

Le regard et le ton avaient beau être dur, Harry savait bien que ce n'était pas spécialement un reproche. Il sourit alors et répondit :

\- Désolé, mais vous devez tout de même admettre que je suis plus obéissant maintenant, remarqua Harry.

\- Dit celui qui est parti à Godric's Hollow, puis à Gringotts sans prendre la peine de me prévenir. Ou qui a prit la décision d'affronter seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ou qui à continué à se balader seul la nuit pendant des jours et des jours. Ou encore...

\- C'est bon j'ai compris ! Le coupa Harry boudeur.

Quand Severus parlait comme ça, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un gamin incapable de respecter le règlement. Severus sentait bien que Harry n'était pas spécialement en colère, mais cela n'empêchait pas une légère mauvaise humeur d'être présente.

\- Bien, reprit Severus. Vous êtes cependant plus tempéré tout de même et réfléchissait plus avant d'agir qu'autrefois, se radoucit Severus. Satisfait ? Demanda Severus.

\- Si on veut... Je pensais vraiment être plus discipliné, dit simplement Harry.

Severus posa une main sur la tête de Harry, glissant ses doigts dans les mèches folles de ce dernier avant de le forcer à le regarder.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un d'indiscipliné quand il s'agit des règlements, vous ne pouvez pas changer du jour au lendemain. De plus je n'ai pas dit que c'était sans raison que vous l'étiez, ajouta Severus. En général vous agissez pour le bien d'autrui.

\- Donc vous m'acceptez même si je n'obéis pas à tous les règlements ?

\- Évidemment, répondit Severus. Il serait temps que vous le remarquiez d'ailleurs. Et puis, personne n'est parfait.

\- Même pas vous ? Se moqua légèrement Harry.  
\- Non, même pas moi. Et oui, j'ai déjà violé les règlements, comme la plupart des gens.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant Severus faire le mur ou répondre à un enseignant.

\- J'étais juste plus doué que vous pour ne pas me faire attraper, c'est là toute la différence, ajouta Severus avec un demi-sourire. Contrairement aux Serpentards, les Gryffondors ne sont pas très malin.

\- On verra qui fera moins le malin samedi quand Gryffondor gagnera le match ! S'exclama alors Harry. Et je vous préviens, je veux une récompense pour ma victoire.

\- Et si Serpentard l'emporte ? J'y gagne quoi ?

\- Ce que vous voulez, répondit Harry sûr de lui.

\- Bien, je vais y réfléchir, répondit Severus.

L'estomac d'Harry profita de ce nouveau silence pour se manifester bruyamment.

\- On dirait que c'est l'heure pour vous d'y aller, dit alors Severus moqueur.

\- Je ne peux pas...

\- Non, vous aller manger dans la Grande Salle, le coupa Severus sur un ton sans appel.

\- Bien, je vais y aller dans ce cas, répondit Harry en montrant clairement sa déception.

\- Sale gamin, dit simplement Severus avant de l'embrasser soudainement.

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à un tel baiser et eut un hoquet de surprise quand la langue de Severus s'immisça entre ses lèvres. Avec une grande adresse, Harry avait l'impression que Severus cherchait à le faire craquer un peu plus. Quand finalement l'enseignant le libéra, après de nombreux baisers passionnés, Harry avait le souffle coupé. Les yeux à demi-clos et les joues rosies, il en aurait bien demandé plus si seulement sa voix lui avait obéi.

\- Bien, maintenant vous y allez et pas d'enfantillages ou je vous traite comme un gamin. Et je n'embrasse pas un gamin, ajouta le maître de potions.

\- Compris, dit finalement Harry en revenant à lui.

Harry partit quelques minutes plus tard, rejoignant ses deux amis qui n'attendaient que lui.

\- Au fait Ron, je fais le match samedi, dit Harry en prenant place. Il va falloir se renseigner pour voir si tout le monde joue, ajouta-t-il en se servant.

\- Génial ! On verra ça après le cours de métamorphose ?

\- Oui. J'espère juste que l'on sera assez pour former une équipe. De bon niveau de préférence.

\- Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un match amical ? Remarqua Hermione.

\- Et alors ? Il nous faut tout de même la victoire, remarqua Ron

\- Oui, en plus j'aurais droit à une récompense si on gagne.

\- Et si Serpentard gagne ? Remarqua la jeune femme.

\- Et bien, Rogue pourra me demander n'importe quoi, expliqua Harry.

\- Raison de plus pour gagner, remarqua Ron.

À la fin de la journée, Harry se renseigna pour savoir qui des titulaires de l'équipe acceptaient de jouer pendant le match de samedi. Tous répondirent présent. Il ne restait plus que Ginny à qui ils n'avaient rien demandé.

\- Si tu veux je peux y aller, dit Ron à son ami.

\- Non, il faut que je le fasse. Et puis je ne pourrais pas tout le temps l'éviter. Rien que samedi il faudra que je lui parle.

Il approcha de Ginny et de ses deux amies.

\- Je peux te parler un moment Ginny ? Demanda Harry

\- Bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme d'un ton neutre.

Ils s'éloignèrent quelque peu, se mettant dans un coin à l'abri des regards.

\- Alors ? Tu me voulais quoi ? Demanda Ginny espérant des excuses du jeune homme.

\- Pour le match de samedi, tu acceptes de jouer ? Demanda Harry.

\- C'est un ordre du capitaine ou une demande de... mon ami ? Acheva-t-elle après une légère hésitation.

\- Une simple demande, répondit Harry. Je ne peux quand même pas te forcer à jouer, mais c'est sûrement l'un de nos derniers matchs dans la même équipe, lui rappela Harry. Je sais que l'on a eut quelques... différent ces derniers temps, mais j'aurais bien aimé mettre tout ça de côté. C'est fort probable que l'on se revoit même en dehors de Poudlard et se serait ridicule de s'ignorer comme des gamins, expliqua Harry.

\- C'est vrai, mais... je ne sais pas si je pourrais accepter aussi facilement que tu sois avec... Parce que tu es bien avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Se renseigna tout de même la rouquine.

\- Oui et j'ai bien l'intention de le rester, dit-il d'un ton un peu sec.

\- Compris. Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il n'a pas...

\- Ginny, il ne m'a rien fait ! Ni envoûté, ni empoisonné ou manipulé d'une quelconque façon, remarqua Harry quelque peu exaspéré par les remarques de la jeune femme.

\- Bien, pour le match tu peux compter sur moi, pour le reste c'est peut-être trop me demander pour le moment, dit la jeune femme.

\- Bien, j'espère quand même que tu sauras t'y faire avec le temps, répondit Harry. Je compte donc sur toi pour qu'on gagne samedi.

Un léger signe de tête de la rouquine et Harry retournait auprès de ses amies, Hermione étant revenue entre temps. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ils prenaient de nouveau la direction de la Grande Salle. Ils croisèrent Drago en chemin et Harry alla à sa rencontre.

\- Je sais que je t'ai déjà remercié, mais je tenais encore à te dire merci pour être allé parler en ma faveur à Rogue. Je ne sais pas à quel point ça a joué, mais je suis sûr que ça l'a aidé à prendre sa décision, remarqua Harry.

\- Pas de quoi. C'était même normal que je te rende la pareille après que tu aies aussi plaidé ma cause auprès de Remus, lui rappela le blond. Et sinon, tu joues samedi à ce qu'il paraît ?

\- Comment es tu au courant ? Je ne l'ai décidé que ce midi ! S'étonna le jeune Gryffondor.

\- Les rumeurs courent vite ici, tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Et toi, tu es de la partie ?

\- Non. On ne me l'a pas proposé et même, ajouta précipitamment Drago, j'ai autre chose à faire.

\- Bien, c'est quand même dommage. Quoique ta présence ne nous aurait pas empêché de gagner.

\- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, remarqua Drago en entrant dans la Grande Salle. Même sans moi Serpentard à une bonne équipe.

Drago et le trio se séparèrent finalement, rejoignant chacun leurs tables. Beaucoup de regard s'étaient tournés vers eux à leur arrivée. De nombreuses personnes avaient encore du mal à voir Harry et Drago parler comme des amis après s'être détesté pendant de si longues années.

La semaine passa lentement alors que l'excitation liée au match de Quidditch ne cessait d'augmenter chez les élèves et même chez les professeurs. Beaucoup attendaient impatiemment cette petite pause dans ces dernières semaines, et même derniers mois, plus qu'intensifs. Harry, n'avait eu de cesse de gagner la moindre minute qu'il pouvait avec son professeur de potions. Dès la fin des deux autres cours de potions, le jeune homme était resté. Le mardi il avait ainsi pu passer près d'une demi-heure avec son partenaire, profitant pleinement des bras puissants de ce dernier qui ne s'était pas plaint de sa présence. Bien au contraire, Harry sentait bien que ces petites visites à la fin du cours plaisaient à son enseignant, même s'il ne le montrait pas vraiment ouvertement.

Mercredi Harry profita d'avoir un peu de temps libre dans l'après-midi pour rejoindre son professeur de potions. Il se rendit d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de ce dernier. Une idée bien précise en tête, il frappa quelques coups sur la porte avant de faire son entrée.

\- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir autorisé à entrer, remarqua Severus pour la forme.

\- Ah bon ? Dit Harry d'un ton innocent; Tant pis...

Il fit le tour de bureau et tourna le visage de Severus pour pouvoir s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un simple baiser. Un léger frôlement, et Harry éloignait déjà son visage.

\- Je me disais, commença Harry avant de voir son enseignant soupirer, s'attendant au pire, que maintenant que je peux venir vous voir quand je veux, continua Harry l'air de rien, vous pourriez peut-être vous nourrir plus souvent, non ?

Severus devait admettre qu'il y avait lui-même pensé, mais n'avait pas osé le lui demander. Mais voir que le jeune homme y avait lui-même réfléchit le toucha tout particulièrement.

\- En effet. J'apprécie que vous y ayez pensé de vous-même, avoua Rogue. Si cela ne vous gênes pas j'aimerai en effet pouvoir...  
\- Avec plaisir ! Le coupa Harry. Et si on s'y mettait maintenant ? Demanda Harry en desserrant déjà sa cravate.

Pour toute réponse Severus attira le corps du plus jeune vers lui, l'installant sur ses jambes. Ni une ni deux, Severus approcha son visage du cou de Harry qui penchait déjà la tête en arrière, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Il était bien content d'y avoir pensé et espérait même qu'avec le temps, ça ne serait plus deux fois par semaine, mais bien plus.

Le jeudi matin il n'avait pas pu passer plus de quelques minutes avec son partenaire, ayant un autre cours juste après. Pourtant, il avait bien senti la réticence de Severus à le lâcher. Pourtant son enseignant l'avait ramené rapidement à la réalité de son emploi du temps et avait finalement presque dû le mettre à la porte. Harry devinait que ce ne devait pas non plus être des plus facile pour Severus même si il pouvait désormais passer plus de temps que lorsqu'ils ne se voyaient qu'une fois par semaine. Harry se demandait alors comment son enseignant avait fait pour tenir de longues semaines ainsi et se rendant compte à quel point son partenaire avait dû prendre sur lui.

Finalement le jour du match arriva et c'est de bonne humeur que Harry se leva ce jour-là. Il le sentait bien, ce match, il était pour Gryffondor ! Il se prépara avant de rejoindre ses amis. Ron et Ginny avaient eux aussi enfilé leurs tenues, ainsi que les camarades. Tous semblaient prêts à jouer malgré l'absence d'entraînements récents. Qu'importe, ils donneraient tout de même le meilleur d'eux-même. Rapidement les élèves prirent la direction du terrain de Quidditch avant de prendre place dans les gradins. Tous les enseignant étaient présent, même le directeur lui-même. Les joueurs entrèrent finalement sur le terrain sous les applaudissements de tout le public présent.

Harry pouvait sentir le vent sur sa peau, ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti ce sentiment de liberté. Il avait l'impression que tout était sans importance, le monde autour de lui s'effaçait peu à peu alors que l'envie de voler plus haut, plus vite, possédait son esprit. Le coup de sifflet fut donné et les balles furent libérées. Harry vit le vif d'or voletait autour de lui avant de faire de même autour de l'attrapeur adverse. Il disparut finalement alors que Harry s'élançait à sa poursuite. D'un œil distrait il regarda ses coéquipiers marquer le premier but de la rencontre. Le match ne pouvait pas mieux commencer pour les rouges et or.

Le temps était plus que clément et les joueurs purent profiter pleinement de ce début de match. Au bout d'une demi-heure, les Gryffondors menaient d'un but d'avance : 80-70. Ron empêcha de justesse les verts et argent de revenir au scores alors que Ginny profitait d'une erreur de ces derniers pour prendre un peu plus d'avance. Les cris de joie de Gryffondors parvenaient parfaitement à Harry qui commençait un nouveau tour de terrain. Enfin il le vit ! Un reflet doré attira son attention et, sans se précipiter pour ne pas attirer l'attention de l'attrapeur adverse, Harry se dirigea à l'autre bout du terrain. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres... Il pouvait déjà sentir la petite balle se débattre dans la paume de sa main. Il tendit le bras, alors que les verts et argent prenaient peu à peu conscience qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de perdre. Harry referma doucement sa main sur la petite balle dorée et, sans qu'il ne le comprenne vraiment, il se sentit tiré par un fil invisible. Tout devint flou autour de lui jusqu'à ce que les cris s'estompent rapidement. Il comprit trop tard ce qui se passait. Comme un rappel de sa quatrième année, Harry était une nouvelle fois transporté il ne savait où par un portoloin...


	38. Absence

_**Salut tout le monde !  
**_

 ** _Et oui, leur bonheur aura été de courte durée. De nouvelles épreuves attends de nos deux amoureux...  
_**

 ** _Voilà la suite... N'attends pas les retrouvailles (si il y a) ici...  
_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n°38 : Absence**

Personne ne semblait comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et les professeurs ne leur laissèrent par vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir. Ni une ni deux tout le monde était évacué en direction du château alors que Albus emmenait de force Severus dans son bureau. Bien qu'il paraissait encore sous le choc, le directeur savait bien que son calme apparent ne durerait pas longtemps. Il devait à tout prix l'éloigner des élèves. Non pas qu'il le pensait capable de s'en prendre à eux, mais il valait mieux éviter que la condition de l'enseignant ne soit divulgué.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans le bureau directorial, Albus voyait bien que Severus était à deux doigts de craquer. Il pouvait presque voir sa magie émanait de son corps. Il lui aurait bien demandé de se calmer, mais il se douta que cela ne ferait qu'énerver un peu plus l'enseignant. Ce dernier commença à tourner en rond. Il avait bien senti la panique soudaine de son calice et maintenant il ne ressentait qu'une peur grandissante. Ce dernier ne semblait pas encore souffrir, mais pour combien de temps ? Et lui, combien de temps pourrait-il tenir loin de son calice alors que ce dernier avait besoin de lui comme jamais auparavant ?

\- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda faiblement Albus en prenant place derrière son bureau.

\- Il a peur... souffla Severus. Et a besoin de moi, articula-t-il péniblement.

\- Je préviens le nouveau ministre de la magie et ensuite nous sortirons un moment. Vous arriverez peut-être à le rejoindre, non ?

\- C'est possible. Je l'ai déjà fait quand il était parti à Gringotts...

Alors que Albus parlait via sa cheminée, Severus en profita pour s'éclipser. Il parcourut rapidement son chemin jusqu'au portail. Tant qu'il resterait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, il ne pourrait pas transplaner. Il se concentra sur Harry, mais rien n'y fit. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais il était dans l'incapacité de transplaner vers le jeune homme. Il avait l'impression de se heurter à une barrière invisible. Après plusieurs autres essais tous aussi infructueux, Severus se laissa tomber au sol. Comme il l'avait deviné, Albus arriva rapidement et l'enseignant n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner son soulagement à l'avoir retrouvé. Devant l'air complètement perdu de Severus, Albus devina rapidement qu'il n'avait pas pu rejoindre son calice.

\- Rentrons, dit faiblement Albus.

\- Il a besoin de moi, articula péniblement Severus. Je le sens et pourtant je ne peux rien faire... ajouta t-il douloureusement.

\- On trouvera vite un moyen. Harry va avoir besoin de vous à son retour, venez avec moi.

\- Il a besoin de moi maintenant ! S'écria presque Severus en se tournant vers le directeur.

Albus recula d'un pas devant le regard noir de colère de Severus alors qu'une nouvelle fois sa magie était presque palpable. Il s'avança de nouveau et avec fermeté tira Severus par le bras.

\- Ne me forcez pas à employer la manière forte, dit Albus sur un ton sans appel. Je vous raccompagne dans vos appartements.

Severus se leva finalement. Il devait se contrôler pour Harry. Jusqu'à son retour, il devrait prendre sur lui. Il suivit Albus jusque dans le château. Alors qu'ils parvenaient au niveau des cachots, deux silhouettes apparurent. Devant le regard noir de Severus ils n'osèrent approcher.

\- Vous devriez retourner dans votre salle commune, remarqua poliment Albus à l'encontre des deux élèves.

\- On venait voir si vous aviez des nouvelles, expliqua Hermione. On pensait que, peut-être, le professeur Rogue aurait un moyen de localiser Harry. Comme il l'avait fait après notre visite à Gringotts.

\- Je crains que cela ne fonctionne pas. Pour le moment en tout cas, ajouta Albus devant l'air effrayé de Hermione.

\- On ne peut rien faire ? Demanda-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers leur enseignant.

\- Malheureusement je crains que non. Mais en cas de besoin, je sais que l'on pourra compter sur vous Miss Granger. Et vous aussi Mr Weasley.

Ron hocha faiblement la tête. Ce dernier ne semblait pas lâcher son enseignant des yeux. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi affaibli et surtout inquiet. Parce que oui son inquiétude pour leur ami était plus que visible. Hermione entraîna finalement Ron avec elle, retournant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Albus conduisit Severus dans ses appartements avant de repartir dans son bureau à la recherche de son élève. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de le localiser. Il ne savait pas combien de temps pourrait tenir Severus en sentant l'appel de Harry.

Severus ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, dans le fauteuil de son salon, mais il sentait l'appel de Harry. Plus clairement que jamais il sentait la douleur et la peur se mélanger dans le lien. Harry l'appelait encore et encore et lui, que faisait-il ? Il restait simplement assis à attendre. Mais attendre quoi ? La colère le gagnait peu à peu alors qu'il faisait son possible pour garder un semblant de lucidité. Non, il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle. Son côté vampire ne devait pas prendre le dessus, pas maintenant... Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il avait presque l'impression d'entendre les hurlements de douleur de son calice. Sans même sans rendre compte, il fit exploser les potions qui étaient sur la table.

Pendant ce temps Albus avait fini par réunir les professeurs, les mettant un peu plus au courant de la situation.

\- Est-ce une bonne chose de laisser Severus ici ? Demanda Remus. Il pourrait aller au Square, proposa l'enseignant.

\- Je préfère le garder à portée de main, on ne sait jamais, remarqua Albus.

\- Et la cabane hurlante ? Il pourra même transplaner de là-bas si jamais il venait à le retrouver, ajouta Remus.  
\- C'est une idée. Je verrais avec lui pendant qu'il garde encore le contrôle.

La réunion ne s'éternisa pas et Albus retourna rapidement dans son bureau. Alors que la nuit tombait enfin, il se rendit aux côtés de Severus. Il craignait l'état dans lequel il allait le trouver. Comme l'avait fait remarquer Remus, le faire quitter le château n'était pas utile seulement pour protéger les élèves, mais c'était aussi pour le bien de Severus lui-même. Il avait besoin d'un endroit calme où il ne risquerait pas de croiser quelqu'un. Il entra dans les appartements de Severus, trouvant des morceaux de verres au sol, alors que les chaises et la table semblaient en morceaux, éparpillés ci et là à travers la pièce. Instinctivement il sortit sa baguette en voyant la forme bouger.

\- Severus ? Parvenez-vous encore à vous contrôler ? Demanda faiblement Albus sans pour autant prendre le risque de s'avancer trop.

\- À peine, articula Severus. Ils le torturaient encore il y a peu, mais on dirait qu'ils se sont lassés, remarqua Severus avec un rire sans joie.

\- Je vais vous faire changer d'endroit. Si cela ne vous gênes pas je vais vous conduire à la cabane hurlante, expliqua Albus.  
\- Vous avez peur pour vos chers élèves ? Demanda Severus en levant enfin les yeux vers Albus.

Ce dernier eut le souffle coupé devant le regard sans vie de l'enseignant. Il l'avait déjà vu au plus bas, mais jamais avec un tel regard.

\- Pas seulement, répondit Albus. Je m'inquiète aussi pour vous mon cher Severus.

\- Dépêchons-nous avant que je ne perde le peu de contrôle qu'il me reste.

Avant qu'il ne se lève, Albus demanda à Severus de poser sa baguette sur la table basse, encore entière. Ils sortirent finalement des cachots puis du château. Ils gagnèrent rapidement la cabane hurlante. Albus ne cessant de se demander comment l'enseignant arrivait encore à marcher au vu de la douleur qu'il ressentait. De nouveau seul, Severus se laissa tomber au sol avant de laisser un hurlement à fendre l'âme lui échapper.

Le week-end passa sans aucune nouvelle de Harry. Les cours de la semaine reprirent finalement comme si de rien n'était et personne ne semblait avoir remarqué la disparition du maître de potions hormis trois élèves. Hermione, Ron et Drago se doutaient que le directeur avait dû l'envoyer ailleurs. Mais où ? Mercredi alors qu'elle rentait de réviser avec son petit-ami, Hermione sursauta légèrement. Elle sortit précipitamment de la salle commune avant de se rendre devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne possédait pas le mot de passe et commença à faire les cents pas devant la gargouille.

\- Un souci Miss Granger ? Demanda alors une voix derrière elle.

Elle tressaillit légèrement, reconnaissant immédiatement le propriétaire de la voix.

\- Professeur ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Comment va le professeur Rogue ? Demanda-t-elle à Dumbledore.

\- Au vu de ce qu'il traverse, je dirais qu'il s'en sort pour le moment, avoua Albus en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

\- Et pour se nourrir ? Demanda alors Hermione. Comment il va faire sans Harry ? Paniqua-t-elle légèrement.

Albus sourit devant l'air inquiet de la jeune femme.

\- En effet le professeur Rogue ne devrait plus tenir très longtemps sans se nourrir surtout au vu de ce qu'il doit subir par l'intermédiaire du lien, mais je n'ai malheureusement que du sang de basse qualité, si je puis dire, à lui proposer.

\- Il a besoin de... sang frais, ajouta-t-elle après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne autour, c'est ça ?

\- En effet. Le problème est que personne ne peut l'approcher désormais, expliqua Albus. Mais si vous avez une idée... ajouta Albus le regard malicieux.

Hermione sembla réfléchir quand elle leva finalement la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça vaut, mais on ne peut pas faire comme avec les moldus qui ont besoin de sang ? Une sorte de transfusion? On prélève ainsi du sang frais dans une petite poche et le professeur Rogue peut se nourrir sans que personne ne l'approche.

\- C'est une idée. Mais le problème reste à trouver des volontaires. Je suppose que certains enseignants n'y verront aucun inconvénient mais...  
\- Je suis volontaire ! La coupa Hermione. Et Ron aussi, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Bien, bien. Je vous remercie de votre enthousiasme. Et si nous allions parler de tout cela avec Mme Pomfresh?

Hermione suivit Albus jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Rapidement tout fut mis en place et Albus put envoyer de quoi se nourrir à Severus. Il se doutait pourtant que l'effet serait moins durable que le sang de Harry lui-même, mais il n'avait pas mieux à lui proposer pour le moment.

Severus avait bien tenté de transplaner de nouveau vers son jeune amant sans grand résultat. De plus, sa faiblesse ne cessait d'augmenter au même rythme que la douleur que Harry ressentait. Severus ne put que gémir un peu plus devant la nouvelle vague de douleur encore plus forte que les précédentes qui le submergea soudainement. Il pensait à chaque fois que la douleur ne pouvait être plus forte que la précédente, mais pourtant c'était bien le cas. La douleur déminua pourtant avant de s'arrêter quelque secondes. Une pause de bien courte durée. La souffrance revis rapidement son retour, moins élevée cependant. Il ne savait pas qui était en train de torturer son amant, son calice, celui qu'il aimait plus que tout, mais il était sûr d'une chose : quand il mettrait la main sur lui, il ne vivrait plus très longtemps !

Grâce aux messages de Albus, Severus était au courant des avancées des recherches. Ou plutôt du manque d'avancées. Après avoir fouillé les lieux où le sort anti-transplanage était en place, Albus et les aurors avaient bien du mal à faire une liste des lieux potentiels. Severus sentait bien que Harry était de plus en plus faible tout en sentant son envie de se battre, de résister à la douleur et Severus se dit qu'encore une fois, Harry devait le faire passer avant lui-même. Encore une fois, il devait sûrement prendre sur lui pour être sûr que son vampire ne souffre pas autant que lui. Encore une fois Harry voulait le protéger. S'il n'avait souffert autant, cela aurait pu faire sourire Severus.

Il rejeta la poche de sang désormais vide. Il avait encore faim, mais seul le sang de Harry l'intéressait. Il sentait, dans chaque fibre de son être, que Harry n'appelait que lui, ne pensait qu'à lui... Severus ne savait plus de puis combien de temps il était là, mais il savait que cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Harry ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était sur le sol froid, allongé de tout son long. Il tenta de se relever, mais trop faible il retomba au sol. Il entendit un cliquetis, lui rappelant alors que sa cheville était attachée au mur. Comme s'il pouvait encore avoir la force de fuir. Il n'arrivait même pas à se mettre debout... Il regarda autour de lui, mais la pénombre était trop forte et tout ce qu'il parvint à distinguer, fut un morceau de ciel étoilé par ce qui semblait être une petite ouverture vers le plafond. Il ne put retenir ses larmes alors que le froid et la faim le torturaient un peu plus. Pourtant, en comparaison, Harry se doutait que ce n'était rien par rapport à son compagnon. Il se doutait que ce dernier devait souffrir le martyre et faisait tout son possible pour que le lien soit moins présent. Il voulait à tout prix empêcher ses sentiments d'atteindre son partenaire. Il ne savait même pas si c'était possible, mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'en fermant son esprit, peut-être, le lien serait moins solide. Peut-être pourrait-il cacher ses sentiments tout comme il pouvait cacher ses pensées.

\- Severus... murmura-t-il faiblement comme pour se donner du courage.

Une larme coula lentement sur la joue de Harry alors qu'il perdait peu à peu connaissance.

Le week-end arriva finalement sans qu'aucune bonne nouvelle ne vienne égayer le château. Tout le monde à l'extérieur ne cessait de chercher le jeune homme sans savoir pour la plupart qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une victime, mais bien deux. Severus était dans un état aussi lamentable que Harry alors qu'il n'avait presque plus la force de se nourrir. Albus venait de quitter la pièce avec de nouvelles paroles qu'il voulait réconfortante.

\- On va finir pas vous le ramener. Sain et sauf, avait ajouté le directeur avant de repartir.

De nouveau seul, Severus avait levé les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais quand ? Avait-il murmuré pour lui même.

Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais il s'était rendu compte que le lien semblait de temps à autre moins fort. Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était dû à la distance avant de se dire que cela venait peut-être de Harry lui-même. Essayait-il de le préserver ? Il n'avait jamais voulu dire à Harry qu'il pouvait avoir un certain contrôle sur le lien et les sentiments qu'il laissait passer. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme s'en serve un jour pour lui cacher ses états d'âme, ce qu'il semblait pourtant essayer de faire maintenant.

Albus tournait en rond dans son bureau. Cela faisait une semaine que Harry avait été enlevé, mais ils n'avaient toujours que très peu d'informations utiles. Le professeur McGonagall était aussi présente dans le bureau et le regardait faire les cents pas sans rien dire. Finalement, n'y tenant plus elle dit à voix basse :

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien Albus.

\- Je suis responsable de tout ce qui arrive à mes élèves dans l'enceinte de ce château. J'aurais dû être plus prudent. Je pensais que relever les protections du château serait suffisant. Mais non, ce n'est pas une fois que quelqu'un a pénétré dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard, mais bien trois fois, rappela le directeur.

\- Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'ils placeraient un portoloin. Ce match était nécessaire pour le bien des élèves, ils avaient besoin de souffler un peu, ajouta Minerva.

\- Et voilà où nous en sommes. Je n'ai pas été assez prudent et maintenant Harry et Severus en paient le prix.

\- Severus est puissant, admit Minerva.

\- Puissant, mais pas infaillible, nota Albus d'une voix grave. Il est à bout de force. Son côté vampire est affaibli tout comme son côté humain. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps il sera capable de tenir sans Harry. Quand à Harry, n'en parlons même pas. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il traverse depuis une semaine maintenant.

\- Ils doivent bien être quelque part ! S'exclama Minerva. Des lieux avec des sortilèges anti-transplanage, ça ne court pas les rues.

\- Peut-être, mais si le sortilège est bien masqué, cela peut ralentir même les meilleurs des aurors, remarqua Albus d'une voix faible.

Ces yeux ne pétillaient plus. Sa voix n'était plus aussi enjouée que d'ordinaire et la fatigue se lisait clairement sur son visage. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le temps de se reposer, de baisser les bras ou de se morfondre. Severus et Harry avaient besoin de lui. Il sortit de son bureau.

\- Je vais vérifier certains endroits. De nouveau... ajouta-t-il avant de descendre rapidement les marches de son bureau.

Le week-end semblait s'éterniser. Le mauvais temps qui faisait son retour, déprima un peu plus les rares personnes pleinement au courant de la situation. Alors que beaucoup d'élèves se réjouissaient de l'absence prolongée de leur professeur de potions, quelques rares élèves s'inquiétaient plutôt pour ce dernier. Rassemblés dans le bureau de leur professeur de DCFM, Hermione, Ron et Drago ne cessaient de chercher un moyen de retrouver Harry. Aucun des trois n'osait pourtant dire certaines choses à voix haute. Comme un sujet tabou, la santé de Harry n'était pas abordée. Il allait bien. Pour eux, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Harry était Harry, il ne pouvait pas céder devant l'ennemi. S'ils venaient à se dire que Harry était en danger comme il ne l'avait jamais été, ils craignaient de craquer à leur tour. Et eux, ils n'avaient pas le droit de flancher. Ginny avait demandé des nouvelles à Hermione. Concernant Harry et, étrangement, concernant le maître des potions. Tout ce que Hermione avait pu dire fut alors :

\- Il souffre comme personne. Harry est tout pour lui, avait dit la jeune femme. Je ne suis même pas sur que tes sentiments pour Harry atteignent un dixième de ceux du professeur Rogue.

Ginny avait paru blessé par les paroles de son amie, mais Hermione n'en avait rien à faire.

\- Si seulement on pouvait faire quelque chose... se plaignit une nouvelle fois Hermione. Je me sens si inutile ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

Elle pensait à Harry, à Severus, à tous les aurors qui parcouraient le pays... Et elle, que faisait-elle pendant ce temps-là ? Elle allait tout simplement en cours comme si de rien n'était. Son meilleur ami souffrait et elle, elle vivait sa petite vie tranquille d'étudiante. Elle serra ses poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de sa main. Ron posa une de ses mains sur les siennes.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on va le retrouver, j'en suis sûr... dit-il pour tenter de réconforter sa petite-amie.

Hermione n'avait même pas la force de le contredire, ou de lui demander comment il faisait pour garder encore espoir alors qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas le moindre indice sur le lieu de détention de Harry. Comment pouvait-il encore affirmer que tout allait bien se passer ? Elle garda cependant le silence, pleurant silencieusement dans les bras de Ron. Drago les regarda faire. Lui même était inquiet pour Harry alors il n'imaginait même pas ce que devait traverser les deux meilleurs amis du Gryffondor. Il repensa alors à son professeur de potions. En comparaison, eux, c'était de la rigolade ce qu'ils ressentaient comme inquiétude pour Harry.

Remus arriva une demi-heure plus tard, faisant de nouveau le point aux trois élèves. Les choses n'avaient pas bougées depuis la dernière fois où il était déjà venu leur faire un contre-rendu de la situation. Pourtant, à chacune de ces visites, les trois élèves espéraient encore et toujours une amélioration, aussi faible soit-elle. Et non, le destin semblait une nouvelle fois s'acharner contre Harry et même contre son amant.

Pendant ce temps, alors que le soleil se couchait en ce dimanche soir, Harry crut entendre une dispute non loin. Il sourit alors. Devait-il y voir un espoir ? Ses tortionnaires ne semblaient pas être d'accord sur la suite. Peut-être que cette dispute pourrait à un moment ou un autre jouer en sa faveur. Le problème était de savoir quand et surtout, serait-il en mesure d'en profiter vu son faible état actuel? Il repensa à Severus alors qu'il sentait ses membres engourdis par le froid le piquaient un peu plus. Penser à son compagnon était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour tenir. Repenser encore et encore à lui. Leur lent rapprochement durant sa sixième année. Le début de ses sentiments envers celui qui était désormais son amant. Leur premier baiser, donné par Severus sur un coup de tête de ce dernier. Leur première étreinte. La douceur de ses mains sur son corps. Ses bras qui l'enlaçaient avec tant de douceur et pourtant avec force. La voix dure et parfois si sensuelle de son partenaire. Leur première nuit ensemble et tout le plaisir que Severus ne cessait jamais de lui faire ressentir. L'amour de Severus l'aidait à tenir. L'amour de Severus l'avait déjà sauvé à de nombreuses reprises et il était certain que c'était encore cet amour qui allait le sauver de cette situation, aussi désespérée qu'elle semblait être. S'il venait à baisser les bras maintenant, ce serait une insulte aux sentiments de Severus à son égard. Il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscient, le nom de celui qu'il aimait sur les lèvres. Severus, pendant ce temps, sentait le léger espoir de Harry. Il se redressa péniblement, se demandant alors comment le plus jeune faisait pour garder espoir dans une telle situation...


	39. De nouveaux réunis ?

_**Salut tout le monde !  
**_

 ** _Mais que va-t-il encore arriver à notre petit couple préféré ?  
_**

 ** _Et bien pour le savoir, plus qu'à lire ce nouveau chapitre !  
_**

 ** _Au risque de me répéter, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
_**

 ** _Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 **Chapitre n°39 : De nouveaux réunis ?**

Une nouvelle semaine débuta sous la grisaille. L'atmosphère même du château était terne, comme si tous les élèves se rendaient compte qu'il se passait quelque chose de plus grave que ce que les enseignants voulaient bien leur dire. Tout le monde avait conscience que Harry était toujours porté disparu et l'absence de leur professeur de potions avait fait naître de drôles de rumeurs. Pour beaucoup, Severus était la cause de cette disparition. Les enseignants tentèrent bien d'arrêter cette rumeur, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Mercredi arriva finalement. Une pluie torrentielle tombait sur le château et ses environs. Alors que Harry était au milieu d'une pièce, tentant de reprendre son souffle après avoir reçu un nouveau sortilège, quelqu'un entra dans les lieux.

\- Il faut le sortir de là ! S'exclama Lucius.

\- Et pourquoi ? Répondit Bellatrix.

\- Ils sont encore passés non loin de notre position. Ils vont finir par nous trouver. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, remarqua Lucius.

\- Les protections sont parfaites et...  
\- Il suffira de les refaire, mais partons d'ici ! S'écria presque Malefoy père.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer. Moi, tant que je m'amuse avec bébé Potter, tout me va, ricana Bellatrix.

\- Bien allons-y, ajouta Lucius soulagé de la réponse de la mangemort.

\- Occupe toi de ça. Je dois d'abord passer quelque part et je vous rejoins. Pettigrow, tu vas avec eux, ajouta la sœur de Narcissa.

Alors que Bellatrix sortait de la pièce, Harry était soulevé brutalement. Il avait à peine la force de bouger et se sentit brusquement entraîné par la magie. Il fut transporté jusqu'à l'extérieur d'où Lucius le fit transplaner avec lui. Ils arrivèrent dans un jardin avant d'être conduit dans ce qui semblait être une vieille demeure. Harry ne savait pas où il était, mais une bouffée d'espoir l'envahit quand il entendit l'ordre de Lucius à Pettigrow :

\- Dépêche toi de mettre en place les premières protections, cracha Lucius.

À Plusieurs kilomètres de là, Severus se redressa faiblement. Harry l'appelait. De nouveau Harry lui demandait de venir. Il le sentait, cet espoir que tout se terminerait bien. Il se concentra dessus et alors qu'il s'attendait à se cogner une nouvelle fois à la barrière magique, il se sentit partir loin... Il perçut finalement le sol sous ses pieds, mais il parvint à garder l'équilibre. Tout se passa rapidement. Pettigrow qui se trouvait désormais à deux pas de Severus s'écroula au sol en sentant l'aura meurtrière de Severus, laissant tomber sa baguette au sol. Severus se baissa simplement avant de s'en emparer et de jeter le premier sort. Un rayon rouge éclaira la pièce et le mangemort s'écroula au sol, inconscient.

Une forme bougea non loin. Il pointa la baguette dessus, mais il savait déjà parfaitement ce qu'il y verrait. Harry, allongé au sol, lui sourit faiblement avant de perdre de nouveau connaissance. Severus se précipita maladroitement vers lui avant de serrer son corps tout contre lui. À genoux, il retrouvait enfin sa raison de vivre. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre et Lucius apparut alors. Il leva sa baguette vers Severus, mais ce dernier fut plus rapide. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, il ne le tua pas. Un doloris frappa Malefoy avant qu'il ne se fasse désarmer. Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre du doloris qu'un second sort le frappa de plein fouet. Lucius pouvait sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines alors qu'un second puis un troisième doloris le frappait.

\- Tu as de la chance que je sois pressé, articula péniblement Severus. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais pris tout mon temps pour te faire payer tes manigances, cracha-t-il.

Il leva de nouveau la baguette de Pettigrow avant de lancer le même sortilège qu'à Pettigrow. Il serra un peu plus Harry contre lui sentant qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les environs. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais il ne put s'empêcher de boire quelques gorgées de sang. Il se sentir renaître, mais dû pourtant faire taire sa partie vampire qui en réclamait plus. Harry était trop affaibli pour le nourrir correctement. Pourtant, aussi faible soit-il, Severus avait pu sentir une légère vague de soulagement passer à travers le lien quand il s'était nourrit. Même inconscient, Harry en ressentait les bienfaits.

Finalement Severus se leva, bien que faible, il réussit à soulever le corps de Harry, le portant dans ses bras. Il transplana alors devant les grilles de Poudlard avant de les traverser. Il s'avança d'un pas lent le long du chemin menant à l'entrée du château. Alors que l'enseignant parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard des bruits de pas rapides se firent entendre venant dans sa direction.

\- Vous l'avez... dit alors une voix faible. Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, ordonna Albus.

Severus continua sa route comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

\- Severus ! Entendit-il finalement.

Il s'arrêta sur place, réalisant alors où il était et surtout qui était présent. Il se tourna vers le directeur.

\- J'ai réussi... dit faiblement Severus. Je l'ai retrouvé...

\- Oui, vous l'avez retrouvé, répondit Albus en souriant, mais maintenant emmenez le à l'infirmerie. Immédiatement, crut bon d'ajouter Albus.

Severus était tellement content d'avoir récupéré son calice, malgré les blessures de ce dernier, qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de contredire Albus. Il partit avec le jeune homme à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh sortit précipitamment de son bureau alors que Severus posait le corps inconscient du jeune homme sur un des lits disponibles. Il était bien content que les lieux soient vides. Personne n'avait le droit de voir son amant ainsi. Ses vêtements déchirés à plusieurs endroits laissaient apparaître le corps de son calice ainsi que les nombreuses plaies, brûlures et hématomes que son corps portait. Albus arriva finalement après avoir passé un rapide message aux enseignants et aux aurors toujours à la recherche de Harry. Severus leur indiqua la position où devait encore se trouver les deux mangemorts.

L'infirmière fit rapidement un point sur toutes les blessures de Harry. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche devant l'étendu des dégâts. Elle en avait pour un bon moment et le jeune homme en aurait lui aussi pour plusieurs semaines à récupérer pleinement, d'un point de vue physique en tout cas.

Albus voyait bien les efforts que Severus faisait pour ne pas ôter les mains de l'infirmière du corps de son amant. Il savait que les vampires étaient possessifs et jaloux, et Severus le prouvait bien. L'infirmière le remarqua aussi.

\- Je sais que vous ne voulez pas que je le touche, mais je dois le soigner. Par contre, vous pouvez aider un peu.

Il donna finalement un coup de main, bien que maladroit et possessif, à Mme Pomfresh. Elle faisait tout son possible pour éviter de toucher un peu trop au corps du jeune homme, et garder discrètement un oeil sur Severus, tout comme le faisait Albus.

Albus regarda les deux autres s'activer autour du corps de Harry. Il se doutait qu'ils en auraient pour plusieurs heures. Vers minuit, n'y tenant plus, Severus renvoya l'infirmière.

\- Mais... commença Mme Pomfresh.

\- Vous en avez assez fait, je peux m'occuper du reste. C'est mon calice, ajouta Severus d'une voix menaçante, et il n'est pas question que vous le touchiez plus.

\- Allons-y, dit Albus à l'infirmière. Ils ont besoin d'être un peu seul maintenant.

\- Bien, mais vous devez vous aussi vous reposer. Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, ajouta-t-elle alors que Severus s'apprêtait à répondre, faites le pour Harry. De plus lui aussi devrait dormir pour les prochaines vingt quatre, voir même quarante huit heures.

\- Tant que ça... marmonna faiblement Severus.

\- Oui, c'est une caractéristique d'un calice : le sommeil est plus que nécessaire au calice et encore plus dans son état. Il a besoin de sommeil comme jamais On pourrait presque dire que c'est même plus essentiel que la nourriture. Une dernière chose, faites lui boire le plus possible de ce thé noir à base de plantain, même pendant son sommeil. De plus cela purifiera aussi son organisme au cas où ilresterais d'éventuelles traces infime de poison. L'onguent que j'ai préparé en contient aussi.Ça l'aidera aussi à cicatricer plus rapidement.

\- Compris, répondit Severus.

Albus et Mme Pomfresh partirent finalement donner des nouvelles aux autres. Ce n'est qu'au milieu de la nuit que Severus mit fin aux soins, même si Harry avait de nombreuses potions à prendre à heures fixes. Entre potions anti-douleur, potion de régénération sanguine ou encore potion de sommeil il devait aussi ajouter les onguents.

Désormais seul, Severus se glissa dans le lit avant de serrer aussi délicatement qu'il put le corps meurtri de son calice. À chaque fois qu'il frôlait son corps, il avait peur de le faire souffrir. Il dormit finalement un peu, avant de sentir Harry s'agiter dans son sommeil. La peur, la douleur et même la honte se répercutèrent en lui. Il serra un peu plus le corps de Harry tout en chuchotant faiblement :

\- C'est fini Harry. Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

Il tendit le bras vers les potions, qu'il parvint tant bien que mal à les faire boire une à une au jeune homme, ainsi que le thé noir qu'Harry semblait apprécier.

\- Severus... marmonna Harry avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Les premières vingt quatre heures furent les plus longues et personne ne fut autorisé à entrer dans l'infirmerie, même pas Mme Pomfresh. Ce n'est que dans l'après-midi du vendredi que Harry reprit conscience. Encore une fois, avant même que Harry n'ouvre les yeux, les émotions de ce dernier furent transmises à son vampire. Severus ne comprenait pas la honte que Harry ressentait. À ses yeux il n'en avait aucune à éprouver. Il fronça les sourcils se demandant si l'infirmière ne lui aurait pas caché quelque chose.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, dit-il finalement alors que son regard croisait celui émeraude de son calice. Tu n'es que la victime là-dedans.

Il sentit une peur immense au moment où il passa délicatement une main sur la joue de Harry.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, aussi longtemps que ça te prendra pour aller mieux, je serais là auprès de toi. Et n'ai pas peur, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, tu ne pouvais rien faire pour te défendre. Je ne t'en tiendrais jamais rigueur, ajouta-t-il faiblement.

Comme par magie sa peur s'envola et les dernières défenses mentales que Harry avait mises en place pour se protéger s'effritèrent peu à peu. Les larmes coulaient désormais à flots sur les joues pâles de Harry alors que Severus passait de nouveau ses bras autour de son corps fragile. Il le berça lentement alors que Harry s'agrippait maladroitement à lui.

\- Pardon... dit-il péniblement.

La seule chose dont Harry avait pleinement conscience était les bras puissants de Severus autour de lui et les paroles réconfortantes et pleines d'amour que ce dernier lui chuchotait au creux de l'oreille. Le sommeil le rattrapa rapidement alors que les larmes continuaient à couler le long de ses joues.

La colère que Severus ressentait était pleinement dirigée vers les tortionnaires de son calice. Ils avaient de la chance d'être en sécurité loin de lui, parce que Severus leur réservait un sort bien pire que la mort. Une fois un peu plus calme, Harry parvint à prendre ses potions alors que Severus changeait ses bandages. Harry sombra de nouveau dans un sommeil que Severus espérait réparateur.

Ce n'est que dans la soirée qu'il reçut la visite de Dumbledore. Il s'approcha du lit, réveillant au passage Severus.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, dit-il à voix basse. Il a reprit conscience ? Demanda finalement Albus alors que l'enseignant gardait le silence.

\- Oui, pas longtemps, mais assez pour que je ressente sa honte et sa peur, cracha Severus. Pourquoi l'auraient-ils déplacé ? Demanda Severus finalement Severus après de longues minutes de silence.

\- Seul Harry pourra nous le dire.

\- Je refuse que vous lui fassiez revivre ça ! S'écria Severus en serrant un peu plus le corps de Harry contre le sien.

\- Je suis désolé, mais vous savez qu'on devra en passer par là. Plus tard, bien sûr, mais c'est inévitable.

\- Pas tant que je serais en vie, cracha Severus.

Albus décida d'abandonner pour le moment.

\- Bien, je vais vous laisser. J'ai rassuré tout le monde sur l'état de santé de Harry, mais ses amis aimeraient quand même le voir, ajouta Albus.

\- Pas pour le moment, il est trop faible.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu et c'est ce que je leur aie dit, mais j'aimerais que vous y réfléchissiez pour la semaine prochaine. Vous ne pourrez pas le garder enfermé longtemps, Severus. Il va avoir besoin de ses amis pour se reconstruire et je suis sûr que vous en avez pleinement conscience.

Severus ne dit rien et Albus n'attendit même pas une réponse de la part de ce dernier. Il écouta les pas de Dumbledore s'éloigner peu à peu de lui avant d'entendre la porte de l'infirmerie se refermer sur ce dernier. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'être ainsi dérangé de nouveau, Severus prit le nécessaire aux soins de Harry avant de porter le corps du jeune homme et de quitter l'infirmerie à son tour. Il profita de l'heure tardive pour emmener le jeune homme chez lui, dans ses appartements. Avec précaution il le posa sur son lit, remontant ensuite les couvertures sur son corps. Il s'allongea finalement à côté de ce dernier l'attirant dans ses bras avant de sombrer à son tour dans un sommeil profond.

Samedi matin, Harry se réveilla doucement, réveillant Severus par la même occasion. Il croisa le regard noir de Severus. Son inquiétude était plus que visible. Harry se força à sourire et dit d'une voix faible :

\- J'ai gagné...

\- Tu as gagné quoi ? Demanda Severus ne comprenant pas.

\- Le match. J'ai attrapé le vif en premier, coassa-t-il.

Severus sourit faiblement avant de passer une main dans les cheveux de Harry.

\- Tu l'auras ta récompense, mais pour le moment tu vas prendre tes potions.

Severus sentait bien les sombres pensées de Harry, mais il ne voulait pas forcer ce dernier à en parler. Pas pour le moment en tout cas. Il changea une nouvelle fois ses bandages, sentant la honte l'envahir quand il le déshabilla.

\- N'ai pas honte Harry. Jamais.

Alors qu'il finissait de refermer sa chemise, Harry posa sa main sur celles de Severus.

\- Quoi ? Demanda l'enseignant.

\- Vous n'avez pas... faim ? Articula péniblement le jeune homme. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps je suis...

\- Plus d'une semaine, mais je peux attendre. Le principal c'est que tu sois là, près de moi.

Harry sourit.

\- Vous me tutoyez, remarqua le jeune homme.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Severus se rendit compte qu'il n'avait cessé de le faire depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

\- Et ça te pose problème ?

\- Non, au contraire, j'aime bien, avoua Harry. Alors ?

\- Je peux tenir, je t'assure. Dors.

\- Non, j'en ai besoin, dit faiblement Harry. Je veux sentir que rien ne pourra m'arriver et que vous m'aimez malgré tout, avoua Harry au bord des larmes.

La proposition de Harry était tentante. Si en plus cela pouvait aider son calice à se sentir mieux... pourquoi hésitait-il ? Même s'il avait pu boire le jour où il l'avait retrouvé, cela representait si peu comparé à sa faim, à son besoin...

\- Bien, mais un peu. Vraiment qu'un peu, compris ?

Harry hocha faiblement la tête alors qu'un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Severus approcha son visage du cou de Harry alors que ce dernier rejetait légèrement la tête en arrière. Une légère douleur se réveilla, mais il l'oublia bien vite quand l'habituelle sensation de protection et de sécurité que la morsure de son partenaire lui offrait s'infiltra dans chaque partie de son corps meurtri. Ils avaient beau avoir détruit son corps, ils n'avaient pas pu briser son lien avec Severus. Ce dernier continuait de l'aimer et le lui prouvait une nouvelle fois. Des larmes de soulagement inondèrent le visage de Harry alors que son bonheur d'être encore aimé malgré tout parvenait jusqu'à Severus. Ce dernier dût finalement s'arrêter, au grand désespoir de Harry. Dans le faible sourire qu'il lui offrit, Severus pu sentir le soulagement dans le lien et le relatif plaisir que Harry avait pu tirer de la morsure. En effet la douleur était bien trop présente pour qu'il puisse totalement s'y abandonner.

Severus déposa alors un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Harry qui se crispa légèrement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferais rien.

\- Je sais, vous m'aimez trop pour prendre le risque de me blesser, remarqua Harry. Et je vous en remercie.

\- Exactement, alors pas besoin de paniquer à l'idée que je puisse te toucher, dit alors.

Prit en faute, Harry baissa les yeux, alors qu'une vague de honte s'infiltrait encore en lui. Severus soupira faiblement avant de dire d'une voix douce :

\- Au risque de me répéter, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de toi ou de ce qui s'est passé. Lucius ne te fera plus de mal ni ce gros rat dégoûtant.

\- Comment vous pouvez en être sûr ? Dit Harry d'une voix étranglée. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, mais...

\- Je comprends ta crainte, mais il y a toute une armée d'aurors qui les surveille et le Ministre semble en faire une affaire personnelle, remarqua l'enseignant.

\- Et Bellatrix ?

\- Elle était là aussi ? Demanda Severus.

Harry hocha faiblement la tête. Severus se douta alors que la plupart des blessures infligées à Harry devaient être une de ses idées. Elle était plus que douée quand il s'agissait de torturer quelqu'un.

\- Elle n'était pas là lors de mon arrivée, mais tu ne risques plus rien. Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha faiblement la tête.

\- Je peux vous demander un service avant que je ne m'endorme de nouveau ? Demanda Harry dans un murmure.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras Harry, répondit l'enseignant.

\- Embrassez-moi encore, dit-il faiblement.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, je veux sentir que vous m'aimez, que vous êtes là pour moi, c'est tout.

Entre sa honte, sa peur et l'envie de sentir qu'il avait toujours l'amour de Severus, Harry se sentait tiraillé. Severus s'exécuta et malgré une légère tension au départ, il sentit vite Harry se détendre pendant le baiser. Severus le fit même gémir légèrement ce qui sembla gêné Harry qui se crispa de nouveau. Severus mit fin au baiser et Harry lui sourit faiblement.

\- Merci, c'est tout ce que je voulais. Vous restez avec moi, même si je dors, hein ? Paniqua légèrement Harry à l'idée de se retrouver seul, de nouveau.

\- Oui, tout contre toi, le rassura Severus.

Harry se détendit avant de s'endormir de nouveau. Le week-end passa lentement et à aucun moment ils ne furent dérangés par des visiteurs.


	40. Conséquences

**_Voilà la suite._**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 **Chapitre n°40 : Conséquences**

C'était la première semaine des vacances de Pâques. Le beau temps semblait enfin refaire son apparition après plusieurs jours de pluie ininterrompue. La disparition de Harry de l'infirmerie n'avait pas surprit grand monde et tous devinèrent facilement où se trouvait ce dernier. Personne ne trouva à y redire, sachant qu'il ne pouvait y avoir de lieu plus sûr qu'auprès de Severus. Pettigrow et Malefoy avaient bien été appréhendé et comme l'avait dit Severus à Harry, ils étaient plus surveillés que jamais.

Severus venait de finir les soins sur le corps de son jeune amant quand il le sentit quitter les bras de Morphée. La première chose que Harry vit alors en ouvrant les yeux fut le regard inquiet de son partenaire. Immédiatement il se sentit en sécurité, même si une pointe d'anxiété subsistait toujours au fond de lui. Severus dégagea une mèche de cheveux du jeune homme qui frémit légèrement à cette caresse. Une légère colère apparut dans les yeux noirs de Severus en se rendant compte que son calice semblait craindre qu'il le touche. Il n'en voulait nullement à Harry, mais bien à ses tortionnaires.

\- Il va falloir que vous recommenciez peu à peu à marcher. Restez immobile n'est pas une bonne chose, remarqua Severus.

Harry s'enfonça dans les oreillers, l'air boudeur. Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils et demanda :

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Vous me vouvoyez de nouveau... remarqua Harry.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien Harry, dit-il en accentuant volontairement le prénom de celui-ci, que dirais-tu d'une bonne douche ?

\- Je ne suis pas contre, répondit Harry de nouveau tout sourire.

Severus l'aida à se relever, le soutenant le long du chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il commença à aider son partenaire à se dévêtir quand il sentit l'embarras soudain de son jeune amant alors qu'il posait sa main sur son bas de pyjama. Severus ancra son regard dans celui de Harry.

\- Désolé...

\- Je te laisse te débrouiller, mais au moindre problème...

\- Vous serez là. Je sais, répondit Harry en souriant faiblement.

Il laissa finalement le jeune homme seul dans la salle d'eau. Il resta cependant juste derrière la porte. Harry apprécia la fraîcheur de l'eau sur sa peau meurtrie, même si la plupart de ses blessures cicatrisaient déjà. Ces hématomes paraissaient diminués peu à peu aussi. Fatigué de rester debout, il s'assit dans la cabine de douche, le jet d'eau dans sa main. Il resta ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que son partenaire ne manifeste sa présence. À rester ainsi sans bouger, Harry n'avait pas pu empêcher ses pensées de divaguer au loin. Il se revit alors enfermé, attaché et torturé. Quand des coups furent frappés à la porte, le jeune homme sursauta.

\- Je vais entrer...

\- Un instant ! S'écria Harry.

Il se dépêcha d'éteindre l'eau avant de se sécher rapidement. Il enfila un bas de pyjama propre que Severus avait déposé avant d'ouvrir la porte. Harry voyait bien la torture que s'infligeait son partenaire. Devait-il le prendre dans ses bras au risque de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, ou le laisser seul et ne pas remplir son rôle de vampire ? Harry sourit faiblement avant de tendre les bras. Il vit alors le soulagement dans les yeux de son partenaire avant de sentir des bras puissants venir s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Harry se tendit légèrement, mais dit à voix basse :

\- Pas besoin de vous retenir, j'aime quand vous me prenez dans vos bras... même si mon corps ne le montre pas vraiment, admit Harry.

\- Je ne veux pas te brusquer, répondit faiblement Severus.

\- Je m'en doute, mais j'en ai vraiment besoin, dit-il les larmes aux yeux. Si vous ne le faites pas j'aurais l'impression d'être seul.

\- Tu ne l'aies pas et tu ne le seras plus jamais. Pas temps que je serais en vie tout du moins, ajouta Severus.

Harry rigola faiblement. Il finit de s'habiller avant de retourner dans son lit où des potions semblaient n'attendre que lui.

\- Encore ? Se plaignit le jeune homme alors que Severus remontait les couvertures sur son corps.

\- Et oui. Et ne te plains pas, il y en a des plus mauvaises.

\- Ouais, mais c'est pas vous qui devez boire tout ça ! Remarqua Harry.

\- Encore un petit effort si tu veux retrouver la forme. Et puis d'ici le début de la semaine prochaine ça devrait être bon.

\- Plus de potions ? Génial ! Par contre j'ai...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, son estomac se manifesta pour lui.

\- Je vais te faire apporter un bouillon, mais doucement quand tu manges.

Harry sourit devant la prévenance de son partenaire.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Severus sur la défensive.

\- Je ne vous avais jamais vu aussi prévenant à mon encontre, remarqua le plus jeune.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de l'être. Et puis si cela ne te plaît pas, je suis désolé mais...

\- Non, j'apprécie, le coupa Harry. J'ai l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un, ça fait du bien, ajouta le jeune homme.

Severus soupira devant le peu d'estime que le jeune homme avait pour lui-même.

\- Beaucoup de gens t'aime, rétorqua Severus. Un peu trop d'ailleurs, marmonna t-il.

Cette remarque fit plaisir à Harry. Même s'il le voyait sourire, Severus sentait bien que l'humeur de son calice était tout l'opposée.

\- Harry, tu n'as pas à faire semblant devant moi, dit-il alors avec sérieux.

Cette remarque surprit Harry. Son sourire disparut peu à peu alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine avant de poser sa tête dessus, le corps secoué de sanglots. Severus s'assit près de lui avant d'attirer son corps tout contre le sien. Harry s'habitua, après quelques minutes, à cette douce étreinte. Il mit une bonne demi-heure à se calmer. Comme promis Severus lui fit apporter de quoi manger, prenant place sur un fauteuil qu'il avait installé près du lit. Il pouvait ainsi laisser un peu d'air à son calice tout en étant présent au moindre problème.

C'est le cœur lourd que Harry prit son premier vrai repas depuis son retour il y a presque une semaine. Il avait l'impression qu'une éternité était passée, mais qu'en même temps seulement quelques heures le séparaient de l'arrivée de Severus. Le repas finit, Severus le fit s'allonger. Harry le regarda prendre place sur le fauteuil. Il l'observa quelques minutes durant avant de soulever la couverture.

\- S'il vous plaît.

Severus ne se fit pas prier pour se glisser tout contre le corps de Harry qui se tendit une nouvelle fois, acceptant tout de même plus rapidement la présence réconfortante de son partenaire. Il s'endormit rapidement.

Harry se réveilla à de nombreuses reprises, son sommeil étant peuplé de cauchemars. Severus s'était même vu dans l'obligation de lui faire boire des potions calmantes pour l'aider à trouver un semblant de sommeil.  
Mercredi arriva finalement et alors que Harry se réveillait peu à peu, Severus revint dans la chambre. Ce dernier posa une main sur Harry voulant l'aider à se redresser, mais d'un brusque mouvement de recul, Harry le repoussa. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait de rejeter Severus, Harry se figea sur place. Comment le vampire allait-il le prendre? Comment Severus allait-il le prendre? Son amant allait-il lui en tenir rigueur ? Paniqué à l'idée d'avoir blessé son partenaire, Harry se crispa.

Le sentiment d'oppression que ressentait Severus était intenable. Il peinait à garder le contrôle de lui-même. Ce n'était pas lui que Harry avait rejeté, mais bien les souvenirs de son corps. Ce n'est pas lui qu'il avait repoussé, mais ses cauchemars. Il se rapprocha finalement avant de voir Harry se jeter de lui-même dans ses bras.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas, s'excusa Harry.

La tension que Severus ressentait diminua peu à peu alors qu'il ressentait la peine de Harry. Comment pourrait-il en vouloir à son calice alors que ce dernier s'en voulait autant... L'incident fut vite clos par Severus.

\- N'y pense plus, je ne t'en veux pas.

Harry se détendit quelque peu avant que son déjeuner ne lui soit apporté. Dans l'après-midi, Harry ne trouvait pas le sommeil, bien trop inquiet des rêves, ou plutôt des cauchemars, qu'il ferait. Severus se leva, alors que des coups étaient frappés à la porte. Il sentit la crainte dans le lien.

\- Ce n'est rien, juste Dumbledore, le rassura Severus.

Harry se détendit de nouveau avant de voir Severus quitter la pièce.

\- J'amène de la visite, dit alors Albus à peine la porte ouverte.

Devant le professeur de potions se tenait, en plus du directeur, Hermione, Ron et même Drago.

\- Il a besoin de compagnie, dit simplement Dumbledore.

Tout le petit monde entra. Quelques peu gênés, les trois élèves ne savaient pas où se mettre, surtout devant le regard noir de leur enseignant.

\- Laissons d'abord ces jeune gens aller rejoindre Harry. J'irais un peu plus tard, dit Dumbledore en prenant place dans le fauteuil, comme s'il y avait été invité.

\- Il a encore besoin de dormir, tenta Severus voulant protéger Harry, comme sa condition le poussait à faire.

\- On ne sera pas long, dit alors Hermione.

Devant l'absence de réaction du directeur, Severus dû céder.

\- Dix minutes, pas plus, accepta finalement Severus.

Il leur indiqua la chambre en face, avant de sentir une joie immense à l'entrée des trois élèves. Harry était heureux et cela lui fit plaisir.

\- Alors Harry, comment tu vas ? Demanda Hermione avec une légère hésitation.

\- Je suppose que ça pourrait être pire. Vous restez longtemps ? Demanda le jeune homme à ses amis.

\- On a que dix minutes, répondit Drago.

Harry demanda alors un rapide compte rendu de la situation pendant son absence. Hermione lui dit tout ce qu'elle savait. Une fois finit, Hermione hésita à poser une question. Harry le remarqua rapidement.

\- Vas-y, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de demander quelque chose.

\- Est-ce que... tu as parlé de ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Harry se crispa. Il entendit des bruits de pas de l'autre côté, mais Severus ne vint cependant pas, arrêté par Dumbledore.

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'en parler.

\- Harry, je ne sais toujours pas ce qui t'est arrivé l'année passé, mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'en avoir parlé au professeur Rogue t'a fait du bien. Ce n'est pas parce que votre relation à changé que tu ne peux plus te confier à lui de la même manière. Et puis tu le sais mieux que personne: tu as besoin de te confier sur ce qui s'est passé.

Severus entra finalement dans la pièce mettant fin à l'entrevue.

\- Bien, j'aimerais moi-même m'entretenir avec ce jeune homme, dit Dumbledore en entrant à son tour.

Devant l'hésitation de Severus, Harry lui sourit faiblement :

\- Ça va aller. Et puis vous n'êtes pas loin, remarqua Harry.

Seuls avec les trois élèves, Severus comptait presque les secondes qui le tenaient éloigné de Harry. Il pouvait sentir la peur, la colère, la honte et la douleur se déversaient en lui. Il craqua finalement et entra dans la pièce. Harry, en larmes, lui tendit instinctivement les bras. Severus se précipita sur lui, non sans un regard noir à Albus.

\- J'étais obligé de lui demander ce qui s'était passé, dit alors faiblement Dumbledore. Il devait en passer par là. Et si ce n'était moi, des aurors seraient venus.

\- Ma présence était plus que requise ! Cracha Severus.

\- J'avais peur qu'il n'ose pas tout dire devant vous.

À ces mots Severus se sentit blessé et Harry le vit bien. Albus et les trois élèves partirent finalement alors que l'enseignant refusait toujours de parler.

\- Il y a peu encore tu te confiais à moi, dit-il d'une voix blessée.

Harry s'agrippa au corps de Severus avant de répondre.

\- J'ai peur que vous ne me voyez plus comme avant. J'ai peur que vous me...

\- Rejetiez ? Le coupa Severus d'une voix tremblante.

Harry repensa à ce que Hermione lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Ce n'est pas parce que votre relation à changé que tu ne peux plus te confier à lui de la même manière. C'est vrai, comment avait-il pu penser que Severus le verrait différemment ?

\- Si c'est ce que vous pensez de moi, dit alors Severus blessé. Je crains de ne rien pouvoir faire pour vous.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- C'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu tenir l'année passé, que j'ai pu me remettre. C'est aussi grâce à vous que j'ai pu vaincre Voldemort et passer à autre chose. Mais c'est surtout grâce à vous que j'ai pu tenir là-bas, dit Harry en parlant pour la première fois.

Severus s'assit sur le bord du lit, écoutant simplement Harry.

\- Je savais que vous m'attendiez, que vous me recherchiez et surtout que vous me retrouveriez. J'étais sûr que vous remueriez ciel et terre pour me trouver, dit-il en ancrant son regard dans celui de son partenaire, et vous l'avez fait, ajouta-t-il avec un immense sourire.

Il prit finalement une profonde inspiration et commença enfin à parler. De la sensation du portoloin, le sort de pétrification qui le touchait, son réveil quand il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, mais aussi de la présence de ses tortionnaires. Il parla pour la première fois de la peur qu'il avait ressenti, de la douleur qui lui avait fait perdre plusieurs fois connaissance et surtout sa peur de ne pas revenir. Il s'effondra dans les bras de Severus, en larmes, alors que Severus ne savait plus quoi faire pour aider son jeune amant à aller mieux. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui, passant délicatement une main dans son dos dans un geste qu'il voulait réconfortant.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir plus vite, dit alors Severus se sentant coupable.

Harry secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Non, pas besoin. Le plus important est que vous êtes à mes côtés maintenant et... pour toujours ?

\- Évidemment. Vous ne pensez pas vous débarrasser de moi comme ça ?

\- Non, jamais.

Harry se surprit lui-même, mais il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Severus. Ce dernier ne chercha pas à approfondir le baiser, pas alors qu'il sentait un léger embarras dans le lien. Avant son enlèvement Harry avait peu à peu prit l'habitude de prendre les devants, prenant peu à peu de l'assurance et maintenant, il avait l'impression que Harry était retourné en arrière, à cette époque où sa propre initiative le gênait. Severus prit sur lui pour ne pas lui faire une leçon de morale.

Harry s'endormit finalement dans les bras de Severus. Ce dernier essuya les dernières traces de larmes du visage enfin serein de son jeune amant. Il était si heureux que Harry se soit confié à lui. Il avait parlé de ce qu'il avait vécu à Dumbledore, mais ce qu'il avait ressenti, ses craintes et ses peurs, il ne l'avait dit qu'à lui. Encore une fois, c'était à lui que le jeune homme se confiait et il en tirait une certaine fierté. Son calice l'aimait vraiment et leur relation, quoiqu'encore un peu chaotique, était toujours là, intacte.

Jeudi et vendredi passèrent aussi calmement. Le sommeil de Harry était toujours peuplé de cauchemars, mais il arrivait enfin à en parler une fois réveillé. La seule chose qui ne semblait pas s'améliorer et qui agaçait quelque peu Severus était que Harry refusait toujours ses caresses, se crispant chaque fois qu'il tentait une approche plus sensuelle. Il savait et sentait que Harry s'en voulait de réagir ainsi et Severus ne lui en voulait pas, mais son besoin de le posséder complètement lui hantait l'esprit.

Alors que Harry lisait un livre pour ne pas prendre trop de retard dans ses cours, Severus entra dans la pièce. Il sentait bien que Harry était dans ses pensées et, alors que cela faisait dix minutes qu'il était sur la même page, Severus demanda enfin :

\- À quoi tu penses ?

Harry sursauta légèrement en se rendant compte de la présence de Severus. Présence qu'il n'avait pas remarquée.

\- Je me demandais... commença Harry avant de s'interrompre.

Comment pouvait-il dire qu'il se sentait coupable de le repousser? Lui en voulait-il ? Ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?

\- Vous aviez dit que le lien était complet quand le vampire possédait corps et âme le calice, n'est-ce pas ? Et là, encore une fois, vous ne faites que vous nourrir et... il rougit n'osant finir sa phrase.

\- C'est vrai. Encore une fois je ne remplis mon rôle qu'à moitié. Je mentirais si je disais ne pas être frustré, avoua Rogue, mais je ne peux pas non plus vous forcer à accepter mes caresses ou autre.

\- J'en ai envie, vraiment plus que tout, mais... je ne peux pas empêcher mon corps de se crisper et...

\- Je sais, je le sens bien. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi et va à ton rythme, dit tranquillement Severus.

Il prit place sur le lit, avant de poser sa main sur la joue du plus jeune.

\- Tu vois, tu l'acceptes facilement.

Harry posa sa main sur celle de Severus, appréciant la douceur de cette dernière.

\- Merci d'être aussi patient avec moi, le remercia Harry.

Le week-end passa finalement. Entre les quelques tentatives d'approches de Severus et les tonnes de livres que ce dernier lui donnait pour s'occuper l'esprit, Harry n'avait pas une seule seconde pour se morfondre. Les seuls moments où il se laissait aller dans ses mauvais souvenirs étaient lorsqu'il dormait. Là, il n'avait aucune emprise sur son esprit qui semblait s'amuser à le torturer et à chaque fois il se réveillait dans les bras puissants de son partenaire, dans une étreinte douce et réconfortante _._


	41. Se laisser aller

**_Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute...  
_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 **Chapitre n°41 : Se laisser aller**

Une nouvelle journée débuta. Severus accueillit Harry à son réveil avec sa nouvelle dose de potion. Harry grimaça alors avant de s'emparer de la première fiole.

\- C'est le dernier jour, dit alors Severus pour le plus grand plaisir de Harry.

\- Je vais enfin être libre ? Demanda Harry.

La plupart de ses blessures n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, même s'il restait encore quelques marques rougeâtres ça et là sur son corps. Harry sortit du lit avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Quand il fut seul à l'intérieur, une infime partie de lui fut déçu de ne pas avoir vu Severus lui emboîter le pas. Il sentait bien que son corps et son âme réclamaient toute l'attention de Severus, même si la gêne et la honte n'étaient pas loin pour autant. Il soupira faiblement avant de se rendre dans la cabine de douche. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder librement alors que l'eau chaude le réveillait un peu plus.

Il se doutait que Severus l'attendait juste derrière la porte, au cas où. Il se rendit compte alors du chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru tous les deux en presque deux ans. Surtout que tout n'avait été que le fruit d'une succession de coïncidences. S'il n'avait pas commencé à se blesser, ils n'en seraient pas là. Si Severus ne l'avait jamais remarqué, où s'il avait décidé d'en parler au directeur, ils n'en seraient pas là non plus. S'il n'avait pas eu confiance en son professeur, encore une fois ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui. Il observa l'intérieur son bras, Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis la mort de Voldemort, il n'avait pas craqué. Mieux encore, il n'en voyait même pas l'utilité. Il se sentit alors, pour la première fois, fier du chemin qu'il avait parcouru. En comparaison, le problème qu'il rencontrait en ce moment ne lui sembla plus aussi insurmontable que ça. S'il le voulait, il était sûr qu'il pouvait arriver à se détendre complètement dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait.

Il sortit enfin de la salle de bains et sourit en voyant que Severus était bel et bien dans la chambre à l'attendre. Il se tourna vers lui quand il entra dans la pièce. Harry lui sourit faiblement et Severus put se détendre quelque peu. Harry n'était pas encore dans une forme optimale, mais ses sourires ne sonnaient plus aussi faux qu'il y a encore quelques jours

\- Ça te tente de sortir un peu ? Proposa Severus à la grande surprise de Harry.

\- J'ai le droit ?

\- Je ne te séquestre pas je te signale ! S'exclama l'enseignant. Tu as besoin de marcher un peu et les aller retour chambre/salle de bains ou chambre/salon ne suffisent pas, expliqua Severus.

\- Vous venez avec moi, par contre ? Demanda Harry quelque peu anxieux.

\- Évidemment. Même si tu ne voulais pas de moi, je viendrais quand même.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne voudrais pas de vous, remarqua Harry avec tellement de sincérité que Severus ne put que sourire faiblement.

\- J'aurais le droit de manger dans la Grande Salle ? Demanda Harry alors qu'il passait dans le salon.

Severus sembla y réfléchir et devant la forte envie de Harry de s'y rendre, Severus ne put que céder.

\- Bien, mais quand je dis que nous rentrons, on rentre.

Harry hocha la tête. Ils sortirent finalement des appartements de Severus, qui guettait le moindre moment de faiblesse de son jeune amant. Ils quittèrent les cachots et commencèrent à errer dans les couloirs, sans but précis. Ils ne croisèrent que peu de monde. Les élèves qui n'étaient pas rentrés chez eux pour les vacances se trouvaient pour la plupart dans leurs salles communes à réviser ou se reposer un peu. Leur chemin croisa cependant celui du professeur McGonagall qui vint les saluer. Elle prit rapidement des nouvelles du jeune homme avant de s'éloigner finalement. Ils croisèrent ensuite Remus et Drago qui se dirigeaient vers le bureau de l'enseignant. Severus laissa Harry profiter de quelques minutes avec eux Il sentait que cela faisait du bien à son jeune amant, plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas le garder à tout jamais enfermé dans ses appartements, mais l'idée de le laisser seul de nouveau l'effrayait plus que tout. Pourtant, une partie de lui tenait à lui laisser sa liberté. Ils reprirent finalement leur marche et croisèrent, non loin de la bibliothèque, Hermione et Ron. Les deux Gryffondors se précipitèrent vers eux.

\- Harry, tu as enfin le droit de sortir un peu ? Remarqua la jeune femme.

\- Je n'étais pas enfermé non plus, lui répondit Harry.

\- Oh, je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens, mais plutôt que tu sois assez en forme pour le faire, rétorqua Hermione. Je me doute bien que tu n'es pas séquestré, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Vous allez où ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je comptais poser mes affaires dans les dortoirs avant d'aller manger avec Ron. Tu viens avec nous ?

\- Pour le repas oui, mais monter jusqu'au dortoir puis redescendre, ça fait un peu beaucoup. Surtout que je commence à fatiguer.

\- Dans ce cas allons tout de suite dans la Grande Salle ?

Harry se tourna vers Severus qui hocha faiblement la tête avant de les suivre. Le trio juste devant lui, Severus écoutait distraitement ce qu'ils se disaient. Severus laissa finalement Harry avec ses amis et se dirigea, lui, vers la table des professeurs. Il entendit des pas rapides derrière lui.

\- Professeur, l'appela Harry, ça ne vous gênes vraiment pas que je reste un peu avec eux ? Demanda le plus jeune à voix basse.

\- Je veux juste que vous fassiez ce qui vous fait plaisir, répondit Severus. Et si passer un peu de temps avec eux peut vous aider à aller mieux alors soit.

Devant le sourire lumineux de Harry, il sut qu'il avait prit la bonne décision. Il regarda le jeune homme retourner auprès de ses amis et commencer à manger. Il s'installa finalement à la table professorale, mais ne toucha pas à son assiette, gardant simplement un œil sur son jeune amant.

\- Tu as pu parler un peu ? Demanda finalement Hermione à son ami.

\- Oui, j'ai vidé mon sac, avoua Harry se tendant légèrement.

Pour rassurer son amant, il se tournant vers Severus et lui sourit. De là où il était, Harry put le voir se détendre légèrement, mais pas complètement.

\- Et vous en êtes où ? J'espère que ça n'a pas changé votre relation, s'inquiéta Hermione. Harry ? L'appela-t-elle alors que le jeune homme baissait les yeux.

\- En fait... j'ai un peu du mal quand il me... enfin quand il veut faire des trucs, avoua Harry sans même savoir pourquoi.

\- Oh, répondit Hermione rouge d'embarras. Et bien, je suppose que c'est normal, dit-elle tout de même. Mais tu sais, plus tu attendras et plus ta peur de sauter le pas grandiras. Je sais que ce n'est sûrement pas facile de te laisser aller, mais quand ton corps et ton esprit seront totalement prêt, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien.

\- Hmm.

\- Et si on changeait de sujet ? Dit Ron que la conversation mettait plus que mal à l'aise.

\- Oui, vaut mieux, répondit Harry à son tour embarrassé par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Finalement, Severus se leva avant de rejoindre la table des Gryffondors.

\- On rentre maintenant, dit simplement Severus en jetant un regard vers les deux amis de Harry.

\- Au fait, j'ai prit des notes pour toi pour les cours que tu as manqué. Tiens, dit Hermione en les sortant de son sac.

\- Merci, je verrais ça en rentrant.

Harry et Severus s'éloignèrent finalement et retournèrent aux appartements de Severus. Harry se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, poussant un long soupir de fatigue.

\- Vous devriez faire une petite sieste et prendre vos potions.

\- Obligé ?

\- Non, recommandé seulement, répondit Severus.

Harry sembla réfléchir et ajouta en rougissant :

\- Bien, mais seulement si vous venez avec moi.

Severus sourit devant le premier pas que Harry faisait vers lui.

\- Si tu veux...

Il tendit une main vers Harry qui s'en empara sans hésiter avant de se sentir tiré vers le corps chaud de Severus. Les mains de ce dernier sur les hanches, Harry fit tout pour se détendre. Ces mains ne lui voulaient aucun mal, il n'avait aucune raison de se crisper ainsi. Severus l'emmena finalement dans la chambre et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour s'endormir dans les bras de Severus. Ce dernier n'osait pas bouger de peur de le réveiller.

Il passa plus de trois heures à serrer le corps de Harry tout contre le sien, surveillant sa respiration lente et régulière. A un moment le jeune homme commença à s'agiter, mais Severus passa délicatement une main dans son dos tout en le berçant légèrement. Harry sembla peu à peu se calmer avant de se détendre complètement. Voyant que Harry semblait peu à peu revenir à la réalité, et le sentant s'agiter dans ses bras, Severus tenta une nouvelle approche. Il déposa de légers baisers sur le visage de Harry, avant de le voir sourire faiblement. Il s'empara avec douceur de ses lèvres, sentant une faible réponse. Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il put sentir les mains de Severus caresser son corps. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il glissait sa main sous la ceinture du pantalon du plus jeune avant de s'emparer délicatement de son membre. Harry hoqueta en se rendant compte que son corps réagissait déjà aux attouchements de son partenaire. Il se laissa finalement porter par les douces vagues de plaisir qui déferlaient dans son corps. C'est avec une lenteur calculée que Severus le porta jusqu'à la jouissance.

Il observa le visage de Harry. Les paupières closes, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, les joues rosies par le plaisir, Harry semblait peu à peu revenir à lui. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, comprenant ce qui venait de se passer. Il rougit instantanément n'osant pas regarder son partenaire. Entre le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti et la honte de savoir que Severus l'avait touché ainsi, Harry avant du mal à lever les yeux.

\- C'était si horrible que ça ? Demanda Severus.

\- Non, au contraire, avoua Harry. Mais... et vous ? Demanda faiblement le jeune homme en se rendant compte que, encore une fois, il recevait tout alors que Severus ne faisait que donner.

\- J'ai le temps, répondit Severus. Je sais que vous me ferez signe lorsque vous serez prêt.

\- Mais ça doit être frustrant pour vous.

\- Oui, mais je sais que ça en vaut la peine, répondit Severus.

Comme pour le remercier de prendre autant sur lui de part sa faute, Harry déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Severus.

\- Pour le moment c'est tout ce que je peux vous offrir, dit-il faiblement.

\- Et j'apprécie vos efforts. Bien, maintenant que vous êtes parfaitement réveiller, nous allons reprendre vos révisions sur ce que vous avez raté, dit alors Severus, sérieux.

Harry comprit rapidement qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper et se leva finalement. De toute façon, tôt ou tard il devrait se mettre au boulot, alors autant le faire avec son partenaire qui ne le surmènerait pas de toute façon. Harry trouva une nouvelles fois les explications de Severus plus simple que pendant les cours de potions. Il put même s'entraîner sur le sort appris pendant le cours de métamorphose. Il se rendit alors vraiment compte de l'étendu des connaissances de son partenaire et en éprouva une certaine fierté. Le reste de la journée se passa sans problème

.

Au matin alors que Harry se réveillait en sursaut, Severus le rejoignit rapidement dans la chambre.

\- Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, dit faiblement Harry alors que Severus entrait brusquement dans la chambre. Je vais me préparer et j'arrive.

Severus sentait bien la tension de Harry tout comme son envie d'être seul. Harry s'aperçut alors de ses sentiments contradictoires et du regard inquiet de Severus. Il inspira profondément avant de s'approcher de Severus.

\- Mais je ne suis pas contre une petit câlin... dit-il faiblement en passant ses bras autour de la taille de son enseignant.

Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait cette audace, mais il voulait rassurer son partenaire. Il avait beau vouloir être un peu seul, il avait toujours besoin de sa présence auprès de lui. Une fois Severus rassuré et lui-même un peu plus calme, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bains. La journée passa tranquillement pourtant Severus remarquait bien que quelque chose semblait gêner son partenaire. Il sentait un certain malaise chez celui-ci. Il se retint pourtant de poser la moindre question, voulant laisser à Harry le choix de venir se confier à lui, de sa propre initiative. Ce n'est que le soir venu, alors que l'enseignant accompagnait le jeune homme jusque dans la chambre que Harry décida enfin de mettre son plan à exécution.

Il n'avait pas cessé d'y penser toute la journée. En fait, il y pensait même depuis sa dernière conversation avec Hermione. Il se rendait parfaitement compte du désir charnel qu'il ressentait en voyant Severus. Que se soit en le voyant venir le matin à son réveil, ou lisant un livre dans le fauteuil ou encore sortant de la salle de bains, les cheveux légèrement humides, le corps de Severus ne cessait d'appeler le sien encore et encore. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser à leur première fois et à son envie de s'unir avec Severus les semaines qui avaient précédées. Il avait l'impression que cette envie était encore plus forte. Était-ce son imagination ou bien le fait de connaître le plaisir que Severus pouvait lui faire ressentir qui accentuait un peu plus son désir ? Quoi qu'il en soit, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Hermione, attendre ne ferait que l'effrayer davantage. De plus, depuis que Severus l'avait soulagé lundi, il ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : sentir de nouveau les mains de son amant sur lui, sa peau nue contre la sienne et leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

Severus sentant une soudaine détermination dans le lien, se tourna vers Harry. Ce dernier le poussa délicatement sur le lit, le faisant s'allonger avant de venir à califourchon sur lui. Il déglutit péniblement devant le regard surprit et pourtant emplit de désir de Severus. Il commença à déboutonner la longue robe de sorcier de son enseignant avant de faire la même chose avec sa chemise. Il se souvint alors avoir déjà fait les mêmes gestes et se sentit un peu soulagé. De plus, de voir que son enseignant le laissait complètement maître de la situation le rassurait un peu aussi. Il lui faisait confiance... Une fois libre de passer ses mains sur la peau nue de Severus, Harry soupira faiblement. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait plus fait. Il ôta rapidement son tee-shirt avant de venir s'allonger tout contre Severus, quémandant un premier baiser. Severus le lui donna avec plaisir. Quelques minutes après, leurs habits au loin, Harry pouvait pleinement sentir le corps puissant de Severus tout contre le sien.

\- Désolé de l'attente... murmura Harry. Mais cette fois j'ai bien l'intention de vous donner autant de plaisir que vous m'en donnez... voir plus.

Encore une fois touché par les sentiments de Harry à son égard, Severus posa sa main sur la joue de Harry et fit la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit.

\- Harry, dit-il d'une voix douce, je t'aime.

Harry qui ne s'était pas attendu à une telle déclaration, resta sans voix de longues secondes. Pourtant au travers du lien, Severus pouvait sentir le bonheur sans fin de Harry avant de voir une unique larme couler le long de sa joue. D'une légère caresse du pouce il l'essuya avant d'attirer le visage de Harry vers le sien. Alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que par quelques millimètres, Harry répondit à cette déclaration.

\- Je t'aime aussi... Severus, dit-il d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Bien qu'une légère tension habitait le corps du plus jeune celle-ci disparut soudainement et Severus ne ressentit plus qu'une chose : l'envie de Harry de lui faire plaisir. Il le remercia par de douces caresses dans le dos. Rapidement Harry commença à frissonner sous les douces caresses toujours aussi précises de son amant. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, le corps de Harry commençait à réagir de plus en plus, se donnant alors complètement à son partenaire. Il écarta même instinctivement les jambes alors que Severus le faisait basculer, prenant place au dessus de lui.

\- J'ai envie de vous comme jamais alors...

Harry attira le visage de Severus vers le sien avant de s'emparer avec impatience de ses lèvres dans un baiser possessif.

\- Alors, reprit Harry entre deux baisers, prenez moi.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour décider Severus. Il le prépara minutieusement, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de le blesser, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il noya Harry sous ses baisers et de douces caresses. Il savait exactement où et comment le toucher pour le faire frissonner et gémir en deux secondes.

Harry ne regretta pas une seule seconde son choix, pas alors que le regard de Severus brillait autant de désir. Pas alors que ses mains étaient encore plus douces et précises que la dernière fois. Pas alors qu'il lui murmurait des paroles si aimantes à son oreille. Pas alors que Severus lui avait enfin dit ces quelques mots qu'il attendait depuis un long moment maintenant. Il était désormais plus sûr que jamais des sentiments de Severus à son égard. Il l'avait protégé encore et encore. Il l'avait sauvé de tout et même de lui-même. Il l'avait accepté malgré ses défauts et son passé. Il l'avait attendu, malgré ses rejets plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Severus l'aimait comme jamais on ne l'avait aimé. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi chanceux de toute sa vie et il comptait bien rendre au centuple toutes les attentions et tout l'amour de Severus.

Finalement dans les bras de son amant, Harry retrouvait peu à peu son souffle. Il sourit alors en repensant à l'aveu de Severus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? Demanda l'enseignant.

\- Vous le redirez de temps en temps quand même ?

\- Quoi donc?

\- Que vous m'aimez, répondit Harry en ancrant son regard dans celui de Severus.

\- Évidemment, même si je ne le dirais sûrement pas aussi souvent que toi par contre.

\- Qu'importe, tant que c'est de temps en temps.

\- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, même si je ne le dis pas, j'ai d'autres moyens de te le montrer, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Harry posa de nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus avant de commencer à sombrer dans le sommeil quand il se redressa.

\- Vous n'avez pas encore mangé aujourd'hui, lui rappela Harry.

Severus sourit avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Harry. Quelques minutes après, Harry s'endormit de nouveau avec l'absolue certitude que tant que les bras de Severus le tiendraient avec autant d'amour, il ne lui arriverait rien de mal. Severus le suivit peu après, serrant un peu plus contre lui le corps de Harry.

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement. Harry semblait ne plus avoir à fournir d'effort pour venir réclamer l'attention de Severus. Il hésitait en effet de moins en moins à venir réclamer un baiser ou une étreinte, essayant même d'amadouer son enseignant pendant les révisions. Ce dernier n'était pas dupe, mais avait bien du mal à ne pas résister devant le bonheur et le plaisir que prenait son calice. Sa partie vampire tout comme humaine était désormais pleinement satisfaite de la situation, même s'il craignait quelques peu le retour des cours en début de la semaine suivante. Il savait que Harry allait devoir y aller, ce qui serait leur première longue séparation. Harry était-il prêt ? Et lui, l'était-il aussi ?

Severus observa le visage endormi de son jeune amant qui avait encore une fois fait le premier pas pour que Severus lui fasse l'amour une nouvelle fois.

\- J'aime trop te voir m'aimer, avait dit Harry entre deux baisers. Alors montre-moi encore une fois combien tu m'aimes.

Severus sourit en repensant au regard déterminé dans lequel brillait l'amour de Harry. Il s'allongea complètement, caressant délicatement le visage de Harry puis déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Toi aussi, montre moi combien tu m'aimes... avait murmuré Severus à Harry.


	42. Retour à la normal

**_Et voilà encore un nouveau chapitre !  
_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 **Chapitre n°42 : Retour à la normal**

Les vacances de Pâques étaient maintenant terminées et les élèves étaient revenus la veille par le Poudlard Express. Le château se réveillait en douceur. La plupart des enseignants était déjà prêt, comme le prouvait le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier retourna dans sa chambre, avant de tirer d'un coup sec sur les couvertures qui couvraient son jeune amant. Ce dernier se recroquevilla sur lui-même alors que la fraîcheur de la pièce lui caressait la peau.

\- Mais... se plaignit Harry avant de commencer à tâtonner à la recherche de la couverture.

\- Pas de mais, tu te lèves Harry.

\- Non, on est dimanche, répondit Harry.

\- Bien tenté, mais non, on est lundi.

Harry bouda avant qu'une idée de vienne germer dans son esprit. Severus soupira alors, en sentant un mauvais coup venir de la part de son calice.

\- Bien, mais vous prenez votre douche avec moi, dit Harry en levant la tête vers Severus.

\- J'ai déjà prit la mienne.

\- Tant pis, je ne bouge pas, dit Harry en se recouchant.

Severus soupira devant l'air buté de Harry.

\- Bien, demain matin sans faute je t'attendrais pour ma douche, ça te va ?

\- Promis ? Demanda Harry en se redressant de nouveau.

\- Promis.

Harry se leva alors avant de venir embrasser son enseignant.

\- Bien, je vais me préparer.

Severus retourna dans le salon pendant que Harry se dirigeait vers la salle de bains. Il revint une quinzaine de minutes après fin prêt pour sa première journée de cours depuis son sauvetage. Il prit son petit-déjeuner dans le calme, même si Severus sentait une certaine anxiété chez le plus jeune. Voyant que Harry ne semblait pas prêt à faire le premier pas, il demanda l'air de rien :

\- Content de reprendre les cours ?

\- Oui, je vais pouvoir retrouver Hermione et Ron. Et même Drago, ajouta Harry.

\- Mais ? Demanda Severus.

Harry soupira en comprenant que Severus n'était pas dupe.

\- Avant mon enlèvement, on avait jamais passé autant de temps ensemble et vous n'étiez pas vraiment... très démonstratif. Alors que maintenant vous l'êtes beaucoup, ce que j'apprécie et du coup...

\- Oui ? L'encouragea Severus ne voyant pas vraiment où le plus jeune voulait en venir.

\- J'ai un peu peur que tout redevienne comme avant et que vous soyez de nouveau distant avec moi.

\- Je ne l'étais pas par envie, je voulais juste te laisser ta liberté et ne pas empiéter sur ta vie privée. Ton enlèvement ne m'a pas laissé le choix et j'ai donc été...  
\- Plus vous-même ?

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Donc vous continuerez de l'être ?

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Oui ! S'exclama Harry. Et puis, ça doit aussi satisfaire votre côté vampire d'être plus... tactile? Tenta Harry.

\- En effet, avoua Rogue.

\- Bien alors je vous ordonne de continuer à l'être. Pour vous comme pour moi, dit Harry en souriant.

\- Le problème est donc réglé, même si tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner, ajouta Severus plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Harry rigola, sachant que ce n'était pas vraiment un reproche.

\- Et, je vais devoir retourner dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor ? Demanda ensuite Harry après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Logiquement oui, répondit Severus. Pas que cela m'enchante, mais...  
\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour que je reste ici ? Demanda faiblement Harry.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez ? Rétorqua Harry.

Severus soupira. Il allait devoir apprendre à être plus ouvert sur ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme, comme il avait su le montrer ces derniers jours.

\- J'en parlerais à Dumbledore alors.

Pour toute réponse Harry se leva avant de faire le tour de la table et de venir embrasser son partenaire qui l'attira bien vite sur lui, approfondissant le baiser, faisant même gémir faiblement Harry au passage.

Difficilement, pourtant, les deux hommes durent se rendre à l'évidence : l'heure de la séparation arrivait. Après plus de deux semaines passées non stop ensemble, Harry et son partenaire allaient reprendre leur vie de tous les jours. Si Harry n'était pas rassuré à l'idée de retourner en cours, surtout à cause des regards de ses camarades, c'était encore pire pour Severus. En plus de sa propre anxiété, il devait ressentir celle de son jeune amant, ce qui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à se détendre.

\- Bien, dit Severus au jeune homme avant qu'ils ne quittent les appartements. On se revoit de toute façon pour ton deuxième cours. Tout va bien se passer, alors ne panique pas. Et puis si vraiment ça ne va pas...

\- J'aurais le droit de venir vous voir ? Le coupa Harry plein d'espoir.

Severus soupira devant l'enthousiasme et l'espoir de son jeune partenaire.

\- Oui, mais seulement en cas d'urgence. Tu es en sécurité dans les murs du château et tu seras avec tes amis, lui rappela l'enseignant. Tu dois réapprendre à vivre avec les autres.

\- Je sais, mais j'avoue que j'ai plutôt bien aimé me retrouver au calme... même si les raisons qui m'y ont forcé ne sont pas vraiment un bon souvenir, dit Harry tentant de faire de l'humour.

\- Peut-être, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et tu dois retourner à ta vie normale.

\- Ne dites pas ça. Dit comme ça on dirait que ma vie avec vous ne l'est pas ! Remarqua Harry boudeur.

\- En quoi est-ce normal d'être le calice d'un vampire ? Demanda alors Severus.

\- Dit comme ça... remarqua Harry.

\- Et tu voyais ça comment ?

\- Comme deux personnes qui s'aiment et qui vivent ensemble, avoua Harry, les joues légèrement rosies. C'est quelque chose qui arrive tous les jours, ça.

Severus sourit. Pour Harry, vivre avec lui semblait vraiment quelque chose de très naturel et cela le touchait profondément. Être ainsi accepté, malgré son passé plus que sombre, jamais il n'avait pensé que cela serait possible un jour, et encore moins que se serait Harry qui finirait par devenir son monde. Il sourit tendrement au jeune homme, acceptant un peu plus de se dévoiler à lui, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Harry était tout ce dont il avait désormais besoin dans ce bas monde.

Ils sortirent finalement des appartements de Severus et, même s'il avait déjà mangé, Harry alla retrouver ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Il mangea un morceau avec eux, avant de prendre la direction de leur premier cours de la journée. Comme Harry l'avait deviné, et comme c'était à prévoir, tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui et Harry put entendre son nom revenir plusieurs fois dans les bribes de chuchotements qu'il captait dans les couloirs.

\- Ne fais pas attention à eux, lui dit Hermione. Et puis, dans quelques jours je suis sûre que tout sera oublié, ajouta-t-elle.

\- J'espère que cette fois encore tu auras raison. Rogue va avoir les nerfs à vif autrement, remarqua Harry.

Hermione sourit devant le ton plutôt calme de son ami. Elle avait plutôt craint pour lui le retour à la vie de tous les jours, mais elle se rendait finalement compte que Harry allait mieux qu'elle ne le pensait et elle était sûre que leur professeur de potions en était la cause.

Le cours à peine commencé, Harry dû admettre que cela lui avait manqué. Se trouver en salle de classe, avec ses amis, à apprendre de nouvelles choses... cela lui faisait du bien. Il remercia alors mentalement son partenaire de lui avoir donné toutes ces leçons particulières, que se soit l'année passé ou pendant sa convalescence, cela lui permettait en effet de ne pas être en retard malgré ses longues absences et même d'avoir encore un peu d'avance sur ses camarades. Y compris Hermione.

Se fut avec empressement que Harry quitta la salle de classe de sortilèges pour se diriger vers les cachots. Hermione et Ron sur les talons, il fut le premier élève à franchir le pas de la porte. Il sourit alors immédiatement en voyant que son partenaire était déjà présent. Severus, lui, avait parfaitement ressenti l'excitation grandissante de Harry alors qu'il progressait vers les cachots. Quand il le vit enfin, se rendant compte qu'il allait bien, il put se détendre un peu. Les trois Gryffondors prirent finalement place alors que les autres élèves arrivaient un à un. Le cours pu enfin commencer et Harry se rendit compte rapidement qu'il avait déjà étudié cette potion avec son partenaire. Il se rappelait même quels étaient les points importants de celle-ci et les erreurs à éviter. Il finit sa potion avant tout le monde et alla porter un échantillon de cette dernière à son enseignant. Celui-ci ne lui dit rien, mais Harry crut apercevoir un léger sourire sur le visage de Severus. Il retourna à sa place jusqu'à ce que son enseignant annonce enfin la fin du cours.

À la fin de la leçon, seul le trio des rouges et or demeura dans la salle. Severus resta debout, à côté de son bureau, une main sur ce dernier. Il attendait que l'un de ses trois élèves parle le premier. Voyant le regard insistant de la jeune femme sur lui, Severus se décida finalement à parler.

\- Un souci Miss Granger ?

\- Heu... non. Non, rien du tout, bafouilla-t-elle quelque peu gênée.

Harry ne put se retenir de sourire devant l'air défensif qu'affichait son partenaire et l'air embarrassé qu'avait désormais son amie.

\- Elle s'inquiétait juste pour toi, dit alors Harry. Avec ce qui s'est passé...

\- Harry ! Le coupa Hermione. Pas besoin d'en rajouter, dit-elle les joues de plus en plus écarlates.

Severus porta son regard de Harry à Hermione qui détourna immédiatement les yeux. Severus avait prit l'habitude que Harry soit inquiet pour lui, mais qu'une autre personne montre une quelconque inquiétude lui paraissait bizarre. Il sonda la jeune femme qui savait de moins en moins où se mettre.

\- Ah, ajouta Harry se retenant de rire, c'est elle aussi qui a eu l'idée des transfusions pour te nourrir, ajouta Harry pour le plus grand désespoir de la jeune femme.

Severus, qui était sûr que l'idée venait de Dumbledore, ne savait pas quoi dire. Même si cela n'avait pas été à son goût, il devait admettre que cela l'avait pourtant bien aidé à tenir. Bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu boire avant. Hermione, bien trop gênée, porta son sac à son épaule.

\- On part devant avec Ron, dit-elle alors en prenant le jeune homme par le bras avant de faire demi-tour.

Harry les regarda s'éloigner. Il fit un signe de tête à son partenaire qui soupira, sachant pertinemment ce que son jeune amant attendait de lui.

\- Miss Granger, appela alors Severus avant que la jeune femme n'atteigne la sortie.

La jeune femme se retourna, ne sachant alors pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de son enseignant.

\- Oui ? Dit-elle faiblement.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre aide, dit-il alors. J'apprécie votre sollicitude, mais comme vous le voyez, je vais parfaitement bien, dit-il d'une voix lente et monotone.

Harry avait l'impression qu'il récitait un texte apprit par cœur. Il ne dit rien, se forçant à ne pas sourire, mais Severus sentait bien que ce dernier s'amusait de la situation présente.

\- Heu... De rien, dit-elle simplement.

Elle se doutait bien que si leur enseignant disait tout ça, c'était surtout pour Harry. Elle apprécia cependant de le voir se montrer plus ouvert avec elle. Elle sourit faiblement à Harry, fit un léger signe de tête à son professeur et s'éloigna finalement avec son petit ami.

\- Tu t'es bien amusé, n'est-ce pas ? Dit alors Severus en se tournant vers Harry.

\- Désolé, mais je n'ai pas menti, préféra ajouter Harry. Elle était vraiment inquiète pour toi, dit-il alors. Et oui, ajouta Harry devant l'air sceptique de son partenaire, tu vas devoir t'habituer au fait qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui m'inquiète pour toi, dit-il en s'approchant de Severus.

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Severus, posant son menton sur son torse et ancra son regard dans celui de son partenaire.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir qu'on s'inquiète pour toi ? Demanda Harry.

Severus haussa faiblement les épaules, mais Harry n'était pas dupe. Il se doutait bien que, même s'il ne le montrait pas, cela avait quand même touché son partenaire. Beaucoup continuait de le considérer comme un traître, un lâche et même un profiteur. Alors de voir que certaines personnes avaient vraiment foi en lui et surtout s'inquiétaient sur son sort... cela le touchait forcément. Harry n'ajouta cependant rien, connaissant la mauvaise foi de son partenaire. De plus, il voulait profiter du peu de temps qu'il avait avec Severus avant que ce dernier ne le mette à la porte et ne l'oblige à rejoindre ses amis pour le déjeuner.

Severus qui n'avait pas encore bougé, plaça à son tour ses bras autour de la taille de Harry, serrant ses mains l'une dans l'autre et rapprochant un peu plus le corps de Harry du sien. Harry releva légèrement la tête avant de l'approcher du visage de son partenaire. Severus accueillit avec plaisir les lèvres de Harry qui quémandait silencieusement un baiser. C'est avec une joie sans cesse renouvelée que Harry put apprécier la dextérité avec laquelle Severus l'embrassait. Harry détacha ses bras de la taille de Severus et les plaça plutôt autour du cou de ce dernier, approfondissant un peu plus leur baiser qui passa vite de lent et doux à impatient et passionné. Pourtant, bien trop tôt encore une fois, Severus éloigna son visage, laissant à Harry l'opportunité de reprendre son souffle.

\- Au fait, j'ai parlé au directeur ce matin, dit alors Severus l'air de rien.

\- Et alors ? Demanda Harry le cœur battant.

Severus pouvait voir les yeux de son jeune amant briller de mille feux alors qu'il sentait une légère angoisse l'habiter. Il garda le silence quelques secondes de plus avant de lui annoncer finalement le verdict.

\- Tu peux rester dans mes appartements, dit alors Severus tranquillement.

Il vit un immense sourire naître sur le visage de Harry avant qu'il ne l'enlace, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui. Severus sourit alors que Harry était fou de joie. Il allait passer le reste de l'année avec son partenaire. Tous les soirs à partir de maintenant il dormirait à ses côtés... enfin, tant que Severus dormait bien sûr. C'était officiel de chez officiel : ils étaient enfin un couple à part entière et habitaient même ensemble maintenant.

\- Je suis tellement content, souffla Harry.

Severus ne dit rien, serrant juste le plus jeune tout contre lui. Lui aussi l'était. Pas seulement parce qu'il aurait ainsi son calice sous les yeux tous les soirs, mais bien parce qu'il pourrait profiter de celui qu'il aimait quand il le voudrait et non plus quand il en aurait l'occasion. Ces deux dernières semaines lui avait bien montré à quel point il aimait Harry tout comme les moments passés à ses côtés.

Il laissa Harry profiter de cette nouvelle encore quelques minutes avant de le ramener à la réalité.

\- Tu vas devoir aller manger, dit alors Severus, signant la fin de leur petit tête-à-tête

\- On peut pas manger ensemble ? Demanda Severus. Enfin, je mange et toi tu lis, rectifia-t-il, vu que c'était ainsi que cela se passait en général.

Severus avait bien du mal à ne pas accepter, mais il savait qu'il devait montrer à Harry qu'il ne pouvait pas tout avoir et qu'il avait besoin de passer du temps avec ses amis. De plus, plus tard, ils auraient suffisamment de temps rien que tout les deux. Tellement de temps que Harry risquait même de demander à vouloir être seul de temps à autre.

\- Ne me fait pas répéter, dit simplement Severus tout en resserrant son emprise sur le corps du plus jeune.

\- Bien, mais ce soir tu as intérêt à être tout à moi... et plus encore.

Severus eut un demi-sourire.

\- Bien tant que tu es à jour dans tes devoirs, je le serais sans problème, chuchota Severus au creux de l'oreille de Harry.

L'enseignant eut le plaisir de le sentir frissonner alors qu'il mordillait légèrement le lobe de son oreille. Jamais il ne se lasserait de le sentir ainsi réagir à ses attouchements, aussi légers et faibles soient-ils.

\- Si tu fais ça, j'aurais encore moins envie de partir... se plaignit Harry la voix rauque.

Severus sourit légèrement à cette remarque. Il déposa un léger baiser dans le cou de son amant avant de l'éloigner légèrement de lui. Il vit la déception dans le regard du plus jeune avant de voir de nouveau briller sa détermination.

\- Ce soir, tu ne m'échapperas pas, dit-il alors.

Il quitta finalement son partenaire, non sans un dernier baiser des plus gourmands. Severus le regarda partir, avant de quitter à son tour la pièce.

Harry rejoignit ses amis et passa le reste de la journée en pensant à sa soirée. Il utilisa son temps après le cours de métamorphoses pour faire ses devoirs et ainsi remplir la condition qu'avait imposé Severus. Il se doutait qu'il aurait pourtant eu une petite chance de le convaincre de lui accorder son attention, même si ses devoirs n'étaient pas fait, ou même juste incomplets, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque et surtout il voulait montrer qu'il était capable de les finir en temps et en heure et ce malgré les récents événements et le retard qu'il aurait dû prendre. Du coup, Ron fit de même et eut le plaisir d'avoir les félicitations de sa petite amie qui relut même ses devoirs lui montrant alors ses erreurs.

Harry pensa à rejoindre Severus à la fin de la journée de cours, mais devina que ce dernier lui demanderai sûrement de dîner dans la Grande salle. C'est donc après avoir mangé qu'il se dépêcha de retourner dans les appartements de Severus qui devenaient officiellement les siens aussi. Il frappa à la porte.

\- Il faudra que vous me donniez le mot de passe. Ça sera plus facile comme ça, remarqua Harry en entrant dans le petit salon.

Severus ne dit rien, mais quand il vit Harry s'approcher de lui, il posa immédiatement son livre avant que Harry ne vienne s'installer sur lui. Ce denier n'eut pas besoin de réclamer que son partenaire l'embrassait déjà avec impatience. Harry sourit alors en sentant les mains de Severus passer sous la barrière de ses vêtements. La journée avait été longue pour lui aussi et il avait besoin de sentir son calice tout contre lui.

\- Et si on allait plutôt dans la chambre ? Proposa alors Harry.

Severus ne lui répondit pas, mais il sentit rapidement ce dernier se lever, le portant alors sans aucun problème. Il l'emmena rapidement dans leur chambre avant de déposer Harry sur le lit. Harry lui sourit simplement avant de l'attirer au dessus de lui.

\- J'espère que tu es prêt, dit simplement Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Severus l'embrassa avec fougue et passion, faisant déjà gémir le plus jeune.


	43. Routine

**_Et voilà encore un nouveau chapitre !  
_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **J'ai aussi le malheur de vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre n'est pas prêt... Je m'en excuse sincèrement et vais faire au mieux pour vous le poster. Merci quand même de continuer de me suivre ^^**_

 _ **Chapitre n°43 : Routine**_

Le mardi matin, Harry se réveilla un peu avant que son réveil ne sonne. Il s'étira longuement avant de se souvenir de sa discussion de la veille avec son amant. La promesse de ce dernier lui revint alors en mémoire. Il rejeta au loin les couvertures avant de se lever d'un bond et de se précipiter dans le salon. Il trouva Severus occupé à trier des parchemins. Quand il vit le sourire immense de Harry, Severus devina ce qu'il l'attendait.

\- Vous aviez promit, lui rappela simplement Harry.

Même s'il semblait sur de lui, Severus sentait bien une légère anxiété chez son jeune partenaire. Il soupira faiblement. Lui aussi s'en souvenait parfaitement et avait attendu le réveil de Harry avec empressement même si un certain trouble l'habitait aussi. Ce ne serait pas leur première douche ensemble, Harry l'ayant déjà une fois rejoint, mais ça restait tout de même assez rare dans leur relation encore naissante. Ils cherchaient encore un peu les limites à ne pas dépasser avec l'autre, d'où le trouble de Harry. Allaient-ils trop loin ? Trop vite ? Devant l'envie plus que flagrante de Harry, Severus posa les feuilles qu'il tenait.

\- Tu en as mit du temps à te lever. J'ai bien failli y aller sans toi, répondit finalement le maître de potions.

Harry sourit un peu plus en comprenant qu'il l'avait attendu. Il sauta dans les bras de Severus avant de l'embrasser. Il aurait bien continué, mais il préféra prendre sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîner, le cœur battant, dans la salle de bains. Il se dévêtit rapidement avant de porter ses mains sur la longue robe de Severus. Il commença à le dévêtir, retirant les mains gênantes de Severus qui voulait se déshabiller lui-même. Les bras finalement ballants le long du corps, Severus n'avait d'autre choix que de se laisser faire. Il observa alors minutieusement le visage de son partenaire sur lequel l'impatience se lisait parfaitement, tout comme son envie de lui. Il sourit légèrement.

\- N'oublie pas que nous n'avons pas tout notre temps. Hors de question d'arriver en retard en cours, lui rappela Severus.

\- Rabat-joie, dit faiblement Harry.

Severus lui donna une légère tape à l'arrière de la tête, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Le premier vêtement tomba finalement au sol, rapidement suivit par les suivants. C'est en s'embrassant que les deux hommes entrèrent dans la cabine de douche avant que Severus ne fasse couler l'eau sur eux. Harry avait du mal à se détacher du corps de son partenaire, l'embrassant sans cesse. Severus lui, faisait courir ses mains sur la peau nue de Harry, redessinant chaque courbe de ce dernier, gravant la douceur de celles-ci avant de s'attaquer finalement au point sensible du plus jeune. Harry se mit rapidement à frémir sous l'eau chaude, s'agrippant maladroitement aux épaules de son amant.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que Severus éteignit l'eau. Harry, haletant, reposait tout contre Severus, la tête sur sa poitrine. Les mains de Severus toujours sur ses hanches, Harry le sentit le repousser doucement.

\- Il faut se préparer, dit alors Severus.

Ils sortirent de la douche avant de s'habiller et de retourner dans le salon. Harry prit ses affaires alors que Severus rassemblait les siennes. Harry vint se placer derrière Severus, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, posant sa tête contre son dos.

\- Je ne m'en lasserais jamais, dit finalement Harry en respirant pleinement l'odeur de Severus. Non, jamais.

Severus ne dit rien, appréciant simplement cet instant de pur bonheur. Rien n'aurait put venir gâcher ce moment... sauf l'heure. Il rangea ses papiers avant de poser les mains sur celles de Harry.

\- Je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais c'est l'heure, lui dit Severus.

\- Vous aimez vraiment jouer les rabat-joie on dirait, dit Harry boudeur sans pour autant le lâcher.

\- Non, pas que ça m'amuse. Mais dis toi que dans même pas deux mois les cours seront finis et que tu n'auras plus d'obligations. Ni moi d'ailleurs.

\- C'est long...

\- Ça aurait pu être plus long. Je te rappelle qu'à la base je n'avais pas l'intention de faire de toi mon calice, lui rappela l'enseignant. Si on en est là, ce n'est que par hasard.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, admit le jeune homme. Ça m'aurait prit plus de temps de vous séduire et de vous faire admettre vos sentiments, avoua Harry. Mais ça reste long quand même quand on aime. Rien que pour que le week-end arrive et que je le passe avec vous, je trouve déjà le temps long, lui fit remarquer Harry.

Severus sourit de nouveau. Son calice était vraiment du genre impatient.

Harry dû finalement relâcher son étreinte avant de quitter leurs appartements, côté à côte. Severus se rendit dans son bureau alors que Harry rejoignait ses amis pour une nouvelle journée de cours. DCFM pour commencer, la journée. Potions pour la conclure. La journée semblait parfaite à ses yeux.

La journée se passa finalement sans encombre. Harry était plutôt satisfait qu'aujourd'hui encore personne ne lui ait posé de questions sur ce qui s'était passé pendant son enlèvement. Évidemment certain y avait pensé, mais une demande avait été faite par les directeurs de chacune des maisons pour laisser le jeune homme tranquille. Certains avaient bien pensé prendre le risque, mais avait vite abandonné devant le regard déterminé de ses deux amis qui l'entouraient sans cesse.

Même si Severus tenait à ce qu'il prenne ses repas avec ses amis, ordre de Dumbledore lui-même, Severus ne l'empêchait par contre pas de rester dans leur appartement le reste du temps. Il était même très satisfait que Harry en fasse la demande. C'est donc en tête-à-tête dans ce qu'ils pouvaient considérer comme étant chez eux, que les deux hommes passèrent l'après-midi du mercredi. Harry avait même fait le premier pas vers Severus pour que ce dernier continue de lui donner des leçons particulières, et même en potions. Ce n'était certes toujours pas sa matière de prédilection, mais il prenait plus de plaisir maintenant qu'autrefois. Ils passèrent finalement plus de deux heures à étudier une potion avant que Severus ne le laisse faire ses autres devoirs.

Harry resta finalement aux côtés de Severus plutôt que de retourner dans le salon où il serait seul. Le maître des potions avait en effet une commande de l'infirmière et devait rester dans son laboratoire. Harry s'installa au bout de la table pour ne pas prendre le risque de gêner son partenaire. Ce dernier, bien qu'occupé, répondit cependant à toutes les questions posées par Harry sur son devoir de DCFM.

Après son dîner, qu'il passa une nouvelle fois avec ses amis, Harry rentra retrouver Severus. Ce dernier finissait de corriger des copies. Harry se plaça dans le dos de Severus, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Son visage tout contre celui de Severus, le plus jeune était aux anges. L'enseignant ne dit rien, continuant sa correction tout en appréciant la présence du plus jeune.

\- Tes devoirs sont finis ? Demanda machinalement Severus.

\- Oui, tous, répondit Harry.

\- Même le devoir que je vous aie donné pour lundi prochain ?

\- Oui, enfin presque, il ne me reste plus qu'à le recopier au propre. Satisfait ? Demanda Harry qui aurait préféré qu'il parle d'autre chose que des cours.

\- Oui.

Il posa enfin sa plume avant de s'emparer d'une des mains de Harry. Il lui fit faire le tour de la chaise, avant de l'attirer dans ses bras. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ça et, les joues légèrement rosies, il ancra son regard dans son celui de son amant.

\- Tu as du temps libre... et moi aussi maintenant, remarqua alors Severus.

Harry se mit à sourire faiblement. Il espérait bien qu'il comprenait où son enseignant voulait en venir. Il attendit la suite le cœur battant

\- Tu devais peut-être te coucher tôt, tu as besoin de dormir, ajouta alors Severus d'un ton sérieux.

Le sourire de Harry s'envola alors. La déception se lisait parfaitement sur son visage alors qu'il baissait tristement la tête. Comme l'avait fait remarquer Severus, ils avaient tout les deux du temps libre, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter un peu ? Severus se retint de sourire avant de poser une main sous le menton de Harry et de relever son visage vers le sien.

\- Vous aviez prévu autre chose ? Demanda l'enseignant.

Quand il vit le sourire moqueur de Severus, Harry comprit qu'il s'était juste moqué de lui. Il soupira alors, montrant son soulagement à son partenaire.

\- J'ai vraiment cru que vous étiez sérieux, dit finalement Harry en faisant semblant de bouder.

Severus sourit un peu plus avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres boudeuses de Harry.

\- C'est pour vous faire pardonner ? Demanda Harry.

\- Parce que j'ai besoin de me faire pardonner selon toi ? Remarqua Severus.

Après réflexion, Harry secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Alors, on fait quoi du coup ? Demanda Harry souriant de nouveau.

Les coudes sur les épaules de Severus, lui-même assis sur les cuisses de ce dernier, Harry jouait avec une mèche de Severus.

\- Si vous avez quelque chose à proposer, je suis preneur, répondit Severus.

Son visage tout près de celui de Harry, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes, Severus jouait avec les nerfs du plus jeune.

\- Et si on allait dans la chambre, on trouverait peut-être de quoi s'occuper?, répondit Harry alors que le souffle de Severus sur ses lèvres le rendait fou.

Pour torturer un peu plus le jeune homme, Severus finit par passer ses mains sous les vêtements de Harry, venant frôler délicatement sa peau du bout des doigts.

\- C'est une idée, répondit Severus voyant que le jeune homme perdait de plus en plus patience.

Severus aimait tester les limites de son jeune amant. Il le voyait bien prendre sur lui pour ne pas céder à ses taquineries, mais encore une fois Harry craqua le premier. Il prit le visage de Severus dans ses mains, relâchant ses cheveux, le tenant fermement avant de s'emparer lui-même des lèvres de son amant. Il put sentir Severus sourire tout contre ses lèvres. Harry ne cessa d'embrasser encore et encore son amant, alors que l'impatience le brûlait presque. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus. Son corps lui-même réclamait une nouvelle fois l'attention de son amant. Il se colla un peu plus contre Severus qui resserra ses bras autour du corps du plus jeune.

\- On change de pièce alors ? À moins que je doive encore vous convaincre... murmura Harry entre deux baisers.

\- J'ai un peu de temps pour réfléchir ? Demanda Severus.

\- Une minute alors, pas plus, accorda Harry.

Severus fit semblant de réfléchir, alors que le plus jeune ne cessait de l'embrasser. Que se soit sur ses lèvres ou sur son visage, Harry le noyait sous une pluie de baisers avant de finalement venir mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de Severus, comme il aimait que ce dernier fasse. Severus sourit faiblement devant les techniques de corruption de son partenaire. Comment pouvait-il encore dire non ?

\- Le temps est écoulé, remarqua finalement le plus jeune.

Severus le fit se lever avant de faire de même. Harry le regarda simplement faire, gardant le silence. Le voyant finalement s'éloigner vers la chambre Harry le suivit rapidement. C'est une nouvelle fois avec plaisir qu'il se donna corps et âme à son amant, se laissant posséder sans aucune gêne ni regrets. Severus apprécia comme il se doit de voir son jeune amant se donner une nouvelle fois à lui. Il redoubla d'attention pour son amant à le voir se laisser posséder ainsi, comme si c'était naturel. Les événements passés semblaient un lointain souvenir même si certaines nuits le plus jeune était encore réveillé par des mauvais rêves, seules traces de son calvaire.

Peu avant de s'endormir dans les bras de son partenaire, c'est encore quelques peu plongé dans les limbes du plaisir que Harry laissa son partenaire se nourrir une nouvelle fois, ressentant ainsi le plaisir de se sentir protégé et aimé, comme personne. Harry se sentit une nouvelle fois entier, comblé et aimé. Que demander de plus ? Après un dernier baiser à son partenaire, Harry ferma finalement les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je t'aime... murmura Harry.

Pour le moment, c'était le seul moment où il se permettait de le tutoyer. Il ne voulait pas faire la bêtise de se tromper devant tout de monde et risquer de dévoiler leur relation. Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait honte, loin de là, mais il voulait, tout comme son partenaire, garder leur relation pour eux aussi longtemps qu'ils le pourraient. Seuls leurs proches avaient le droit d'être au courant.

Le lendemain Harry fut une nouvelle fois réveillé par Severus qui dû batailler pour le faire sortir de son lit. Fatigué par sa courte nuit, le jeune homme avait en effet du mal à trouver le courage de quitter le confort du lit.

\- Bien, ce soir tu te couches tôt... et seul, ajouta ensuite Severus en entendant déjà les plaintes de Harry.

\- Même pas en rêve, répondit Harry du tac au tac. Si vous n'êtes pas avec moi, se coucher n'a aucun intérêt.

\- Même pas celui de dormir ? Fit remarquer Severus amusé par cette remarque.

\- Non, même pas.

Le plus jeune partit finalement dans la Grande Salle, laissant son compagnon seul. Severus quitta aussi leurs appartements une dizaine de minute plus tard. La journée commença calmement, même si les cours étaient toujours aussi intenses, peut-être encore un peu plus maintenant que la fin de l'année approchait de plus en plus. Qui disait fin d'année disait examen dont les ASPIC pour les septièmes années.

Après le déjeuner, le trio se rendit à la bibliothèque pour leur prochain devoir de métamorphose. Hermione s'engagea dans un rayon, alors que Ron profitait que la jeune femme ne soit plus là pour filer rapidement dans un autre rayonnage. Harry s'installa près d'une fenêtre. Le regard perdu dans le vague, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et ses pensées encore une fois habitées par son amant, Harry ne remarqua pas la silhouette juste derrière lui. Il sursauta finalement alors qu'une main se posait sur son épaule.

\- Ce n'est que toi? dit-il alors en se retournant.

\- C'est pas très sympa comme remarque Harry, remarqua Ginny faussement boudeuse.

\- Désolé, mais tu m'as surpris. Tu viens pour un devoir ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui. Botanique, dit-elle en lui montrant le livre qu'elle tenait. Harry, dit-elle ensuite après une bonne minute de silence, je voulais...

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler de ce qui s'est passé, je suis là, dit alors la jeune femme.

Harry se tendit légèrement. Hormis Severus il n'en avait encore parlé à personne.

\- Pas besoin, je vais bien.

\- Je me doute que ce ne doit pas être facile pour toi, avec ce qu'ils t'ont fait, mais tu n'es pas seul, continua la jeune femme.

En écoutant la jeune femme lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé, Harry ne put empêcher son esprit d'y repenser. Sans Severus à ses côtés, c'était encore dur pour lui de replonger dans ses souvenirs. Il pouvait presque entendre les rires moqueurs de Bellatrix. Sentir les sorts le frapper de plein fouet et la douleur parcourir chaque fibres de son corps. Il serra les poings, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées. Il n'était plus là-bas. Comme Severus le lui répétait après chaque cauchemar, il était en sécurité désormais. Ils ne lui feraient plus de mal...

\- Encore vous, dit alors une voix froide juste derrière la jeune rouquine.

Ginny se retourna d'un mouvement vif, reconnaissant pourtant la voix dure et sans appel de son professeur de potions. Severus, qui avait vu Harry passer au loin alors qu'il était lui-même dans un des rayonnages de la bibliothèque, l'avait suivit discrètement, observant le jeune homme pensif. Alors qu'il avait commencé à s'éloigner, il avait vu l'arrivée de la jeune Weasley et s'étant alors attendu au pire, il avait préféré rester et se rendait maintenant compte qu'il avait bien fait au vu des sentiments qui habitaient son calice désormais.

\- Harry ? L'appela-t-il alors, ignorant la jeune femme.

\- Je vais bien, répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

\- Ne me mens pas, répondit Severus à voix basse.

Harry allait répondre, mais fut devancé par Ginny.

\- J'étais en train de lui parler, lui fit remarquer la jeune femme. Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous, cracha-t-elle.

\- Vous peut-être pas, mais Harry oui, rétorqua Severus en jetant un regard noir à la jeune femme qui fit un pas en arrière.

\- Il... n'a pas besoin de vous non plus, répondit Ginny la voix moins assurée. N'est-ce pas Harry ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Harry s'approcha de Severus avant de jeter un regard aux alentours. Il n'y avait personne pour les voir. Il entrelaça alors ses doigts à ceux de Severus avant de faire de nouveau face à la jeune femme.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais toujours pas compris, j'ai besoin de lui plus que de personne. Bien plus que de toi, lui affirma le jeune homme, pour le plus grand plaisir de Severus qui se permit un sourire supérieur en regardant la jeune femme.

\- Mais... j'ai toujours été là en cas de besoin alors...  
\- Et je t'en remercie, mais tu ne seras jamais celle dont j'ai le plus besoin. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on pouvait rester ami, mais c'est tout.

\- Tu as besoin de moi... murmura la jeune femme.

\- Non, il n'a nullement besoin de vous. S'il a besoin de parler, je suis là. Au pire ses amis Granger et Weasley sont là. Même Mr Malefoy ou Lupin sont là, admit Severus quelque peu à contrecœur. Vous, vous avez gâché votre chance depuis un moment maintenant, remarqua Severus. Allons ailleurs, dit alors Severus en s'éloignant, lâchant ainsi la main de Harry.

\- Si là tu n'as toujours pas comprit qu'il ne se passera rien entre nous, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut, dit Harry avant de prendre ses affaires et de partir.

Il suivit Severus, croisant Hermione en chemin. Devant l'air sombre de son enseignant et le sourire forcé de Harry, elle comprit tout de suite.

\- Prends ton temps Harry, dit-elle avec douceur.

\- Merci, répondit Harry.

Une fois dans une salle vide et verrouillée, Harry n'attendit pas un signe de Severus pour venir se blottir tout contre lui. Severus referma ses bras autour du corps de Harry qui vint poser son front sur la poitrine de Severus.

\- Désolé, elle m'a juste rappelé de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Pas besoin d'excuses, lui fit remarquer l'enseignant.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, sans bouger. Harry apprécia le doux sentiment de sécurité qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il était avec son enseignant, et encore plus dans ses bras. Il sourit faiblement en pensant qu'il avait faillit ne jamais connaître tout ça.

\- Si vous saviez à quel point je suis bien avec vous, remarqua Harry. Jamais je n'aurais pensé me sentir aussi en sécurité et aimé avec quelqu'un.

\- Je le devine, répondit Severus.

\- Et vous ? Demanda alors Harry en levant la tête vers son enseignant.

Il s'attendait bien sûr à ce que son partenaire élude la question, ou détourne tout simplement son attention. Qu'importe que Severus ne lui réponde pas directement. Il savait ce qu'il en était. Severus l'aimait, il le lui avait même dit, et il aimait passer du temps avec lui. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour Harry, même s'il aimerait parfois entendre Severus le dire plus souvent.

\- Je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleur compagnon, fit alors Severus surprenant quelque peu le plus jeune.

Harry sourit alors, oubliant par la même occasion sa discussion avec Ginny. En quelques mots Severus avait su éloigner ses mauvais souvenirs, lui rappelant que, qu'importe ce qui se passerait, ils seraient toujours ensemble et surtout heureux.

\- Je t'aime tellement, murmura Harry avant de s'emparer des lèvres de Severus voulant le remercier.

\- Et moi donc, répondit l'enseignant entre deux baisers.

Ils restèrent près d'une demi-heure dans la salle, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de ce moment de tranquillité.

\- Je vais avoir cours, dit alors Severus.

\- Tant pis, dit Harry en se décollant du corps de Severus. J'aurais au moins eu un peu de temps avec vous. C'est un bonus que j'apprécie.

Après un dernier baiser ils sortirent de la pièce. Severus profita que le couloir était vide pour passer délicatement une main dans les cheveux en bataille de Harry. Il prit finalement la direction des cachots alors que Harry retournait à la bibliothèque avant son cours de métamorphose.

Le week-end arriva et entre ses devoirs et ses cours particuliers qu'il avait lui même réclamé, Harry parvint tout de même à passer du temps dans les bras de son partenaire, voulant lui prouver un peu plus à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il lui appartenait corps et âme. Severus lui accorda même toute l'après-midi du dimanche pour se reposer... en grande partie avec lui. Harry apprécia comme il se doit ces quelques heures, souhaitant que l'année se termine enfin, lui permettant alors de passer plus de temps avec Severus et ainsi d'apprendre à mieux le connaître.


End file.
